


Was it really, just a mistake?

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alpha Levi, Angst, Babies, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Grandpa is awesome and Armin's a little ball of sunshine, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Self Harm, Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, TRIGGERWARNINGS, Tall Levi, Teen AU, armin is just too cute for words, buuuuut, carlas a drunk, eren and Levi hate each other after the incident, kennys still an arse, seriously, she beats eren, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 54
Words: 279,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren's lived a tough life, his beautiful mother fell apart after the death of his father and now she takes her pain out on their only son.Eren has no idea what an omega is... and now he's gone and fucked a stranger...*You know this was supposed to be a short story... but the fluff... and the smuuuuuut!





	1. Chapter 1

Eren stumbled as he pushed the front door open, the smell of alcohol filling his nose and an empty bottle rolled away from his feet. He felt nothing, not anymore. It's amazing what 5 years can do to a person. 

"Mum?! Mum, I'm home!"  
Eren picked up the bottle and carried it to kitchen, he hadn't really expected his mother to reply, and if she had it probably wouldn't have been too kind. The once kind gently woman was now gone, instead replaced with a twisted and warped clone, she may look the same and have the same voice, but the person inside his mothers body had a complete 180 personality and after 5 years, Eren had grown used to it.

He dropped the bottle into the bin and opened the fridge, naturally it was empty, his mother had probably spent all their money on booze again.  
Great, another day without eating... he counted the days on his fingers, it was 3... day number 3. He couldn't keep doing this to his body, the lack of nutrition had already taken its toll, he had to wear a few layers of clothes these days to hide the fact he was little more than a walking skeleton.

Stalking from the kitchen, he passed through the living room again, his mother had obviously been on a bender today. Small ziplock bags littered the table top and and her glass pipe was darkened from use. The alcohol Eren could handle, the crack not so much. Still he ignored it, hopefully Carla would sleep until late, meaning he could get some sleep or his own.

*  
Standing in front of the mirror on the door, Eren sighed. He looked at how pale and sickly his complexion had become, he'd stripped down so he was just wearing his pants. His chest littered with bruising, the marks healing painfully slow, they were from Carla's last bender on the weekend.  
Disgusted he turned from the sight, slipping his pants down before climbing into his bed.

The sun had set by the time he'd awoken, his heart was pounding, he could hear his mother screaming and glass smashing. He didn't both redressing, she'd only ruin his clothes if he did, instead he walked towards the noise in his loose boxers.

Carla was stalking the living room like a wild animal, her eyes flicked around the room in clear agitation, Eren figured she'd discovered she had no crack left.  
"You worthless little fuck! You smiled it didn't you!"  
Carla's voice was filled with anger and Eren said nothing, there was no point. Picking up an empty vodka bottle, the woman stalked across the room, her moves jerky, like she was jumping at imaginary shadows. Eren backed towards the wall until he couldn't move any further back. He closed his eyes and waited for it. Carla raised the bottle and brought it down across his face, he felt his eyebrow split below the blow.  
"Why the fuck did you have to survive! Why wasn't Grisha! He always looked after me..."  
Carla began to cry, Eren didn't move to comfort her, he knew her tears would turn back to rage. The bottle slipped from her grip and fell to the floor, breaking at Eren's feet.

He wondered what his friends would think if they knew... it wasn't like he couldn't stop Carla if he tried, but he never did, his mother was in pain, not herself, and it was his fault.

He couldn't forget that day, no matter how hard he tried, the memory hurt more than anything his mother ever did. He'd been playing with his friend Armin, the blonde kid lived just around the corner, like 3 blocks and you were there. It'd come up stormy, so the two were stuck inside, until the thunder and lightening came. Eren had always hate the sound of thunder, he'd crawl into his parents bed and hide. This time he couldn't do that, his friends grandfather calling his parents to ask if they could pick Eren up.  
3 blocks, it wasn't even that far. But Grisha never made it... the police called it a car jacking gone wrong. The doctor left on the side of the road, he'd bled out before help could arrive... and after that... Carla changed.

Since then, Eren hadn't visited Armin's house, they still went to school together, but other than that, they never mentioned that night and Armin never pressed Eren to come over. Eren often found himself wondering if Armin was only humouring him out of pity.

"I'm going out, I want this house spotless by the time I return"  
Carla finally moved away from him, Eren dare not move an inch. Not until he heard the front door slam, he had no idea where his mother went, but had the feeling it was better that way. He ignored the blood running down his face, his eye stung from where the blood had dribblers in, but it didn't hurt too much.

He cleaned the broken glass up first, shards stuck to the bottom of his feet and a few made their way, it'd make wearing shoes a bitch tomorrow, hell, it made wearing shoes right now a bitch, he didn't want to spread blood across the carpet. He opened the windows to rid the alcohols stench, he couldn't do anything about the sofa cushions nor the other furniture that had, more than once, copped a spill.

He vacuumed and mopped the first floor, the smell of bleach cancelled out everything else, he next moved onto the second floor, gathering his washing and his mothers, he left the pile by the stairs, he'd take it down once the floor was dry. Next he stripped both their beds and remade them. It was only then that he realised they probably didn't even have washing powder and he'd have to go to the store to get some. He moved all the washing into his room, that way his mother couldn't complain about it being left around. He rummaged through her beside draws, finding a $20 note hidden away, he pocketed it and hobbled into the bathroom. Slipping his shoes off he looked at the blood soaked soles, all he could do was shake his head and place them down, before rinsing his hands and face and beginning to clean up his feet. By the time he was finally done the sun was rising. He'd either been awake longer than he'd thought or his mother had woken him early in the morning hours, the second seemed more probable. He showered quickly before dressing his not glass clean feet, he couldn't put anything over the wounds, only some antiseptic cream and shoved his feet back into his sneakers. Walking to the local 24 hour was going to be a bitch.

*  
Eren winced with every step, the shop was maybe half a mile away and the sun stung his eyes, he wouldn't even have time to go back to sleep before school.

Pushing open the door, he tried to make himself as small as possible, it was way too early for this many people to be awake. He wandered the isles, finally finding the washing powder, his stomach growled and reminded him he needed to eat. He grabbed a big block of chocolate and a Gatorade, hoping the salt and sugar would perk him up.

The teen that served him seemed to be about his age. Eren stared trying to figure out why he'd be working here so damn early, making up a small story in his head to pass the fee awkward seconds as he was finally served. The teens badge said Levi, it seemed to suit him, his cold grey eyes gave this feeling like he was looking right through you. He handed over the money and waited for his change before grabbing his purchases and all but bolting for the door. His heart was pounding, his body felt hot. He'd known he was gay for years, but fuck... apparently Levi was his type. He jogged home, ignoring the pain of each step, revolted at himself for being so aroused over a minute long meeting.

Carla wasn't home when he arrived, the floors finally dried, he headed to the laundry first, checking the machine and finding it empty. Sometimes Carla would get the idea to try so washing, it usually ended up with the clothes being left for days, Eren unaware and the lot being thrown. Placing down the powder, he headed back upstairs, grabbing the pile in one go and staggered back to the laundry. He started sorting the wash, his mother never did, and it was tiring when she did remember to put the things in the dryer and found his whites now grey.

He loaded their clothes in, darks first, once they were done would be sheets and finally whites so he could run the wash with a little bleach in it.

He took his two treats and retreated back to his room. The clock informing him it was a little after 6. It'd be alright if he had a phone, he'd be able to set an alarm and snooze until 8, school wasn't that far. Instead he forced himself to stay awake. His feet now free of his sneakers and bleeding slightly onto his freshly changed sheets. He heard the door slam and stuffed the chocolate and drink under his pillow. Closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.  
"Eren! Get you fucking arse down here!"  
Eren flinched and jumped, what had he done wrong now, his feet stung as he padded down the stairs.  
"What the fuck do you call this!"  
His mother gestured to the open windows and Eren realised his mistake. As far as Carla knew, those windows hadn't opened since his fathers death  
"I'm sorry... I mopped the floors and opened the windows to dry them fast"  
Carla marched over to Eren, slapping him hard across the face  
"See! This is why he died! You fuck everything up! I can't believe I had a son as fucking useless as you! Now close them! I'll be making sure you have..."  
His mother moved past him and up the stairs, Eren knew he was lucky to get by with just a slap. He worked quickly and closed each window, sliding the top locks across. 

Returning to his room, he flopped down onto his bed. He wasn't going to school today, he felt like shit. His body was feeling warm, and his head throbbing. He nibbled on the chocolate and sipped some more Gatorade. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

Eren slept fitfully, his body was burning and a sweet smell hung in the room. He didn't understand what was happening or why his thighs were wet and sticky, or why he was so crazy horny, his stomach cramped and he felt some kind of need he didn't understand. Still he couldn't lay in bed, he needed to finish the washing. His legs shook as he made his way downstairs, his world spinning slightly. Carla took one look at him and started laughing, he couldn't bother caring. He pulled the clothes from the washing machine,  
shaking each item out before placing them in the dryer, he turned it on and filled the machine with the sheets.

He was passing the kitchen when Carla came out, the woman smiled sickeningly sweetly and Eren stepped back  
"Who woulda thought you were a faggoty omega... you have no idea how ridiculous you are Eren..."  
Eren stepped past her, the woman still smiling as he left, it left him sick... sicker... he had no idea what an omega was, but he had a feeling that things had just gotten even worse.

Eren stripped his clothes, running the shower cool, it did little to easy the fever in his body or his erection. He jerked himself, but it didn't feel enough, he needed something more. Even after he came he found no relief. His thighs just as wet as when he'd started. He was scared... and alone... he did the only thing he could. He dressed and left for Armin's, surely the blonde would know what to do...

*  
Eren felt eyes upon him as he tried to remember how to walk, it was taking more effort than he remembered. Something filled his senses and he practically melted on the spot, the smell left him dizzy and in desperate need to find the source. His knees gave out and he fell hard onto the sidewalk, the pain didn't even register, his nose twitches as he tried to trace the smell  
"Oi! The fuck do you think you're doing!"  
Eren turned, it was the teen that had served him this morning  
"Geez, are you in heat? What are you thinking walking around here like that"

Eren watched the teen named Levi come closer, he smelt amazing, Eren was growing wetter by the second. He needed the teen, the pain in his belly growing with second.  
"Oi! Can you walk?"

*  
Levi looked out the window of the house, he hated this hell hole, it belonged to his uncle, the second he was old enough he was outta there.  
He rubbed his face, he'd been on edge since leaving work this morning, he'd skipped school knowing he was too agitated to focus. His anger now focused on the form the standing on the pavement, having had enough he started out the house, with the intentions of tell him to fuck off. The smell that reached him left him dizzy, not only was the teen in front of him now in a heap, he was also in heat... Levi felt himself growing aroused, he could see others staring at them and knew the kid wasn't safe outside. His inner alpha flared, demanding that Levi breed the mess in front of him. He forced it back and stepped forward, taking the stranger by the arm, hopefully the kid had some family that could come get him... before Levi lost all control.

*  
Eren whimpered as Levi touched him, it felt like an electric shock had run through his body, he could feel every nerve tingling and groaned and he was pulled to his feet. Levi was taller than he'd remembered, almost the same height as him, but much better build wise, he was horribly conscious of the fact that Levi's hand wrapped easily around his wrist, he was sure that if Levi wanted he could snap his arm without much effort.  
"Right, come on, you can wait inside until someone can come get you"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want to be taken away from Levi... he didn't want to go back home and he didn't want to go to Armin's... not now. His knees gave out, but the other teen easily lifted him into his arms, Eren immediately nuzzling into Levi's neck  
"Oi! Quit that brat, you aren't in your right mind"  
Eren didn't desist, he wanted to bite down on the mans neck so badly, he didn't even know why.

Levi carried him through to the bathroom. Sitting him on the edge of the bath before squatting down in front of Eren. Eren could see his lips moving, but all he could think about was how much he wanted to taste him. He leant forward, lips brushing Levi's, the teen returning the kiss before pushing him away  
"Stop... now what's your name?"  
"Eren"

Eren had no idea the struggle that Levi was having, the alpha desperately wanted to fuck the teen senseless. He'd never felt like this before and his suppressants, that were supposed to prevent his second gender from showing, weren't working.  
"Eren... who can I call to come get you?"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want to leave.  
"Tch. You can't stay here like this and I can't let you just walk out..."  
Eren felt pain shoot through his chest at Levi's words. The rejection physically hurt and he whimpered as tears formed. Why wasn't he wanted?

Levi smelt the distress roll off Eren, instinctively he released a little of his own smell to calm the teen. He had to admit the teen was beautiful in his own way, his chocolate hair stood on all ends and his eyes shimmered like the ocean. Levi knew he was fighting a losing battle, especially when Eren reached out and pushed him back, Levi taken by surprise didn't have time to even push Eren away, instead he was pinned down by the pining omega, he let out a long moan as Eren ground down against him, his mind was growing fuzzy. He wanted... needed to make this omega his. 

His hands fumbled as he slid up Eren's hoodie and shirt, the kid was painfully thin and bruises littered his chest. Eren wanted to tear apart the person who'd done this. Eren tugged at Levi's shirt, he hurried to strip it off. He pulled Eren close, claiming the omegas lips in a hungry frenzied kiss, the omega whining into his mouth. Levi felt the same need.  
Shoving Eren back his hands loosened Eren's belt and he omega rose so Levi could pull his pants down, erection springing free, the smell was amazing, a mixture between salty precum and that sweet, sweet slick.  
"Get on your hands and knees for me..."

Eren scrambled back, eager to obey, he could feel himself slicking even more as Levi moved behind him, the other teens hands moved to spread Eren's legs further and he dipped his back, presenting himself fully for Levi.

Levi eyed the site in front of him with hunger. He'd breed this omega, he needed to... he shook with arousal as he pulled jeans off, his own erection weeping just as much precum as Eren. He forced himself to wait, to take his time, to open the omega completely. He ran his hands up the inside of Eren's thighs, watching as slick dribbled faster from Eren's perfect arse. Leaning in, he ran his tongue across the twitching hole, the omegas moan reached his ears and he moaned in response. Eren tasted like heaven. Nothing would or could ever taste as good, he need more. He moved one hand up to rest on Eren's hip, while he slid the other up and onto Eren's arse, hooking the ring of twitching muscle with his thumb, he pulled slightly. Eren was already opening so easily for him, he didn't hesitate to slide his thumb inside, the omega rocking backwards, needy pants falling from his lips. Levi slid his thumb out and licked the slick from it, before this time, sliding his fingers into Eren, he felt around for the sweet spot, rewarded as Eren tensed around him and semen splattered onto the floor. Levi couldn't hold back, he slipped his fingers free and rubbed the slick along his leaking erection, before positioning himself. He pushed in hard, Eren moaning and clamping down hard on him, Levi began to fuck the teen as hard as he could, Eren was so warm and wet inside, squeezing him so hungrily.

Eren wondered if he was still alive, the second Levi had finally slid into him, the pain in his gut vanishing and the feeling of being full took over, he'd never felt anything like this in his life. He didn't want it to never end. He whimpered as he felt Levi growing larger inside of him, he rocked against Levi harder, moans and pants drowning out the squelching sound of sex. He kept rocking desperately until he found he couldn't, pain flaring as he tried  
"Sh... it's alright..."

Levi was still in his orgasmic high, he'd cum hard in the omega and Eren still wanted more. The omega whimpering as he rocked, desperate for more. Levi wanted his knot to hurry and deflate, he wanted to take this omega to bed and fuck him until neither could move for a week, and the second his knot did start to, that's what he did. He crooned gently when Eren panicked over him sliding out, lifting him up and carrying him from the bathroom, down the hall and laying him carefully on the bed. The omega was once again atop of him the second he could be, sliding onto Levi easily, building a rhythm as he started to ride the alpha.

Levi watched in awe, Eren's body was so sexy, thin and sexy, but that wouldn't last long if this breeding was successful. He watched the way Eren's body moved, the way his chest rose and fell and the way his lips moved slightly with every breathy pant. Sliding his hands up, Levi gripped into Eren's hips, he knew he would bruise him, but that was alright, anyone who looked would know Eren was taken. He thrust up savagely as Eren slid down, using his hands to pull Eren down and going deeper, than the omega would been able manage alone. Eren's dick twitched and semen dribbled out, small squirts between the dribble, he was obviously coming down from his wave, once again Levi's knot formed, Eren locked to him, even as the teen collapsed backwards, Levi catching him and pulling him close. His mind finally calming and the realisation of what he'd done set in. He'd breed an omega who more than likely wasn't on kind of birth control. He'd fucked up badly. He wanted to push Eren away, but the omega was boneless.

Eren whimpered and tried to push away, he couldn't believe what he'd done. He gasped in pain as he tried to slide free of Levi. The teen beneath him seemed to be feeling the same. He looked away in embarrassment. The next few moments awkward and some of the longest of Eren's life. Finally he felt Levi lessen inside, and he pushed himself off, he went to climb off the bed, but the pain in his hips sent him sprawling, Levi went to help him but Eren slapped his hand away, he staggered towards where they'd left their clothes, Eren dressing in a rush,  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice was full of concern, Eren hated it. He didn't want to be here anymore, but he did. He could feel the need for the alpha rising, but needed to get away. Hopefully Armin could help... would help... he took off from the house, he could hear Levi calling his name, but didn't look back.

*  
Eren was a shaking wreck by the time he reached Armin's house, the blonde teen was still at school, but his grandfather let him in. Concern all over his face.  
Eren apologised over and over but the old man told him to stop, to make himself at home. Eren nodded, asking permission to shower, he wanted Levi's smell off.

As he stripped in the small bathroom he looked at the marks Levi left behind, angry tears spilt from his eyes... it was all too real... he slid free from his pants and underwear. Both garments ruined by slick and Levi's semen. He turned the shower on as hot as he could handle, and began to scrub every inch of his body, whimpering as the tried to clean Levi's semen out of himself. He sank to the floor and curled into a ball. Even with what his mother had done, he'd never felt this bad, he truly wanted to die. He stayed their until the water ran cold, he stood shaking and turned the shower off, the loss of Levi's smell hurt, his heart felt like it was breaking.

He couldn't stay here, he couldn't let Armin see him falling apart. He redressed, opening the door just in time to walk into his small friend.  
"Eren! Grandpa said you were here... hey, what's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head, his body was growing hot again  
"Shit... Eren, are you an omega"  
Eren nodded silently, tears streaming down his face  
"It's alright, you're alright... here come with me"  
Eren followed Armin silently, he couldn't escape now. Armin opened his door and gestured for Eren to take a seat on his bed before locking door behind them.

Eren's body was shaking so badly, he wrapped his arms around his waist, his stomach was cramping badly, he needed to be filled again  
"Eren... hey... talk to me..."  
Eren shook his head, he couldn't tell his friend he'd just fucked a complete stranger... twice...  
"Is this your first heat?"  
First... wait... did that mean this will happen again. He nodded and Armin pulled him into his arms  
"It's alright, do you want me to call your mum? Let her know you're alright"  
"N-no..."  
"Alright. You must've pretty scared though, you came all the way out here"  
Eren nodded, Armin's skin felt cool, but it wasn't what he wanted. Levi's skin felt like a fire against his, warming and soothing his body until he couldn't think.  
"How long have you been like this?"  
"Since this morning... I tried to sleep it off... but... mum said I'm an omega?"  
Armin nodded, it seemed Eren had no idea what an omega was  
"Yeah and your in heat, it means your bodies searching for an alpha... an alphas someone who mates with an omega, together they can produce children, even if the omegas a guy"  
Eren's breath hitched and his sobs grew louder, Armin rubbed his back trying to soothe him  
"Usually omegas and alphas take suppressants, they take away the symptoms and stop the heats, usually you can't tell at all what their second nature is... seeing this is your first heat, they'll tell you to wait until it's done before they set you up on medication. It's going to suck"  
Eren grabbed onto Armin's shirt with all the strength he had. Levi had been an alpha...  
"Can... can... you're granddad drive me home? Mum doesn't drive anymore"

Armin nodded, Eren was clearly suffering, but he felt so happy that he chose to come to him instead of anyone else  
"He's a beta, so he's not affected at all by your smell, I'm a beta too, so if you need somewhere to feel safe, you can come back here at anytime"  
Eren nodded, slowly uncurling from Armin's form. His friend took both his hands and squeezed offering Eren a slight smile. 

As Armin's grandfather pulled in front, the old man let out a deep sigh. Eren's fingers shook as he unbuckled his belt  
"I know Armin would have offered, but if you ever need somewhere to go, you're always welcome. I've missed having you around and so has Armin"  
Eren nodded, a prang of guilt shooting through his gut  
"I know..."  
"It's just hard. Take care of yourself Eren, Grisha wouldn't want you to stop smiling just because he's gone"  
Eren mumbled a quiet thankyou before exiting the vehicle. He couldn't even walk properly, but eventually he reached the front door and fell inside. He headed straight up the stairs and into his room. Seeing the room had no lock, he used the chair usually as aside for his washing, to bar anyone getting in.

He didn't know that Armin's grandfather was still worried, the man had noticed how thin and almost frail Eren seemed, he was going to send Armin around in a few hours, hopefully Eren would be up for a visit by then.

*  
Eren stripped his clothes off, ashamed that he was hard again. He crawled into bed and tried to ignore his feelings. His body crying for release and his heart calling for Levi's touch. Each second was worse than the previous. He was so hard it hurt. He closed his eyes, he could see Levi, smell him, feel his touch upon his skin. One hand slid down to awkwardly begin jerking himself off, Levi's name on his lips as he finally came. He felt so guilty. No wonder Levi had been so upset when they'd both calmed down. He'd fucked a perfect stranger, and could have gotten said stranger pregnant. 

He pushed himself up in disgust. He wiped his hand clean on his ruined clothes and forced himself over to his small desk. He couldn't do this anymore. His life was a mess, he couldn't drag Levi into it all. He penned his letter to Armin, not telling him he'd fucked Levi, but that he wasn't coping, he couldn't do this anymore. He apologised for being a shitty friend and asked Armin to forgive his weakness. He folded it carefully and propped it up on his desk, so it'd be obvious to anyone who entered.

He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, no need to scare those who'd come for his body and headed into the bathroom. There he rinsed his hands, and shuffled through the draws until he found a razor, snapping the flimsy plastic apart until the blade was free. Never in his life had his mind felt so clear as in that moment. He took a deep breath, preparing for the pain, his fingers shook as he pushed down against his wrist, a long deep cut forming from his actions. He tried to take the blade with his other hand, but his fingers wouldn't cooperate. Fucking moron... couldn't even kill himself properly.

He watched the red blood run into the sink and began to laugh. Why hadn't he done this earlier? His mother would be so relieved, she'd always said it should have been him. His legs gave out and he sank to his knees, the cabinet was the only thing holding him up. But soon his world began to grey and he slumped sideways. The blood flowing freely.

*  
Armin was pacing his room when his grandfather finally returned. Something was wrong with Eren, his friend was so thin, he seemed to be in pain and not just from being in heat. He ran down the stairs when he heard the front door close, his grandfather looked grim  
"So you noticed it too"  
His grandpa nodded and Armin let out a big breath  
"I want to go check on him..."  
"Give him a moment, he's only just got home... but after dinner, I'll drive you over"  
"I can walk... but..."  
"He's in shock, it's probably a big surprise to find out you're an omega"  
"He didn't even know what an omega was... I can't imagine how scared he is..."  
"I'll make extra tonight, so take him some when you go"  
Armin nodded, he walked to the living room and sat down, his grandfather moving to the kitchen. Armin couldn't stop his racing thoughts. How could he not realise how thin Eren had gotten? Sure they didn't see each other outside of school, but that was 5 days a week! Why was he so stupid!"

Armin could barely eat dinner, his grandfather kicking him out when it seemed Armin wouldn't eat anymore. Gratefully he grabbed the containers his grandpa had made up for Eren and stuffed them in a plastic bag, calling out a goodbye as he ran out the door.

*  
Armin knocked against the front door, frowning as a drunken Carla opened the door, her face lit up upon seeing him, quickly inviting him inside and telling him to go upstairs, that Eren should be in his room. Armin felt a chill run down his spine. This wasn't the woman he remembered at all.

He could smell the blood almost immediately as soon as he reached the top of the stairs. His stomach dropped. He moved towards Eren's room, but stopped at the bathroom, a thin stream of light shone through the gap where the door hadn't shut.  
"Eren?"  
He pushed the door open, his eyes widening. Eren was so thin, a human skeleton laying in a pool of blood. His fingers found out his phone, calling for an ambulance. The woman told him to stay on the line until the paramedics arrived, but Armin set his phone down. He had to stop the bleeding. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, tears spilled from his eyes. Why hadn't he insisted Eren stay at his place? He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it tightly around the long wound, praying the ambulance arrived soon. He didn't even think to call Carla. His full attention on Eren.

He didn't know how long he had to wait until he finally heard voices at the door, and then steps on the stairs  
"In here!"  
His voice was high and panicked, it took him a moment to realise it even belonged to him.  
He felt strong hands pull him away and he stumbled into the hall, Carla watched the whole scene a few steps back  
"Eren tried to kill himself"  
Armin watched as Carla began to cry, something still felt off about it all. Eren was carried out the bathroom and past them, Carla following and Armin a few steps behind her. Neither allowed to ride with Eren to hospital. Carla thanked Armin and it was clear he was being sent home. He returned to the bathroom to grab his phone, and left. His whole body shaking.

*  
For the second time in the same day Levi found himself staring out at the pavement, this time he hoped he'd see Eren. He didn't want to talk to him... but he did... he longed for him still and despite cleaning the bathroom, he could still smell Eren, it was like the whole house had absorbed his smell. His heart jumped as someone stopped in front of the house, his feet carrying outside before he even registered the physical differences between Eren and this stranger. This stranger was sobbing, it wasn't like he cared but the kid seemed pretty upset, he reached out gently and placed a hand on the kids shoulder.  
"Hey, are you alright?  
The kid jumped and turned to face him, wiping his face with his sleeve  
"Sorry..."  
"It's alright... do you live around here? If you keep stopping you'll never get home"  
"Yes... s-sorry..."  
"Here I'll walk you home alright?"  
The strange kid nodded and began to walk, Levi falling into step. In his mind he could smell Eren, he wondered where the omega was... he nearly walked past the place where the kid stopped  
"Thankyou... I'm sorry... my friend tried to kill himself... I guess I'm still in shock"  
Levi nodded, that had to feel shit  
"I'm sorry to hear that man"  
"Armin... my names Armin"  
Levi nodded, offering the kid a small smile  
"Well Armin, I hope it all turns out alright... take care of yourself"  
Levi turned and started walking away, he raised a hand and waved goodbye, Armin opened the door and disappear inside.

Levi sighed as he reached his house, Kenny was home again. He prepared himself for what was coming, his fear and hatred of he man drove Armin and his problems away.


	2. 2

Eren sighed for what seemed the millionth time that morning, after 2 and a half weeks in hospital he was finally free... and now walking to school with Armin. His life had taken an abrupt right turn since he'd woke up confused and alone in hospital.

*  
It was only the next day, after Eren had been taken away by ambulance, and Armin's grandfather was on his way to check up on Carla, he could only imagine the pain the woman must be going through, Grisha's death had been horrific enough, but now with Eren attempting suicide, well the young woman must be distraught... that however was not the scene he arrived at her house to find.

Carla was a woman on a mission, black plastic bags sat discarded across the houses front veranda, she hardly seemed to be a woman in grief, as he pulled up to the curb he took a deep breath an uncomfortable feeling had settled in his stomach. He took his time to turn the car off and unbuckle himself, even longer to open the door and slide out, Carla jumped when she finally noticed him, the woman planted a fake smile on her face as he came closer  
"Hello Carla, it's been a while"  
Armin's grandfather could smell the alcohol rolling off the woman, and the bags seemed to be filled with clothes, he had a feeling he knew what was happening  
"It has, come about Eren have you?"  
He nodded, watching her facial expression closely  
"That boy is such a fucking disgrace, first he killed Grisha, and now he's an omega and he's tried to off himself"  
He could only stare in shock at the woman's words, this wasn't the Carla he knew.  
"I'm not having him here, not after all of this"  
She gestured to the bags, he'd been right in his assumption, these were all Eren's things  
"Well I take it you don't need a lift to the hospital then?"  
Carla shook her head  
"That boy is dead to me, and if you know what's good for him, you'll keep him away from Armin"  
"I can't do that Carla, it's not what Grisha would want..."  
Pain flashes across Carla's face, it soon morphed into anger  
"Don't talk to me like you knew him? He was my fucking husband! And Eren killed him!"  
Carla spun around and stormed inside, slamming the front door behind her, the old man could only stare and shake his head. He wondered if Eren had been suffering in silence all these years...   
Well he wasn't having it, it was a slow process, but eventually he had all of the bags that Carla had wanted to bin, loaded in the boot of his car. If she wasn't going to step up and take care of Eren, he would.

The next stop was the hospital, he explained the situation to the nurse on duty, she listened but informed him she'd need to talk to Carla to confirm it all. He watched the poor woman flinch at whatever Carla was saying on the phone. By the end of it she was clearly disgusted with the woman, and it was added to Eren's medical records that he'd be Eren's next of kin, all medical decisions would be left up to the old mans discretion.   
He was allowed to visit Eren for a few minutes, the teens arm was bandaged and he was so pale he nearly blended into the bed, the hospital gown did nothing to how thin Eren was. Well he wasn't standing for that either. They told him Eren would be kept in a medically induced coma for the duration of his heat, and he agreed that would be for the best.

By the time he got home, he had it all planned, Eren would use the guest bedroom, he even unpacked all of Eren's things so he'd be able to move right in once released from hospital. 

Armin was ecstatic that not only was Eren alive and recovering, but his friend would be moving in. As his grandson started making plans, he listened, finding himself smiling. Yes, Eren moving in would be a good thing.

*  
As Eren woke, he realised he'd fucked up. It only took a quick glance to tell he was in hospital, panic setting in. If his mother found out... she'd be furious, to say the least. He fiddled with the IV line in his arm, struggling to get free from all the stupid tubes and lines they seemed to think he needed. A loud mechanical beep scared the hell out of him and soon a less than amused nurse was by his side telling him to calm down, that all this stress wasn't good for him or his child. He looked at the woman in horror. Surely she was just messing with him, her lips kept moving but he heard nothing, instead he promptly passed out. 

It'd taken days to get used to the idea. He'd been made to speak to all sorts of people, dietitians, therapists, doctors and an obstetrician. He felt like a freak and was a total mess for most of it. The low point was when Armin came to visit and caught him crying. He couldn't tell his friend... he didn't want Armin to hate him or find him disgusting, instead he'd pushed him away... and Armin had left with a smile and small wave. He wasn't even 16 yet... his birthday was 5 months away... 

When Armin's grandfather came to visit, he felt his cheeks turn red in embarrassment, the old man knew everything. The old man told him how he'd be living with them, and the circumstances behind it, promising Eren that Armin wouldn't find out, for that Eren was grateful. He begged the man to keep his pregnancy secret. To hear his mother had tried to throw away all trace of him had hurt, but now he was pregnant, he didn't need her fake love. He'd have a family of his own and give this child all the love that she'd deprived him. After that he began to eat properly and by the end of the next week they finally discharged him.

Which lead to the current issue. The soul sucking building that stood in front of him and liked to call its self a school.

*  
Armin giggled at Eren's sigh before playfully bumping against him, Eren shot him a half glare before shaking his head and the two entered the building. 

Eren swore he could feel everyone staring as he walked through the halls towards his locker. Armin followed his everystep and Eren wondered if he'd ever have a moment free. It seemed like Armin had decided that he needed to watch Eren's every move, and as sweet as that was... well, he needed a break. Even their first class was together, English. Eren had never worried about his grades, it didn't matter what his report card said, it was never good enough for his mother. So he lived on doing just enough, but now he was living with Armin, he knew his friend would be busting his balls if he didn't try. Eren also felt he owed it to Armin's grandfather to try harder, the man had taken a huge chance on him after all.

Eren slipped into class, taking his usual seat and Armin sat down next to him. It didn't take long before other students began to file in, it was the last student in that made Eren's blood ran cold. He couldn't breath and the room began to spin. What was Levi doing here? Since when did he go to this school. Vomit crept up his throat and he pushed back from the desk. Hand firmly clamped over his mouth as he jogged from the classroom, he could see the omega was less than impressed to see him too. But the main problem for Eren was how badly he wanted Levi. Levi was his... his alpha, his baby's father... and the man he'd made a huge mistake with. Part of him had hoped to never see Levi again. But was was it all ready a mistake?

Pushing open the bathroom door, he barely made it to the cubicle before vomiting violently. His whole body shook with effort as he brought up the remains of his small breakfast. Even with access to food, Eren had found it hard to eat. It wasn't just the smell. It was the idea of eating itself. The way the food looked, tasted, the act of eating and the noise one made as they ate. He couldn't handle it. It just made him feel so sick.  
"Eren?"  
Eren jumped, sprung in the act  
"I'm alright Armin"  
He could see the frown forming on Armin's face and half lied to the boy  
"It's alright, I'm just not really used to food, they said this might happen"  
Armin nodded and helped Eren back up, both teens washing their hands and Eren rinsed his mouth.

Eren stopped just short of the class door, Levi was in their...  
"It's alright, I told the teacher you were sick, you can go to the infirmary of you want, I'll bring your things there"  
Eren shook his head, he couldn't afford to start skipping on his first day back. He took a deep breath and slid the door open. The teacher said nothing as they took their seats, Eren ignored the desire to look back at Levi. No he'd pretend he didn't even exist. He didn't need an alpha to raise his child.

*  
This was harder than Eren thought and by lunch time... well he was pretty much a nervous wreck, everywhere he went he could smell the alpha and his body was tingling, demanding that he submit to Levi's will.

Armin wasn't blind to Eren's plight, he watched every nervous movement his friend made and Eren seemed to really struggling, when Armin asked him about it, Eren had said that it was because there was so many alphas, and that it's thrown him for a loop. The blonde teen could only nod sympathetically, this was the most people Eren had been around since discovering he was an omega, so naturally it was going to take time to adjust.

As the pair walked towards the cafeteria, Eren stumbled to a stop, Armin looked forward, but couldn't see why, all he could see was that teen that walked him home that day. He whispered in Eren's ear that he'd be right back and Eren nodded.  
Armin jogged over to where Levi was standing, tapping the other boy on the arm  
"Hey, I've been wanting to see you again..."  
Levi turned to Armin, it took a second for recollection to set in  
"You're Armin right?"  
"Yep, you remembered! Anyway I wanted to thank you again for your help that day"  
Levi nodded slowly   
"I take it your friends alright then?"  
"Yeah... he's living with us now..."  
"That's good, well I guess I'll see you around kid"  
"Wait! What's your name?"  
Levi extended his hand and Armin shook is  
"I'm Levi"  
"Well, thanks Levi... I've got to get back to my friend now, but if you see me around don't be afraid to say hi"  
Levi looked past Armin, his eyes falling on Eren, the omega seemed to be in distress. His mouth went dry as he nodded, forcing himself to turn away from the omega and make his way into the cafeteria.

Armin jogged back to Eren, his friend was dangerously pale  
"Hey, sorry about that, ready for lunch?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't think I can eat anything... so what was that about?"  
"Oh, that was Levi, he lives near me... he walked me home after I found you..."  
Eren winced and nodded, his hand unconsciously going to the bandage on his arm. The wound may have healed, but it'd left and deep angry scar that he was self conscious about. In the air he could smell Levi on Armin and a pit of jealous welled up.  
"Earth to Eren? You alright"  
Eren shook his head, he couldn't breathe and nausea was rising once again. He shoved his bag into Armin's hands and bolted for the nearest bathroom, his body shaking pitifully as nothing came up. 

Dutifully Armin had followed him  
"Eren... maybe you should go home... this is the second time today... it's alright if you're not ready to be back"  
Eren nodded. Thanks to eating nothing since a slice of toast for breakfast, and vomiting twice his head was pounding. If it was just him, he'd have ignored it. But now he had his child to think about and he didn't want to fuck that up  
"Thanks Armin, will you let our teachers know for me..."  
"Yep, will you be alright to get home though?"  
"Yeah... sorry about this..."  
Armin giggled and Eren stared up at him  
"What's so funny?"  
"No, I was just thinking... all those times you protected and helped me as a kid, it's my turn now"  
Eren felt a rush of warmth towards his friend, he reached up and Armin pulled him to his feet and into an unexpected hug   
"Message me when you get home alright..."  
"Armin, you do realise I don't own a phone right..."  
"Shit, well call me on the home phone, the numbers saved to memory"  
"Armin, I'll be fine. I'm going to go home and straight to sleep. Promise. Now got eat lunch before you run out of time"  
Armin nodded, clearly not impressed he wouldn't be getting a phone call and handed Eren back his bag. He washed his hands quickly and left. Eren doing the same.

For the rest of the day Armin's thoughts were on Eren. As his friend wasn't there for science, he was paired with Levi. Now that the class has an odd number, Armin, Eren and Levi would be working together. Armin wondered how Eren would like Levi. The dark haired teen seemed nice enough and even though his eyes were cold, Armin found a warmth to them. He wondered if Levi was an alpha, if so, he'd totally have to set him up with Eren.

*  
For Levi this day never seemed to end. He hadn't expected to see Eren first thing, in his first class, at his new school. He missed his old one, Isabel and Farlan were there, here he had no one. He winced as Eren ran from the room, a blonde haired boy ran after him and Levi wondered if they were an item... he clenched his fists to keep his anger under control. It was his fault, he'd fucked up, if only he'd kept his composure... maybe that beautiful omega would be his. That was part of the reason he'd been expelled, after that incident with Eren, he'd gone into a rut. Taking out his sexual frustrations by beating some kid to a pulp, well it wasn't like the kid didn't deserve it, he was bullying some of their lower class men. Still he'd been expelled and now he was to spend his school life in this torturous hell.

He knew he was supposed to be paying attention in class, but he couldn't. He could smell the discomfort on Eren, the teens wonderful sweet smell was tinged with a hint of sharpness that Levi couldn't identify... but that wasn't his concern... he'd told himself again and again it was just a heat of the moment thing and hated himself each time he did. Finally lunch rolled round.

He'd been trying to figure out who the blonde kid was all day, he'd realised he'd seemed familiar, but it wasn't until Armin came up to him that he put two and two together. He greeted the kid, but in his mind he wondered if he should be pushing Armin away... he seemed to be good friends with Eren... no wait... this could be good... maybe Armin could introduce them and maybe he could start again with scratch with his... the.. omega. He tried to keep his attention on Armin, but Eren was so close, he actually let out a sigh of relief once the small teen left.

Fuck this was going to be hard.

Science was an unexpected win. He was to be paired with Armin and Eren. Now the two of them would be forced to talk! He tried to contain his enthusiasm though, Eren wasn't there for class and though Levi desperately wanted to ask Armin why, he couldn't get the words out... but by the end of it, he and Armin had exchanged numbers and seemed to be on good ground.

*  
Eren had arrived home with the intention of climbing straight into bed, instead he found himself sitting in the kitchen with Armin's grandfather, sipping tea for some unknown reason. Though, he had to admit it helped.  
"Eren...? Do you want want to talk about it"  
Eren scrubbed his face, today didn't feel real  
"He's in my class..."  
"He?"  
Eren's hands came down to cover his his belly and Armin's grandfather nodded  
"That can't be easy?"  
"Well, it certainly through me for a loop... it was all just a bit too much at once"  
Armin's grandfather took Eren's now empty teacup away  
"Why don't you do get some sleep... I'll let Armin know you're alright"  
Eren nodded and thanked the man, finally able to retreat to his room.  
He stripped down to his boxers, only now noticing that he'd slicked slightly... he groaned in frustration and climbed into bed, arms wrapped around his belly protectively. He didn't need Levi.   
He slept late into the afternoon, Armin woke him up for dinner and Eren uncurled slowly, his friend chucking his clothes at him, Eren grinning as Armin retreated.

Dinner was stew, Eren could only eat a little, it was too rich for Eren's stomach. He smiled apologetically and left the table. He could feel Armin watch him go, but neither Arlert said anything. Eren climbed back up the stairs and back to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.


	3. 3

The next day was not in fact better. Eren's dreams had been full of Levi and all the things he wanted the alpha to do him. He woken covered in slick and his own semen. More than mortified he'd had a wet dream at his best friends house. Silently he slipped from the bed, there were a few small drops of slick on the sheets, but his boxers had absorbed most of the mess, he padded silently down to the bathroom, it was still early and he seemed to be the only one awake.

Slipping free of the ruined underwear he eyed them in disgust, his stupid body had betrayed him and how was he even supposed to look at Levi at school? He turned the shower and and slipped under the warm water, fingers working deftly to clean himself of his own fluids. Stupid fucking hormones.

After showering he redressed, he actually had clothes that fitted now, but still kept his old things, he need them in a couple of months, not just as his baby bump developed, bit because he really wanted to try get back to a healthy weight for both his and his babies sake. 

*  
He was laying in bed, gently stroking his stomach, when Armin knocked on the door. His hands flew from his belly and he tried not to look like he'd just been sprung  
"Come eat breakfast!"  
Armin smirked at him and Eren didn't say anything, if his friend wanted to think he'd caught him jerking off... well that was better than the alternative.

The smell of pancakes sent Eren scrambling. Wasn't this morning sickness this supposed to happen later on? Like when there was an actually baby not a tiny bean... he'd have to look at this up... he realised there was a lot he'd have to look up and it sent his mind reeling... how was he supposed to have a baby and care for it when he was as good as homeless?  
"Eren... grandpa made you some honey on toast, you can eat it in your room if want"  
Eren flushed the toilet and rinsed his hands and mouth. He was already annoyed at all of this... and he was supposed to do this for months. He forced a smile and opened the door, taking the plate and thanking Armin. The smell of honey didn't seem to set him off, and he was hopefully that he'd found something to eat and not bring up. He eat his toast carefully, determined not to get crumbs on the bed and managed to eat a slice and a half. Probably no where near how much he needed to eat, but at least it was something.  
Reaching over the bed he pulled out the two small pill bottles, one contained vitamin pills, the other pills to suppress his smell. Something or other about how even though he was pregnant, alphas would still be after his arse. If he was honest the whole conversation had made him think of Levi and he'd tuned out. Shaking out the pills he dry swallowed them and pushed himself up, heading down to meet Armin before leaving for school.

The two teens left, each seemingly lost in there own thoughts, Eren hadn't even realised Armin had stopped, he turned and realised they were out the front of Levi's house, panic rose in his chest and he struggled to regain his composure  
"Eren, you don't mind if Levi walks with us do you? He's knew and I don't think he knows anyone..."  
Eren nodded, forcing himself to be normal. Armin couldn't find out. He watched the teen pull his phone out and send a message, Levi appeared out the front of the house a few minutes later  
"Levi! This is my friend Eren"  
Eren nodded in Levi's direction and the alpha gave a nod back. Armin quickly started a conversation with the alpha and Eren trailed half a step behind. It seemed to take twice as long to get to school, and when they did Eren excused himself to the bathroom. The cold water he splashed on his face did little to easy the burning of his body. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted Levi. He wondered if he would still feel the same if he wasn't pregnant to the alpha. He jumped as the bell rang and hurried from the bathroom. 

His first class was P.E, Armin wasn't in this class, he only really had one person he talked to and that was Jean. They'd sort of ended up around each other since their junior year. They fought like cats and dogs, but he didn't really mind the boy. He changed for P.E painfully aware that his bandaged arm was on display, and Jean naturally announced the fact in his stupidly annoying voice. Even with the bandage he wasn't excused from class, choosing to run track over playing soccer. 

*  
By lunch he was running on fumes, he may have slightly over done it... trying to clear his mind of his problems. He'd showered in the locker room, but it'd only been fast, he felt too uncomfortable to shower properly. He saw Armin and Levi already seated in the cafeteria and had to force his feet towards them, sitting down he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head down. 

Armin eyed Eren, his friend seemed exhausted, not even caring about the water dripping from his hair. He could see the dampness of his friends hoodie and rolled his eyes. Eren wasn't going to get anywhere if he didn't start taking better care of himself... and then he heard a soft snore. Eren had actually fallen asleep. Levi shot him a look and Armin shrugged, he couldn't see the point in waking Eren until it was time for the next class.

His friend jumped, sleepy and confused and then angry, Armin couldn't figure why Eren was glaring at Levi, but Levi just laughed it off... even though it did sound strained.

The last two blocks of the day were art. He usually liked art, not that he was good, but it was relaxing to scribble down crap and know there were others just as bad around you. But of course, Levi was in the class, already seated by the time Eren arrived. He ignored the alpha and took a seat down the back. It didn't seem to matter anyway, Levi's attention was being held by a short strawberry blonde, Eren vaguely remembered her being called Petra or something. He held down the rejection he felt, even with Armin it'd hurt seeing him so close to Levi, but he needed to learn to suppress these emotions, Levi wasn't his. He couldn't cling to the memory of, what was probably, just a quick fuck for the alpha.  
As the lesson began, he realised he couldn't do it. Silent tears had begun to fall and he felt like a total idiot. Grabbing his bag he walked out and was home 20 minutes later. 

Armin's grandfather called out to him, but he didn't reply. He fled to his room and kicked his shoes off before climbing into bed and beginning to cry. Why'd it have to hurt so much?

Armin's grandfather said nothing as he entered the crying teens room. He sat on the edge of Eren's bed and pulled Eren up near him.   
"I'm... sorry..."  
"Shh... it's alright, get it all out..."  
Eren nodded against the old man  
"I just... I don't understand why it hurts this badly... it's not like we were dating... he's a stranger... but..."  
"It's alright... you're allowed to hurt and allowed to cry... how about you spend the rest of the week home, try and figure out what you want to do and say..."  
"T-thank... you..."  
"It's fine, it's fine. You aren't the first person I've known to get pregnant, your heads probably all over the place, and it's going to take a while for you to get used to a normal routine"  
The old man held Eren until the teen finally calmed, he tucked Eren into bed and closed the bedroom door behind him. He couldn't believe how much Carla had changed, with what Eren was going through and what was coming , he needed her support... well the support of the Carla he used to know.

*  
Armin kicked the pebble listlessly down the street, Eren was staying home the rest of the week, he paused out front of Levi's house, sending him a quick text, like yesterday, Levi appeared after a few minutes, Armin noted his confused look  
"Eren's home sick today..."  
"Is... is he alright?"  
Levi felt like his heart had stopped, he coughed slightly trying to cover his anxiety  
"Well I'll tell you, but only because I think you and Eren will get along awesomely... you both have the same look in your eyes... Eren's been my best friend since we were kids, and that day I met you, he was the friend..."  
Levi felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs. Eren... god... this was all his fault.  
"But you know... I think Eren trying to kill himself actually saved him, we never knew, but his mum was abusing him... that's why he's so skinny, so now he lives with us"  
Levi nodded, he didn't trust himself it to explode. He knew first hand what it was like to be abused by a parental figure, he could imagine the pain Eren was in, and the sex between the two of them had probably what pushed the kid over.  
"You know, he showed up that day in heat, he didn't even know what an alpha or an omega was... I guess it was just too much"  
Armin looked at Levi like he wanted a reply, Levi wanted to run, he needed to see Eren, to make sure he was really alight, but part of him was sick to his stomach. He'd thought Eren was addled due to his heat, not ignorant to it all.

"Levi?"  
Armin clicked his fingers in front of Levi's face and he realised they were already in front of the school.   
"Sorry, I was just in my own head... I'll see you last block for science right"  
Armin nodded  
"Yep, see you then!"

*  
Eren slept for most of the day, he couldn't stomach food at all today and Armin's grandfather ended up making him a doctors appointment. The small amount of weight Eren had gained in hospital had been lost again, and Eren had asked him what to do.

As they pulled up at the clinic, Eren waited for the old man to climb out the car, half hiding behind him as they walked through the sliding doors.   
The reception was cramped and poorly decorated, the receptionist all but a bitch to him as she handed him the forms to fill in. Eren filled them in the best he could, Armin's grandfather filled the rest in, the pair returned the forms and took a seat, it wasn't a long wait until Eren was called in, Armin's grandfather asked if he wanted him to come in with him, but Eren declined. 

The doctor wasn't what he was expecting, the woman was young and her smile infectious. She listened as he explained he was having problems with morning sickness and hadn't been able to eat much of anything. She nodded and sympathy before asking him to jump on the scales. He barely weighed 55kgs, a male of his size and age should weigh at least 75.   
She wrote a prescription for anti nausea medication and wanted Eren to come back in two weeks for an ultrasound and check up. She also recommended instead of trying to eat healthy, he try find what foods he did like and work from there. Eren nodded and thanked her. Feeling a little more optimistic than before. 

They stopped by the pharmacy near the clinic before heading home, Eren's appointment card safely in Armin's grandfathers wallet. He asked the teen if there was anything in particular he wanted for dinner, but Eren shook his head, he really couldn't remember what most things tasted like, so it'd be hit and miss for a while.

*  
Armin was already home by the time the two arrived back, he was seated at the kitchen table, books open in front of him, but he wasn't alone. Levi was seated across from him, the blonde teen was explaining something to the raven and Eren had to fight the urge to retreat to his room  
"Eren! Your back... grab your stuff, we just started our science assignment"  
Eren nodded and walked up to his room, he wondered if it'd be too rude to just hide away. He scolded himself, reminding himself he had to pretend nothing was wrong. He grabbed his text books and notepad before heading back down, taking a seat next to Armin  
"I was worried when you weren't home, but grandpa said you were both at the doctors..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, but it's nothing major, just need to take some meds so I don't keep vomiting"  
Armin nodded  
"That reminds me, Levi you're staying for dinner"  
Levi stared at Armin, smiling at how blunt he was  
"Depends, what's for dinner"  
"Eren, what do you feel like?"  
"Um... I don't know... I don't what's safe to eat and what's not..."  
"Pizza it is, I'll ask grandpa if I can borrow his credit card, but it should be ok"  
"Alright, but maybe order a plain cheese for me... "  
Armin nodded and Eren changed the topic he hated talking and thinking about food. Armin quickly caught him up on the assignment and the three teens settled down to work.

Armin's grandfather interrupted them about an hour later  
"What do you three want for dinner?"  
"Can we order pizza?"  
"And Eren's alright with this?"  
"Yeah, he asked for plain cheese"  
"Alright, my cards in my wallet"

Armin took their orders and went to find his grandpas wallet, his fingers sliding out the card and another card with it  
"Grandpa! What's this?"  
The old man shuffled into the kitchen, Eren's stomach dropped as Armin help up the white business card with his next appointment written on it  
"It says it's for an ultrasound?"  
"Armin, that's mine..."  
Armin looked at Eren curiously and Eren tried to ignore the feeling that all eyes were on him  
"It's just to check and make sure everything things alright... cause you know, I can't really eat..."  
Armin nodded, he had the feeling that Eren was hiding something, but he had to trust his friend.

Armin rung through their order and the three began clearing the table. Eren disappeared to the kitchen to take his meds, Armin jumped when he heard him swear, he jogged into the room to find Eren struggling to take the bandage from his arm, it was hard not to laugh  
"Eren, need some help?"  
Eren nodded, a slight blush across his face, his hoodie was drenched too, Armin was dying to know how his friend managed to take a mini bath in a matter of seconds  
"Take your hoodie off first"  
"But..."  
"Eren it's just the three of us and Levi, it's fine..."  
Eren nodded, he wasn't showing yet so there wasn't anything there to hide. Armin helped him out his hoodie and began unwrapping his arm, Eren flinching as the red scar shone angrily in the kitchen light. Armin was staring and Eren pulled his arm away, just a tad too forcefully. He mumbled and apology and trailed after Armin back to the kitchen table. Armin and Levi chatted back and forth until the door bell rang and the blonde teen got up to collect their order.

Levi couldn't help but stare, the scar painfully obvious and the feeling in his gut was far from hunger. He wanted to say something, anything... but the words caught in his mouth. Armin's grandfather shuffled on with plates and cups, Armin came back and rolled his eyes   
"Grandpa, the point of pizza is no dishes..."   
Eren took a plate, but Levi and Armin didn't. The two teens set the boxes up, Eren nervously taking a slice of cheese pizza. He timidly bit on the end. It was a bit greasy and he only managed a few bites before putting it down.   
"Eren? You alright?"  
"Sorry... apparently pizza is a no go..."  
Both Levi and Armin stared at him  
"That's fine Eren, why don't you make some toast, you should try and eat..."  
"Thank, I will..."  
Eren pushed the plate towards Armin and left back to the kitchen. The pizza hadn't been completely terrible, but eating in front of Levi... was too much. He waited for his toast before slathering it in butter and honey, returning back to the kitchen table.

*  
Eren was completely drained, it was late by the time Levi actually left and Armin was talking his ear off about him. The blonde trying to play matchmaker grated on his nerves. He retreated to his room, only to find himself back down in the living room, watching the TV on low, a few hours later.

"Eren, you alright?"  
Eren sighed, he was tired of being asked   
"Yes... no... I don't know..."  
"You seemed a bit quiet over dinner"  
"Well... it's just a bit awkward..."  
"Was it Levi? That's his name right, Armin sent me a text saying they were both here while you were at the doctors, I didn't think anything of it..."  
"Levi's the father... Armin seems to really like him, so I don't want to jeopardise there friendship, but fuck..."  
Armin's grandfather let out a low whistle  
"That's rough"  
Eren nodded, he sunk back into the sofas cushions.  
"I need a job..."  
The old man let out a snort  
"That's the last thing you need to be thinking about, just focus on you and the baby for now"  
"How can I do that... I have no money, I'm freeloading here and everyday..."  
"Eren, you aren't free loading! You're practically a grandson to me and that makes this old man very happy, besides, I never thought I'd get to meet my great grandchildren in my life, so humour this old man"  
Eren wiped the tears away, he couldn't believe he was actually crying over this  
"And another thing, call me grandpa too, Mr Arlert's too formal..."  
"Alright... grandpa... I've never had grandparents before"  
"Well, now you do, why don't you try get some sleep, hopefully things will look better in the morning"  
"Thankyou"  
Eren placed the remote down in front of the old man and disappeared back up to his room. He still felt guilty about staying with the Arlerts, but part of him did feel better after, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*  
The next week saw him back at school, being able to eat had improved his mood and today was the day of his first ultrasound, he couldn't deny he was excited. Grandpa was picking him up from school at lunch... he still couldn't get used to calling the man grandpa, but since he smiled every time Eren did... well, it was worth it.

Slipping into the car, Eren was all smiles, grandpa was just the same it seemed. The drive to the clinic seemed to take forever, but once there the wait was only minutes, this time Eren wanted the old man there. The doctor quickly ran through a few questions, it made it easier given Eren knew the conception date. 

Eren settled back on the examination table, he pulled his hoodie up and shirt underneath, trying not to feel apprehensive about what was about to happen, his earlier excitement now fear... what if something was wrong? 

He stared at the small screen, trying to calm his heart rate. He listened to the doctors words until he finally heard what he needed "they were alright..."  
It took a second to realise that "they" wasn't referring to the unknown gender, but twins...  
His lip trembled, tears ran down his face, grandpa interrupted the woman, asking for a print out and she took the hint, giving them a few minutes alone, Eren clung to the old man, he was terrified.  
"Eren, it's ok, you're not alone... we'll figure this out.."  
Eren nodded, sitting back and wiping his face. The doctor returned and passed the prints over to them, Eren's fingers shaking as he took the envelope. He thanked her quietly.

They talked over options when it came to obstetrics and she gave Eren a few numbers of people to call, Eren nodded, apparently she still wanted him to come see her monthly, but wouldn't be taking care of the baby side of things. He nodded confused. Before he left though, she got him to jump on the scales, 56kg, he felt like a failure, but the doctor gently soothed him, telling him it was alright, these things would take time and to just keep at it.

*  
Eren had expected to head straight back to the house, instead he found himself shopping with grandpa for a cell phone. He'd never seen the point in one, and now even less so. He was living with the only two people he needed to talk to. He was clueless, but the old man knew exactly what he wanted and set up the plan and all. Finally they left after buying Eren's phone.

*  
Levi was once again with Armin when they arrived back, Eren nervously fingered the envelope in the pocket of his hoodie. If it was twins, wouldn't he get bigger faster... maybe he'd wait... he had a phone now, he could look up things to do with his pregnancy...  
"Earth to Eren? Hellooooooo!"  
Eren smiled at Armin, slipping his fingers back out his hoodies pocket. He sat down with the two other teens and placed the phone box on the table, Armin's eyes lightening up  
"Welcome to the 21st century!"  
Armin snatched the phone from Eren's hand, expertly tapping and swiping at the screen, Eren was confused when Armin pulled his own phone and began to tap away, a few seconds later both Levi's and Armin's phones went off  
"Right there we go! I've added Levi's,  
Jeans, grandpas and my numbers! You're set to go..."  
Eren tried not to be angry, Armin didn't know what he'd done. But fuck. Now Levi could talk to him whenever he wanted and that was so not alright. He shot Levi a glance but the other teen was tapping away on his own phone. He'd have to figure out how to text Levi and ask him to delete his number.

About an hour later Levi left and Armin immediately demanded to know how Eren's doctors appointment went, Eren filled him in... well minus the baby stuff and his friend was excited he'd gained a little weight. Dinner passed and the two did the dishes before Eren disappeared up to his room. It was only then that he could look at the photos from the ultrasound. His moment was interrupted by an unfamiliar ding, it took him a moment to realise it was his new phone.

Great... his first text message and it had to be from Levi.  
Levi: Look, I'm sorry that things between us are shit, and I'm sorry that Armin took over your phone and sent me your number. I'm not really good at all this, and I'd like to try be friends. I'm sorry about that mistake that day. I get it if you don't want to talk.

Eren read the message twice before trying to come up with a reply.   
Eren: For Armin's sake, I'll try to be a bit nicer, but I can't promise anything. Things have been a mess.  
He sent it, it took ages to type it out, this whole phone thing would take a while to get used to.

Levi: Alright. I really am sorry, I did only want to help you, but yeah. At least you didn't get pregnant, that's something right?

Eren winced at Levi's words. It felt like the alpha was rejecting him all over again  
Eren: Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow

Levi didn't reply and Eren let out a sigh of relief. He spent the next few hours working out how to work his phone. He even figured how to put a passcode on it, now Armin wouldn't be able to invade his privacy. Feeling a little more secure about the device, he took a photo of the ultrasound and figured how to make it his background. He set an alarm and settled down for the night. His hands once again protectively over his belly as he fell asleep.

*  
Eren made a real attempt the next morning, but he could help noticing that Levi looked like shit. Dark bags hung under the teens eyes and he wondered if Levi had slept at all. He smiled politely and fell into step with the pair.

Class passed almost pleasantly. Armin kept sending small texts and Eren smiled at each of them. He was still smiling at the end of the day. Right up to then moment he found himself throwing up on the side of the footpath on the way home. He wanted to die from embarrassment. Armin rubbed his back sympathetically, and tears streamed down Eren's face. He couldn't help it.   
"Levi, held me get him home"  
Eren felt a jolt through his body when Levi touched him, he found himself leaning into the alphas touch.  
"Aw... if he hadn't been throwing his guts up, this was would be so cute, you two should totally get together"  
Eren shoved away from Levi, stumbling completely leaning on Armin. His skin craving the alphas touch.  
"I'm alright..."  
Eren missed the glance exchanged between the two other teens, Armin trying to tell Levi to take hold of Eren again and Levi trying to say no. In the end it wound up with both teens carrying Eren home, despite his protests. Not letting him go until Eren was propped up on the sofa in the living room. Levi excused himself and Armin went off to her Eren a drink.  
"You know, you and Levi would be a really cute couple... he's totally into you..."  
"Armin! Please don't... just don't... Levi and I aren't ever going to be a thing... so please"  
Eren's voice jumped a few pitches, his distress evident. Grandpa appeared from the back of the house and Eren was relieved for the save. The old man sent Armin off to hang out the washing and sat down across from Eren  
"What happened?"  
"I threw up on the way home... Armin made Levi help bring me home... now he's trying to play match maker..."  
"Ah, he's only trying to help. Maybe you should tell him... not everything... but..."  
Eren shook his head  
"He wants to be friends with Levi and I don't want to fuck that up..."  
"Alright, but think about it. I think you'll feel better if you do"  
Eren nodded and Armin came bounding back in, completely missing the slightly awkward air in he room. Eren excused himself and headed up to his room. He felt shit from vomiting and he was trying to ignore the fact he was slightly slick from Levi's touch. He pulled stripped down and climbed into bed before pulling out his phone. He'd forgotten he'd put on silent and there was a message from Levi   
Levi: Hey, are you alright?  
Eren: Yeah, sorry about before, that was pretty gross.  
Levi: Its alright, you couldn't help it   
Eren: Thanks

Eren had assumed that would be the end of their short conversation, instead Levi asked him what he was up to and Eren found himself replying. The two chatting about random stuff until dinner time. Eren didn't go down for dinner, but used it as an excuse to end the conversation. He felt weird about talking to Levi like he was a friend. He turned his phone off and pulled the sheet up over his head. Sleep eluded him for a few hours, he tossed and turned, until finally it claimed him.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho damn! Shits about to get real!
> 
> Guys!!! Thankyou!!! Your comments make soooo very happy!!!!  
> Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!!  
> Xxx 

The next few weeks found Eren getting closer to Levi, but pushing him away at the same time. He was completely smitten by the alpha, not that he wanted to admit it and the fact that he was sure he was beginning to show... well that lead to basically shoving Levi away completely. Armin and Levi were both confused, Eren an emotional wreck.

Still Armin insisted on inviting Levi for thanks giving, Eren was more than a little relieved when Levi declined. He enjoyed his first real thanks giving in 6 years, but at the end of the night, he found himself wishing Levi wasby his side. After that, Christmas came all too soon and then the new years. 

*  
Armin was bubbling excitedly, Jean had invited him to some new years party, and of course that meant that Eren was naturally coming with him. Eren was less than enthused. The smell of alcohol held too many bad memories, but he couldn't say no to Armin. 

Eren dressed in black, he was happy with the weight he'd put on, his ribs no longer obvious without a shirt on, but the thing he found himself focussing on was small curved bump that showed he was just on 3 months.   
"Eren! You ready!"  
"Coming!"  
Eren tried to tame his wild mop of brown hair, it'd gotten longer, he should probably get it cut soon. He grabbed his phone and headed out, Armin was also dressed in black, Eren nearly laughed at how different his friend looked  
"Right, Levi said he'd meet us out the front, apparently friends of his are giving us a lift"  
Eren nodded, wondering how Levi would look, he was sure he'd also be in black and the mental image was almost sinful.

A horn beeped out the front and the two teens said a hurried goodbye to grandpa. The back door of the car already open and they piled in  
"I'm Hanji, eyebrows here is Erwin... nice to meet you!"  
"Hanji, leave them alone. They aren't ready for your level of crazy just yet!"  
"But Levi... look at them... so cute and innocent!"  
Levi snorted, and Eren looked away. Yep... innocent.

*  
They'd barely been there an hour and Eren was already itching to leave. Armin had disappeared and wouldn't reply to his texts and everyone seemed to want to invade Eren's personal space. It was too much like being back with Carla, there were even teens smoking crack in the living room. He sent a text to Levi, asking if he'd seen Armin. Again getting no reply. He sighed, the noise drowned out by the thudding music, Eren headed back up upstairs, ignoring the various drunken teens, he checked each room looking for Armin, but it was what he saw in the bathroom that made him turn and run. Levi and that strawberry blonde Petra girl, she seemed to be trying her hardest to get into his pants. He couldn't stop his tears, he watched as Petra pulled Levi down to kiss him.

Eren took off, bolting for the front door, he nearly tripped over Armin in his haste, the teen giggling with Hanji over something apparently funny in their drunken state. He grabbed Armin by the arm and began to pull him home. Hanji was calling out to both of them, but Eren didn't stop. He was a few blocks away from the party before he fell to his knees sobbing, it hurt so fucking bad. How could Levi do that! He pulled his phone out and called grandpa up, choking to get the address out before hanging up on the old man. Armin was sprawled across the grass of someone's front yard. His phone dinged  
Levi: Did you find him?  
Eren: Just go back to Petra, we're going home

Eren didn't get a reply, he didn't expect one... but he did. He wanted Levi to tell him straight up, but... nothing. He curled into himself, forming a small ball as he waited, he didn't even realise when the car pulled up, barely aware of strong hands pulling him into it, or Armin falling less than gracefully into car next to him. Eren whimpered as Armin's hand hit his belly, the blow not hard, but enough to give him a bit of a shock  
"Shit Eren... are you alright?"  
Armin's words were slurred slightly  
"You're getting fat!"  
Armin grabbed his belly, Eren letting out another whimper of discomfort.  
"Armin, leave him alone..."  
"But he is!"  
"And that's a good thing... Eren are you alright? Are you in pain?"  
Eren shook his head, tears wouldn't stop falling  
"Well we'll be home soon"  
The rest of the car ride involved trying to convince Armin not to stick his head out the window, Eren would have found it hilarious if his heart wasn't breaking. Levi wasn't his, but that didn't mean he was alright with seeing him with someone else. Hell it'd been months since they had sex... and even then, that's all it was.

He done research since then, on both alphas and omegas, he knew that they were crazy compatible, that's why he'd been immune to Levi's suppressants and why he'd fallen pregnant so fast. Most articles promoted relationships between two mates like this, but Eren didn't know what to do. Levi had call it a mistake... but was it really? Eren was going to have two tiny babies relying on him... was it wrong to deprive them of their father? But at the same time, they were both so young...

"Eren?"  
Eren jumped and realised Armin had already bailed from the cars he shook his head slowly as slid out, grandpa grabbing his arm  
"What happened"  
"I... I was looking for Armin and came across Levi making out with a girl from school... I just..."  
The old man nodded slowly  
"Maybe it's time to tell him, Armin keeps telling me how happy you seem to be every time you two are talking... he's sure Levi feels the same"  
"I'm sorry... I just can't now"  
"It's alright, head on up to bed, I'll take care of Armin"  
Eren nodded and walked inside. He wanted to scream! Everything hurt so badly. He stripped down to his boxers, standing there examining his stomach. He took his phone out and took a few photos, it would be so easy to send one to Levi. He door burst open, a very giggly Armin falling in, his eyes widening  
"OMG Eren! You totally look like your pregnant! Imagine if it was Levi's! That would be adorable!" Armin ran over and rubbed Eren's belly, in the doorway their grandfather appeared  
"Armin, let Eren go... come on, it's time to go to bed..."  
"Nigh nigh Eren!"  
Armin was dragged from the room, Eren closing the door again. He crossed to his bed, wondering if Armin would remember this in the morning... if he did... well shit. 

*  
Eren awoke and realised he wasn't alone in bed, he slid free of Armin's hold and rushed into the bathroom. He wondered when Armin had snuck in, he hadn't felt a thing. Stripping off his boxers, he turned the shower on and stepped in. The warm water washing away the stress. He sent out a silent prayer that Armin wouldn't remember a thing. 

Having showered and brushed his teeth he migrated back to his room, Armin still snoring his head off, which gave Eren the chance to change. Thanks to his baby belly, he could actually fit into some of his old clothes, preferring them to the ones that had been brought for him. He still felt guilty at everything brought for him.

Coming down stairs, he ignored the urge to vomit, whatever he was smelling didn't agree with him, he pinched his nose and entered the kitchen, grandpa was making some kind of potato cake things. Eren gave a small wave, before pouring a glass of water and downing his meds.  
"Smell no good? Sorry about that, why don't you head on back up stairs, I'll open a window and let you know when it's safe"  
Eren thanked the man, his tone semi robotic from pinching his nose. He was on his way back towards the stairs when the doorbell rang, Eren opened it to find Levi standing on the front step. He so totally couldn't deal with the teen right now, so he did the mature adult thing and walked away. 

Armin's grandpa came over as Levi watched Eren move away. He didn't understand what was going on with the omega. The old man let Levi know that Armin was still asleep, and to maybe come back later. Levi politely said goodbye, and Eren felt like a total dick. He had no where to retreat now, downstairs still smelt of spice and Armin was in his bed. Walking out the back door he closed it behind him and sank down on the concrete step, the air outside was so much better, helping to clear his mind and the sun felt wonderful.

Armin didn't surface until late in the afternoon, cradling his very tender head, Eren prodded gently and found Armin remembered nothing of the night before. 

*  
The few days holiday saw Armin and Eren playing video games, grandpa had brought Armin an new Xbox one and now Eren was totally kicking his arse at some fighting game. Armin was beyond hopelessly, he chalked Eren's winning streak up to beginners luck. When Armin's phone dinged, he paused mid round, Eren was about to complain, but the look on Armin's face stopped him  
"What's up?"  
"I asked Levi if he wanted to come hang, but he says he doesn't want to intrude... did something happen between you two...?"  
"Maybe he doesn't want it to be awkward now he's with Petra"  
Armin began to laugh and Eren looked at him confused  
"Petra was all over Levi at the party, Jean was telling me about it... but then she kissed him and he blurted out he was gay! Apparently she was mortified"  
Eren stared in shock, he'd been sure the alpha was dating the sweet strawberry blonde girl.   
"Besides! Levi totally only has eyes for you! But you're so completely blind about it all..."  
Eren's mouth went dry. What was e supposed to do now.  
He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through until he found his message chain with Levi. He might have deleted Levi's name from his phone, but he couldn't bring himself to delete the messages to  
Eren: Look, I'm sorry I was a total dick the other day. I can't stand the smell of booze and then the smell of breakfast made me sick. Don't feel like you can't come hang out, Armin misses you!

Eren sent the message waiting for a reply, his phone dinged a few seconds later   
Levi: K

Eren looked at the letter... seriously, that was the best the alpha could come up with? The hell! 

About half an hour later doorbell rang, both boys jumped and Armin ran to answer the door  
"Levi! You came! It's awesome to see you, come on in"  
Levi followed behind Armin, he looked at Eren and Eren nodded. The omega could still picture Petra all over him. He clamped a hand to his mouth, running to the kitchen before vomiting in the sink   
"Eren?"  
He winced as Levi said his name. The alpha came up behind him and stopped just short of touching him, Eren immediately breathed in Levi's scent, he couldn't help but slick.  
"Eren? Are you alright?"  
Eren had a feeling that Levi could smell the slick, there was something almost uncomfortable in the way Levi asked if he was alright  
"Um... yeah..."  
Turning the tap on, he washed the vomit down the drain. His arse felt sticky and he wanted to shower  
"Can you tell Armin, I'll be back down in a minute..."  
Levi nodded and Eren walked away. He cursed his stupid body. He was pregnant, why did he still have to slick?!?

*  
By the time he got out the shower, the weather had shifted, he could hear the light pitter patter of rain in the roof and he tried to push back the rising terror. They'd been lucky this winter, there'd been a few rain storms, but very little thunder and lightening. He forced his shaking legs to carry him to his room, a loud clap of thunder caused a whimper to fall from his lips. He forced his still wet legs into a fresh pair of boxers and pulled on some lose track pants before climbing into bed. It felt like there was something pressing down on his chest and he couldn't breathe. He was trapped in that day, nearly 6 years ago... the day he'd caused his fathers death. He pulled the blankets over his head, burying his face against his pillow to try muffle the sobs that now left his body.

*  
Armin and Levi had only just started playing Xbox when the first clap of thunder hit and Armin paused the game. Levi turned to look at him curiously, but Armin already had him by the arm and was pulling him upstairs. Even with the rain, Levi could hear the sobs. He wanted to take Eren into his arms, the omega so clearly in distress  
"Eren hates storms... and well... Armin pointed upwards and Levi nodded, he still didn't understand how the two fitted together. Armin didn't even bother knocking, he dragged Levi right up to Eren's bed and climbed in before patting the space next to him. Levi sat, not really knowing what to do.  
"When we were kids, Eren was playing here and he got really scared of this huge storm outside, on the way to pick him up, his father was murdered..."  
Levi swallowed, no wonder the omega was so upset. He watched as Armin gently pried away the pillow from Eren's face, only now did Eren start whispering he was sorry over and over between sobs. Levi froze, Eren seemed to be blaming himself for something? Was it for crying? Or did the teen maybe blame himself for his dads death...  
"Here, you go round and hold him from that side and I'll hold him from this side..."  
Levi nodded slowly, he got that Armin wanted Eren to feel safe and loved... but what would Eren want. He slipped from the bed as Armin pulled Eren close to him and climbed in on the other side, copying Armin's actions and sliding under the blanket. Eren immediately moaned as Levi wrapped his arms around him, Armin giggled slightly  
"I think he likes you..."  
Levi said nothing. It felt so damn good to have Eren in his arms again. The teens next so close to his mouth, he wanted to bite down and claim Eren as his own...

Eren shifted away from Armin and rolled to curl into Levi leaving the alpha shocked  
"Yep, he likes you... I don't know if I should be jealous or not..."  
Levi shook his head, his arms holding the sniffling omega close and Armin soon spooned up behind Eren, Levi couldn't help the prang of jealousy. It wasn't long before Eren fell asleep in Levi's arms  
"Armin, can you pass me a tissue, he's got snot all over his face"  
Armin nodded, there was nothing on the nightstand so he opened Eren's too draw and pulled the box out. He didn't even notice the photo stuck to the bottom of the box.

Holding the box out for Levi, Armin smiled as Levi pulled a few tissues free and began to gently clean up Eren's face, the two teens were so clearly perfect for each other. Levi grabbed a couple more and Armin watched as something fell from the bottom of the box, only to be immediately snatched up by Levi.

Levi's face paled, Armin could see something had shocked him... and badly, he dropped the tissue box off the side of the bed, and snatched the item from Levi's hands. It was an ultrasound... with Eren's name on it... he looked to Levi before pulling the blankets back off of Eren. Eren's small baby bump completely exposed for both teens.  
"Holy Shit... when... what... he's pregnant!"  
Armin's voice was an excited whisper, Levi on the other hand was panicking. He'd only fucked Eren twice... but they were crazy compatible... but if it was his... but what was to say it was...   
"Did... did you know...?"  
Armin shook his head, Levi sounded so lost and confused  
"No... he never said anything to me... I wonder who the father is..."  
Levi's heart was already pounding, but hearing the question said allowed scared the hell out of him. He couldn't be a dad! His life was barely together as it was...  
"Um... so... maybe I should go... you two are gonna have a lot to talk about when he wakes up..."  
Armin nodded at Levi, telling him to be careful on the way home, Eren really didn't want to let Levi go, but eventually Armin pulled him off enough for Levi to slip free.

It didn't matter to Levi that it was storming outside, nor that he was soaked by the time he finally got home. All he could think about was Eren. Part of him desperately wanted the child to be his, part of him was angered by the idea of someone else touching Eren that way... but the biggest part was fear.

*  
Armin held Eren tight, eventually the rain lulled him to sleep. The storm had broken by the time he woke up. Eren still sleeping next to him. Seeing the storm was gone, Armin slipped out from under his friend, making sure Eren was comfortable before hunting through the Eren's bedside draw. He found a few more ultrasound photos and pull them out, before disappearing. 

He made a beeline straight for the living room and found his grandpa sitting watching some tv show.  
"Grandpa... I uh..."  
The old man eyed the prints that Armin thrust towards him, he didn't seem surprised at all  
"So Eren finally told you..."  
Armin shook his head  
"He was panicking because of the storm, and Levi and I crawled into bed with him... he still blames himself... and he kind of fell asleep on Levi. When I went to get Levi a tissue so he could clean Eren's face... these were under the box"  
The old man let out a weary sigh  
"You said Levi was with you?"  
"Yeah, Eren curled right up into him and fell asleep. Those two would be so cute together"  
Armin watched his grandfather nod slowly  
"Well... you should probably put the photos back... Eren will tell you when he's ready... you tell the same to Levi. Not a word about it until Eren's ready to talk, it's a story even I haven't heard all of..."  
Armin nodded and ran back up to Eren's room. Thankfully Eren was still sleeping, he replaced the photos and tissue box before sliding the draw closed. He climbed back into bed, and pulled Eren up close to him, he couldn't believe how blind he'd been, but at least now all the vomiting and smell sensitivity made sense. Unlocking his phone he sent Levi a quick text, asking him not to say anything to Eren until Eren was ready to talk about it. Levi didn't reply, and Armin hoped he'd gotten home alright.

*  
The weeks seemed to drag on for Armin, Eren saying nothing about the pregnancy and Levi was quiet every time the hung out. The whole group dynamic had become awkward. Eren had tried to speak to Levi, but soon given up and Levi seemed to be more exhausted as the days went past. 

Finally Armin couldn't take it any longer. He invited Levi to dinner, pretty much telling him he didn't have a choice. Levi had raised an eyebrow, but agreed. Which lead to the 4 of them sitting around the kitchen table, talking quietly as they enjoyed the meal. Armin quietly excused himself and ran upstairs to Eren's room, the photos still in the same spot as before. Grabbing them all, he ran back down and threw them on the dinner table, Eren's eyes widened in shock, the look soon replaced with panic  
"A-Armin..."  
"Eren! Why didn't you tell us your pregnant!"  
Eren looked to Armin's grandpa, accusation in his eyes, but the old man shook his head  
"Why... how..."  
"We found them... that day of the storm... we've known for weeks now! How could you not tell me! Who's the father? Are you still with him? Do you still talk to him?"  
Eren couldn't breathe, he'd forgotten how. His fingers gripped the side of the table. He was so beyond furious. Levi knew! Levi knew and he said nothing! He pushed away from the table, staggering as he stood  
He felt a hand on his arm, but he yanked his arm away  
"How could you! Why couldn't you mind your own fucking business"  
Armin jumped at Eren's violent tone, his friend was shaking like a leaf. He looked to Levi   
"Eren..."  
"No Levi! No. I don't want to hear it from you to"  
"Eren, Levi's just worried about you..."  
Eren turned towards Armin, he reached out and slid the photos back together before picking them up  
"You want to know who the father is? He's right fucking there! Levi's the only person I've ever fucked! Does that make you feel better knowing"

Eren stalked from the room, Armin wincing at every stomp that landed on the stairs. The whole room fell quiet. No one knew what to say. Levi pushed his chair back. He couldn't believe it. He really was going to be a father... but it seemed like Eren wanted nothing to do with him  
"Levi, sit down. You've got some explaining to do"  
Levi sat, he hid his face in his hands. They would both hate him... he'd fucked up...

"What did Eren mean... when he said you're the father...?"  
Levi took a deep breath before lowering his hands. His gaze firmly down at his lap. He couldn't help but glare... this was all his stupid penis's fault.  
"Eren, was coming here... I was looking out the window when I saw this guy standing out the front of my house... I could smell him the second I stepped outside, I'd never smelt an omega so strongly before, even people across the road were looking at him... he sort of collapsed, so I carried him inside and up to the bathroom... that's when I finally got his name out of him. I asked him who I should call to come get him... but even on suppressants... our pheromones were too strong... I tried so hard to push him away, but fuck... after we... we both came down... he was between waves and it set in what we'd done. He basically grabbed his things and ran, I tried to call after him... but he was so upset. I didn't think I'd see him again... especially not at school... I don't know what it is, but I'm so totally in love with him, I have been for months now, but he didn't seem to want anything more... I guess I know why now... oh fuck..."  
Armin looked at Levi trying to process everything  
"Oh fuck, what?"  
"When we started talking again... I told him I was sorry for our mistake and joked about how it was a good thing, that at least he wasn't pregnant"  
Levi looked mortified and Armin looked to his grandfather  
"I've know you were the father for a while now, since the first time we came home and found you here with Armin. I've been by Eren for all of this and it hasn't been easy. I've seen the way you are with him and I can see you're smitten, but Eren's from a broken home, for him the idea of love is scary and I know his heart broke when he saw you at that party. If you want to make a go of it, I won't stop you. But if you fuck him around, I'll kill you myself. That's my grandson and great grandchildren. I won't let you hurt them, now, it's probably best you leave for tonight"

Levi nodded and stood back up, he thanked Armin's grandfather, promising to think about what he'd said, he couldn't even look at Armin on the way out.

*  
Eren slammed his bedroom door behind him, screaming in agony. Why'd it all have to turn out like this? 

Dropping down onto the side of his bed, he began to sob. There was no way Levi would want to stick around, not now... why couldn't he keep his mouth shut... 

Eren let out a yelp, a bolt of pain shot through his abdomen, soon followed by another. He had no words to describe how much it hurt... something was wrong... the ultrasound photos slipped from his hands, both now firmly holding onto his baby bump. He whimpered as another wave hit... he needed help. He didn't want to lose his children... 

He tried to stand, his knees giving out and he tumbled to the floor, his knees and hands breaking his fall. Tears were running from his eyes, he didn't understand what was happening... only that his babies were in trouble. He wrapped an arm around his stomach, and began crawling awkwardly towards the door... it seemed to take forever before he finally reached it and fumbled awkwardly for the handle. He fell out the doorway, landing on his side, he couldn't help but crawl into a ball. It hurt so fucking badly. He yelled for help, but his voice was choked. Sobs falling from his lips between the whimpers.

Downstairs, Armin was now seated at the dining room table, still trying to comprehend  
"Armin, stay here... I'll check on Eren, he probably just needs sometime to cool down"  
Armin nodded solemnly, he was still stuck brooding on how his actions must have hurt Eren.  
He watched his grandfather leave, part of him was jealous that the old man had been there for Eren, while he'd been clueless.  
It was only a few seconds before Armin heard his grandfather calling for him, he'd only just stepped onto the first stair when his grandfather and Eren appeared atop the stairs, Eren had one arm slung over his grandfather, the other around his belly, he looked like he was in a world of pain  
"Armin, get my keys, I need to get Eren to hospital..."  
Armin's blood ran cold, he ran to find his grandfathers keys and wallet, before returning to open the front door for the two and then locking it closed before rushing to open the car door, he gently helped Eren inside, while his grandfather took the keys and climbed into the front seat. Armin was so scared, Eren was in so much pain... and it was all his fault... 

Eren's whimpers only grew in volume on the drive to the hospital. By the time they arrived the pain had nearly robbed Eren of his consciousness, it took them both to get him into the emergency room. Eren was taken straight through, both Arlerts left to wait.   
People came and left, and the pair were still waiting. Armin being held close in his grandfathers arms. He was so scared and images of Eren laying in his own blood flashed through his head. He was a shitty friend.  
"Family for Yeager?"  
Armin jumped, wiping his eyes. His grandfather moved away from him to greet the enquiring man.  
"How's Eren...?"  
"Come through with me... your grandson can also, it concerns both of you..."  
Armin's heart was thundering, his legs shaking, he followed the doctor and his grandfather through the white door and into a small visitors room.  
They sat down around the white table, Armin's hand firmly clenching his grandfathers  
"First, Eren's going to be fine. He had something called a threatened miscarriage, but he's fine now, we did an ultrasound and both babies are just fine. He's resting at the moment. His blood pressure was through the roof, and when he roused he was extremely agitated. Being in such a condition while pregnant can lead to an actual miscarriage. Eren needs to avoid any and all stress, we'll be keeping him overnight for observation, but I want him on bed rest when he returns home. Even though he's an omega, and they are made to carry children, male pregnancy takes more effort than female, and especially so with twins..."  
Armin's grandfather nodded, relieved that his grandson and great grandbabies were going to be alright  
"You can see him for a few minutes, he'll be out of it until morning..."  
"Thankyou"  
The man nodded and stood, Armin's grandfather moved first, Armin needed a few seconds afterwards.

Eren was laying in the middle of the bed, an IV running into his left arm, and the heart rate machine. Armin's grandfather moved over and brushed Eren's hair back from his face. He couldn't describe how relieved he was that Eren's was still pregnant, he knew the two babies were the main thing keeping Eren moving forward.   
"What time should we pick him up tomorrow?"  
"We'll run some tests early morning so if everything's alright, around 10:30-11"  
Armin moved over and squeezed Eren's hand. He felt so fucking guilty... he needed to tell Levi too... but was it is his job too? Or his right?  
"Armin, it's time to leave..."  
Armin trailed behind. He didn't want to just leave Eren here... but he had no choice and soon he was sitting in his grandfather car.

The drive home took no time, his grandfather sending him to bed. Armin didn't go to his own room, instead to Eren's. He picked up each ultrasound photo... Eren had been so close to losing both of these tiny babies... he couldn't help the tears falling, he crawled Eren's bed and laid the photos next to him. He needed to tell Levi... they were his children too.

Armin: [img_174.jpg]  
Hi Levi, I know you're probably still in shock, but Eren ended up in hospital tonight. The doctor called it a threatened miscarriage. He's fine and so are your babies. We'll be picking him up tomorrow morning. I didn't know if I should tell you or not. 

Armin reread the message before sending it. He'd attached a photo of the latest ultrasound photo... Levi had a right to know... to see...  
Armin curled into Eren's bedding, falling asleep almost immediately.


	5. 5

Eren was half napping, he was warm and comfy and most importantly pain free. He just wanted to fall back to sleep, but the voices outside wouldn't let him.

When he'd woken earlier, they'd done all kinds of tests on him, the only thing he'd taken away from it all, was that his babies were alright. They'd removed all the stupid annoying equipment he'd woken up with and now he was waiting on grandpa to come pick him up. 

"Carla, what are you doing here?"  
"The hospital called me! Said Eren was here and something about him being pregnant! How could you let this happen! God he can't have children! He's too fucked up!"  
"Carla, you should leave..."  
"How dare you! Eren is my fucking son! Look what you did to him!"

Eren whimpered away from the yelling voices. He never thought he'd hear his mothers voice again, and despite everything he missed her. Even if her words cut deep  
"Carla, you threw him out. He's coming home with us. You yourself signed care of him over"  
"I didn't think you'd fuck my life up this badly! How the fuck am I supposed to deal with two shitty things!"  
Eren slid from the bed, a hand protectively over his stomach. He couldn't stand them fighting any longer. Armin's grandfather deserved better than his mothers words  
"Eren! Oh my god it's true! You stupid little slut"  
Eren winced as his mother raised her hand, but the blow didn't connect. Someone had evidently called security.   
"Ma'am, I'm sorry but your going to have to leave now"  
The security guard took a firm hold of Carla's arm, the woman all but screaming at him as he dragged her away.

Eren slumped against the door. Tears began to well, he wiped them away angrily  
"I've brought you some clothes, they said you can leave after you've gotten changed"  
Eren nodded and reached out to take the bundle Armin's grandfather offered. He returned to the bed he'd been using and dumped the pile on it, before starting to get dressed. He couldn't get his mothers words out of his head. Did Levi think him a slut? 

His mood was subdued the whole ride back home, he retreated back to his room immediately, stretching out in his own bed, he was still slightly sore and above that sleepy. He rolled over and pulled the ultrasound photos out, holding them close he fell asleep.

*  
Being stuck in bed was boring. Eren was beyond bored. It was finally the start of March. A few weeks and he'd be 5 months, and then another few weeks and he'd be 16 and all he had to do was the homework Armin brought him. He hadn't talked to Levi in days, and he wondered if they'd ever talk again. 

He stretched out and pushed his textbooks aside. Armin would be home soon, so hopefully this crippling boredom would be broken! Sliding from his bed, he made his way downstairs, technically he wasn't meant to... but if he had to look at one more page form his text book, his mind would begin to melt and run from his nose.

"Bored?"  
He jumped guiltily, turning to look at the old man atop the stairs  
"Very... please don't make me go back up there..."  
"Eren, you do realise by bedrest they meant resting right, you didn't really need to spend the last week in bed...  
Eren stared up at the old man, why hadn't he told him sooner! He settled down on the sofa and snagged the TV and Xbox remotes. He didn't really know what he wanted to do, but by the look of it Armin had been playing some Lego game, so he signed in and loaded it.

It didn't really relieve his boredom, but the colourful characters and scenes did help to distract from the loneliness he felt. He really, really missed Levi. He shook the thought away and returned to the game.

Armin arrived a few hours later, his friend was smiling broadly, which only seemed to grow larger when he saw Eren in the living room  
"Eren! You've moved! I thought you were trying to become one with your bed! How are you feeling?"  
"Bored... tired..."  
He shrugged and Armin kept smiling  
"I've been so bored with you holed up and Levi's always at work..."  
Eren nodded... he allowed himself a moment to selfishly think that Levi hadn't been ignoring him, he'd just been busy.  
"What do you wanna do? It's nice outside... wanna go for a walk or something?"  
Eren opened his mouth, but Armin's grandfather yelled out from another room  
"Eren, its fine! Just don't push yourself, Armin make sure he doesn't!"  
Armin held his hand out and Eren took it, allowing himself to be pulled up and groaned at the action. He felt so fat, he swore his belly had grown inches overnight. He hated to admit it, but he really needed to get some more clothes. He asked Armin to wait a moment while he went and talked to grandpa. Embarrassed to bring the topic up. The old man started laughing, telling Eren he was happy he finally asked. He fetched his wallet and handed Eren his credit card. Telling him to also take a look at some things he thought would be nice for the twins. Eren nodded quickly and slid the card into the pocket, before he realised what he was doing, he'd pulled the old man into a hug. Sniffling slightly, his emotions out of his own hands.

*  
The two teens walked the isles slowly, Armin gushing over everything in the baby section. Eren had to keep reminding him that he hadn't wanted to know the sex of the twins and that there were still months before they were born. Armin rolled his eyes at every protest. In the end, he sent Armin so he could look at things himself. His fingers gently rubbed against the white onesie that had taken his attention, the fabric soft and gentle. On the chest a small cartoon fox was embroidered. He grabbed two, one a size 0000 and another in 000, he knew he was slightly big for only 4 and a bit months. He grabbed a few other onesies and two soft baby blankets. The shopping basket filled by the few items.

Armin was standing looking at cribs, he was totally spacing out when Eren came up, he could resist sneaking up and yelling boo, Armin jumped and glared before laughing. Eren moved to look at the crib Armin had been staring at so intently. It was white would, simple but nice, the price tag on the other hand wasn't quiet so nice and Eren lead his friend away. He forced himself not panic over the idea that he couldn't afford to buy his children somewhere to sleep... instead he moved over to the clothes section and began to look through clothes, grabbing whatever the largest size was in things he liked, before going and trying them on.

Armin waited outside the change room, holding the shopping basket. 

Eren stripped down to his boxers, examining his belly in the bright light. He turned side on and ran his fingers down the bump. Yep. He was fat. He pulled his phone from he jeans he'd been wearing and snapped a couple of photos from different angle, before throwing his phone back on the bench. The weight he'd put on left him looking much better, his body had filled out and his thighs we now thick, but not too thick and his arse was now rounded. He giggled at his own arse, he looked kind of like a girl. He forced himself back to reality.   
Trying on the clothes he'd grabbed. The shirts were fine, but the jeans not so, they'd fit in one place, but not others, and no good for when he got bigger. He left the pile in disgust, taking only three shirts out the change room with him. 

"Armin... were going to the women's section..."  
Eren tried to make it sound as solemn and grim as possible, his friend nodded, playing along. As they stalked the isle, it was only by small miracle they didn't get kicked out. Armin insisted that Eren needed a bra, and then wanted to find the making underwear. This led to Eren walking away and Armin's voice growing with every step he put between them. Eren searched the maternity section for plain jeans, he found a few pairs in black that seemed like they'd work. Not knowing his size he grabbed a few and migrated back to the change room. Appaerently he was a 10-12, he had no idea what that meant, but with his thighs and arse, they were the best fit. This time he gathered the others and left them on the fitting room desk, he hung onto the two pairs that fitted and went to find out another couple. The stretch band across the waist allowed for when his stomach would grow and by the end of it he was feeling much better about it all. He went to find Armin, his friend hadn't made it out the lingerie section. He was holding a hot pink bra up to his chest and Eren could only shake his head.  
"Armin, no"  
Eren took the bra from Armin's hands, his friend still protesting that Eren should buy it. 

When they reached the register, he found Armin had tried to sneak a couple of bras in. He thrust the garments at his friend and ordered him to return them. Armin sulked away and Eren blushed at the look the checkout chick was giving him. It was only when he went to pay that he realised he didn't know the pin, Armin returned and came to the rescue. Because the purchase was above $100 he hadn't been able to PayWave it.

*  
The two teens took a seat he benches just shy of the stores entrance, as fun as it'd been, Eren was exhausted. He could see Armin eyeing him with concern, he shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning back against the pitiful excuse for a backrest  
"Eren... do you want a drink or anything...?"  
Eren nodded, talking seemed to much effort  
"Wait here, I'll be right back..."  
Eren nodded, he didn't bother moving, but he forced his eyes open. His stomach rumbled and he sighed. Great, now he was starving too...   
"Here!"  
Eren jumped, he hadn't even realised Armin was back, he took the drink the teen offered, strawberry Gatorade. Armin knew his preference too well.

The pair sat together in silence, Eren sipping at the drink and trying to ignore the pains of hunger. His stomach rumbled loudly, evidently it didn't like being ignored and Armin snorted and stared down at it  
"Do you want to eat here? Or wait till we get home?"  
Eren's stomach rumbled again and Armin gathered the shopping before pulling Eren back to his feet   
"Food it is! What do want?"  
Eren had no clue, he was craving something but couldn't place his finger on what it was.

"Armin! Eren!"  
The two teens turned around, looking for the source of the unfamiliar voice. Hanji and Erwin were walking towards them  
"Hanji! It's been ages!"  
Eren stared at Armin. Hanji he could remember, grabbing at Eren's belly and telling his he looked like he was pregnant... apparently not!  
"Hi Hanji, Hi Erwin..."  
Eren tried to inject some enthusiasm into his words, but fuck... he needed fooooood!  
"It's been ages! What are you two doing here?!"  
Yep Hanji was just as spastic as Eren remembered, Armin lifted the shopping bags and the woman oohed over them.  
"We were just about to get something to eat? You two should join us"  
Eren didn't miss the discomfort in Erwin's eye at Hanji's suggestion, but Armin was oblivious  
"That's what we were about to do to! But Eren couldn't make his mind up... wanna hit the food court?"  
Hanji linked arms with Armin and the pair strolled forward, like they were old friends. Eren looked at Erwin, the taller man shrugged and they both followed behind.

The food court proved a little too much smell wise, Eren politely excusing himself, and then all but running to the toilet. Hanji and Erwin watched him go, but Armin shrugged it off. He ordered a plate of wedges with sour cream and sweet chilli sauce to share with Eren and went and found a table, Hanji and Erwin found him not long after and a few minute after that Eren returned.  
"Eren, you alright? You look a bit pale"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, it's just some smells make me sick..."  
Hanji smiled widely  
"It's like your pregnant or something"  
Eren saw Armin go to open his mouth and kicked him in the shin, the blonde teen yelped and glared, Eren didn't like the look on Erwin's face, it was like the man knew...

Finally the silence was broken by Hanji, she started to prattle on about something and Eren phased out. He pulled out his phone and text grandpa asking for a pick up. He couldn't help but yawn, the adventure had left him tired and now he'd been fed, all he wanted to do was sleep. Eren's phone started to ring and he stood up to take the call, his stomach peaking through the slight gap, where his hoodie had ridden up. Ice handedly he tugged it down and moved away to talk to grandpa, organising a spot to be picked up. The old man insisted on coming to the closest entrance, even though it had the shittiest car park layout of the whole complex, he told Eren he'd be there in about 15 minutes.

Back at the table Hanji had a huge grin on her face  
"He is pregnant! I knew it! Who's the father? It is yours? What's he having? How far along is he?"  
Armin bit his lip, not sure what to say  
"Hanji, that's enough, you're making him uncomfortable..."  
"No, it's alright, but it's Eren's news to share when he's ready... I'm not the father but the father knows... that's all I can say really"  
Hanji nodded before holding her finger to her lips, Eren was walking back towards them  
"Grandpa will be here soon, he said he'd meet us over at the entrance"  
"Grandpa? Oh so are you two brothers?"  
Armin giggled and Erwin huffed. Hanji would never learn  
"No, I suppose we're as close as brothers get, but his family took me in..."  
"Oh... so you're brothers then..."  
Eren rolled his eyes and Armin nodded  
"Well! Erwin and I have to run, but you should totally get our numbers from Levi!"  
Hanji left abruptly, pulling Erwin after her, Eren had no idea what to say about it all. Women were weird. Armin finished the last of the wedges while Eren played with his phone, he was looking at the photos he'd taken in the dressing room, he still felt fat...  
"Eren, you're glaring..."  
Armin snatched his phone from his hangs, staring down at the image in front of him  
"That wasn't quite what I was expecting..."  
Eren took his phone back and let out a long sigh  
"I just feet so fat!"  
"That's because you're carrying twins silly!"

Armin's phone buzzed, he pulled it out and announced their grandfather was waiting. Eren stood and yawned, stretching and not realising his belly was once again exposed. The good mood he'd built with Armin that afternoon, was shattered abruptly by an older woman walking past, she practically spat the word "disgusting" at Eren, reducing the teen to tears in seconds. Armin grabbed the shopping and then Eren's arm, pulling his friend away from the few people who'd begin stare after the woman's venomous explosion. All it had taken was one word. Armin realised that until, and maybe even after, Eren gave birth, he'd be followed by such comments. He guided his friend outside and soon located his grandfathers car, first helping Eren in and then himself.  
"What happened?"  
Armin looked up to see the old man was watching them in the rear view mirror  
"Some know nothing, stupid bitch just had a go at him"  
The old man clicked his tongue in disgust. Why couldn't people just keep their mouthes closed. He could see Eren was making a visible effort to calm down  
"Did you two at least have a good time before then?"  
Eren nodded and pushed away from Armin   
"Armin wanted to buy a bra, he was standing in front of the mirror, checking himself out, it was all pink and lacy..."  
Armin spluttered in indignation, hurried trying to explain he was looking for Eren, but only managed to dig a deeper hole for himself. Eren's smile had slowly crept back by the time they arrive home. Armin insisted on holding Eren close as they made their way inside, the pair falling down to the sofa and the shopping bags to the floor.

Armin retrieved the bags, dumping everything onto the coffee table, Eren was too sleepy to care. He was asleep before their grandfather had picked up the first onesie and started to fawn over it.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snickers slightly  
> <3  
> Calm before the storm???

Levi sighed, the convenience store was empty and he was bored... and so sick of this job, but he was taking all the hours he could get... two babies would cost a small fortune and he was determined to buy his children everything they wanted. His phone began to buzz in his pocket, pulling the device out his heart leapt, it was a message from Eren, he missed the omega so fucking bad, but knew he was no good for him, not until he had some savings... he opened the message and let out a small wow. It was a photo of Eren in a full length mirror, Levi eyed it in awe. The omega had clearly put in some weigh, his thighs thick and his arse perfectly round, but what really took Levi's breath away was the perfect baby bump, extending from the teens stomach. He wondered if Eren knew how beautiful he was... but then again, Levi had found him beautiful from the moment he met him... if he was completely honest. His phone vibrated again, this time a message from Armin   
Armin: [img_279.jpg]  
The photo was of a sleeping Eren, the omegas fringe had been brushed back, his face peaceful.   
Hi! I stole Eren's phone, he took that photo this afternoon! We went shopping, he thinks he's fat! Anyway, you should come see us some time. Eren really misses you, I just put a blanket over him and he whimpered in his sleep for you. Oh btw, Hanji said I should ask for her number, we ran into them, they know Eren's pregnant, but Eren doesn't know they do. Anyway, come round whenever you want!

Levi read the message and sighed, did Hanji know he was the father... he sent his crazy friend asking if it was alright to pass her number on or not? It seemed a good way to judge how much she knew, though he suspected that Hanji would have been all over him if she did.

He saved the photo of Eren sleeping, setting it as his lock screen, before wondering if it wasn't slightly stalkerish. He saved the photo from Eren's phone and made it his wallpaper. Fuck he had it bad.

*  
Eren shifted slightly, pulling the blanket closer, he tried to fall back to sleep, but he really needed to pee. He groaned as he pushed himself up, realising he'd fallen asleep on the sofa.  
He blinked sleepily and realised Armin was sitting in the recliner across from him, his friend hovering, ready to help. He shook his head and pushed himself up, disappearing up the stairs and to the bathroom. Returning a few minutes later, his stomach rumbling once again.  
"What time is it?"  
He had no idea where his phone had gone, and it seemed like too much brainpower to search for it  
"A little after 9, you conked out as soon as we got home!"  
Eren yawned and padded into the kitchen. Food and a shower sounded good. He rummaged through the fridge, nothing really appealing. He settled for honey on toast, returning back to living room, Armin was watching some silly show and Eren joined him, too sleepy to really follow the plot   
"Why don't you go back to sleep? You look exhausted still"  
Eren stood and carried his plate to the kitchen.

He stuck his head into the living room and told Armin he was going for a shower first, and then straight to bed. He thanked his friend for today and Armin smiled.

The shower felt amazing, he kept rubbing his belly though, he really couldn't get over it, he felt fat... and really lonely. He wanted to see Levi. He wanted the alpha to tell him he wasn't, that he was perfect how he was. He missed him so badly. He forced himself to wash the rest of his body, before rinsing himself clean and turning the shower off. It was too much effort to get redressed, so he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to his room. He dried himself and crawled under the covers.

*  
It wasn't long after Eren had disappeared that Armin got a reply from Levi, asking if it was too late to come round now. Armin told him to come round, failing to mention that Eren had already disappeared to bed. It was another half hour before Levi arrived, a dark bruise forming on his face, Armin couldn't help but stare.  
"Eren's in his room, he just went up to bed, but go on up..."  
Levi shook his head, but Armin pulled him into the house and began pushing him up the stairs  
"Oi! Armin, settle down"  
"Nope! Eren needs you, some bitch had a go at him today, so go make him feel better"  
Levi stopped, looking over his shoulder at Armin  
"What?"  
"Oh, Eren was stretching and some woman saw his belly and said it was disgusting"  
Levi began walking again, this time on this own, he knocked lightly on Eren's door, but got no reply  
"It's alright, if it's you. I'll see you both in the morning"  
Armin winked at him and continued to his own room, Levi took a deep breath before opening Eren's door, the smell of the omega hitting his nose and he moaned without realising. 

Kicking off his shoes, he walked over to the bed, emptying his pockets, and slid under the covers. Fuck, he needed this... he moved closer to Eren and pulled the omega to his chest. He hoped Eren wouldn't be too mad, the omega sighed, but didn't wake, his hands grabbed onto Levi's shirt and held on tight. Levi felt his heart soar. He never wanted to let Eren go again.

*  
Eren was confused, the warm body underneath him wasn't Armin, it was too tall and too well built. He pushed back slightly, blinking. He winced as he realised he'd slicked in his sleep and that only added to the confusion. Reaching out, his finger tips caught the edge of the touch lamp, panic setting in when he realised it was Levi. He shook the alpha hard, pulling the blankets around himself.  
"What are you doing here!?"  
Levi sat up, Eren finally noticed the bruising on his face, his fingers shook as he reached towards it  
"I know I'm selfish... but fuck... I've missed you so much..."  
Eren reached out and pulled Levi close to him  
"You're a dick! I thought you were ignoring me! But I missed you too"  
"I couldn't ignore you... I've been working and trying to figure out what to do..."  
Eren nodded, Levi's smell was leaving him giddy, he couldn't help but nuzzle against Levi's neck.   
"Eren, I want to be here... with you, with the three of you... I've been working, trying to get some saving together"  
Eren let out a small squeak, Levi took it to mean he was happy... omegas were weird...  
"I know we have a lot to work out, and if you want me to leave... I will..."  
Eren shook his head, hell his whole body was shaking. He couldn't even think straight. For months he'd kept Levi away, and now the alpha had climbed into his bed, and pretty much declared his love. This had to be a dream. If it was a dream, then what happened next wouldn't affect reality. Eren pulled back and pressed a deep kiss to Levi's lips, his hands coming up to kiss the alphas face, forgetting the teen was wounded. 

Levi felt drunk from the kiss, Eren's lips were as hot and sweet as he remembered and a growl rumbled from his throat. This omega was his! He pushed Eren back and omega giggled as Levi ran a hand down Eren's thigh.   
"Eren, I'm in love with you... I'm completely crazy for you..."  
Eren smiled as Levi pressed a small kiss to his lips, Levi pulled back, waiting for a reply  
"Levi... shut up and fuck me already"  
Levi's mouth went dry. It wasn't a return of his confession, but he'd take it. He pulled the blankets off of Eren, smiling like an idiot, he pressed a his to the omegas belly  
"So beautiful"  
Eren blushed shyly and Levi moved to near Eren's feet, he looked to the omega, who nodded, gently he spread Eren's legs apart, planting small kisses on the inside of Eren's knees, he moaned as the sweet smell of Eren's slick rose. Stripping his own clothes off, he climbed back between Eren's legs, nuzzling against the omegas erection, Eren mewing at his touches. 

Coming up, he slid up further, careful to hold himself above Eren's cute stomach, he hungrily kissed Eren, the omega just as hungry for him. Pulling back he stared down into Eren's eye, they took his breath away, he could see how desperately the omega wanted him, but more than that, he could see how much Eren loved him. Was their first time really just a mistake? Or was it god delivering some form of happiness into Levi's shitty existence? 

He slid down, his lips pressing small kisses along both of Eren's collarbones, the omega still mewing at every soft kiss. He didn't want to rush it, not like the first time. He truly loved the teen below him and wanted Eren to feel that love in every gentle kiss. He wanted to bite and leave marks on HIS omega, but didn't know if Eren would approve, the kid had a tough life, he didn't want Eren to ever be afraid of him. He forced himself down, so now he was over Eren's swollen belly, pressing small kisses and proud to know the children inside were his.

Finally he reached Eren's weeping erection, the omega shuddered and moaned loudly as he licked the tip, Levi smirked as he kept at it, he moved back so his weight was no longer on his arms, his fingers now free slid down and teased against Eren's twitching and wet entrance.  
"Levi... please"  
Levi smiled, he couldn't say no, not when Eren was asking so breathlessly. He pulled Eren up by his hips, both legs supported on his shoulders as he lined himself up. Gently he breached the tight ring, both teens moaning at the sensations rippling through them. He slid in, trying to ensure Eren would feel no pain, halting once he was fully embedded inside. He knew it was safe to move, when Eren rocked against him. He took his time to gently fuck his omega into bliss, Eren's hand was across his mouth, to stifled his moans, Levi understood the need to be quiet, but fuck he wanted to hear it all.

Eren was so responsive to every touch and thrust, their pheromones driving them both into a frenzy, neither able to last long. His rhythm faltered as Eren came. The perfect omegas back arching off the bed as his insides clamped hard around Levi, semen splattered over Eren's belly and Levi couldn't help but want to taste it. He stopped and ran a finger through it, before bringing it to his lips and licking it off. Even his cum tasted amazing, sweet and yet salty. Leaving Levi wanting more. Eren bucked his hips again and Levi let out a low laugh, he slid almost completely out, before slamming in, Eren crying out in surprise and pleasure, his knot began to flare, it only took a few more thrusts before it glared completely and he came hard inside Eren, the omega shaking through his second orgasm, before falling back completely limp. 

Levi used his fingers to gently clean Eren of his own cum. The omega was still panting beneath him, and Levi knew he never wanted to share this sight with anyone. He wanted to mark Eren and bond completely, but they still had a lot to talk about, Eren wasn't ready for it. His knot began to deflate, almost regretfully Levi slid free of Eren, he opened the draw and grabbed a few tissues out, wiping Eren clean first and then himself, before collapsing in bed, pulling Eren up so the omega was spooned against his side. He pressed small kisses to the top of Eren's head, smiling as Eren's hair tickled against his nose  
"I love you Eren"  
He felt Eren begin to shake and a wet warmth fell against his chest, he bit down his panic. Had he fucked up again?  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to wake up... this... this all has to be a dream, and when I wake up you'll be gone..."  
"Shhh... it's not a dream, I'll still be here when you wake up and in the morning, I promise I'll tell you everything... alright?"  
Eren nodded against his chest, a few minutes later, soft snores reached Levi's ears. Reaching out, Levi tapped the lamp until it finally went out, falling into a deep sleep with his arms around the teen he loved.

*  
Eren blushed, he couldn't believe that last night hadn't been a dream. He hoped to God that no one had heard them. He shifted in Levi's arms, his eyes falling on the bruise on Levi's face, the colours had finally come up and Eren desperately wanted to know what had happened. He watched Levi sleep, until he finally he had to get up, he didn't want to let Levi go... but nature had other plans, as he pushed away, Levi awoke  
"It's alright, I'm just going to the bathroom..."  
Levi nodded and snuggled back down, Eren found it completely adorable.

Eren quickly used the toilet and then jumped in the shower, his body still sticky, though he vaguely remembered Levi cleaning him up. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, waking up with Levi... just felt...   
he let out a happy sigh. He finished in the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, nearly bumping into Armin as he exited the room, he could help the blush that flooded across his face. Armin smiled broadly and patted him on the shoulder, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Levi was awake still when he returned, he'd rolled over, now facing the door and smiled as Levi walked in, he waved a hand before becoming Eren over, sitting up enough to press kisses against Eren's belly, the omega gently ran his fingers through Levi's hair.  
"Good morning babies, good morning gorgeous"  
Eren went weak in the knees, Levi had no idea how happy he was making Eren.  
"So, we probably need to talk right?"  
Eren nodded, his heart sinking. Levi sat up properly and patted the space between his legs, Eren sat down and settled against the alpha, his still damp back against Levi's chest, he could practically purr over how good it felt to have Levi close. The alphas hands rested on his belly, fingers splayed like he wanted to hold all of it at once.  
"I told you last night, I wanted to tell you everything... the truth is... my uncles an abusive drunk, he's the one who gave me the bruise..."  
Eren brought his own hands up, and laid them over Levi's, fingers semi intertwined.  
"My mums the same... except she smokes crack too... she threw me out, the day after I ended up in hospital, grandpa went to see if she wanted a lift to hospital, but she was throwing out all my things"  
Eren sniffled a little and Levi pressed a kiss to his neck.  
Levi opened his mouth again, he found himself telling Eren things he'd never told anyone before, especially about his mothers death and the things his uncle had put him through. Both teens sat quietly when he was done. 

"I'm probably a shitty alpha, and a worse person, but I'll try. I promise I'll try... I can't stay or visit everyday, but if you'll let me, I'll come whenever I can... Levi shifted his hand out from under Eren's and held up his pinky, Eren nodded and linked his own pinky with it. Sealing the promise.

There was a loud knock on the door before Armin stuck his head in  
"Levi, we have school soon..."  
Levi nodded and gently struggled up behind Eren  
"Grandpa says to go ahead and take a shower... his words were "after last night, make sure they both do"  
Eren went beat red, Levi blushed but not to same extent.  
"And Eren, you're supposed to stay in bed today, best rest remember..."  
Eren groaned, slumping back against Levi  
"Save me!"  
Levi shook his head  
"I can't save you... not when it's for your own good... I'll text you... and Armin's going to text you..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't think you understand! I nearly became one with my bed! It was this close"  
Eren held his fingers up, mere millimetres between the pads.  
"Eren... get some sleep, ill help you remake the bed before I leave... or Armin can while I shower"  
Eren shook his head and moved out from between Levi's legs   
"Maybe, can you just strip it, I'll do the rest..."  
Levi nodded   
"Armin, out!"  
Armin smirked as he closed the door behind him, Eren dressed while Levi stripped the bed, once done the alpha came up and cuddled him from behind  
"I'm going to take a quick shower..."  
Eren nodded, waiting for Levi to leave before retrieving fresh sheets. He soon found the struggle was real, Levi came back and found him struggling with the sheet, stifling his laughter, he shooed Eren away from the bed and made it quickly, before dressing. He gave Eren another quick kiss before rushing out to meet Armin.

Eren flopped back down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he let out a small squee of excitement. Things were actually looking up.


	7. 7

The following week saw Eren back at school. True to his word, Levi had text Eren almost all day everyday, and despite Eren's instance, Levi still insisted in working as much as possible. Eren couldn't help but wonder if it was just for their future, he had a feeling Levi was also working so hard to avoid his uncle also.

Given Levi had finished work late Sunday , he'd snuck in while Eren was asleep, Armin apparently had given him his own key now, and things were so good that come Monday morning, Eren was actually excited to return to school, waking up a full hour before Levi.

He'd changed 3 times before deciding on a black pair of women's 3/4 jeans and a loose shirt, his scar hidden with concealer now, and it was way too warm to be hiding in hoodies. Eren spun slowly in the mirror, his arse and thighs looked great in the jeans and was anxious to see how Levi would react.

The good mood however didn't last. 

Not wanting to wake Levi, he forced his enthusiasm down and headed downstairs, raised voices greeting his ears. His heart sunk. His mother was here.

Stepping off the last step, he braced himself for her words, the woman glaring the second she saw him  
"Eren, we're leaving! You're coming home with me!"  
Eren wanted to laugh. How could she just expect him to leave?  
"I'm your legal guardian. If you don't want me pressing charges against Mr Arlert, you'll do what I saw and come home"  
"What charges! What about the charges I could bring against you!"  
Carla looked like she'd been slapped in the face  
"Kidnapping for one! He's denied access to you for months now! You're my son! You have to listen to me, if you had, you'd never have ended up like this!"  
"Ended up like what? Happy? Not living in fear?"  
"I never did a fucking thing to you! I gave you a roof over your head, food and clothes! What more could you want! A murderer like you deserves nothing!"  
Eren rolled his eyes, he was trying to suppress the pain he felt at her last sentence.  
"And what about a mother who smoked crack all fucking day and drinks!"  
Carla shoved Armin's grandfather aside, launching at Eren, he didn't move, he couldn't. A low crack echoed as she slapped him across the face  
"You'll fucking regret this!"  
Carla stormed away, Eren rushing to help the old man, he waved him off, but Eren couldn't help but worry. His grandpa had landed hard against the door frame.  
"I'm alright, don't worry Eren, she can't do anything to you"  
Eren nodded, tears running down his face, his mother had broken the mask he'd tried to keep from her. He sat down in the front hall, he couldn't calm himself down, he felt so guilty that Carla has gone that to the man who'd helped him out so much.  
"What's going on?"  
Levi's voice was thick with sleep, he yawned before realising Eren was upset, he sat down next to Eren and pulled him close. The omega clutched onto the alpha desperately  
"What happened?"  
"His mother came round, she wanted Eren to go back with her..."  
Levi nodded, Eren had told her all about Carla, he knew that Eren still loved her, no matter how scared he was. Levi watched the old man limp away, he hoped his suspicious were wrong, that the woman hurt such a kind old man.

Armin came down slightly later, confused about what he was seeing, Levi sent his off to check on his grandfather, his arse was growing numb, so he pulled Eren up with him and moved him over to the living room sofa. He talked quietly with Eren over what happened, the omega confirming that his mother had shoved Armin's grandfather.

Eren refused to eat, not that anyone had much of an appetite, Eren didn't want to leave, but Armin assured him he'd stay home all day. Levi was quiet on the way to school, they stopped for a few minutes out the front of his home, so Levi could grab his school bag. Levi took a firm hold of Eren's hand as they resumed their walk to school.

*  
Eren wondered if he was being paranoid, but by the time they actually reached their first class, he knew he wasn't. As soon as he'd set foot on school grounds, all eyes seemed to be on him, whispers following wherever he went. It was finally Jean who gave voice to all the whispers, asking unnecessarily loud if Eren was really pregnant... 

Levi jumped to his feet, while Eren whimpered softly behind him. The whole class took this to be confirmation. Eren was shattered, he'd considered Jean a friend, and now... he stood and walked from the room, Levi only waiting long enough to grab their things before taking off after his omega. Today had been one shit storm after another. Levi found Eren crying in the nearest bathroom, Eren refusing to open the door, which led to Levi pulling out his scissors and twisting the small slot in the engaged sign and turning the lock until it opened. His omega was a total wreck. His eyes red and puffy, snot dribbling down his face and his lip wouldn't stop shaking.  
"Why do I keep fucking everything up!"  
Levi sighed and awkwardly pulled Eren towards him.  
"You haven't fucked anything up... it's not your fault people are stupid arseholes... lets just go home, I don't know if I can hold my temper being around so many stupid people"  
Eren nodded against Levi, he totally didn't want to move at all. But still he forced himself to the counter so he could rinse his face. Behind him, Levi's phone started to ring, the alpha answered and Eren could see the concern across his face. Levi quickly ended the call, before calling someone else, that call only lasted a few seconds  
"Change of plans, we're off to hospital"

Eren paled and Levi shook his head  
"I called for a taxi, I'll explain on the way"

*  
Eren was shaking the whole way to the hospital, Levi held him close, the drive seemed to take forever, but finally they arrived. Levi thanked the taxi driver and helped Eren out, guiding the omega towards the doors.

The phone call in the bathroom had been from Armin, his grandfather had collapsed at home, and taken to hospital via ambulance. Eren barely made it to the front doors before his legs gave out, he was convinced it was all his fault. 

Levi watched as Eren's legs folded, he caught him before he could hit the ground. He lifted the now unconscious Eren up and carried him inside, medical staff rushing to help them. Levi gave them a quick run through of what had happened and Eren was taken away, leaving Levi not sure what to do. He pulled his phone down and asked Armin to come meet him down into the emergency room.

Levi was sitting when the blonde teen appeared, his couldn't calm the agitation at being separated from Eren. He was lost in his own thoughts, jumping when Armin shook his shoulder. He couldn't even force a smile for the teen.  
"Where's Eren?"  
Levi winced, he didn't want to add to Armin's worries  
"He'll be back, what about your grandfather?"  
"Oh he's fine... he forgot to take his blood pressure medication and given what happened this morning... his blood pressure went sky high"  
Levi let out a sigh of relief  
"And what about his hip, Eren said Carla pushed him?"  
"They looked at that too, he's going to have a bit of a bruise, but he'll be alright... so where's Eren?"  
"He collapsed. This morning didn't help, but then shitty Jean opened his mouth and now the whole school knows he's pregnant..."  
"And then hearing about grandpa..."  
"Yeah, they've taken him through, in waiting for news now..."  
Armin nodded  
"Grandpas still here too, its on Eren's files to contact him, so maybe he knows more... I'll get them to buzz us back in..."  
Levi nodded and followed Armin to the reception desk, quickly he filled the nurse in on what was going on, and soon both teens were let through and lead to Mr Arlerts bed. The old man was sitting up, he smiled as the two teens approached, Levi looked to Armin, not sure what to say  
"Well, I have 2 out of the 3, where's Eren ?"  
Levi was spared explaining as a young trainee came over  
"I was told you to come talk to you about Mr Yeager?"  
Levi frowned at the nervousness in her voice  
"Yes, I'm the boys guardian, what's wrong? Did something happen?"  
The trainee looked to Levi and Armin, Levi cleared his throat  
"Eren collapsed at the hospital entrance, the took him through..."  
"Eren will be alright, he woke up not long after and is resting now, I understand today's been a bit of a roller coaster for him..."  
Levi nodded, roller coaster was a bit of an understatement  
"His blood sugar was low, so we set up an IV and he's had something to eat now, once the bags empty, he'll be able to leave"  
"Can... can we see him?"  
The trainee hesitated, like she was thinking  
"Maybe just one of you for now, he needs to avoid stress, I read in his chart he ended up here a couple of weeks ago, so I have to ask: is everything in his home life alright?"  
"Eren's mothers... well..."  
"His mothers a complicate woman. The two don't get along very well, that's why Eren's been in my care. She showed up this morning and it didn't go over too well, I guess my ended up in hospital didn't help him any either"  
The trainee nodded  
"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you through to him"  
Levi looked over, both sets of eyes were staring at him, he nodded and began to follow the trainee through to where his omega was waiting.

Levi could see Eren visibly relax as soon as the omega noticed him, he wasn't smiling, but Levi was about to change that. The trainee excused herself and left the pair alone. Levi immediately moved to sit down on Eren's bed, his head resting on Eren's stomach  
"I was so worried... when you collapsed..."  
"Don't worry, we're fine... how's grandpa doing?"  
"He's fine, he forgot to take his blood pressure medication, but he sitting up and smiling, I actually just left him"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"I was so scared... I... I thought something had happened..."  
Levi could see Eren becoming irritated  
"Eren, he's fine. I promise, you need to calm down, stress isn't good for you and I don't want to have to pick you back up off the floor..."  
Eren smiled at Levi's bad attempt at humour  
"I can't help it"  
"I know... he's family, of course you're going to worry"  
Eren nodded and Levi sat up before sliding along the bed, so he could pull Eren in for a hug. The alpha couldn't describe the relief he felt as he held Eren tight.  
"I think I want to cut my hours down at work, it scares me that something like what happened today could happen when I'm not with you..."  
Eren nodded, he had to admit, it scare him too, he'd been terrified that the events of a few weeks ago were repeating.  
"We could find our own house, somewhere you'd be safe..."  
"I'm sorry Levi, but Eren won't be moving out, not until he's finished high school at any rate"  
Levi flinched, sprung in the act  
"This old mans got plenty of fight left in him..."  
"But today... my mother..."  
"Carla doesn't scare me one bit, and if she tries anything... well she'll learn a lesson she won't soon forget"  
Eren shook his head  
"I.. I don't want anything happening to you... or to Armin..."  
"And nothing will... as for you Levi. I think it'd be good for you to cut your hours back, but don't forget your other friends. I know you love Eren very deeply, but you're also a teenager"  
Levi opened his mouth, trying to find the right words  
"Levi, he's right... we're both going to be flat out soon, I want you to go out, to have fun with your friends. I don't want you worrying about me all the time, it's not fair on you and it doesn't make me happy..."  
Levi frowned. Did Eren want him around or not?  
"I'm not going to sugar coat it, I know your backgrounds similar to Eren's, but I also know that Armin gave you a spare key. Whenever anything gets to hard, you always have a home with us"  
Levi swallowed down the emotion that threatened to bubble over. This old man was like no one he'd ever met. He nodded, looking back to Eren, the omega smiled encouragingly. Fuck. How had he got so damn lucky  
"Thankyou, Mr Arlert"  
"Levi, you're basically family. It's grandpa. If you ask me, Eren moving in is the best thing to happen in years. I've got three grandsons and 2 great grand babies out of it. You have no idea how happy that makes an old man"  
Levi wiped his eyes, he felt like an idiot, but it'd been so long since he'd truely felt he belonged somewhere. He let out a nervous laugh  
"Alright. Thankyou grandpa"  
The word felt foreign in his tongue, but the man smiled so happily as he said it. The 4 chatted quietly as they waited for Eren's IV to finally empty. 

*  
Levi stayed the night again. He'd insisted on paying for the taxi back to home and for the Chinese for dinner. Armin's grandfather had protested, but Levi had asked the man allow him this as his way of thanking him. Eren excused himself after dinner, retreating up to his bedroom.

Eren sat alone on his bed, trying to figure out what to do. School tomorrow would be rough, but he didn't want to let them all win. He had just as much right as all of them, to an education. He'd have to talk to the principal about being excused from P.E until the end of the term, but that was only 3 and a bit weeks away anyway. A quiet knock broke his musings. Armin stuck his head in  
"Eren?"  
"I'm alright Armin, come on in..."  
The blonde teen walked over and plopped down next to Eren on the edge of the bed  
"Levi told me what happened at school today..."  
Eren sighed, he figured Levi would have  
"Jean's a dick. He's just jealous"  
Eren struggled to smile at Armin's words  
"What do you want to do? Are you coming back or...?"  
"I want to... I don't want to give them all the satisfaction... but I don't know if it's the right thing to do..."  
Eren rubbed his belly gently and Armin nodded  
"Well, you have me and you have Levi... everyone else can go jump..."  
Eren snickered at the feisty tone in Armin's voice  
"Armin... I never really asked you... but how do you feel about all this. It has to be a lot. I mean... you lived with your grandfather alone for years and then I turn up... and I'm pregnant and then there's Levi..."  
"I guess it was a little weird at first. But even when you didn't come round, I still I understood. It wasn't because you didn't want to... you just couldn't... but if I'm honesty, I was kind of lonely before. Things haven't been always great, but having you here's been good for grandpa and I"  
Eren nodded  
"And Levi?"  
"Levi's crazy for you, and I guess I'm a little jealous, but you've both been through a lot, so you both deserve to be happy... I hope I'm that happy one day"  
"I'm sure you will be, whoever you end up with better treasure you, if not, they'll have one pissed omega out for blood"  
Armin giggled, he slumped against Eren. Today had been so ridiculously long for all of them.  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
Levi's voice carried form the doorway, Armin had neglected to close the door  
"I'm just telling Eren how I'm going to steal him away... mwahaha"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Keep dreaming brat, Eren's sweet arse is mine"  
Eren blushed  
"Ew! I I don't want to hear that about my brother! Ew! I'm sitting on the bed you two do it in..."  
Armin jumped up and made a big scene about brushing away invisible germs  
"Try not to stay up toooo late. We've got school tomorrow!"  
Armin walked out of the room and Levi watched him leave. Everyone needed a friend like Armin.

"So you're going back?"  
"Yeah..."  
Eren laid back on the bed, legs still hanging off the side  
"I don't want to let them win... but fuck it's scary"  
"Well, if it counts, we'll both be there..."  
"Armin just said the exact same thing"  
"Well how about I tell you something Armin didn't"  
Levi's tone was playful  
"What's that?"  
"How fucking delicious you looked in those jeans today..."  
Eren snorted  
"Way to be sexy, Yeager!"  
"I changed, like, 3 times this morning, before settling on them... I was wondering what you'd think of them"  
"Trust me... what I was thinking makes our sex life look like a PG movie"  
Eren pushed himself up, trying to appear serious  
"If that's true, there's no way I'd ever be able to walk again..."  
Levi nodded, he moved so he was squatting down in front of Eren. He rubbed against his omegas groin, the omega mewing in pleasure, before bringing a hand up to cover his face  
"Levi... I can't... not tonight..."  
"That's fine, but at least let me help you undress?"  
"Alright... but I can hear you're perverted thoughts from over here.."  
"Shhh... my thoughts are all pure and innocent, now lift your hips for me"  
Eren obeyed and Levi pealed the jeans free of his long legs.  
"It seems you like my thoughts more than you care to admit"  
Eren's erection was clearly evident, a small wet spot had formed above the tent in his boxers  
"Shhh... I blame you for being ridiculously sexy"  
Levi smiled  
"Alright, sit up so I can take your shirt off"  
Eren pushed himself up and Levi pulled him up until he was no longer leaning on his arms for support, he slipped the thin T off Eren. He couldn't help the arousal he felt at Eren's form. He firmly pushed it down. Eren had said no and he wasn't about to go against his will. 

He stripped his own clothes off, he'd have to go home tomorrow for fresh ones... and helped Eren under the blankets, before climbing in and spooning up around the omega  
"I'm sorry... I'm just really tired"  
"Shhh, it's alright. I don't mind at all"  
"But I can feel how hard you are"  
"And I can tell how sleepy you are. With or without sex, I still love you. Now try go to sleep..."  
"I love you too, Levi"  
Levi's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to press kisses all over like an idiot. The omega had actually said it out loud! He snuggled closer to Eren, well it wasn't possible, though he still tried, his hand tightly holding Eren's stomach. He was so content, he fell asleep still smiling.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my ignorance... my cop knowledge comes from TV shows ;p
> 
> Also I figure the laws would be a tad bit different in the omegaverse... maybe... I don't know...
> 
> Please don't hate me my lovelies!  
> <3
> 
> Ps. Thankyou for the comments !!!  
> You make so happy!!!

March 15th, Eren was now officially 5 months pregnant. Today would be the first ultrasound Levi would be present for and the alpha couldn't sit still. The two were taking a taxi straight from school, but the day seemed to be taunting the alpha, by dragging out every damn second. 

For Eren, the fact that he was heading there with Levi was exciting... but also weird, grandpa had been by his side for all of them so far, he'd grown used to having the old man by his side. He couldn't help the small amount of agitation at the idea of the man not being there. By midway through the last class, his agitation had turned to tears and the omega packed his things in left, all eyes on him as he walked out with silent tears running down his face.

Armin messaged Levi to let him know Eren had just taken off, the blonde wanted to follow but knew Eren would respond better to Levi, so he forced himself to sit through the last 45 minutes of class.

*  
Levi found Eren in his usual hiding place, the bathroom. He joked how they should give Eren the key for this place, and Eren shot him a glare. 

Eren washed his face and took a deep breath, he didn't want to upset Levi, but he really wanted the old man there...  
"Alright... now tell me what's wrong..."  
Eren flinched, his words coming out in a rush before he lost his nerve   
"I'm sorry, I know I said you should come to the ultrasound but I really want grandpa there too and I'm sorry if that hurts, he's just been there since the first one and..."  
"Eren, shh... calm down, it's alright, I'm not mad. I completely understand, like you said he's been there since day one. Maybe we'll both be allowed in?"  
Eren nodded  
"Mhmm, it should be alright. They've let more than two in for others before..."  
Levi nodded and pulled Eren in for a hug  
"See, its fine... now let's call him and get him to meet us there?"  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled his phone out, giving the old man a quick call and asking him to meet them there, they'd take Armin with them to the clinic. The pair spent the remainder of the school day hiding out together, Eren sitting on the counter, Levi standing with his arms around him, the two just talking quietly about random things, Levi seemed to be making it his personal mission to make Eren laugh as much as possible.

Armin joined them after the bell rang, he to joked about how they should give Eren the key to this place. Levi snorted while Eren rolled his eyes  
"You're coming with us today, grandpas picking us up from the clinic"  
Eren told Armin as Levi helped him down from the counter. Armin linked arms with Eren and grinned over at Levi, the alpha mirroring his action. Doorways made things a little difficult, but given that neither teen would let him go, Eren could only shake his head and let his friends drag him along, he couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he imagined the three of them looked.

Armin's grandfather was already at the clinic by the time they arrived, Levi and Armin had both insisted on continuing to stick to him during the ride over, so the second he was out the taxi he made a break for it, hiding behind the old man as his friends laughed at his antics. The old man scolded the two teens, but his tone was light and playful, Eren threw his hands up in disgust and disappeared into the clinic, making a beeline straight for the reception desk and securing permission for all 3 to be in the room with him. It didn't seem fair to leave Armin out.

He was already seated and waiting by the time the others joined, Armin explaining they'd put their bags in grandpas car.   
"Eren?"  
Eren jumped and smiled  
"Alright, everyone in..."  
He waved his arms like he was herding them all towards the exam room door  
"Wow, two new faces today?"  
Eren nodded at the doctor, his friends finally filing into the room  
"The blondes my brother and the other ones my alpha"  
Levi rolled his eyes and Armin giggled, whispering to Levi in an overly loud tone  
"I think he likes me better"  
"So you're Levi? It's nice to meet you, Eren's mentioned you before... he was right, you're quiet the hottie"  
Eren's face burned and Levi coughed  
"Alright Eren, you know the drill"  
Eren slid up onto the table, pulling his shirt up and his jeans slightly down. He winced at the cool gel, he still couldn't get over the feel of it.

Levi and Armin stared at the screen, finally an image began to take shape, Armin gasped at the two babies, Levi could only stare. It was amazing to say the least. The pair listened as the doctor explained how both were growing well, and heart rates good and strong. She hit print and passed Eren a couple of paper towels, she left him with this friends and went to collect the prints.

Levi took the paper towels from Eren and cleaned away the gel, Eren shaking his head at the alphas actions. He readjusted his clothes and sat up, smiling as the doctor came back onto the room and passed him the envelope  
"I'll see you next month Eren, Levi it was nice to meet you. Eren's a great catch, make sure you don't let him go!"  
"I have zero intention of doing that"  
The doctor nodded and Eren walked out the room, Armin's grandfather went to settle the bill, and book the next appointment. Eren had passed Levi the envelope and the alpha was staring down at the top photo, his whole body seemed to be shaking. Eren gently took him the arm and lead him outside, before taking the photos away from the alpha  
"Levi? You alright?"  
Levi looked up at him, nodding slowly, a big smile formed on his lips and he all but launched himself at Eren, lifting the pregnant omega and spinning him around in a circle  
"We're going to be parents!"  
Eren giggled and flicked the middle of Levi's forehead  
"Mhmm!"  
Levi lowered Eren back to the ground, pulling him in for a kiss  
"Twins Eren! Twins!"  
"Yes Levi, healthy twins!"  
Levi stepped back and put both hands on Eren's belly  
"I can't wait to meet you! Hurry up! Daddy isn't a patience man!"  
"Levi, you do realise we kind of need them to stay in there... at least for the next few months..."  
"That's besides the point! I wanna meet them now"  
Levi drew his sentence out, making it sign as whiney as possible  
"God you two! Get a room!"  
Armin's teasing tone, only made Levi pull Eren close, planting a deep kiss to the omegas lips   
"Grandpa! They're being disgusting again"  
"Now, now, Armin's too innocent for all of this"  
Eren giggled against Levi. He couldn't have been happier if he'd tried. 

Given that Levi had work that evening, they dropped him home on the way. The alpha promising to meet up with them both tomorrow on the way to school. Eren felt his loss the moment Levi got out of the car. Armin pulled him close, but it wasn't the same. 

The two teens worked on their homework until dinner, after dinner they settled down to watch some movie, but Eren didn't even make it half an hour in, before falling asleep.

*  
Eren woke up confused, lonely and horny as fuck. And all it had taken was one night away from Levi to leave him like that.

Pushing himself out of bed, he struggled to the bathroom and turned the shower on, waiting a few minutes before stepping under the lukewarm water, he had no idea how long it took before his body began to settle down, I grabbed the body wash and puff and began to wash myself down.  
"Eren! Hurry up! I know you're fat but come on, I need to have a shower!"  
Eren snorted, before replying  
"What's that? Take longer!"  
He hurried to rinse himself clean and stepped out the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist and opening the bathroom door. Armin shook his head and Eren brushed past him on the way back to his room.  
Once inside he dried slowly and carefully, and then chose his clothes for the day.

Levi was running late, the pair were forced to wait a good 15 minutes until he finally hurried out the house, his agitation obvious, Eren took half a step back without thinking, Levi didn't even notice, but Armin did. The alpha had settled by the time they reached school, Eren took him by the arm and began to drag him off to his usual hiding spot, asking Armin to let their teacher know they'd both be late. Armin assumed they were going to talk about whatever had happened to Levi... bless his innocent little socks.

Eren was concerned, something was wrong with his alpha, but he was also ridiculously horny again, all it'd taken was touching the alphas arm. He'd planned to force Levi to talk, but now he only had one thing on his mind. Walking into the bathroom, Eren all but shoved Levi into the first cubicle, the alpha letting out a small yelp of surprise, Eren locked the door behind them and dropped his bag onto the floor. Levi looked semi shocked by the omegas actions, but soon that melted away as Eren all but pounced on him, rubbing his groin as he claimed Levi's mouth.  
"Someone's happy to see me..."  
"You have no idea!"  
Eren's hands fumbled with Levi's pants, he groaned in frustration at being unable to get the top button done.  
"Switch places with me"  
Eren nodded and the two shifted, Levi dropping his bag next to Eren's, his own hands fumbled to get his jeans down, Eren had his hands up against the wall, his arse pushed out, causing Levi to growl at the sight. The alpha pulled down Eren's pants, moaning as the sweet smell of slick filled the air  
"Levi... I need you..."  
"It's alright, I've got you..."  
Levi's hands gripped Eren's hips tightly, he rubbed his erection along Eren's arsecrack, the omega whimpering and pushing back against him   
"Don't tease me..."  
Levi lined up and pushed in, Eren threw his head back and let out a sexy groan, the alpha knew what Eren wanted. He wanted to be fucked hard and fast  
"Nghh... right there..."  
Something about the fact he was fucking his omega in the bathroom at school was exhilarating, and given how hot and wet Eren was for him, it didn't take long for his knot to flare, the omega cuming hard with a scream, Levi's own orgasm hitting halfway through Eren's, his body shook as he released, he slid Eren's shirt up to press a kiss to his lovers spine.

"Eren Yeager to the principle office, Eren Yeager"  
Eren jumped as his name was called across the PA, he blushed hard, he wouldn't be able to move until Levi's knot deflated  
"Come on, let me hold you while we wait"  
Levi pulled Eren up, the omega moaning as Levi's knot shifted within him. Levi wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to Eren's neck.  
"Eren Yeager, to the principals office"  
"Levi..."  
"I know... it should go down soon... what do you think they want you for?"  
"I've got not idea... maybe screaming in the toilets..."  
Levi snorted, finally his knot started to lessen, he slip free, semen and slick dribbling down from Eren's twitching entrance  
"Here, stand still so I can clean you up"  
Eren hummed  
"Best alpha ever..."  
"I know"  
Levi cleaned away the traces of what they'd just done, helping Eren straighten his clothes before the omega did the same for him. They both washed their hands, Eren's pupils were still slightly wider than normal.

They held hands as they walked to the principals office, the secretary told Eren to head straight in. Levi nodded and took a seat, Eren left his bag with his alpha.  
Opening the door, Eren found himself face to face with two police officers, he swallowed hard  
"Mr Yeager?"  
Eren nodded, he looked back and forth between the two officers  
"Eren, these two officers would like to ask you some questions..."  
Eren gulped and took a seat.  
"No need to be so scared Eren, this ain't a formal interview, we're just here to ask you some questions about your mother"  
"My mother?"  
"When was the last time you saw her?"  
"A couple of days ago... she showed up at the house I'm staying at"  
One of the officers flicked through their notepad  
"A Mr Arlert?"  
"Yeah, he took me in when my mother threw me out..."  
Eren looked at the principal awkwardly, he wished the man wasn't here and had the feeling the man was wishing the same.  
"I'm sorry, but does he need to be here?"  
"Yes he does, I'm sorry but in the eyes of the law you're still a minor"  
Eren cursed internally, the man was about to learn more about him than he ever had any desire to ever know.

"Alright Eren... just tell us what happened"  
"She was already there when I came down stairs, her and Mr Arlert were talking, but when she noticed me she got really mad, she wanted me to come back home, but I told her I wouldn't, she shoved Mr Arlert into the door and slapped me. That's part of the reason I've been living with the Arlerts..."  
"So your mothers hurt you before?"  
Eren nodded, he felt like this was building up to something he didn't want to hear  
"Yeah, though it was more verbal, but if she was off her head she would"  
"Off her head?"  
"Yeah, she used to smoke crack, or drink until she passed out"  
"And her verbal comments?"  
"She uh... she liked to tell me it was my fault my fathers dead, how I was so useless, called me a slut for getting pregnant... that sort of thing"  
The officer who'd be asking frowned at his words.  
"Why would she say that about your fathers death?"  
"He was on his way to pick me up from a friends house, Mr Arlerts actually, he was killed in a car jacking"  
The officer nodded as he made of note of it  
"So it's fair to say that things between you and your mother were far from good?"  
Eren nodded  
"She didn't like that I was happy, or that I was actually being fed... she... yeah..."  
"So it would come as a surprise to learn of her murder?"  
Eren had no words, his whole body began shaking, he could see the officers lips moving, but nothing reached him... how could she be dead? He couldn't say how long he sat there for, tears running down his face.  
"Eren?"   
He jumped when he realised his arm was being gently shaken, he stared at the officer  
"When?"  
His voice shook with the word   
"She was discovered this morning by a neighbour, the front door was left open..."  
Eren nodded, he was amazed how surreal this all felt.  
"We're sorry for your loss, we'll contact you when we have an updated"  
Eren nodded silently, he really didn't know what to say. The two officers left and the principal passed him a tissue.

Levi was in the room the moment the officers left, he eyed them with both dread and curiosity, he could smell the distress rolling off the omega. Something was very wrong... 

Eren barely registered the alpha, he knew Levi was there and he could hear him talking to the principal. He stood and ran from the room, barely making it to the nearest bathroom before vomiting. His silent tears turned to loud angry sobs, part of him hoped that one day he'd be able to fix his relationship with his mother... but now...

Levi winced at the sight of his omega falling apart, he didn't know what to say, all he could do was pulled Eren close and holding him until he stopped shaking, he loving stroked Eren's hair and pressed kisses to his temple  
"I've called grandpa, he'll be here soon to pick us both up"  
Eren nodded, he was so exhausted, he tried to stand, wanting to rinse his mouth, but his legs wouldn't support him, Levi having to hold him up. Levi's phone dinged  
"He's here... can you walk?"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't even feel connected to reality... 

Levi picked him up like he was made of nothing, Eren nuzzled into his neck. The alpha carried him through the halls and out the front to the waiting car, Eren wouldn't let go, so actually getting into the car proved to be a bit of a challenge, grandpa ended up getting out and helping.

Once home Levi carried Eren up to his room, tears still rolled down Eren's face and Levi's heart broke to see him this way. He stripped the omega down to his boxers, before doing the same and sliding into bed, Eren curled into him as close possible. He felt completely out of his depth, but finally Eren's tears stopped and small snores replaced them. The omega had cried himself to sleep.

*  
Armin arrived home completely clueless, the whole school knew the police had been there and neither Levi or Eren had been answering their phones.   
"Grandpa?"  
"In here, Armin!"  
His grandfather was seated at the kitchen table, a grim look on his face  
"What's happened? The cops were at school and then Levi and Eren disappeared..."  
"Eren's mother was found murdered this morning, the cops came here first looking for Eren, I couldn't even tell him..."  
Armin sat down slowly, it didn't seem real. First his father and now his mother... what had Eren ever done to deserve this  
"Levi's up with him, he collapsed at school from what I saw"  
"Is it safe... for him to be home?"  
"Levi's keeping an eye on him, we'll take him to hospital if anything happens..."  
Armin nodded  
"And what happens with Eren?"  
"I'll apply to be his legal guardian, given how much he's improved since moving in, I can't see it being a problem"  
Armin let out a sigh of relief

"He's asleep at the moment"  
Both Arlerts jumped, neither having noticed Levi enter the room  
"What if he wakes up? Shouldn't you be there?"  
Levi held up his phone  
"I need to call work and tell them I can't come in for the next few days, besides, he'll be out for a while, he's exhausted"  
"Can... can I see him?"  
"Yeah, but make sure you don't wake him, why don't you take a glass of water up, for when he wakes up"  
Armin nodded, clearly happy to have something to do... even if it was something that simple.

Armin walked into Eren's room, well more like sneaked, his friend was curled around the pillow Levi usually used, small tears in the corner of his eyes. Armin placed the glass on the bedside table, resisting the urge to wipe the tears from Eren's eyes. Instead he crept back out, leaving the door slightly open in case Eren needed something.

Levi was sitting at the dining table when he came back down. No one really knew what to say. Even if they'd wanted Carla gone, none of them had wanted her dead, Levi out voice to what they each had thought at least once   
"Do you think she knew something was going to happen? And that's why she wanted him back?"  
"That has crossed my mind, I only hope Eren isn't going to blame himself for not being with her..."  
"Well he does still blame himself for his dads death, and we all know he wasn't to blame at all"  
"I can't believe it happened today of all days... yesterday we were all so happy..."  
"Levi, what happened this morning? I didn't get to ask..."  
"Oh, my uncles back, I overslept and he was snarky about it all morning..."  
Armin nodded, feeling that there was more to the story than that  
"I'm going to head back up, don't bother with dinner for me, I'll organise something when Eren's hungry, I get the feeling he won't eat if I don't with him"  
"Alright... Thank you Levi..."  
Levi left without replying, he didn't feel like he needed to be thanked.


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna go one way  
> Went another  
> But gonna head back the way I wanted to before  
> Maybe...  
> ;p

Eren sniffled quietly, his alpha was sleeping so peacefully beneath him and Eren didn't want to wake him... but fuck it hurt... he couldn't stop thinking of his mother... if only he'd been there... maybe... maybe then he could have saved her... he whimpered softly and slid away from his alpha, he needed so time to himself.  
He padded quietly across the room and headed to the bathroom. 

Looking in the mirror, he winced at what he saw. His eyes were red and snot was smeared across the left side, quickly he rinsed his face. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. He didn't know what happened now, or what would happen to him... would they make him leave this house? And if they did would they even let him keep his children. His hands slid from where they'd rested on the vanity, up to rest on his stomach. His mother would never meet her grandchildren... if only he'd been a better son. He didn't even realise what he'd done until after, when he was staring at broken mirror and a bleeding hand. Why did he keep fucking up?

Levi had been dozing, he heard Eren get up, assuming the omega had to go to the bathroom, he'd laid in bed, waiting for him to return. All it took was the sound of breaking glass, to have him rushing into the bathroom, his heart pounding a million miles an hour. 

Eren was leaning against the vanity, one hand on his stomach, the other hovering about the sink, the mirror above was smashed and it didn't take a genius to realised it was Eren's fist that had done it.  
Levi took a deep breath, he didn't want to upset Eren further, the omega was already under enough stress and he was terrified his love would end up in hospital again.  
"Eren? Let me take a look at it alright?"  
Eren nodded, his eyes still firmly on the blood that slowly dripped from the wound. Levi entered the room and opened the thin cabinet next to the vanity, Armin's grandfather insisted on keeping a well stocked first aid kit... something about having so many boys in the house. He found out the antiseptic cream, a nonstick wound pad and a bandage  
"Sit down on the toilet for me, this'll take a few minutes"  
Eren nodded, his moves stiff as he sat, his hand still out in front of him.  
Grabbing the nearest towel, Levi dampened the edge and took Eren's hand into his. The omega winced slightly as he gently wiped the edge. It wasn't too deep, and there was no glass in the wound, but it'd be awkward for a few days. Levi dropped the towel and slathered cream on the wound before situating the wound pad and beginning to wrap Eren's hand  
"You're good at this"  
Levi nodded  
"Kind of had to be..."  
"I wish you weren't"  
Levi raised an eyebrow, he knew what Eren meant. He wished the alpha had never had to suffer like he had.  
"You know that day I met you... mum had a go at me, smacked me in the face with an empty bottle"  
"Mhmm... I wondered why your eyebrow was cut"  
"She dropped the bottle, and I stepped in it... she wanted the house clean... I cleaned the whole first floor, and then I wanted to do the second, but we didn't have laundry powder... I mopped the floors and left the windows open. I had to steal money from her draw..."  
Levi kept his mouth shut, if Eren needed to speak, he'd listen... even if he didn't like what he was hearing  
"Every step hurt. I remember getting there, it took me a while to pick which powder to get, and then I brought chocolate and a drink... that was the first time I saw you, you served me. I was standing there making up this stupid story in my head about you, thinking I must look like a total loser... I practically ran from the store..."  
Levi stared up at him, he didn't remember that, but then again, work was always so boring.  
"She wasn't back when I got home, so I sorted the washing. She used to try and do it, but she'd forget, or she wouldn't sort the colours and everything would end up slightly grey..."  
Eren took a shaky breath, even though Levi was done, he dared not move. Eren had told him some of this, but glossed over the finer details, Levi supposed he was remembering it all because it'd been the last day he'd been in that house.  
"When she came home she was so mad, I wasn't allowed to open the windows, but I did to dry the floors... why could I never make her happy"  
Levi finally moved at Eren's last sentence, he kneeled between Eren's legs and wrapped his arms around he crying teen  
"You tried, you tried so hard too... it's not your fault Eren, you did your best"  
"But it... it wasn't good enough... Levi, what if she knew this was going to happen. What if she wanted me there so it wouldn't! I killed my dad, I may as well as have killed her too"  
Levi released Eren so he could cup the omegas face in his hands, he tilted Eren's face up until their eyes met  
"Eren, you didn't kill your father and your not to blame for your mother either. The people who committed the crimes are. Not you. It hurts so badly to hear you blame yourself"  
Eren shook his head, but Levi kept his hold  
"Listen to me. I love you, I love you more than anything in this world and the next. If I believed for a second you were guilty I wouldn't be here. We both know my uncle is a piece of shit, I wouldn't stick by you if you were like him... my life was completely crappy until I met you"  
Levi used his thumbs to wipe away Eren's tears  
"Now come back to bed, whatever happens I'll be by your side, we all will..."  
Eren nodded, clearly hesitant to believe Levi's words. Levi couldn't blame him, he knew the pain of not being able to believe.

Levi gently took Eren's good hand and pulled him to his feet, the omega groaned at the movement and Levi shot him a smile. The alpha looked to the door and saw Armin's blonde hair disappear from view... the omega didn't seem to understand just how much those around him truly loved him.

*  
Levi woke before Eren, the alpha realised that Eren hadn't eaten anything since they'd come home and he sighed. He pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead, the omega must have been dozing as he was rewarded by sleepy green eyes  
"Hey you..."  
"Hey..."  
"I know you probably don't feel like it, but you need to eat something"  
Eren winced at the thought of food, his stomach was already sore, which was probably because he hadn't eaten yesterday at all. He knew he had to... it wasn't fair on his babies if he didn't...  
"Tell me what you're thinking"  
"I'm thinking that I don't think I can eat, but I didn't eat yesterday, but my stomach hurts and I know I need to eat for the sake of the twins... but yeah..."  
Levi frowned at his love  
"I know you have problems with food, and I don't want to force you, but you're right, it's really bad for you not to be eating, and it's bad for our babies... I'll make anything you ask for.... please?"  
Eren nodded  
"Is honey on toast alright?"  
"Mhmm... Armin brought a glass of water up last night, so go ahead and take your pills, I'll be back in a few minutes"  
Levi pressed a quick kiss to Eren's lips before sliding out of bed. 

Coming down to the kitchen, he'd expected to see Mr Arlert sitting at the dining room table, he knew he was supposed to call him grandpa, and to the mans face he did, but fuck it felt strange, his mind just couldn't stop calling him Mr Arlert or Armin's grandfather... Eren had laughed when he'd told him, admitting he felt the same sometimes. He didn't have to search for the honey, it was already placed with the butter, next to the toaster, a quick note left on top  
"Levi,  
I've got to run some errands in town today and Armin insisted on going to school. You might have a hard time getting Eren to eat, but honey on toast is his go to food... take good care of him while I'm out. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call  
Grandpa"  
Levi smiled fondly at the note before deciding to pocket it. He wanted to keep it for Eren, so he could show the omega how loved and thought of he was, the next time his self doubts got the better of him. 

15 minutes later, he was back in bed with Eren, the two working on the small tower of toast he'd made... he'd gotten slightly carried away, but Eren was eating so that was all that mattered. The omega only ate two slices, but Levi was proud he'd eaten anything. He had no idea how Eren could be so strong, life had delivered one blow after the other, but here he was...  
Levi placed the plate upon the night table, he watched as Eren winced when he moved to slide back down under the covers  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, my stomachs still sore, and my backs not that much better"  
Eren offered him a small pained smile  
"How sore? Like hospital sore or?... if you're in pain, I need to know"  
"Not hospital sore... but it's not comfortable"  
Levi wasn't happy, if Eren was admitting it was uncomfortable then it had to be pretty bad  
"I don't want to scare you but I want to make a doctors appointment... just to be sure..."  
Eren nodded, surprising the alpha  
"I'm kind of scared, every time I get any pain I always get scared that something's wrong..."  
Levi nodded, it hadn't been the perfect pregnancy so far, Eren's life had been so up and down, and he'd been so underweight when he'd first fallen pregnant.  
"I'll try make one for this afternoon, grandpas out running errands, so we'll need to take a taxi, why don't you try get some more sleep and I'll help you shower before we leave"  
"Pervert!"  
Levi rolled his eyes and ruffled Eren's hair playfully  
"Yep! But only for you, now be a good little omega and go to sleep for the big bad perverted alpha"  
Eren giggled and nodded, his head now resting on Levi's thigh  
"Levi?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"Thankyou..."  
"You're welcome brat"  
Levi gently stroked Eren's hair until the omega fell back to sleep, he reached out and snagged Eren's mobile, finding the number for his usual doctor and made the call. Due to a cancellation he was able to make an appoint at 2:30, which meant they still had 4 hours until then. He placed Eren's phone back down and grabbed his own, setting an alarm for 1:30, hopefully that would give them time for a quick shower...

*  
Eren whimpered at the pain in his stomach, it hadn't lessened any, and moving around only made it worse. The pair were now sitting in the clinics reception, Eren's face buried against Levi's neck, the alpha rubbing circles on the omegas neck. They'd already been waiting the better part of half an hour and Levi was struggling to keep his temper. Finally Eren's name was called, the teen clinging to Levi as they made their way into the examination room. The doctor immediately asked Eren to her up onto the examination bed and Levi's heart sunk. She started asking Levi questions while examining his love.

"When was his last ultrasound?"  
"2 days ago, the obstetrician said everything was alright..."  
"I know things in his life have been pretty rough, but has anything major happened recently"  
"You could say that, his mother was found murdered yesterday"  
The doctor let out a small gasp  
"His blood pressure is through the roof, he can't seem to catch a break can he"  
Levi shook his head, his mouth dry   
"He's not miscarrying and he's not in labor, but he is slightly dehydrated. Now I also know he has problems with food and that he's been slowly getting better at eating, but has he eaten today?"  
"He had two slice of toast with honey, he told me this morning he didn't eat yesterday"  
"Eren, you need to listen to me. I know your in pain, and I'm going to give you something for it in a minute, but you need to listen to me. If you don't eat or drink, you could end up losing your babies, and it's even more common when you're carrying twins. I know your hurting, but you still need to think of them"  
Eren nodded and whimpered slightly. The doctor moved away for a few minutes, before returning with a needle and small vial  
"This is a mild sedative, it's not going to hurt your twins, and it'll take some of the edge off the pain. If you're still in this much pain tonight, I want you to go to hospital. It's better to be safe than sorry"  
Levi winced as the needle slid into Eren's arm, Levi had never told Eren but he really hated needles.  
"It'll take a few minutes to kick in, I'll write out that script now, Levi, I take it you know where to get it filled"  
Levi nodded, he'd seen the labels on Eren's other pills enough to know the chemists name off by heart  
"Get him to take one at night with food, and make sure he keeps his fluids up. Waters fine, but if you can get him some hydralyte that would be better, they sell it at the chemist so you'll be able to pick both up together"  
Levi took the slip of paper he was offered, making a mental note when it came to the hydralyte.  
"Eren, how are you feeling?"  
"Better, its still sore though"  
"Once the shots completely in your system you should feel much better, but don't forget..."  
"If I'm still sore, go to hospital... got it"  
Eren struggled up and Levi moved to help him, the two teens thanking the doctor before leaving. Eren still clung to Levi, but he was standing slightly better than before. Levi paid the consultation fee and the pair left, the pharmacy just down the road. Eren sat on the bench as Levi went into the store, he closed his eyes and stretched out. The alpha returned a few minutes later   
"Bad news!"  
Eren looked up, he didn't know what to say  
"Hanji wants to see us..."  
Eren snorted, he didn't want to admit that he'd been actually scared for a minute  
"When?"  
"I don't know and that's the problem, oh grandpa called, he said he's done with his errands and will pick us up soon"  
Eren nodded in relief, he hated Levi spending money on him  
"Stop it"  
"Stop what?"  
"I can hear you thinking, something along the lines of: Thank god he won't have to spent more money on me"  
"Well..."  
"Well nothing. I love you and I needed to know you were alright, so consider this an investment in my own happiness"  
"You're such a dork"  
"Yep, but I'm your dork... oh the old man must have been close, he's hear already"  
Eren rose slowly, Levi moving to wrap an arm around his waist.  
The ride home passed in comfortable conversation, Eren left all the talking to Levi, his thoughts drifting back to his mother.

*  
Eren wound up not having to go to hospital and the teen was beyond relieved, but his life had been far from relaxing.  
The police had no suspects in his mothers case and they still wouldn't release the body. He'd been asked to give a DNA sample and had his fingerprints taken, they said to disclude him from the investigation, but he'd left feeling like the main suspect.  
Levi had had to finally return back home, his uncle effectively putting him in lock down for the next week.  
His 16th was in two days and he wouldn't be able to see Levi for it, though the alpha had promised a special surprise for when they next saw each other.

But...

Mr Arlert had signed the papers, the errands he'd run that day were all to make sure of things and now the man was Eren's legal guardian. Eren had broken down sobbing when the old man explained it all to him. Eren'd gone down to the courthouse with him, afraid it would all go horribly wrong. He left sobbing and smiling like an idiot. He couldn't believe that someone actually wanted him. Levi had been excited for him as well, he couldn't call, but he replied to every text. 

That night the three of them had a small party, Eren actually eating more than Armin for a change, the blonde teen was too excited to eat that much, but Eren took the win. For the first time in a long time, both teens settled down and wasted the rest of the night playing Xbox, Eren realised how much he'd missed Armin. Sure they lived together and went to school together, but it's been ages since he'd just hung out with his best friend.

Out of everything though, nights were the hardest. When he was awake, he always had someone to distract him, but once bed time came, he was left alone with his own thoughts, which always ended up back with his mother. They hadn't even let him see the body, instead he'd ID'd her from a photo of her face. He tried not to think about what this could mean, but in his mind he'd see her mangled body, cold eyes staring at him and her lips moving, blaming him for being such a shit son. The same had happened when his father had died, it'd taken months for the image to fade. 

He spent the day before his 16th sleeping, he felt fat, tired, horny, gross, sore and cranky all at the same time. He knew he wasn't very good company, so remained hidden, hoping tomorrow would be better. 

As his phone ticked over to 12 am, it started to ring, the noise jolting him awake, his eyes lit up, the caller ID read Levi. Quickly he answered the call, the alphas voice coming through as a whisper  
"Hey, I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday, Kenny's asleep, but I still have to whisper, I've never met a lighter sleeper"  
"That's alright, and Thank you, its already a good birthday because I got to hear your voice"  
Eren heard Levi let out a small sigh  
"I wish I could be there, I can't even go to school or anything, now I know how you feel when they tell you, you have to stay in bed"  
Eren giggled slightly  
"Mhmm... and I wish you were here to, so your surprise better be amazing"  
"Oh trust me, it will be... but just think, 2 more days after this... and I'm all yours again"  
"Yep and I'm not sharing... oh I'll have to take a photo, I swear your children have a grudge against me, I'm even fatter... I can only imagine how big I'm going to get!"  
"I demand photos! I'm jealous of them already, they get to be with you all the time!"  
"Just remember that when their screaming in the middle of the night and it's your turn to get up"  
"And I'll still love them all the same"  
A silence fell over the line, Eren took a few shaky breaths  
"Levi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm really happy you called... its hardest at night"  
"I know, and I hate I can't be there for you or even call..."  
"I know it's stupid, I mean Grandpa and Armin are just down the hall, but it's really lonely... and being stuck in your own head isn't fun"  
"Yeah, but it isn't forever, and know you can text me, I'll reply as soon as I can"  
"Levi?"  
"Yeah Eren?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, get some sleep alright"  
"Alright, night night"  
"Good night Eren"  
The call ended and Eren stared down at his phone. 2 more days... it seemed a small eternity, but for Levi, he could do it.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short

Eren mumbled as he swatted away his annoying friend. It was his birthday! Why couldn't he just sleep in?

Armin laughed at Eren's attempts to shoo him off the bed, it was already mid morning and he'd waited hours before deciding it was time that Eren was awake. He knew his friend would be missing both Levi and his mother, so was determined to make Eren happy the best he could, and Hanji and Erwin would be arriving shortly  
"Eren, you need to get up, we're leaving soon..."  
Eren mumbled something under his breath as he pushed the blankets back, his belly on fully display and Armin gaped at it  
"Omg! You're huge! I have to send a photo to Levi"  
Eren stiffened at his friends words, tears formed in the corners of his eyes   
"No, no, no! No crying today! It's your birthday and you'll enjoy it whether you like it or not!"  
Eren nodded and continued to rise  
"I swear it has to be two alphas in there!"  
"I don't care if their alphas, omegas or betas, as long as their healthy and have their fathers good looks, I'll be happy"  
"Mhmm... now hold still, I wanna get a good photo"  
Eren covered his face as Armin took photo after photo of his belly. Finally the teen lowered his phone  
"Right, I sent them all to Levi! Now go shower!"  
Armin dragged Eren off the bed and started pushing him towards the bathroom, Eren yawning loudly as he went.

The shower did little to wake him up, he dressed quickly and headed downstairs, straight into the arms of an over enthused Hanji  
"Eren!!! Look at you! How many months are you now?"  
"5 and a half..."  
"Jeezus! You're gonna be huge!"  
Eren wrapped his arms around his belly self concisely, he knew he was big, but he was tired of hearing about it on repeat... his friends meant well, but the only person he truly felt comfortable with when it came to his body was Levi.  
"Anyway! Are you ready to go?"  
"Go where?"  
"Shopping. Dah!"  
"And why are we going shopping?"  
"Because we can"  
Hanji took his arm and began leading him out to where her car was waiting, Erwin was looking less than thrilled and Eren had to stifle the small laugh that threatened to escape, Hanji had obviously decided the birthday boy gets the front seat. Armin came running out after them. The three teens piled into the car, Hanji checking her mirrors before starting the car and pulling out  
"Where to first?"  
"Food! Eren has to have food!"  
Eren groaned and tried to slouch down in his seat  
"And what kind of food does Eren have to have?"  
Hanji looked to Eren expectantly  
"Don't look at me, I'm still sleeping"  
"I don't think that's an actual dish... Armin! What food do we buy our birthday boy?"  
"Pizza! Pizza for breakfast!"  
"Armin, you know I don't do pizza"  
Hanji gasped and swerved slightly, Eren began to wonder if they'd actually make it to their destination  
"Eren that was like months ago, you and Levi weren't even a thing! That's how long ago it was"  
Eren winced again at Levi's name. He didn't even know where his phone had ended up in this morning chaos  
"Right! Erwin, you're jobs to find pizza!"  
Eren waited for some form of argument from the teen, but he said nothing  
"Armin, do you have my phone?"  
"Yep! Here"  
Armin passed Eren his phone and the omega penned a short text to Levi   
Eren: Have been kidnapped by Hanji. Erwin and Armin seem to be co-conspirators, not sure if I'll make it... I love you.

Levi: Tell Hanji if she doesn't behave she loses her rights to see you! And will be banned from babysitting duty forever.

Eren: I would, but I'm too scared she'll crash if I do.

Levi: Fair point. What have they got planned?

Eren: Hanji had Erwin searching for pizza. Armin says it has to be pizza for breakfast. And then shopping. I have a feeling they want to go shopping for baby things... I don't...

Levi: I thought you didn't do pizza? And why not?

Eren: I don't. Birthday boy has no say... and I don't want to go shopping for out children without you.

"Eren, who you talking to?"  
"Levi"  
"That bitch, he's been ignoring me for days!"  
"Well he is the baby daddy, so he's invested in my health and welfare. After that swerve I thought it best to tell him I might just end up dead by the end of this"  
"Wait... Levi's your baby daddy? Like for real? I thought he was joking!"  
"Nope, he is. Also you are banned from babysitting duty and seeing me if you don't behave. His words"

Levi: I'll send her a message! So don't worry alright, I love you.

Eren: Will try. Love you too.

*  
Even after months, pizza was still not Eren's thing apparently. He nibbled on his slice unable to be as enthusiastic as the others  
"So what should be do? I know we said shopping..."  
"Yep! Shopping!"  
"Before you get too excited. No, I repeat, No shopping for the twins"  
Hanji let out a huff   
"But Eren!!! I'm the cool Aunty"  
"And I'm the one who actually has to push them out. Levi agreed, so no baby shopping"  
Armin frowned at Eren, did his friend realise that he had like nothing for the babies  
"Grandpa gave me his card, so we can if you want too..."  
"Nope. Pick something else"  
"Fine... window shopping? And maybe a movie"  
"For warning, there's a 99% chance Eren will fall asleep, if we go watch a movie"  
Hanji looked to Eren and Eren nodded  
"Growing two humans is exhausting"  
"Ha! What about maternity clothes?"  
"Well he has gotten bigger and still has months to go"  
"Yep, he doesn't really have that much to be honest"  
"He is sitting right here"  
Eren hadn't quiet meant to sound so defensive, but the banter between Hanji and Armin was tiring. Hanji opened and closed her mouth, Armin looked away and Erwin kept staring st his phone   
"Levi says we aren't allowed to say no to Eren today"  
"Wait, he text you too! Erwin that's no fair!"  
"Well he asked me for an update on Eren, he wanted to make sure he'd passed on Levi's message to you"  
"Gimme your phone"  
Hanji held her hand out, Eren could see the grease on her fingertips, apparently Erwin did to, promptly shooting Hanji down.  
By the end of breakfast, Eren had eaten just over half a slice of pizza, the plan was to wander around for a while and then maybe see a movie, depending on what was playing.

Eren left most of it up to Hanji and Armin's discretion. He followed the pair, finding himself smiling at their stupid antics. They ended up in a couple of different clothing stores, but Eren didn't really like any of it, and most of it was way over priced and by the end of it he had two new shirts and another pair of pants. The shirts and pants were chosen by Hanji, and all Eren knew was what they were. He was forbidden to look until they got home.

Shopping left him tired and hungry, the four deciding to head back to Armin's and see what was on Netflix. Holding his hand out Armin exchanged him the credit card for the bag of clothing, Eren disappearing into the supermarket, only to return soon after, refusing to tell them what he'd brought.

On the drive home, Eren sat in the front again, this time eating a prepackaged fruit salad, Armin totally disgusted with his antics, Eren knew his friend was joking, but fuck it stung. He kept his mouth shut for the whole drive.

Once home, Eren retreated up to his room after depositing the bag from the supermarket on the coffee table. It contained various chocolates and popcorn. He didn't want his friends to miss out just because he was tired. Once in his room he sent Levi a message to let him know he'd made it home alright and was going to leave his phone on charge. He left the shirt he was wearing on, but changed into a pair of sweatpants, given they were Levi's, they sat a little low on his hips, but the shirt covered his stomach so it was alright. He used the bathroom quickly and went and rejoined the others in the living room, the 3 fighting over what to watch. He took the remote from Armin's hands and choose cartoons, enjoying the look the others gave him  
"If you're going to act like kids, I'm going to treat you like kids. Besides you all have horrible taste"  
Armin poked his tongue out, Eren went back to scrolling through the channels before settling on some horror movie. He chucked the remote back to Armin and grabbed a chocolate bar before settling into the recliner.

Eren didn't even realise he was crying until Armin was squatting down in front of him trying to get his attention, behind him Hanji and Erwin were both looking at him with concern  
"Sorry. I'm alright, it's just hormones"  
Armin nodded, he knew it was more than that. Eren liked horror movies, but this one had hit a little too close to home. The kids mother in it had died of an overdose and Armin realised the second he saw Eren's tears. His friend hadn't stopped thinking about Carla at all.

"Do you want me to call Levi?"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's alright, I've already talked to him. He called me at midnight... it's ok Armin... maybe cartoons was the better option"  
"Cartoons it is!"  
Hanji took the remote and flicked through, Eren had no idea what she'd picked, but was grateful she wasn't asking questions. Gradually Eren began to smile again, the 4 of them sitting there mocking and yelling at the people on TV. This continued until Grandpa called them for dinner.

As the four teens made their way into the dining room, the old man pulled Eren aside  
"This is only a small present for now, you'll get the rest soon"  
He pushed a small neatly wrapped present into Eren's hands  
"It's alright, you can open it later. We better eat before Hanji and Armin finish everything"  
He winked at Eren and Eren smiled back, the two taking their places with the others.  
It was the day that Eren learnt that even if he didn't do pizza, he did cake. Practically orgasming over the taste of the chocolate. He saw Armin take a photo of him stuffing his face, but didn't care. It was too damn good. The last two pieces were saved, placed in a container and then into the freezer, he wanted to share them with Levi.

After dinner Hanji and Erwin left, Eren let out a yawn which was echoed by Armin. Grandpa tried to kick both teens out, but Eren wouldn't let him do the dishes alone, instead he and Armin washed and dried them while the old man watched TV  
"Eren... was today alright? I know it was a bit... at first"  
"Yeah, no, it was good. But next time you should probably warn me before a kidnapping, I can't always control my moods..."  
Armin nodded, relaxing at Eren's smile  
"What's it like?"  
"Being pregnant? Fucking weird, I don't feel comfortable in my own skin and parts of me I didn't know existed hurt, and I already have to pee a crazy amount... but funnily enough, despite everything, I love it. Well most of the time..."  
Armin nodded silently   
"Eren... you're gonna be a great mum"  
"Armin, I'm a guy, it's gonna be dad and daddy... maybe... I don't know, it feels too girly to be called mum"  
"Like you said before, you're the one who has to push them out"  
"And that thought is fucking terrifying... new topic please"  
"What did Grandpa give you?"  
"I don't know..."  
Armin rolled his eyes and took the tea towel from Eren's hands, Eren obediently picked the present off the table and slid the wrapping off. Inside was a fold out silver photo frame housing 4 photos. The first of Armin, Levi and Eren. The second of Armin, Grandpa and Eren. The third of Armin and Eren and the fourth of Levi and Eren.  
"Wow..."  
All the photos were candid shots, faces relaxed and happy. Tears formed in Eren's eyes and he smiled staring at the faces of the ones he loved so much.  
"Armin, I'll be right back"  
Armin nodded, he knew Eren was off to thank their grandfather.

The old man was sitting in his recliner when Eren came in, the omegas hands were shaking slightly, he forced himself to place the photo frame on the arm of the sofa, before half launching himself at his grandpa  
"I take it you liked it?"  
Eren nodded, his head against the old mans chest  
"Thank you..."  
"Now now, it's just a photo frame"  
"Not just for that, for everything... I don't know what I would have done if you were here"  
"And you don't know how happy and proud this old man is of you"  
"I'm not that great"  
"You're my grandson, you're so beyond great"  
Eren snorted and nodded, this old man was definitely one of a kind   
"I can't wait to see the fine man you'll become"  
"I hope I can make you proud"  
"Didn't I just tell you, I'm already proud of you"  
"Pregnant and all?"  
"Yep, pregnant and all"  
Armin cleared his throat and Eren pulled away embarrassed. He wiped his eyes and picked the photo frame back up again  
"Dishes are done!"  
"You didn't have to finish them without me..."  
"Most of them were already done. Anyway, now that they are I'm going to bed... what about you Eren?"  
"Yeah, Hanji's so fully of energy, I don't know how you and Erwin keep up"  
"Goodnight boys"  
"Goodnight"  
"Night night"

Eren followed Armin up the stairs, the blonde pausing at his door  
"Eren... if it's not too weird, can I sleep next to you tonight? I know I'm not Levi, but I don't want you to be lonely"  
Eren nodded, kind of relieved. He didn't want to ruin this day by crying himself to sleep. He stripped his shirt, but left Levi's sweatpants on, Armin taking his side of the bed, understanding that Eren would rather sleep in Levi's spot, than have him sleep there. The two teens sat up talking for a while, about nothing in particular, Eren ended up falling asleep mid sentence.  
Armin forced himself to stay awake until he'd sent the photos of Eren's birthday through to Levi. He'd taken photos all through the day, he was pretty pleased that Eren didn't realise most of them were taken. Once they were sent he flicked his phone to silent and snuggled down, falling asleep a few minutes later.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise time!!
> 
> Also I bet you all were waiting for her appaerence
> 
> Ps. I love you xx

Levi smiled down at Eren's sleeping form, the omega had no idea he was even there, but still smiled in his sleep. Quietly he gathered the few things he needed, filling Eren's backpack and placing it near the door. It was only once that was done did he finally allow himself to slide into bed with Eren. The omega waking slightly before pulling him close  
"Levi!"  
Eren's voice was an excited whisper  
"Hey you, long time no see"  
"Too long... so how long do you have before you have to go back?"  
"My cousin finally moved in, so we have a few days, but if you want to stay in bed, you'll miss out of your surprise"  
Eren pushed Levi off the bed and sat up  
"Nope! I want it! You made me wait this long!"  
Levi laughed, standing up he help a hand out to Eren, his omega taking it and allowing the help to get off the bed  
"Wow... you really have grown!"  
Eren nodded  
"It's fucking annoying, no dress me!"  
"Fine, but only because I don't want to share this sight with anyone"  
"Pervert!"  
Levi picked Eren's clothes out for him and helped him dress, he eyed the bag of clothes pushed aside in the wardrobe  
"Eren, what's that?"  
"No! Don't open it! Hanji brought them and it's horrific!"  
"It can't be that bad..."  
"It is!"  
Not to be deterred, Levi grabbed the bag out, surprised he hadn't noticed it before.  
The two shirts were gaudy and bright, so very Hanji and so very not Eren's style. The pants... he had no words for, there were sequins and glittery paint...  
"Well... let's just put these back, save them for the day Hanji gets pregnant..."  
Levi stuffed the bag at the very back, he couldn't help but laugh slightly at how unimpressed Eren would look in the outfit  
"I warned you. So what's the surprise!"  
"And you say I have a one track mind, let's start this again. Hi Eren, I missed you so much! Hi Levi, you have no idea how lonely I was"  
Eren rolled his eyes, Levi pulling him as close as he could  
"Mmmm, I really did miss you"  
"Me too, now go pee so we can leave already"  
"I don't get any hints to I?"  
"Nope... just come down stairs when your done"

*  
Levi was waiting down next to the front door, car keys in hand  
"We're leaving now!"  
"Alright, be safe! Have fun!"  
Eren couldn't help the excitement bubbling up inside, the curiously was killing him and since when did Levi have his licence!  
He forced himself to hold his tongue, climbing into the front seat, one leg beginning to bounce in nerves  
"Oi, its fine, I promise you'll enjoy it"  
"Of course I will, I'll be with you right?"  
"Mhmm"  
Eren watched the scenery change as they drove, completely confused where they were going until Levi pulled up in front of a hotel. Eren eyed him in confusion  
"3 days, 2 nights, no phones"  
"Whaaaa! Really!"  
"Yes really, we came and picked the keys up earlier so I could check everything out, this is a present from all of us, with everything that's been happening..."  
Levi pulled into the parking lot. Eren was out the car before him  
"Calm down brat"  
"Nope! You can't make me"

Levi grabbed Eren's bag and took the omegas hand, proudly leading him to their room.

*  
The room was spacious, a king sized bed filled up most of the space, the few other items were all modern in style, the omega tried not to think about how much this had all cost.  
"Breakfast first?"  
Eren shook his head, he kicked his shoes off and pulled his shirt off. He crawled across the bed as sexily as he could  
"Eren, food first!"  
"Noooo, sleep"  
Levi growled, stripping his own shirt and shoes off. Climbed onto the bed and pushed Eren down onto his side, rolling him over so he could claim his omegas sweet lips.  
"Food, and then sleep, I promise"  
"Promise?"  
"Yep, now what do you want?"  
"Eggs... and toast"  
"Alright, get comfy while I call room service" 

Eren struggled with his jeans, Levi trying hard not to laugh at the omegas struggles, he placed their order, Eren having given up while he was on he phone  
"Levi... help?"  
"Lift your hips for me brat"  
Eren lifted his hips while Levi struggled with jeans, they may have made his arse look amazing, but they were ridiculous to get off. He fell back panting from the effort  
"Sweatpants... You're just going to live in sweatpants..."  
"'cause sweet pants are sexy as fuck..."  
"Eren you're sexy as fuck, now get comfy"  
Levi pulled back the blankets and Eren shifted into the space he'd cleared, a few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Levi went to collect their food, Eren was already nearly asleep  
"Hey, breakfast..."  
Eren waved a hand at him and Levi had to man handle to make him cooperate, he was barely able to keep his eyes open as he quietly ate his scrambled eggs. Giving up half way, Levi finished his food and stacked the plates on the floor. Eren falling asleep before he even sat back up.

*  
Eren slept through until lunch time, he snuggled into his alpha when he woke, he'd missed Levi's smell and touch so much, and now he was actually feeling rested, he was more than happy to soak in all that was Levi. The alpha more than happy to let Eren kiss and touch him as much as he wanted.  
Eren's hands began to roam further down and Levi growled in anticipation, the omega had him so beyond horny with just a few minutes of touching.

Pushing back the covers, Levi inhaled the smell of his omega, mouth watering, Eren was already slicking for him  
"Boxers. Off. Now."  
Once again Eren found himself raising his hips, this time with much more enthusiasm. Once he was free, Levi rained down kisses across his lovers body, Eren giggling and squirming beneath him, the smell of slick only increasing  
"How do you want me?"  
Eren whined, missionary was his preference, but that wasn't really going to work. He rolled over, sticking his arse up in the air  
"Fuck..."

Slick was dribbling from Eren's opening, both thighs were wet  
"Maybe I should stay away more often?"  
"Don't you dare!" Levi nodded, well aware that Eren couldn't see him, he slid up behind the omega and ran his tongue up each thigh, he could see Eren shaking, his moans were low and Levi wanted to hear it all  
"Eren... did I mention... sound proof rooms?"  
He slid his fingers down Eren's arse crack before rubbing at the ring of muscle, Eren moaned louder and pushed back hard, Levi's fingers sliding in slightly.  
Levi leant in, withdrawing his fingers so he could lick at the opening instead, gently tongue fucking Eren into oblivion, both teens moaning in pleasure, Eren's pheromones were robbing the alpha of rationality, it was like their first time all over again, his own scent rising and mingling, Eren already a shaking dripping mess and Levi was determined to break him completely, he pulled off and slid his fingers back in, roughly stretching Eren until he couldn't wait any longer.

Levi thrust forward into Eren, the omega cuming straight away, his insides clenched on Levi and the alpha hissed at the tightness, he didn't wait before building his rhythm, Eren's moans growing louder and louder, cum dribbled from his erection and he was too blissed out to realise just how obscene the noises they were making were. Levi's knot began to flare, Levi sat back on his heals, pulled Eren up, so the omega was was flush against him, completely boneless as Levi came inside him, Eren's head lolled back against his shoulder, neck on display, he wanted to badly to bite down and bond them, instead he settled for looking a kissing Eren's smooth neck, before sucking a small hickey on the perfect skin.  
"One day... I want to bond with you, show the world you're mine..."  
"Yeah.... I want that too...."

Eren sighed in happiness. He was completely spent, and still knotted to Levi. The alpha wanted to bond with him and accepted he wasn't ready yet, never pushing the issue. The alphas hands rubbed over his stomach  
"Mine"  
Eren nodded, he was nearly asleep, but didn't want it to end.  
"All yours"  
Levi shifted behind him, turning Eren's head so he could press their lips together, Eren moaned against his lips as Levi's knot moved inside, his body responding, desiring more. 

Levi read the meaning of the omegas squirms, as his knot began to lessen, he rocked his hips against Eren, his hands sliding up and down fingertips brushing over Eren's peaked nipples, the omegas lips were parted and small gasps and whimpers fell from between them.  
Eren shook as he came again, a louder whimper falling from his lips, Levi cradled him close, guiding them both down, still thrusting lightly inside Eren, his second knot flaring, he groaned as he came again, the teen omega falling asleep in his arms. Levi staying awake until he could slide out"

*  
Levi and Eren spent their time hidden away from reality talking about all sort of all things. Levi told Eren about his cousin. Eren showed Levi all sorts of baby things he liked online, it was just nice domestic bliss kind of things. An unspoken rule that reality and anything unhappy stayed outside the walls. Eren couldn't remember ever being so relaxed, he could openly walk around naked if he wanted... which he did once he discovered how horny it made Levi. 

It maybe have started in bed, but by the end of it, they'd pretty much had sex on or against everything the could, Eren not even able to walk straight when they left. Neither wanted to return to reality.

*  
While they'd been gone, grandpa and Armin had been busy, Eren's room completely rearranged and two cribs now stood against the wall, opposite his bed. The old man explaining that they had once been used by his son and the other when Armin was a baby. Eren didn't know what to say, instead he help the old man close while Levi thanked him. Both Arlerts shared knowing looked, and smiled pleased with their work. This had been the gift Grandpa had been referring to on Eren's birthday. The old man hadn't told Levi, but the fact that Levi had wanted to take Eren away had been perfect timing. Both cots had been cleaned, and the mattresses replaced.

But unlike every thing in life the pair were eventually forced to return to reality.

*  
Reality was way overrated, Eren was bored, Levi was on cousin sitting duty until the girl knew her way around, apparently Kenny had had her stay in a hotel for the start of March and now the girl demanded Levi take her everywhere. This would have been alright, if she hadn't made her dislike for him so evident.  
Mikasa Ackerman.   
His first actual nemesis it seemed, when it came to his relationship with Levi. Eren had no idea how to read the girl at all, she kept her face mostly hidden by a red scarf and when she smiled it never reached her eyes. Even Armin picked up on it, but Eren begged him for Levi's sake not to say a thing. Levi finally had another family member, he wasn't alone with Kenny any longer and Eren didn't want to jeopardise it.

His mothers body still hadn't been released, despite it having been a month since she'd passed, her house however was no longer a sealed crime scene. He was actively avoiding going over to the property, which accounted for his current boredom, he'd procrastinated himself into it and the fact that no one was pressuring him to go, only made him more annoyed. 

It wasn't as if he actually wanted anything from the place, and he didn't have the greatest of memories there, but it was like the corner where his father had died all over again. He couldn't face it... it'd taken an act of desperation to get him to, and sure he could walk past it now, but... he didn't know how to describe it. The longer he left it, the more it scared him and he knew he needed to face it, but couldn't.  
And when he did go, he wanted to go alone, but that wasn't going to happen either. Apparently being 6 months pregnant meant he couldn't be left alone, especially with things that might involve physical exertion.

"Earth to Eren?"  
Eren jumped looking at Armin in surprise  
"Ultrasound today... sound familiar"  
Eren groaned. He'd been so preoccupied with procrastinating he'd forgotten it a today, even though he'd text Levi about it last night, the alpha hadn't even replied to that message. Instead texting a few hours later to say goodnight.

He stood from the sofa and headed towards the door after Armin, the drive relatively quiet. His heart sunk to find Levi wasn't at the clinic.

The obstetrician picked up on his mood, she didn't mention Levi once during the scan and Eren cried silently the whole time. The thanked the doctor quietly when she handed him the print outs and walked out the door. He could feel Armin's eyes on him, and he just wanted to hurry up and get home so he could hide in bed.

Outside the clinic Grandpa dialed Levi's, he still had hold of Eren's phone and wondered if the teen would accept the call. When Levi answered, the old man pushed the phone into Eren's hands, the omega raised it to his ear  
"Hey Eren?"  
Eren let out a loud sob  
"Eren? What's wrong?"  
Eren pushed the phone back into the old mans hands. It was like the alpha didn't even care about missing the scan  
"Hi Levi, I thought hearing your voice might help him, but he's really cut up that you missed the ultrasound today"  
Eren whimpered out that he'd text Levi and everything... the old man nodded while listening to Levi   
"He had a scan today? Why didn't he tell me..."  
"He said he sent you a text last night, to make sure you knew"  
Levi went quiet for a few seconds  
"I don't have any messages about it... is he sure?"  
This time the old man checked Eren's messages, sure enough the teen had  
"Yeah, you didn't reply, but sent him one a few hours later telling him goodnight"  
"I swear if I'd known I would have been there... fuck... now I feel like a complete dick, is... is everything alright with the twins?"  
"Yeah, big and healthy, Eren has the photos... when do you think you'll be able to come by?"  
"I'm with Mikasa at the moment, if you don't mind the two of us we can come by now..."  
"Eren? Is it alright if Levi and Mikasa come by for a bit?"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want to see the alpha at the moment  
"Eren's shaking his head, I'll ask him again when he's calmed down"  
"Thanks... and thanks for calling..."  
The old man could hear the sadness in Levi's voice. It had to sting that Eren was pushing him away like that.

Ending the call, grandpa unlocked the car, Eren sliding in the back before either Arlert could say anything  
"Can... can we go to the house?"  
The old man turned to look at his grandson, Eren was curled into himself  
"I don't know if that's a good idea... maybe once you've calmed down we could talk about it?"  
"I'm sorry... it was stupid..."  
Armin sighed, he didn't know what exactly happened with Levi, but knew Eren was crushed and things must be really bad if he didn't want to see Levi.

Against his better judgment the old man drove towards the house where Eren used to live. He didn't like to see Eren in so much pain, but this was the first time Eren had asked them to come. Still as he pulled up, he couldn't help but feel apprehensive about the whole situation. Eren unclipped his belt and slipped from the car. He said nothing as he walked towards the house. He stopped midway and just stared, his body was shaking and his knees gave out, he fell heavily onto them, he vomited there, right on the cracked paving.   
"Eren!"

Armin had waited next to the car, but he started moving when he'd seen Eren stop, he winced as his friend fell to his knees, it turned to a grimace as Eren vomited.  
"Come on, this was a bad idea..."  
Armin pulled Eren to his feet and guided him back to the car, the look on Eren's face broke his heart. He seemed so lost and confused.  
"I want to sell the house, we can do that right... and everything in it... I don't want any of it"  
Armin nodded at his friends words  
"Whatever you want Eren"  
"Alright, time to go home"  
Grandpas voice ended all discussion on the matter.

Armin kept his arms tightly around Eren the whole ride home.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta lay that frame work!
> 
> Life decided to be annoying while I wrote. If i messed up please let me know!  
> I don't wanna let you all down!  
> <3

Levi was rechecking his phone for the hundredth time, there was no message about the ultrasound and he had a sneaking suspicion that Mikasa was to blame. She insisted that Levi was with her almost all the time and even though Eren hadn't said anything, he got the feeling his cousin didn't like the omega that much. 

He waited until Mikasa had fallen asleep before sneaking out. He had no idea where Kenny had taken off to, but he didn't really care. He wanted to see Eren and explain to him that he hadn't ignored the message at all. It worried him that he hadn't heard from any of them since the call. 

And now he was standing outside the front door with his heart in his throat. The key in the lock and his hand shaking. Would Eren even want to talk to him?

Pushing down his nerves the opened the door and stepped into the silent house, locking the door behind him  
"Levi?"  
The alpha jumped and cursed,his heart pounding   
"Sorry... you scared the hell out of me!"  
The old man laughed  
"Come sit down"  
Levi nodded and followed the man through to the living room, sitting down nervously, he didn't know what to say. He'd been totally sprung  
"Does Kenny know you're out?"  
"No... I don't know, he wasn't there when I left and Mikasa was asleep"  
"Alright, so as long as you're back before sun it'll be alright"  
Levi nodded, they'd never really talked about it, but the old man knew more that he showed  
"Eren's asleep, yesterday was pretty hard on him"  
"I honestly didn't know the scan was today... I knew it was soon..."  
"Eren gets it, but he's still hurt. Also the police finally handed back the keys to Carla's place. He'd been avoiding going"  
"Yeah, he mentioned something about it, but didn't really want to talk about it"  
"We went there after his appointment today, he couldn't even make it to the front door. He kept saying he wanted to go alone"  
"Yeah, he mentioned that too. I told him he couldn't just go running around. We didn't really get to talk about it because of Mikasa"  
"I get the feeling she doesn't like Eren that much"  
"Yeah and I didn't even realise..."  
"It's alright. I don't suppose you'll be able to come back round later today, bring Mikasa, I'm sure Armin can distract her long enough for the two of you to talk"  
Levi nodded as he stood  
"Can... can I see him, just quickly?"  
"Yeah, but don't wake him, he's been up and down all night"

Levi crept up the stairs, he felt like a complete criminal with all the sneaking around, but he lucked out when he pushed Eren's door open. The omega had fallen asleep with the lamp on low, he was curled into Levi's pillow and his stomach was peaking out slightly where the blanket had slipped. Levi couldn't resist the urge, he pulled the blanket back into place and pressed a small kiss against Eren's messy hair. He whispered a quiet "love you" and crept back out the room.

Mikasa was still asleep when he arrived back home, Kenny hadn't returned either. He was so beyond over looking after Mikasa, especially with her little stunt. It seemed like a life time had passed since he and Eren had locked themselves away together.

*  
Eren had slept terribly, he just couldn't calm down and hadn't actually fallen asleep until the early morning hours. It'd been so long since he'd seen Levi that the alphas pillow didn't even smell that strongly of him anymore. He pulled the blankets over his head, one of the twins booting his ribs hard. He groaned, even his babies weren't happy with him.

"Eren!"  
Armin knocked on his door, Eren trying to disappear into his bed  
"Levi and Mikasa are here"  
"Urgh..."  
"That's not very nice brat!"  
Levi slipped into the room past Armin, he'd left Mikasa in the living room.  
Eren tried to keep his emotions in check, he pushed down the momentary happiness as the tears started forming  
"The photos are in the top draw"  
The omega pulled the blankets tighter around himself, Levi didn't take the hint, he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the bundle.  
"Come on Eren, I wanna see your face"  
"No..."  
"Please?"  
Eren let the alpha pull the blanket back just a little, the teen was blurred by the tears in his eyes   
"Oh Eren..."  
The omegas lip quivered and Levi ran his fingers through Eren's chocolate locks  
"Why weren't you there?"  
"I didn't get your message... I swear to god I would have been there otherwise"  
Eren shook his head   
"It hurt... it really fucking hurt..."  
"I know... I feel like a total dick... I knew it was soon, but not yesterday. Can I look at the photos?"  
Eren pointed to the top draw, Levi opening it and pulling out the envelope, he smiled as he looked at the prints   
"Wow... I never get over how amazing this all is"  
"Mhmm... but it'd be nice if the stopped kicking my ribs... it fucking hurts"  
Eren tried to offer a smile, he didn't want to be mad at Levi... not when he was sure it was really Mikasa's fault.  
"Here, roll back for me"  
Levi placed the photos back in the draw as Eren de-cocooned himself. Laying back with his belly on display, the alpha immediately laid his head against the swell  
"Wow... I can feel them"  
"Mhmm..."  
"It's daddy here... stop giving your Mumma a hard time, he's mine and I like him being in one piece"  
"Eeesh, what have I told you about calling me mummy?"  
"That you secretly like it"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Levi!"  
The omega rushed to cover his belly. Mikasa knew they were kind of a thing, but not all the details, Eren was scared of what Kenny would do to Levi if he knew all the details.  
The female teen walked into Eren's room, clearly not impressed to see them so close.  
"Kenny wants us home"  
Levi nodded, he leant in so he could whisper in Eren's ear  
"I really want to push her down the stairs so I don't have to leave yet"  
Eren snorted  
"Yeah... but I don't wanna be stuck with her"  
Levi gave him a quick kiss, he could feel Mikasa glaring at them.  
One he stood, Mikasa took Levi's hand and dragged him out the house.

Eren settled back down, pulling then blankets up so he could curl into them, Levi's scent still hung in the room, but Armin had taken the alphas place at the side of the bed  
"Are you going to stay up or go back to sleep"  
"Sleep... "  
"Alright... hey? What do you think of Mikasa?"  
"I want to like her 'cause she's Levi's cousin, but she doesn't make it easy"  
Armin nodded  
"There's something about her that rubs me the wrong way"  
"Yeah... it's her eyes... when she smiles it never reaches her eyes"  
Eren let out an involuntary shudder, his babies moved like they agreed  
"Can we go out later? After I've gotten some more sleep"  
"Sure...it'll give me something to do!"

Armin left and Eren fell back to sleep, waking up a little after 2pm.

*  
Armin wasn't sure this was a good plan. The two teens were slowly walking towards Eren's old house, both teen had their backpacks over their shoulders.

Since Eren had calmed, he now wanted to make sure there wasn't anything in the house he didn't want, he didn't know what of his fathers, his mother had kept. He opened the door and waited for the smell of alcohol to reach him, it didn't, instead the place smell of cleaning products and it left him gagging. Armin shot him a look of sympathy.  
"Where to first?"  
"Well, when I was still living there she kept everything in her room..."  
"Alright. First floor first..."  
Eren walked over to the living room, he ignored everything around him, his eyes firmly on the window he intend to open. He groaned when he realised his mother had nailed them all shut. So much for fresh air. He turned to look at the room, in his head he could still see Carla passed out, empty bottles strewn across the floor, he shook his head clenching his fists. Nope. He wasn't doing this right now. 

"Eren!"  
Eren headed through to where the laundry was, Armin's nose wrinkled in disgust, Eren could smell it too, scungy water sat stagnant in the laundry sink, the omega open the back door and dashed outside wretching  
"Armin, you do remember pregnant right... super sensitive nose!"  
"Oh, I wanted to tell you they've turned the water off"  
"She problem drank the bill money away, wait here while I walk around to the front, whatever you do, don't close the door!"  
Armin smiled and walked back through the door, Eren was forced to to break part of the fence to get through, he'd forgotten how thin he used to be. 

Eren ignored the neighbour across the road, who was staring once he finally made it through to front again. Both yards needed doing, someone was bound to complain about it being a fire risk, but he honestly didn't care if the house burned.  
Armin was waiting in the front doorway, he looked Eren up and down before laughing, his friend covered in dirty and cobwebs   
"What happened?"  
"I got fat... now I have to fix the fence"  
"Is it something we can do? Or should I put it on the list?"  
"You have a list?"  
"Yep!"  
"Why do you have a list?"  
"So we can fix it..."  
"Armin, you do realise we're selling the house right..."  
"And you do realise you'll get more if fix some of the stuff up..."  
"I don't care about the money..."  
"Then put it towards the twins"  
Eren sighed, he looked down at his stomach, he felt fucking filthy  
"Alright, make your list, your grandpa will know what to do about this stuff, I'm heading upstairs"  
Armin disappeared down the side of the house, he pushed the broken bit of fence back up, he winced at the small gap it left, no wonder Eren had had to break it. He took a quick photo before letting it fall back.

Eren was up in his old room, it was completely empty. His bed standing against the wall. He wiped his eyes, cursing at the dirt he'd rubbed into them  
"Armin!"  
It took a few minutes before the blonde came into the room, Eren beckoned him closer, grabbing his friends shirt and tugging the edge up to his face, he wiped his face and Armin let out a moan of disgust  
"Really?"  
"Well you said they turned the water off..."  
But I wanted to wear this shirt tomorrow"  
"Then you shouldn't have worn it today... can you check the bathroom"  
Armin winced and Eren nodded  
"Alright, not the bathroom... but can you stay close... I want to check mums room..."  
"Alright"  
Armin crossed his legs and sat down on the floor of Eren's old room.

*  
Eren stood in front of the closed door, it took him a few minutes to build up the courage to open it, the curtains were closed, leaving the room dark and cold. Without thinking he flicked the light switch before scolding himself, no water... it was a logical jump that there was no power. He rubbed his arms as he crossed the room, the curtain spilling out a cloud of dust as he slid it aside. Carla hadn't nailed this window closed, so he opened it, taking deep breaths of the fresh air.  
"Eren, you alright!"  
"I'm fine, Armin!"  
He wasn't really, but he wanted to get this done. The sun shone into the room, illuminating what he'd missed the first time he'd walked across it.  
His mothers bed was stripped, a large stain across the centre, it took him a moment to realise it was blood. He couldn't do this.  
The mangled images his mind had concocted before returned. He forced himself to keep breathing as he walked out, he kept going until he reached the front step before sitting down heavily. He searched his pockets for his phone, he wanted to hear Levi's voice, his first call didn't connect, the rings ending after a few seconds, he stared at it angrily before throwing it across the grass... well weeds.  
He buried his face in his hands and began to sob. Armin sat down beside him and held him, unsure what to say. He heard Eren's ringtone and looked around, Levi had his own tone...

Armin pulled his own phone out when Eren's finally stopped ringing, he called Levi and the alpha answered  
"Hi Armin... where's Eren?"  
"He's hear with me, hang on"  
Armin put the phone on loudspeaker and held it between us  
"He tried to call, but Mikasa had my phone..."  
"We're at his house and it's a bit much for him, I think he just wanted to hear your voice"  
Eren nodded against Armin   
"Eren? Hey, it's alright, Armin's with you, Kenny's home but I should be able come round if you need me to?"  
"No... its... Levi there was so much blood..."  
"Armin, what's he talking about?"  
"I don't know, I was in his old room..."  
"Mums bed... the mattress..."  
"Hey... shh... Armin text me the address, and give grandpa a call too"  
"Alright, see you soon..."  
Armin ended the call, he sent Levi a quick text, but held off calling their grandfather just yet. The old man would get here before Levi, if he was driving... it only took Levi a few minutes to get there, it was clear he'd run the whole way. The alpha ignored Armin, the blonde wasn't offended, Eren grabbed Levi and the alpha nuzzled against him  
"You didn't have to come"  
"I know, but I wanted too... what do you want to do? Do you want to stay or do you want to go back home?"  
"Home please..."  
"Alright, so we need to lock the doors back up right?"  
"And the window in her room"  
Levi looked at Armin, he remembered how upset Armin had been the day that Eren had tried to kill himself, he didn't want the blonde to see anymore blood in this house  
"Alright, sit out here with Armin for me... it might take me a couple of minutes... is there anything you want from inside?"  
"Can... in her room, in her draws, she kept everything important..."  
Levi gently manoeuvred Eren back into Armin's arms  
"His backpacks by the door..."  
"Alright, I'll be as quick as I can. Your grandpas coming right?"  
Armin nodded, waiting for Levi to leave before calling the old man. He felt guilty they'd hid it from him, but he'd wanted to do the right thing by Eren. His grandfather assured him he understood and they weren't in trouble, he was more concerned with Eren.

"Where is he?"  
Eren and Armin jumped, Mikasa was storming across the front yard. Armin decided to feign ignorance  
"Levi! Where's Levi?"  
Eren whimpered at her angry tone  
"Haven't seen him..."  
"Bullshit!"  
The girl moved past them both and into Carla's house  
"Why's she such a bitch?"  
Eren shook his head, he hated that Mikasa had seen him like this... why couldn't she just back off... heated voices soon reached their ears, Eren practically crawled into Armin's lap. In his mind Mikasa's voice was replaced by Carla's.  
"You can't be serious Levi!"  
"I am! Now just go home!"  
Armin covered Eren's ears  
"Guys shut the fuck up! You're upsetting Eren!"  
A few minutes later Mikasa ran from the house, not even caring she'd half tripped into Armin. Levi rushed out after her  
"Fuck, she's going to tell Kenny"  
"You should go... I don't want you getting into trouble..."  
Eren's words came out between sniffles  
"And I don't want to leave you"  
Levi slung Eren's back down before sitting down next to Eren, he leant on the omega so Eren was in the middle of the three way hug  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..."  
Levi's voice carried a hint of pain   
"It, it wasn't you... Mikasa made me think of mum"  
"Yeah, I'm not saying this to excuse her, but apparently she didn't even know she had relatives left, her parents died when she was young and she got bounced around a lot"  
Eren nodded, he got what Levi meant. She'd found a family member her own age and was determined to cling to Levi, scared to be left alone again.  
"Doesn't mean she has to be a bitch about it..."  
"It's alright Armin, Levi's not trying to make excuses for her"  
"That's what it sounded like..."  
As grandpa pulled up in front of the house, Levi helped Eren to his feet, Armin grabbed the two bags and locked the front door of the house. He let his friends go on ahead, Levi and Eren curling into each other in the back of the car.   
Stepping around the stain from the previous day vomit, Armin found Eren's phone, the screen was cracked in the corner, but fine otherwise. He forced it into his pocket, before taking the front seat. His grandfather hummed along to some song on the radio and started home.

Eren spoke up and asked the old man to stop as they approached Levi's, Levi didn't want to let him go, but Eren didn't want Levi's life becoming more complicated. He kissed his alpha and thanked him, asking him to text him about how things turned out. Levi promised to and told him to call him if he needed.

*  
Eren stepped inside the house and winced, the whole drive he'd waited for the old man to scold him the whole time. He felt like he'd hurt his feeling by not asking him to come.

As Armin's grandfather walked in, he noticed the look on Eren's face, the teen obviously thought he was mad. He wasn't. Eren was still grieving, he didn't need to explain anything at all. He gathered his grandson against him, the omegas belly made it hard, but Eren dissolved into his touch  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Eren... it's alright... you look like you think I'm mad at you... I'm not. Now go sit down before you fall down"  
Eren nodded, he forced himself into the living room and down onto the sofa.  
Armin waited until Eren was out of earshot and explained what happened and how Mikasa had scared Eren, making him think of Carla's harsh abuse. His grandfather nodded quietly before telling Armin to go wait with Eren, he'd bring them in something eat.

Eren curled into Armin when his friend sat next to him  
"Thanks for coming today"  
"Thanks for letting me"  
"I... I was scared, that it'd end up like the corner again..."  
"And how do you feel now?"  
"Like I should have stayed away..."  
Armin snorted   
"Well no one said you were the smartest cookie"  
"Do we have cookies? I want cookies..."  
"You know you're a weirdo right?"  
"Yep, but I want cookies and so do the twins"  
Armin rolled his eyes, the conversation was silly, but at least Eren seemed to be relaxing... a little. He let his mind drift from his friend to Mikasa. How had she even known where Eren's house was...


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another shorter one... buuuut I wanted them to spend some time together because Mikasa's an annoying bitch
> 
> ;p

"Eren, wake up! It's chocolate day!  
Eren sniffed cautiously, he could smell the sickly sweetness of Easter chocolate and held his hand out  
"Noooo, this bunny is mine!"  
"So rude! You can't wake a pregnant person up and not share..."  
"I don't need to share, Levi's here, he had chocolate..."  
Eren perked up, he hadn't seen Levi since at his house the other day, Armin leant in, breathing chocolate breath all over Eren's face, he grinned before whispering  
"Mikasa's not here..."  
Eren scrambled up as fast as he could, Armin tripping as he hurried away  
"Levi! He's awake!"  
Eren shot a glare at his friend and he disappeared, Eren practically throwing himself on Levi, the alpha hissed slightly and Eren let him go just as fast, his hands grabbing and pulling Levi's shirt up, a nasty bruise covered Levi's hip  
"Kenny?"  
"Yeah, but it's alright. Mikasa saw it happened and chucked the biggest bitch fit, she's got him spending the whole day making it up to her"  
Eren ran his fingertips gently over the mark, it reminded him of the few times he'd been hurt by his mothers actions  
"But... I didn't come here to show you my manly bruising, I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a date with me..."  
Eren momentarily forgot about the bruise and launched himself back onto Levi, showering the alphas face in small kissed  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Very much so, what did you have in mind?"  
"Breakfast and then shopping... I want to buy things for our baby... I know it's not really datey, but we haven't had much time together... and I miss the three of you so much"  
"It's perfect, anything with you is perfect, but no getting carried away and I want to pay you back for half of it when the house sells and that"  
"Eren, just use that money later on, so let's go shopping and don't worry about the cost"  
"Alright, but I'm dressing myself... I don't want to get stuck in my jeans again"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"That only happened once"  
"And I was trapped!"  
"Fine, get dressed while I tell grandpa we're going out"  
Eren nodded. Levi left and he dressed in his favourite jeans, and a loose shirt... well kind of loose, it was practically skin tight compared to when he'd brought it. Shoes were an issue and he hand to ask Levi for help, the alpha smiling as he obeyed.

*  
Being Easter Sunday, the crowds were thinner than usual. There were a few that stared at the pair of them, but Levi held Eren's hand the whole time and omega felt like he could face anything with the alpha by his side.  
The two walked into the department store, Levi already mocking everything and had Eren giggling like an adorable idiot, and headed towards the baby section. Levi's eyes went wide in semi wonder, semi confusion. He had no idea what the hell they actually needed for their babies. Eren on the other hand did, so Levi was happy to let the omega take over and explain different things to him, both agreeing on everything together before placing it into the trolley. The shopping trip turned out to be bliss for the pair of them, Eren and Levi both had similar ideas when it came to clothes, so that made it easier. After putting in what Eren seemed an insane amount of crap, he dragged his alpha over to the clothing section, demanding Levi chose a new shirt, before disappearing and reappearing with a huge stuffed rabbit. Levi eyed the rabbit with scepticism, there was no way that it was for their children. Eren blushed bright red as Levi called him out on it, he admitted that he was lonely at night, he wanted the rabbit to snuggle against and he wanted the shirt Levi was wearing today, because his alphas smell helped him sleep. Levi awkwardly pulled Eren and the oversized bunny into a hug, the omega was to cute for words.

"Levi!"  
Levi jumped before his face lit up. He'd been standing in line whispering back and forth with Eren, making fun of stupid magazine covers. Eren followed his alphas gaze, a small red headed teen was waving at them in enthusiasm.  
"That's Isabel, she's one of my best friends..."  
Eren nodded, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, this was his day with Levi after all.  
Finally as they reached the register that Isabel was operating the girl started gushing over Eren, the omega couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, Isabel was crazy in a different way to Hanji, her mouth ran a mile a minute and Eren found himself grabbing hold of Levi's hand. Truthfully he just wanted to hide  
"Big brother, is he alright?"  
Levi sighed  
"Well you've gone and scared him, maybe try toning down the crazy"  
"I'm sorry. I'm Isabel, Levi's like a big brother to me, so I couldn't help but get excited. You must be Eren, he's told me a lot about you"  
The girl smiled at the omega, Eren could tell she was making a real effort, but his discomfort didn't fade any, in fact he was still caught up on the fact that Levi had told her about him...  
"Nope, he's still scared..."  
"Aw... I don't want him to be scared! He's such a cutie, you landed yourself a great catch!"  
"I know, now hurry up and do your job"  
Isabel pouted, but still started scanning each item, Levi snapped the tag off the rabbit so Eren wouldn't have to let it go. Eren buried his face in the plush toy, his emotions getting better of him, he said nothing as his alpha chatted with the overly friendly girl, only removing his face from the rabbit once they were leaving the store.

Levi made his was to the nearest bench, Eren sat down heavily, burying his face again  
"Hey... what's the matter"  
Eren shook his head and sniffled slightly... why did he have to feel like this... oh right... pregnant   
"Come here, I'm getting jealous of that rabbit"  
Levi pushed his way between Eren and the rabbit, the omega buried his face against Levi's neck, trying to calm himself down. It took a few minutes, before sitting back up  
"I'm sorry... hormones..."  
Levi nodded, he knew there was something more to it.  
"Thankyou... for this..."  
"You don't need to thank me, but a smile would be nice... I hate to see you cry"  
Eren flashed him a shy smile, his stomach was knotted with the feeling of guilt. He was so rude to his alphas friend  
"I'm sorry... about your friend..."  
"It's alright, I wasn't expecting to see her, it's been a while and she's as easily excited as Hanji"  
"Mhmm I notice..."  
The pair sat together quietly until Eren had calmed completely, one arm was still wrapped around the rabbit, the other around Levi.  
Eren's stomach rumbled and the omega buried his face back into the rabbit  
"Food sounds good..."  
Eren nodded he was starving... but he really didn't want to move, his feet and ankles were throbbing. Levi stood, but Eren remained seated   
"You alright brat?"  
"Mmm... I'm alright, just give me a bit longer"  
Levi looked down with sympathy, they'd been walking around for hours now   
"Want me to buy you something?"  
Eren looked up the alpha, nodding before hiding again  
"Alright, wait here, I'll be back soon...."

Eren struggled to contain his emotions as he sat alone, logically he knew his alpha would return shortly, but part of him wondered if Levi really would. Eren had embarrassed him in front of his friend... he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Levi loved him. Levi wouldn't leave him...

"Eren?"  
The omega jumped, Levi was already back, looking up he wiped his eyes, and tried to smiled, the alpha sat next to him and passed him half a toasted sandwich, Eren nibbled on the edge grateful it wasn't wedges or pizza. He silently finished the half before Levi passed him another  
"Are you alright? You're kind of quiet"  
Eren winced, his mood was brining Levi's down... he'd fucked up, he took a bite of the sandwich so he wouldn't have to speak.

Levi watched the omega, he could almost hear Eren's thoughts and he could smell the distress in Eren's scent.  
"Do you want to go home?"  
Eren's head shot up and looked at his alpha in shock, Levi could see the slight tremble in Eren  
"We don't have to, I was worried you might want to and not know how to tell me..."  
No... no, I want to stay with you... it's just... I don't know... I guess I'm scared..."  
Eren blushed hard and Levi raised an eyebrow   
"What are you scared of?"  
"That you were mad... that you wouldn't come back... that you wanted to get rid of me..."  
Levi snorted and pulled Eren close, he nuzzled Eren's neck and whispered in his ear  
"I could never leave you... and I could never be mad at you..."  
Eren nodded  
"It's just... I don't know... I didn't meant to get jealous before and then she said that you'd told her about me and I guess it's hormones or something... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin this, I was really happy..."  
"Well when it comes to Isabel you don't need to be jealous. She's like a little sister, I could never love her the way I love you. And as for being mad, you haven't done anything to make me mad..."  
"But with Isabel..."  
"Trust me, she would have found it adorable, besides even I struggled with her sometimes. So show me that perfect smile of yours"  
Eren nodded and pulled back, pressing a kiss to Levi's lips, a small smile appearing  
"See, look at that, you seriously have no idea how adorable and perfect you are do you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm not... I'm fat and hormonal..."  
"No your pregnant and perfect, is there anywhere else you want to go?"  
Eren nodded  
"Can we go to a bookstore please... it's hard to sleep at night and it gets boring laying awake"  
"Sure..."  
Levi stood and placed out his hand, Eren took it, finally placing his rabbit in the shopping trolley before hugging Levi, breathing in his scent. The smell washing away his anxieties  
"I really miss you..."  
"And I miss you... now let's go buy you some books?"  
Eren nodded taking Levi's hand. The trip to the bookstore ended up with the pair buying a few books, none for Eren though, the omega hit the kids section and fell in love with a boxset of fairytales. He picked up a few more other light books, Levi smiled encouragingly, he knew Eren would read them the first chance he got.

After the bookstore Levi decided it was home time, Eren was clearly falling asleep on his feet, the omega insisted he was fine, but Levi wasn't buying it. He forced Eren to wait in the car while he loaded the boot, the omega reunited with his rabbit for the drive.

*  
Arriving home, the pair called out a hello, Eren disappearing upstairs almost immediately, Levi hanging back, grandpa insisted on giving them both chocolate rabbits before letting the alpha go.

Eren was in his room when Levi finally caught up to him, the rabbit propped up against the bedhead, and Eren sprawled across the bed, Levi walked over and sat on the edge, pulling Eren's feet into his lap and taking off the omegas shoes and socks, he winced at how swollen they looked, Eren must have been in some serious pain. The omega moaned happily as Levi gently rubbed the swelling   
"You should have told me it was this bad"  
"It's fine..."  
"Eren, you don't need to hide things from me"  
"I know... but... I just wanted to spend more time with you..."  
"That doesn't mean you need to be in pain to do it"  
"But we would have left, and I don't want to have to stop doing things I like just because I'm pregnant"  
Levi sighed, Eren didn't seem to quite get what he trying to say   
"I'Ve still got a few more hours before I have to leave, it's not like I brought you back home just to leave you again"  
Eren tried to push himself up, but gave up, Levi shook his head and slid out from under his omega  
"Right, I'm going to wash your foot germs off my hands and then I demand cuddles"  
Levi hurried to the bathroom and rinsed his hands. Eren still in the same spot upon his return. He stripped his T-shirt and placed in on the bedside table so Eren could put it on his rabbit later, he climbed into bed and laid so he was facing Eren, green eyes staring into grey. Eren wriggled closer so their noses were touching  
"I love you..."  
"And I love you"  
Eren hummed and closed his eyes, pressing the faintest of kisses against Levi's lips  
"Hey, if you're going to to start that, I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep my hands to myself"  
Eren pulled back  
"I want your hands... but I'm too tired for that. You're children are sucking all the energy out of me"  
Levi smirked before poking his tongue out  
"I can think of something else I can suck out of you"  
Eren let out a weird half moan/half laugh  
"Noooo... that's like effort... besides, how come you get to lose your clothes and I'm still trapped in these"  
"Sit up then?"  
Eren raised the arm he wasn't laying on, Levi laughed and pulled him up, slipping the T off the teen and smiling at Eren's smile. He didn't care what anyone else thought, Eren was so fucking gorgeous, stretch marks and all  
"Pants?"  
Eren shook his head, explaining that if they came off, they'd have to back on, Levi gaped at him like it was shocking news, Eren shoved him weakly and levi reached out to brush Eren's hair back behind his ear, its gotten long enough for Eren to pull it back into a small pony  
"I know... I need to get it cut, but I don't like being touched... well I should say it's more like it's uncomfortable, it's been getting worse and worse, it feels weird if it isn't you"  
"That's because you're mine and I'm yours... and probably because your pregnant. Pregnant omegas tend to get quite clingy as the pregnancy progresses"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... I noticed..."  
Levi pulled Eren across the so the omega was laying across his chest, one leg thrown over Levi's  
"Mmm... this feels good"  
Eren yawned and pressed a kiss to Eren hair. The omega fell asleep on seconds, Levi hadn't admitted but he'd been struggling with not sleeping, it didn't feel right when he wasn't with Eren. His eyes dropped and he fell asleep.

*  
"Levi!"  
The alpha jumped, he blinked a few times before realising someone was calling his name. He looked over to find Eren still snoring atop of him, the omega had a trail of drool that ended on Levi's chest. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe the drool away, he didn't want to wake Eren, so it took some creative ninjaing to slide out. He stopped long enough to slide his shirt over Eren's rabbit and placed the plush bunny into the omegas arms, before heading downstairs to find out what was wrong.

Coming downstairs he almost crashed into Mikasa, his cousin glaring at him unhappily   
"Kenny's pissed, he wants to know where you are!"  
Levi pulled his phone out and looked at the time, it was a little past 7. He and Eren had slept longer than he'd thought  
"Alright wait here, I need to say goodbye to Eren and grab a shirt"  
Mikasa nodded, Levi realised her gaze had dropped to the bruise on his hip. He'd been so relaxed he'd forgotten about it.

He searched through the bags of shopping, until he found the shirt he'd brought earlier, he pulled it on and went over to Eren's gently shaking his love   
"Eren, hey, I have to go"  
Eren grumbled and curled into the rabbit  
"Oi. Give me a kiss"  
The omega turned his face towards Levi without opening his eyes. Fuck this brat, he was just too precious. Levi claimed Eren's lips, tongues battling for a few long seconds   
"Mhmm... 'bye..."  
Eren was back asleep, before Levi could reply.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here I thought this would be a short story... but at least we've made it to Eren being 6 and a bit months pregnant!  
> I want the babies already!!

Levi rolled over for what felt the hundredth time that night, his nap with Eren had left him temporarily recharged, but it had also left him missing the omega so badly.

Once again he rolled over, he closed his eyes and pulled his blankets over his head.   
A gentle buzzing filled his room and he groaned in frustration, whoever was disturbing his lack of sleep was getting hit. He slid the offending device towards himself, blinded by the screens light as he squinted at it. Eren. Quickly he slid his thumb across the screen and raised it to his ear. His heart was pounding. His omega had been alright when he'd left... had something happens?

A small sniffled reached his ears and Levi tensed further  
"Eren?"  
"I'm sorry... are you able to come around?"  
"Sure... but first, are you alight?"  
Eren let out a little sob-hic  
"Mhmm... I'm sorry I'm alright... I just... never mind, go back to sleep, I'll be alright"  
The call ended and Levi glared at his phone. Eren didn't sound alright, maybe something had happened... or maybe he was just feeling lonely... Levi slid from bed, it wasn't like he could sleep anyway. He moved too fast and let out a small gasp in pain, his hip less than impressed. He dressed quickly and slipped down the stairs, he could hear a loud rumbling snore and flinched, Kenny must have fallen asleep in the living room, the man was already well on his way to being drunk by the time Levi had arrived back home with Mikasa. Levi had lied weakly, telling his uncle he'd had to go ask his friend about an assignment they were given for the holiday break. He knew Kenny didn't believe him, but with Mikasa watching, his uncle hadn't hit him for his lies.  
He backtracked away from the front door and slipped out the back. Jumping the low dividing fence easy and made his was back through the front yard and onto the footpath, his pace hurried, he would have run in he could have, but his hip was saying no.

Quietly he let himself into his second home, he locked the door behind himself and switched on his phones flashlight. You aren't a burglar, Eren called you... he scolded himself as he stepped to hard on the first step, he's scared himself with the noise. Cautiously he made his way up to Eren's room, the door slightly open and soft light spilt from the gap, he knocked lightly and entered.

Eren was sitting on the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist and his face hidden in his hands, small sniffled and hics made Levi's heart break. He was right to come, he walked across the room and squatted down in front of Eren  
"Hey... hey, what's wrong?"  
"Levi... I'm sorry... you were probably asleep"  
Eren's words mixed with the sobs and was barely audible  
"Nah, it's alright, what's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi stood, he moved to Eren's side and sat, wrapping his arm around Eren and guiding him gently so he was leaning into Levi's embrace  
"It's silly... I'm sorry, you didn't need to come"  
"It's not silly, well maybe it might be, but it's got you this upset, so take a deep breath and tell me what happened"  
"Armin woke me for dinner and that was fine... we talked about what we'd brought for our babies today, and then started to watch a movie, but I was really tired and came up here to go back to sleep... but I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get comfy..."  
Eren sniffled again and Levi rubbed his arm, he had no idea where this was going  
"So I sort of dozed, but I woke up and felt all sticky and wanted to take a shower..."  
Levi nodded, alright... one step closer   
"I turned the shower on and put my hand out until the water was right, but I must have got water on the floor and I nearly slipped. I'm sorry I know it's stupid, but it scared the fuck out of me..."  
Levi let out a deep breath, just hearing that scared the fuck out of him.   
"Shit... did you hurt yourself?"  
"No, I grabbed onto the sink, but fuck, my heart stopped and then I couldn't calm down..."  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here..."  
Eren shook his head  
"It was just a shock... I'm sorry I called you like that..."  
"Eren, its fine, I love you, and thank you for telling me, even if it was a just a scare... I still want to know"  
"Thank you... I feel like such an idiot at the moment... I'm so fat and I can't even shower..."  
"You aren't fat, and if you still want to shower I can help you..."  
Eren nodded  
"Please... it's so hard sometimes, I'm completely off balance..."  
"If I was here everyday I'd help you shower"  
"Any excuse to get your hands on my body... pervert"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"What can I say..."  
Eren struggled up off Levi, the alpha toeing off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers, Eren moaned as his alphas smell filled the room. He'd gone from scared and upset to soothed in less than a second. Levi helped him back up from the bed, keeping a firm hold on Eren as he guided him back into the bathroom. 

Levi stripped off his boxer and Eren's towel, laying both on the bathroom vanity, Eren shivered as Levi turned the shower on, waiting a few seconds before guiding Eren into the water, the omega moaning as the warm water ran over his form, Levi stepped in behind him and pulled Eren up so the omegas back was too his chest. He wrapped one arm around his loves upper abdomen, the other fumbled the body wash, he finally got the cap open and squeezed a blob onto Eren's belly  
"Levi, you can let me go now, I just need you close in case I slip again"  
"Mhmm I could let you go, but I don't want too, now let me wash you"  
Eren nodded, Levi's breath was right against his ear, his body beginning to respond and he could feel the alpha responding to.

Levi's hands slid over Eren's chest and belly, the omegas head lolled back onto his alphas shoulders, Levi planting small kisses to Eren's neck. As Levi's hands moved lower, Eren moaned at the touch, it felt like the alpha was just teasing him now  
"Stand still for a second, I want to wash your legs"  
Eren groaned in disappointment, the alpha slid his hands down the omegas sides, Eren could feel himself growing slick and Levi seemed to be completely ignoring his needs. The alpha thoroughly washing his legs, his hands sliding teasingly close to his erection, before running back down again  
"Put your hands against the wall so I can wash your back"  
Eren nodded, his mouth dry, he wondered if Levi knew how badly he wanted him inside him. He turned and placed his hands against the tiles, spreading his legs and sticking his arse slightly back, Levi's hands were back on him as soon as he was positioned. The alpha gently massaged his shoulders, his fingers pressing firmly, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Eren was practically a pile of human shaped goo under his alphas fingers, he could feel his erection leaking, and cursed not being balanced enough to take matters into his own hands. Once again Levi teased him, he massaged Eren's arse, his fingers brushing millimetres away from his slick entrance. 

Standing up, Levi redirected the shower head and rinsed down Eren back, he could smell how badly Eren wanted to him, he was aroused to the point that it hurt. Moving the shower head back away, he slipped up behind Eren, rubbing his erection along Eren's arsecrack, the omega whined and pushed back  
"Levi... stop teasing me..."  
The alpha wrapped his arm around Eren's belly, his hand taking a firm hold on the bump, he rained down open mouth kisses around Eren's neck and kisses, biting gently and running his teeth against Eren's shoulder son he wasn't quite biting, but still had Eren moaning. With his free hand, he slid it down and began to finger Eren, opening the omega in preparation, he moaned at the way Eren twitched around them, clearly eager for more  
"Levi..."  
Eren groaned his name, Levi's fingertips had brushed against the omegas sensitive spot, he rubbed the bundle and soon Eren was shaking, he slipped down slightly and Levi pulled his tight, sliding his fingers out and pushing his erection in. He bit down on Eren's shoulder, moaning into the skin, Eren's moan was substantially louder, not even the cascading water could drown it out, Levi hoped that Armin was asleep, or he was about to be traumatised... again... he slipped his hand down from Eren's belly and took a firm hold on his hips, withdrawing until his the tip was still buried inside, he thrust in and out a few times like this  
"Stop... nrgh... teasing"  
Levi shushed him, building up his rhythm until Eren whimpered, he slipped his hand around and began to jerk the omega off in time with his thrusts, Eren spilling immediate across his fingers, his moans turned into whimpers, cuming again as Levi knotted him, he could feel the warmth spreading through his belly. The alpha pulled him back up against him again, impaling Eren completely, both groaning at the moving of his knot. Eren sagged against him bonelessly, a large smile on his face, the alpha showered the side of his face and hair with kisses  
"You still with me?"  
Eren nodded limply  
"Good..."  
Eren kept his eyes closed, the warmth of the water and the quick fuck had left him feeling dizzy  
"Can you turn the hot down a little..."  
Levi felt around until he found the taps, the top was hot, the bottom cold. He awkwardly turned the hot down, the water now lukewarm  
"Thank you... was getting dizzy"  
"Hang on... it should go down soon..."  
Eren nodded again, he didn't want it too, but he really couldn't stand much longer.  
Levi's knot finally began to lessen, Eren too exhausted to do much more than whimper as Levi slid out. He missed the connection the second he did  
"Come on, let's get you back to bed..."  
Levi took Eren's arm, grabbing his boxers and the towel with his hand. It was safer for him to dry Eren down back in his room and he stuck his head out to make sure the coast was clear before guiding Eren through to his room. The omega whimpered as he sat, even in the dim light, Levi could make out the marks on both the omegas hips. 

Sitting behind Eren, Levi started by drying the teens hair, before moving down his back, he pressed small kisses along Eren's spine, it was no longer as prominent as when he'd first met the omega and Levi was proud of how hard Eren had worked to get to a healthy weight  
"Can you stand?"  
"Maybe..."  
"It's alright, just keep your hands on my shoulders"  
Levi moved from the bed and helped Eren to his feet, the omega was shaking with effort as Levi dried him down completely. The alpha dried himself quickly, and found Eren a pair of boxers, helping him step into them before pulling them up, Eren blushing as he was already half hard again.  
Levi pulled back the blankets so Eren could slide in, he slid in and spooned his omega from behind  
"I'm sorry... this wasn't supposed to be a booty call"  
"But your booty was totally calling my name"  
Eren groaned at Levi's lameness, the alpha rubbed his hand over Eren's belly, nuzzling against Eren's back, there smells were mixing together so nicely, he could feel himself relaxing and didn't want to leave, he pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulder and the omega wriggled his arse against Levi's crotch, the alpha let a small growl, Eren took Levi's hand and guided it down to his erection  
"Really brat? I thought you were sleepy..."  
"I am... and horny and blissed out and I don't know..."  
"Well it's a good thing I'm here to take care of you isn't it"  
"Mhmm... I could get used to this... feel free to sneak in more often"  
Both teens knew that wasn't really possible, Levi was risking a lot being here at it was, but the alpha didn't care. He'd gladly take a few blows if it meant being there for Eren when he needed.   
Eren wriggled and moaned as Levi jerked him off gently, he ground his arse against Levi's erection, wanting to feel his alphas knot again  
Levi stopped and tugged down Eren's boxers, before his own, he lifted Eren's leg and slid easily back into the omega, Eren bit down on his lip to stifle his moans, he wanted Levi deeper  
"Get... on your back for me..."  
Levi smirked as Eren's confidence, he slid out and laid back, the omega awkwardly climbing into his lap, impaling himself upon his loves erection. The two moving and moaning in sync, Levi's eyes glued to the way Eren's belly bounced, his chest was starting to develop, two small breasts moved as they rocked in pleasure, Levi wanted to kiss Eren's parted lips, but Eren's pregnant belly made that move too difficult, so he focussed on running his finger tips over as much of Eren as possible, leaving trails of goosebumps behind. Eren's moves became less coordinated, Levi's knot flaring before the omega could think, his eyes opened wide and his head fell back with a loud moan. His orgasm unexpected and he came across Levi's chest. The alpha had to half sit up to make sure Eren didn't fall backwards, he was so completely spent, his face red and small drops of sweat ran down and pooled against Levi's fingers  
"I love you Levi Ackerman"  
"I love you too Eren Yeager..."  
Eren giggled  
"What is it brat?"  
"When we're bonded... will it be Levi Yeager or Eren Ackerman...?"  
"It'll be whatever you want..."  
"Well... I kind of like Ackerman... but I don't know if you do... you don't get on with your family..."  
Eren looked away and bit his lip  
"True... but I like you plenty and the twins... that's all the family I need... we could be Arlerts, I'm sure Grandpa would love that"  
Eren giggled  
"Alright it's decided. Levi and Eren Yeager-Ackerman-Arlert"  
Levi snorted and smiled up at Eren  
"Maybe just Yeager-Ackerman... or Ackerman-Yeager... but we have a while to decide..."  
Eren nodded, his back beginning to hurt from the position, his stupidly big belly made it too hard to lay down, he kept as still as he could until Levi's knot finally went down, the alpha guiding him as he slid sideways  
"Hold on... don't go to sleep just yet"  
Levi felt around for the discarded towel and pulled it up, wiping his chest and dick clean before cleaning Eren. The omega hummed under his gentle touches, he pulled Eren's boxers back up and pushed the rabbit into Eren's arms  
"You're so adorable, I have to have a photo of you like this"  
Eren buried his face, he couldn't hide the fact he was smiling so hard it hurt.  
Levi forced himself off the bed and got redressed, he found his phone and looked at the time, 3:12am. He'd been there for a little over 2 hours now. He swore time moved differently when he was with Eren, he wanted it to stand still, just the two of them together, living a lifetime in each second.   
He hit the touch lamp until it was on the brightest setting, Eren groaned at the intrusion of the light, but Levi didn't let that stop him, he snapped a few photos of Eren curled into the rabbit, before crawling across the bed to give Eren a deep kiss goodbye.

He hated leaving. His feet felt like lead as he walked home, the cold air left him feeling hollow, he wanted to turn back and run back to Eren.

*  
Eren slept late into the morning, his bed smelt like Levi and his whole body was calmed by the constant reassuring smell, he felt completely refreshed when he woke, blushing profusely as he remembered what had happened last night. He unfurled and found his phone, Levi had text to say he'd made it home and back into bed safely. He smiled happily and opened his camera, tilting his phone until he found the perfect angle, snapping a shot of his face half hidden by the rabbit  
Eren:[img_087.jpg]  
Good morning, I just woke up. Thank you for last night... I slept straight through! A whole 7 hours! I don't want to get up... but your children insist on moving around and now I have to pee. Xx

Eren reread the message before sending it. He pushed himself free of the tangled blankets, padding across his room and over to the bathroom, he blushed again as he looked at the shower, relieved Levi had had enough brain power to remember to clean down the shower. Once he finished he dressed and headed downstairs, he couldn't stop smiling, Armin's confused look reassured him that his friend hadn't heard anything. He moved to the kitchen and made breakfast, before joining Armin at the dining table, Armin asking what he planned for today and Eren asked if he maybe wanted to sort through the things that he'd picked out with Levi. The blonde was all smiles, running up to Eren's room to retrieve the bags so Eren wouldn't have to. The omega headed into the living room, relieved grandpa was already there, the old man was buried behind the morning paper  
"Um... Armin and I are going to sort through the things Levi and I brought yesterday... would you please help us?"  
Eren winced at the awkwardness of his sentences. He didn't know how to juggle things between the four of them. He didn't want to disclude any of them and didn't want to tread on anyone's feelings. Grandpa lowered the paper smiling  
"Of course! Now stop looking so uncomfortable and spit it out before Armin returns"  
"I just... I appreciate everything you're all doing for me and I don't want to disclude anyone... and I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings over what I do..."  
The old man snorted  
"Eren, Levi's your alpha, I'm excited for the both of you, of course you want to do things together, ors not selfish and you don't have anything to be upset over"  
Armin bounded into the room, grinning broadly  
"I like the new addition to your bed. What's his name?"  
Grandpa looked to Eren for an explanation   
"The rabbit Levi brought me..."  
"It's bigger than I thought it'd be... and he's even got Levi's shirt on it"  
Eren blushed and the old man shook his head  
"It's probably hard for Eren to sleep without Levi around, so give him a break"  
Eren nodded, hard was an understatement. Armin dropped the topic and the three spent the afternoon detagging and washing everything, it was placed in the dryer and once done, folded and placed away in Eren's wardrobe. It felt good to have it all sorted, he couldn't wait to show Levi.  
He checked his phone and found Levi hadn't replied, his heart dropped a little, but he forced himself to smile. He was having such a good day, he didn't want to end up crying.

*  
One day turned to Two. Two to Three and Three to Four. And still Eren hadn't heard from Levi. If not for the fear of Kenny and complicating Levi's life further, he would have walked down to see his alpha. He missed him so desperately. Armin tried his best to help, but Levi wasn't answering any of their calls, Hanji knew nothing either, Eren had the feeling she didn't know about the nature of the relationship between Levi and Kenny. Erwin might, but he didn't want to complicate things if he didn't. Eren's mind was going around in circles. He couldn't even eat, anything he'd tried to eat he just brought back up in worry.

Armin knocked on Eren's door before entering, his friend was curled around the rabbit, and moaning in his sleep, Armin rushed to his side shaking his friend awake. Eren had a hopeful look upon his face, it soon fell away as he realised it was Armin, rolling back into his rabbit  
"He may have just dropped his phone... I'm sure it's something simple like that... he wouldn't want to see you this way..."  
"I know... but... I... it feels like every time he leaves part of me is taken with him... it hurts..."  
Armin slid into bed, he rubbed Eren's arm, trying to be some small comfort, but Eren didn't respond at all. He closed his eyes and hid his face away.  
After several days like this, Grandpa made the call. Eren was pale and clearly dehydrated, he could barely shower himself and just looked sick in general and so stuck in his own head, he didn't even seem to realise when they left the house. It was only once they reached the hospital that Eren seemed to come too, he struggled weakly before slumping against Armin, his legs too weak to support him.

The two Arlerts were made to wait in the busy waiting room, Armin hated waiting, he hated this hospital and hated even more that Eren kept ending up back here. He tried not to hate Levi, but his own guilt over the fact he was so helpless kept dragging his thoughts back to his friend. Despite what Armin had told Eren, he was sure that if Levi had broken his phone, he would have just snuck out and come seen Eren about it. It made no sense for Levi to be away like this with no contact... he didn't know what was happening and that scared him. Armin's grandfather took the teens hand and squeezed hard, Eren would be ok. He'd always bounced back from what life had thrown at him...

They ended up waiting 3 hours before finally a nurse came and got them, Eren had been admitted and moved from the ER, that's why they'd waited so long. She apologised profusely as she led them to Eren's room. Eren was unconscious on the bed and Armin let out a sad sigh. He really hated this place, the two Arlerts took a seat near Eren's bed, the nurse promising the doctor on duty would be by shortly. Shortly turned into an hour long wait before he finally arrived, clearly rushed off his feet.

Armin forced himself to hold his tongue, he wanted to scream at the man, it'd been hours! The doctor read Eren's chart and nodded before looking up and adjusting his glasses and launching in explanation. The omega was severely dehydrated and had lost 5 pounds since his last admittance, there'd been signs of fetal distress, this had settled since his admittance, but was being closely monitored. Armin didn't know what to say. The words coming from the doctors mouth left him feeling numb. The nail in the coffin was the fact Eren was expected to spend the next few days in hospital. Armin blinked as the tears formed. He wanted his friend happy and smiling, not stuck in a hospital bed. The doctors page beeped and the man apologised, muttering about how when it rained it poured, he excused himself and left.   
"What do we do now?"  
Armin's voice shook  
"We do what we've done from the beginning and keep being there for him. I don't think Levi would stay away on purpose, so we can't do anything about that, so we show him that we love and care. If he's going to be here for a few days, then we should probably bring a few of things over"  
Armin nodded  
"The rabbit for sure and clothes for when he's released. I would say a book or something, but when he went shopping with Levi, all they brought were children's books"  
Grandpa nodded  
"Do you want to stay with him or do you want to come home while I get his things?"  
"I'll stay... you'll be alright, right?"  
The old man smiled fondly at his grandson   
"Yep, I shouldn't be too long at all"  
Armin still got up and hugged his grandfather, he was scared at how easy it would be for something to happen to the old man and he wouldn't know. Eren must have been in physical pain and said nothing... his worries for his friend projecting onto his grandfather.

As the old man left the hospital he took a deep breath. He was waiting for the call he was sure he'd get. He was Eren's legal guardian, but given how often the teen had ended up in hospital since he'd come into his care, he was sure he'd be getting a call from social services. He pulled his phone out and pulled up Levi's contact details, he looked down at the screen and shook his head. Whatever Levi was dealing with, he didn't need to be worried about Eren on top of it. Still as finally got in his car and began to drive home, he found himself taking a route that led him last Levi's house. He couldn't help but slow down. Crime scene tape was hung across the front veranda, a clear warning for everyone to stay away. His heart sank at the thought something might have happened to Levi. Hell they literally lived just down the street and knew nothing of this, every time he'd gone out this week, it'd been in the opposite direction. He cursed himself for not doing a drive by sooner. Once home he gathered Eren's things, he did a quick ring around to the local hospitals, but Levi hadn't been admitted to any of them... that was something at least. He decided he wouldn't tell his grandsons about it. Eren didn't need the stress and Armin would only worry for his friends. He'd also grabbed the photo frame he'd given Eren for Christmas, but then decided to leave it home. He didn't want Eren to stare at happy photos of him and Levi, only to find out after something bad had happened to his alpha.

He returned to the hospital and made his way up to Eren's room. Eren was awake and talking quietly with Armin about something, he smiled as he came in, Eren's arms going out for the rabbit straight away. Once he'd taken a seat, Eren immediately started trying to apologised but the old man waved it off, gently reminding Eren that it was ok and that they were both there for him. He stared at Eren's big green eyes, he could see tears starting to form and gently told the teen not to cry, that everything would be fine. Eren nodded, clearly trying to be braver than he felt. The three sat around, falling in and out of conversation until finally visiting hours ended. Armin kissed Eren on the forehead before they left, Eren had given him a confused look and Armin had shrugged and promised he'd be back tomorrow. Grandpa gave him an awkward hug and the pair left. Eren was alone with his thoughts, all he wanted to do was sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. In the end they administer a sedative and the omega fell into a dreamless sleep.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do me the forgives!

Armin mumbled as he felt himself being shaken, his grandfather calling his name. Something in the urgency of the way the man was saying it made him sit up and pay attention  
"Armin, get dressed, we've got to go to hospital, it's Eren"

*  
It was early morning and Eren was bored, from his bed he could just see the gentle pinks and oranges of the rising sun, today he was being set free on the world. 3 days he'd been stuck there, in the same crappy room, answering the same crappy questions and he'd had enough. He missed his own bed, he missed his own shower, he missed food that didn't taste like a piece of card. He hated this place. Lowering his gaze, he pushed the blankets down so they pooled across his legs, his hands rubbed his stomach, both babies already moving as if to hello. Even if he didn't have Levi, he still had his children, to him it seemed clear now that the alpha wanted nothing to do with him. He'd cried all the tears he could over the alpha, he was still hopelessly and crazily in love with Levi, but even though he was in hospital, the alpha didn't come.

Down the corridor he could hear the voice of others beginning to wait, the squeaks made by the nurses shoes as the walked across the polished floors. His favourite nurse was a young woman named Hannah, she was always smiling and didn't bother pestering him with a million questions.  
Somewhere close a woman began to yell, Eren flinched away from the noise, it took a few minutes before he could remember to breathe, one of his children kicked hard against his hand and he whispered a small apology  
"Good morning Eren! Today's the day right!"  
Eren turned towards the voice, it took him longer than he'd care to admit to realise it was Christa, his second favourite. She was more the motherly type than Hannah, and a little more annoying with the questions but she was a far step up from the others... well except Hannah  
"Yep, I can't wait. I'm so bored!"  
Christa giggled, she opened the curtain completely and Eren stared at the sunrise while Christa started to make herself busy around him  
"It's alright, only a few more hours now. How are you feeling? Any pain?"  
Eren shook his head, his back was sore, but that was to be expected  
"Do you want me to find you a magazine or something? I can't guarantee it'll be this month or even this year, but it might give you something to read for a while"  
"That'd be awesome, thank you"  
"Alright, you hang tight and I'll be right back"  
Christa disappeared from the room and Eren looked back to his belly. He wished his children were already born, then he'd be too busy to be worried about anything else  
"Your in luck! One of the nurses must have brought today's paper in, I snagged it from the station"  
She passed the folded paper to Eren   
"I'll be back soon to check on you again"  
Eren thanked her again and she disappeared. He awkwardly pushed himself further up the bed and unfolded the newspaper. His eyes widened and his heart was pounding   
"Neighbour rocked by second murder in 2 months"  
His eyes flicked to the photos, his mothers face smiled up at him and next to her photo was a photo of a man he didn't recognise, the caption reading "Kenny Ackerman". Eren struggled to breathe. His first thought was of Levi. Was his alpha alright? Was he even alive? The paper shook in his hands, the room seemed to swim before his eyes. He couldn't focus on anything. He couldn't hear anything over the sound of the blood pumping in his ears. Pain shot through his belly and he let out a scream, he'd never felt anything like it, he imagined this was how someone felt when they'd been stabbed, he gripped his belly in agony, sobs and whimpers falling from his lips, he didn't understand what was happening, but wanted it to stop. Around him an alarm sounded, but he couldn't hear it, feet prints echoed up the hall but he couldn't hear them either. His eyes rolled back and slumped sideways.

*  
Armin watched his grandfathers hands as he drove, the man was clutching the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles had turned white. Armin had a horrible feeling, the hospital hadn't told his grandfather what had happened, only to get come as soon as he could. Armin forced himself to look away, the sun was still low in the sky, he figured that sunrise was probably only like an hour ago... anyone else in the world, other than his grandfather, and he would have stayed in bed. Once the pair had arrived they hurried up to Eren's floor and to the nurses station, he told the nurse behind the desk that he'd been called in, in regards to Eren Yeager. She woman shot him a sympathetic look before typing something into the computer in front of her  
"If you'd just take a seat please, the doctor will be with you shortly"  
Mr Arlert was clearly not happy, but he knew it wasn't the nurses fault. They had a tough job and she wasn't to blame. The same doctor who'd been there when Eren was first brought to the ward, walked towards him, he greeted them before ushering them into the visitors room and taking a seat. Armin watched as he laid a newspaper down, like Eren, his eyes were drawn first to the heading and then to the photos. He let out a shocked gasp  
"Carla Yeager was his mother wasn't she?"  
Mr Arlert nodded  
"And Kenny is his alphas uncle"  
The doctor nodded like he'd expected to hear that  
"This morning Eren went into labour, our staff were there within seconds of it happening, and he was given medication to halt it. I've read his charts and see that he's been admitted a fair few times during his pregnancy for stress related issues"  
Mr Arlert nodded  
"Eren is currently still unconscious, but given what happened this morning, we'd like to keep him in for a few more days"  
Mr Arlert rubbed his face wearily, his grandson couldn't catch a break  
"And if possible we'd like for his alpha to come in, part of the problem is beings so far along, an omega only naturally relaxes when around their alpha, Eren needs that connection or he'll continue to suffer"  
"About that, we haven't heard from his alpha in..."  
"11 days. Today's the 26th right? The last time I saw him was Easter Sunday"  
"10 days then. He visited Eren early Monday morning"  
Armin gaped at his grandfather   
"Eren told me, he was worried when Levi had hadn't answered his text by the afternoon"  
Armin nodded, that made sense  
"The article mentions that two teens are being held in relation to the murders. Is it possible one of those is his alpha?"  
"Possible, but highly unlikely. Levi couldn't do something like this"  
The doctor nodded, his face betraying the tiniest thought. Everyone was capable of murder if pushed too far.  
"When can we see him?"  
"He should be out of it for a little while longer. I've scheduled a meeting for him with our on call councillor for later this afternoon"  
Mr Arlert nodded again, he'd been thinking for a while now that counselling would do Eren a world of good. He'd come so far, but some things in life are easier to admit out loud, when it's not to people you love and care about. Armin phased out. It was all too much. He couldn't help but wonder if Levi was alright and his heart broke imagining how Eren must feel.

He was brought back to reality by his grandfather taking his hand, the old man squeezing it and forcing a smile. Armin knew that smile, it was the one his grandfather used when he was worried, but didn't want Armin to worry  
"We can go see him a bit... but he won't be awake for a few hours"  
Armin nodded, he wrapped an arm around his grandfathers waist and walked out the room.

Eren's room had been changed, he was now closer to the nurses station, Armin stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his friend. All sorts is tube and wire looking things around him  
"It's looks worse than it it is. I promise "  
Armin nodded at the doctors words, but didn't move any closer. His grandfather however walked to Eren's side and pressed a kiss to his forehead, telling him they'd be back later. The old man took Armin by the arm and began to lead him down and out of the hospital. The teen didn't even seem to realise he was crying. Neither Arlert understood why life had to be so cruel.

*  
Levi rubbed his wrists, he didn't know why they'd even bothered putting cuffs on him in the first place. They'd literally just walked him up two flights of stairs and along the hall. The last 13 days had been some kind of nightmare and all he wanted to was see Eren.

The nightmare had started the morning he'd snuck back in from visiting Eren's. Returning home, he'd snuck back through the back door and up to his room, the house was still and quiet and he'd sent Eren a quick text to let him know he'd made home safely, though he wasn't sure if Kenny knew he'd snuck out, his snores weren't echoing through the first floor when he'd returned and that meant there was a good chance the man had woken and stumbled up to bed. He tried not to think of it. Instead he'd closed his eye and let himself think off his precious omega, asleep down the street.

It was waking up later that morning that had led to him being held by the police.

The house was still silent when he woke, and checking his phone, he found the time to be 8:30, usually Kenny was awake by now, and usually Levi was being made to make breakfast or some other chore that Kenny could pull the piss out of him for. He yawned and forced himself up, maybe Mikasa was busy with his uncle again. His heart speeding up at the thought of spending more time with Eren. Sliding from the bed, he found his excite fading fast, bloodied shoe prints lead to where he'd kicked his shoes off earlier. He snatched his phone back up and dialled emergency services, quickly he explained what he'd woken up to and asked the woman to stay on the line with him, there must have been something in his voice as she agreed and Levi began to follow the trail. He reached the kitchen and his heart stopped, he asked the woman to send the police. His uncle was laying dead in a pool of blood, half his head caved in. He held his phone tight as he turned and ran back up stairs and down the hall to Mikasa's room, his cousin glared at him angrily, awoken by him bursting through the door. He told her quickly to get dressed and waited outside until she was, by now he could hear the sirens coming closer, Mikasa was sitting there not speaking, Levi couldn't find the words either. He remembered that his call was still connected. He thanked the woman on the other end of the line and hung up.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the chaos began. He explained what had happened, how he'd awoken and seen the bloodied prints, he was scared something might have happened to his cousin as his uncle was abusive and he'd been out earlier that morning. He walked them through and explained everything what felt like a hundred times, though he couldn't blame them when they took him into custody. His shoes had been covered in blood and he'd openly admitted his uncle abused him.

What he hadn't expected was to be detained so long, nor that Mikasa would be also. He felt like he'd told his story a million times and told them to check with Eren about it all. Before he even realised, a week had passed and then the next few days seemed to take forever. But now he was finally free... sort of...

He smiled the best he could at Erwin. Eren had never asked how Levi knew the fellow teen and for some reason it'd never come up. Eren had always just accepted Levi for who he was, it was part of what made the omega so precious to him. 

Mikasa moved from Erwin's side and threw her arms around him, it seemed she'd been released before him, not that he'd been told. Lastly he greeted Erwin's father, the man was the whole reason he was alive today.  
Eren knew his mother had been a prostitute and that he'd never know his father. He knew that things had been rough between his mother dying and moving in with Kenny and that things had rough since then. But he didn't know that Erwin's father was the one who helped put him with Kenny, saving him from ending up in the system, like what had happened with Mikasa. The small group made their way to reception, where Levi's possessions were returned, the first thing he did was try turn his phone, it flashed the no battery picture at him and he groaned  
"It's alright, we can charge it when we get home..."  
That didn't help Levi at all. He needed to talk to Eren. He needed to see him even more, but at the same time, what he had to tell the omega would probably leave him shattered.

Erwin's father had agreed to take custody of both him and Mikasa. This was fine and all... but... the Smiths lives over an hours drive away and Levi was on curfew. He wouldn't be able to go and stay with his omega and it'd be hard to organise meeting up with them, and if they wasn't bad enough, Levi would be transferring to Erwin's school, come the new school year. He appreciated all the smith family was doing for him, but fuck... he wanted to say fuck it all and just run off with his omega.

Erwin sat in the front of the large SUV, Mikasa and Levi in the back, Mr Smith was asking about Levi's treatment while in custody but Levi's mind wasn't there  
"Erwin, have you heard anything about Eren?"  
Levi didn't like the way Erwin hesitated before answering  
"He's in hospital, I don't know more than that"  
Levi's blood ran cold. Eren'd been in and out of hospital too much for his liking  
"Do you have Armin's number?"  
"No, Hanji will though, but she's working until late tonight"  
Levi slumped back. He was struggling to contain his emotions  
"Do you at least know what hospital he's in?"  
Erwin shook his head  
"Logically I'd say the same one as before, I can't remember its name though"  
Levi nodded  
"Unlike my son, I do listen. We can go there now if you like, it'd be easier than back tracking later"  
Levi shot forward in his seat  
"Really!"  
"Yep, I'd like to meet this legendary omega of yours"  
"He's not that great"  
Levi glared at Mikasa, his cousin shifting uncomfortably  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down! Levi I'm sure he's every bit as perfect as you've said he is"  
Levi nodded, he was excited to finally be seeing Eren again... but nervous as fuck and why was his brat in hospital.

Mr Smith pulled up into the visitor parking, Levi looked at Mikasa and the teen shook her head  
"It's alright Levi, I'll keep an eye on her, go with dad, we'll wait here"  
Levi nodded and hopped out the car, he walked forward and fell into step with Erwin's father. The man took over once they reached the information desk, not only getting Eren's room number, but instructions how to get there too. After an awkward elevator ride and a what seemed like a maze of hallways they finally arrived. Eren's name was on the closed door. Levi found his hand shaking as he reached out to open it  
"Do you want me to come in with you, or wait before coming in"  
"Can... can you maybe come in and then leave... I don't want Eren getting the wrong idea or anything..."  
The man nodded and opened the door that Levi's hand had fallen short of opening. It took Levi's eyes a minute to adjust, the lights in the room were off and the curtains closed, he swallowed as he stepped towards the bed, he could smell something in Eren's scent that had him worried, it was beyond pain and sadness, something else completely.

His omega was laying on his side, back towards the door, he wasn't asleep, but he didn't see to have even registered Levi at all. His eyes wide and staring forward. Levi forced himself to stay calm and not rushed to Eren's side. He didn't want to scare him  
"Eren?"  
Eren made no reply, Levi moved to the bed and sat down, he placed a hand on his omegas shoulder and gave him a slight shake. The omega finally turned and looked at him. Levi flinched at the emotions that flickered through Eren's eyes. Happiness, excitement, pain, sorrow, loss.  
"Why... weren't you here"  
Levi stared at Eren's lips, they were chapped and Levi could see the marks from where Eren had chewed on them.   
"Why... weren't you here...?"  
Eren repeated the question again, he sounded so upset and soon tears began to roll down his cheeks  
"Kenny died... the cops took me in as a suspect... I only just got out..."  
Eren blinked at him, Levi realised there was a kind of vagueness in them  
"I wanted to call you the second I was released, but my phone was flat... Mr Smith, Erwin's dad, drove me over"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"What about you? What are you doing here. My heart stopped when I heard you were in hospital again..."  
"I couldn't eat... and then..."  
Eren stopped and Levi looked down at him, reaching out to brush the damp hair back from Eren's forehead  
"And then?"  
"I... was supposed to get out... but..."  
Eren's voice was shaking, not easing Levi's fears at all  
"I read what happened in the news paper and I couldn't breathe... apparently I went into labour... they gave me drugs to stop it... but all I remember is being in pain"  
The last sentence was a whisper. Erwin knew he was being held, why couldn't his friend have passed the message onto Hanji to pass to Armin. At least Eren wouldn't have been left in the dark about it...  
"They... they made me talk to some woman... but I can't go home until It start eating again...   
Levi nodded, he didn't want to think about how much weight Eren might have lost...  
"Well, you know when you go home you get your own bed again and shower and Armin's grandfathers an awesome cook"  
Eren nodded, he knew all this but had no appetite, he could only eat a few bites at a time, it was like he was all the way back where he started when it came to food  
"And when you get out you'll have to come for dinner, my wife's cooking is amazing"  
Mr Smiths voice didn't have the effect he was obviously hoping for, Eren sniffled and turned away from Levi  
"Oi, Eren, hey... talk to me"  
Eren shook his head and Levi looked to his friends father. The man nodded and left the room  
"It's alright he's gone now"  
"I already know you have to leave... I realised it when you said it was Erwin's dad... Hanji told me before he doesn't live very close to us... which means I won't get to see you"  
Eren dissolved into tears and some machine started to beep loudly.  
"That's true, but I'll visit whenever I can and I can call you and text you"  
"No... you'll forget me... you'll leave me like everyone else does"  
Levi winced at his omegas words, he obviously meant his mother and father  
"No... I told you before that you're stuck with me..."  
"Who want someone as pathetic as me... I can't even carry our babies properly... I'm a failure as an omega"  
Levi grabbed Eren and forced him to look at him  
"You are not a failure. You are my omega and I love you. Don't ever think for a second I don't. I've been going mental worrying about you. So don't you dare give up on yourself now"  
Levi heard footsteps behind him, a female voice made him jump  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Eren's in a fragile condition at the moment and you aren't helping"  
Levi stared at Eren a few seconds long before tearing himself away, he stormed from the room and kept going. Not looking back at all.

In Eren's room the nurse was talking quietly with Eren, the omega assuring her that he'd be alright and that he just needed a little while to calm down. The woman asked if he was in pain, but he wasn't, still she offered him a light sedative to help him sleep. He accepted. He needed time to process things. Things were changing and he didn't like it.

*  
Levi's mood was subdued the whole ride back to Erwin's. Eren on his mind the whole time, he figured his emotions must have shown on his face, as neither Mikasa or Erwin asked how Eren was.

Arriving at Erwin's, he was once again confronted with the glaring differences between himself and his friend. The Smith property was huge and expensively decorated, the family coming from old money, and the fact that both parents were lawyers only compounded that reality to Levi. They were miles apart.  
Having no bags to unpack, Levi followed inside, it'd been years since he'd been here last, but little had changed  
"Levi!"  
Erwin's mother came rushing up to him, he felt himself being pulled into a huge hug and smiled as expected. Truthfully he wanted to find the room he was staying in and hide away. He desperately needed to contact Armin and fill the teen in on what had happened, and more importantly find out everything about what he'd missed when it came to Eren  
"Now, now, release the boy, he's had a long day"  
Levi nodded, it was barely lunch time but he was exhausted  
"Erwin, why don't you show him up to his room. Mikasa, can you give me a hand with lunch"  
Levi let out a small mental thank you to the woman, he really didn't feel like babysitting Mikasa.

Erwin nodded and Levi followed his friend out of the main foyer and up the set of stairs towards the right wing of the house, he realised his room was right near Erwin's  
"I'll get my phone charger, I bet there's more than a few texts waiting for you"  
Levi smiled at his friend, he opened the bedroom door and headed in. The room reminded him of the hotel room he'd shared with Eren. The bed was huge and the furnishings modern, but at the same time it was completely different. For Eren and Levi it'd been expensive, but now in comparison, it just seemed lacking. He didn't know what to say or do. He didn't belong in this world, he belonged back in his uncles shitty house or even better at the Arlerts.  
Erwin threw the cord across from the doorway, it landed on the bed   
"I'm going down for lunch, why don't you check your phone and come down when you're ready"  
Levi nodded and toed off his sneakers, before grabbing the charger and following the lamp cable to the nearest powerpoint. He sat on the edge of the bed, his phone in his hand and his heart in his throat. It was a few very long minutes before it finally switched on, taking even longer for the apple image to fade away and his lock screen to appear. He smiled down sadly at the photo of Eren that was his background, it was of his brat hiding behind his rabbit, that day seemed forever ago, he'd thought he'd go insane with how much he missed Eren, but Eren had had it far worse. No one had told him what was going on... he hadn't even known if Levi was alive and that fucking hurt.

After a few seconds his phone blew up.  
106 missed calls  
17 new voice messages   
And 86 new texts, not including the missed call notifications. He disregarded everyone else's texts, his first priority was Eren's. 56 texts were from his omega and he sighed feeling guilty he hadn't been able to reply to a single one.  
He scrolled to the top of the chain of unread messages, smiling at the photo of Eren hiding behind his bunny, he immediately saved the photos. It seemed that each morning and night Eren had messaged to say he loved and missed the alpha, he'd messages occasionally through the day, but his messages grew sadder for Levi. The omega seemed to think he'd done sometime wrong. He apologised for calling in the middle of the night, he apologised for texting and apologised for being so clingy. He never once alluded to why he was in hospital to begin with.  
Armin's messages were along similar lines without the love, of course. He asked if Levi was mad, if he was alright, he sent texts texting Levi that Eren wasn't able to eat or drink anything and finally one saying he'd ended up in hospital over it. The teen had also sent a text, all but abusing him for not being by Eren's side. The next after that was an apology, apparently there'd been an article about Kenny and now he was demanding to know if Levi was ok. The message went on to explain that the doctors seemed to think that that's what triggered Eren's sudden labour, but he and his babies would be fine. He smiled at the love he felt from Armin's words when it came to Eren.  
Grandpa had text him three times. Once to ask when he was coming over next, again to pass on his sympathies and finally to fill him on Eren's condition. The treating doctor had voiced concerns for Eren's mental health. He explained how Eren had been admitted initially for dehydration and how things had gone down hill from there, the omega seemed to think that Levi no longer loved him and that he wouldn't listen to either him or Armin.   
Levi felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart. He forced himself to take a deep breath and dialled the old mans number, it rang so long that he was sure it would go unanswered. When grandpa did finally answer he finally found his voice.   
His voice shook hard as he fell apart on the phone, he apologised over and over for not being there for Eren. The old man soothed him quietly until he'd calmed enough to explain everything that had happened and that he'd already been to see Eren and kicked out. The old man promised to talk to Eren today about it. Levi thanked and apologised for being such a mess, the old man laughed it off, reminding Levi he was family and family stuck together.

Levi chose to ignore the rest of his phones notification and laid it down on the corner of the bed. He moved the blankets and crawled under them, effectively hiding himself from the world. All he wanted was to be holding Eren close.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my loves!!  
> I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier, I was writing a report on Rattus rattus...   
> yep!
> 
> Xxx

Eren glared down at the food in front of him, today they'd finally released him and now he was suffering due to too much love.

*  
After Levi had left him at the hospital, the omega found himself feeling stupid and ashamed of himself over how he'd reacted, the larger part of him had been so relieved to see his alpha, but when he opened his mouth, well... the words hadn't come out like he'd intended at all, instead he was angry. Angry that his alpha had been alright, angry that he came to say he was going away again and angry he couldn't say the right things. 

He laid there, curled into his stomach, apologising over and over, until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He jumped when he realised it was grandpa, his lip shook and he moved to cling to the old man in desperation. He'd fucked up so bad. 

The old man let him cry out the pain he was feeling, Eren didn't even realise Armin wasn't there, not until his grandpa told him he'd talked to Levi and decided to come talk to Eren alone about it all. His grandpa sat down and held Eren close as he explained what Levi had been through since leaving their house and when he was done, Eren felt like a total dick. His alpha had been suffering and he'd been too wrapped in his own pain and misery to be there for him... it still hurt like hell that Levi would be living so far away, but Eren was relieved to know that his alpha wouldn't be abused any longer. His grandpa was going to be talking with Erwin's parents about arranging for Levi to come stay, but on the phone the teen had mentioned something about a curfew, he was still a suspect... the police had made that abundantly clear. He also explained that the police believed the cases to be linked... it didn't help that Levi and Eren were in a romantic relationship and both their primary guardians had been murdered.

Eren listened to every word, he let his grandfather rub his back and help him fully up, it would be lunch time soon and Eren was going to try his hardest to eat. Only it didn't really happen. To him the food tastes revolting... he whimpered as he slunk back away from it, his grandpa asked to try some and scrunched his face up at the taste. There was little wonder why his grandson wasn't eating, it was revolting. He told Eren he didn't have to eat it, he'd find the teen something else... Eren moaned in relief. He'd seriously thought something was wrong with his tastebuds, and he knew he'd lost a bit of weight in the past few weeks. 

Upon his return the old man brandished a large cookie, Eren was practically drooling over it. The first bite was heavenly. His grandfather had to keep reminding him to eat slowly so he didn't throw it all back up. After that the old man would bring Eren things to eat, the on the outside, the staff weren't terribly impressed, but all were secretly relieved that Eren was eating again, they'd all come to like the pretty headstrong omega. Because Eren had started eating again and able to keep most of it down, he'd been released a week later.

*  
Eren eyed the plate in front of him, he'd been caught glaring and now it was like everyone was waiting for him to take a bite. It was uncomfortable to say the least. It looked good, but seriously, Armin had gotten way too carried away with portion size. His gaze shifted to Levi's plate next to his, it had half the amount and even that seemed too much, Levi leant in and whispered  
"Do you want to trade"  
Eren nodded in relief. The alpha switching the two plates and Eren finally picked up his fork. He dug into the stew and tried a carrot. It was good, a little rich, but still good. He could almost hear the collective sigh around the table. Levi reached buster the table and squeezed his thigh in support, so Eren continued to pick at the food until he couldn't eat anymore.  
He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Levi couldn't even finish the amount Armin had piled on the plate. The blonde teen seemed to have realised his mistake and turned bright red as he took their plates away.

*  
After dinner Levi had helped Eren shower and dress for bed, they'd eaten earlier than normal, so that Levi would be able to join him, the alpha had been waiting when Eren had arrived home. They'd only talked by text since Levi's visit to the hospital, it'd been a complete surprise for the omega to return home in the morning and find Levi on the front steps. Both Arlerts weren't at all surprised when Eren pulled Levi up to his room... well as much as the omega could.

Once inside Eren's room, Levi closed the door. The surprise had been worth getting up early so Hanji could drive him over, his curfew was from 7-7 and he was determined to spend every minute possible with his love. The two stood close, Eren wrapped in Levi's arm, the alpha whispering apologies for leaving Eren to face everything alone, Eren apologising for not being there for Levi. Both realising their conversation was going round in circles, the alpha nudged Eren towards the his bed and the teens awkwardly moved towards it, Levi wouldn't let Eren go... not that Eren would let him anyway. It took a ridiculous time to cross the small distance, but finally they made it Eren's bed, Levi stripping his omega down to his underwear and then did the same, he wanted to see every inch of Eren and make sure him precious omega wasn't hurt. Levi crawled in first and Eren after, the two laying face to face, nose to nose, Levi's free hand slid to rest on Eren's swollen belly, his brat giggled at the slight ticklish sensation of his alphas fingers.  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
There voices a secret whisper in the closed room, gentle kisses shared between them as they tried to make up for the lost time. They talked about all the small things and things they wanted to see and do, the things Levi had been through and how sucky the situation was... Levi wanted to drop out of school, but Eren was completely against it. They'd both graduate and show their children that even with all that happened anything was possible. Around lunch time Armin brought up a plate of sandwiches his grandfather had prepared. Eren did his best to eat but only managed a half, still giggling over Armin's entrance. 

His friend had covered his eyes and blindly stumbled towards the bed, despite Levi telling him it was safe. The blonde had opened his eyes when he'd hit the bed, making a gagging noise before accusing Levi of lying. He'd all but scampered from the room, alpha and omega left shaking their heads, while Eren giggled. The sound was music to Levi's ears, nothing in this world could make him as happy as Eren did.

The afternoon was spent much the same, gentle touches between the two, it wasn't sexual, each teen determined to show how much they loved the other. Neither wanted to move when Armin knocked on the door to inform them dinner was ready, Eren knew his time with Levi was coming to an end, not sure when he'd be able to see his alpha next. Levi rummaged through Eren's wardrobe until he found a set of sweats and a loose shirt, redressing Eren and showering his omega with kisses as he did. He could smell the distress coming from the omega, and nuzzled against Eren's neck, reminding him they still had a little time after dinner, Eren nodded asking Levi to help him shower. The alpha agreed happily.

*  
Eren was more subdued after dinner, Levi could see him struggling to keep down his emotions, he hated leaving. He really did. But he also knew he was lucky to be able to visit in the first place.

They walked into the bathroom and Levi turned the shower on, slightly above lukewarm at Eren's request. Levi helped Eren from his clothes, staring at his omegas naked form, he could see that Eren's thighs were thinner, his ribs slightly visible above his belly, even so, Eren was still beautiful. He sunk to his knees and planted small kisses against Eren's stomach, whispering to his children, telling them to behave for their mummy, Eren rolled his eyes at the use of that word again. Once Levi had stripped, the two moved into shower, Eren insisted on washing as much of Levi as he could, the alpha tried hard not to laugh at the struggle, he knew how much this meant to Eren. Eren seemed to slump under his gaze, he tried to stifle his yawns, but was fading fast. Barely awake at all. He washed Eren carefully before leading him from the shower, and straight through to his room. He backtracked and grabbed Eren's towel, Eren was asleep before he even returned. He roused Eren enough to dry him off and get him into bed properly.   
"Levi..."  
"Yeah, what's up"  
"Can I have your shirt?"  
Levi smiled, he grabbed Eren's rabbit and stripped his shirt from it, replacing it with the one he'd worn over. He grabbed some one of Eren's to wear home, Hanji was going to have a field day once he explained why he was wearing a different shirt. He placed the redressed rabbit into Eren's arms, his omega letting a small moan as he snuggled into it. Soft snores rising in seconds.

*  
Hanji was waiting for him when he came downstairs, she tapped at her wrist and he rolled his eyes  
"Give me a second, your in trouble"  
Hanji gave a look of mock terror, Armin raised and eyebrow and grandpa stared on unsure  
"Hanji. If anything happens, you are to tell Armin about it. Eren was scared shitless because you didn't tell them I was being detained. He didn't even know if I was alive. Armin, I'm going to give you Erwin's number, if Eren doesn't hear from me, then you message Erwin and find out what's going on. Grandpa..."  
The old man looked confused, was the alpha about to tell him off...  
"Thank you for looking after Eren... and I'm sorry I wasn't there for him"  
The old man pulled him into a hug, Hanji declared it group hug time and tried to pull all three males into her arms... she beamed happily, oblivious to their discomfort  
"Levi, we need to go, we're going to be pushing it time wise as it is"  
Levi nodded  
"Eren's just gone to sleep, so no going and waking him up"  
He scolded both Arlerts teasingly as Hanji dragged him out the front door, complaining about how unfair it was she didn't get to see Eren.


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep breaths!

Eren sighed. 7 months pregnant and today he was totally over it. He felt he might as well take up permanent residency in the bathroom, the twins had him peering more times than he thought humanly possible. Shaking his head, he waddled back into Armin's room, his friend had paused the game they'd been playing yet again. Eren didn't know why he bothered pausing it, he was sure it'd spent more time paused than not.

Armin shot him a sympathetic look as he flopped back against the bedhead, one hand rubbing his belly while he glared  
"Just think, a few more..."  
"Don't... nope don't say it. Not today..."  
Armin nodded, not sure if Eren was joking or not  
"Levi's meeting us at the clinic right"  
Eren winced, that was the other problem with today. Eren had dropped his phone, the scream cracking and he couldn't read any of his messages.   
"No phone, remember"  
Armin facepalmed with enough force that Eren winced, the teen rubbed the red hand mark sheepishly  
"Right... pass me mine and I'll message him about it"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Pregnant remember"  
Armin's phone may have been near Eren's feet, but it may have been across the room for all the good that was, the blonde let out a moan of frustration  
"Sorry! It's like I can't do the brain today"  
"Yes, you're not helping the blonde stereotype at all"  
Armin snorted and crawled across his bed. Eren winced as the mattress moved, he'd have to pee again soon.

After retrieving his phone, Armin shot Levi a quick text to explain that Eren had dropped his phone and about the appointment tomorrow, he told his friend that sexts for Eren were completely banned, and smirked as the message sent. Levi messaged that he would and that he had a surprise for Eren, though Armin was banned from telling him about it. Armin didn't know if he could keep the secret, he was too curious now. He messaged Levi back to ask about it but got no reply. Eren scolded him for scaring Levi off and Armin glared at his phone, for not telling him what this surprise was.

*  
Eren waited in the reception, he found himself nervously chewing on his fingernails, a habit he hadn't picked up until he'd been discharged, after his last hospital stay. Levi was out the front with grandpa and Armin, and he had no idea why he was made to wait alone. Didn't they care he was pregnant and nervous as fuck?!  
"Eren?"  
Eren jumped as the obstetrician called his name, he nodded slowly and pushed himself up, casting a sad glance towards the door. He shook his head and shuffled forward, his obstetrician immediately asking him where his grandfather was, Eren explained he'd been sent in ahead, while they were out the front, the woman shot a glare towards the door. It only lasted a second, her attention back on Eren as she helped him into her office. She wasn't impressed at all and could see how upset Eren was over it all, she settled Eren onto the bed and was just about to gel his belly when her door was all thrown open  
"Sorry... sorry I'm here"  
Levi was panting and slightly red faced, the woman wanted to scold him but Eren looked so relieved that she couldn't bring herself too  
"Why didn't you ask her to wait..."  
"You three were busy..."  
Levi groaned, things had taken slightly longer than expected. The woman hummed and Levi's heart stopped, she realised what she'd done and smiled, telling them that both babies were perfectly healthy, but given how big he was for 28 weeks, she wanted him to start coming fortnightly. Eren nodded with wide eyes, Levi could see the tears threatening to spill. The woman excused herself to collect the printout and Levi pulled Eren close to him, the omega nuzzling into his chest, small tears soaking into Levi's shirt. He tried to calm down, but a small part of him felt like a failure for being so fat, so soon.  
It was only once the obstetrician had returned that Eren finally let go. The woman cleaned the gel from his belly as Levi hadn't, this meant that Eren didn't have to let go of Levi completely. Both teens quietly thanked the woman and Levi helped Eren dress... which would have been easier if Eren actually cooperated...

Grandpa and Armin were waiting in the waiting room, the old man looked to Levi for answers as to why Eren was sniffling quietly  
"She wants to see him every two weeks"  
Armin let out a small squeak   
"They're fine, and healthy, and big"  
Eren nodded, allowing Levi to lead him to the door. Armin and grandpa following half a minute later.  
Armin sat in the front so his two friends could cuddle in the back of the car. Levi had told them he had permission to stay over for the next few days, and then he'd run off leaving them all confused, and then returned out of breath. He was happy Levi had made it back in time for Eren's appointment, but confused as to why Levi had picked then and there to disappear. 

*  
Eren was confused when Levi retrieved his back pack from his grandpas car, it took his a moment to put two and two together, a huge smile breaking out across his face. Armin warned him that even though Levi was staying over, he didn't want to hear anything... Eren poked his tongue out. He hadn't even been thinking about that, but it reminded him it'd been over a month since they had... yeah... Armin might be hearing more than he bargained for and it was all his fault.  
The teen looked from Eren's face to Levi's and groaned. Bed time would be significantly earlier while Levi was there.

*  
The three teens spent the rest of the day in Armin's room, Eren settled between Levi's legs while his alpha and Armin played some game, Eren was more than content to doze in the arms of his alpha, a small smile on his lips the whole time. Armin insisted that he needed photos of Eren with Levi, his friends were crazy adorable, he snapped a few different photos, Eren didn't even seem to really notice, and Levi demanded copies as his modelling fee.

After dinner they returned to Armin's room, the intent was to watch movies, but Eren fell asleep on Levi again and the two teens decided to go back to what they were playing before. Around 10, Armin evicted them from his room, he made a show of slipping his headphones in and Eren snorted before sliding his hand down towards Levi's belt. Armin promptly closed the door in their faces, Eren giggling as Levi pulled him down the hall to his own room. Closing the door behind them, Eren pushed Levi up against it, his lips hungrily devouring Levi's mouth. The alpha growled softly, his scent rising sharply and Eren felt himself begin to slick in want  
"I wasn't even thinking about this until Armin mentioned it..."  
Eren nodded  
"Me neither... so shut up and kiss me"  
Levi smirked as he leant in and pressed a light kiss against Eren's lips, the omega whined in protest, tugging at Levi's pants, his fingers found the top button and popped it open, the alpha wriggled his hips as Eren worked on sliding down his fly, his jeans falling to his knees, and Eren's hand plunged straight into his boxers, the omega rubbing the slit with his thumb  
"Shit brat. I need you now..."  
Eren nodded and Levi Levi strip him down, the alpha pushed Eren towards the bed, sitting him down and waiting the few seconds necessary before climbing over to settled between Eren's legs, he didn't hesitate to take the omegas erection in his mouth, Eren moaned name so sinfully that Levi scent rose further, Eren's responding with his own scent. The alpha pulled back, Eren glaring at him for stopping  
"Pass me a pillow"  
Eren nodded, Levi made it sound so easy, it wasn't... he struggled and didn't feel very sexy at all. Levi took the pillow and used it to raise Eren's hips, he could see the slight from on Eren's lips. He said nothing, instead he slid his fingers up Eren's thighs, the omega started to relax again and Levi smiled before going back on Eren, this time sliding his finger inside . Eren came almost immediately in his mouth, Levi pulled back in surprise, coughing as he wiped away the semen dribbling from his lips. Eren was bright red, both hands covering his face. Levi crawled out from between his long tanned legs and up so he could pulled Eren's hands down... he though he'd find Eren crying, but the omega was trying his hardest not to laugh  
"Tch. I was worried about you brat"  
"I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm laughing... I'm so embarrassed but I can't stop..."

Levi shook his head, he pulled himself up to full height on his knees, before moving so he was across Eren's chest, the omega immediately taking him into his mouth. The alphas eyes just about rolled back, he let out a small prayer and a loud groan as Eren teased his slit with his tongue. The omega really seemed into it, all Levi could smell was slick, he took Eren by the chin and pushed him back, green eyes full of lust stare up at him  
"That's enough brat, I want to cum in you..."  
Eren hummed and Levi took they as a yes, he tried to slide off sexily, but nearly ended up falling off the bed, reducing Eren to fits of laughter   
"Total mood killer right there"  
Eren's laughter stopped immediately  
"Not you... you could never be a mood killer..."  
Levi ran the words back through his head, clear thinking was just too hard. Eren watched his alpha struggled and decided to get even. He slid his hand down and began to jerk himself off, his other hand coming up to play with his nipple, mewing at the sensation  
"Fuck... Eren!"  
Levi licked his lips, he moved back between Eren's legs, the angle was awkward but he couldn't deny how starved he was for Eren's body. He lined up and sunk in, both groaning simultaneously, Levi slid back and thrust forward again, the omega still jerking himself, and driving the alpha crazy.   
Levi swore, his knot was already beginning to swell, Eren shook beneath him, Levi could feel how he was, he drew back as far as knot allowed and slammed forward, Eren's back coming up off the bed as cum dribbled down his hand. Levi came hard as Eren clenched onto him, wringing out every drop. He reached out and grasped Eren's hand, not caring about the semen between their fingers intertwining, and Levi leant down to kiss Eren's hand. The omega sighing in happiness  
"I missed this..."  
"Mhmm..."  
"You're about to fall asleep aren't you..."  
"Maybe..."  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"It's alright, I'll take care of you, so sleep if you want..."  
Eren shook his head   
"I don't wanna close my eyes yet... I don't want to let you out my sight"  
"Fuck... why do you always say the most perfect things?"  
"Because I'm perfect"  
"Mhm... now hold on my perfect omega..."  
Levi slid free and Eren shifted his hips, he hadn't wanted to tell Levi this position was beginning to hurt  
"Hang on, I'll grab a damp towel"  
"I want to shower..."  
"I thought you were sleepy..."  
"Can't I be sleepy and want a shower..."  
"Touché... can you walk?"  
Eren rolled his eyes, awkwardly trying to pull the pillow from under his hips...   
"Levi..."  
"Eren..."  
"I can't move..."  
Levi snickered and Eren wished he had something to throw at him. Still the alpha dutifully slid the pillow free and helped him up  
"Alright, go stick your head out"  
Levi checked the hall, becoming Eren over like they were on a covert mission...   
Eren giggled as Levi swept him into the bathroom, he flicked the light on, Eren was leaning against the vanity, still giggling  
"Shh... we don't want to scare Armin..."  
"But Levi..."  
Levi came up and wrapped his arms around his omega, he smiled over Eren's shoulder into the mirror and Eren ground back against him  
"You know... it's kind of hot watching you behind me like this..."  
"Mhmm... your behind is kind of hot... reminds me the bathroom at the hotel..."  
Eren nodded, he shuddered as Levi began to lick his neck, so close to where, one day, his alpha would mark him  
"I wasn't this big back then..."  
"Mhmm... and your didn't have cute little boobies"  
Levi nipped Eren's neck before sliding the tip of his tongue up to just below his omegas ear, the spot seemed to melt Eren  
"Alpha..."  
"Shhh... I've got you omega..."  
Levi used his knee to nudge Eren's legs apart, he felt the cum and slick smear across his the top of his leg, rubbing slightly harder, as Eren ground down and moaned  
Levi slid his leg back and lined himself up with Eren again, his hands resting on the omegas stomach as he pushed back into his dripping omega. Eren's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly, panting as Levi began to thrust in hard and fast. Both teens lasted longer this time, Eren cuming with a whimper, Levi could only imagine how sensitive he was after his third orgasm. Hell as Levi knotted him, he nearly felt bad, but Eren's eyes locked on his in the mirror and offered a small sweet smile and that feeling was gone.

"Levi... I can't stand..."  
Levi nodded, he took Eren by the hips, pulling him back until Levi could sit and Eren shuddered as Levi's knot shifted before pushing against his prostate  
"Ow..."  
"It's alright, I've got you..."  
Eren rubbed the side of his face against Levi  
"I know... I feel like an old man though..."  
"Nah, not old... just thoroughly fucked..."  
"Mhmm... my alphas so good to me, he leaves me weak in the knees"  
Levi snorted  
"Nah, it's my omega, he's so sexy that I want to lock him away from everyone"  
Eren didn't respond, his eyes we're drooping despite his efforts to stay awake, Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair, waiting for his knot to deflate, Eren sleepily tried to nuzzle into him, it only took a few more minutes  
"Come on, let's get you showered"  
Levi slid Eren from his lap, but still held him tight.

Levi showered Eren first, before sitting him down on their bed, he dried him and tucked him in, before returning to the bathroom and showering. He thought he'd find Eren asleep when he returned, but the omega was curled facing his side of the bed, obviously waiting to make sure Levi was getting into bed with him  
"It's alright, give me a moment, I have something for you"  
Eren nodded, his eyes following Levi's every move. The alpha seems to rummaging through his bag for something, finally smiling and walking back to he bed. He climbed up and pulled Eren closer, he brought Eren's hand to his lips and the omega smiled sleepily  
"I love you Eren, in absolutely crazy for you... I know we decided not to mark each other yet... so..."  
Eren struggled to watch what Levi was doing, he felt a slight pressure on his hand, before Levi help it up to for him to see  
"It's a little more solid than a pinky promise, but I'm just as serious, I want to be with you forever"  
Eren's eyes filled with tears  
"Well..."  
"I want to be with you forever too.."  
"Good, now go to sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up and..."  
Levi held his own hand up, he had the same matching silver band  
"Fuck, you're perfect"  
"Maybe... but so are you"  
Eren's eyes slid shut, his hand firmly clutching Levi's.

It'd been worth nearly missing Eren's ultrasound for, though he never would have forgiven himself if he had missed it... he'd ordered both rings as a set together online from a jeweller near the ultrasound clinic, he'd been hoping to arrive earlier than he had, the traffic had been insane and then when he had arrived, it'd been literally 2 minutes before Eren. He felt guilt when they'd sent Eren inside, but Armin wouldn't leave until Levi admitted his surprise was that he could stay for the next few days, he hadn't mentioned the rings at all, and basically run off leaving both Arlert men confused.  
But now Eren had something he could look at all the time, a small token to show that Levi wasn't going to leave him.


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all ready?  
> Take a deep breath!

Eren woke with a happy sigh, his alpha was curled up and holding him tight and all he could smell was Levi. He was happy and rested and slightly horny and needing to pee, but Levi was holding his hand as he slept and Eren couldn't bring himself to let go. He wriggled back against Levi, moaning slightly as his alphas erection rubbed against his arse, his own arousal growing, tentatively he ground back and slid their hands lower  
"I see someone's awake"  
Eren nodded, Levi pressed a sleepy kiss to the skin between the omegas shoulder blades  
"Mhmm... we both are"  
Levi loosened the hold between their fingers, his tips lightly ghosting Eren's skin as their hands slid down over Eren's stomach  
"If I'm awake and you're awake..."  
"No. No teasing. I'm pregnant and horny"  
Levi snorted, the air warm against Eren's exposed skin  
"Well, I think I can do something about..."  
Eren let out a long moan as Levi's fingers finally ran over his erection  
"Which ways best for you?"  
"If you put a pillow under my hips, on my backs fine... I don't think I'll be able to last long, I want you so much it almost feels like I'm in heat"  
Levi pressed a kiss to the spot as before, he could feel the heat coming from Eren, his erection was growing wetter as the omega slicked, he rubbed gently along Eren's arse, he knew he wasn't supposed to tease, but fuck...  
"Levi... no teasing..."  
Levi slid from his hold on Eren, the omega whimpering at the loss, but soon Levi had gently coaxed him into his back, he'd pulled his pillow down with him and helped slide it under Eren's hips, the omega immediately spread his legs for him and Levi could see how painfully hard Eren was. He ran his hands up Eren's legs, before burying his face against the slick soaked opening  
"Shit..."  
Eren'd jumped, he hadn't expected Levi's tongue or mouth on his opening, but God the alpha knew how to use them.  
Levi lapped the slick hungrily, the liquid sliding down his throat like honey, and the way Eren was opening for him, had him leaking cum already.  
In the background Levi's phone began to ring, Eren groaned in frustration  
"Ignore it"  
Eren mewed as Levi's breath blew over his opening, the sensation felt weird against the heat he felt down there  
"Please..."  
Levi slid up, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, he noticed the way Eren's skin has blossomed in goosebumps and pulled the blanket up onto his shoulders, before lining himself up and breaching the twitching ring  
"Don't be gentle"  
Levi snorted, he wouldn't hurt Eren, his brat could wait the extra few seconds, Eren bucked his hips impatiently and Levi sunk deeper inside  
"Hurry up"  
"Someone's being demanding this morning"  
Eren looked away  
"It's kind of hot, having my fiancé get so bossy"  
"Fiancé...?"  
Levi sunk in completely before taking Eren's hand in his, he pulled it up and tapped the ring with his finger  
"What did you think this means?"  
"I know what it means, it just sounds so weird..."  
"Weird good or weird bad?"  
"How about I tell you, after I let you make me cum"  
"I've created a monster haven't I?"  
"Yep!"  
Levi smiled and began to rock, the smile soon falling away as his lips parted and small moans filled the room  
"Levi!"  
Eren's door was thrown open and the omega let out a half scream/half whimper, clamping down hard on Levi and the alpha knotted on the spot... which caused Eren to cum.  
"Oh god..."  
Armin stuck his head in and let out his own noise that was almost identical to Eren's  
"My eyes!"  
Erwin spun round and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Did... what... I think just"  
Levi nodded  
Eren started crying and Levi tried hard not to laugh. Eren's nerves would probably be shattered for the rest of the day... and he probably wouldn't want to leave his room for a long while... but who just opens a teenagers door... especially when his boyfriend... alpha... and now fiancé, is staying over.  
"Levi?"  
"Eren?"  
"This is a dream right?"  
"'fraid not..."  
"Fuuuuuck"  
"We were"  
Eren tugged his hand away and smacked Levi as hard as he could manage  
"Oi! No violence this early in the morning"  
"No knotting me just because your friend walked in..."  
Eren let out a sniffle, the smell of arousal replaced with distress  
"Hey... come on... it's not that bad..."  
"He's like your best friend..."  
Levi could tell where Eren was going with this, just from the tone of his voice  
"Yes, a friend. But you're my fiancé and my future, so don't get strange things in your head, now hold still, my knots going down"  
Eren nodded and bit his lip as Levi slid out, he wished he could as confident as Levi, in this situation. Levi slid from the bed and Eren rolled so his back was facing the door, the alpha grabbed the first thing he found from the floor, Eren's shirt from yesterday, and wiped himself clean before cleaning Eren down. The omega was still shuffling quietly  
"Look, I've got to go see what he wants, but... I will be back"  
Eren didn't respond so Levi grabbed Eren's rabbit and pushed it into his arms, before pulling the blankets up and pressing a kiss to Eren's temple. He hurriedly threw on his clothes and rushed to the bathroom before heading downstairs.

His friends were in the living room and Levi thanked god that grandpa didn't seem to be there. Armin's face was bright red and he couldn't look Levi in the eye... he was even avoiding looking at Erwin. Erwin on the other hand looked annoyed and impatient  
"Mikasa took off, we don't know when, but her room was trashed"  
Levi sighed and rubbed his face  
"I'm supposed to be spending time with Eren..."  
"Hey, you don't get to be mad at me, I tried to call first and Armin said it should be safe..."  
"I assumed they'd gotten it out of their systems..."  
"Alright. No more talking about it and no talking to Eren about it, he was crying when I left the room"  
Both teens nodded, they both wanted to forget... it definitely fell into the "things you never thought you'd see and never wanted to" catergory.

 

"Alright, now tell me about Mikasa"  
"Mum went to check on her this morning and found her room trashed, she'd pulled everything out... so we can't tell if anythings missing"  
"What does your dad say?"  
"He thinks she's trying to make her way back to you"  
Levi shook his head  
"She'd already be here if she was... did you try Kenny's?"  
"I did a drive-by, but I didn't see any sign of her... did you check your phone?"  
"Nah, I wasn't expecting any messages or calls"  
"That's obvious, maybe you should go check it... she might answer her phone if it's from you..."  
Levi sighed again. He could be curled up with Eren right now, both lazing in the afterglow of orgasm.  
Levi gently knocked on Eren's door before entering, his omega was still crying softly  
"Hey, its just me... I might have to go out for a bit, Mikasa's gone missing, I wanted to grab my phone and let you know..."  
"Alright"  
Levi bit his tongue, he knew Eren got it, but he also knew Eren would worry he wasn't coming back  
"Eren, I'll be back once we find her. I can't leave my precious fiancé alone..."  
"It's alright Levi, she's family, so go find her"  
Levi nodded, Eren's words had made his gut twist uncomfortably. He knelt on the side of the mattress and kissed Eren's cheek  
"I love you... if anything happens get Armin to call me... I wanted to take you to get your phone screen fixed, but now that has to wait... I'm sorry..."  
"I said it's alright, so go... anything could happen to her..."  
Levi pushed away from the bed, snagging his phone on the way. This sucked. Mikasa was getting the lecture of a lifetime when he found her.

*  
After Levi and Erwin left, Armin made his way up to Eren's room. He didn't like the fact that Levi had to nor that Eren was crying, he knocked quietly and let himself in, his friend was sitting up in bed, which wasn't what he'd expected at all  
"I'm so sorry about before"  
The words fell from Armin's lips and he clamped a hand to his mouth  
"Can we agree to never ever mention it ever again"  
Armin nodded, hand still firmly over his mouth  
"Good, now come here, I've got something to show you"  
Armin raised an eyebrow, lowering his hand as he stepped across the room. Eren's face transformed with a huge smile  
"You know how Levi and I want to wait to bond until after we've finished school and stuff..."  
"Yeah, you two are stupid, you're made for each other"  
Eren rolled his eyes, continuing like Armin hadn't interrupted  
"Well... last night..."  
Eren held his hand up, Armin's eyes widened and he jumped up and down  
"Does that mean..."  
"Yep..."  
Armin reached towards Eren's hand before scrunching up his face  
"Armin, I've gotten up and washed my hands since... that thing that never happened didn't happen"  
Armin quickly took Eren's hand into his  
"Oh wow! I thought this was silver, but that's white gold..."  
"Yeah... I literally just realised when I washed my hands..."  
Armin nodded  
"Levi's got the matching partner, he said he wants to be with me forever"  
Armin squeaked and jumped again  
"Finally! Whaaa I wanna be bridesmaid... or whatever the male equivalent is!!"  
"Armin, don't lie. You miss that pink bra"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"Best man! That's what it is!"  
"Mhm... but you do realise that's years away yet..."  
Armin rolled his eye  
"No Eren. I totes thought it was tomorrow! We should go out! Do something and OMG, we have to show grandpa"  
Armin jogged to the door and stuck his head out and called for grandpa  
"Armin, you do realise with you yelling like that, he's probably going to think something's wrong..."  
"Eren's alright, but you need to see this!"  
Armin smiled, proud of the job he'd just done, a few moments later their grandfather shuffled in  
"Alright, what is it? You had me panicking..."  
"See! I told you"  
"Shush you... now hurry up and show him..."  
Eren rolled his eyes and raised his hand  
"Apparently last night... I kind of got engaged"  
The room was silent for a moment, and Eren wondered if he'd fucked up  
"About time. It's weird having two mates that are so crazy about it, not marked around"  
"Oh, we aren't marked, we both know we are stupidly young and want to finish school first, but..."  
Eren looked back at the ring and smiled  
"This is why he took off yesterday, he wanted to pick them up without anyone knowing"  
Grandpa came over and sat on the edge of the bed, Armin bit his tongue, thinking of what had happened not that much earlier, Eren reached out and hugged the old man tight  
"We should do something... where Levi?"  
Eren stiffened and slid back from the hug  
"He had to go... Mikasa took off, he said he'd be back... but I don't know"

Both men watched the happiness turn to uncertainty  
"Erwin came and picked him up, they left like half an hour ago..."  
"Alright, well what to you want to do...?"  
"I have a feeling Levi's going to be a while, we don't we go get Eren's phone fixed, that way he'll at least be able to text him..."  
"Levi said he wanted to take me to get it fixed"  
"Well do you want to wait or go now?"  
"Now... I have a feeling that Mikasa's not going to let him just come back..."  
Grandpa nodded  
"Alright, come down and have some breakfast and we can go"  
Eren nodded, swinging his legs off the bed, Armin closed his eyes for a second before opening them and realising Eren was actually fully dressed  
"I've already gotten up this morning... remember"  
Armin bit back saying "in more ways than one...", it never happened.

Eren picked at breakfast, only eating enough to rid his throat of the discomfort of swallowing his meds. Armin wasn't happy, but grandpa said nothing.  
Armin sent Levi a quick messaged that they were heading out to the shops for a bit, and to keep them updated. Levi didn't reply.

Given that Eren's phone was less than a year old, it was covered by insurance, and he was given a new one, once again feeling off about receiving something so expensive. The three did some food shopping before heading back home.

*  
Erwin and Levi drove to Levi's old house first, the tape on the door was still in tact  
"Should we check the back?"  
Levi nodded, he was listening to the sound of ringing in his ear, this was the second time he'd tried calling his cousin and had the feeling she wasn't about to make things easy and just answer. When she didn't answer, Levi stuffed his phone away and looked to Erwin  
"Why do women have to make things so hard?"  
"It's their job, now... how do we get round the back"  
"Over the fence"  
Erwin gave him a less than enthused look  
"Fine. You stand here and I'll go, if she's been here I'll let you in"  
Levi walked around the side of the house, he placed his hands atop the fence and hoisted himself up, his eyes falling onto the ring now shining on his finger. Fucking Mikasa. He was supposed to be with Eren, not chasing down her bratty arse, he grumbled as he made his way to the backdoor, he wiggled the handle. Even locked, if you got it on the right angle it'd open like the lock wasn't even there.

"Mikasa! Mikasa are you here?!"  
Levi was greeted with silence, he still checked the house, there was no sign of her.  
Levi exited back out the back way and came back the front, Erwin was talking quietly on his phone, taking for a few more seconds before hanging up  
"Dad still hasn't heard anything"  
Levi nodded, he checked his phone, he hadn't even realised he'd got a message, it was Armin, explaining they were going out shopping and would be back in a bit. Levi wondered why Armin hadn't said anything about the ring on Eren's finger, that kid noticed everything after all. He slipped his phone back in his pocket, trying not to think about it.  
"Well if she wasn't here, and wasn't at the Arlerts, where else has she been around here?"  
"The only other place is Eren's old house, but that was just once, I don't know where she'd go with Kenny"  
"Alright. How far away is it?"  
Levi smiled, making it seem like he had to think about it  
"Levi, how far away is Eren's old house"  
"Like a block and a tiny bit that way"  
Erwin shoved him lightly  
"Shall we walk?"  
"Nah, if you take the car we can throw Mikasa in the back"  
"You do know she's supposed to be your family right?"  
"Just by blood, otherwise we're pretty much strangers, all I really know is that she's a brat and her parents died when she was a kid"  
"And that she doesn't seem to like Eren that much..."  
"Yeah, but she needs to get the fuck over that, if she wants anything to do with me, she needs to accept Eren"  
"She wouldn't have much choice if you hurried up and marked him already"  
Levi held up his hand  
"This is all the marking he wants at the moment and it's fine with me"  
Erwin shook his head as he walked to the car and got in  
"You know Hanji's going to have a field day when she finds out"  
"Mhmm, but all it takes is mentioning she can't baby sit and Bam! She's behaving again"  
"Yeah, but I don't think she'll be able to calm down this time"

Levi pointed Eren's old house out, it wasn't exactly hard to miss, at some point a For Sale sign had appeared in the front yard and Levi wondered if Eren knew about it, his omega hadn't said anything. The front door was open and Levi had a feeling they'd found Mikasa... but he had no idea why she'd come here.  
Erwin got out the car first, Levi took an extra moment to glare at the door, before climbing from the car.  
"Text Armin, tell him we found her"  
"Levi, we don't even know if it is her"  
"No one else would be annoying enough to pull this shit"  
Levi walked up to the front door and yelled his cousins name, he heard something coming from up the stairs.  
Walking up then he looked in Eren's old room first, this was the second time in his life he'd been here, and only knew it was Eren's as his omega had told him. Mikasa was sitting in the middle of the room.  
"Jesus, Mikasa what are you doing here?"  
Mikasa sniffled and looked up, Levi sighed deeply over the look at on her face  
"Why him..."  
Levi walked over and sat down across from his cousin, he was trying to swallow his anger down and rubbed his hands over his face, Mikasa reached out and snatched his hand  
"What's this! Why do you have this!"  
"Mikasa..."  
"So he's more important than I am? I won't let you! You can't be with him"  
"Mikasa, you know he's my omega, you know he's pregnant with my kids"  
"I don't want to hear it!"  
Mikasa jumped to her feet, running straight into Erwin  
"And you! How could you let him be with something like him! Don't you care! Oh that's right, you did nothing as Kenny beat him for years! You don't get to play saviour now!"  
Erwin caught Mikasa's arm before she could push past him  
"If you hate him so much, why are you in his old house and why are you in this room"  
"It was his room! And why does it matter where I go?"  
"Mikasa, how did you know this was Eren's room, I didn't even know until he told me and it's not like the other bedroom before his mothers isn't just as empty..."  
Mikasa gaped at him, she spluttered for a second  
"It smells like him"  
"No it doesn't..."  
"Then you've got no sense of smell"  
"Mikasa. Eren and I both take pills to suppress out smells, but we can still smell each other like we weren't, also, when we were here before it stunk like cleaning products"  
"I said it smells like him! It does"  
Mikasa struggled out of Erwin's hold  
"Levi, I'll take Mikasa home, you go back to Eren"  
"No! You can't! You don't know what he's like!"  
Levi snarled, he was so over Mikasa's attitude towards his omega, the fact that she was in Eren's old room, pissed him off further  
"No Mikasa, you don't know what he's like. He tried from day one to keep his tongue and ignore your pettiness, he understood that it had to hurt, he's lost his parents too... but you've been nothing but a jealous bitch. If you'd been calm and talked to me about it I would have listened, but now I don't even want to look at you"  
Mikasa started to cry, Levi felt nothing over it, she was her own person, she needed to stop thinking everything's revolved around her and needed to start standing on her own feet  
"You have no idea what I've done for you!"  
Caught by surprise, Erwin was knocked back as Mikasa barrelled out, the two males left staring  
"She's fucking crazy"  
Erwin nodded, he didn't like Mikasa parting sentence  
"I'll call dad and let him know what happened"  
Erwin patted his pockets, not finding his phone  
"Levi, I need your phone, she stole mine"  
Levi handed his phone over, Erwin said nothing about the fact Eren was Levi's lock and home screen, at least the omega wasn't naked. He scrolled through Levi's contacts and called his dads number  
"Levi, let's head back to the Arlerts for now, she might go there given how angry she is"  
Levi nodded and followed Erwin down the stairs, his friend filling his father in on what happened, word by word. Levi locked the door behind them, slight scratches around the keyhole, told Levi she'd picked it.

*  
Eren sunk into the couch, he was annoyed at being so exhausted over such a small trip. Armin plonked down next to him and checked his phone, Levi still hadn't replied. Both teens jumped at the knock at the door, Armin got up and answered it, letting Erwin and Levi in, his friends didn't look too happy. The three made their way into the living room, Levi taking the spot that Armin had just vacated. Eren immediately lifted his legs and laid them over Levi's lap, the alpha until his omegas shoes without being asked  
"Did you find her?"  
"Yeah, she was at Eren's old house, picked the lock and let herself in"  
"What was she doing there?"  
"She's got it in her head that Eren's no good for Levi"  
Levi took Eren's hand and squeezed it, his omega already looked tired, and this only seemed to make it worse  
"Yeah, but doesn't that mean she'd want to stay away from anything to do with him?"  
Levi let Armin and Erwin voice the things he'd been thinking  
"Oh, Levi, here's your phone back"  
Erwin passed it down and Levi fiddled with it for a moment  
"Why did you have Levi's phone?"  
Eren didn't mean to sound so accusing, but he was too tired for all of this  
"Mikasa stole his and we needed to let Mr Smith know what was happening... what did your dad say to do?"  
"He wants us to come home, Armin and Eren are invited too..."  
"You up for a ride?"  
Eren yawned and nodded  
"As long as I can nap on the way"  
"Armin, why don't you call Hanji and invite grandpa, we can do something there to celebrate these two getting engaged"  
Armin nodded happily at Levi's suggestion  
"Levi, if we're having a party, you should probably invite Isabel and Farlan too..."  
Levi looked to Eren at the mention of Isabel's name, Eren nodded, he wanted his alpha to be comfortable enough to invite his friends  
"Well, Izzy scared Eren last time, I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep her calm after she finds out..."  
Levi let out a groan  
"What's wrong?"  
"Can you imagine it... Izzy, Hanji and Armin together..."  
Erwin helped his hand out, Levi looked at him confused  
"I've gotta warn Mum"  
Levi smiled and passed his phone over, Armin got up to go find his grandpa. The old man didn't want to intrude but Levi and Eren wouldn't take no for an answer. The 5 got ready before conquering the next issue. Who was going with who...

It was decided that Levi would drive Erwin's car, with Eren, while Erwin drove grandpas car with the old man and Armin. Levi wasn't completely confident about not getting lost and Erwin's car had GPS. The alpha helped his omega in, Eren shifting to get comfortable before closing his eyes. Erwin pulling out before them and Levi followed behind.

*  
Eren didn't want to wake up, he was still drained as fuck and the house he was squinting at was stupidly large  
"Come on, we can nap inside, it'll take a little while before everything's ready"  
Eren nodded, he was embarrassed that he was showing up at some strangers and about to take a nap... his eyes slid closed again and he jumped when Levi opened the door on his side.  
Levi smiled happily as he helped Eren out and wrapped an arm around him, pressing a small kiss to Eren's cheek. He was proud that his omega had agreed to come, he wouldn't have been surprised if Eren still wanted to hide in bed after this morning. His mind drifted back to how horny they'd both been and he coughed lightly... he shouldn't be thinking about screwing Eren at this moment. Eren smelt the change in Levi, he looked at his alpha, not impressed  
"I can't help it... you have no idea how sexy you are..."  
"Levi... no..."  
"I didn't say I was going to do anything"  
"But you're thinking it. Pervert"  
Levi nodded, smiling as Eren shook his head. The group of 5 made there way to the front door and Erwin let them into the foyer.

Eren had no words to say, he totally didn't belong here, and he swallowed hard  
"Erwin! Levi!"  
A well dressed woman rushed towards them, Eren took half a step backwards  
"Levi! Why didn't you tell us you were going to propose!"  
She turned to Eren and Eren thought he was about to pass out from awkwardness  
"You must be Eren! Levi, he's adorable! You've got great taste!"  
Levi beamed  
"Yep, he's mine, and I refuse to share!"  
The woman turned towards the two Arlerts, Armin was openly trying to take it all in, his grandfather stood slightly back, a small smile on his face as he watched him.  
"And you must be Mr Arlert and Armin! Thank you for everything you've done for Levi!"  
The woman awkwardly hugged Mr Arlert, the old man cleared his throat and she let go  
"It's my pleasure, he's a wonderful kid"  
She nodded  
"Right, well my husbands just gone to pick Mikasa up, she got picked up by the police after he called in a favour and got Erwin's phone traced. I take it you've already called Hanji? How about Isabel and Farlan?"  
Erwin nodded, yeah I let them know on the way over"  
The woman smacked Erwin hard  
"What have I told you about driving and texting!"  
"Don't worry, I got Armin to use Levi's phone... eyes on the road the whole time"  
Eren jumped when the woman turned her attention back to them  
"Well, we can't have our two guests of honour being involved in all the preparations! Levi, go on and take him upstairs, he looks exhausted!"  
"He is..."  
Eren glared at Levi, Erwin's mother smiled happily  
"I remember how sleepy I was when I was pregnant with Erwin, I fell asleep more than once at my desk, now go on up and take a nap"  
Eren nodded, mumbling a small Thank you, that Levi found completely adorable  
"Erwin, don't forget, feel free to threaten Hanji if she tries to disturb us"  
Erwin rolled his eyes, he was honestly surprised Hanji hadn't been here waiting already.

Levi lead Eren up the stairs, the omega leaning heavily against him  
"Pregnant people and stairs aren't friends..."  
"Mhmm, but we can nap soon... I'm sorry we didn't get to go get your phone fixed"  
"Oh, I forgot about that, they gave me a new once cause it was still under insurance"  
"Awesome! When we get back home I'll help you set it all up again"  
Eren nodded, he didn't miss the way he'd called the Arlert house home.

Levi's room was bigger than he'd expected, it reminded him of their weekend getaway, he blushed slightly as he remembered this morning  
"Which side do you want?"  
"Which sides closer to the bathroom... wait where is the bathroom..."  
"I didn't realise at first, but theirs an ensuite..."  
Levi pointed to the door next to what seemed to be a walk in robe. He had no idea why the alpha would think of anywhere other than here as home... he had everything he could ever want, he sniffed slightly and moved over to the left side of the bed. Levi didn't miss the way Eren had clammed up, or how stiff he seemed. He grabbed his omega from behind, before Eren could reach the bed, and pressed a kiss to Eren's neck  
"You do know right? My home is where you are... so don't go getting any silly ideas"  
Eren nodded feeling guilty but happy at the same time. Finally Levi let him go and pulled back the covers for Eren, he helped Eren onto the bed and once again found himself taking off his omegas shoes. Eren practically purred in content. The bed was soft... the sheets softer and best yet it smelt of Levi  
"You alright there?"  
"Mhmmm... it smells like you!"  
"Ill smell like me even more in a minute..."  
Levi stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, Eren giggled  
"What is it brat?"  
"I was just thinking how unfair it was that you got to strip and then this morning came back to mind, it's probably best I'm still dressed"  
Levi smirked and propped himself up, he kissed his omega deeply  
"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I can help you out your shirt if you want?"  
Eren nodded, and Levi helped him up and out of it. As Eren settled back down, he pressed kisses to the omegas stomach  
"Get some sleep, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night..."  
Eren nodded, he bit his lip slightly and Levi frowned  
"What is it?"  
"I... I don't know... if I'll be able to eat much and I don't want them all looking at me if I can't..."  
Levi nodded  
"Armin and grandpa know, so it'll probably just be like finger food or something, but if it gets too much, I can whisk you away"  
Eren nodded, Levi noting he still wasn't smiling  
"Eren, it's alright, it'll be alright, I'll be with you and Farlan with keep Isabel in line"  
Eren finally smiled a little, Levi took his hand and intertwined their fingers, the omega falling asleep in seconds and Levi not long after.


	19. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which secrets start coming to light...  
> Or maybe I'm just teasing...  
> Definitely teasing...  
> Or am I?
> 
> XxXxX

Eren grumbled into consciousness before smiling, Levi was already awake and his alpha had been watching him sleep  
"Good morning sleeping beauty..."  
"I didn't sleep that long and where was my wake up kiss?"  
Levi leant in kissed Eren gently  
"Ok, but everyone's hear now, so it's time to head down..."  
Eren nodded before stretching, he so totally didn't want to move and his body was in complete agreement... well most of his body. He pushed himself up and off the bed, padding lightly to the bathroom.

Levi forced himself up as well, he wanted nothing more than to curl back up with Eren, but given it was nearly half an hour ago the Erwin had knocked on his door and woken him, it was definitely time to make an appearance. He watched as Eren returned from the bathroom, the omega yawning widely and his chocolate hair was a mess. The sight was completely adorable  
"You ready for this?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi frowned  
"I need my shirt back..."  
Levi poked his tongue and dutifully returned Eren's shirt, helping the omega struggle into it, before his fiancé took his hands and placed them on his belly. The alpha smiling broadly as their children moved under his touch  
"I'd say they seem excited"  
"Me too... I just wish I had their energy, can you imagine how much of a handful they're going to be once they can walk... and run..."  
Levi nodded, he could picture two mini Eren's causing all sorts of trouble and he let out an impatient sigh  
"I want to meet them already!"  
"Noooo... you want them to stay put, we've had this conversation before... they kind of need to keep growing a little longer"  
Levi nodded, he leant in a pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead  
"I know, but I can't wait for my two mini Eren's..."  
"Nooope, two mini Levi's please!"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Nope. You're adorable and they're going to be adorable to"  
Eren giggled and raised Levi's hands back up and off his belly, his fingers curling loosely between the alphas  
"Levi... we have to go down don't we?"  
"Yep... but afterwards I get to go back home with you"  
"What about Mikasa?"  
"She's a big girl. I think she learnt today that I'm not going to chase after her"  
"I bet she didn't like that"  
"Nope..."  
There was another knock on the door, Eren looked towards it and sighed, while Levi called out to come in.  
Hanji poked her head into the room  
"Levi, stop hogging Eren to yourself"  
Levi glared at her  
"He's mine Hanji"  
"Shared custody?"  
Eren shook his head causing Hanji to pout  
"Well, do we at least get to see him tonight? Or am I going to have to send everyone home"  
"We're coming now, sheesh"  
Eren let go of one of Levi's hands and Hanji pounced, capturing Eren's now free hand  
"I'm not going to win am I?"  
Levi shook his head at Eren's words  
"Nope, but after all this, I'm thinking we could continue what you started this morning"  
Eren turned beat red and Hanji gazed at them both curiously before declaring that she didn't want to know and tugging the pair out the door.

The three slowly made their way down stairs, Eren declared he hated stairs and never wanted to go eat them, Hanji snorted and Levi whole heartedly agreed, Eren on stairs scared him, yet he gently pointed out that he still had to deal with stairs once they got home.

*  
Hanji tried to make them both close their eyes before entering the open plan dining room/living room. Levi shot her down quickly and lead Eren through. His eyes widened in surprise, their friends had done a great job given how little time they had. Eren's eyes with sparkling and he pulled him close before the omega started sniffling, Hanji half whisper-shouted in his ear  
"Noo, Eren you aren't supposed to cry!"  
"Blame the hormones"  
"He can cry if he wants"  
"He doesn't want to... like I said, blame the hormones"  
Eren offered a small smile as he wiped his face.  
"Well welcome to your engagement party"  
Hanji smiled as Eren nodded at his words, Levi guided him through to an L-shaped lounge chair, sitting down in the corner and guiding Eren so the omega could sit between his legs with his back to Levi's chest  
"Alright, stop staring and start with the congratulations"  
Levi held their hands up, Hanji started squealing, she pulled out her phone and started taking photos  
"You two are so prefect for each other! Hashtag fatedmates"  
Eren looked to Levi, shyly asking what the hell that was supposed to mean, the alpha laughed at the innocent look of confusion he was receiving, before telling him to ignore her. 

Even though their friends had decorated the whole area, they all sat in the lounge end and talked, Armin and Hanji took over the role of host, running around the room and making sure everyone had a drink, before attempting to give a toast...  
The pair linked arms and Isabel pulled out her phone to start filming.  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..."  
Hanji's speech was interrupted by Levi throwing a cushion at her  
"Oi! No violence towards the masters of ceremony please!"  
"Well get better material!"  
"Eren... make Levi behave..."  
Eren snorted  
"Levi not behaving, is what caused all this to happen"  
He giggled against his alpha, Levi turned slightly red. He couldn't really deny it.  
Eren glanced towards where Mikasa was sitting and glaring towards him, he smiled sweetly at her  
"Anyway..."  
"Yes... well he ruined my whole speech... Armin, we need a plan b..."  
"Plan B it is... we continue with plan A"  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today..."  
Levi groaned loudly and Eren giggled in his lap  
"... because our two idiot friends finally got their shit together..."  
Hanji smirked   
"And decided that not having twins was enough, they had to go and get engaged"  
Eren leant back and whispered in Levi's ear  
"I hope her wedding toast goes better..."  
Levi whispered back  
"Well depending on how she goes, she might be banned from the wedding entirely"  
"Oi! No whispering! I'm trying to make an important toast here!"  
Eren sat up and tried to look more solemn about it, but he couldn't stop the smile that appeared   
"That's better, gold star for Eren!"  
Hanji nudged Armin in approval of his words  
"Alright. Back on track now. Levi, congratulations on finding yourself such an adorable omega... but Eren I find your taste in alphas questionable..."  
Hanji was grasping at straws now, but was trying to stumble through it...   
"He's loud and bossy and impulsive, but you seem to keep him in line and I don't think I've ever seen him as happy as when he's with you. The pair of you are the very definition of fated mates and I hope we can all find someone who makes us as happy as you two make each other"  
Everyone awwed as if on cue, Eren blushed and cover his face, Levi laughed softly over his omega actions  
"I already told you Hanji. He's mine and I'm not sharing... it's no good sucking up"  
"So mean... Eren it's not too late, you can run away with me!"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nooo, Levi's just the right level of crazy..."  
Hanji looked to Armin  
"He thinks I'm crazy"  
"You kind of are... but in a good way"  
"So, raise your glasses to the happy couple"  
The teens raised their glasses towards Eren and Levi. Levi now blushing too.

Mikasa was the only one who didn't. Hanji glared at the girl and Mikasa snapped. She threw her glass at Hanji before taking off from the room. Everyone was silent until Hanji broke the silence  
"This was my favourite shirt! Erwin get me a shirt!"  
Erwin shook his head  
"Why do I have to get you a shirt?"  
"It's either that or I walk around with no shirt on..."  
Isabel piped up  
"No Hanji! Bad Hanji! Erwin will get you a shirt, so keep your clothes on!"  
Erwin rose, he placed his glass on the table  
"We'll just get you one of mums for now..."  
"That's what I meant. I don't want one of Erwin's, have you seen what he wears"  
All eyes shifted to Erwin, the only one wearing a polo in a see of T's. grandpa didn't count, he was wearing a button down business shirt.  
"Don't knock the polo until you've tried it"  
Hanji scrunched her face up  
"I don't want to try it, now hurry up, this lemonades sticky"  
Erwin rolled his eyes and walked towards the door, Hanji followed, the shirt held out between her fingers, her nose all scrunched up.

"Isabel..."  
The red haired teen jumped at Eren calling her name, she'd tried her best to stay away so she wouldn't upset him again. She pushed up from Farlans lap and came over to on the tiny spare bit of lounge near Eren  
"I want to apologise... actually I've wanted to apologise since that afternoon... I don't know what Levi's told you, but my mother wasn't the nicest of people... and sometimes it's hard to be around loud women... I still struggled with Hanji, even though I live with Armin and he's pretty much the male version of her..."  
Isabel nodded, she let out a long breath before crying happily  
"Big brother, he's adorable, I wanna share!"  
Eren shrunk back a little against Levi   
"Izzy, stop scaring him again"  
"It's alright, it was just Mikasa and then yeah... I can't control these stupid moods"  
"No, no, it's alright... you make big brother so happy, I hope one day we can be friends"  
"We're already friends, you mean a lot to Levi, so you mean a lot to me. Get Levi to give you my number, I don't have my phone with me"  
Izzys eyes widened, she let out a slightly strangled cry, Eren could see she was making an effort and smiled  
"I can't wait until you two get married!"  
"Alright Izzy, go back to Farlan now, I want my Eren snuggles"  
"Well Eren wants food..."  
"Levi wants food too..."  
Both males looked as Isabel  
"Don't look at me, I didn't order it, that was Hanji"  
Grandpa finally piped up  
"It's not pizza, so you're safe Eren"  
Eren nodded happily, his stomach rumbled slightly  
"You really are hungry aren't you?"  
"Hungry and sleepy... and happy..."  
The old man leant in, Isabel looked at him before making her self scarce  
"I know you two didn't meet under the best circumstances, and you'll both be listening to idiots forever about having kids so young and getting engaged so young, but let me remind you, they're idiots. They don't know anything about either of you at all, I'm happy and proud of both of you, and Levi, once things have settled, I hope you realise you'll be moving in with us. I already hate the fact that you're forced to be apart from Eren and your children so much as it is..."  
The old man clearly had more to say, but both teens had pulled him in for a hug, cutting him short. The hug soon broke apart as Eren started giggling when his stomach rumbled again.

Mrs Smith came into the room, bags of food hanging from her arms, Eren was practically drooling. His earlier nerves about not being able to eat were completely gone  
"Levi, you should go get Mikasa"  
Levi looked at Eren blankly  
"She's probably starving"  
"Eren, after the shit she pulled today..."  
"We both know what it's like to go hungry... I don't want her too as well"  
Levi shook his head and Eren started to get up  
"If you won't go get her, I will"  
"Eren, she needs to learn she can't keep getting away with it all..."  
"And she's your family. I can't... I'm starved but I can't eat knowing she's not..."  
"Eren you're entirely too precious and kind for your own good..."  
"I know, now go talk to her"  
Levi sighed, and Eren held his hand out, pulling Levi up.  
Hanji and Erwin returned, eyeing Levi as he left the room, Hanji hurried to Eren's side  
"What was that about?"  
"I told him I wasn't eating until he'd told Mikasa to come and eat"  
"Eren! Why! She's so scary!"  
Eren shook his head, Hanji could work it out for himself  
"Well at least sit down until Levi comes back down, I'll get you something to eat"  
Eren shook his head and sat down  
"Grandpa, will... if that's alright? I don't trust your taste in food"  
"Sure... wait here, I'm sure Levi will be back down soon"  
Grandpa got up and left Eren sitting in the corner of the lounge alone, everyone else had migrated towards food.

Levi came down just after everyone had settled down and began to eat, Mikasa wasn't with him, the alpha quickly grabbed his own food and moved so he was sitting on the floor near Eren's feet  
"Where's Mikasa?"  
"She said she didn't want to ruin things"  
Eren rolled his eyes, smacking Levi on the back of his head with is toes, the alpha yelped  
"She'll eat later..."  
Eren hummed, he was going to make sure Levi took her something to eat. He picked at the small plate of food until it was mostly gone, relieved that everyone was busy talking to everyone else, no one cared his portion was so small in comparison.

As the night grew on, Eren grew more tired and his happiness started turning to discomfort. He needed to pee and it seemed to far to Levi's room. Levi had ventured over to Isabel and Farlan, but had kept shooting glances Eren's way, noticing the covert yawns the omega tried to hide.  
He excused himself and came back to Eren's side  
"Hey, wanna head home?"  
His heart melted at the look of relief on Eren's face  
"Yeah... please..."  
Levi nodded  
"Alright cretins, it's time go home..."  
Hanji poked her tongue out a Levi   
"Why? Big bad alpha going to turn into a pumpkin?"  
"Yep, and Eren's sleepy too..."  
Eren blushed, Levi had just dobbed him in  
Hanji nodded sympathetically  
"If it's for Eren, then that's alright"  
"Isabel and Farlan, do you want to stay the night at mine?"  
The two teens nodded at Hanji's question, slowly standing and beginning to help Hanji start clearing up the mess they'd made. Eren reached out and brushed Levi's hand   
"You don't need to help brat"  
"No... but I need to pee"  
Levi face palmed before helping Eren up  
"Come on, I'll help you back up stairs, your shoes are still in my room to, right?"  
"Yep, but first, go get something to take Mikasa"  
Levi let out a groan, Eren wasn't going to let it drop. He did as his omega commanded and threw a plate together for his cousin, he took Eren by the elbow and the pair began their way upstairs.

*  
Eren sighed in relief as he sat down on Levi's bed. The room was quiet, he'd peed and his shoes were back on... all he was waiting on was Levi.

His alpha came back, he wasn't smiling and Eren knew better than to ask right now. Whatever Levi was thinking, he needed a moment to process. His alpha took a deep breath before coming over to help Eren up, he pulled his omega close and nuzzled against him  
"We can finally go now right.."  
Levi sounded exhausted   
"Yeah... so take me home or lose me forever..."  
"And you call me a dork"  
"Why can't we both be dorks?"  
"Fine... now let's go..."  
The two teens made their way back towards the stairs, Levi looking back down the hall at footsteps, Mikasa was running towards them, she stopped and brought herself to full height  
"I'm not letting your family take someone else away from me"  
The girl shoved Eren hard, the omega would have fallen if Levi hadn't pushed him forward, losing his own footing, and falling sideways off the top step.

Eren snapped, he raised his hand and slapped Mikasa hard  
"Go get help right now! Or I will never fucking forgive you!"  
Mikasa glared at him and spun around, taking off back towards where she'd come from  
"Eren... it's alright... I'm alright"  
Eren let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, his knees folding under him and he semi fell/sank down to the floor, one hand on his belly, his twins moving, clearly not impressed. He concentrated on trying to calm himself, taking in deep breaths until he felt Levi's hand land on his shoulder  
"Hey... are you alright? Come on, just breathe... I'm alright, you're alright..."  
Eren raised his head and looked towards Levi, tears forming when he realised his alpha had a gash on his head  
"You're... you're bleeding..."  
Levi raised a hand to his head, he hadn't realised at all  
"Levi, you need to sit..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I'm fine, your the one who's gone all pale, and I can smell the distress rolling off you"  
"You fell down the stairs, forgive me if I can't just calm down straight away"  
Levi smiled at Eren's snippy tone  
"Fuck we make a good pair. Both too worried about each other..."  
"I'm alright... well not really, but the twins are settling back down and I can breathe again..."  
"And I'm alright, I don't feel sick or dizzy, and it doesn't even hurt... besides head wounds always bleed a lot"  
Levi finally sat down next to him properly and pulled his omega against him. He felt Eren begin to cry and wanted to go punch Mikasa. What the hell  
"Levi... what do you think she meant... she said she wouldn't let another member of my family take someone away from her?"  
"I don't know. But she's got fuck all chance of ever stepping foot near you again..."  
"Guys! You ready?"  
Eren jumped and flinched as Armin's voice hit them. His breath hitched again and Levi rubbed his back, grey eyes wide in concern   
"Can you walk?"  
"Yeah... we should go..."  
Levi stood and helped Eren up, taking extra time to walk down the stairs, he could feel Eren shaking slightly and wondered if they should be heading to hospital instead of home  
"Eren..."  
"Levi, don't... I promise I'm alright... just a bit jumpy..."  
Levi bit his lips, Armin was waiting at the bottom of the stairs now, his eyes widened at Levi's bloodied face  
"Levi, my god! What happened?"  
Levi shook his head, he didn't want to talk or think about it right now, not trusting himself to stay calm. Eren whimpered slightly at the change in his alphas scent  
"I'm sorry..."  
Levi went to let go of Eren's arm as they stepped off the last stair, Eren looked at him, nearly beginning to cry again  
"Hey... it's alright... I was just going to say goodbye to Erwin"  
Eren nodded slowly, but found himself growing more upset  
"Armin, could you get Erwin to come meet us out the front?"  
Armin nodded and disappeared off towards where there party had been  
"Let's get you in the car, you still look like you're about to pass out..."  
Eren bit his tongue to keep from saying he felt like he was about too, everything had left him feeling so strained, he wanted his bed, he wanted Levi in his arms, he wanted to be out of this house. His eyes widened and he stopped  
"Eren?"  
"I slapped her..."  
Eren sounded mortified  
"I slapped her... fuck..."  
Eren dissolved into tears completely, Levi pulled him close  
"Shhh... it's alright, I heard you, you told her to get help right..."  
"I slapped her first... she was just standing there... and my legs wouldn't move..."  
"Levi? I thought you'd snuck out... what the hell?"  
Levi raised his fingers back towards his wound  
"It's nothing... just decided to take a small trip down the stairs..."  
Erwin clearly didn't believe him and Eren looked away  
"Right, well, I guess I'll see you later... it was nice to see you again Eren, Armin"  
"Thanks for having us and for all of this"  
Eren tried to give a small smile, but it just didn't happen, tears were still falling, albeit slower now. Erwin showed the three out and over to where Grandpa was waiting with the me car. Levi saw the old man wanted to say something, but the look on Eren's face stopped him.

The four got into the car and Armin pulled up the directions on his phone. Eren slumped against Levi in the back and closed his eyes, his alpha placed a hand protectively onto Eren's belly. He'd been so scared in that split second before his body had reacted. Things could have gone so horribly wrong. Eren let out a small moan and shifted, Levi's made shushing noises and rubbed Eren's belly until the omega fell asleep. Once Eren was finally asleep, he sent a message to Erwin. He made sure to include exactly what Mikasa had said. His friend replied that he was going straight to his parents. Something was very wrong with that girl.

*  
Eren and Levi both skipped showering that night. The alpha had all but carried Eren up to bed. He undressed his mate and settled him into bed, waiting for his omega to fall asleep, before texting Armin and asking him to bring grandpa to their room. The old man had brought a damp washcloth and Levi took it gratefully before cleaning his head gently. Eren was too deeply asleep to even realise the others were there, his head was now on Levi's lap and Levi was gently running his fingers throw Eren's hair with his free hand. He took a deep breath and looked up at them  
"Mikasa tried to push him down the stairs"  
Armin let out a gasp and Levi glared at him.   
"She said she wouldn't let someone from his family take some else away from her... do you have any idea what that means?"  
"I don't... but there was a lot we didn't know about, Grisha was a doctor, and Carla was an addict... so I don't know..."  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah... Eren slapped her across the face, I think he scared himself... I was worried... I didn't know if we should take him to the hospital, but he kept saying that he wasn't in pain and the twins had settled back down... but fuck. The look on his face..."  
"He was probably thinking of his mum... scared he'd end up abusive like her, we all know he can't help his emotions at the moment..."  
"Yeah... but shit. I don't want to go back home. I'm scared shitless something will happen when I'm not there..."  
"It won't... I know we could say we promise, but anything can happen..."  
"Yeah I know, I just hate this feeling..."  
Armin nodded, his eyes fixed on Eren's sleeping form  
"I take it you let Erwin know? Or at least his parents?"  
"Yeah, I messaged him, I didn't want to talk about it in front of Eren again... Armin saw how he was"  
"Yeah, I thought he was about to pass out or something"  
"Mhmm..."  
"You should probably get some rest too, sleep in tomorrow and make sure Eren takes it easy, he's had enough problems during this pregnancy"  
Levi nodded at the old mans words. He agreed completely and passed the slightly bloody washcloth back  
"Armin, can you hit the light for me?"  
Armin nodded, waiting for his grandpa to leave the room before hitting the lamp lightly until room fell black. Levi fell asleep still sitting up.

*  
Levi winced as he woke, Eren still sleeping in his lap. He sighed in relief, he could have lost this last night... all thanks to one stupid girl. He slid from under Eren, climbing off the bed and stripping off he clothes he'd slept in  
"Levi?"  
He swore lightly   
"I'm still here, just fell asleep in my clothes"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Gross"  
"Yeah... I thought I was being so ninja and everything"  
"I know... we should shower... I want to shower..."  
"Alright? But are you up for it? You aren't in pain or anything after last night right?"  
"Levi... I told you, all three of us are fine, your babies are already moving and kicking my ribs, but more importantly, how's your head?"  
"It's fine... a little sore, but I've had worse"  
Levi flashed him a smile and Eren smiled before yawning  
"Can we shower now?"  
"Sure. Oh I just realised. We should probably change the sheets to..."  
"No, they're fine... besides we never did get to continue last night"  
"And you say I'm the pervert..."  
"You are..."  
"Mhmm... alright... shower you say"  
Eren struggled up from the bed, padding over to Levi and cuddling into him  
Eren leant in and whispered into Levi's ear  
"Shower me"  
Levi wrapped his arms tighter around Eren, pressing a kiss to Eren's neck. 

The two teens showered quickly, but thoroughly, hands all over each other and Eren moans filling the bathroom, Levi jerked him teasingly  
"Bedroom. Now."  
Yep no arguing with that one. The pair stumbled into bed still damp  
"We're definitely changing the sheets after this brat"  
Levi was gentle, he kissed Eren from head to toe, completely ignoring the omegas erection, he took the time to completely open Eren up, ignoring the way Eren asked him to hurry up. When Levi finally slid in, Eren was practically a limp panting mess, the omega shook with every thrust, gentle whispers of love fell from his parted pink lips between the pants. Levi fought hard to remain gentle and sweet, Eren made it so hard for him to keep control. When the alpha finally came, neither could move, both sweaty and sleepy, so very thoroughly fucked.   
"Eren..."  
"Levi...?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"


	20. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops the chapter like one would drop the mic*  
> It's not the last of her... buuuuut its getting close...  
> Please don't hate me...  
> Also I can't afford your therapy bills...  
> You've been warned

Erwin called a little before the lunch the next day. He wanted Eren and Levi to come down to the police station to meet up with him and his father. Something had happened with Mikasa. 

Eren began to panic, Erwin had been vague and he hoped she hadn't done something stupid... Levi on the other hand wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with Eren, but his wilful omega wouldn't let him. Levi dressed Eren and then himself. There was a good chance that Levi would be have to leave after they got home, so the alpha took his time with everything he did, the longer he took, the more time he had with Eren.

Both teens took more than half an hour to actually get ready... another half an hour before they got out the door, Levi borrowed grandpas car once again. Eren had wound himself right up be the time they finally arrived. He couldn't even move from the car, Levi had to call Erwin and get him to come and help him get Eren out.  
"They want to talk to both of you separately, my father with sit in on both interviews"  
Levi stopped and Eren stumbled to a halt, thanks to him  
"Erwin, enough with the shit. You haven't fucking told us anything at all"  
"I can't, I'm technically not supposed to know, but Eren, I promise Levi isn't in trouble"  
Eren relaxed, he didn't understand what was going on, but as long as Levi wasn't in trouble, he could face anything behind those doors.

*  
Upon entry, the two were seperated, Eren lead through to an interview room and Levi left to wait. 

Eren struggled more than he thought he would. His heart was pounding and he couldn't draw a deep breath, waiting was stupidly hard.  
"It's alright Eren. Just a few questions and you'll be back with Levi"  
Eren nodded and finally the door to the interview room opened, he frowned in recognition. They were the police from his mothers case  
"Hello Eren, it's been a while. I understand you're confused, but we just need you to take a look at a few photos and tell us if anyone in them seems familiar"  
Eren nodded and the officer laid a spread out in front of him. He stared blankly at them   
"No, I'm sorry..."  
"That's alright"  
The first set of photos was gathered up and another set was laid down  
"I know Kenny, but only from the newspaper articles, but that's it..."  
Then officers who'd laid out the photos nodded, he proceeded to pull out a file and lay it out in front of Eren. The omega panicking when he registered it was about his father  
"Eren, what would you say if we told you that we believe the same person who murdered your father, also murdered your mother"  
Eren began to tremble, too many memories were beginning to surface. He tried to take a breath, but no oxygen entered his lungs  
"Eren? Eren it's alright, take deep breaths"  
"I'm... trying..."  
"His alphas outside, can I bring him in, at least until Eren calms?"  
"That's fine. As long as there's not verbal communication with the two"  
The room felt tiny when the officers and Mr Smith left, claustrophobia setting in. He'd never been so scared of an empty room in his life. Finally the door opened and Levi rushed to his pulling him close and rubbing up against him. Eren wanted to sob into Levi's arms and began the alpha to tell him it was all alright. Instead all he could do was remain quiet until he finally calmed and nodded, Levi was guided from the room and Eren tried to sit a little straighter  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright Eren, there's nothing for you to apologise for. Now, what do you know of Mikasa Ackerman?"  
"She's my alphas cousin..."  
"And when did you first meet her?"  
"March I think, or the start of April"  
"So it was after your mothers murder"  
"Yes"  
"So as far as you know, there was nothing to tie Mikasa to your parents?"  
"I don't know her that well. My mother was an addict and my father a doctor before his death. It's possible they met at some point, but I honestly don't know"  
"Alright Eren, that's all for now"  
Eren was more confused then when he'd started, he didn't know what to say or do, but Mr Smith stood, so he did too. He followed Erwin's father from the room and walked straight into Levi's arms  
"Levi... what the fuck is going on?"  
Levi shook his head, he had no real idea, just a pile of half compiled theories.   
"Levi, it's your turn now. Erwin will take care of Eren..."  
Levi growled slightly without realising it, Eren needed him, every bit of his alpha told him that. Mr Smith laughed  
"Levi, no need for that, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you get back to Eren"  
"It's alright Levi..."  
Eren's bottom lips was quivering and small tremors were running through his body... he pushed himself away from Levi   
"Where's Erwin?"  
"In reception"  
"Alright..." Eren began to walk towards the reception, leaving Levi and Mr Smith alone, the alpha wanted to know what the fuck was going on... but forced himself to keep his mouth shut  
"Come on through Levi"  
Levi followed the two officers back into the room, his steps faltered for a moment, the small space was filled with Eren... and the smell of his distress. He clenched and unclenched his fists, as he took a few deep breaths  
"Levi? Are you alright?"  
Levi continued forward and took the same seat as Eren had  
"Would you like to explain what that was just now?"  
"Sorry. It's just the room smells like my omega in distress..."  
Levi looked down towards the ring on his hand and turned it while waiting for a reply  
"Shouldn't he be on scent pills?"  
"He is, we both are. You can't smell him can you?"  
Levi looked to Mr Smith, the man shook his head  
"Wow, you two must be crazy compatible?"  
"Yeah, he's my everything"  
"And you'd do anything for him right"  
"Not anything, but most"  
The officer asking the questions smiled  
"Alright Levi, I just have a few questions for you"  
"Sure"  
"What can you tell me about there relationship between Eren and Mikasa?"  
"Is this about what happened the other night?"  
Levi looked to Mr Smith  
"Go ahead and answer the question, it's alright"  
Levi nodded  
"What happened the other night Levi?"  
"Not last night, but the the night before, some of our friends threw a small party engagement party for Eren and I... we both decided to wait before marking each other... given how young we are..."  
Levi cleared his throat, his gaze firmly on the table now.  
"That's admirable, most teens don't have that level of control..."  
"Well Eren's special, I don't want to do anything he's not comfortable with"  
"Alright, so what happened at the party?"  
"We were all sitting around in the living room, our friends Hanji and Armin had just stumbled through a toast and it didn't go down with Mikasa too well, she like snapped and threw her drink at Hanji before running off"  
"And what did Hanji do?"  
"She asked Erwin for another shirt, we all joked about how Erwin had no taste cause he wears polo shirts"  
"And Eren? What was he doing?"  
"Eren was sitting on the lounge between my legs so he could lean up against me. I was supposed to spend the whole day with him, but Mikasa had run off earlier, so we didn't really want to be seperate"  
"And what about when Mikasa threw the drink?"  
"He was in shock like the rest of us"  
"He didn't say anything?"  
"No"  
"Alright, after that what happened?"  
"After Hanji and Erwin left, our friend Isabel came and sat with us for a while, until Eren said he was hungry and grandpa... Mr Arlert said that Hanji had ordered food. Eren told me I should go talk to Mikasa and make sure she had something to eat"  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Because Eren and I both know what it's like to go for days without eating, he said he didn't want Mikasa to go through it either... I didn't want to go, but he said he wouldn't eat if I didn't"  
"So you left to talk to Mikasa? What did you talk about?"  
"I told her that Eren wanted her to come eat, she got all shitty, saying I was stupid for loving someone like him, how he was such a liar and shit like that and she refused to eat around him"  
The officer nodded and continued noting down points from what Levi was saying.  
"After that I headed back down to the party, Hanji and Erwin had returned by then, so I grabbed something to eat and went and sat on the floor near Eren's. He asked me where Mikasa was, so I said she'd eat later. I didn't want to upset him... we all sat around talking until I noticed Eren was getting tired, so we decided that it was time to call it a night. Eren told me to take some food up to Mikasa, and we headed back upstairs, Eren went to my room to get his shoes and use the bathroom, I went down and gave Mikasa the food. I didn't say much, just have it to her"

Levi took a deep breath  
"Eren and I were about to head back down stairs when we look back and see Mikasa coming down the hall. She stopped just short of running into us... but she tried to push Eren down the the stairs, I pushed him forward, but lost my balance and fell..."  
Levi's fingers went to the small wound on his head  
"That's when this happened... I heard Eren telling Mikasa to get help, he said he slapped her because she wasn't moving, but she ran off..."  
The officers weren't betraying anything on their faces.   
"So what happened after that?"  
"In could smell Eren and I was worried about him, he's been through a lot with the pregnancy and I was scared he would end up in hospital, but he said he was alright, we sat on the top step until he calmed, Armin called out to us and we came down stairs, Eren was shaking, he was scared from nearly falling, and then me falling and slapping Mikasa and he was confused over what she said"  
"And what did Mikasa say?"  
"That she wouldn't let another member of Eren's family take someone away from her"  
Finally the officers face cracked, a small unpleasant smile appeared  
"Can I ask? What's all this about?"  
One officer whispered to the other and Levi sat there watching, he had a bad feeling about what was coming. One of the officers left the room, but soon returned, Mr Smith stood up, so Eren could take his chair.  
"Last night, Mikasa was brought in, she was agitated and agressive, we weren't able to calm her until this morning. When reviewing her case files, we found the treating physician in her parents case to be Grisha Yeager and upon examination, DNA evidence left at the scene of his murder matched Mikasa's"  
Levi gripped Eren's hand tightly  
"So... Mikasa was there when Grisha died?"  
"Mikasa admitted she was the one who'd killed him"  
Eren felt like the air had been sucked out the room, his eyes went wide and he struggled to breathe. Levi tried his best to calm him, but Eren tried to push this alpha away, grey spots danced across his vision, and he half slumped from his chair.

Levi watched as a medic was called and brought in, the omega examined, and he let out a small sigh when he told he was fine, he'd merely fainted.  
Levi was angry... beyond angry... he only had part of the story, they'd paused the interview until Eren recovered. But Eren should never have been put in this position to begin with. This whole place had left his omega a mess of nerves, they knew he was pregnant, so why couldn't they have talked about this back at the Arlerts, where Eren was safe and comfortable...  
Mikasa was here somewhere... and that was way too close. He wanted her gone. She'd come in and turned his life upside down and taken away Eren's chance to ever reconcile with his mother.   
"Mr Smith, they said Mikasa was brought in last night?"  
The man nodded   
"Erwin asked me not to tell you until we knew how the charges were going to fall. But Mikasa stabbed my wife last night, while the two were making dinner. She was taken to hospital, the wound was shallow, it looked worse than it actually was, but I'm having Mikasa charged with assault. That's why she was so agitated last night"  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah, and now murder charges on top of it, but they can't much about Eren's fathers murder can they?"  
"Murder isn't covered by the statue of limitations. She'll be brought up on those charges too"  
"Did she say anything about Kenny?"  
"No, but we're all wondering about it. We think it's because of how he treated you"  
"Either that or she thought Kenny would get Eren before her..."  
Mr Smith nodded. Cases like this were always the worst, but Mikasa was clearly in need of help. She had her whole life ahead of her, but she was stuck in the past.   
"Ugh..."  
Levi jumped as Eren came back to consciousness  
"How are you feeling? You scared the crap out me..."  
"I scared the crap out myself too, I take it I passed out?"  
"Yeah, but a medic checked you over and everything alright. Can you continue?"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him back up to the chair he'd nearly fallen from.  
"Is there anyway we can talk to Mikasa?"  
"Eren"  
"I need to know, Levi. I need to know why she did it"  
Levi nodded and looked to Mr Smith. The lawyer left the room and the two teens sat quietly, Eren rubbing his belly, while Levi watched in concern. He didn't know how to feel. It was his fault that Mikasa had come into Eren's life. If he hadn't taken Eren inside that day... the omega would still have his mother... but that meant that Eren would still be being abused in silence... Eren wouldn't have tried to kill himself, and Levi would have met Armin... but if they hadn't, Eren wouldn't be pregnant, they wouldn't be together and he wouldn't know the happiness he felt with his omega. His thoughts were a confusing whirlpool, sucking him deeper and deeper into his own head  
"Levi? Hey?"  
Eren shook his alphas arm, his fiancé wasn't happy and it was starting to come through in his scent. The door opened and Mikasa was lead in, her hands cuffed in front of her and a feral look on her face. She was gently pushed into one of the chairs across the table from them. Levi finally seemed to snap back to reality.  
"Mikasa... why... what happened to make you do this...?"  
"Your father. You father let them both die"  
Eren looked down, trying to find the words.   
"Mikasa, we can't understand if you don't explain properly"  
"My parents were in a car crash! They were taken to hospital... where he was working"  
Mikasa was looking straight at them. Her voice was a loud , yet shaky, her anger and upset, clear in every note.  
"He was too busy... he made the choice not to operate on them straight away! He let them die!"  
"Mikasa, you do realise there is more than one doctor in the whole hospital!"  
"But he was the one on duty! He could have saved them! Instead he made them wait... because his own son was in hospital with a fucking cold!"  
Eren flinched. He didn't remember that at all  
"We were happy! We were a family! And he took that away from me! He had the nerve to apologise! He told me he couldn't imagine my pain! And how he had a son and he couldn't imagine what it'd be like for his son to lose his parents. I decided that I was going to make him feel that same pain!"  
Mikasa's words stabbed into Eren like an icy knife  
"And then I got put into the system! You have no idea what it's like. My family was gone and all these strangers kept telling me how sorry they were, it made me so angry! They didn't know them!"  
"So how did you end up in our street?"  
"Dr Yeager called the family I was staying with, saying he wanted to take me in. I can't forget, it was fucking raining the whole day and I remembered thinking how the sky felt like I did. He took me back to his house, but then his son called, wanting to be picked up, Carla and Grisha were joking over who should go get him. Asked if I wanted to come with him"  
Levi looked to Eren  
"Carla never told me anything about this. I always thought he was alone. I wonder if grandpa knew..."  
"Everyone thought I was alone. I wasn't technically supposed to be there with him. But they wanted me to meet his wife and the kid who was supposed to be my brother. I took a knife from the kitchen. I remember thinking how stupid he was, getting into a car with me. When we got to the lights, I got out, so he got out to follow me. I remember how good it felt as the knife slid into him. His eyes went wide. I don't know how many times I stabbed him, but it felt so good and the rain washed all the blood away. I took off, I had no idea where his son was, but the cops found me first. Brought me back here and I told them I was supposed to be the Yeagers. But I'd run away, your mum didn't even care. She didn't say anything about me at all. And I ended up back with that same family of fucking idiots. Can you imagine how happy I was to see him die"  
Eren let out a small whimper   
"Eren. Are you alright? Are you in pain?"  
Eren nodded slightly. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to think. He had no idea what he wanted , but pain was beginning to flare across his stomach. He couldn't help but whimper again.

Mikasa was lead from the room and the medic was let back in, Levi watching as she busied herself with his omega  
"Eren, you need to calm down, take some deep breaths for me, your babies are becoming distressed, that's why you're in pain. She went through her kit and pulled out a small he eyed the label, he knew this, he'd had this before, it'd help  
"I can tell you've seen this before. Did it help in the past?"  
Eren nodded  
"Good that's good, keep breathing for me, nice and slow, small prick and then things will start to calm down"  
She shot him a smile and he focussed on breathing, not even tensing as he was given the injection. She looked to Mr Smith  
"Im recommending he be taken home now"  
"No... I'll be..."  
"Sorry Eren, but you need rest, your pulse was sky high and you look like you're about pass out again. This is nonnegotiable"  
Levi held Eren close, his fingers slipping into Eren's hair as he pressed kissed against Eren's temple, they waited a few minutes for the shot to kick in and Eren's pain began to lessen  
"We can go now..."  
Eren's voice was small, there were no tears, but Levi knew they'd come later. The omega was so deeply shocked, his emotions had no idea what to do. He kept Eren close as they walked from the room, and threw to the reception  
"Eren!"  
Eren whimpered and took a step back away from Armin, Levi shook his head and the blondes smile fell  
"Erwin came and picked us up. He wouldn't tell us what was going on..."  
"It's not the time Armin. Eren, let's get you home, are you coming with us Levi?"  
Levi looked to Mr Smith   
"I'll be a few more hours, I'll pick you up once we're done here. Erwin, why don't you go with them?"  
Erwin nodded. He didn't particularly want to. He wanted to wait and make sure Mikasa was going to be dealt with. Still he found himself trailing out after them, Eren sat in the front, while the three other teens crammed into the back  
"I'm sorry, but can you drop me at the hospital please"  
Levi leant forward to talk over Armin, as he was the smallest, he was trapped in the middle  
"I thought your father said it wasn't that bad"  
"It isn't. She'll be coming home this afternoon"  
"That's fine"  
Grandpa didn't question Erwin or his statement, so Levi wondered how much the man knew. The alpha could feel the blonde teen next to him about ready to explode, he had to commend his friends effort on holding his tongue. 

After dropping Erwin off, Armin moved into the space vacated and the rest of the drive was spent in silence, Eren stared out the window the whole time, not seeing anything. He didn't even reply to Levi asking him if he was alright, or telling him they'd arrived home. The omega shook off his help and made his own way to the front door and then up to his room. Closing the door before Levi could join him. 

*  
Inside his room Eren stripped off his clothes. He struggled with his shoes and then his socks, he fell back on the bed, he didn't know what he was feeling, or if he was feeling. Hell he didn't even know if was breathing. Nothing felt real. Mikasa... he could only imagine her pain. He could remember how crushing it had been when his father had died, and the realisation that he would never see his father again. For Mikasa it'd been doubled. He rubbed his belly, he didn't want his twins to feel that pain. But did he really deserve being happy? If he hadn't been sick... her parents might have lived. She might have a real life, had brothers and sisters... he let out a small gasp as one of the babies kicked particularly hard against his rib cage. He wanted to hate Mikasa... he wanted her to feel what he was feeling at the moment... and everything that his mother had put him through... but it only made him feel worse. He stood, anger bubbling to the surface, furiously he began to throw things, stripping the bed first and when that didn't satisfy, he moved onto the things from his wardrobe. Levi hadn't even bothered to follow him in. Maybe his alpha thought him as guilty as Mikasa did.  
Finally a choked scream rose from his throat and he sank to the floor screaming and sobbing.

Levi has stopped himself from entering Eren's room... afraid of what his omega would say... he told himself he'd give Eren 5 minutes alone, but that didn't happen. It was barely two before he heard Eren's screams, the burst through the door, eyeing the destruction of Eren's room. The omega was sitting in the middle of the mess rocking back and forth, Levi rushed to him and pulled him up close, Eren's arms wrapped loosely around him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I ruined everything..."  
Eren was repeating the same words in a whispers now, Levi didn't know what to do. He help the omega close and nuzzled into Eren's neck, trying to soothe and calm him, but it wasn't working, he changed his approach  
"Eren... what are you sorry for?"  
"She's your family... she's going to be locked away... because of me... you lost your family again"  
Levi wanted to smack him upside the head.   
"How many times do I have to tell you that you're my family. Mikasa was related by blood, but blood doesn't always make you family"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm not good enough... I'm not a good omega..."  
"Eren stop. You're a great omega and you'll be a great parent to our twins..."  
"No I won't... I'm so messed up and broken... everyone who cares about me dies... it's better if you don't"  
Levi took a deep breath, Eren was working himself into hysterics  
"Eren, you need to calm down, or you'll pass out again... I know you don't want to end up in hospital again..."  
Eren looked at him almost pitifully  
"I'm sorry I ruined your life... I'm sorry you had to help me that day... and now you're stuck with me... and you're so nice and so good to me and I can't understand why... because of me... my mum and my dad are both dead and she probably killed you uncle too..."  
"Kenny had it coming"  
Eren flinched at Levi's words, but his sobs stopped. He slumped forward into Levi and his body shook slightly, Eren struggled as he breathed out an apology to Levi. Levi sighed and whispered to Eren that there was nothing to apologise for. He could smell the distress fading from Eren and one look at Eren's face told him the omega was too exhausted by everything. He almost wanted to laugh at how suddenly Eren had stopped and calmed before practically falling asleep on him. He wondered if this was related to the sedative they'd given Eren back at the police station. Hopefully Eren wouldn't remember the things he'd said, it broke Levi's heart to hear them and knew Eren would brood over what he'd said until he made himself sick, if he did  
"Eren?"  
Eren didn't reply, his eyes blank and half closed. Levi felt around for his phone and readjusted his hold on Eren so he could call Armin, asking the teen to come to Eren's room.

Armin's eyes widened at the chaos in Eren's room. Eren had always tried to keep it mostly organised, like he wa a guest and not a permanent member of the family  
"Sorry, I can't move... can you make Eren's bed... he's so emotionally drained that he's not really with us, and I can't let go... I feel like something will break if I do"  
Armin looked at him finding Levi's choice or words odd. What did he mean break? He bit his lip and nodded  
"Did he do all this?"  
"Yeah... what happened at the station was brutal. I'm not fucking happy at all and apparently I have to go home with the Smiths later"  
Armin winced, Levi was in complete agreement. Every ounce of his body screamed at him not to leave Eren alone. He stroked Eren's hair and whispered how much he loved him into his ear, while Armin made the bed. He didn't complain once about touching the sheets or anything they might have done. Levi almost missed the blondes banter.  
"Levi, it's done..."  
Levi looked at the job Armin had done, his friend had even pulled the blanket back and laid Eren's rabbit on the bed  
"Alright, come help me get him up..."  
Armin nodded, he tried to ignore the fact that Eren was naked, but a small tinge on red appeared... things in life he didn't need to see. It took a bit to get Eren up and finally into bed. He watched as Levi paused while tucking Eren in. The alphas eyes began to tear and Armin had no idea what to do  
"Armin... can you get me a bandage please... and a plastic cup of water please"  
Armin didn't argue, he disappeared out the room. And Levi buried his face into Eren's hair, crying softly. 

Armin returned and passed him both items he'd requested, Levi could tell he was torn between staying and going, he finally let and Levi took Eren's arm gently. His omega had angry claw marks along the pink scar on his forearm. It was like Eren had tried to rip the wound open. He wrapped Eren's arm from elbow to wrist, covering the marks. Kissing and talking to Eren the whole time. He couldn't lose Eren... not over someone like Mikasa.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep  
> Awkward chapter was awkward  
> But yay! Eren's 30 weeks!! At the end of this chapter!  
> Nearly baby time
> 
> Sigh  
> It keeps fucking up the spacing   
> Maybe AO3 has given up on this fic  
> Is it a sign?

Mr Smith arrived a few hours later, Armin let him and lead him up to Eren's room, he didn't want to cross the threshold himself, so knocked on the door and excused himself. 

Mr Smith let himself into the room. Like a few a nights ago, Levi had moved Eren into his lap. He cries quietly over his omega. His heart felt like it was in a million pieces and it wouldn't rebuild its self until Eren smiled again.  
"Hey Levi, how is he?"  
Levi looked up and he could see the discomfort and concern forming on Mr Smiths face  
"Not good..."  
The man nodded, he came over and sat on the edge of the bed, Levi growled, he didn't want anyone near Eren and his emotions were all over the place.  
"It's alright Levi, your alpha instincts are probably going into overdrive right now..."  
Levi nodded, he wanted to wipe the tears from his face, but he couldn't take his hands off Eren  
"He... he hurt himself... he clawed at he scar on his arm... like he wanted to open it... I didn't even know until I put him to bed... what kind of alpha doesn't know his omegas hurt himself"  
"Levi, you've both had a rough day..."  
Levi let out a grim laugh  
"He blames himself for all of it. He said he was a bad omega and basically told me he was worthless... he thinks he deserves all the pain he's going through"  
Mr Smith nodded, Levi needed to vent and he wanted to listen. It was the least he could do.  
"I can't leave him... I feel like he's going to disappear right in front of me..."  
"I'm not going to ask you to leave. Mikasa is now the prime suspect in Kenny's murder, you aren't on curfew any more and I don't need to keep them updated over your whereabouts , as long as you keep your phone on"  
Levi was beyond relieved. Mikasa would soon be out their lives and he didn't need to leave Eren's side.

"I came to ask if you wanted to come home, but right now it's more important you're with Eren. I know what pregnant women are like and can only assume an omega is just as tiring"

The man offered a smile and Levi nodded  
"I'm worried he's going to end up back in hospital..."  
"If he does, let us know... I don't know what it is about him, but he just draws everyone in and my wife won't forgive me if I don't give her regular updates. Even today she called twice to ask how Eren was doing, I haven't even filled her in on what happened"  
"Yeah, he's amazing like that. Mikasa's attitude should have been a sign that something was seriously wrong with her"  
Mr Smith nodded, giving Levi a small smile at his disgusted tone  
"I've got to pick Erwin and the Mrs up, but I'll Erwin round in a few days with your things. Will you be alright until then?"  
"Yeah... it's just clothes there... I've got my phone and wallet and I can wear Eren's old clothes if I need"  
"Alright, take care of yourself... don't forget: you're no good to him, if you're too burnt out when he needs you"  
"Thank you Mr Smith... for everything and being there today..."  
"Anytime Levi"  
Mr Smith rose and left.

Levi slid down in bed, he pressed a kiss to Eren's parted lips. He had a feeling that when Eren awoke things were going to be rough.

*  
Eren laid awake, he couldn't calm down, but his tears wouldn't come. He blinked, looking at Levi's sleeping face, he couldn't even remember getting home, let alone how he ended up in bed. Carefully he slipped from the bed, he needed sometime to be alone and think. He frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed, he didn't know why he was naked and now that he'd moved he'd become aware of a dull cramping feeling across his lower back, it seemed to wrap around to the front of his belly, it wasn't exactly painful but it didn't feel great.   
And why the hell was his room trashed? Clothes were everywhere and he had a feeling he'd caused the mess, but remembered none of it. He grabbed the nearest pair of boxers, hooking them with his toes and pulling them over, before nearly off the bed picking them up, he let out a small whimper, but finally reached them and pulled them on. Alright. Step one done.

Step two. Shower.

He padded across the room, wincing with every step, his twins didn't help his pain, they were moving, it was relieving, but reminded him that he couldn't exactly have alone time. He slipped from his room and into the bathroom. Half of step 2 done.  
He stood leaning against the cabinet so he could strip his boxers off again, only now noticing his arm was bandaged. Ok, something had happened... why couldn't he remember what!  
Clumsily he pulled the bandage off, wincing at the sight, he'd obviously done this to himself, small red nail marks and bruises ran along both sides of the scar. This wasn't good at all.

Turning on the shower he adjusted the water to slightly warmer than normal, praying it'd ease the cramping, he stepped in, fingers splayed against the wall so as to not slip. He stood under the water, Mikasa's words running on repeat... what was going to happen to her now? Keeping a firm pressure he sunk to the floor of the shower, the water cascading down and pooling atop his belly, where did he go from here? And what happened with Levi now? Wasn't his alpha supposed to be going back home tonight? Eren doubted he was still home for Levi. Because of him, Mikasa had lost her family. He let out a small whimper as a cramp formed and passed. This position was no good at all for his back, but he couldn't move, he'd realised his mistake once his arse had hit the floor, he couldn't safely get back up.  
Well done Eren!

He slid back, water was beginning to pool in the bottom of shower, but then again, sitting over the drain would do that. He tried to think seriously about what to do next. He was currently 28+5... so just under 12 weeks were left. 12 weeks until his life would change and he'd probably never get to have this alone time again, but what about Levi... and Armin... and school... the term had already started... but his friends hadn't been going. That was probably his fault... no... more like definitely. He was holding them both back... why was he so fucking useless...  
"Eren?"  
Eren jumped guiltily  
"Yes Armin?"  
"Oh good. I was worried I was about to walk in on Levi... are you alright? You've been in here a while now"  
Eren sighed  
"Technically I'm stuck..."  
"Do you want me to get Levi?"  
"No!"  
Eren flinched at his own volume  
"No, he's asleep... help me?"  
"Alright... but if Levi gets mad, that you're all nakey in my arms... you're explaining..."  
Eren nodded  
"I thought he was supposed be going home today"  
"Mr Smith came by... Levi's got permission to live here now... that's got to be relieving..."  
"He's what...?"  
"Living here! Oh he's asleep and you were asleep... but yes!"  
"Armin... I've been wondering... why haven't you gone back to school yet?"  
"I've been getting stuff emailed, it just hasn't been right to go back yet..."  
"Armin, no more. You're going back to school and take Levi with you. I can't take it... being responsible..."  
"Eren"  
"Armin. I need you to go. Please. Mentally I can't take it"  
Armin nodded  
"Alright. But let's get things organised around the house first."  
"Thank you"  
Armin shrugged, he'd finally got Eren up and standing, using his towel for a floor mat, while handing Eren his. The omega wrapping it around his waist.  
"Need help back to your room?"  
"I guess..."  
"Come on, don't sound so miserable..."  
"I just don't understand why Levi is still here after what happened..."  
"Eren. I have no idea what happened. You were crying when we picked you up from the police station. Then you both didn't say anything and no one will tell me what's going on..."  
"Mikasa killed my parents because my dad killed hers"  
Armin let out a gasp  
"Whaaaaat... that has to be a lie!"  
"Can you remember if I was ever in hospital as a kid?"  
Armin scrunched his face up...  
"I think you had pneumonia... but I don't really remember... that was ages ago"

Eren seemed to deflate  
"Do you want to come to my room instead? We can talk or play Xbox..."  
Eren nodded  
"Ok, but can you grab me some pants at least... I don't think Levi will be able to handle me in a towel, in your bed..."  
Armin giggled  
"We could always find out..."  
"No. Now fetch me pants! I'll waddle to your room, but you'll probably beat me there anyway"  
Armin nodded and disappeared into Eren's room, the omega waddling down to Armin's.  
Armin nearly walked straight into the Levi, the alpha clearly agitated  
"Whoa! Eren's alright! Calm down..."  
"Where is he?"  
"He just had a shower, he's in my room... he wanted pants..."  
Levi nodded, gesturing around the room  
"Take your pick!"  
"So lazy! You live here now, you could at least clean your room!"  
Armin poked his tongue out, grabbing a pair of Eren's pants from the floor  
"Eren needs a little space... he feels really guilty about what's happened, so while you clean and get grandpa to fix your school enrolment, I'll be with him"  
"I'm not going back to school"  
"Eren says he can't mentally take it. I think he thinks he's holding us back... so maybe just give him this?"  
Levi groaned, he had noooo want to return to that shitty school  
"Just get on with it. If you need us, just text"  
Armin gave a small wave and disappeared back down the hall and into his room. Eren was sitting on the bed, a funny look on his face  
"What's wrong... ? Your face is all funny"  
"It's fine, my backs just sore... it happened when you get this fat"  
Armin smiled happily, throwing Eren's pants at him  
"Oi! You do realise I need help..."  
Armin sheepishly retrieved the pants and helped Eren dress. The two settled back on Armin's bed, Armin waiting for Eren to talk... Eren trying to work out what to say  
"Do you know what happened yesterday... I can't remember..."  
Eren held his injured arm out, Armin wasn't impressed  
"Jesus Eren. Alright, I don't know what happened but fuck... Levi text me not long after you disappeared up to your room, he asked me to come up. He was sitting on the floor, holding you, your room was trashed and he got me to make the bed and help move you onto it... he looked wrecked and you weren't responding at all... Eren... talk to me..."

The omega shook his head, trying to process, he'd flipped out? He winced as a spasm shot through his back  
"Eren. Talk to me or I'm going to keep hounding you until you do..."  
"Mikasa... its about Mikasa... I just can't stop thinking about her and how this all happened"  
"That's understandable... but you know you aren't to blame right..."  
"Armin... what do I do now?"  
"You smile and cry and laugh and do what you need to feel better... and then you pop out two babies and have a life with Levi"  
"It doesn't feel right... I don't feel like I deserve any of this...."  
"Eren..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Don't disagree with me. You deserve to be happy. You didn't force Mikasa to take the wrong path. You didn't force her to do anything"  
"But she's lost Levi now..."  
"She lost Levi due to her own actions. You tried, you tried to be nice to her and she was a total bitch and tried to push you down the stairs. Wherever she is, she'll be getting the help she needs"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Can... can play a game or something... I need something.... to take my mind off all this..."  
"Of course, anything in particular?"  
"You chose"

Armin got up and fiddled around his his Xbox and controllers, Eren settled back and tried to enjoy the time with Armin. It sort of helped... 

*  
Levi and Armin started back at school the following week and Eren finally had time alone, he didn't know what to do. Erwin had brought Levi's stuff over and the alpha was now officially and legally living there. Eren had perked up a little, but still felt guilty every time he looked at Levi. The alpha picked on his mood and tried to talk to Eren about it... it had led to their first real fight, Eren screaming at Levi that he'd ruined Levi's life. Levi screaming back that Eren was his life. Armin had finally storm in and screamed at them to both stop screaming. The two teens were left staring at Armin as he stormed out. Levi then dragged Eren to bed and forced him down, before curling up and telling Eren to stay put while he cuddled him. It was the weirdest argument the pair had ever had.

Eren was now curled up in bed, Levi wouldn't stop texting him, and all the omega wanted to do was sleep... that was all he seemed to do. Armin had joked about him trying to become one with his bed again. He'd burst into tears over it all and Armin had spent the whole night trying to make it up to him... until Eren fell asleep and Levi kicked him out.   
He glared as his phone dinged again, Levi had sent him a photo of the work in front of him, and Eren found himself crying over it. He missed school... he missed everyone. Even Jean... and Jean was a dick. He turned his phone off and pulled his rabbit to him. He nuzzled into Levi's smell and let himself fall back to sleep.

Coming home from school, the two teens practically ran the whole way. Eren wasn't answering his phone, and they hadn't done the logical thing and texted grandpa about it.  
They both burst through the front door and ran straight up the stairs. Levi beat Armin to the door, and they piled into to bedroom... Eren was curled up on the bed and the pair dropped their bags before climbing up next to him. The omega woke with a start, clearly confused  
"Why weren't you answering! We were so worried!"  
Eren's lip trembled, and Levi crawled over, the two teens cuddling Eren from both side  
"I... it hurts... I'm tired of being so tired and... I miss school... I'm fat and I'm stuck in bed and you both get to go out"  
Levi laughed at how adorable his omega was  
"Oh Eren... trust me, you aren't missing much and you're not fat"  
"I am..."  
Eren all but wailed and Levi laughed louder this time. Eren tried to push him away  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just so relieved you're alright!"  
"I'm not alright. My fiancé and my best friend are morons and are laughing at me... they don't love me"  
Eren shook as he sobbed and Levi was left trying to catch up from the 180 Eren had just pulled  
"Come on, you know we love you. We ran all the way home after all"  
"That's because you're idiots"  
"Armin, I think his brains turned to mush from being in bed so much"  
"Mhmm..."  
"That's because I'm fat!"  
"Armin... you're about to see something you probably don't want to..."  
Levi winked at Armin and the blonde made a face, uncurling from Eren and walking out the room. Nope. He really didn't need to see this.

Levi stripped the blankets back from Eren and coaxed the omega onto his back. He sat so he could press kisses all over Eren's belly  
"You... are... not... fat..."  
Eren wriggled and tried to push him off  
"I am! I feel so gross! And I'm so tired! And it hurts!"  
Levi stopped  
"Eren. What hurts?"  
"My back... and the lower part of my stomach"  
Eren bit his lip, looking up at his alpha  
"Eren, is this part of why you've been staying in bed so much and why you've been so moody..."  
"Yes and no... but for now, I want to roll back over..."  
Levi helped Eren roll over, onto his side and he settled the omega in his lap  
"Alright... spill, you're actually talking, so tell me what's going on"  
"I don't know... my backs sore and it feels like a cramp..."  
"How long?"  
"Since the day after the police station"  
"Eren! That was 10 days ago!"  
"I know... but I feel guilty..."  
"I knew you were still brooding about Mikasa. This is why I didn't want to go back to school. I should have stayed home longer"  
"No. You need to be at school... I've..."  
"You've done nothing wrong... apart from hiding your in pain... I want to take you to hospital..."  
"Levi, I've got my ultrasound tomorrow... we can wait till then..."  
"Or we could go now"  
"This! This right here is why I didn't want to tell you! You worry too much!"  
"Of course I worry. You're my omega and carrying our children! And things have been fucking shitty since I moved in. You are breaking my fucking heart! I love you and I'm not going to leave you..."  
"And I love you... but I don't know how to get past this! I keep trying to... but every time I look at you, I feel guilty"  
"And we keep telling you not to... just listen to the people who love you"  
Eren sighed  
"You know it doesn't work like that... can we just drop it... I want to go back to sleep"  
"Eren, I really do think we should take you to the hospital"  
"Levi. I'm not going and I don't want to fight you"  
Eren closed his eyes and Levi tried to calm himself down. He didn't like that Eren had been in pain, but it did explain why Eren had avoided anything sexually... why hadn't he noticed anything. He knew he'd been off his game since Mikasa... but fuck.

Levi slipped from Eren, realising he couldn't calm down. He needed a second opinion, grandpa would know what to do. He headed down to living room to search of the old man. He wasn't there, but at the kitchen table, reading the paper. He took a seat across from him and let out a long sigh, grandpa looked up and shot him a look  
"Alright, what's going on with Eren now?"  
The man sounded concerned   
"He finally talked to me a bit, appaerently he's in pain... is it normal? He says it feels like a cramp, it across his lower back and stomach..."  
"Well he is pretty big... how longs he been in pain"  
"Since the shit with Mikasa"  
"So since he started holing up again, and he doesn't want to go to the doctor does he"  
"Nope"  
"He's stubborn. That's for sure"  
"Yeah, he says he won't go because he has his ultrasound tomorrow"  
"You can't force him to go, but I don't want to mess around with this, so I'm pulling rank. Wait here"  
Grandpa got up and left. He pulled out his phone and made an appointment, he was lucky they'd see Eren, at the end of the day.

Eren was asleep when he came up, he grabbed him clothes from the wardrobe and went to wake his grandson. Eren blinked at him before glaring  
"Levi dobbed me in, didn't he?"  
"Yep. I booked you an appointment, they agreed to see you as the last patient... I know you don't want to go, but you're my grandson and I worry, so humour an old man"  
Eren couldn't argue with him. The man had done too much for him to be mad  
"Can... can maybe... just us go? I need some space from Levi and his smell for a bit..."  
Grandpa nodded, he had a feeling that Eren was just angry that Levi had dobbed him in  
"Sure, do you want me to help you dress?"  
"Please..."  
The old man helped Eren dress and for the first time in a week, Eren descended the stairs, grandpa returned to the dining table while Eren headed into the living room. 

"We're going to the doctor this afternoon"  
"What time do we leave"  
Grandpa took a deep breath  
"We don't. Eren asked me to take him..."  
Levi's face fell, but still he nodded, at least Eren was going.

*  
It wasn't until Eren was at the clinic did he ask his grandfather to wait so he could go in alone. The old man made him promise to tell the doctor he was in pain and Eren agreed.

Finally his name was called and he waddled across to the doctors office, he smiled shyly as his doctor commented on how big Eren was.  
Sitting down he quickly explained he was in pain. His doctor was pleased that he seemed to be taking better care of his health, but still scolded him for waiting so long. After a quick examination, the woman smiled and told him it was because of his size, and asked if he'd been avoiding stress.

Eren felt like he had word vomit. He opened his mouth and everything came out in one big mess. At the end of it, silence fell between them. Eren shifted uncomfortably   
"Eren, you probably don't want to hear it, but I feel counselling would be really help, we've talked about it a few times, but never really seemed to get there"  
Eren nodded  
"I... I don't want to be stuck like this..."  
"That's good... very good... I'll write you a referral to a friend of mine, she's very good with omegas, so I think she'll help... that sound alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"Alright. And I'll give you something to help with the spasms. Given how close you are to your due date, I want to hold off giving you antidepressants, but that's something we can talk about in the future"  
"Thank you"  
"Oh one more thing, are you and Levi still sexually active?"  
Eren went bright red  
"No... "  
"Alright, it's still safe if that's what your worried about"  
"No... my backs been too sore... all I've really done is sleep... but I already said that didn't I..."  
"Sex is a good stress reliever, don't forget that"  
Eren grew redder, he stared down at his stomach so he wouldn't have to look at the woman, she laughed lightly and grabbed the pages she'd printed  
"Alright Eren, you're all set. My friends numbers on top of the referral, good luck"  
"Thankyou"

Eren returned to his grandpa, letting the man know that it was just pain from being so big, the man smiled in relief. 

It wasn't until they reached the car that Eren handed him the papers  
"I can grab these meds now if you want to wait in the car"  
Eren nodded, his grandpa helped him into the front. He didn't really know how he felt about counselling... even with all that had happened he'd wanted to try process it all alone. But it'd helped to talk to his doctor about it all... so maybe things would change... now he'd taken that first step.

*  
Levi and Armin were both relieved to hear that he was alright. Eren lead his alpha back up to their room to talk. He'd tossed up whether to tell Levi or not, even asking grandpa about it, the old man had told him to do what he felt was right for him. Which lead to the two mates sitting in bed, and Eren passing Levi the referral for the therapist  
"I... I don't... really want to talk about it... but I wanted you to know"  
Levi nodded and smiled gently  
"It's a big step, I'm proud of you"  
"Don't be... not yet... but I'm so tired of everything... something needs to change"  
"Well I'm here for you..."  
"I know... I... I also want to talk to Mikasa again"  
He stopped at the look on Levi's face  
"I... part of the problem is that I don't know what's happening with her. I know you're mad at me now... but I need to do it... it won't be right away, but soon"  
Levi bit his tongue, Eren had given things a serious think through and this was what he had decided on. He had to support his omegas decisions, even if he didn't agree  
"And... I think... that you should see about making an appointment with the counsellor as well"

Levi began to shake his head  
"Levi. You've been holding me together for so long, and I keep falling apart. I think it would help, to have someone you can talk to about it all. Both our lives have been a total mess and I don't want that for our children. You don't have to and I have no right telling you too... but I worry for you"  
"I'll... I'll consider it"  
"Thank you"  
"But in return, I want you to tell me things..."  
"I don't want to make you mad"  
"You make me mad when you don't... like turning your phone off..."  
"I wanted to sleep and I got jealous... my heart still leaps at every message I get from you, but it's hard sometimes, I need a break sometimes, from all of this... like today... I know you were probably upset I didn't want you to come to the appointment, but I needed to clear my head and all I can smell at home is you..."  
"Alright..."  
"See, now you're mad"  
"No, I'm not mad"  
"You sound mad"  
"Eren, I'm honestly not mad at you. I promise"  
Levi held his pinky up  
"Ooh, it's been a while since you pinky promised me anything"  
Eren linked his pinky and they shook  
"Yeah. It's been a while since we talked properly too, I missed it"  
"I missed it too, if I'm honest, even though you say you love me and you're here for me... I still feel like you'll disappear and part of me wanted to you to go..."  
"Brat. I knew that"  
"I really do feel like I ruined your life... that's why I want to go to counselling, see if I can get some help with over coming that..."  
"Yeah... I'm not going to lie, it hurts so fucking badly every time you say it"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's alright..."  
"It's not... but maybe soon it'll all be alright?"  
Eren offered him a small smile, Levi leant in and kissed him sweetly.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut before babies...  
> Smut before babies...  
> Don't act like you all didn't know Eren wouldn't go full term...
> 
>  
> 
> And I maybe have been over being all serious... for now...

Eren shivered under Levi's hands, his alpha massaged his back as the warm water fell around them. The omega bit down on his lip, but Levis scolded him. They were home alone, and it'd been so long since he'd touched Eren like this... he wanted to hear every sound.

The alpha had started with his omegas shoulders, Eren was standing with his hands against the wall for support, Levi now massaging his lovers lower back, he could smell Eren slicking, and the smell was driving him crazy, it was like a drug and he was desperate for the hit. The last week and a half had been so good for both of them, Levi had pounced at the chance to have Eren alone, both Arlerts were food shopping, so they didn't have long... but he didn't think they'd need it. 

He dropped to his knees and massaged Eren's thighs, the omega spreading his legs wider, giving Levi more access. Eren was finally opening up to him again... in more ways than one...   
he buried his tongue inside his omega, Eren moaned from the sensation, slicking so hard he filled Levi's mouth, Levi swallowed what he could, before continuing to tongue fuck his fiancé. One hand slid from Eren's thighs and he began to jerk himself off, he wanted to fuck Eren into oblivion and his omega wanted him so badly  
"Levi... I'm ready..."  
Levi forced himself back, before standing, he took Eren's hips firmly and shoved into the opening, Eren cuming straight away, and gasping as Levi started to pound into him, the omega whined and ground back against Levi, his hips rocking in time with Levi's thrusts, he loved it when Levi fucked him like this. It was hard and fast, both with the goal of reaching climax as quick as possible. 

Another shiver ran through him as Levi slowed and slid his hands up, gripping both of Eren's tender breasts in his hands, he tweaked both nipples hard, Eren's head lolling back onto Levi's shoulder, the position was awkward, but Eren was already tiring fast  
"Levi... knot me..."  
"Alright... I've got you..."  
Levi bit down on Eren's shoulder, his omega clenching harder as he groaned, Levi let the tiny bit of restraint he had slip away and pounded into Eren until his knot formed, Eren cuming again from the sensation and Levi cuming so hard his knees nearly gave out  
"That... was..."  
"Yeah... we should..."  
"Do this more..."

Eren smiled, this was the happiest he'd been in weeks. He'd had his second counselling appointment this morning while his friends had been at school. The woman had been so nice, she'd left him smiling last week and again today. She didn't make him feel stupid, or worthless or that he was being stupid, and things with Levi were falling back into place. 

"Do you think... we have time before they get back"  
Levi rocked his hips slightly and Eren whimpered  
"Maybe... what did you have planned"  
"Mirror..."  
Levi let out a small growl  
"Pervert"  
"I want to see your face... as you cum..."  
Levi bit and kicked as Eren's neck, his knot was starting to lessen  
"Think you can sit on the bathroom vanity?"   
"Noo... that's too high now..."  
"Alright..."  
Levi up out of Eren, leading his omega to the vanity, Eren immediately sticking his arse out, Levi watched as cum and slick dribbled free, he wasted no time before sliding back into Eren  
"God... I have a hard enough time keeping my hands off you now... I can't wait until you go into heat..."  
"Mhmm... we're staying in a hotel for it... or maybe we can kick everyone out the house..."  
"Hotel... definitely..."  
Eren nodded and panted his eyes locked in Levi's, God his alpha was so fucking sexy...   
"Levi..."  
Levi nodded, sliding a hand to start jerking Eren in time with his thrusts, cum dribbled over his hand, he pulled it back and rose it to his mouth, licking his hand clean, before sliding it back down, he teased at Eren's slit, his omega shuddering as he orgasmed, Levi watched Eren's face, the way his mouth opened and his eyelashes fluttered. Beautiful. Eren was beautiful.  
Levi knotted again, his hands sliding up and pulling Eren down harder onto him, the omegas eyes widened, shaking in his arms. Levi started pressing kisses to where he'd bitten and nipped Eren's skin  
"Perfect... beautiful... gorgeous... my... omega..."  
Eren hummed happily  
"I love you Levi..."  
"I love you too brat... we need to shower again..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't think I can cum again..."  
"I said shower..."  
"But when your hands and all over me like that... all I want is for you to fuck me until I can't stand..."  
Levi shook his head  
"Alright... but at least let me clean you up?"  
"Best alpha ever"  
Levi smiled like an idiot. Happy Eren was his favourite Eren. It dawned on him that soon they wouldn't be able to do this... one more month and then Eren would be induced... to let him go full term would be too much strain on Eren's body, he was struggling as it was at 30 weeks. 

Levi slid from Eren and caught his fiancé as he swayed, he sat Eren on the toilet while he grabbed and rinsed a wash cloth. The alpha wiped himself off first before helping Eren up and wiping him clean of cum and slick. The omega mewed as Levi brushed over his sensitive opening, Levi raised an eyebrow, for someone who said he couldn't cum again, Eren was still slicking like there was no tomorrow. He turned the shower off and wiped down the cabinet, saddened to see all traces of what they'd done wipe away.

He guided Eren back to their room, the omega falling back onto the bed, his fair fanning out beneath him, and legs falling spread, Levi swallowed hard, already half hard again... the alpha moved between his omegas thighs, kneeling down, and pulling Eren closer to the end of the bed, be nuzzled each thigh and pressed kisses along the inside, Eren's fingers thrust into his hair and his omega gripped lightly  
"Eren... you have no idea what you do to me..."  
Eren moaned in reply as Levi ran his tongue up and down, along his spent erection, he was half hard, but Levi was changing that with every swipe of his tongue.

"Eren... I want to take you again..."  
Eren giggled at Levi's words, he released his hold on Levi's hair, his alpha rising enough to position Eren's hips properly before thrusting in. Eren could only whimper as Levi pounded him into the mattress, his legs wrapped firmly around Levi, their fingers intertwined, Levi knotted Eren again, the omega flinched and whimpered, trace amounts of cum dribbling from his penis. Immediately Levi started to sooth his omega, Eren seemed to be in pain... probably from being knotted three times in a row. Levi couldn't explain, but something in his omegas smell was keeping him so horny that he couldn't take it.  
"Levi... no more..."  
"Shhh... I'm sorry... you said no more..."  
"It's alright... its like my body can't calm down..."  
"Same... something in your smells making me so horny..."  
"Maybe my body wants to make up for lost time..."  
"Maybe... but fuck..."  
Levi's dick twitched again, he could feel himself cumming again  
"Did you..."  
"Just cum again...."  
"The fuck?"  
"I have no idea..."

Levi's knot had long since grown uncomfortable in Eren, before he could finally slide out. Levi watched as slick and cum all but streamed out... he was more than a little confused...  
"Here... let me clean you..."  
"Don't... please... I... it hurts..."  
Levi nodded, he passed Eren a towel so the omega could clean himself... Eren ended up tucking the towel between his legs, and shifting awkwardly into his spot, Levi had turned around to give his omega a little privacy, sometimes Eren got funny about it all.

The alpha climbed into bed, laying so he was facing Eren, the two not touching, a silent agreement to wait until they'd calmed, Eren shifted and Levi winced, his omega seemed so weak and tired... and probably more than tender... his own erection was pulsing, but too tender to touch... he pulled the blanket higher and tried to will it away. Eren fell asleep, and Levi tucked the omegas hair back behind his ear, a shiver running through his finger tips. 

Behind him his phone dinged and he rolled over to retrieve it  
Armin: I hope you two are done, we just go home  
Levi: Yep... and Eren's asleep  
Armin: Don't need to know. Come help out the shopping away  
Levi raised the blanket and looked down before sighing... this was going to hurt...  
Levi: Fine. Can't really move. But will make the effort  
Armin:...

Levi didn't reply. It wasn't Armin's fault if he didn't get it... that kid was just too sweet and naive. Levi slipped from their bed and glared down at his crotch, he should probably google this and see if it's normal... but that was just weird. He pulled on a some jeans and a shirt, before walking across the room and opening the window. Something felt off about the fresh air drifting into the room... he couldn't explain it, but he felt like he should close the window... he didn't... the room needed airing, hopefully it would help with Eren's smell...

*  
Levi walked through to the dining room and into the kitchen. Everything was so damn clean, he hadn't really paid much attention, grandpa always kept the house clean... but this was like on another level  
"Grandpa... is it just me... or is everything like ridiculously clean..."  
"Eren was here this morning after his appointment, he's nesting and making sure the whole house is clean in preparation..."  
"Preparation for what...?"  
Both sets of eyes fell to Armin and it was a full second before it clicked  
"Whaaaa! That means you're going to be a daddy soon!"  
Levi nodded  
"Yep, well we already knew that"  
The old man shook his head  
"If this old man knows anything, I'll place money on Eren going into labour, before the day they want to induce him"  
Armin grinned  
"We should take bets. Levi you text everyone, and I'll write down the days they choose"  
"Armin, there's 31 days until then..."  
"Yep! We'll get them to pick a day!"  
Levi sighed  
"Alright. How about this. Eren wouldn't be too happy if we picked and he didn't get first guess... I'll ask him first and if he agrees, we'll take bets"  
"Alright! Hurry up though, we still have shopping to put away"  
"I'm not going now. He's asleep"  
Armin let out a long loud whine, he plodded around the kitchen placing things away with a pout.   
"I don't he'll even make it two more weeks"  
Levi looked up at the old man, he swallowed dryly  
"Levi...?"  
Armin waved a hand in front of his face. Levi pulled his phone from his pocket, opening safari and typing his question into the search bar, he scrolled down until he found something that seemed like what he wanted. His eyes narrowing as he read the small print on the screen   
"4 days... I give him 4 days..."  
Armin started at him in shock  
"I feel like you're hiding something..."  
"It falls into the whole "you don't want to know" category"  
"Fine... but that's cheating..."  
All the symptoms between him and Eren seemed to be because his omega would be going into labour soon, his body calling for his mate to bond before it happened... Levi wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to force a bond upon Eren... but he worried that Eren's labour would be even more unpleasant for his omega if he didn't. He bit his lip and tried to busy himself putting the shopping away. He really needed to talk to Eren about this all...  
"Levi!"  
Levi realised that Armin was once again waving his hand in front of his face  
"I said: we should all watch a movie or something tonight... I mean... if things are going to get busy soon..."  
"I'm sorry Armin... maybe not tonight... I need to talk to Eren about this..."  
Levi made a weird gesture towards the cleaned house and Armin sighed  
"Fine. I'll see if Hanji want to hang out or something..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Armin nodded and walked away with his phone, Levi felt like a dick for saying no. The kid was right, things would be hectic soon... very soon apparently...  
"Levi, go back up to Eren, you keep making weird faces..."  
Levi nodded slowly before walking from the room.

Climbing back into bed with Eren, he pushed the blanket down to look at his omegas belly... and felt panic beginning to rise... could he even do this? What if he fucked up... what if he was a lousy father... what if something went wrong... he totally wasn't ready for this... did they even have everything they needed... he struggled to take a breath in, his hand came to Eren's shoulder and he shook his omega... regretting the action when he felt a twitch in his semi hard dick...  
"Levi..."

Eren pushed himself up, his eyes widened, Levi was clearly upset and Eren began to panic  
"Levi... what's wrong..."  
"What... what if I'm a bad father... I'm not ready... I don't know what I'm doing..."  
Eren nodded  
"You aren't they only one who's feeling that... I'm so worried I'm going to fail as a parent... that something's going to go wrong... I don't think anyone's ever really ready, at least we have a few more weeks"  
"About that..."  
Levi pulled us phone out and brought up the article he'd been reading, his omega scrolled through, saying nothing as he handed Levi back the phone  
"Well... it fits... your moods been better, you nesting, we can't keep our hands off each other..."  
"Levi..."  
"Grandpa says he doesn't think you'll make it another two weeks..."  
"You talked to grandpa?"  
"It was while we were putting the shopping away... and earlier, before I went down, I put the window up and it felt wrong... like I was taking away your smell..."  
"Levi... it'll be fine... I doubt I'm just going to pop... and as for not being able to keep our hands of each other... I'm up for that..."  
"Eren, I was literally had again straight away... I don't want to hurt you... I don't know what to do..."  
"Let's just talk about this tomorrow., after the appointment. We can ask her about it then?"  
Eren reach out and cupped Levi's face with his left hand, both moaning at the touch  
"And this is going to keep happening..."  
"Mhmm... until we either bond or you pop..."  
"Do we have time... before dinner?"  
"Yeah... Armin's planning to go out with Hanji, I wanted to let you sleep..."  
"But then you ended up panicking"  
"Yeah..."  
"No sex... but just touching? Maybe... is that alright"  
Levi wanted to knot him... but Eren wasn't up for it...  
"Mhmm... I'll take it..."  
The two teens spent their time, touching every inch of the others body, both hard and leaking, and touching wasn't enough...  
Levi moaned and rutted up against Eren, erections brushing together  
"Levi... I... but it..."  
"Shh..."  
Levi tapped a finger to Eren's lips, the omega slipping his tongue out before slipping his lips around Levi's fingers and sucking  
"Fuuuuuck..."  
Levi slid his finger from Eren's mouth, before claiming his omegas lips, hungrily and desperately  
"Levi... let me suck you..."  
Pulling back from the kiss, Levi moved to accomodate the fact Eren couldn't, his omega mouth was open, and pushed in, Levi's fingers clutched at the omegas hair, hips jerking as he fucked Eren's perfect little mouth. He waited until he was just about to cum, before pulling out and cuming on Eren's face and chest, it felt so weird not to knot... Levi slid free, slipping down and quickly returning the favour, Eren collapsed down, completely drained, panting hard as he struggled to draw in a deep breath.

Levi's phone started to ring, he fumbled for it, pushing away from Eren   
"It's Hanji..."  
"Answer... it"  
Levi smirked as Eren lay there, he wanted to touch him so badly, instead he hit answer and put her on speaker phone  
"Hi Hanji!"  
"What's this about you not wanting to hang out with Armin tonight?!"  
Eren looked to Levi  
"I told him I needed to talk to Eren"  
"Are you dressed?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm about to walk into your room..."  
Eren's eyes widened, Levi scrambled for a blanket. Hanji ended the call and Levi watched the door open.

"Hanji..."  
"Hi Eren!"  
Hanji shot a glare at Levi, the teen shook his head  
"Armin and I are going to the movies 'cause you deserted him... he said I should ask if you wanted to come..."  
"I can't... but Levi should..."  
Levi shook his head, reaching for Eren without thinking, the omega flinched back  
"Oh... what happened?"  
"We aren't touching at the moment..."  
"Oooooh, was Levi really bad in bed? It that why he can't touch until he makes it up?"  
"No... just pregnancy stuff... Levi, you should go, you don't know how much longer before..."  
"Ooooh! Armin said you were going to be daddies soon!"  
"Hanji, calm down, that's just a maybe... now go down stairs and wait with Armin, and I'll send Levi down when he's ready"  
Hanji beamed, practically skipping from the room.

"Eren, you know I don't have to go..."  
"If you don't... my arse isn't going to heal..."  
Levi snorted  
"Alright, for the sake of your arse, I'll go, but message me if anything at all happens..."  
Eren nodded  
"I need clothes tooooo"  
"You should stay in bed..."  
"No, I want to spend time with grandpa..."  
Levi slid from the bed, Eren letting out a small whistle as his alpha walked around their room naked, grabbing the things he needed  
"Do you want help getting dressed"  
"Mmmm, yes but I get the feeling my clothes won't end up on me... if you get too close"  
"Fine..."  
Levi gave Eren a show, taking his time to slide his legs into his jeans, wriggling extra hard, before buttoning them up  
"Fucking tease! Now hurry up and get out!"  
Levi laughed and pulled on his shirt and then shoes, he blew Eren a kiss. His omega took a few minutes before sliding from the bed, pulling his own clothes on, forcing himself from their bed and downstairs to the living room.

*  
Eren dozed lightly off and on, whatever he'd been watching with his grandpa, now made zero sense. The old man smiled fondly watching him struggle to stay awake.

"We're home!"  
Armin voice reached them cheerfully before the happy blonde did, Levi behind him, the alpha shaking his head  
"Did you have a good time?"  
Armin snorted  
"Thanks to this idiot we nearly go kicked out..."  
"That wasn't totally my fault"  
"Levi... what did you do?"  
"You should have been there Eren. The movie was boring as shit, so Levi was giving a running commentary... Hanji and I were in stitches"  
"Mhmm... and thanks to them we got told to shush by everyone else there"  
"So what about you two? Have a wild house party without us?"  
Grandpa winked  
"Yep, why do you think Eren's so tired"  
The omega nodded, yawning loudly  
"Mhmm, I can picture it right now..."  
"Armin... don't tease me, we all know this is about as wild and adventurous as I've gotten in days"  
Armin giggled  
"You're so old Eren! I bet you can't even tell me what was on TV..."  
"Nope..."  
Grandpa smiled fondly at Eren  
"Why don't you take him up to bed Levi, he's been dozing since you both left, he barely stayed awake long enough to eat dinner"  
Levi mock gasped   
"Eren... sleep! I don't believe it..."  
"You should feel sorry for grandpa, I wanted to spend time with him... and he got stuck listening to my snoring instead"  
"Well, if it counts, your snores are pretty adorable"  
Eren blushed at Levi's words  
"Armin... help!"  
Eren stuck his arm out, it hung there limply for a moment until Armin grabbed it  
"Isn't this Levi's job?"  
"Usually... but he can't be funny and helpful..."  
"I can too... just not right now"

Levi had to push down the jealousy he felt at Armin touching Eren. There was no way he could keep his hands off Eren tonight...  
"Levi, you're glaring... it's not my fault he asked me not you"  
"It's fine Armin... his alphas probably in overdrive right now"  
Levi rubbed the back of his head as he nodded  
"Alright, good to bed you three"  
"Night night"  
Eren's good nights was merged with a yawn, Armin giggled at how adorable his friend sounded.

Eren had barely made it to bed before Levi was all over him. The alpha had headed to the bathroom first, giving Armin time to leave the room he shared with Eren. The omega had already struggled from his shirt, giving up on his pants completely. Levi was happy to take over, he stripped the gorgeous omega pants and kissed his feet  
"Calm down... let me get into bed first and then you can ravish me all you like"  
Levi nodded and slowly stripped, he crawled into bed and spooned up behind Eren, his hand sliding and roaming across Eren's belly, while he licked and sucked on Eren's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. 

Sliding his hand down, he ghosted over Eren's erection, his own erection rubbing teasingly against Eren's wet entrance. He continued sliding down further, slipping a hand between Eren's thighs and lifting his leg, as he pushed in. Both teens groaned, Eren cuming from the one swift movement.  
"This is ridiculous..."  
Eren's smell was so sweet, his fiancé so deliciously aroused, he rocked against Eren, making the omega mew, his lips firmly pressing against Eren's shoulder. He knotted stupidly fast, but Eren didn't seem to mind, grinding back and wriggling against Levi's hips  
"Was it safe for us to share a bed tonight?"  
"Probably not... but don't you dare stop... I might have dozed since you left, but I felt really fucking weird without you near me..."  
"I did too... I kept talking because I was getting shitty... almost like going into a rut..."  
"I'm relieved it wasn't just me..."  
"Mhmm, so much for big bad alpha Levi"  
Eren moaned as Levi thrust lightly, the omegas muscles were twitching around the alphas knot and Levi could help but want more  
"We are going to be so fucked if we have to spend the rest of your pregnancy like this..."  
"Hey... it's my poor arse that's going to be taking all that abuse..."  
"Mhmm... as it is, I'm not sure you'll be able to walk properly tomorrow"  
"Levi. I'm pregnant. I already can't walk properly..."  
Levi hummed and rocked his hips, Eren's head shifted back and his hair tickled Levi's nose  
"Eren..."  
"Levi..."  
"How did I end up with someone as precious and perfect as you..."  
Eren snorted  
"You stuck your dick me..."  
"Oh... so that's what happened..."  
"Yep... now fuck me harder or jerk me off... either way I need to cum..."  
"And you kiss your alpha with that mouth"  
"He's a pervert... he... uhgnn"  
Eren's sentence was finished with a loud moan as Levi drew his knot back as far as he could before slamming back in.

By the time morning came, Levi was evicted to the floor, and Eren couldn't feel his hips or arse. His alpha had practically stayed knotted inside of him all night.

*  
Laying on the exam table, Eren watched their twins move on the screen, his obstetrician was smiling widely  
"I don't think you'll need to be induced... I don't think you'll even make it the two more weeks, your babies are happy and health and want out..."  
Eren turned bright red, Levi'd grabbed his hand without thinking about it. The alpha quickly let go and the woman smiled knowingly   
"Let me guess... can't keep your hands off each other..."  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... basically... is there anything we can do about it? We both decided to wait to bond..."  
"Other than bonding, the only thing you can do is give in or stay away... I admire you both for not giving in, but you two are so crazy compatible, I can't see you ever parting..."  
"We aren't going to... but we do both want to finish school first... we're going to be hearing about how stupid we were to have kids in the first place... given how young we are... and we're already engaged..."  
"I know... but still, you're the couple I think of every time I've had a shit day... I really do think you should consider it"  
"Well it effect Eren's labour if he isn't?"  
"No, he'll still be able to deliver safely, though you might have the urge to mark him the whole time, your alphas going to go into overdrive at the pain he'll be in..."  
Eren nodded and breathed out slowly as the woman began to wipe the gel from his swollen belly... the woman reached over him, once she was done, and handed Levi a pair of gloves, he eyed them in suspicion  
"Put them on, then try touching Eren..."  
Levi nodded and snapped the blue gloves on, his omega giggled as the alpha wriggled his fingers in the air, trying to look menacing. He reached down and took Eren by the arm, eyes widening when he didn't feel a jolt of arousal  
"So we can touch... if we use gloves..."  
"Apparently, never had the need to try it before, so thanks for being my guinea pigs, I'll go get your print outs..."  
Levi eyed his hands in half curiosity and half disgust. He wanted to touch Eren, skin to skin... buuuuut... he didn't want to be hornier than he already was... he moved around the bed and thieved a few more pairs, caught blue... red handed by the woman's return  
"It's fine Levi..."

Eren shook his head in embarrassment, he couldn't take his alpha anywhere.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some nongraph baby popping...
> 
> Mhmm...

Eren rolled over again, and pushed himself up, he looked down to where Levi was asleep on the floor, his alpha hadn't really thought things through, the mattress he was using was right in the path between their bed and the door. Carefully he slid up from the bed and made his was around Levi and over to the bathroom. There were still a few hours before Levi had to be awake and Eren didn't want to disturb him.

All night he'd been up having to pee and he was so over it, he wanted his babies already... and he wanted to curl up with Levi... both of which didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

*  
2 days had passed since his ultrasound appointment, Levi would only touch him with gloves on... even kisses left them both horny and Eren was feeling touch starved. 

The omega showered awkwardly, his back was tender and his belly ached. The hot water providing little relief. He sighed as a cramp passed through his back again, and he rubbed his belly, while telling his babies to behave themselves. Today was going to be a long day.

Turning off the water, he stepped out the shower and grabbed his towel, he'd wanted to wait until Levi woke up, but right now he needed his alphas touch. It felt like he couldn't breathe, until he was back in Levi's arms.

He waddled back to their room. He hadn't bothered to dry properly, instead had his towel loosely around his hips, his alpha was awake and stared at him in confusion  
"My backs sore... I didn't want to wake you"  
Levi shook his head  
"It's fine... you should have told me... you look a bit pale"  
"I... feel weird, like... I don't know... can you come back to bed with me..."  
Levi nodded and pushed himself from the mattress on the floor. He took the towel from Eren's waist and began to dry down his omega, starting at with Eren's hair  
"Levi... can you cut my hair?"  
"I thought you liked it long?"  
"That and its always weird when you go to a hairdresser... they ask so many questions..."  
"I can try... but don't blame me if it doesn't turn out alright... how much do you want off..."  
"Um... maybe pull it into a pony tail and then like an inch longer... I don't know... don't ask questions"  
Eren scrunched his face up and Levi smiled  
"For you I'll try... where do you want to sit?"  
"On the bed..."  
Levi sighed, his omega was adorable, but it was going to be hard to cut Eren's hair cleanly with them both on the bed  
"Alright. Sit down, I'll grab the scissors from downstairs"  
Eren resisted the urge to nuzzle into Levi, instead he took the towel back and laid it on the bed before sitting. 

Levi grabbed the scissors from the kitchen draw, before grabbing a chair from the dining room and bringing both up to their room, Eren was confused by the chair and Levi told him to just trust him. The alpha placed it down and patted it, Eren getting up and moved to sit  
"I can actually pull your hair back better this way, try to stay still... I don't want to hurt you"  
Eren giggled and nodded. This was a bad plan. His alpha was barely awake, the room was lit by a dim lamp and the second Levi touched him, he began to slick...

Levi pulled Eren hair into a low pony, before deciding he needed more light. He let Eren's hair fall loosely down his back and walked over, tapping the lamp until the room brightened and he snagged one of Eren's hair lackeys from the bedside table.  
"Alright, let's try this again..."  
Eren nodded and tried to sit up properly with his head facing down.. imitating the few times he'd had his hair cut in he past.

Levi pulled Eren's damp hair back into a low pony, he had a bad feeling about this and his hands shook every time he moved the scissors towards Eren  
"I don't..."  
"Levi, its fine... it'll be fine... I'll get it done properly once things have settled"  
Levi snorted... things weren't going to settle any time soon... he took a deep breath and snipped through Eren's hair, impressed his omega could stay so still given how slick he'd seemed to have become. After a few more minutes, Levi declared himself to be done, and slipped the lackey from Eren's hair, it wasn't perfect... but better than he'd expected  
"Soooooo?"  
Levi took Eren's hand and drew his omega to his feet, leaning in he whispered that Eren looked adorable, his omega giggled and nodded, pushing Levi lightly towards their bed, the alpha crawled back so his omega could climb on top of him, Eren gave him practically no time to prepared before impaling himself upon the alphas erection  
"Someones horny..."  
"Mhmm... horny, fat and tired and crampy... so you better make me feel better"  
Levi nodded, Eren wanted sex without the gentle love this morning... and that's what he got. It was awkward and sloppy, Eren not being able to find a proper rhythm, but soon both teens were panting in the afterglow and Levi was firmly knotted inside  
"I don't want to go to school today..."  
"You have to, but if anything happens I'll let you know..."  
"Yeah... but..."  
"Levi, even if I go into labour, it'll still be hours before I give birth, its fine... try not to worry too much..."  
"I don't know... when I went out... I felt so antsy... I don't know if I can step outside the door and not feel not feel the need to by your side"  
"Levi, you need to go to school"

Levi didn't reply, he was beginning to miss Eren and he still had over an hour before he even needed to start getting ready  
"How about this... I'll go shower, and you stay here... if you feel anxious or anything with me gone... then I'll stay today..."  
"You know I won't tell you if I do..."  
"Yeah, but I'll be able to smell it... you can't hide your smell..."  
Eren scrunched his face up and Levi smirked, the omega knew he was right  
"Fine. Alright. Stay with me today... when I was showering... I felt like I couldn't breathe without your touch..."  
"I can't believe we'll be parents so soon... so much has happened..."  
"And so much more will... can you reach the towel? I can feel your knot starting to lessen..."  
Levi grabbed the towel, it was barley within reach of his fingertips. He caught the fabric and pulled it over, Eren taking it from him, and slid up and onto it, letting out a low hiss of pain. A cramp passing through his back again.  
The omega laid down, half over his alpha, listening to Levi's heart beating... he could smell Levi's arousal, but didn't want to move...

Levi watched as Eren settled against him, the omega shaking and wincing every so often, he wanted his body to hurry and calm, but they both knew that wouldn't happen. He tried to calm his breathing, but all he could smell and taste was Eren. His teeth ached to sink into the omega, he wondered if Eren felt the same... he wondered if things would have been different, if they'd known it would wind up like this  
"Levi, let's try go back to sleep for a bit... maybe I won't hurt so much after I get some sleep..."  
"You should try... I don't know if I can..."  
"Alright... I love you"  
"I love you too brat"

Eren's mind was struggling, he wanted sex and he wanted sleep and he wanted something else and he didn't understand why his mouth was sore. He tried to focus on Levi's heartbeat and his breathing, trying to calm like his alpha was... he closed his eyes and let himself relax into Levi.

Levi watched as Eren finally seemed to calm, his breathing evening out and his mouth was slightly open, drool leaking from the side that was against his chest. He reached for his phone, taking a photo of Eren, one turn to two and two turned to five. His omega was just so perfect. He forced himself to close his camera and write a small text to Armin, telling him that he was staying home with Eren and asking him to please let grandpa know to. He made sure the device was on silent and put it under his pillow, he envied Eren for being able to sleep while so clear aroused. Eventually Eren's gentle breaths lulled him to sleep, but the sun had been up a long while before that happened.

*  
Eren woke and moaned, his erection brushing against Levi's leg and that was all it took for him to cum. He blushed in embarrassment, relieved the alpha was fast asleep. Sliding the towel from between his legs he eyed it in disgust, slick and cum clung to the fabric and some sort of blood, he supposed it must be from the fact they'd have sex so much, but it still left a heavy feeling in his stomach. He cleaned his mess from his alphas leg and moved down the bed, desperate to use the bathroom. 

He hobbled from the room, wincing as he moved, a cramp ran through his back and across his stomach, he whimpered through it and began to move again.  
He finished in the bathroom as quickly as he could, he forced himself into the shower, like he'd done earlier in the day and turned the water onto hot once again. He cleaned his back and arse the best he could and across his chest and stomach, bubbles forming and running down his legs. He stayed under the water until the pressure seemed to lessen and winced in disgust as something dribbled down his inner thighs... he'd never truly thought about how gross sex could be... omegas slicked and leaked and alphas came so much it nearly matched it... but fuck Levi made him feel amazing every time. He whimpered as another cramp passed through him, it was the second in less than ten minutes, and he was already starting to struggle with being away from Levi. He turned the water off and realised his towel was dirty, so he made use of Levi's, his alpha wouldn't mind.

Returning to their room, he wrinkled his nose, it was a complete mess, his fingers itched to clean, and his sheets were number one  
"Levi... off"  
The alpha blinked at him, clearly not understanding  
"Our rooms a mess... and so's the sheets"

Levi blinked again, Eren smelt different, he couldn't put his fingers on it. But something was definitely off.  
He stood and cross to Eren, breathing deeply, the omega curling into him, his neck exposed, Levi acted without thinking, biting hard on the omegas nape.  
Eren's eyes widened, he would have fell if not for Levi holding him, his alphas teeth deep in his neck  
"Levi..."  
Eren had never felt anything like it. A complete happiness filled every inch of him, he couldn't even be mad, he felt something leaking down his legs, but didn't care. His alpha finally slipped back from Eren's nape and presented his own, Eren didn't think twice before biting in, it didn't even occur to him that they'd just given in and done the one thing they'd fought so hard not to do. With a loud whimper Eren pulled off. His eyes widening... with the settling of his feeling and emotions he realised something. He'd gone into labour.  
"Fuck... you bit me... fuck..."  
"I'm sorry! I... something in your scent... I couldn't stop myself..."  
Eren whimpered through a cramp... that he now realised were contractions...  
"Eren? Eren are you alright?"  
"Help... help me sit..."  
Levi lead Eren to their bed, relieved to be able to touch his omega without feeling so horny... Eren was so soft and warm, he could feel the love of his fiancé with each touch.  
"What's wrong..."  
"Levi... I think... I think I'm in labour"  
Levi paled and Eren was sure he was about to pass out  
"Is that... is that why I could help but..."  
"Mhmmm... I think so..."  
"I'm sorry... I know we agreed... I've never felt anything like that... it felt like everything was so good and that everything would be alright... I don't even have words for it..."  
"Happiness... it felt like happiness to me..."  
Levi nodded and Eren clutched his stomach  
"Eren... how far apart are your contractions..."  
"Every few minutes... but my waters only just broken..."  
"You do know that labours usually started before that happens..."  
Eren nodded slowly before us eyes widened   
"This... this is it..."  
Levi let out a funny little moan... that Eren would have found funny if he wasn't gripped onto his stomach, he wondered why he didn't feel more panicked... Levi seemed to be beginning to... why didn't he?  
"Levi... we need clothes... and you need to grab the baby bag... remember..."  
The alpha nodded, finally snapping into action. He dressed himself first, before grabbing the bag they'd organised for this event... his heart was in his throat, he couldn't understand why Eren was so calm. He was freaking out inside. All the what-ifs running through his head. He forced himself to take a deep breath and return to the bedside, placing the bag next to Eren. It took him a full second to realise that Eren still needed clothes. He searched through until he found a pair of sweats and a shirt for his omega. His fiancé was still whimpering in pain and Levi hated it. He wished he could take away all the pain... that they could skip the next bit and go straight to holding their children. He began to panic again as he realised they'd never really decided on names... but Eren hadn't wanted to know the sex... even if it'd been obvious in later scans. They'd silently agreed not to mention it  
"Levi... you need to breathe"  
The alpha jumped at his omegas words. He was supposed to be comforting Eren... not the other way around. Levi paused to grab his phone and began helping Eren downstairs.

His omega was panting hard and wriggling in obvious discomfort, leaning heavily against the door frame, while he ran through the house looking for their grandfather, he'd run straight past the man at the dining table, the old mans face lit up as Levi explained that Eren had gone into labour. He told Levi to start helping Eren out to the car, he'd grab the keys and be right out.

Eren leant heavily on Levi. Every step hurt and his whole body just felt weird. He slumped into the car with Levi, grateful for keyless entry. He bit his lip and tried to keep his moans and whimpers to a bare minimum, but by the time they arrived he felt like he was being torn apart. He could barely stay conscious, the pain was only growing worse and the contractions closer.

*  
Levi tried not to panic, he really did, but by the time they reached the hospital, he was shaking like a leaf. Eren still wasn't panicking, and Levi was panicking over it. 

Inside the hospital, the alpha was made to wait while Eren was taken through. The nurse said something about needing to ask Eren some questions he might not be comfortable about answering in front of the alpha. It was barely 10 minutes later that they were shown through to the room Eren was settled in, the room filled with the scent of distress  
"Sorry... I'm here... I've got you"  
Eren nodded and he looked to his grandfather  
"It's alright, I'll be back, I've got to pick Armin up, but then we'll both be here"  
The old man smiled widely and warmly, Eren wished he could smile like that... Levi wanted to beg the man not to leave, but Eren nodded, leaving the pair alone.

Levi crossed to Eren's side, tears started to stream down Eren's face, the alpha sat on the edge of the bed and Eren immediately hid his face against Levi's chest  
"I guess this is it... a few more hours and we'll finally be parents..."  
Eren let out a small muffled hick  
"I'm scared..."  
"I know... but I'm here, I'll be with you for it all..."

"Hi Eren... we've called your obstetrician and she'll be arriving shortly, but before then I need to take a quick look..."  
Levi only just noticed that Eren had been changed into a hospital gown, the omega shook his head and tried to bury his face deeper into Levi's chest  
"I know you're scared Eren, and I wouldn't if I didn't have to..."  
"It's alright Eren, I'm here... she's not going to hurt you or the babies"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's embarrassing..."  
Levi smiled slightly  
"I'm sure she's seen worse... just keep your eyes closed and I'll hold you tight alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"He's alright now"  
Levi felt the bed move behind him, he had to move slightly as Eren's legs were raised and spread  
"So you've been in labour about 14 hours now and the mucus plugs been dislodged... how far apart are your contractions now..."  
"Every few minutes..."  
Eren's voice was muffled, but the nurse seemed to understand   
"Alright, just a couple of centimetres and it will be go time"

The woman lowered the sheet back down to given Eren some privacy, before leaving.   
Levi winced as Eren's fingers dug further into his sides  
"It'll be alright... I promise..."  
Levi kept a firm hold on Eren as his omega whimpers grew, he hated how much pain Eren seemed to be in. His omega didn't even let him go when the obstetrician. The woman was smiling happily and bubbling, Levi greeted her but Eren didn't, her smile didn't falter at all.

She chatter away causally to Levi, like Eren wasn't in labour right in front of them. Giggling when Eren finally piped up about "how the miracle of birth can go get fucked". It was barely an hour before Eren was slowly breaking Levi's hand, he'd never felt anything like it. 

When Levi tried to remind him to breathe, he ended up squeezing Levi's hand so hard it made a crunching noise, the alpha growled without meaning to and Eren snapped and told him he'd snap his dick off if he ever growled at him again. 

*  
Half an hour later they were staring down at their twins, 2 big healthy boys, and Eren had a suspicion that given their size, they were both alphas. Levi still looked a little sickly, he'd passed out when their first child had been delivered, it'd been almost comical, Eren hadn't been able to let Levi's hand go, his muscles seized from holding so tightly for so long.

Armin knocked quietly before walking in. Eren looked exhausted and for some reason Levi's hand was bandaged, but the both looked so damn happy  
"Eren!"  
Armins voice was a little too loud and Eren glared at him, his son was sleeping so beautifully, he didn't want him deserved  
"Sorry...!"  
Armin half whisper yelled and Eren rolled his eyes.

Armin inched closer, grandpa coming up just behind him  
"Oh Eren, they're beautiful..."  
"Mhmm... 6 pound 2 and 6 pound 4... imagine how big they would have been at full term..."  
The old man winced and Armin seemed confuse, but that faded as he stared down  
"What's their names..."  
"Um... well we're still deciding, we've been messing around with our own names... but at the moment we have Reni and Viren..."  
Armin wrinkled his nose, before smiling  
"It kind of suits them... and we both already knew you two were weirdos... by the way... what happened to your hair Eren?"  
Eren raised a hand to brush it back nervously   
"Levi... he cut it for me..."  
"Levi... I'm ruling out hairdresser as your future career..."  
"It's not that bad"  
"It's not that good either..."  
"Excuse me. I'm right here. Let's just gush over the babies"  
Grandpa held his arms out as Eren passed over the tiny boy he was holding, Levi passed him their other son.  
Both babies were yet to open their eyes, but Eren and Levi agreed both boys took after Levi more than Eren. Both had black hair, and pale skin, Eren said they had his lips and nose, the omega was hoping they'd have Levi's grey eyes as well, the alpha hoping for Eren's green  
"So what about middle names..."  
"Eli. Reni Eli and Viren Eli Ackerman..."  
Armin gaped at Eren's words  
"You can't give them the same middle name..."  
"Yes we can..."  
"But Eren..."  
"Armin, once you push 12 plus pounds worth of babies out your arse, you can name them. Now sit down and you can have a hold..."  
Armin nodded and dutifully sat down, his grandfather passing him the twin he was holding and taking his brother from Eren  
"So which one am I holding..."  
"Lets say Reni for now... I get the feeling we'll be struggling to tell them apart for a while"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nope, that Viren, grandpas got Reni"  
"How can you possibly know that"  
"They put the hospital bands on opposite sides silly..."  
Levi nodded, it made sense. He took Eren's hand in his, wincing as he curled his fingers between Eren's  
"You're supposed to be getting that looked at..."  
"It's fine"  
"No it's not, it crunched, I heard it crunch"  
Armin looked up and his eyes came to rest on Levi's hand, even from here it looked bruised  
"What happened?"  
"Eren squeezed my hand too hard when I was trying to be supportive, you should have seen it Armin, he said he was going to snap my dick in half..."  
Eren blushed and wriggled slightly, all he wanted was to sleep, with his babies right next to him and Levi on the other side. He let out a small yawn and grandpa looked up at him  
"Levi, do you want to come and get Viren from Armin? Eren looks like he needs the rest, and we can come back later..."  
The alpha nodded and let go of Eren's hand, he moved round to gather his small son, his eyes wide as the tiny baby blinked up at him  
"Eren... they're green..."  
"What's green?"  
"His eyes, Armin. I was hoping they'd be grey given how much they both look like Levi"  
"I don't think they look like either of you"  
Eren pouted, trying not to show much that had hurt to hear, grandpa seemed to sense the omegas discomfort and handed Eren, Reni back.

There was a soft knock on the door and the same nurse from Eren's admittance came in, she smiled broadly  
"Hi Eren, I'm just here to collect our two little ones, it's time for a bath!"  
Eren nodded slowly, he didn't know if I could bare to let them from his sight  
"If you're more comfortable, we can bathe them up here in your room"  
"Please..."  
"Yep that's fine, have they had a feed yet?"  
Eren shook his head and the nurse kept smiling  
"Why don't you try and see if they'll take, don't be afraid if he just licks at your nipple to begin with, it's not like the movies, he's not going to latch on right away"  
"Come on Armin, let's give them their privacy. Levi, have you let anyone else know yet? Or is there anyone we need to contact?"  
"I messaged everyone not long before you two came in, but if you could check in with Hanji, and make sure she's not coming in within the next few hours, that would be awesome"  
"Alright, leave it with us, I'll call you before we come back, just to make sure Eren's up for it, take good care of him and my great grandbabies"  
Levi nodded and the two Arlerts left.

Once their babies were bathed and fed, Levi finally left to have his hand checked, he had to laugh over the fact that Eren had actually managed to break one of the small bones, they told him the name, but he'd promptly forgotten. 

He arrived back to Eren's room to find his three loves fast asleep, he couldn't help but take an obscene amount of photos of the three of them. They were all just so perfect. He sent a text to grandpa, letting him know Eren was sleeping and that all the tests the hospital had done had been good. He promised to message again when Eren was awake.

Carefully he settled on the hospital bed next to Eren, he didn't want to jolt his omega, knowing that Eren had to be in more pain then he was letting on. He pressed small kisses to his sleeping omegas temple and whispered into his ear how much he loved him. Even though Eren was still asleep the omega smiled like he'd heard ever word.

*  
Given that Eren was an omega, and his body made for giving birth, he still had to stay in hospital for the next few days. Levi was more than happy to leave his loves care to professionals for a little longer, even if Eren himself wanted out.

6 days after the birth of their twins, his omega and two sons were finally discharged. Grandpa had picked them up, Levi crammed in the back between two car seats. The alpha joked about Armin having to ride in the boot, Eren laughed weakly, his mind was already on their bed and how good it would feel to be back home.

They arrived to a quiet house, only Armin there to great them, grandpa explained that everyone wanted to have a party, but he told them to wait until Eren had been home at least over night, Hanji decided to take that literally and the party would be tomorrow. 

Levi and Grandpa carried the twins upstairs, Eren had enough struggles not tripping over his own feet. He couldn't stop yawning, making his way straight for their bed, while Reni and Viren were settled into their cribs. Eren thanking grandpa quietly before the old man left the room. The omega waited for Levi to undress him before rubbing his belly gently, it felt so weird and empty... he missed it, knowing his twins were safe inside, but at the same time he was so very happy not to be pregnant any longer.  
Levi crawled into bed and across to his spot, it felt so good to have Eren in his arms and to be able to actually hold him tight to his chest, no belly in the way... well a slight belly, but not like before. Eren's hips had widened too, but to Levi that only made him sexier, he hoped Eren would be able to keep the weight he'd gained. 

Eren nuzzled into his alpha neck, breathing Levi in deeply before pressing a small kiss against the gentle curve  
"Mhmm... I missed this..."  
"Me to brat... you should get some sleep, they'll probably wake up soon"  
"Yeah... I love you Levi"  
Eren snuggled into Levi, the alpha wrapping a leg around his, to pull him even closer  
"And I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry!  
> I still love Reni and Viren as names 
> 
> I think ima be haunted by Bad Choices forever...  
> And besides I already did twin girls and twin boy and girl... was totes time for twin boys...  
> Can you imagine the chaos!  
> 1 old man, 3 teens and 2 babies! All guys 


	24. 24

Eren felt like his head had literally just hit the pillow, yet he forced himself back up for the forth time that night, his fingers brushing the touch lamp  
"I'll get him"  
Eren shook his head, his alpha should sleep, at least one of them needed to be functional tomorrow... today.

"Alright Reni, I'm here..."  
Eren winced as he bent forward to pick up his unhappy son, he brought the crying baby up his shoulder and bounced gently  
"Shhh.... I've got you..."  
Eren moved back towards their bed, before sitting so he was propped up against the bedhead, Reni starting to settled as Eren rubbed his tiny back, the omega tried to stifle his yawn, first night back and neither baby seemed to be too impressed. Levi watched as Eren fell asleep, the omega hadn't meant to, but he was just too tired and Levi found it adorable, he slipped from his spot in bed and lifted Reni from Eren.

Instead of putting Reni back in his own crib, he laid him in next to Viren, making sure both his sons were safely positioned and warm. The alpha couldn't stop staring. They were just too perfect. Behind him, Eren groaned, Levi turned away and back to his mates side  
"Shhh, it's alright, Reni's back to sleep, here lay down..."  
Eren let Levi guide him back down, his hands coming to his stomach, he wondered how long it'd be until his baby bump faded, the wonderings came was a small whimper  
"Eren?"  
Levi curled up being him omega, pulling Eren up so he could whisper in his ear  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"It's alright... it just feels weird... I still have my belly, but I'm not pregnant anymore and it's all gross..."  
Levi frowned  
"It's not gross"  
"It is... its covered with stretch marks, I feel about as sexy as a shoe"  
"You do know some shoes are pretty sexy"  
Eren said nothing at Levi's bad joke  
"Eren, I don't know what to say... I still find you sexy as fuck, and I love you and I would totally fuck you... if we were allowed"  
Eren cringed at the idea of sex. He was stitched in all sorts of places and he didn't want to think about it... which lead to him letting out another whimper  
"Eren... what bad thing are you thinking now..."  
"I... I'm not going to be as tight anymore..."  
Levi shook his head  
"Stop it. No more thinking. I love you and we'll work through everything together... promise"  
Eren snuffled quietly, Levi held him as he cried.

*  
The twins let them sleep for another 5 hours, Armin was the one who broke their sleep, knocking to tell them to come and eat. Both babies began crying and Eren hid back under the covers, Levi telling Armin he had to deal with them because he woke them. Armin began to panic and Eren hit Levi for teasing him. The alpha climbed from the bed and walked to his sons, Eren came up behind him, each taking one of their precious sons in their arms.

They told Armin to grab the nappies and the two teens headed down to the living room.

Hanji was sitting in the living room, Eren let out a small sigh, the teen getting up and laughing herself towards them  
"Yes you can hold... but sit back down"  
He shot a glare at Armin for not warning them, both teens were still in their boxers, Eren feeling very self conscious about his stomach, he passed his son over to Hanji, her eyes shining as she held him carefully  
"I'm going to get dressed, Levi, keep an eye on the 4 children for me..."  
Levi nodded, his eyes on Hanji, he'd never seen her being so careful as she was at the moment  
"Alright, where's Hanji?"  
Hanji poked her tongue out  
"I had to wait months for this! I'm not being deprived of my cuddles... more importantly, is Eren alright? He seemed a bit..."  
Hanji let her sentence trail off  
"Yeah, Armin didn't warn us you were here"  
"Oh... so I take it someone needs a nappy change?"  
She wrinkled her nose, the child in her arms started to grizzle  
"Yep, which one do you have..."  
Hanji stared at him blankly  
"His eyes are open, what colour?"  
"Um... green"  
"Green or greeny grey?"  
"Greeny grey?"  
"Alright, you have Reni, his eyes have grey in them. Viren's are green"  
"Aw yes... I wanted them to have Eren's eye colour, it's such a beautiful green"  
"I'm sorry you don't like my eyes, now... have you ever changed a baby before?"  
Hanji nodded yes and Levi gaped at her  
"You aren't my only friend you know, where's the change mat?"  
Armin placed the nappies down on the coffee table and went rummaging, he'd cleaned things away without really thinking. He dragged the coffee table back and laid down the cloth blanket. Levi and Hanji lowered both boys down, Armin pulled his phone out and snapped a photo of them.

Eren stared at his stomach in the mirror, he wondered how much bigger he would have gotten, both boys were as big as full terms and twins are usually smaller as it... he was sure they'd be alpha. He turned sideways and sighed, he hated what he saw. Angrily he got dressed so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. He didn't want to see Hanji right now... he didn't really want to see anyone, and he felt guilty for it. He grabbed his phone and walked back down to where they were all waiting, forcing a smile to his face as he made his way towards the kitchen. He didn't quiet make it.

Grandpa was sitting at the dining room table, he offered Eren a small smile, the omega immediately moved over and sat by his side, the old man opening his arms without questioning. Eren curled into the embrace, he found himself crying again  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Eren shook his head and the old man didn't push it. Armin walked into the room to see what Eren was up to, one look from his grandfather had him retreating back to the living room. Eren stayed against his grandpa until he finally calmed  
"Thank you"  
"It's alright Eren... I'm here when you're ready to talk"  
Eren nodded, he wiped his eyes  
"I guess it's time for breakfast"  
He gave his grandpa a small smile and pushed back from the table, he didn't relish the idea of food at all... he was still on a soft food diet and it was totally unappealing. He sighed as he opened the fridge, pulling out a small tub of yogurt, he was so not a yogurt person. He grabbed a spoon and walked into the living room, Hanji and Levi had just changed the twins it seemed and Armin was taking photos of the pair holding their children. Eren tried to ignore the thought that came to mind, Hanji and Levi looked good together, the children could easily be Hanji's. He sat down harder than he meant and whimpered, Hanji looked towards him and Eren shook his head before looking down. He picked at his yogurt unenthused, before placing it on the floor near his feet.

Armin watched as Eren seemed to retreat into himself, he didn't know what to do or say, he didn't like it. Eren was supposed to be happy, enjoying his babies, and being home. He looked to Levi, but Levi was answering something Hanji said  
"Eren... can you come with me for a minute?"  
Eren stared at him blankly, before slowly nodding, he pushed himself up and walked past Levi and Hanji, he didn't even look back.

Armin lead him up to his room, closing the door after Eren had entered  
"Eren, are you alright... you seem depressed and I don't want you to be sad"  
Eren crossed and sat down on Armin's bed  
"Don't you think Hanji and Levi look good together?"  
Armin stared at Eren baffled, he tried to pick his words carefully  
"In what way?"  
"I mean, like, them sitting down there, it's like they could be a family... Hanji looks so natural and..."  
"Eren stop. They are your children. Yours and Levi's. He loves you... but there's more than that to this isn't there"  
Eren sniffled, he shouldn't be worrying Armin with all this  
"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid..."  
"Yep you are, but you're still my best friend"  
Armin went and sat with Eren, he pulled his friend into a hug  
"If you want to hide in here, I'm sure I can smuggled the babies back up"  
"No... it's alright... but I might hide here a little longer..."  
"Alright... message me if you need anything?"  
"Ok..."  
Armin left and Eren felt like a jealous idiot. He was mad at himself for not being down there, and jealous for the few minutes he'd missed while changing. Maybe Levi should leave him. He was hardly sexy, or beautiful, and he couldn't even have sex. He moaned as he buried his face into Armin's pillow. What was wrong with him?

*  
Armin walked into the living room, both teens were watching something on TV. Armin tried to see what Eren saw, he couldn't. Levi wouldn't be able to keep up with Hanji's brand of crazy   
"Hanji, can I have a hold?"  
Hanji looked to Levi who nodded, she got up and passed the tiny baby into Armin's arms, he smiled down at the chubby baby. His best friend had given him two adorable nephews  
"So where's Eren?"  
"He needed a nap... He looked exhausted"  
"Mhmm the twins kept waking up last night, we got about 5 hours before you woke them up"  
"Doesn't that mean they'll want to be fed soon?"  
"Yeah, but let Eren sleep as long as possible... he's been a bit off, but it'll take some time, its a lot to get used to"  
"Armin, did he say anything?"  
Armin bit his lip, he didn't want to upset Hanji or Levi   
"He did, didn't he?"  
"Yeah... but it's not something we ab help with... and he wouldn't want us talking about it..."  
Hanji looked curiously between the two  
"Fine, keep your secrets... so this party, anything we should bring in particular?"  
"Chocolate custard"  
Hanji looked at Armin   
"He didn't seem like he enjoyed his yogurt too much... maybe chocolate custard would be better..."  
"But there'll be cake"  
"He's on soft foods at the moment..."  
Hanji thought about it for a moment before letting out a long "oh", Levi nodded  
"Yeah..."  
"Which one do I have?"  
"Reni... if he hadn't had his eyes open earlier I wouldn't know"  
"You can't tell them apart?"  
Levi shook his head  
"Eren can, he also says they're both alphas..."  
"Well that would be likely, they are pretty big... 33 weeks right?"  
"Yeah something like that... I don't know... I'm still in shock over it all..."  
Armin giggled  
"I'm still in shock he broke your hand"  
"Yeah... I'm just glad it was only my hand..."  
Armin giggled again, Hanji just shook her head  
"We can still have cake right?"  
"Yeah, but soft foods remember... I wonder if he likes jelly?"  
"Well he doesn't mind jam..."  
"Hanji, why don't you take Armin and go shopping... no pizza remember"  
"Aww Levi, no fair!"  
"Hanji, if I'm paying, there's no pizza"  
"It's a good thing you aren't"  
The three teens jumped, Viren beginning to cry at being rudely awaken  
"Armin pass me the baby and go get my card. Hanji make sure he doesn't get too carried away..."  
Levi snorted, still trying to calm the baby  
"Hanji's more likely to be the one going over board..."  
"Noooo... not with someone else's money. Is there anything you need while we're there, like around the house?"  
"No, it's alright Hanji. You and Armin go have fun, we'll be fine"

Armin walked over and carefully handed Reni to his grandfather, he hugged the old man awkwardly. After retrieving his grandpas credit card, he linked arms with Hanji, the two giggling to each other as they left.

"Levi, why don't you take him up, he probably needs a feed"  
Levi nodded, he stood awkwardly, not wanting to upset Viren further. Eren met him in the hallway, rubbing his eyes  
"Hey, I thought you were sleeping..."  
"Yeah, I heard Viren, he's probably hungry"  
"That's what grandpa said..."  
Eren took Viren from Levi, cooing at his crying son, the two moved into their room and Eren settled to feed Viren  
"Did you want to talk about earlier?"  
Eren looked up at him, trying to keep his face neutral  
"Earlier?"  
"With Armin"  
"It doesn't matter..."  
"It matters to me"  
Eren sighed, he really didn't want to talk about this right now, but Levi wouldn't let things drop, he knew his alpha too well to assume he would  
"I was... jealous"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Of what?"  
"You and Hanji... the four of you on the sofa... you looked like a proper family... and I... I just look like this"  
Eren looked down and Levi knew what he meant  
"Eren, you have nothing to be jealous of. I love you. I'm your alpha, I'm engage to you... I love you"  
"Levi, I'm a mess, my body's a mess, I can't even give you sex or eat real food. The obstetrician said the bonding marks would fade because we didn't have sex... you should run while you still can... you deserve more than me..."  
Eren blinked as tears started to roll down his face  
"Eren... you know that's not true, your bodies recovering because you just pushed out two tiny humans, and as for the bonding marks, I'll bite you over and over until you understand how serious I am about you. It hurt when she said it wouldn't last, and as for what you eat, I don't care, you know I've never really minded"

"You didn't say anything about sex... what kind of omega can't give his alpha sex... I'm a bad omega..."  
"Fucks sake Eren. You aren't a bad omega. I don't care if we can't have sex, I'll wait until your ready, and then when you are we'll figure it out together. You aren't a bad omega because of something like that. You'd be a bad omega if you ignored your children or forced yourself to have sex when you didn't want to or anything like that"

Viren finished feeding so Eren raised him to his shoulder and burped him gently  
"For the rest of your life, everywhere we go, people are going to look at us like we're crazy... male omegas aren't rare, but no one talks about them... they're going to be wondering who the mum is... why she isn't with you..."  
"Then they are idiots. There are plenty of brilliant same sex parents out their. People are just too blind to see"  
Eren bit his lip. He knew he was being stupid and now Levi was mad. He finished with Viren and passed his son back to Levi.

"Look, why don't you come downstairs, Hanji and Armin have gone shopping so it's just the four of us and grandpa"  
Eren shook his head  
"I want to take a shower..."  
He saw Levi perk up  
"Alone..."  
The alpha deflated just as quick   
"We'll be in the living room... come down when your ready"  
Levi walked from the room and Eren sighed. He thought his hormones would start to balance out, now that he wasn't pregnant, but he was still just as moody. He'd struggled to hide it in hospital, he'd hoped he'd feel better once he got home... but apparently not.

*  
Levi returned downstairs, grandpa was sitting in his recliner, Reni still asleep in his arms. Levi laid Viren on the sofa next to him and sighed, his tiny son was lucky he had years before he'd deal with any of this. Levi decided his children weren't having sex ever  
"Is Eren alright?"  
"He's taking a shower... I don't know what to do..."  
"He's going to need sometime to adjust, he knew you all of 5 minutes before he got pregnant, he's probably scared that now he's had the children you're going to run"  
"Yeah, he mentioned that how when I was sitting here with Hanji, we looked like a "proper" family"  
"There's not much you can really do... he's probably thinking right now he's an idiot for telling you"  
"Probably..."  
Levi let out a frustrated groan. Things weren't supposed to be Ike this... he hadn't even stopped to think how things between that progressed. Grandpa was right, they'd only known each other for minutes before having sex... but it wasn't like he and Eren weren't friends or friendly before he found out Eren was pregnant... did his omega really think Levi was going to leave.  
"Levi?"  
"Uh... yeah, sorry?"  
Grandpa smiled  
"He'll be alright"  
Levi nodded, looking back to Viren. His son was so tiny and perfect, how could Eren think he could leave.

*  
Eren came downstairs and headed straight to the living room, grandpa offering him Reni immediately. His son was awake, but not crying, still he settled down and Reni began to feed when offered. He looked up to find Levi staring at him, he squirmed self consciously, he hated being watched like this... and this was the second time today his alpha was.  
He focused on Reni's soft chubby face, everything about the boy was just as perfect as his brother. Even if Levi left, as long as he had these two... he could go on.

When Reni was gone feeding, grandpa insisted on burping him. Eren nodded and the old man took his from his arms  
"You still look tired, you should get some more sleep, I'll watch over the three of them"  
Eren smiled  
"Mhmm, thankyou... its the big one that needs the most attention"  
Levi shrugged and Eren left. The alpha didn't know if Eren was really joking or not.

*  
Hanji and Armin arrived back mid afternoon, Armin was all smiles as he carried the shopping in, completely forgetting about the two sleeping babies... the whole reason for the party... both boys started to cry and Armin's smile dropped  
"Armin, leave that to Hanji, come help me with them"  
Hanji wasn't pleased, she made a big scene of pouting, but Levi ignored her, instead focusing on helping Armin settle Reni.  
Hanji disappeared to the kitchen before returning bag free, she sat and watched her two friends fuss over the tiny babies  
"Where's Eren?"  
"He's upstairs"  
"Still? He's been hiding all day..."  
"It's fine Hanji, he didn't get much sleep last night, and he's already been down, both boys were fed..."  
"But that's not fair... I want Eren time toooo"  
"Hanji, down girl. Inside voice, babies remember..."  
Hanji nodded  
"I guess I'll start getting things ready down here... why don't you go get some sleep too, we can watch the twins"  
"It's alright..."  
Grandpa interjected into the conversation   
"Levi, I'll watch them, go get some sleep, you already have bags under your eyes..."  
"I don't want to get too far out of routine, Eren says I can have a week off school and then I have to back"  
The alpha sounded like he'd been scolded severely by his omega and the old man laughed  
"He's one to talk, he's his own studies to do. He's already missed a heap of them, it's going to take a lot to catch up"  
Levi nodded, he felt bad for not knowing more about what Eren was doing in the way of schooling... he realised he didn't even know what Eren wanted to do once he graduated... he didn't seem the sort of omega to stay home and raise their family while Levi worked. Hell Levi didn't even know what he wanted to do. He pushed himself up and placed his son in his grandpas arms... forcing himself to remain calm as he walked upstairs and into their bedroom. Eren was sprawled across the bed, his face peaceful and Levi sighed, he wished Eren was always this carefree. His omega was shirtless, Levi stared at his fiancées belly. His eyes tracing the stretch marks... it was so surreal that less than a week ago, Eren was still pregnant with their babies... he reached his fingertips out, tracing the lines and Eren stiffened under his touch, he didn't stop until Eren woke up and pulled the blankets up to cover himself. Levi shook his head and climbed into bed with Eren, he didn't say anything, instead pulled him close and pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulder. The omega was still tense, but Levi could feel him calming. The alpha soon slipped into a heavy sleep and Eren did not long after, both sleeping through until Armin came and got them up. It was 6:30 and people were starting to arrive.

*  
Eren and Levi both came down to find the living room invaded. Farlan and Isabel were sitting on the floor, near where Reni and Viren lay on a soft thick playmat. Hanji and Erwin were talking suspiciously and Armin was flittering around like the social butterfly he was. Eren decided it had to be one of the weirdest parties he's ever seen. It was a game of "don't wake the baby" meets "Eren's out of hospital, we need to celebrate". Everything was done in half yell whispers and Levi rolled his eyes, Eren watched as he went to open his mouth, but grandpa beat him too it, asking why they were all whispering.

Hanji was the first to raise her tone, squealing excitedly because Eren was finally awake. The omega tried to smile, but he felt so damn guilty about earlier, that he made a beeline for the couch, asking Armin to sit next to him before Levi or Hanji could. Everyone seemed to notice that something was off with Eren, but no one mentioned it, the omega and Armin spent most of the night whispering to each other until Hanji decided enough was enough and pulled Armin away.

Eren flinched at the loss of Armin, Levi slipped into the now vacant seat, he took Eren's hand in his and squeezed  
"Levi, do you want to go grab that thing?"  
Levi looked confused and then nodded, if Eren wanted to do this now, he didn't mind at all. The alpha slipped from next to his omega, barely out the room before one of the twins began to cry.

Hanji scooped the crying baby up immediately, hushing him softly, and beginning to rock. Eren couldn't help but feel jealous, it was his son, not hers...  
"Hanji, I think he's hungry, pass him to Eren..."  
Hanji frowned at Isabel's words, but carried the boy over and passed him into Eren's arms, the omega smiled down at his son, Reni's small pink lips were moving and tiny bubbles were formed. Eren shifted in the chair, bringing the sofas blanket across to hide himself while he fed his son  
"Eren... you don't need to hide..."  
Hanji pulled the blanket off and Eren flinched  
"Doesn't he have the cutest tiny titties"  
The girl may have meant well, but in Eren's head he could hear Carla, mocking and laughing at him... his body shook, and his cheeks burned. Hanji didn't even seem to realise her mistake.

Armin came to his rescue, the blonde grabbing the blanket back and joked about how Levi wouldn't like them all seeing Eren half nakey, he laid the blanket back over so Eren was covered, before winking at Eren. He didn't miss the tears in Eren's eyes, he knew Eren knew, that Hanji had meant no harm and had gotten carried away. But he didn't like that Eren was crying at his own party.

Levi walked in, in his hand the box with what he and Eren had ordered. Immediately he could smell the distress coming from Eren, his omega didn't even look up at him. With no other choice, he grabbed Armin's arm and pulled him aside, asking what happened. Armin quickly explained what Hanji had done and said, Levi winced. She had no idea how badly she'd messed up. The two teens returned to the living room, Eren had brought his legs up, preventing anyone from sitting next to him and Levi hated it. He came around to the other side of the sofa and sat on the arm so he could lean into talk to Eren. He asked his omega if he was still alright to go ahead and Eren nodded. Levi wiped the tears from Eren's face and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright! Listen up, we have something to say!"  
Viren started crying and Levi looked at the baby  
"I said we have something to say... not you baby boy. Isabel why don't you get him for me?"  
Isabel's eyes went wide, she nodded and crawled across the floor before gently picking up the crying boy, Viren began to quite, still grizzling slightly

"This was one of the first things that Eren and I decided after the twins were born. Armin, it's time to open the box"  
Everyone stared at the blonde teen curiously as he took the box from Levi's hands and Eren made space, the omega patted the space next to him and Armin sat, clearly confused.  
The first item he pulled out was a bright pink sash, he laid it across his lap. The next was a plastic tiara and wand, which did nothing to ease his confusion. The last thing was a sky blue shirt, Eren grabbed the box from Armin's lap and dropped it on floor. Everyone watched as Armin help the shirt up and stared at the front of it. Quickly he dropped it to his lap and stripped the shirt he had on off, replacing it with the blue one, and then the sash, and finally the tiara  
"Are... are you sure?"  
"Yeah... now stand up so everyone can see"  
Armin stood smiling widely. The blue shirt read No1 godfather, the sash the same but in sparkling silver writing  
"Armin's godfather to the twins, he's been my friend since before I can remember and he's put up with all my shit. He's the only one I fully trust to look after them if something was to happen to Levi and I"   
Armin beamed at Eren's words, and said a silent prayer that nothing would happen to his friends... he so wasn't ready to be a father just yet.  
"I told you he'd wear the tiara..."  
Eren poked his tongue out at his alphas words, he hadn't doubted for a second that Armin wouldn't.  
Eren placed the now burped Reni into Armin's arms, his friend couldn't stop smiling as he cooed down at the baby  
"Tonight, I want to show you how to bath them properly..."  
Armin nodded, not breaking eye contact with Reni  
"Eren... are you really sure?"  
"Yeah... you and grandpa are my family. I can't trust people outside my family... I don't trust them..."  
Armin nodded, he understood what Eren meant.  
"Guys, is it cake time?"  
Hanji's voice cut through the room, everyone but Eren agreed. Armin told his friend to wait and disappeared with Reni into the kitchen, Hanji disappeared after him.

Armin was back before Hanji, he sat down and pushed the container or chocolate custard into Eren's hand  
"I saw how you happy you looked eating that yoghurt earlier, I know you like chocolate, so maybe this might taste a bit better"  
Eren smiled at Armin, he loved this kid so damn much! He peeled the container open and dipped the spoon in, moaning as the first spoonful landed against his tongue  
"Armin, I freaking love you!"  
Levi let out a small growl  
"Didn't I warn you what would happen if you ever growled at me again?"  
"I wasn't growling at you, I was growling at the chocolate custard"  
"Riiiiight"  
Hanji carried the cake they'd baked that afternoon in. It was chocolate decorated with cream and strawberries. Eren eyed it, unimpressed that he couldn't eat it. Congratulations had been scrawled across the top and Eren assumed Hanji had written it. The girl waited until everyone had taken photos before slicing it, handing a thick piece to Eren. 

Eren sighed and passed it to Armin, chocolate custard wasn't quiet as appealing now  
"Eren! You have to have cake it us! Out of all of you're the only one allowed to be faaaat, don't let us be fat on our own"  
Eren sniffled, he took Reni back into his arms and stood, walking from the room, crying softly.  
"Hanji!"  
"What did I say?"  
"You might be teasing him as a joke between friends, but don't forget, he's only just gotten home, he's feeling all out of whack and you've teased him about his boobs and now about being fat..."  
Armin looked at Levi, the alpha already walking from the room. Hanji sat in silence, Farlan and Isabel were eating their cake quietly, Viren laying in Isabel's lap.

Eren was curled up with Reni when Levi entered the room, he crossed to their bed and sat on the edge  
"Don't... don't touch me... please"  
Levi pulled his hand back  
"Eren?"  
"I can't... I can't go back down... I know Hanji was joking... but it's like before, all I hear is mum... and I'm scared... so please... don't make me go back down"  
Levi's anger at the situation faded into worry, his omega was suffering and he couldn't fix it  
"Levi... can you go back down... you should hang out with your friends... I'll be alright..."  
"I'm not leaving you when you're scared"  
"Please, I just need some space right now"  
"Do you want me to take him?"  
"No... I've got Reni, go make sure Viren is alright..."  
Levi sighed heavily as he left the room. He hoped things wouldn't be too awkward when he came back to the living room.

Hanji was sitting on the floor, Erwin was next to her, his arm draped over her shower and the pair were talking quietly. Levi crossed the room and scooped up Viren, he brought his son on to his chest and held the boy close, before taking the spot that Eren had left  
"How's Eren?"  
"He'll be alright, you know, hormones and all that"  
Levi tried to smile, but everyone was looking at him with concern  
"It's alright, he even kicked me out the room. He just needs a little space, so you mob have a choice, you can sit around being all silent and awkward or we can put a movie or something on and hang out, because I have no idea when we're going to be able to next"  
"As long as it's not cartoons..."  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"Mhmm... Eren was mean, he said if we were going to behave like kids, we had to watch cartoons"  
Hanji explained for Farlan and Isabel, Isabel starting giggling at the mental image of Eren scolding them  
"Yeah, he's certainly head strong"  
Hanji looked at Erwin as he spoke, she nodded in agreement before adding quietly  
"About somethings..."  
Levi wasn't impressed by Hanji's after comment, but let it drop  
"I'm going to lay Viren down with Eren and Reni, pick something decent while I'm gone"  
Levi disappeared back upstairs and Armin took control of the remote. The 5 teens were soon fighting over what to watch.

Levi smiled from the doorway watching them all, the only thing that would make this moment even better, was if Eren was here to enjoy it all... instead of hiding in their room. He sighed and and forced himself into the room, snatching the remote from Armin and flicking it to cartoons  
"What can I say? My omega trained me well?"  
In the end they ended up sticking to cartoons, until finally around 10, they all called it a night. The teens asked Levi to say goodbye to Eren for them and the alpha said he would. Hanji hovered awkwardly before finally leaving, Levi sighed. He'd have to talk to her later about all of this.  
Armin and Levi cleaned the mess up, and grandpa settled down to watch TV. 

The pair of teens headed up to where Eren was hiding, the omega relieved the night was finally over. He watched in confusion though, as Armin stripped off is shirt and sash  
"You promised to show me how to bath them..."  
Eren smiled  
"You're still up for it?"  
"Of course! Now get out of bed and teach me"

Levi and Eren carried their twins into the bathroom, Armin behind. The showed their friend how much water to use in the bath and how warm it should be. Armin ended up getting completely soaked and peed on, Eren couldn't help but laugh at his friends face of wonder turning into confusion and then disgust. Armin decided he'd been traumatised forever, but still helped wash the other baby. Three people in the small space made things complicated, but after the night Eren had had, both teens were relieved to see him smiling.


	25. 25

The weeks had passed in one long blur, or at least that's how it felt to Eren. His babies were now 6 weeks old and he finally starting to feel normal in his own skin again. Levi and Armin were back at school and the twins were finally letting them sleep through the night.

Eren sighed, he once again tried to convince his hair to sit down, but even pulled into a ponytail, it still didn't want to cooperate  
"Eren, I'm leaving!"  
His alpha stumbled through the bathroom door, still trying to pull his shirt on, Eren shook his head, tugging Levi's shirt down for him, he pressed a kiss to his alphas lips  
"Go, you'll be late"  
"Mhmm..."  
Levi kissed him again  
"Let me know how you go today?"  
"Will do... now get out already!"  
Levi ducked back into their bedroom and kissed their sons goodbye, before running down the stairs and out the door to catch up with Armin.

Eren sighed, he straightened his shirt again and took a deep breath. He started work today, from 9-1 he'd be working at the obstetricians clinic. He was still slightly confused about what was going to happen once he got there, or why the woman had called him, but today was his first day and he was excited.  
Walking back to their bedroom he scooped up his boys, he'd become a pro at this, he carried both boys downstairs and through to grandpa. Grandpa took Reni and Eren carried Viren into the lounge room, they changed the boys before heading out to the car.

Eren hummed impatiently, he couldn't stop bouncing his leg, still not sure what to expect. His grandpa didn't speak as they drove. It took forever to reach the clinic, grandpa parked and the four got out, Eren needed a minute to get his courage up before entering. Grandpa put an arm around his waist and the four made their way through the door.

The clinic was basically empty, one woman sat in the corner waiting. They both took a seat, the twins snugged safely in their arms.  
"Hi Eren, I've just got one more patient, then I'll get you to come through"  
Eren nodded and smiled nervously, he had no idea how he should feel. His phone vibrated, his ringtone for Levi filling the reception. He slid his phone awkwardly out and hit answer, trying to soothe his now crying son  
"Levi... you made him cry..."  
Eren held the phone out, letting Levi hear Viren's cry, before returning the device to his ear  
"So why are you calling?"  
"To see how you got on"  
"Well I'm in the waiting room with two crying babies... shit, I'll call you later"  
Eren hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, the woman who'd entered, still hadn't come back, but the receptionist had waved him over  
"Here, I'll get you to fill this in for me Eren, she shouldn't be too much longer"  
Eren nodded and looked down at the from. He knew pretty much none of it, he walked back to his grandpa  
"I'll swap you the baby for the paperwork"

His grandpa laughed lightly and laid Reni on Eren's free shoulder, taking the paperwork from him. It asked for things like Eren's bank account details ect, no wonder Eren had looked so clueless. The man filled out what he could and left what he couldn't. Eren was quiet content to hold both his sons, so the old man let him.  
"Hi Eren, let me help you"  
The woman who'd once been his obstetrician busied herself taking Reni from his shoulder, immediately cooing over him  
"Come on through..."  
She led him and grandpa past her examination room and to a small office, the three squeezed inside, Eren still completely confused  
"So, how have you been?"  
"Up and down, getting better"  
"And these two little princes?"  
"Good, great, it was rough at first, but grandpa and Armin make things heaps easier"  
"I can imagine... now I bet you're confused why you're here?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Well, in my line of work, I don't always see the nicest of things. Sometimes we have omegas in, who aren't really comfortable or they've been abused and have no one on their side... what I would like, is for you to come in with them each time they have an appointment, just hold their hands, talk to them, little things like that..."  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Is that alright? Like legally?"  
"It's fine, I'm hiring you an assistant and you'll need to sign a confidentiality form"  
"But the twins..."  
"You can bring them with you, and you won't need to come in everyday, I can call or message you, or if you want you can come in and help in the main reception"  
"I don't understand though, why me?"  
"Well, you're such a sweetheart and you haven't had the easiest life, I feel like you'll understand the patients just fine. But it's completely up to you"  
"I... I can try..."  
"Sweet, now those forms, how did you go with them?"  
"Grandpa filled them in..."  
"Alright grandpa, how did you go?"  
"Some details I don't have on me, but I can take them home and bring them back done"  
"That's fine, welcome aboard Eren, we can get you started today, it'll just be paperwork at first, I hope you're ok with that?"  
"Yeah, that's fine"  
"What's he looking at in the way of pay?"  
"I'm sorry, I can't afford to pay you much at the moment, but I'm actually planning on expanding the clinic, and moving more towards taking omega clients. The base wage is $10 an hour, and given that you'll be working 20 hours a week, that'll be $200, it's not much..."  
"No, its fine, its better than what I'm making at the moment"  
Eren shot the woman a smile   
"And... it'll look good on a resume in the future"  
"Yep, so we'll make sure you can learn as much as possible here"  
"Thank you, I really needed this..."  
"It's alright, now I think my next patient should be here, so I'll have you in the reception for now, you can settle the twins down in here if you like, no one comes down here"  
"Alright, I'll grab the mat and stuff from the car..."

The woman handed Reni to grandpa, and Eren laid Viren on the office table, taking the keys from the old man. He tried not to show how excited he was at having his first job. He grabbed the twins things from the car and hurried back and to the office, it was just grandpa and the twins  
"I'm proud of you Eren, you gave me 2 gorgeous great grandsons and now you have a job"  
"I'm so nervous... I keep waiting to wake up"  
The pair settled the twins down on their play mat, both boys settling back into sleep, tiny hands holding each other  
"I guess it's time to start..."  
"Yep, I'll be back at 1, if you need anything call me"  
"Alright"  
Eren gave his grandpa a big hug before walking the man out. The young woman working reception let him through and placed a stack of files in front of him, he was supposed to organise them and file them away, she took just enough time to explain what to do, before returning back to her own work.

For Eren, the day flew by, 1pm was there before he knew it, he smiled broadly at his grandpa when the man entered  
"You can go now if you want, the doc will be done with her patient soon, so go grab your kids, I'll tell her where you are if she comes out first"  
Eren finished the file he was on and carefully placed it away, he existed the reception and went to great his grandpa, he was on top of the world.

His grandpa handed him back his paperwork, it was competed and Eren thanked him  
"She's in with a patient at the moment, and the twins have slept through, so we can wait until she's done before heading down..."  
Eren didn't want to risk doing something wrong and his grandpa seemed to understand, the pair sat and waited until the obstetrician came out smiling  
"Eren, how'd you go today?"  
"It was good, it went so fast!"  
"That's great and you've got your forms all filled in"  
"Yep, here they are"  
He handed them over and the woman gave them a quick read  
"Nice, well, why don't you go pick the twins up and head home... I'll see you right and early tomorrow"  
"Yes, thankyou"  
Eren couldn't stop smiling, the two moved through the corridor and collected Reni and Viren, both babies only stirring slightly.

*  
Viren was crying by the time they got home. It was kind of a rush to get both boys inside and calmed. One dirty nappy and 2 fed children later, he was sitting down to look at his homeschooling stuff, he hoped everything would be this easy. It wasn't like he was stupid or a bad student, his home life had pretty much robbed him of thinking he'd every had a chance. He settled down and worked straight through until Levi and Armin finally arrived home, Levi scolding Eren gently for not messaging him or replying. Eren facepalmed, he'd turned his phone off for work. He moved his books off he coffee table and cleared space next to him for Levi, his alpha pulling him close and he snuggled into Levi's warmth  
"So... how was it?"  
"Good, and I can bring the twins into work too"  
"Awesome, so what are you going to be doing?"  
"Reception work and she wants me to sit in with some omegas..."  
Levi nodded, he knew too well that there were alphas happy to get an omega pregnant and then leave them.  
The pair remained snuggled until Eren's stomach growled  
"Eren... you didn't eat lunch did you..."  
"I forgot..."  
"Eren..."  
"No really, I did. Promise. I was so excited for work... and then I forgot all about it, even when we got home I forgot about it..."  
"You need to eat"  
"Feed me?"  
Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren blushed. His alpha had been trying to make him feel comfortable with his body, but Eren still wasn't ready for sex, he didn't know why, but that's where his mind went  
"Pervert. Honey on toast?"  
"Please"  
Levi gave Eren a quick kiss, obediently heading into the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with warm toast and a glass of juice. The omega took it gratefully and Reni started to swirm, Levi laid down on the floor next to him and gently played with Reni's tiny fingers. He heard the sound of a photo being taken, he looked up to see Armin taking photos of him  
"It's for Eren... I promise"  
Eren nodded, waving his piece of toast around  
"You're lucky your the godfather..."  
Armin nodded  
"I know, I know. No photos on Facebook... Eren, you should get Facebook"  
"And who would I add Armin?"  
"Me, Grandpa, Levi, Hanji, Isabel, Farlan, Erwin... Jean"  
Eren scrunched his face up at Jean's name  
"I know he's a dick, but he does ask how you're doing from time to time... and remember Connie and Marco? They ask too..."  
"Are Connie and Sasha still dating?"  
"You'll have to sign up!"  
"Levi..."  
"They're still together. Armin, if he doesn't want Facebook he doesn't have to have one"  
"But... I want to show my godbabies off!"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"And you can... just not online"  
Armin grumbled, but the smile showed he wasn't really angry  
"Fine... now that you're done grumbling, hand me the remote"  
Levi waved his hand around and Armin grabbed the TV remote, he flicked through the channels and settled on some day time soap opera  
"You can't possibly be watching this..."  
"Sure I can, it's actually pretty good. See that blonde woman, well her sister just slept with the fiancé, but the fiancé is actually the son of the boss of the rival company..."  
"You can't possibly know all that"  
"Armin... I was pregnant and then I was recovering from being pregnant, I watched a lot of TV"  
Armin nodded  
"He's serious. He used to text me and keep me updated..."  
"Ok, now I know you have to be messing with me"  
Eren broke into a wide grin and Armin sat down next to him, punching him lightly in the arm  
"Levi, change the channel already"  
"Nope, we're going to finish the episode"  
"So I heard you had a good day at work"  
"Yeah, it was nice to get out..."  
Armin nodded, the first two weeks after Eren came home was hard for all them. More than once he woke up, hearing Eren crying in the bathroom, it'd lead to a lot of late night conversations, but Eren was still seeing his counsellor, and seemed to be getting back to where he was.

Eren placed the plate back down on the table and yawned, he picked his text book up and started flicking through it  
"Why don't you take a nap"  
"Noooo, I'm trying to get into a routine, and the twins into a routine..."  
"It's a house full of men... how much of a routine are you expecting?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Don't make me demote you from godparent"  
Armin gasped, he turned to Eren with his wide blue eyes shimmering  
"No Armin... it's not going to work"  
Armin smiled  
"Damn it, I spent years perfecting my fake tears"  
"Well you need to work harder on them. Go get your homework, I want to get as much as I can done today"  
Armin sighed and dragged himself from the couch  
"You too Levi"  
"Nope, I'm playing with the children"  
"You can either bath them or you can do your homework"  
"But it's not bath time yet..."  
"Exactly"  
Eren smirked as Levi sighed, he rolled over and crawled across the floor to grab his bag. He and Armin both had maths to work on, Eren found up his own maths work, the three smashed it out before dinner. Eren smiled happily.

Levi and Armin made dinner, it'd become their thing. Eren fed his sons and burped them before settling them both down, upstairs. He yawned and stretched, deciding he was definitely taking a shower after dinner and then heading to bed early. 

He headed downstairs, something was burning. He walked into the kitchen to find his alpha and best friend having a tea towel fight  
"You guys do realise that dinners on fire, right?"  
"Shit!"  
Levi turned the over down and Armin pulled the door open, both peering inside at the meat they'd just cremated.  
"New plan. Take away"  
Eren sighed  
"Levi. You can't keep wasting your money. Armin, you can't rely on grandpas credit card all the time, now get out the kitchen... and go apologise to grandpa"  
Both teens walked off like small children who'd been scolded.

Eren sighed, he pulled the remainder of what was once chops from the oven. He eyed the mess with disgust. He opened the fridge and hunted around. He decided on something easy, Mashed potato, salad and lamb. It was impossible to stuff up. He smiled as he brought the plates into the dining room. His own serving was less than half the size of the others, but he had a little bit of everything, so no one could complain. He ate silently, letting Levi and Armin fill Grandpa in on what they'd done at school. When he was done he excused himself and headed upstairs. The shower was calling his name.

Standing in the shower he yawned in the warm water, he was so damn sleepy, he looked down at his tummy, he was still pudgy and sighed, it was a total mess. Tears welled in his eyes. He hated how his body looked, even if Levi told him he was prefect and he loved him. His alpha had spent so many nights kissing Eren's stomach, telling him he loved him, but he was still struggling with it. Only really feeling like himself, when he was fully clothed. He winced at the knock on the door  
"Busy!"  
Levi disregard what he'd called out, walking in and pulling the shower curtain back. Eren turned away  
"Levi..."  
"Eren, don't hide... let me see you"  
The omega shook his head and Levi sighed  
"Please, I miss you"  
Eren turned the taps off and pushed past Levi, grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around him so his belly was covered  
"Better?"  
"Eren..."  
Levi closed the space and pulled his omega close, he nuzzled against Eren's neck, breathing him in deeply. The two stayed like that until Levi finally let go  
"You need to do the dishes..."  
Eren once again pushed past him, heading straight to their room. Drying quickly, he dressed and checked the twins, planting a kiss on the foreheads of both boys. Inside he was scolding himself over his actions, but he just couldn't help it. This was something he needed to work out in his own head first... he knew he wasn't alone, that his family loved him, but they just didn't seem to understand. With a sigh, he crossed and crawled into bed. Setting an alarm for 11. 

*  
Levi still wasn't in bed when he awoke at 11. Eren pushed it from his mind. He turned the light on and moved to check his twins. Levi must have bathed them while he was sleeping. He fed and burped both boys before laying them down. He then left the room to find Levi.

Eren found his alpha sleeping on the couch, his long form didn't look comfortable at all. He sat down on the floor and ran his fingers through Levi's hair. His alpha was trying... and he was hurting him... gently he shook Levi awake  
"Come to bed"  
Levi shook his head  
"Levi... please come to bed..."  
Levi stared at him, Eren bit his lip and looked away  
"I'm sorry... I know it's hard for you... and I'm trying..."  
"I know you're trying, but I wish you could see how perfect and wonderful you are. You mean the world to me Eren. Even if you're struggling to love yourself, I love you more than anything in this world... so believe in me"  
Tears rolled down Eren's face, his alpha pulled him in tight, rubbing Eren's back as the omega cried.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry..."  
"I know... and I'm sorry I'm not comfortable showing you my belly... I keep hearing Hanji joking about it... but it's always in my mums voice..."  
"I don't know what to say... but I'm not them..."  
"I know... I just hate myself... it's always stuck in my head"  
"Well... how about this... let's go to bed, and just snuggle... nothing else, I want to hold you as you sleep"  
Eren snorted, pulling back from Levi  
"You, big bad alpha, you"  
"Yep"  
Levi sat up properly before standing and helping Eren up. He kept a firm hold around Eren's waist as the made their way up to their room. Levi kissed each of his sons, and then stripped for bed, holding his hand out to invite Eren in with him. The omega sighed. Levi had taken a small step for him... he needed to take one too  
"Get in bed and close your eyes"  
Levi nodded, he heard Eren move around, and then the omega climbed in with him. Eren curled into Levi, nuzzling and kissing Levi's neck, Levi ran his hand up Eren's leg, he noticed the lack of pants, but kept his mouth shut. He let Eren settle in his arms, whispering how much he loved his omega, into Eren's ear. Eren soon fell asleep in his arms. Both sleeping through until 7.

*  
By his second week, Eren had a good idea what he was doing, he hadn't been asked to sit in on any exams yet, but that was alright, he was enjoying playing receptionist. He'd progressed onto taking bookings now and basic computer work. He looked to the clock again, it was a little after 11. He had to leave at 12 today, due to an appointment with his counsellor. He rubbed his face and got back to work, only to have sobs reach his ears. The obstetrician hurried out the room and asked Eren to come with her, it was the first time he'd been called in.

He slipped out from the reception, following the woman down to the examination room. A young woman sat crying on the examination room, he moved into the room and came around her side. He sat quietly and pulled her close, the woman folding into his arms. He didn't even realise they were alone until after the woman began to calm. She wiped her eyes and tried to smile  
"It's alright, you don't need to force yourself..."  
"I'm alright now, thankyou"  
Eren took the hint and left, the obstetrician slipping into the room as he slipped out. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but the woman wasn't crying anymore.

He returned to the reception desk still confused. The phone started ringing and he took the call, he couldn't help but give his full attention to the caller, but the woman was still in his mind. He finished the call and looked up, the same woman was smiling at him now  
"Sorry, it's my first and my partner couldn't come in today..."  
"That's fine, do you know how far along you are?"  
"6 weeks"  
Eren nodded  
"You're doing much better than I was at 6 weeks... I was pretty much a mess"  
The woman blinked at him  
"Oh, you're an omega too, no wonder you felt so comforting. How olds your child now?"  
She turned slightly pink  
"They're 9 weeks, alpha boys..."  
The woman winced and Eren nodded as he tapped away on the keyboard  
"So, would you like to make another appointment now? Or maybe talk to your partner and then give us a call?"  
"Its in a month right?"  
"Yep"  
"I'll make it now... will you still be here then? I mean if it's alright with you... if he can't come..."  
"Sure"  
Eren smiled brightly, as he booked an appointment during the hours he worked. He handed her the card, she thanked him before leaving.

He watched her walk out the clinic, not able to stop the smile on his lips, his co-receptionist punched him lightly. The day seemed much shinier after that.  
Even at counselling he found himself telling his counsellor about the woman, he was the happiest his counsellor had every seen him. The woman joked about it and he left still smiling.

*  
His good mood didn't last long after Armin and Levi got home. His alpha had gotten into a fight at school and now had a pretty impressive black eye. Levi told him not to fuss and Eren tried not to let on how much that had stung. He threw himself into his homework, trying hard not to cry. Levi busied himself with the twins and Armin hovered awkwardly.

Armin and Levi disappeared to make dinner, Eren busied himself bathing the twins, he couldn't face Levi. He knew that school fights were nothing uncommon, hell he'd been in a more than a few in his time, but his nerves were shot. He dried both his children and laid them down in their cribs, before heading for a shower himself.   
He didn't go down for dinner, instead curled up in bed, he'd moved both twins so they were next to him.

"Eren, dinner time"  
Levi's voice cut through the room  
"I'm not hungry"  
"Come on, you need to eat"  
"Levi, I said I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep"  
Levi sighed heavily. He didn't know what to say. He felt frustrated, almost like he was in a rut, and today had been the final straw, some little shit had tried to bring up the fact he was a father and how the mother must be a slut. He couldn't help but snap.   
"Eren?"  
"Levi... just... I need some space, please..."  
Levi left, but Armin soon replaced him, sitting down on the other side of the twins, he smiled down at the blinking babies, both boys seemed happy and alert.  
"Levi sent you didn't he?"  
"Sort of... but I saw how upset you got over his black eye"  
"He's supposed to be keeping his head down... and I know I'm being stupid... but I had such a good day at work and then he came home like that..."  
"Wanna know what happened?"  
"Do I want to know?"  
"Some kid was picking a fight because he has kids, the little shit tried to call you a slut and he snapped"  
It was kind of nice to know that Levi was out protecting his honour... but his good day was still shattered. The pair laid there in silence, both playing with the twins  
"Armin, you coming back down? Dinners getting cold..."  
Armin looked towards the doorway, smiling at Levi like he hadn't dobbed him in  
"Yep, Eren and I will be down in a minute"  
"Armin, I'm not hungry"  
"Nope, you're hangry, now come feed your face"  
Armin climbed off the bed and pulled Eren along with him. The omega sighed as he looked down at his plate. He didn't feel like food at all.

"So, what happened at work today?"  
Eren looked at Armin, his friend poked his tongue out  
"I... I got invited to an ultrasound..."  
"How does one get invited?"  
"Um... this woman, she was crying so I was asked to sit with her for a bit, when she came out, she apologised, she was upset because her partner couldn't be there... so asked me to sit in with her next time, if he can't come again..."  
Armin let out an excited squeel  
"Eren, that's awesome! This is what you get for being so adorable! No wonder you had such a good morning"  
"Yeah, and counselling went well too..."  
Armin nodded and stuffed more food in his mouth, across the table Levi was frowning. Armin suspected that his friend knew he ruined a good day for Eren  
"And what about you Levi, why is my grandson sporting a black eye?"  
Levi winced  
"I... got into a fight with a moron..."  
"You should see the other guy"  
Armin poked his tongue out and Levi nodded  
"No more fighting. Just ignore the idiots, they're not worth it"  
Levi nodded, returning to picking at his food.

Eren finished what he could, before heading into the kitchen. He placed the leftovers into a container and then started on the dishes. Armin came in and started drying while Eren washed, they worked in a comfortable silence. Levi brought both his and grandpas plates in, Armin nodded at his friend and let Levi alone with Eren  
"Eren, I'm sorry... I fucked up your day didn't I?"  
"Armin told me what happened... you can't do things like that... especially over me"  
"I couldn't let him say it... you're not a slut, and I won't have anyone saying you are"  
Eren snorted  
"I kind of was... a bit of a slut... for you I mean"  
Levi came up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around his omega  
"Don't ever say that... you aren't. I love you and I won't let you run yourself down"  
Eren leant his head back and pressed as kiss to Levi's cheek  
"I was joking..."  
"It still hurts"  
Eren nodded, plunging his hands back into the warm water  
"Just... just don't get into anymore fights... I can't cope with seeing you like that"  
Levi nodded, pressing kisses against Eren's neck   
"Alright... so was work really that good?"  
"Yeah, I really like working there... what about you? Any plans on what you want to do in the future?"  
"Nah, I don't want to think about that until after Mikasa's trial..."  
Eren hummed, his alpha didn't need him telling him off again. He forced himself to finish the dishes, ignoring the way Levi had started to grind up against him, the alpha probably didn't even realise he was. When the dishes were done he slipped from Levi's arms and out the room. He didn't want to admit he'd started to slick, the idea of sex scared him...

He slipped into the bathroom and leant against the counter, arousal in the air. He let out a small whimper and laid his head on the vanity  
"Eren?"  
"Don't... don't come in Levi"  
His alpha ignored his words, Eren could smell the alphas arousal responding to his smell. Eren blushed as Levi pulled him up and away from the vanity, the alpha held him against his chest, nuzzling against Eren's neck, the omega tilted his head away to give Levi more space  
"Mmm... I miss you..."  
"I miss you too..."  
Levi pulled off Eren's neck and pressed a hungry and desperate kiss to Eren's lips, the omega opening his mouth to accomodate Levi's probing tongue. Eren sighed into Levi mouth, hands coming up to push Levi away.  
He looked away from his alpha  
"I'm sorry... I... I'm scared..."  
Levi didn't laugh like Eren had expected  
"I know... but... you're on contraceptives now... and I'll be with you... no matter what happens"  
"I'm still scared. My body is a mess... and... and..."  
Levi silenced his omega with a kiss  
"Your body is not a mess... you are perfect..." 

Eren bit his lip, Levi's hands began to wonder, he flinched unmeaningly when Levi's fingers brushed over his stomach  
"Alright, stomachs off limits..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Eren its fine, how many times do I need to tell you"  
Levi pulled Eren in for another kiss  
"We... can touch... but, not with the twins in the room"  
Eren rushed to finish his sentence, turning even redder  
"You're so adorable..."  
Eren shook his head, he let Levi's run his hands down his back and squeeze his arse, he let out a small moan as he started to slick again  
"Eren, turn around for me and place your hands against the vanity"  
Eren nodded, he obeyed his alpha, sticking his arse back to grind against Levi  
"That's not playing fair"  
Levi grabbed the top of Eren's pj pants and pulled them down, with his underwear, the sweet smell of slick filled the room and Levi growled, he sunk to his knees behind Eren, his hands gripping his omegas hips, as he buried his face into Eren's crack, his tongue lapping at the spilling slick  
"Fuuuuuuck... Eren, you taste amazing..."  
Eren moaned, he needed this more than he'd admit. He needed to feel Levi against him, reminding him he had nothing to be afraid of. Eren was just as tight as he remembered, he slid his fingers inside, Eren grinding back onto them  
"Levi..."  
Levi slid back up, continuing to open his omega, he nipped lightly at Eren's shoulders, he wished he could see his omega completely naked, but Eren needed more time. He slid his fingers free from Eren, a tremble rippled through the omega and Levi stopped  
"Are you alright..."  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I... please..."  
Levi nodded, he lined up with Eren's entrance, he took Eren's hand in his and intertwined their fingers  
"I love you..."  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, Levi slowly sinking inside  
"Fuuuuck... you're so tight..."  
Eren was so warm and wet and delicious, Levi had to fight not to come right then. The alpha waiting until Eren began to rock his hips, he took as it as a sign to start moving, he kept his thrusts slow, but deep, Eren turning into a mess in front of him  
"You can move faster"  
Eren's words fell between pants, his eyes opened as Levi picked up his pace, he wanted his fiancé move behind him, feeling his own orgasm beginning to build.  
"Eren, I'm going to knot..."  
Eren nodded, he came as Levi knotted him, his alpha holding him tight as he came. Levi pressed kisses to Eren's neck and shoulders   
"Are you alright?"  
Eren hummed  
"I... needed that..."  
Levi smirked, he snuggled closer to Eren, well he chose to believe he was closer  
"I was scared... earlier... it scared me that you got into a fight... and I wasn't just scared for you... I was scared of you..."  
Levi pulled back, his eyes meeting Eren's in the mirrors, his omega was serious, he looked down, but Eren squeezed his hand   
"That's... why I needed this... I needed to feel you like this... I know you wouldn't hurt me..."  
Levi nodded  
"I'm sorry... I just lost my head... I never wanted you to be scared of me"   
Levi slid from Eren, the omega whining at the loss  
"Hold still, I'll clean you up"  
Eren smiled  
"Best alpha ever?"  
"Best omega ever..."  
Through the bathroom door they heard one of their sons begin to cry, Eren giggled and Levi began to clean him gently. Redressing him in his pj and underwear.

The pair both washed their hands, Eren bit his lip as he walked, it felt so weird to be knotted after so many weeks. Levi smirked as he watched his omega move, he hated that Eren had been scared, but it was nice to feel close to Eren again... at least physically. He shook his head, he needed to focus, Eren was asking him for something  
"I... may have still been in the bathroom..."  
Eren blushed and looked down  
"Well, sorry to dampen the mood, but babies need changing"  
Levi wrinkled his nose, taking Reni from Eren, he shook his head, laughingly scolding his son for breaking up his time with daddy... His omega started changing Viren, both then deciding it was bed time... even though it was only just on 8.

*  
Eren sighed, he had nothing to do at work at the moment and Mikasa's trial was on his mind. The date had finally been set. He didn't really understand why she had to go to trial, she'd admitted her guilt... he sighed again. His co-receptionist looked over her glasses at him  
"Why don't you go check your twins, it gets a bit boring from time to time"  
Eren nodded, he rolled his chair back and walked out the reception and down to the small office his babies were inhabiting. He smiled down at them, both boys awake and wriggling. He cooed over both of them, Viren grabbing at his fingers.

"Hi Eren"  
Eren jumped and turned around, he hadn't expected to see Mr Smith anytime soon   
"Hi, what brings you here?"  
He knew full well what brought the man here  
"Mikasa's trials coming up, I wanted to check in with you"  
"And you came to my workplace?"  
"Well I wanted to talk to you, you haven't heard anything for a while have you?"  
Eren shook his head   
"There's a chance they'll call you as a witness, I just wanted to ask if you had any questions?"  
Eren picked up Reni so he wouldn't have to look at the man  
"He's adorable, they both are... they take after Levi don't they"  
"Yeah, apart from their eyes... I reckon they're both alphas... and no... well I suppose... I do have one question. What's going to happen to her?"  
"Well that's what the trial will decide"  
"I don't want her to end up locked away. I want her to get the help she needs"  
"Not a lot of people would say that..."  
"I know. I was mad at her for so long, but now... I don't have time. I just want her to get help and stay away from my family..."  
"Levi got lucky when he found you... oh I'm supposed to invite you all over for dinner, my wife wants to meet your children..."  
"You'll have to talk to Levi about it, it's been a while since he's seen Erwin, so tell him to come visit sometime"  
Mr Smith nodded  
"I suppose I should let you get back to work, I'll have Erwin talk to Levi. It was nice to see you again Eren, and nice to meet Viren and Reni"  
Mr Smith saw himself out and Eren returned to the reception.

He spent the rest of the work day thinking of Mikasa. He wondered where she was and if she was alright. He didn't know if he should mention this to Levi and by the time 1pm came round, he'd exhausted himself thinking. Grandpa helped him strap the twins in, Eren remembered they needed nappies, to the two wound up going shopping. Eren's first shopping trip with the twins. 

He tried to ignore his discomfort, people seemed to really love babies, he was over it by the 5th person who cooed over them. His nerves were shot by the end of the trip, more than relieved when they finally got back to the car. It felt good though, to buy things for his children with money he'd earned. He'd treated himself and brought a new pack of pens for his school work. It wasn't until he'd gotten home and settled with his work that he realised how ridiculous it was to consider pens a treat. He pulled his phone out and ordered pizza online for the rest of the family. That was more of a treat... and his treat would be avoiding dishes. 

Eren looked across the dining table, he'd forgotten where he was up to in his work, maybe he should have brought post-its. He looked at his phone, it was a little after 2.30, Levi would finish school soon. He sent the alpha a quick message asking him to pick some up on the way home. He didn't get a reply, but both twins had started crying. He deserted his work to take care of them. Still seated on the sofa when his friends arrived home. Levi came over flopped down on one side, kissing him quickly before saying hello to their boys. Armin sat on the other side, jokingly asking where his kiss was. He giggled a Eren blushed  
"How was school?"  
"Boring. How was work?"  
"I spent the whole day sighing... have you heard from Erwin recently?"  
"I don't know, I got busted for having my phone ringing in class and it's been off since. Buuuut I did get your post-it notes"  
"Sweet... that means I need to organise the dining table, also dinners organised, so no kitchen shenanigans for either of you"  
Armin pouted  
"Hear that Levi! I don't think he trusts us"  
"I know! And I thought we'd been getting better lately!"  
"Shut up and accept it. Now you 4 kiddies play nicely"  
Eren grabbed Levi's bag and found the post-its. His alpha had got a stack that had different colours in it  
"Best alpha ever"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"Noooo.... best bestfriend ever. He was going to get you all yellow"  
Eren raised an eyebrow, Levi looked back down to the babies  
"Not my fault..."  
"It just happy you got them, oh I picked up nappies too... don't ever go shopping with the twins... people are scary!"  
Eren disappeared into the dining room, Levi for up and followed him  
"What do you mean, people are crazy?"  
"Everyone was cooing over the boys... after today, well it was a bit much... but I splurged and brought pens!"  
Eren held the pack up smiling. Levi shook his head   
"That's hardly splurging brat!"  
"I know, but I like the pretty colours..."  
"We need to take you out and spoil you"  
"Nope, I'm good, besides, it's you, grandpa and Armin who deserve spoiling... putting up with me all the time..."  
Eren smiled as he closed his text book  
"I'm up for spoiling! You can spoil me anytime you want Eren!"  
Levi shot Armin a glare for interrupting their conversation   
"See! Armin agrees!"  
"Armin doesn't count"  
"Armin does too count"  
Eren nodded at Armin's words  
"You're always with the twins, we should go out, or do something..."  
"Well, the Smiths want us to come for dinner"  
Eren clamped his mouth shut, regretting the words  
"Eren?"  
"It's alright, I'll tell you later... but anyway..."  
"I do believe we were discussing how to spoil me!"  
Levi shook his head  
"He's like another kid"  
"Yep! At least with the twins you can pick them up and carry them around... and then they just fall asleep... this one can walk and talk"  
Armin pouted  
"I don't know Levi, I think I could piggyback him"  
Levi raised an eyebrow and Armin's eyes lit up  
"You said it! Now we have to try it!"  
"Guys... I don't think this will end well"  
Eren stood and moved from the table, turning his back to Armin   
"Ready?"  
Armin giggled, taking a small run and jump, Eren staggered slightly but didn't fall  
"Quick Levi! We need a photo! Can I put this on Facebook?"  
"Alright, just this once... consider it your treat!"  
Armin's eyes lit up, Eren was actually agreeing! Levi grabbed his phone out, opening the camera and snapping a few photos of Eren and Armin. His omega looked so happy... Levi had missed it so much. He closed his camera, he had a text from Erwin   
"Erwin wants us to go over for dinner tomorrow. Grandpa as well"  
Eren nodded  
"Armin will have to ride in the trunk"  
Armin shook his head as he slid from Eren's back  
"I'll see if Hanji can give me a lift"  
Eren tensed, he hadn't spoken to Hanji since the party   
"It's alright, I'll get Erwin to come pick you and grandpa up, I'll drive Eren and the twins"  
"But we still have to get home after"  
"Let's just deal with one things at a time!"  
Armin smiled  
"I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind baby sitting, we could go shopping!"  
"Nope, not shopping... not anytime soon, I splurged today"  
"Pens don't count as splurging"  
"I brought nappies too!"  
Levi rolled his eyes, before looking to Armin for support  
"We could game! It's been ages..."  
"That it has! Alright, everyone into Armin's room!"  
Armin nodded  
"Does that mean babies too?"  
"Nah, we can lay them down until dinner"  
Armin picked up Viren, Levi taking Reni. Eren grabbed snacks and the 5 headed upstairs. Spending the next few hours gaming, until the doorbell rang  
"I'll get it!"  
Armin took off downstairs and Eren turned his controller off  
"Dinner time..."  
Eren climbed off the bed, Levi following after, confused as to what Eren was talking about.

Armin was already laying the pizza out when the two came down  
"I told you I splurged..."  
"You don't even eat pizza..."  
"Nope, but you do..."  
"Best bestfriend!"  
"I know!"  
Eren walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bread, making himself some honey on toast. He rejoined his family in the dining room. Listening as they chatted away about their day. He smiled and nodded, Armin was talking about how bad his picture for art had turned out, he tried to be supportive... but Levi told him he didn't have words for how bad it was. Armin poked his tongue out, exclaiming how Levi's wasn't much better, the alpha didn't deny it and grandpa laughed openly at them.   
It'd been a shitty day, but things were looking up.


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the trial!!!  
> *chews fingernails nervously*

Levi smiled as Eren squirmed back into the blankets, he pulled his pillow over his head and groaned  
"Come on Eren, you're the one who said routine was important..."  
"I was wrong... so very wrong..."  
Levi laughed lightly and pulled the pillow up, so he could slide his own head under it and give Eren small secret kisses. Levi pulled away and smiled  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
Both their boys began to cry  
"I fucking hate it when you do that"  
Eren slid from the bed and across to their sons, he took one while Levi took the other  
"It's not my fault..."  
"It is! It's an alpha thing isn't it! You three are conspiring against me!"  
Levi smiled and poked his tongue out.  
The teens busied themselves changing their sons and Eren began feeding Reni first. Levi played with Viren so that he wasn't facing Eren. His omega still wouldn't let him see him shirtless, the alpha had given up on it. He let Eren cover himself with the blanket and passed Viren to him, taking Reni to burp him. Once both twins were taken care of, he laid them back down and Eren crawled back into bed. He didn't even seem to realise he was still shirtless. Levi didn't mention anything, he climbed into his side of the bed and Eren snuggled into him  
"I love the weekends..."  
"Well, I love you!"  
"Mhmm... now let me go back to sleep"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead, the twins had kept them both up last night, so if Eren wanted sleep... Eren was getting sleep.

The twins let them sleep in until 11, Eren smiled as he got up this time. He'd read all the online articles he could, but his sons seemed perfect content with 4 hour feeds. He slipped from the bed before realising he was shirtless, he looked back to Levi, his alpha was smiling and he bit down on his lip  
"It's alright Eren, I'll look away... but I'd rather not... I miss seeing all of you..."  
"Please..."  
Levi pulled Eren's pillow up and hid behind it. Waiting until his omega told him it was safe... well he'd fallen asleep again, waking when Eren took his pillow back.  
His omega pulled him in for a kiss and Levi let out a small moan, his hands roaming to Eren's side, he felt his omega tense and slid his fingers to Eren's back instead  
"I'm sorry... I got a bit excited..."  
"I noticed..."  
"So, do we have to get up yet?"  
"Nah... sleep is good, besides we'll be up late tonight..."  
"Mhmm..."  
Levi nuzzled against Eren's neck, his omega starting to loosen under his loving touches  
"Levi... I told you... no sex when the twins are in the room..."  
"I know... but you're too sexy..."  
The alpha bit gently on his omegas lip, pulling slightly before letting go. Levi ground his hips against Eren, sliding his hand back down and grabbing the omegas arse. Eren let out a small whimper, he nuzzled against Levi, rocking his hips  
"Bathroom..."  
Levi nodded, Eren slipping from the bed before him, the sweet smell of slick following him. Levi scrambled after him, catching his omega around the waist spinning him around and gripping Eren's thighs, the omega jumped up and wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, letting him carry him through to bathroom. His stomach hidden between them.

Levi groped at Eren's arse, his fingers teasing at Eren slick opening, the omega mewing at his touches. Eren didn't start to panic until Levi moved back to pull his underwear down, Levi pulled them down as fast as he could, pretending to close his eyes completely, but taking a good look at Eren's stomach. He had no idea what his omega was so sensitive over, sure it had stretch marks, and was a little soft, but Eren looked miles better than when he was stick thin. 

He slid back up and resumed kissing Eren, the omega soon moaning again. Levi kept his eyes locked on Eren's as he pulled down his own underwear, he grabbed his fiancés hips and pulled him to the edge of the vanity, slipping a little before finally lining up and sliding in. Eren let out a long obscene moan, the sounds of panting and squelching filled the bathroom, he wondered if Armin would babysit so he could have sex with Eren in bed, he wanted to lay his omega out and kiss every inch of Eren's gorgeous body. His omega came suddenly, a warm sticky mess spreading across both their bellies, Levi smirked, now he had an excuse to kiss and lick his omegas belly. The idea pushed him over the edge and he knotted, coming hard, Eren shuddering through his second orgasm. Levi showered his omega in kisses until his knot deflated, he slid out and moved back, before starting to lap at Eren's belly.

Eren didn't know what to do, Levi was cleaning his belly and as hot as it was, he still felt so uncomfortable. He pushed Levi away, his alpha gazed up at him, his eyes wide... almost pleading  
"I..."  
"Eren, I promise you, I love you and I love your belly, it's proof you carried my children... our children... I hate seeing you hating your body so much... you're perfect to me..."  
"I... I don't feel perfect..."  
"Then let me show you that you are, if you don't want me to clean you like this, then let me hold you in the shower... if you don't want me to look, I won't... but at least let me touch you... you're my everything..."  
Eren sniffled, he blinked away the tears before nodding, Levi smiled and came close again to kiss Eren, the omega wrapping his legs around Levi and letting him carry him into the shower, his head resting against Levi's shoulder  
"I'm sorry... I'm trying..."  
"I know you are. Sex the other night was a huge step, and so is this. I love you Eren, I promise you... me and you forever, against the world"  
Eren giggled and nodded, it felt so good to be held like this. He slipped from Levi's hold, turning his back to Levi, and let his alpha run his hands all over his body. He sighed as he rinsed and slipped from the shower. He wrapped his towel around his torso and slipped out the bathroom ahead of his alpha. Dried and dressed before Levi came into the room. Eren played on his phone while Levi dressed, sprung as his camera made a noise  
"Eren..."  
"Levi..."  
Levi held his hand out Eren passed him his phone. The photo was of Levi's back and arse  
"It's very artistic, just don't make it your lock screen"  
Eren blushed and took his phone back  
"Home screen actually... the twins are my lock screen"  
"Do I get to take one of you?"  
"Nope. Omega privileges and all that"  
"Brat"  
Eren nodded, the two still bantering as they headed downstairs.

*  
Eren tugged at his shirt, he and Levi were with the twins, grandpa and Armin in Erwin's car  
"Relax, you look fine..."  
Eren shook his head   
"Eren, its fine, you've been there before and there's no puke on your clothes... it's fine"  
"I... it's just... I really don't feel like I belong in their world"  
"Pffft, they'd be lucky to have you, now it'll be fine"  
The pair fell quiet again, Eren's fingers pulling on the hem of his shirt, he could see Levi shaking his head... but his alpha didn't understand... Levi always looked good... 

The gates loomed in front of them. Eren forgot how to breathe. His smell of distress filled the car and their sons began to cry. He hushed them gently, Levi was focusing on driving, the alpha pulled up next to where Erwin parked.

Eren unbuckled, jumping when Levi's fingers brushed his arm  
"Eren, its fine. It's just dinner... just us and them. We'll be fine, Mrs Smith will probably be head over heals for the twins and forget we're even there..."  
Eren nodded, Levi's words didn't help at all. He opened his door and exited the car, before grabbing the nappy bag from the footwell and moving to free his tiny son. Levi freeing the other one. The alpha crossed back around to Eren's side, taking the omegas hand in his  
"It'll be fine..."  
Eren bit back a retort... last time hadn't been fine... but then again, Mikasa had been there...

Armin bounded up to them like he hadn't seen them in years, he smiled happily and slipped Eren's arm into his, not caring that it was the one supporting his son  
"I don't think I could ever get used to this place"  
"Me neither"  
Erwin waited for them all to catchup, before opening the front door.   
"Head straight on through, you remember where the dining table is right?"  
Levi nodded, smiling at Eren. The alpha pulled his along, Armin stumbling, not letting go of Eren's arm. Eren desperately wanted his friend to detach, he felt like he was making even more of a fool of himself... but at the same time, he was grateful for his friends support.

"Eren! It's been too long, who's this one?!"  
Mrs Smith busied herself taking the baby from Eren's hold  
"Viren..."  
"Hello Viren... you look just like Levi..."  
Eren nodded at the woman's words, without his son, he didn't know where to look  
"He's such a cutie... and this must be Reni"  
The woman kept Viren near her chest, her finger finding Reni's hand, the baby gripping the woman's finger  
"He'd just like Levi... god your babies are just too adorable"  
Levi nodded   
"Yep! But I wish they'd looked more like Eren"  
Eren shook off Armin's hold, taking Reni from Levi  
"They're perfect the way they are"  
Eren sounded more huffy than he meant, Mrs Smith laughed loudly  
"That they are, why don't you settle them down in the living room, dinner will be ready soon, and I want to hear all about them!"  
Armin took Viren from her, leaving Levi to go catch up with Erwin.

The two teens, grandpa and Mrs Smith, sat down, Viren and Reni laid on their playmat, blissfully unaware they were being talked about. Grandpa was gushing over the two boys and how they'd been so well behaved, he'd been expecting sleepless nights, but so far they'd been few. Mrs Smith told them about how Erwin had been such a loud baby, so many sleepless nights, Eren wondered what Erwin would think if he could hear them. 

Mrs Smith excused herself to check on dinner, Eren had no idea what he was smelling, but it was good  
"Come on boys, go wash your hands, dinners ready"  
Eren giggled, grandpa was included in her statement, the old man shook his head as he followed the teens  
"Sorry, but which bathroom should we use?"  
Mrs Smith laughed  
"That's right, you used the one in the room Levi was in. I'll show you to the downstairs"  
Mrs Smith lead him through to the a clean white bathroom, she excused herself and the three males were left washing their hands  
"Nope... I don't think I could live like this"  
"Me neither, I like home so much better"  
Grandpa smiled at his grandsons  
"Agreed, I always feel uncomfortable in these sorts of houses"  
Both teens gaped at their grandfather, Armin piping up  
"Please teach us, oh great one"  
Eren shook his head  
"Fake it until you make it..."  
Both teens gaped, as the man left them with those words.  
"Armin..."  
"Did that"  
"I was going to"  
"Grandpa is just too awesome"  
Armin took Eren's hand and the pair made their way back to the dining area, quickly letting go when in view of others.

Mrs Smith served generous portions, Eren squirmed, it smelt amazing... but that was way too much. He ate slowly, letting everyone talk around him, grateful when one of his sons started to cry, he excused himself.

He pulled Reni up into his lap, gently soothing the infant, Reni soon settling down. He laid him down next to his brother, regretful he hadn't drawn it out longer. He returned to the table to find everyone else had finished  
"Go ahead and finish Eren, its fine"  
Mrs Smith smiled warmly  
"I'm sorry, it was delicious, but I don't think I could eat anymore  
"Nonsense, you need your strength! No need to be shy"  
"Honey, stop it, your embarrassing him"  
Eren turned beat red, he nervously shifted in his chair  
"Look, now he's all self conscious"  
"Well he has no need to be, it takes a lot to produce a baby, and he's produced two, he needs to eat, besides, he needs to get some meat on his bones"  
Eren jumped back from the table, one hand firmly against his mouth and tears spilling. Behind him he heard some kind of commotion, but his legs were already carrying him out the front door. Not really sure what to do or where to go, he sunk down next to his grandfathers car, his back against the passenger side front door. Leaning to the right, he vomited up the little he ate, while his whole body shook as he sobbed. He knew Mrs Smith wasn't being vindictive with her words, she was a lovely woman, but all he'd heard was his mother voice again. He cursed himself silently. He was supposed to be getting better... not making a fool of himself in front of his alphas best friends parents. He tried to calm his breathing, wiping his tears away at the same time. He flinched at the sound of footsteps on the driveways gravel  
"Eren?"  
It was Armin. His best friend was soon sitting next to him, he didn't ask any questions, just pulled Eren close. They sat there almost silently, until Eren's tears dried and his sniffles became few  
"I'm sorry..."  
Armin shook his head  
"It's your mum again isn't it? The same thing that happened with Hanji?"  
Eren nodded  
"It's alright, we can just sit out here..."  
Armin picked up a loose bit of gravel, throwing it lightly at the hubcap of Erwin's car  
"They must think I'm a total nutcase..."  
"Nah, Levi caused a distraction"  
Eren turned looked to Armin, he pushed himself off his friend  
"He tried to be hell stealthy about it, but it was completely obvious, but probably because I was watching"  
"What'd he do?"  
"He knocked his drink over, the entire thing, straight into his lap"  
Eren snorted   
"Mrs Smith was completely shocked, she grabbed a tea towel and started trying to dab at his crotch"  
Armin dissolved into giggles, Eren shook his head, smiling slightly  
"I can't go back in there..."  
"That's alright, I don't think I can either... its amazing Erwin turned out so normal... given all..."  
Armin waved his hand around and Eren giggled  
"I like home much better... this place, it doesn't feel lived in... I don't know..."  
"No, I get it... I never realised how lonely I used to get when it was just me and grandpa, but now... I love it, I get to have my two best friends all the time"  
"And two screaming children"  
Armin snorted  
"They don't make as much noise as you and Levi"  
Eren turned beat red  
"It's fine... besides, the walls are pretty thick"  
"Not helping... we've scared you for life..."  
"Yep. At least tell me before you go into heat... I'm going to need a whole lot of music and movies to drown that out"  
"Well the twins are nearly 10 weeks, and I won't go into heat until they're 6 months... so you can do the math... besides, we already agreed to get a hotel room"  
"Dibs baby sitting!"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"That's what was happening anyway silly... we have a rule: no sex near the children..."  
"Yeah... this just got weird... wanna throw rocks with me at Erwin's hubcap? Whoever gets the closest wins"  
"You do realise all this gravel looks the same"  
Armin put on his best British accent  
"I do believe, you'll find this tone crushed quartz"  
Eren dissolved into giggles  
"He's right you know, it is"  
Both teens jumped. Neither had heard Erwin come out, they looked up in guilt, Eren's heart was pounding  
"Mum wants you to come back in..."  
Erwin picked up a piece of quartz and threw it so it landed next to his car tyre   
"That means I win right?"  
Armin broke into a grin  
"I don't know... for all I know you could do that everyday, and be some sort of quartz throwing expert"  
Erwin winked, he extended his hand and helped Armin up. Eren couldn't move, he struggled to calm back down  
"Come on Eren, it'll be fine..."  
"That's what Levi said..."  
The omega tried to take deep breaths  
"Eren, its fine. Mum won't say anything, she's too embarrassed over trying to clean Levi up"  
Eren nodded, he forced himself to uncurl. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He'd forgotten he'd even vomited. Armin hugged him tight and wrinkled his nose before taking Eren's other hand  
"We'll be right in. Just gotta stop by the bathroom first"  
Erwin shrugged and walked in ahead of them. Armin lead Eren in and into the bathroom. The omega washed his hands and rinsed his mouth. He looked like a trainwreck  
"I don't think we'll have to stay much longer"  
"You do know, we still have to get home yet..."  
"Oh that's sorted. I'm going with grandpa, and we'll take the twins, you and Levi are catching a taxi back. The whole things already booked and paid for"  
Eren nodded, he hated to know how much that would cost, he let out a deep sigh, but Armin grabbed his hand again and lead him back to the dining room. One of the twins was in grandpas arms, the old man passing him his child immediately   
"Hi there Reni... it's alright,"  
Immediately his son started to quieten and was soon asleep in Eren's arms  
"You need to teach me that trick"  
Eren looked to Mrs Smith and forced a small smile  
"Mhmm... he's so good with them"  
Levi smiled up at Eren, his eyes silently asking if his omega was alright. Eren gave him a quick nod, his eyes falling back to Reni's sleeping face.

The rest of the night seemed to pass easily for everyone else, Mrs Smith was trying her best and Eren was grateful. No one mentioned what happened, he still felt like a complete idiot. The woman had also insisted on sending them home with left overs, apparently Eren and Armin had missed the cake. It reminded Eren of when he wanted to share his birthday cake with Levi, he couldn't really remember what had happened, only that it'd tasted amazing frozen.

Eren buckled Reni in and then crossed to kiss Viren. The taxi was already waiting, so he passed the nappy bag to Armin. His friend smirked as Levi lead Eren over to the taxi, and opened the door for him. Those two were so adorable, and completely clueless about how adorable they really were.

Eren curled into Levi on the way home, the pair whispering into each other's ears. Eren thanked him for what Levi had done at dinner, Levi asked if Eren was alright and apologised for what had happened. The gentle conversation continued back and forth. It was the longest they'd been "alone" together since the twins were born. Both soaking up each other presence. Finally the taxi pulled up, Armin and grandpa had already unloaded the twins, so the teens slipped from the back, thanking their taxi driver.  
Levi swept Eren up off his feet, the omega blushed furiously, covering his face with his hands. The alpha carried him up to the front door, Eren had to awkwardly open it. Armin looked at them both confused as Levi carried Eren inside  
"What happened? Is Eren alright?"  
"Yep, but he was just being too adorable, I couldn't help myself"  
Armin made a gagging noise and Eren demanded to be put back down, he soon regretted it when Levi playfully dropped him on the sofa, ordering him to stay put while he and Armin bathed the twins.

Eren nodded and watched them leave, grandpa asked him what he thought of some show that was on TV, Eren was soon trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He stayed with the old man, both trying to figure out the story, until Levi came back, announcing the twins were ready to be fed and Eren let Levi pull him up from the couch, both bidding grandpa goodnight and Eren asked him to let him know what happened with the show in the morning. The old man nodded, already back to trying to figure out what was happening.

Eren stripped his shirt off in front of Levi. He winced at the action, butLevi was smiling at him  
"I'm..."  
Eren gestured to his belly, Levi rose from where he'd been sitting on the bed, about to take his shoes off  
"You're perfect and you're mine"  
Tears formed in Eren's eyes, he clung desperately to Levi as he started to sob, his alpha held him tight. Reni and Viren began to cry and Eren let out a small half laugh  
"Alright, daddy's coming..."  
He let go of Levi and picked up Viren first, laying him on their bed, before picking up Reni  
"Sit up against the bed head for me?"  
Levi nodded, he toed off his shoes and carefully climbed into bed, Eren crossed and sat on the edge of the bed, to rid himself of his own shoes, before sliding back between Levi's legs. He settled down and started to feed his son. He couldn't see, but behind him, Levi was smiling like an idiot.


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gargh.... I didn't want my baby to suffer too much
> 
> I openly admit I love my characters too much...
> 
> Also, my legal skills pretty much consist of binge watching How to get away with Murder...
> 
> Roll on zee fluff!

Eren stared at the toast he'd made a few minutes earlier, he didn't want to eat, but today was going to be stupidly hard. Cautiously he nibbled on the crust, the feeling of the food in his mouth turned his stomach, he dropped the slice as he vomited into the kitchen sink.

Fuck today.

Levi winced, he knew Eren was nervous, today was the first day of Mikasa's trial and Eren was called to give testimony. Levi wished he could help his omega, but Mr Smith had already informed them that Eren would be testifying first, Levi would have to wait until after he'd given his testimony, before he could talk to his omega again.  
He was very much of the opinion "Fuck today"

Eren rinsed his mouth and eyed the piece of ruined toast with disgust. The soggy bread seemed to be mocking him and he spun away from the sink, his gaze coming to rest on Levi, the alpha was eyeing him with concern, Eren could only shake his head.

Armin walked into the kitchen, he tried to smile for his friends, but he just couldn't. Eren had stressed all weekend over this, and now today was the day  
"Grandpa says it's time..."  
Eren nodded, he wished Armin was going to be there, but his friend was babysitting the twins. Levi had wanted to take them but Eren was against it. They had no idea how long they were going to be stuck there, and hearing about how their grandparents were murdered... well... he wasn't going to let that happen, even if he knew, logically, they wouldn't understand at all. Levi came up behind him, but Eren began walking to the door, he needed to work out what was going on in his head and he couldn't do that while wrapped in Levi's arms.

*  
The courthouse was packed and Eren struggled to stay calm. Mr Smith was sitting next to him, explaining what to do and what to expect, Eren's heart only seemed to beat faster with every word. He swallowed down the bile that was creeping up and burning his throat. He had no idea where Levi was, and grandpa was already inside the courtroom.

Finally his name was called. He nearly collapsed as soon as he stood. He'd forgotten how to breathe and struggled as he pulled himself back together. Finally he entered and took his seat. Across the room, he watched as Mikasa glared at him, her time in holding had done nothing to alleviate her anger, he pitied her, but couldn't blame her... not completely. He stated his name and relationship to the defendant, not completely sure why. 

The prosecution lawyer was the first to question him, he let the woman ask her questions, clearly designed and worded to help him relax. Finally she moved on to asking about his relationship with Mikasa and various things that had transpired. He liked this lawyer, she didn't push him, and let him finish his sentences, even at the end, she asked him what he thought should happen to Mikasa. Eren picked his words carefully, it was the same thing he'd told Mr Smith, but saying them out loud to a room full of judgmental people was completely different. He explained how he'd like for her not to rot in jail, but to get the help she needed and that he hoped that one day she'd be able to have some form of relationship with Levi. The lawyer thanked him and smiled encouragingly.

The defence lawyer however was a complete and total douche. Completely tearing Eren to shreds. For everything he'd said, the lawyer found a way to twist it back to him being in the wrong. Eren's fingers unconsciously began to pick at the scar on his arm. He struggled not to burst into tears, barely making it from the courtroom before collapsing into a heap and balling his eyes out. Grandpa had come out and once he was calmed, lead him into the courtroom, holding his hand. Eren tried to pay attention, but everything seemed to slip through one ear and out the other. He sat a little straighter and really tried to concentrate when Levi took the stand. His alpha was cool and composed... to everyone but Eren. He could see the silent anger in his alphas form, he clutched his grandpa's hand harder, the old man squeezing back, telling him he wasn't alone. To him it seemed that the defence lawyer was more intent on casting doubt on Levi's character, rather than the person attacks he'd used on Eren. He was proud of the way Levi held his tongue, though he flinched when the alpha said that he wanted nothing to do with his cousin. After Levi's testimony, a recess was called. Grandpa and Eren both slipped out the courtroom and Levi all but caught Eren, the omega turning back into a sobbing wreck at the sight of Levi. He let Levi lift him off the ground and the alpha sat down on a bench, holding Eren in his lap.  
Today was fucked.

After the recess, they listened to various statements, it hurt to hear his parents reduced to facts. He'd expected Mikasa to testify, but as court adjourned for the day, he realised he'd be back in that same courtroom tomorrow. He couldn't stop shaking, Levi was forced to carry him out and to the car, even with Mr Smiths help, they were still swarmed by reporters. Eren kept his face hidden the whole time, even once in the back of the car. He could feel them staring at him, but he couldn't speak. Everything hurt... he wanted his kids and he wanted to sleep.

Arriving home, Levi carried Eren inside and straight upstairs. He stripped both himself and Eren down to their boxers, before sliding on sweat pants, Eren all but putty in his hands. He carried Viren and Reni over to their bed, laying them on his side, before helping Eren in and curling in behind him. Their sons seemed to know Eren was suffering, both watching their father with big wide eyes. Levi could only hold Eren as he cried, the alpha had fought so hard to keep his temper in court. He wanted to scream at them, that the people they were talking about were more than facts on a page. Eventually Eren cried himself to sleep and Levi held him tighter, pressing kisses to Eren neck and shoulders. He wondered how the boys had liked drinking from a bottle, Eren had expressed last night and the bottle was a first time deal for them today. He was too angry to sleep, so watched over Eren as he did. He hoped tomorrow would be gentler on his omega.

*  
Tomorrow wasn't.

Mr Smith had sent a car and after yesterday, Armin had insisted that he had to be there, which meant that the twins would be too. He'd already told Levi that he expected the alpha to cover their ears. Levi didn't argue, the things Mikasa was going to say... nope... he didn't want his boys to hear.

The 6 of them silently slipped into the back of the courtroom, Eren wanted to keep his distance. Armin chose to completely ignore the decorum of the court, leaning into Eren. Eren sat holding Viren, Levi holding Reni, one hand placed on Eren's knee and then grandpa at the end. Eren was grateful for the bench seating, he was as close as he could be to Levi without crawling into his lap, although he very much wanted to. This only intensified as Mikasa opened her mouth. 

She was guided through explaining her actions, tears rolled down Eren's cheeks silently as she walked them through what had happened with her parents and how badly she'd been treated in various foster homes. But the omegas blood ran cold as she began to talk about how she'd murdered Grisha, she showed no signs of remorse, even referring to his father as an idiot and how it's served him right. He bit his tongue hard, he could taste blood in his mouth, from the corner of his eye, he could see Levi watching him concerned, but he couldn't take his eyes off Mikasa.

Mikasa began to talk about his mother and Eren nearly forgot how to breathe. She's stalked Carla since she arrived, how she's told Carla who she was, got close to her, tormenting her and how she told the woman she was going after Eren next. Eren felt cold. All he could think of was that fight that Carla and Grandpa had had. Carla knew Mikasa was coming... he forced himself back to Mikasa's words. She was talking about how Carla had been off her head, and easy it had been to her inside and how amazing it had felt to plunge the knife into the woman over and over. Vomit rose in Eren's through and he had to choke it down. He didn't want to hear this anymore, but he couldn't move.

Mikasa has moved on, to how she thought it fate that Eren and Levi had ended up together, and how disgusted she'd been that her cousin had for him pregnant. How she'd tried to push him down the stairs to get rid of him and the children. By the time she grew quiet, no one knew what to say. An uncomfortable silence filled the courtroom. Even the judge seemed uncomfortable, calling a recess.

Eren passed his son to Armin. Trying to keep his composure until he was out of the room, but then he was running to the bathroom, barely making it into the first cubicle and locking the door before throwing up. His body shook as he sobbed, his parents had been no more than meat to Mikasa, and it fucking hurt. A light knock fell on the bathroom door  
"Eren?"  
Levi's voice was full of concern, Eren shook as he crawled to unlock the door, his alpha slipping inside with him, sinking down to the floor and pulling him close.

Levi almost winced at Eren's face, his eyes looked so empty and were swollen from crying, his face was was pale behind an almost fevered red hue over his cheeks. Levi placed a hand to Eren's forehead, his omega was hot to the touch. Neither spoke, both running Mikasa's words over and over in their minds. She'd mentioned nothing about Kenny, but Eren was more certain than ever that she'd killed him.

"Levi, Eren?"  
Armin's voice filled the bathroom, Levi opens the cubicle door  
"They've decided to adjourn for today... Mikasa's upset the whole jury... some woman collapsed..."  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Alright Armin, we'll be out in a minute"  
Armin nodded, concern written all over his face. He left his friendsa son returned to his grandfather and the twins.

Levi helped Eren up and over to the sinks. The omega shook with the effort it took to wash his hands and then his face  
"This reminds me of high school"  
Eren gave a slight smile, the sniffle he gave at the same time ruined the effect   
"The school wishes the bathroom was as nice as this"  
"I don't know... that bathroom had a couple of pretty alright memories"  
Eren shook his head. He knew what Levi meant, but he couldn't think of that right now. He went to step away from the sink and stumbled, Levi grabbed him around the waist  
"I can carry you?"  
"No... I... I need our sons..."  
Levi nodded, he felt the same. He kept a firm hold on Eren as he guided him out to where their fault was waiting for him. He quickly took Reni from grandpa holding his son close and planting kisses on the top of his head. Armin carried Viren, Levi refused to let Eren go, afraid Eren would collapse complete if he did.

Eren was barely with it when they arrived home, he'd worried himself into a fever, not even able to focus on Levi asking him if he was alright. The alpha helped Eren to the shower, running the water on cool to help with the fever, Eren perked up enough to feed his children, before crawling to bed. He was still feverish when Levi finally went to sleep, just after 11pm.

*  
Eren's fever still hadn't broken by morning. He didn't register Levi dressing him, or carrying him to the car, nor the ride to the hospital. He was taken through and hooked up to an IV, Levi wouldn't let his hand go. He was scared, scared Eren wouldn't come out of whatever this was. Grandpa was at court today, Armin with the twins. Even with the IV and some injection, Eren didn't start to show any signs of improving until late afternoon. Levi felt shitty, he couldn't take his omegas pain away. All he could do was quietly whisper to his omega, reassuring him he loved him.

Eren woke in a world of confusion and fog. The roof told him he wasn't home and the smell told him he was in hospital, he couldn't understand at all, the last thing he remembered was the bathroom at the courthouse. He tried to smile at Levi, but he felt so drained, every part of his body was sweaty and sore. Tears began to roll down his face as he remembered Mikasa's words  
"Eren... it's alright... I'm here"  
Levi's face swam in his vision  
"What..."  
"What happened? You came down with a fever, probably from all the stress"  
Eren nodded, it explained why he felt to shit  
"Twins?"  
"At home with Armin, just rest, it's organised"  
Eren nodded, his eyes sliding closed again. Not long after the doctor came in, the omega was still dehydrated, but once the bag of saline solution had drained, Levi would be able to take him home. Eren was expected to rest, Levi didn't know how his fiancé would take to it. He thanked the man, texting Armin to let him know, he'd forced himself to avoid calling or texting his grandpa all day, his finger hovered over the mans contact page. He shook his head and forced himself to put his phone back in his pocket.

An hour later he was helping Eren out to the car... well carrying him, his omega too weak to walk. Eren nuzzled into his neck, apologising softly, but fell back to sleep before Levi got him into the car.

*  
Levi carried Eren into the shower, like I had the day before. His omega weakly protesting as Levi stripped and helped him showed, though Eren had to admit he did feel almost human again after. Levi helped him dress and then back down stairs to settle on the sofa. Neither teen had realised Grandpa was back home. The old mans face lit up when Eren entered the room, clearly relieved his grandson was alright. The old man filled them in, they'd missed basically nothing. The jury was out to deliberate. Eren nodded tiredly, Levi had laid Viren on his lap and was holding Reni now, Eren slumped up against him. Both boys were hungry, Armin hadn't had much success with formula, and once they were done being fed, the blonde teen brought in some honey on toast for Eren.

They didn't mention Eren's stint in hospital, instead they sat around quietly watching random TV shows for the rest of the night.

*  
Eren slept like the dead, Levi didn't. He woke hourly, checking on his precious love. He finally managed to drift off just on sunrise, only tonne woken an hour and a half by unhappy babies. Eren slipped from the bed, Levi watching him. His omega seemed back to himself... well fever free at least. He laid and watched as Eren fussed over their sons, smiling at the sight. 

Eren slid back into bed once both boys had been taken care of, he snuggled right up to Levi and breathed him in deeply, nuzzling and kissing Levi's neck, he needed to feel his alpha, he needed Levi to take his mind off everything before he melted down again.  
Levi responded slowly, clearly still sleepy, he gentle kisses Eren's lips and sighed  
"Something you want?"  
Levi had tried for sexy, but ended up more sleepy, he winced at how his words sounded and Eren started to cry  
"Hey, I'm sorry, I was trying to for sexy... but I'm still tired..."  
Eren nodded against him  
"Talk to me?"  
"I... I can't stop thinking... I don't want to think anymore"  
"I think I can help with that..."  
Eren nodded and held onto Levi, his alpha sifting so he could kiss Eren properly  
"What do you want me to do... I'll do anything you need"  
"Bathroom..."  
Eren scrambled off the bed before Levi could reply. He slipped from the bed and followed Eren into the bathroom. The omega had already stripped and was sitting on the vanity, Levi let out a low whistle, it was a hell of a sight. He moved between Eren's legs  
"On your knees"  
Levi's eyes widened, and Eren slumped back, giving Levi full access, slick was already beginning to dribble onto the counter.

Levi didn't speak, Eren didn't want words, he wanted action. Levi focussed on Eren and his needs, he slid the omegas long tanned legs over his shoulders, beginning to eat him out without warning. Eren was moaning and slicking like crazy, his fingers held fast to Levi's hair, pulling lightly as he rocked his hips against Levi's probing tongue. He slid one hand from Levi's hair and began to jerk his neglected erection, his breath hitching as he came with a groan.

Levi pulled back, licking the excess slick from his lips  
"Better?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I feel... empty inside..."  
Yep. No mistaking that one. Levi stood and gripped Eren's hips, he kissed and licked along Eren's collarbone. Eren mewed in frustration. The alpha lined up and pushed in hard, Eren's head went back, he didn't even care he'd smacked it on the mirror. Levi fucked him as hard as he could, Eren twitching around him, drawing out every ounce of strength Levi had. He knotted hard and came harder. Eren shaking as he pulled him close.  
"Better?"  
"Better"  
His omega pressed a kiss to Levi's lips, not even caring about tasting himself on his alphas lips.

Levi held him close until his knot deflated  
"Shower?"  
"No... not yet... I want to smell like you for a little longer"  
"Want me to clean you up and carry you back to bed"  
Eren nodded and Levi obeyed.  
The pair hid away in their room until the phone call they'd waited, for finally came.

*  
Once again the the 6 found themselves in the back row of the courtroom. Mr Smith had ensured them that this was a good thing. Mikasa was guilty and she was going away, this would be the moment they learnt where and for how long. Eren shifted, his hand firmly in Levi's. Eren couldn't hear anything around him. It felt like time was moving in slow motion, all he wanted to know was the verdict. He looked up as the judge stopped talking. All eyes falling on the jury. And just like that. The moment was over.  
Mikasa was guilty, but given her aged at the time the crimes were commuted, she was sentenced to 10 years in a maximum security psych ward. Eren didn't feel anything. He thought he'd feel relief. Happiness. Anger. Sadness. But he felt nothing. He sat there in shock, staring at the back of Mikasa head. How could things just be over? That was that?

Armin beamed at Levi, his friend beaming back, but their smiles lessened at the look of Eren's face. Eren hadn't moved at all, he didn't even seem to be breathing. Levi shook his arm, Eren didn't respond. He didn't seem to notice at all when Mikasa was lead out or the room began to empty. Grandpa took Viren and Armin took Reni. Levi took Eren, he didn't care how they looked. This nightmare was over for now. 

*  
It took another few weeks, for Eren to start pick back up. He went back to work, and seemed to be smiling more, Levi loved it. Eren had the most beautiful smile and laugh. He was jealous about sharing it with the world, Eren's true personality began to shine.

It was about a month and a half after the trial that Eren got more good news. There's finally been an offer placed on his old house. It was below market value, but Eren didn't care. They planned to demolish the house and turn the block to a duplex housing. Eren accepted the offer, the funds would be held in trust until he turned 18. Apparently his father had left him some inheritance and something about life insurance over his mother. He didn't care that much for the money, it's all go towards the twins anyway. 

September and October flew by, and November was on their doorsteps before they knew it.


	28. 28

Operation Armin Arlerts 16th!

*  
Eren and Levi had planned even detail they could. Eren had expressed the night before. The twins were changed and fed. Grandpa looking after them for the day.

Levi slipped into Armin's room first, stealing the blonde teens phone. Eren had brought them all life proof cases. Bright pink for Armin, green for Levi and silver for Eren. They'd need them. Today's plan was amusement park.

Eren fished out the shirt they'd ordered for Armin. "Kiss me, I'm 16" was curled across then front, in cursive glittery print. The other item in the box was a thick black blind fold. Eren had already raided Armin's wardrobe, he'd thieved out Armin's black board shorts and Levi and Eren were both dressed in there own.

Acting like they were secret agents they snuck into the sleeping teens room. Eren taking the left side, Levi taking the right, they slid under the covers and both launched a sneak attack, Armin waking up in a haze of panic before bashing both his friends with his pillows  
"Sorry Armin, it had to be done. Now be good and let us blind fold you"  
Eren held the the blindfold up and Armin gulped  
"I feel like you guys are about to murder me..."  
"Yep! Now hold still"  
Levi pulled the covers back and Eren tied the cloth around Armin's face  
"Arms up!"  
Armin raised his arms and Levi tugged the T onto his friend  
"Legs!"  
"I can put my own pants on..."  
"Just listen to us today!"  
Armin let Eren put his pants on him  
"Feet!"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes! Now no more complaints! Your birthday means you have to listen to us"  
"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works"  
Eren pulled Armin to the side of the bed and slipped his friends sneakers onto his feet   
"No socks?"  
"Nope, no socks"  
Levi grabbed Armin's wallet, pocketing it with his own  
"Do we carry him? It is down stairs..."  
"I'll take his arms, you take his feet...?"  
"Or you could carry him Levi?"  
"Fine... I suppose... but don't get used to this Armin!"   
Eren ducked downstairs ahead of them. He grabbed the bag with the towels he'd packed the day before. He popped in to see grandpa, the old man already reading the morning paper  
"You all ready?"  
"Yep! Levi's in the process of kidnapping Armin at the moment"  
"Alright, be careful"  
"We will..."  
Eren ducked in and gave his grandpa a big hug   
"Thank you"  
"It's fine, but don't forget to be home by 6"  
"I doubt we'll be out all day..."  
"You say that because you've never been to an amusement park..."  
"Maybe... if anything happens, I'll have my phone on me..."  
"Eren, nothing's going to happen, now go have some fun"  
Eren hugged his grandpa again, grabbing the keys from the hook and running out the front door after Levi and Armin. The two baby capsules had already been taken out the back and as soon as Eren unlocked the door, Levi practically threw Armin in  
"Gentle with the goods!"  
"I don't think we can get our deposit back if he comes home damaged"  
Levi clicked his fingers  
"I knew I forgot something"  
He clipped Armin in, the blonde was rolling his eyes under the blindfold  
"Can I take this off yet?"  
"Nope, you may as well nap..."  
"Guys!!!!"  
Levi pulled the car out. He drummed his fingers lightly  
"Get my phone out, we need music! I made a playlist for the trip... it's under Armin's Kidnapping"  
Armin groaned  
"Do I get any clues?"  
"Nope"  
Eren pulled out Levi's phone, blushing at the home screen button, Levi had snapped a photo of him fresh from the shower, it was much like the one he'd taken of Levi's back and arse. He shook his head and opened music, finding the new playlist. Bag Raiders Shooting star, filled the car  
"I'm definitely not getting out of this alive am I?"  
"That depends on if you behave or not, now settle down, it's a bit of a drive"

*  
Even leaving early, the parking was still a bitch. Levi pulled his phone out, it was a little after 9, they'd made pretty good time. Eren pulled out the tickets they'd pre-booked, Levi took Armin by the arm, Eren soon latching onto Armin's other arm  
"Maybe we should have piggy backed him"  
Levi nodded after Armin stumbled again  
"Alright Armin, time to hop up"  
Levi wished he'd filmed Armin trying to Eren onto Eren's back, he had no words for how awkward and hilarious it was. Eren carried Armin across the parking lot, Armin clung on for dear life.

Their friends were already waiting at the main gate. Levi shot them a glare and Eren lowered Armin  
"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be blinded otherwise"  
Armin nodded, Eren undid the blindfold. Levi held up 3 fingers, slowly counting down. Their friends all yelling "Surprise" as Armin opened his eyes.

He let out a happy scream, throwing himself forward into the mod of teens. Macro, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Isabel, Farlan, Erwin and Hanji all beamed as they hugged him close. Levi pulled Eren in for a quick kiss, surprise had gone over well.

"Alright you two... keep it PG"  
"You do realise we are already parents right... you all have parental guidance right here"  
Sasha let out a loud laugh, Isabel giggled, she'd been expecting Eren to say that, at her words. Levi began to shepherd everyone in. They all stuffed their things into one locker, Eren held it shut with his foot so Levi could lock it properly. No one else had thought to put life proof case on their phones. So Eren and Levi started taking photos of all their friends. Hanji was gushing over Armin's shirt, the blonde turned beat red when he realised what he'd been running around in. Levi and Eren high fived.

Armin demanded to do all the roller coasters, Eren had to come with him and do everything as this was his first time. The omega discovered they scared the shit out of him, Armin giggled hysterically over the discovery. Armin insisted on everything. Tea-cups, bumper cars, Ferris wheel and all!

Levi tried to take photos of all of them, but there were at least twice as many of Eren, when compared to all the photos of the others added together. His omega glowed.

Lunch was a noisy affair, the teens taking over two long bench tables. Eren had kept his card on him, so paid for him, Levi and Armin. There was no way that he could afford the cost of Sasha and Connies lunches. Isabel demanded to see photos of the twins, and Eren's phone did the rounds. Armin invited everyone over for dinner the next night and they all agreed. Eren rolled his eyes, it was going to be a fiasco.

After lunch involved all the water rides, Eren hadn't told any of his friends that they were terrified by them, he couldn't actually swim. Armin wanted to play in pool, so Eren excused himself to watch, sitting back and grinning at his screaming friends  
"You're not coming in?"  
Levi emerged in front of him, dripping wet. Eren shook his head  
"Nah, I'm good..."  
"Eren, can you not swim...?"  
Eren turned bright red, Levi pulled him from the bench and hugged him tight, laughing lightly  
"That's adorable, come on, I'll piggy back you"  
Eren bit his lip, he nodded, letting his alpha pull over to edge of the pool, he sat on the edge, the cool water felt amazing against his hot skin. Levi slipped into the pool and moved so Eren could climb onto his back. Eren smiled, he wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed his neck, the pair barely made it to their friends before Jean was splashing at them. Armin declared it was war. The blonde teen tackled Levi, but the alpha pushed him back easily, Armin disappeared under the water, before coming up grinning wildly. Eren got his phone out and snapped photos of his friend.   
They splashed around until Eren's alarm went off. None of them wanted to go, but once they were out the pool, they had to admit that they were all exhausted. Eren passed Armin and Levi their towels. The two teens stripped off their wet shirts. Eren wanted to, but couldn't. Armin wanted show bags, so they hit up the stalls, they even picked one out for grandpa, Levi paid this time and Armin's eyes were shining, he was so damn adorable.

The friends parted at the gates, Armin promised to text Sasha, Marco, Jean and Connie his address, they promised to be there. Erwin wasn't sure if he could make it, but Armin pouted until he agreed. Hanji said she'd come and Isabel had already badgered Farlan into driving them over.

Armin was still bouncing from happiness as he climbed into the car. It was probably actually the high amount of sugar he'd inhaled, but once Levi began driving home, Armin fell straight to sleep. Eren snapped a photo and sent it straight to grandpa. The old man sent back a photo of the twins sleeping in the lounge room. Reni asleep on Viren. Eren quickly made the photo his lock screen and forwarded the message to Levi. They drove in mostly silence. Eren breaking it to ask Levi to find a fast food outlet, he wanted a drink without having to get out the car. Levi rolled us eyes and found a supermarket on the way home. Eren was relieved when he slipped his wet T back on. That'd been part of the reason he hadn't wanted to get out the car.

The alpha disappeared, reappearing with Gatorades for the three of them. Armin was still asleep in the back  
"Look at him, we wore him out"  
"Yep, but we forgot to put sunscreen on him..."  
Levi gasped in mock horror  
"Oh no!"  
"Baby's are so much less work"  
"Remember that when they can run..."  
Eren nodded and smiled  
"Yeah... but that'll be mostly grandpas job... or day care..."  
Levi looked at Eren confused  
"I want to go back to school... for senior year"  
"Really... but can you?"  
"Unlike you, I've been keeping up with all my school work and yours"  
"What about work?"  
"Well I told you before, she wants to expand. So she'll be opening an hour later and staying open 2 extra hours on the afternoon and weekends too.."  
"Wow, you've thought about this..."  
"Yeah. I like working there. I don't mind reception work..."  
"Well its good you've got a plan"  
"Yep"

The rest of the trip passed with Levi singing badly and Eren poking his tongue out, secretly filming him. Armin awoke just as they got home. He drained half his drink and climbed from the car, they all left their soaked shoes on the front verandas, heading inside for showers.

*  
Eren and Levi let Armin shower first. Making the most of their room being empty. With Armin's sunburn, they both knew he'd be in the shower for at least a good half hour and that's why the were both now naked.

Levi was taking his time. Eren was spread beneath him, like the delicious meal he was, and Levi on all fours over him. The alpha was pressing gentle kisses down Eren's chest, the omega giggling at how gentle Levi was being and Levi was smiling like an idiot. Eren shifted under him, his hands coming and he gripped Levi by his sides, gently tugging him back up so Eren could claim his alphas mouth. He pulled away from the kiss, smiling up at Levi   
"I know you want to be gentle, but I've wanted you all day, I secretly wanted you to pull me away at the amusement park and fuck me there"  
Levi shivered, while Eren had been speaking, his brat had slid his hand down and was now gently jerking Levi off  
"Mmm... well we'll just have to go back... there were heaps of places I imagined fucking you..."  
Eren giggled  
"And they did tell us to keep it PG"  
Levi leant down, trapping Eren's bottom lip lightly in his teeth. Eren's fingers tightened around his erection and Levi released the captured lip  
"Hop off of me..."  
Levi nodded and crawled backwards, he was already leaking precum and wanted to be buried inside Eren. The omega rolled and rose so he was on all four, presenting himself to Levi, the alpha let out a growl. His omega was just too good to him  
"Don't... open me... I want it to hurt..."  
Levi eyed Eren's already slightly open and twitching entrance. He wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to tell Eren no... not then he was being this bold. He crawled back and took Eren by the hips, not giving any warning as he slammed in. Eren screamed his name, Levi couldn't work out why it was so muffled until he realised Eren was biting down on his pillow, he smirked and began to thrust hard into the omega, moans and pants filling the air.

Eren had released the pillow from his mouth, his lips now parted and he couldn't draw a full breath, his chest felt tight and heavy, he realised it was because he hadn't fed the twins since this morning, his small breasts were rounder than usual  
"Levi... my chest..."  
Levi didn't break his rhythm as he slid one hand along Eren's side and cupped his small left breast, he squeezed hard and Eren tightened further around him. The omega fell forward cuming across his stomach and sheets, yet Levi continued to fuck him, Eren mewing and whimpering as he began to massage the fleshy mound, occasionally switching to abuse Eren's nipple. He felt his knot begin to form and released Eren's breast, his hands sliding to rest just above the omegas hips and he pulled Eren up so his back was against Levi's chest. Eren moaned and whimpered as Levi went deeper, his prostate abused by Levi's knot as the alpha came inside. He came again, and would have fallen if Levi hadn't wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him upright. Levi kept rocking his hips gently until Eren whispered for him to stop. He was so completely exhausted and now fucked into oblivion.

"Guys, showers free!"  
Armin's knock on the door showed that he'd been expecting them to fuck, Levi smiled and kissed Eren's neck  
"I know it's Armin's birthday, but I couldn't take my eyes off you at all today... I took more photos of you, then of the others combined..."  
Eren giggled and moaned as his movement caused Levi's knot to tug, more semen dribbled from his spent dick  
"It's true, I swear you were glowing..."  
"Levi... if... if I wanted to set up Facebook, could you help me?"  
"Of course, but why the change in heart?"  
"Because I realised how much I missed everyone from school... and did you see how well behaved Jean was today?"  
Levi thrust forward, Eren let out an angry yelp  
"Nope, no mentioning him while you're impaled on my dick"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mercy!"  
Levi smiled behind Eren   
"Alright, we can do it after dinner, I'll show you how to upload photos and make sure only people you want to see them can..."  
Eren turned and kissed Levi's chin, his alpha snorted  
"Alright, my knots starting to go down, I wanna carry you to the shower"  
Eren giggled and nodded  
"Big bad alpha"  
Levi's shushed him and slid free. Holding Eren do he didn't fall, he lifted Eren into his arms and crawled off the bed less than gracefully. The pair showered quickly, Levi hadn't burnt and Eren only seemed more tanned. They both dressed in their Pjs, well pj bottoms and shirts and headed down to where everyone else was waiting.

*  
Levi stopped to check the twins on his way to the kitchen, both boys were still sleeping and he smiled happily at the sight. He walked through to where he could hear grandpa bustling around.

Eren on the other hand, settled in the living room with Armin and the twins, he struggled not to laugh at how red Armin had gotten... it was his fault...   
"Grandpa told me I have to wait here..."  
Eren nodded  
"Well it is your birthday... put something on TV, while I feed the twins?"  
Armin smiled and grabbed for the remote wincing from the sunburn  
"I'm sorry... we totally forgot sunscreen"  
"Nah, its fine, I'll put some gel on it before bed. Besides today was soooooo good. Best kidnapping ever"  
Eren brightened up again, flinching as Viren began to suckle from his abused nipple  
"I'm happy you had such a good time, I'll have to show you the photos"  
"Mhmm, I think yours'll be safer... Levi took a shit ton of you"  
Eren blushed   
"Not that I can blame him, you were smiling the whole time... even when you were scared shitless!"  
"Mhmmm... roller coasters are scary"  
Armin giggled   
"Eren I do have one question: How did you get Jean to behave?"  
"I have no fucking idea! I was expecting to hear some shit from him..."  
"So was I... do you think they'll actually come tomorrow?"  
"Have you sent them the address?"  
"Yep"  
"Then they'll come... we'll have to make space or something... there's already 6 of us..."  
Armin nodded  
"And we'll need to go shopping too..."  
"What are you two planning?"  
Eren jumped, glaring at Armin, his friend shrugged before looking to his grandpa  
"I may have invited everyone over... to hang out tomorrow"  
Eren went to open his mouth to apologise  
"And who is everyone?"  
"Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Hanji and Erwin"  
Armin counted the names on his fingers  
"And Isabel and Farlan"  
Finished Eren.  
"So that makes 8... and we already have 6... so we need enough for 11"  
Eren frowned at him  
"12"  
"No, this old man has plans for tomorrow"  
"Well they're coming for dinner..."  
"Are you going to cook? Or order...?"  
"12 people... I think ordering dinner is out..."  
"We'll just do party food"  
Eren nodded, party food was easiest  
"Alright, but Eren is in charge of the kitchen, I don't trust you and Levi not to destroy it"

Reni began to cry, and given that Viren has finished feeding, Armin took him from Eren. Levi called out for grandpa and the old man shook his head and disappeared.   
"Eren! Armin! Food time!"  
Armin looked to Eren, he still had Viren on his shoulder  
"It's alright, I'll come in when I'm done here"  
Armin nodded, walking off with Viren. Eren shook his head, Armin was a special child. He finished with Reni and carried his son into the dining room.

Armin grinned up at him, his mouth full of mashed potato and Eren shook his head, relieved to see that Levi has Viren now, he had a feeling that Armin was going to get food everywhere. Eren took his place, shifting Reni to his shoulder so he could eat. Armin began gushing over the amusement park, talking a mile a minute between mouthfuls, he stopped to ask if Levi could put the photos of Facebook. Levi looked to Eren and Eren nodded, Armin peeked straight up, apparently Grandpa would be able to see them all online. Eren ate more than usual, probably because he had done so much today.

Finally it was cake time. A beautifully decorated white chocolate cake with blue icing "Happy 16th Armin", was printed across it, grandpa had made it while they were out. They all sang happy birthday to Armin and the twins babbled and giggled, both Levi and Eren tickling them while singing. Grandpa had his phone out and was recording the whole thing. Armin blew the 16 candles out, grinning like an idiot. 

He picked each candle out the cake, licking the icing off the ends and stacking them in a pile. Eren gave grandpa permission to upload the video. The old man smiled like there was no tomorrow. 

Eren picked at his piece of cake, Reni wanted it too, he dipped the tip of his finger into the frosting and placed it to Reni's lips, the baby hungrily sucked it down. He continued off and on until his slice was gone. He looked up to find them all looking at him  
"That was cute as hell"  
Eren nodded at Levi's words  
"He takes after his father like that"  
"I meant you..."  
Eren blushed and Armin made gagging noises.

Armin and grandpa took the twins into the living room, and Eren and Levi tackled the dishes. Grandpa had already washed the ones from the cake, so there was only a few more than normal. Eren yawned as he dried and stacked the plates  
"Sleepy?"  
"Yep... but can we still do the Facebook thing?"  
"Sure, I can't wait to see all the photos you took"  
"I don't want to put up many of the twins..."  
"That's fine, just put up what you're comfortable with"  
Eren nodded. Yawning again. Levi flicked the excess water from his fingers and took the tea towel from him omegas hands  
"Go sit down, I'll finish up"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nah, I want them to have some time together, we did steal Armin all day"  
Levi pulled Eren in for a quick hug   
"You are too precious for this world"  
Eren shook his head and pressed a kiss to Levi's lips.  
"Lets get these finished, I'm ready for bed"  
Levi nodded and pressed another quick kiss to Eren's lips, Eren took the tea towel back and began to dry the dishes again.

*  
Levi and Armin bathed the twins, they'd both ordered Eren to bed, he'd stumbled badly when he came back into the living room. 

Eren downloaded Facebook on his phone, and began the registration process, he'd only just finished when the two brought the twins in, both bundled up in towels. Eren stuffed his phone under his pillows. He went to rise from the bed but Levi told him to stay put. Armin was yawning by now also, Eren told him to go to bed, but he insisted that he wanted to extra snuggled with the twins first. Eren shook his head and went back to his phone. He played with the settings, not having any idea what of it actually meant. 

Armin and Levi dressed the twins for bed and Armin finally said goodnight, a small smile still on his lips as he left the room.

Eren stripped his shirt off and settled down in bed, his eyes barely open  
"Let's do Facebook tomorrow, you're barely awake"  
Eren nodded, he waited for Levi to check his phone. He'd found his alphas profile, Levi's profile picture was of him and Eren. He slid his phone back under his pillow and pulled his rabbit close. He was nearly asleep when Levi shook him  
"You did it without me?"  
"Mhmm... sort of. You can check it in the morning for me... right now I want sleep"  
Levi smiled, Eren was snoring softly a few moments later.  
The alpha quickly accepted the request and changed his relationship to "Engaged to Eren Yeager", the omegas phone dinged, but he slept through it. He placed his phone on charge and found Eren's out from under the pillow, it was on 8%, Levi shook his head and put Eren's phone on to charge also. He pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and tugged the rabbit from his arms, pulling Eren up to him for snuggles.


	29. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party!
> 
> Working mah way to the end, I hate big time skips, so you'll have to put up with my couple of days or weeks at a time.

Grandpa said they could use the car in the morning, he wasn't heading out until lunch time. Armin wanted to take the twins, but Eren put his foot down and Grandpa agreed, he'd take care of them until the three returned, this also meant they didn't have to put the two seat capsules back in the car either.

As they drove, Armin messaged everyone to confirm. Asking if 5 was too early, but 5 was fine with everyone. Levi stopped to fill the car, they'd left it just over 1/3 full yesterday and he didn't want grandpa forking out for fuel.

The supermarket they were headed to was just behind the service station, Eren and Armin left Levi to it and walked over to the shop. Eren winced at how full it was... didn't these people have homes to be at?  
Armin grabbed a trolley and looked at Eren mischievously, accentuation his actions, Eren rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips  
"No, you can't ride in the trolley"  
Armin pouted, and Eren sighed  
"Alright, you can have a treat if you behave!"  
Armin smiled brightly and jumped up and down on the spot.

Eren began pushing the trolley into the store, Armin hanging from his arm  
"Oh, you made Facebook too! I forgot to mention it earlier"  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Levi dah! It comes up on the side with friend suggestions"  
"We were going to set it all up last night..."  
"But you were too tired? It's alright, I sent you a friend request"  
Eren pulled his phone from his pocket and passed it to Armin   
"No posting photos, but you can add yourself... I don't know how to accept"  
Armin took Eren's phone and ran a few steps forward  
"No messages either!"  
Eren didn't like the look on his friends face. Armin was planning something  
"If you know how to add Grandpa, go ahead and do that"  
"Already on it!"  
Eren rolled his eyes, of course Armin was. He pushed the trolley towards the drinks isle, bottles were cheaper, but cans meant they wouldn't have to find glasses. Eren hummed, selecting a couple of 12 packs. The end of the isle had plastic cups and plates, he grabbed a few cups, the kind that were made for kids. The twins would be crawling soon and he didn't want any accidents with glass.  
Armin had disappeared, so Eren wandered around grabbing things they needed, mini pizzas, party pies etc, and then nappies and wipes. He remembered they needed baby shampoo, which lead to remembering that they needed body wash as well. He jumped when he felt someone hugging him from behind. 

He turned and smacked Levi for scaring him. This alpha raising his hands and surrendering  
"Having fun?"  
"I might have gotten carried away"  
Levi shook his head. Other than the things for tonight, everything in the trolley was practical  
"It's not getting carried away when it's things we need! And where's Armin?"  
"I don't know, I told him to add himself on Facebook and he took off with my phone"  
Levi face palmed  
"I can't believe you left him unsupervised"  
"I'm a terrible father aren't I?"  
Eren poked his tongue out and Levi shook his head  
"Nah, Armin's a little shit"  
Eren smiled while nodding in agreement   
"Oh, I want to get photo albums too... I want to print the photos of the twins off"  
"Alright, that would be where stationary is"  
Levi look the trolley from Eren and the omega took hold of his alphas arm  
"Do you need anything for school?"  
"Nah, I thieved some of your stuff"  
Eren gaped at him  
"Not my pens?"  
His voice full of mock despair.

Eren grabbed a couple of thick black albums, the pages were black so he grabbed a couple of silver sharpies. Finally declaring that this was enough, Levi pulled his phone out and called Eren's. Armin took a few seconds to answer  
"Armin... where are you?"  
"Well I lost Eren so I've been walking around trying to find him"  
"We're heading to checkouts"  
"Alright I'll meet you there"  
Levi hang up  
"He'll meet us near the registers"  
Eren nodded, he worried if he'd gotten too carried away, then he ran back to the where the photo albums were and grabbed another one  
"Grandpa, for Christmas..."  
"Oh that's a good idea"  
"I'm sorry I never got you anything for it... or your birthday last year"  
"It's fine, we were practically strangers"  
Eren giggled   
"Mhmm... strangers who fucked, made a baby and met again through Armin"  
"Yep, and I had no idea what to say to you..."  
"And I was mad at you and confused"  
Both let out a sigh  
"Ah well... look, there's the lost child"  
Armin was smiling and Eren grabbed Levi's phone from his pocket   
"I have a bad feeling..."

Eren opened Facebook. He quickly found his own. Armin had posted photos of Eren and Levi shopping on his page. He knew Armin had meant well, but Eren wasn't happy  
"Levi, is there anyway I can take these off?"  
"Yep, I'll take your phone off Armin and do it while he unloads the trolley"  
"Thank you"  
Eren gave him a half smile. Armin really should have known better. He stood in line while Levi stood before Armin with his hand out. Armin handed the phone over  
"Eren's not going to say it, but he's a little upset you posted those photos..."  
"Argh... I got all excited"  
"It's alright, I'll delete them while you unpack the trolley"  
Armin nodded. He forced a smile and moved over to Eren. His friend wasn't acting any different and he didn't know what to say, grateful when their turn came. Eren winced as it came to $160, they'd gotten way too carried away. His poor card must be nearly empty. With holidays coming, he hoped he'd be able to pick up more hours at work. Levi would be home, so the twins wouldn't be such a strain for grandpa. The man adored the two boys, but Eren always wondered if he was really coping alright with them.

*  
They got home a little before 11, which was better than he'd expected. The twins had woken and been a bit grizzly, that explained why both were now sleeping on grandpa as the old man watched TV. He eyes the bags of shopping and shook his head  
"I hope you used my card"  
"Nope. It's fine and Levi filled the car too"  
Grandpa sighed  
"What did I tell you before, about letting this old man spoil you?"  
"You can spoil me by accepting my Facebook request... Armin sent you one right"  
Grandpa laughed  
"Yep, even listed himself as your brother and added me as your grandfather"  
"You can do that?"  
The old man looked at hi in shock  
"You have no idea do you?"  
"Nope, we were going to do it last night... but I was too tired"  
"Well that's probably the most you've been able to do for a while. You can use my laptop if you want, it's much easier to navigate"  
"Are you sure you don't mind"  
"Eren, I wouldn't offer if I did. Feel free to use it this afternoon"  
"Thank you, want me to take the boys, so you can get ready"  
"It's fine, I'm only going for poker with. Shadis and Hannes"  
Eren nodded, those names meant nothing to him  
"Eren!"  
Levi called his name and Eren looked towards the kitchen   
"Call me if you need me, alright?"  
Grandpa smiled and Eren moved into the kitchen. Levi had separated out the shopping that needed to go up to their room  
"Grandpa alright?"  
"Yep, he said we could use his laptop this afternoon. I want to check my bank account and figure out Facebook"  
"Alright. I'll take these up to the room and you can wait in the living room"  
"Then what was the point of calling me into the kitchen"  
Levi pretended to have to think  
"I... wanted to tell you I love you"  
Eren smiled  
"Mhmm... and?"  
"Nope, no and. I love you Eren, now go relax"

Eren walked back into the living room. Grandpa seemed surprised that he was back so soon  
"What did Levi want?"  
"He called me in to tell me he loved me"  
The old man snorted  
"Does he realise, alphas are supposed to be big and bad right?"  
"Nope, I don't think he has a clue"

Grandpa didn't bother with lunch before he left. The three hooked the laptop up to the TV  
"Facebook first?"  
"Yep, I'm not checking my account with Armin watching"  
Armin gaped and Eren poked his tongue out.  
Levi operated the wireless mouse and keyboard, pulling the site up and logging Grandpa out. He passed the keyboard to Eren, his omega entering his email and then his password. Levi hit enter on the keyboard and the page opened. The alpha clicked on the notifications. Their friends had accepted his friend requests   
"Eren said I could..."  
Levi looked to Eren   
"It's fine"  
"Alright, so how do I add photos and stuff?"  
"Have you plugged your phone in?"  
Eren looked confused, grandpa usually helped him with things like this  
"Armin, go get the cord"  
Armin grinned and scrambled from the recliner  
"I'll plug your phone in and copy your photos onto the laptop"  
Eren blushed  
"Um... we'll need to check them..."  
"It's alright, they won't upload onto Facebook automatically and it'll be easier to get them all printed once they're on laptop"  
Armin arrived back smiling. He passed it to Levi and Levi plugged Eren's phone in.

Levi clicked the prompt to import the photos. 2327...  
"Don't blame me... most of them are of the twins"  
"If it counts mines pretty much the same"  
Armin piped up  
"I'm not gonna see dick pics right?"  
"Maybe... but they're all Levi's..."  
"Ewwwwwwwww"  
"Eren, you have dick pics?"  
Eren just smiled, he didn't, he had a few photos of Levi arse, but that was about it.

Levi pulled the photos up, scrolling through them, they started with the ones from the amusement park and worked backwards. Eren found one of the twins with Levi  
"I want to use that one..."  
"Alright, we'll make that your cover photo"  
"What's a cover photo?"  
Levi snorted, Eren was so adorable and clueless  
"It goes up the top of your profile page"  
Eren nodded, he had no clue  
"Can we put the ones from yesterday up?"  
"Yeah, hang on"  
Levi found the photos location and set it to Eren's cover photo. He next made a folder and called it Armin's Kidnapping. Setting the photos to upload while they flicked back threw the photos  
"You have like no selfies..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I only take selfies to send to you"  
Levi smirked, he unplugged Eren's phone and plugged his own in, importing his photos onto the laptop.  
2760\. Armin let out a long whistle  
"You guys have like 5000 photos!"  
"Blame him"  
Eren jerked his thumb towards Levi   
"Noooo, blame Eren. He's the adorable one"  
"Right, enough. Behave"  
Levi opened the photos from the amusement park and flicked through until he found a good one of Armin and Eren. He chose that one without asking.  
"What else do you want to put up?"  
"Umm... the ones of us as a group... like when I was piggy backing Armin and stuff like that"  
"Any more of the twins?"  
"Which ones do you have? I don't want to put too many up..."  
The three teens spent the next half hour finding photos Eren deemed acceptable, only choosing about 15, out the hundreds.  
"Alright, that's it"  
Levi pulled his completed page up and Eren nodded, he wasn't completely sure  
"And no one outside my friends can see this right? Just who I add?"  
"Let me check your settings"  
Levi fiddled around with it, before declaring that Eren was good to go.

After that the played around with finding somewhere to get all their prints done. Eren didn't want to sort through all of them, so Levi found a site where he could upload them all at once. 5000 photos was never going to be cheap, but given it was 2 cent prints, it came to $100 so Eren said to go ahead and order it. He hoped his card wouldn't be declined.

Armin sat on the couch giggling   
"You do know, if Eren has dick pics, some guys going to have to look at them"  
Eren blushed and Levi looked shocked  
"Do I cancel the order?"  
Eren shook his head   
"Nah, let's just not put them in the album for grandpa"  
Levi nodded, minimising the upload and bringing up YouTube, they spent the rest of the time watching silly videos. When the twins began crying Eren settled down and fed them both, Levi sitting the two in his lap when they were done  
"See Armin, this is why I have so many photos"  
Armin nodded, it was pretty cute. Levi and his minions. Eren grabbed his phone and took a photo, the blonde giggled. Eren left the four in the living room and started sorting out all the food they'd brought. It didn't seem that much once it was laid out, he reckoned Connie and Sasha could demolish it all within an hour.

*  
Hanji and Erwin arrived first. Hanji immediately taking a seat next to Levi. Eren tried not to be annoyed, but given he was failing miserably he sat on the arm chair of the recliner, Armin's hand on his arm for support  
"Erwin! Look how cute they are! It's like Levi has tiny clones!"  
Erwin nodded  
"Careful Eren, I might have to steal them from you"  
Armin's hand slid up and grabbed Eren's squeezing hard, the omega looked to his friend. Armin smiled at him. They both knew it was a joke  
"Nope. I don't want you, I have Eren"  
Hanji screamed with laughter, the twins just screamed. Eren rushed to take Viren from Levi's lap, the alpha pulling Reni up to him, blowing raspberries of his tubby belly, his cries soon turned to laughter  
"Eren, if I had babies like this I'd fill my Facebook with them"  
"Not happening"  
Eren bounced Viren gently, his son had stopped screaming and was now reaching for Eren's hair  
"But Eren! They're so adorable"  
"Yes Hanji, I know. I pushed them out remember"  
Hanji rolled her eyes, looking back to Levi and Reni. The front door bell rang, Eren went to answer it. Marco stood rather nervously, but relaxed when Eren smiled, he looked down to the platter in his hands   
"I hope this is alright, mum said I as to bring something, it's a fruit platter"  
"Marco, that's perfect! This is a house of men, fruits pretty low on their priority here"  
Marco nodded, his smile finally reaching his eyes  
"Come in, I'll show you through to the kitchen"  
Marco squeezed past Eren, the two falling into easy conversation  
"So which is this one?"  
"This ones Viren, but don't worry if you get them confused. Levi still does when their eyes are closed"  
Marco gave him a look and nodded slowly, the pair walked through the living room  
"Levi, hold the baby up for a second"  
Levi didn't question why, he lifted Reni into the air  
"See what I mean!"  
Marco gaped  
"They're like mini Levi's"  
"Yep! And I'm sure they're alphas too"  
"I don't envy you at all, they're going to be a handful"  
"Mhmm, I don't know how Grandpa puts up with all of us"  
Eren opened the fridge door, he eyed the lack of space, he pulled out some of the things and made space, he looked at the pile and sighed  
"If it was Armin or Levi they'd shove it all back in"  
"I'd do that to, but mum would have my head"  
Eren started stacking what he'd pulled from the fridge   
"Why don't you grab a drink, I'll sort this out"  
"Do... do you want me to take him?"  
"That would be awesome! If he starts crying just pass him to Armin"  
Marco nodded solemnly, Eren grinned as he passed Viren over.  
"What did you want to drink?"  
"I'll have a lemonade please"  
Eren grabbed a can out and handed it to Marco, before grabbing a can of coke  
"This ones for Levi, do you mind"  
"Nope, but you might need to place it on the other one, I'm not confident enough for one hand holding"  
"When you have two you get used to it fast"  
Marco nodded and started back to the living room. Eren reorganised the fridge and slid everything back in.

Levi took the can from Marco thanking his friend. The doorbell rang again  
"Hanji, why don't you grab the door?"  
Hanji pouted and got up from her seat, Levi covertly beckoned Armin over, on the pretence of holding Reni while he opened his drink. Erwin took a seat in the recliner  
"Hey guys! Where's the food"  
Levi didn't even have to look around  
"Hi Sasha, that's Eren's department, Armin and I have been banned from the kitchen"  
Sasha giggled  
"Which ways the kitchen?"  
"Through the dining room, can't miss it!"  
Sasha disappeared, Connie and Jean walked into the room, both taking a seat on the floor  
"Hey guys, I didn't see you there"  
"That's because you didn't look"  
"That's true"  
"Armin, can I have the baby?"  
Armin looked up at Hanji, trying to be dead serious  
"Only I you can tell me which one it is"  
Hanji pouted  
"Eren! Armin won't share the babies!"  
Both boys began to cry  
"Hanji! No yelling"  
Levi scolded her  
"It's not my fault, you know I get excited"  
The doorbell rang again  
"That'll be Izzy and Farlan"  
Hanji bounded out the room, Eren came from the kitchen and stuck his head in  
"I heard my name?"  
"Hanji was dobbing on Armin for not sharing"  
"She couldn't tell them apart could she?"  
"Nope"  
"You can pass them around, but drop the baby and Levi will drop you"  
Levi nodded, trying to look scary, Armin started giggling  
"Big bad alpha, right?"  
"Something like that. Oh hey guys!"  
Izzy waved to Eren, Farlan nodded  
"I'll be out in a minute... that's if there's any food left..."

Eren ducked back into the kitchen, Sasha had put the trays in the oven to heat  
"Thanks, want something to drink?"  
Sasha nodded  
"Drinks are in the fridge, grab something for Jean and Connie while you're at it"  
Sasha opened the fridge and let out a whistle  
"You were holding out on me!"   
She slid the fruit platter out  
"Oh, I call first dibs"  
Eren grabbed himself a plate, peeling back the plastic and thieving some of the strawberries and melon from it  
"Alright, you can take it out now"  
Sasha nodded, her mouth already full. She balanced the three cans in one hand and the platter in the other. Eren let out a silent prayer she wouldn't drop it.

Back in the living room, Viren and Reni were doing the rounds. Connie held Reni and Jean held Viren, both boys looked completely over their head. Everyone was talking about how they looked just like Levi, except for the eyes. Sasha laid the plate on the table  
"Fooooood"  
Levi was impressed she didn't spit anything out as she drew out the word  
"Sasha, you've demolished it!"  
Marco could only shake his head  
"It wasn't just me! Eren took some too!"  
Levi nodded  
"Yes because we all know he eats soooo much"  
Curious eyes turned to Hanji  
"Don't bother hiding it Sasha, we know it was mostly you"  
Levi smoothly turned the attention away from Eren and his eating habits, he felt Armin relax next to him.

Eren reappeared  
"Alright, foods on! Drinks are in the fridge and there's plastic cups on the bench. No glasses"  
The teens nodded at his words, but Hanji scrunched her face up  
"Why no glasses?"  
"Cause the twins have conquered sitting up, crawling and house destruction comes next"  
"Ah... yep, Erwin want anything?"  
"Coke please"  
Hanji disappeared and Levi patted his lap. Eren sat down as instructed, his legs over Armin.   
"So what's with the laptop?"  
"Oh, Eren was setting up his Facebook page, and then they decided they wanted to order photos"  
Connie and Sasha both "ooooh" at the same time  
"I wanna see!"  
"Guys, they're mostly of the twins..."  
"Hear that! He says mostly"  
Hanji came back with two cokes, she sat down on the recliner arm like Eren had earlier  
"Sooo... what are we talking about?"  
"The photos Eren and Levi took!"  
"Do you have all the ones from yesterday?"  
"Marco, can you man the keyboard?"  
Marco nodded  
"Dibs the mouse then!"  
Hanji grabbed it from the coffee table before anyone could protest  
"Just how many are there?"  
"Between the two of them, it was like 5000"  
Izzy gasped  
"Levi! Just what are you taking photos of!"  
"Hey, you don't know it was all me!"  
"Nope, but Eren's too sweet to blame"  
Eren snorted, choking on his drink. Levi gently smacked his back  
"Well he did have more than Eren... but it was close"  
"In my defence, they're mostly of the kids..."  
"Shhhh..."  
Hanji minimised YouTube and pulled up the pictures album  
"Where do I start? The earliest is like December last year"  
"Not those ones..."  
Hanji clicked the file, opening the first photo. It was one of Eren's first ultrasound photos.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Both boys grizzled  
"Hanji, keep it down"  
"I have the originals upstairs still, we don't need to look through this"  
Eren tried to hide his discomfort  
"Can we see them?"  
"No, not until I've put them in an album"  
"Aw... Levi?"  
"Nope, I'm with Eren"  
"Fiiiiine"  
Hanji exited the file and opened another at random. Eren pulled a face realise these ones were from Levi's phone. The first was of Eren, he didn't remember sending it and looked to Armin, his friend looked away, clearly guilty. The rest were a mix of Levi and Eren and Levi being "creative". Eren tried not to laugh at his alphas lack of talent. Hanji seemed to get bored and skipped to another file. This one had photos of Eren's belly from his shopping trip with Armin  
"Look at the tiny belly!"  
Eren pushed himself off Levi  
"I'm going to check the food"  
Levi nodded, looking to Armin, his friend got his message and when Levi stood, Armin brought his legs up and declared the spot saved.

Eren was squatting in front of the oven, staring at the food  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... no... I don't want people looking at me like that... I..."  
"I know. And I know Hanji upset you earlier. I don't think she was happy I shot her down so fast, or gave her spot to Armin"  
Eren stood and threw his arms around Levi  
"Thank you... I know she means well..."  
Levi kissed his on the cheek  
"Anything for you..."  
"In that case... help me with these?"  
Levi nodded, grabbing the big plates from the cupboard. The pair slid the cooked food onto them, Eren grabbed the sauce before heading back to the lounge room. Hanji and Armin were glaring at each other. Everyone else silent, Levi sighed and drew himself to full height  
"Erwin, what happened?"  
"Hanji found more photos of Eren and Armin asked her to change folder, she didn't so he stole the mouse from him and she hit him"  
"Thank you Armin. Hanji, you should know that that's off limits"  
"Well there's food now, we'll take the babies back, so you guys eat first"  
They placed the plates down, Sasha straight into it.  
Eren took Reni from Izzy and Levi took Viren from Erwin. Erwin looked relieved  
"Do you want my spot?"  
"Nah, I'll sit on the floor in front of Levi, but thanks"  
Levi sat and Eren lowered himself to the ground, Reni's arms loosely around his neck, he pressed little kisses to the side of his head  
"Levi, do you want anything?"  
"Armin, this is your party, people are supposed to be doing things for you!"  
"Nah! I'm good"  
Armin grabbed a napkin, he had no idea when they'd migrated in, and placed a slice of pizza and a party pie on it, on another one he placed a party pie and handed them over to Eren and Levi  
"Thanks"  
Eren smiled, eating like this meant no one would be paying attention  
"Armin, pass me the mouse"  
Armin nodded, he'd only just sat back down. He passed it down and Eren found the file they wanted all along, opening the file he clicked and put it on slideshow. Soon they were all laughing at the photos, Armin beamed, they all had silly expressions on their faces. They found a good one of Jean and Jean glared at Eren, Eren pretended not to notice. The photos soon changed to the ones he'd taken of the water fight  
"I want a copy of these!"  
"They're on Eren's Facebook"  
Hanji nodded, Levi had the feeling she wanted them to print them for her.

When Eren's came to an end, he switched to the ones on Levi's phone. It became a joke to groan every time one Eren came up. Eren had done it first and Armin parroted  
"He looks really happy"  
"That's because I was"  
"Why didn't you join us in the pool right away? You missed the start of it!"  
"Because I work as a receptionist or I'm home, that was the most I've done in ages"  
"Babies'll do that to you"  
"It's still fucking weird that you have kids"  
Connie slapped Jean lightly on the arm  
"You can't say that"  
"But it's true"  
"It is weird... and fucking painful, but totally worth it"  
Eren snuggled his son closer  
"Naw... look at them!"  
"I kind of pictured this place more of a bombshell"  
"You should have seen it when Eren was nesting, it was fucking spotless, even now he keeps it clean"  
"That's because I'm basically freeloading"   
Eren's tone was joking  
"Mhmm, you even had a baby to get out of school while the rest of us suffer"  
Eren opened his mouth, but Armin go in first  
"He does homeschool"  
"Eren, tell me your secrets, all I have to do is high school and that's hard enough"  
"I have the best family ever, Grandpa or Armin babysit if we have to go out, and my boss is awesome, she lets me bring the boys in with me. I do my homework when I get home from work, and Levi and Armin usually join me when they get home..."  
"And you can sleep in right?"  
"Nope, he wakes up at 7, even on the weekends, feeds the twins, gets them ready while I get ready for school, he's got us on a short short leash"  
Eren snorted  
"And you love it!"  
"I do!"  
"Alright you two, get a room!"  
"That's next month"  
Eren turned bright red and coughed  
"New topic!"

Armin looked to Erwin   
"Erwin, where are you going for Uni?"  
"Trost, its where all the Smiths go"  
"For law right?"  
"Nah, I'm bucking the trend, going to study engineering"  
Armin nodded wide eyed  
"What about you Hanji?"  
"Trost, but for biology"  
Armin looked to Izzy and Farlan  
"Farlans going to community college, he's going to study mechanics and I want to be a vet nurse"  
"Wow, everyone's got it so together"  
Levi patted Armin on the arm, letting him know he wasn't alone  
"An Eren's going to be a stay at home daddy right?"  
"Nope. I like my job, I don't plan on quitting"  
Jean looked at him in shock  
"What if you get pregnant again?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"You do realise I work in obstetrics office right..."  
"Do you see many male omegas?"  
"Nah, but my boss is planning on extending her practice, so maybe"

They all fell quiet. Each thinking about their own thing. The twins began to cry almost simultaneously, Eren laughed and brought his knees up, resting his cranky son against them  
"I think someone's tired"  
"I can put them to bed if you want"  
"That means bath time first"  
Hanji wrinkled her face  
"That would be so cute"  
"Say that after you've been peed on"  
Eren giggled at Armin's comment  
"That's was like once"  
"One time too many"  
Eren pulled his son back up to him  
"Don't you listen to your cranky godfather"  
"The shirt didn't say cranky"  
"Wait, he got a shirt?"  
"Yep and a sash and a wand and a tiara"  
"We have photos of that right?"  
"I think so..."  
Eren began scrolling through the files, trying to find the right one. He clicked on the date and squinted at the screen before opening the file  
"Levi... were you taking photos of me again..."  
"Yep!"  
Eren shook his head and flicked through the pictures. He looked like a train wreck  
"Wow... you look dead on your feet"  
"Probably because I gave birth to two babies 6 days earlier"  
"Your poor arse"  
Levi giggled, Eren elbowed him in the shin  
"You have no idea..."  
"I was thinking of my hand..."  
"Well next time, I'll have to break the other one"  
"You're planning more already!"  
Izzy sounded shocked  
"Noooooo... not for a while, I still need to graduate first"  
"You can graduate from homeschool?"  
"No Jean... homeschoolers are stuck in the system for the rest of their lives "  
Eren sounded so serious that Jean almost nodded  
"Eren, don't tease the idiot"  
"Fine, I'll be back for senior year"  
Armin gasped  
"You didn't tell me that!"  
"I wouldn't have now, but someone can't keep his mouth shut"  
Levi gaped and Armin giggled  
"You're right"  
"You love my mouth..."  
Eren blushed again. Connie stuck his fingers in his ears repeating "la la la", until Sasha smacked him.  
She grabbed the last piece of pizza off the plate   
"Oi, that was for Eren"  
"Eren doesn't eat pizza..."  
The faces that Sasha and Connie made were bordering scandalised  
"Eren... is it true"  
"Yep, cake though..."  
"He'd live on it"  
Eren nodded  
"You should have seen him yesterday, he was so adorable, feeding Reni the cream from Armin's cake"  
"Awww... won't be long until they're eating real food!"  
"If they were Sasha's kids they would be already"  
Sasha nodded at Marco's comment  
"You aren't supposed to give babies cheese or honey..."  
Erwin made them all jump, he'd been silent since his Trost comment  
"Aw... no pizza for the boys..."  
"Sasha, don't pretend you aren't happy about it. It means more for you"   
Eren wrinkled his nose, struggling to his feet  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nappy change"  
Jean scrunched his face up  
"Better you than me"  
"Armin, while I'm busy, can you gather the dishes and put them in the sink for me?"  
Armin moved towards the table, stacking the plates and walking one way as Eren walked the other, he carried his son upstairs, he had no idea what the time was, but his son was beyond tired and he didn't want to keep him up any longer, so a nappy changed turned into a bath, he dressed him for the night and laid him in his cot. Heading back down to everyone else, Levi wasn't there  
"Armin... where's Levi?"  
"He and Hanji are doing dishes, want a baby?"  
"Yeah pass him here"  
Eren took his other son from Armin and carried him upstairs, bathing him and dressing him before laying him down with his brother. He let out a yawn of his own, hopefully it'd be bed time soon.

*  
When he came back down, his friends were now watching stupid YouTube videos, a glance to the clock on the all told him it was already 9:30, time had gone so fast. He walked towards the kitchen, Levi and Hanji were in the middle of a conversation so he turned away. He wasn't going to interrupt.

Coming back into the living room, Armin shot him a look and Eren shook his head before slumping down onto the sofa, leaning against his friend. Yawning again  
"I'm with Eren, it's getting late..."  
Farlan nodded at Izzy's words, Marco pulled out his phone, so did Jean.  
Levi and Hanji came back not long after.

Hanji was smiling and Levi went straight to Eren, sitting nnthe very edge of the chair, he gently cupped Eren's face  
"You look sleepy"  
"I am"  
"Where are the twins?"  
"Bathed and in bed"  
"Sorry, I should have helped you"  
"It's alright"  
A car pulled into the drive, a few minutes later Grandpa came into the room. He looked tired, but happy  
"Hi kids, have a good time"  
"Yep, you?"  
"Shadis is a cheater"  
Armin snorted  
"You lost again didn't you"  
"Maybe"  
The blonde laughed lightly   
"Well, everyone's going home it seems, so you have good timing"  
Hanji jumped back up from the arm of the recliner  
"Levi said the plate, that had the fruit on it, was yours Marco?"  
"Yeah"  
Hanji disappeared, reappearing with the plate. She passed it over to Marco. The thanked her quietly.  
Marcos mum picked him up shortly after, Jean, Connie and Sasha leaving a few minutes later. Hanji hovered until Erwin told her it was time to go. She hugged Armin and Levi before leaving with him. Eren said nothing, he hoped he hadn't hurt her feelings.

Levi unplugged the laptop from the TV and carried it back to grandpas room. Setting it back up how it usually was. He was heading back when Armin and Eren came up the stairs. Eren was quiet as he said goodnight to his best friend.

Levi headed back down and said goodnight to Grandpa, Eren was already in bed when he got to their room. The omegas distress hit him as soon entered. He closed the room and stripped before snuggling into Eren  
"You ok?"  
"Yes..."  
"Eren?"  
"No, I'm alright, just a little messed up in my head at the moment, but it's fine"  
Levi nodded, he knew being missed by Hanji for a hug had to hurt a little. He was annoyed by it. He'd just had a conversation with her about her behaviour and now she was pulling this crap.

"Eren, I love you, and only you. Don't let her get to you"  
Eren nodded  
"I know, but you know what I'm like"  
Eren tried to keep his tone light, but failed  
"I know. Now go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning"  
"I love you Levi"  
"I know"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulder and the two fell asleep in a ball.


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets

It was now mid December...

Eren's foot nervously bounced, his whole body was beginning to grow warm, Levi had told him before he'd left this morning he smelt sweeter than normal, now he knew why, he'd gone into heat a week earlier than expected. He was both excited and terrified at the same time. Nothing was organised, and he'd had to organise a new hotel room, they were lucky they could even get a room for this week, apparently there was some big conference in town. He'd called work and told grandpa what was happening, the old man looked at him sympathetically.

He was now hiding in his room, arms wrapped around his stomach as leg kept bouncing. He was waiting for Levi to get back from school. He'd texted Levi asking him to come home ASAP and he'd done everything he could, so they could just leave when he got home. This hich left his mind to focus on Levi... he wasn't fully in heat, but the feeling of needing to be mated was growing.

*  
Levi all but bolted mid class, Armin eyed him in concern, Levi forced his shaking hands to organise and stuff his work in his bag, he leant down and whispered in Armin's ear  
"Eren's going into heat, I have to go"  
Armin went bright red and didn't reply. Levi looked up to the teacher and realised he was less than impressed   
"Sorry, family emergency"  
Was the only explanation he offered before running from the room.   
The teacher looked to Armin  
"Are you leaving too?"  
"No, Levi can take care of it"  
The teacher nodded and went back to writing something on the whiteboard. Armin copied it all down, but it didn't really sink in. Last time Eren was in heat... he shook his head, things had changed since then. Eren was in such a better place now.

*  
Levi had run the whole way home, he arrived panting like crazy, he rushed right into the house  
"Levi!"  
He stopped as his foot hit the stairs, stepping back down and heading to where Grandpas voice had come from  
"Hi, what's up?"   
"You know what's up"  
"Eren's in heat..."  
"Yes, now make sure he takes his contraceptives and drinks plenty of water. I don't want my Grandson ending up in hospital"  
"I know. I planned to get supplies on the way"  
"Take out your phone"  
Levi was confused, but did as he was told   
"I want you to set an alarm for the same time everyday, you might not remember otherwise"  
Levi nodded, quickly creating a repetitive alarm, he doubted it would work, he knew how crazy Eren made him.  
"Will you be alright with the twins... I know it was supposed to be next week..."  
"Levi, I'll take care of them, you just worry about Eren"  
Levi nodded, understanding completely what his grandpa was telling him  
"I will. I don't want to do anything to hurt him"  
"You might, but he won't be able to think straight. I'm trusting you"  
Levi nodded   
"Alright, that's all. Text me when it's over"  
Levi nodded  
"Wait, you should probably drive... I don't know how I'm going to react to him"  
Grandpa smiled, Levi realised he'd been tested without realising  
"The twins should be asleep, so I'll leave them sleeping. Go up and see Eren, I'll wait in the car"

Levi opened their bedroom door, all at once his body began to shake. Eren smelt fucking amazing  
"Eren, come on, time to go"  
"Alpha..."  
"I know..."  
Levi forced himself to place his bag down, Eren was on him as soon as he was close, grinding his hips against Levi, the alpha swallowed dryly. He forced himself to open the draw and make sure that Eren's contraceptives weren't in there anymore  
"Alpha... please"  
"I've got you"  
Levi picked Eren up, the omegas legs wrapping around his waist. Eren was nuzzling into his neck and fuck... Levi could barely think. He grabbed the bag that Eren had packed. He couldn't even say goodbye to their children, Eren would be mad if he knew how he was acting, so close to them. He carried Eren down to the car, his omega so slick that his arse was damp. Levi opened the back door and lowered Eren in... well tried to, his omega would let go. Levi pulled his wallet out, his fingers fumbling  
"Eren's completely in heat... can... are you able to grab us some bottles of water... he won't let me go"  
Levi pulled the door closed and Eren refused to stay in his seat  
"Alright. Try to keep him calm for now. I don't need to see anymore of my grandsons sex life, this is bad enough"  
Levi knew Eren couldn't help it and he'd be mortified over it all later, he didn't know how he was managing to keep his head  
"I'll try... can we not tell Eren. I think he'd keel over in embarrassment"  
"I won't, I know he can't help it"  
"Yeah, but after this heat he'll be able to go onto suppressants"   
Grandpa nodded, he drove to the nearest store, locking the two in the car. He prayed that Eren would still have his clothes on when he got back. He grabbed a some bottled water and fruit. Eren probably wouldn't want to eat, but Levi would hopefully be able to get him to.

In the car, Levi was struggling with Eren. His omega was shaking and whimpering, obviously in pain from his arousal, Levi kissed him to silence the whimpers, Eren desperately kissed back, his hand began to slide towards Levi's crotch, Levi grabbed Eren's wrist and Eren moaned in his mouth, his body stiffened and Levi almost laughed. He had a feeling that Eren had just cum in his pants. He tried to keep his face straight as their grandfather got back in the car. The old man placed the shopping on the passenger seat, he pulled out the parking lot and began towards the hotel  
"Did Eren give you a room number?"  
"No"  
"Alright"  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Eren had stuck Levi's fingers in his mouth, the alpha had to fight to get them back. He was glad that grandpa was focused on the road and not the back seat.

Arriving at the hotel, the old man old Levi to wait with Eren until he knew what happening. He headed into the reception. Explaining that his grandson had a reservation and he was there to collect the key. The woman was hesitant, until he was forced to explain the circumstances, she passed him the room key and gave him directions. Thankfully the room had street access and Levi wouldn't have to carry Eren through the reception area.

Coming back to the car, Grandps unlocked it, Levi scrambled out, Eren practically fell out, landing onto of him. Grandpa shook his head, leaving Levi to fend for himself. He grabbed the shopping from the front and the backpack Levi had thrown in the car from the backseat. He tried to ignore the obvious damp spot. 

"Eren... come on..."  
Levi was still struggling with Eren. It was almost comical. It took him a good few minutes to get free from the alpha, he picked Eren up in his arms, glaring as his grandpa laughed  
"The room's just over here"  
Levi nodded, struggling to hold Eren as he walked behind. He wanted to hurry up and get inside. His mind was starting to go blank, demanding he breed Eren already. 

Grandpa opened the door, all but throwing the shopping inside and saying goodbye. He placed the key on the dresser next to the door and pulled it closed. 

*  
Levi threw Eren on the bed, stripping himself, Eren struggled with his own clothes, but stopped when his alpha growled, Levi was soon on top of him, tearing his clothes off. Eren was leaking cum like there was no tomorrow. His legs coated in slick, a thick trail ran down both legs  
"Alpha"  
Levi nodded, he grabbed Eren's hips and flipped him over. His fingers slid in and began to fuck Eren with them. His omega thrusting back against him, he slid them free and Eren whimpered. He waisted no time before sliding in. Eren screamed and came across the blankets, he couldn't even hold himself up as Levi fucked him into the mattress. His knot flared, but he didn't stop. Eren was still trying to move, even though he was fully knotted. Levi breathed in Eren. Their scents had already filled the room. He couldn't think, all he had was the need to knot Eren over and over. As his knot faded, he didn't pull out as he flipped Eren back over, not caring that he was laying in a puddle of his own slick and cum. He started pounding into Eren again. The omegas hand jerking himself off. Cum alternating between dribbling and the occasional squirt. Eren's arse was squeezing Levi tight the whole time, it felt amazing. He knot expanded again, and he came. Eren laid panting underneath him, his body still twitching, his hand loosely curled around his still erect penis. His hand slowly slid away and he just lay there shaking  
"Eren...?"  
Eren shook his head, grinding down against Levi's knot, he shuddered as he came again. 

Levi was hypnotised. He was buried the sexiest omega he'd ever seen. Eren couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of Eren. He growled and placed both hands on Eren's belly, his alpha would more than happily impregnate Eren if he could. It was almost physically painful to think no matter how many times his filled his mate, nothing would come from it. He snarled again, jerking his hips back and making Eren mew. He pulled him up, Eren's legs loosely wrapped around him and he began to thrust again. Eren's body was practically limp in his arms, still Levi continued towards his release, the omega letting out small news and pants. Semen was pooling between them, Levi's ego boosted, knowing he was causing all of this. He came again and Eren fell from grip. His eyelashes flittered, obviously trying to stay awake. 

Levi's mind was beginning to clear, which meant it was more likely the same for Eren. He waited until his knot had lessened enough to pull out and check on Eren's condition. His omega smiled weakly, nodding to Levi. Eren was alright, just coming down from the wave of need.

Levi rubbed his face, this was so much more intense then the quick fuck they'd had on the bathroom floor or in his old bed. He pulled Eren onto his chest, gently stroking his hair  
"Eren..."  
"Levi... fuck... that was"  
"Crazy"  
"Yeah..."  
"We have a whole week of this..."  
"I don't know if I'm going to survive"  
"I can think of worse ways to go"  
Eren giggled, curling into Levi  
"How are you feeling"  
"Like I'm going to need more, it hurts not to have you in me"  
"I've got you..."  
Levi rolled Eren completely on top of him, sliding back inside Eren's loose and leaking hole, the omega shuddered and clung to him  
"Better"  
"Much..."  
Levi lay still until Eren began to rock on top of him. He slid Eren's legs so they were either side of his body, sitting up and holding Eren to his chest as he began to fuck him again. 

The rest of the day passed like this until Eren finally fell asleep. His body was warm beneath Levi's touch, small pants and moans fell from his parted lips. Levi slid from the bed, grabbing the bag Eren had packed. He pulled his towel out and eyed it in confusion  
"That's for along the bottom of the door..."  
Levi jumped and nodded, he hadn't meant to wake Eren. His love needed rest. He laid the towel along the bottom of the door, wincing when he realised it wasn't even locked. Quickly he locked it and slipped the chain on. Eren didn't need to know about that. He abandoned the bag for the shopping, sending out a silent thank you that grandpa had put food in. He grabbed a bottle of water and an apple  
"You need to eat this and finish the bottle of water"  
Eren nodded, moaning when his fingers accidentally brushed Levi's. the alpha grabbed his own apple and water, crawling up into the bed. Eren curled up against his lap, slowly eating the apple and sipping the water  
"Are you up for a shower?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... but it'll have to be fast, another wave is coming"  
Levi sighed  
"This is like when you were in labour, contraction after contraction"  
"Mhmm... but this doesn't hurt so badly"  
Eren finished the apple and half the water, he tried to push himself up from Levi's lap, but his arms have out  
"I've got you"  
Levi out down his own apple core and water, half Eren to the side of bed with him, before pulling Eren into his lap. Eren winced as cum and slick leaked onto Levi's legs.

His wave hit mid-shower, he almost fell from Levi's arms. Levi helped him wrap his legs around his waist before slamming Eren into the bathroom wall, sliding inside and Eren moaned into his ear. He knotted and Eren came again. His exhaustion hit its peak, the short nap hadn't helped, Eren fell asleep in his arms. Levi held him until he could slide out, washing them both down before carrying Eren to bed. He pulled the top blanket back. Laying Eren on the one beneath. There was no point stripping the bed completely, he had no idea how long Eren would sleep before needing him again. He spooned up behind his omega, his free arm was running along Eren's stomach and chest, his fingers splayed to hold Eren closer. He nuzzled Eren's neck gently and pressed a kiss to it. This was going to be a messy week.

*  
When he awoke he was already inside Eren. His omega wriggling in his lap, trying to fuck himself on Levi's erection. Levi began to rock his hips, Eren moaned his name. He held Eren to him, biting down on Eren's shoulder, his hand slip up and began to fondle Eren's breast. His omega cuming straight away, triggering his own knot  
"Well good morning to you"  
Eren moaned and nodded  
"I woke up with you already in me"  
Levi coughed and from across the room his phone began to ring  
"Can you keep your cool long enough to take your pill?"  
"Mhmm... though my instinct is to not..."  
"I know what you mean, no matter how many times I cum inside, I won't get to see that sexy pregnant belly of yours"  
Eren snorted, Levi's hand slid back down to lightly run Eren's belly  
"One day... after we finish school"  
Levi nodded, his knot lessened and he slid free  
"Crawl onto the top cover for me..."  
Eren obeyed his alpha. He blushed at the obvious stains across it. Better to leak onto this instead on between the rest of the sheets.

Levi grabbed the half drunk bottle of water from last night and popped out Eren's pill for him. His omega obediently opened his mouth and Levi placed the pill on his tongue before helping him drink. Eren's fingers were shaking hard, his pupils completely blown  
"Shhhh... I'm here omega"  
Levi knelt on the edge of the bed, Eren slumped back and spread his legs. Levi slid easily back inside. Eren clawed at he sheets, he leant down and kissed and sucked on Eren's chest, the action made him want to flip Eren and fuck him behind as he bit down on his nape. Eren's body was so perfect and responsive, he was completely addicted.

*  
Eren's heat was beginning to cool. All he felt was full and sated. His whole body hurt, but in a good way. He snuggled into Levi. His alpha responding to his lingering scent, but this time the sex was lazy and gentle, Levi rolled him onto his back, pulling Eren's legs up and onto his shoulders, he slowly fucked Eren, alternating between thrusts and kissing his fiancé, telling him how beautiful he was and how much he loved him. Eren moaned into his mouth, echoing his sentiments. Levi knotted him and Eren whimpered through it  
"Don't be offended when I say no sex for a week"  
"Don't be offended when I completely agree"  
Eren smiled, a few minutes later Levi rolled off him, but Eren pulled him tight, so this time Levi's head was on Eren's chest.

His heat has faded by morning. It was just as well, they were supposed to check out later. Eren couldn't even muster up the strength to care that someone would have to clean all this. He fell from the bed, letting out a hiss, his hips were beyond sore. He crawled on his hands and knees over to the shower, turning the taps on and collapsing on the floor.

Levi heard the thud, he watched Eren crawl into the bathroom. He smirked slightly, before dozing. He realised Eren wasn't back and the water was still running. He panicked. Remembering what had happened the previous year. He let out a small laugh though, inside the bathroom Eren was practically asleep under the running water. He squatted down and shook Eren's shoulder, Eren blinked at him before yawning  
"You're going to get sick if you stay there"  
Eren blushed  
"I can't get up"  
"So you fell asleep"  
"Yeah..."  
Levi shook his head  
"Shift into the corner, I'll take a quick shower and then help you up"  
Eren slid, wincing as he sat back against the wall.  
"Which hurts worse, babies or heat?"  
"Babies... babies for sure"  
Levi nodded, it really had been rough. It was probably more than a good thing Eren was on contraceptives... but it still hurt, knowing he wouldn't be pregnant from it all. But Eren had agreed to more children in the future, he was more than happy with that.

Levi turned the shower off, grabbing the towel he'd been using and wrapping it around himself, before lifting Eren from the shower. He paused so Eren could grab his towel from the sink, and carried him through to the bedroom. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the top blanket, placing Eren in the rooms single padded chair. He winced in response to Eren's wince  
"I'll call grandpa, then we'll dress. Alright"  
Eren nodded. He wanted his sons, his chest was tender, he wanted to feed them, then cuddle up with them. Now he was himself again, he missed them so badly, tears began to roll down his cheeks, he sniffled quietly   
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"I... miss the kids..."  
Levi smiled down at Eren  
"Me too..."

Grandpa answered, Levi asking him quickly if he could come and get them. The man promised to be there in less than half an hour. 

Levi ended the call and grabbed the clothes that Eren had packed. He dressed Eren first and then opened the rooms single window. It wouldn't really help with the smell. To him the whole room smelt like Eren's slick, so sweet and delicious. He dressed quickly and made sure they had everything. He also made sure Eren took his pill for the day. Eren was struggling to stay awake. Levi sat quietly at his feet until there was a knock at the door. Levi opened it, the old man wrinkled his nose and stepped back. Levi nodded, he completely understood. Behind him Eren sniffled louder and the old man looked to Levi for an explanation   
"He misses out boys"  
"Don't tell him, but they missed him too, they've practically cried all week"  
Levi's heart ached with the old mans words. The sooner they got Eren home, the sooner his 3 loves would be happy again. He passed grandpa their bag, and moved over to Eren, picking him up easily, his omega sobbed softy in his arms.

He carried Eren from the room, and grandpa grabbed the key, heading for the reception. They had a key return box so he slipped it inside. And headed out to where his grandsons were waiting at the car. He unlocked in and Levi helped Eren in, before climbing in himself.

It a short quiet ride home. Eren snoozing in the back.

Arriving home, Levi carried Eren inside and straight up to their room, the omega stirring at the cries of their sons. Levi placed him on the bed, hurrying over to the boys. Both had red rimmed eyes and snotty faces, Levi wiped their faces with his shirt, both boys continued to grizzle. He lifted them both up and held them tight kissing them both  
"Levi, give them here"  
Eren sounded exhausted. In the time he'd spent cleaning the boys faces, Eren had stripped his shirt off and was now propped up against the headboard.

Levi turned and walked slowly to Eren, a gentle bounce in his step, his omega took Reni first and then Levi helped him position Viren on his other shoulder, both boys falling silent the moment they were in Eren's arms. Eren nuzzled against each baby, pressing kisses to their temples, both sons had a firm hold of Eren's hair and Levi winced... he may or may not have pulled a lot on Eren's hair during the last week  
"I'm going to feed them, why don't you go and check on Armin... I feel like they've probably cried the whole time we were gone"  
Levi nodded  
"Want me to take one of them?"  
"No"  
Eren's reply was instant and firm, he looked at Levi sheepishly  
"Sorry... I can't let the go right now, but if you could lower Reni into lap, that would be great"  
Levi nodded, he picked the baby on Eren's left shoulder and lifted him down onto Eren's crossed legs  
"Did I get it right?"  
"Yep! You might just be first class daddy material yet"  
Levi grinned, he leant in a pressed a quick kiss to Eren's lips  
"Alright, I'll be right downstairs if you need me"  
Eren hummed, Viren was already beginning to feed, the omega could practically moan at the relief it brought. The fullness in his chest finally began to drain away.

Downstairs Grandpa was in the living room. The white tree they'd placed at the beginning of the month shone lightly with yellow light. Levi had never noticed, until they'd put the tree up, that there'd been a thick hook beside the houses front windows. As they'd assembled the tree, Grandpa had explained that when Armin was little he was completely fascinated by the lights and decorations. He'd more than once tried to climb the tree, and pulled it down. After that Grandpa had put the hook in and looped chair from it to the tree, even if Armin pulled the tree over, the chain would prevent it falling on top. Levi had to admit it was a brilliant idea and one he'd definitely use in the future when it came to the twins.

"Hi Levi"  
Levi jumped, Armin sounded exhausted, he looked over the sofa and found a very sleepy Armin bundled up on it  
"What happened! You look like death warmed up"  
"Your sons have great vocals"  
Levi winced  
"Well, they both quietened as soon as they were in Eren's arms, so you should be able to get some sleep again"  
Armin nodded  
"How was it?"  
Levi pulled a face  
"Nooooo... I don't want details, I mean is Eren alright?"  
"It was fucking brutal. He's exhausted. And given that we are so crazily compatible..."  
Levi let his sentence fall, Armin scrunched his face   
"I do not envy him at all... omegas get such a bad wrap for all they have to go through..."  
"Mhmmm... you just wanna brag you're good in bed!"  
"Of course I am! But this heat was fucking crazy... nothing like his first one..."  
"Alright... that's enough... please just tell me no babies anytime soon"  
"Aw, what's the matter Godfather Armin..."  
Armin poked his tongue out, burying himself into his cocoon on the sofa  
"Well nope, we took precautions, so there should be no babies"  
Armin sighed, he was fucked. He'd tried his hardest to get the twins to smile and laugh, and was sure they took pleasure in reducing him to tears when he couldn't.  
"Now now Armin, we agreed not to tell Eren about it, so if he asks they were a bit upset, but everything went smoothly"  
"Oh Eren totally knows, he sent me down to check on Armin, because he had a feeling the boys cried the whole time we were gone"  
Armin grumbled something unintelligible and Levi's stomach rumbled  
"You should eat, both you and Eren, something more than fruit"  
"You totally saved us with that, Eren are everything I gave him"  
"Mhmm, that means you went without didn't you"  
"Only last night"  
"He'd kill you if he knew"  
"Well he won't. I'm going to make fooooood"  
Levi yawned and walked into the kitchen. Eren probably wouldn't want anything heavy. He found out the butter and honey, beginning to make a few slices of toast, 6 slices seemed enough. He also fossicked through the fridge, finding someone had brought juice boxes at some time. He grabbed two and the plate of toast, heading back upstairs.

Eren was curled around their sons when entered the room, Levi shook his shoulder lightly and Eren let out a sigh  
"I know... but you need to eat something, then I promise you can go back to sleep"  
Eren nodded, and uncurled, he slid up, but made sure he was still touching Reni's side. He eyed the plate of toast  
"Don't worry, some of its for me... I didn't think you'd want real food right now"  
"Thank you"  
"Are you alright? Like physically?"  
Eren took a slice of toast from the offered plate   
"Mhmm... my hips and back are sore... and I'm sleepy... but yeah, I'll be fine"  
"Take the plate for a minute"  
Levi chucked one of the fruit boxes onto his side of the bed and placed the other on the nightstand for Eren. He ducked out the room and into the bathroom, finding two panadol up for his omega. He returned and handed them to Eren, rewarded with a sleepy smile.

Eren downed the two pills and placed down the piece of toast he'd been eating. The slice he'd already eaten sat uncomfortably in his stomach, and he really didn't feel like vomiting. He passed the plate to Levi and finished he juice before sliding back down and placing his arm over both twins, the boys fast asleep, Levi figured they must be as exhausted as Eren. The alpha moved round the bed and climbed in, sitting to eat quietly, Eren fell asleep almost instantly, while Levi sat up and watched over his three loves.

*  
Eren was still sleepy on the Monday, he carried both twins into the clinic, trying not to yawn, there were already a few clients waiting, but the reception was empty. He carried the twins into reception area and settled behind the desk, picking up the phone he pressed 2, the phone in the examination room began to ring, his boss soon answering  
"Eren... please let that be you"  
"Um... yes"  
"Oh thank god, I've been run off my feet... I'll be down to see you once I'm done here"  
The woman hung up the phone and Eren booted up the computer next to him. He pulled out the listing for today's clients. He looked up to the patients waiting, matching names with faces. He logged into the system and marked the ones in the room as "in attendance", this meant that on his bosses computer, she'd be able to see who was next and prepare accordingly. He jumped when the phone rang and quickly answered, a first time patient was calling ahead to see what she needed to bring in. Eren quickly ran her through it and confirmed her appointment. He smiled as hung up. It felt good to help people.

His boss followed her patient out, she looked exhausted  
"Thank you! I'm sorry, it's just you today... I know it's late, but can you stay all day?"  
Eren nodded, looking to the empty chair next to him  
"She rang this morning with a cold... I might need you to stay late for the next couple of days"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"I'll need to call grandpa and message Levi about it"  
"That's fine honey, will the twins be fine?"  
"Yeah, they should be, but I can ask Levi to pick them up after school... actually that might be better. Am I staying until 6?"  
"If you don't mind. Good job checking everyone in"  
Eren shrugged, trying to ignore the glowing feeling that came with her praise  
"I'll give them a call while your in with you next patient, she's here and so it the woman after her"  
His boss looked like she was about to melt in relief  
"You're a god send!"  
The woman called her next patient in and pulled his phone out, quickly giving grandpa a call to explain what happened. The old man was fine with him staying, if he was up to it. He reminded Eren not to push himself, and Eren promised not to. He ended the call and text Levi   
Eren: Hey, I'm the only one working reception today, so I told her I'd stay, the twins are fine, so give me a call at lunch.

Eren placed his phone down and began compiling a list of people he needed to send text reminders to.

Levi called him back at lunch time, Eren was down in the office the twins usually stayed in, both boys needed feeding and he was planning on buying lunch for himself  
"Hi Levi, you got my message?"  
"Yep... are you sure you'll be alright? You just finished your heat..."  
"I'll be fine, but... I was thinking... maybe... you could pick the twins up after school?"  
"Yeah, did you want me to bring anything?"  
"I'm good, just feeding the twins and then I'll go grab some lunch... how's school?"  
"Boring. I nearly fell asleep twice in maths"  
Eren giggled  
"Armin had to poke me to keep me awake"  
"Maybe you should go home and nap, I know you've been worried about me, but it's no good if you let yourself get too warn down"  
"Why Eren, are you encouraging me to skip class"  
Eren snorted at Levi's mocking tone  
"Maybe... it wouldn't be the first time"  
"Shhhh... not so loud, they might hear you! Seriously I'll be fine and if I'm not, I'll ask grandpa to drive"  
"Alright, Viren just finished feeding, so I'm going to get food, see you later. Love you"  
"Love you too"

Eren ended the call, he burped Viren and laid him down with his brother so the two could nap. He quietly closed the door and heading back to the reception, grabbing his wallet from the nappy bag. He blue tacked up the "back in 5" sign, and dialled 2, quickly letting his boss know he was heading to the bakery a few doors down. He got the ok and headed out.

Cake probably wasn't the healthiest idea for lunch, but he hoped the sugar would pick him up. He grabbed a juice and paid for his lunch, choosing to take it back to the office and eat. No one has arrived in his absence so he took the sign down and settled down to eat. The cake tasted amazing. He finished the whole slice, quietly proud of himself, he knew he'd lost weight again and wanted to put it back on.

His boss came out just after he finished the cake, she sat down in the vacant chair next to him, chatting away as she ate her own lunch. She asked him how his heat went and all he could say was it was brutal, she giggled and nodded, asking when he'd be going on suppressants. He admitted to not knowing which one he should go on, each had their own pros and cons.

The woman explained the differences to him, he nodded, grateful they had such an easy relationship. She asked him a few more questions and by the end of it he'd decided to opt for a rod. The small device would sit just under the skin in his upper arm, providing a measured dose of contraceptives and suppressants. Usually they'd last a year, but she recommended he get it replaced after 6, given how crazy compatible he was with Levi. She offered to preform the procedure herself and he accepted. Even though she specialised in obstetrics, she still had a licence as a GP.

He gratefully accepted, and she told him that she'd look it up and order one in, it should be in by Wednesday, so she could implant it then.

The glass doors across from them slid open and the woman quickly finished her salad. Disappearing to clean her face and hands before she took her patient through. Eren chatted to the woman, it was the same one who'd called earlier. He helped her through the forms and she was quickly called through. Coming out 20 minutes later positively glowing. He booked her next appointment and processed payment. Handing the appointment card and receipt over to her. He could help but smile, her positivity was contagious.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly and around 3:30 Levi arrived with Armin. Eren made them both wait until he'd finished on the phone. Placing it in receiver and smiling  
"Mr Ackerman, Mr Arlert, what a pleasure to see you again"  
Armin giggled  
"So which one of you has an appointment?"  
Levi rolled his eyes, the waiting patients looked to them in curiosity  
"You're lucky I love you"  
"I know. Take a seat and I'll grab the twins"  
He retrieved the nappy bag, neither twin had moved to sit, so coming out the reception door, he shoved the nappy bag into Armin's hands and headed down the hall.

Both boys were awake and babbling quietly, like they were having some secret conversation. Eren tickled both chubby bellies and the boys squealed in delight  
"Alright, up we go!"  
He lifted Reni first and then Viren, holding them both to his chest and pressed a kiss to their foreheads, before carrying them through to where Armin and Levi were waiting  
"They'll probably hungry again soon, I've already had to feed them twice"  
Levi eyed his sons, they looked absolutely angelic. The alpha stepped forward pulling the three close and pressed a kiss to Eren's lips  
"Oi, I'm working..."  
Eren blushed slightly, unlike Levi, he'd see all the people in the waiting room again. Levi stepped back and lifted Viren up onto his hip, he tickled the boys belly, both smiling from the action  
"That means Reni's yours"  
Eren passed his son to Armin, his friend mirrored Levi's actions. Reni looked at him like he was crazy  
"Tough crowd!"  
"Hi Levi, Hi Armin, nice to see you again"  
Both boys nodded to the woman, playing gently with the twins, Eren gave Levi a quick peck on the cheek  
"Alright, I'll see you all when I get home"  
Levi raised Viren's hand, waving goodbye to Eren. Eren gave a quick wave and ducked back into the he reception. Straight back into work mode.

Tuesday and Wednesday saw him working alone again. Levi picked up both boys after school and grandpa picked Eren up at the end of work, although he was slightly late on Wednesday, due to having the rod put in. His arm was bandaged, but his work shirt covered it.

Levi was confused when he saw the bandage and Eren realised he hadn't told Levi about it. Quickly he apologised and filled his alpha in. Levi smiled, if Eren was happy and comfortable, that's all that mattered.

*  
December 21st came before Eren knew what happened. He and Armin were currently braving the Christmas crowds. Eren truthfully didn't remember much of last Christmas. His grandpa and Armin had combined forces to buy him the things he needed, clothes, shoes, books etc. 

Eren had grandpas gift organised. He'd gotten copies of his ultrasound printed and did a photo album for the old man from the very beginning. He put little comments next to each photo. Dates, weeks, who was with him ect. All the way up to the photo of the twins sleeping, the old man had sent him.  
The problem was Levi. He had no idea what to buy his alpha... this is where Armin came in. Eren admitting that he'd probably be too practical if he shopped alone. Armin said he should just wrap himself in a ribbon and give Levi himself.

Eren rolled his eyes, his friend was trying to get him to buy something stupid again. Armin wanted some game for his Xbox, so Eren had paid for its purchase also buying him a year long gold membership from the twins.

The twins were taken care of. Both getting loud toys and soft toys. 

Which came back to what to get Levi. He didn't have the money to buy Levi a car or anything that he actually wanted like that. He strolled the isles aimlessly. Hoping something would jump out at him  
"We could by him Lego?"  
"Pieces are too small..."  
"Well that's it, I've got no clue"  
"Fat lot of good you are"  
"Why not buy him his own Xbox, you could set it up in your room"  
"I think I'm going to have too..."  
Armin let out a happy squeel  
"Alright, lets go look and I'll show you what game to buy with it"  
Eren nodded, it still felt like an impersonal gift. All the extra hours at work had helped. He brought what Armin pointed to and had it wrapped right there. He wondered if Levi was having a hard time too.   
They walked back through the menswear, Armin wanted to get something for his grandfather and Eren wandered aimlessly until he came across a tie rack. He looked for the ring on his finger and prayed that what had just come into his head wouldn't leave him looking foolish. He pulled free a simple metallic silver tie and a deep metallic green one. Playing both of them in the trolley, he walked around the clothing section, finding a simple black T that he though would look amazing on Levi. He placed it over the tie, now Armin wouldn't see.

Armin came back with his nose scrunched up  
"You had better luck than I did"  
Eren nodded, his heart in his throat, but Armin didn't pick the shirt up, so it was fine. Armin disappeared again as Eren paid for the items in trolley, he'd paid for the Xbox and accessories at the electronics counter. 

Armin reappeared and Eren stood near the checkout until he friend finally came out, he grinned happily and Eren shook his head. He was sure he didn't want to know.


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all seemed to think the fluff can last  
> Lol  
> Jk  
> Wait till the next chapter

Grandpa had kicked Levi and Armin out of the kitchen, he and Eren doong all the prep work for Christmas Day tomorrow. Well, for the twins first Christmas and Levi's birthday. Eren was currently working on Levi's cake and grandpa was working on rolling and stuffing the roast for tomorrow. Christmas decorations hung all over the house, but Eren and Armin had had a banner printed, and where going to hang it in the morning. The dining table had disappeared under a pile of presents, Eren had opted to give Levi the ties for his birthday. Sure it was Christmas Day, but to him Levi's birthday was a million times more important. Eren hummed as he separated the cake batter into two square pans and slid them into the oven. He knew he was no where near as skilled grandpa, but wanted to do this alone.

He pulled the recipe up on his phone, double checking he'd done everything right, grandpa laughed at him softly  
"Go join the others in the living room, I'll call you when it's done"  
Eren nodded and smiled, happily returning to where the two teens were playing with the two 6 month olds.

Armin was on his knees meowing and Levi was trying not to piss himself laughing   
"Levi, what have I told you about strays?"  
Armin crawled across the floor and rubbed up against Eren's leg, meowing loudly.   
The boys were giggling and wriggling on the floor, trying to crawl towards Armin. The blonde teen turned and crawled back towards them before gently tickling them both.  
"Alright, the kids like the cat, I guess he can stay"  
Levi schooled his face, nodding  
"Mhmm... but we should get him neutered, don't want him spraying all over the place"  
Armin's eyes widened  
Levi snorted at the look on his face  
"You're not taking my balls"  
"Armin, not in front of the children"  
Armin groaned, returning to playing with the twins. Eren turned his attention to the TV, some Christmas show was on, Levi seemed to know what it was.

Eren watched it until grandpa called him, Eren went back the kitchen and grandpa showed him how to take the cakes from their pans. Eren smiled, they weren't perfect but the cream would cover it  
"You might as well take the twins up and give them a bath, need to wait until the cakes completely cool"  
"Yeah, probably... I'm leaving you in charge"  
Eren walked from the kitchen, and through to the living room. Armin was no longer pretending to be a cat, both twins were sitting quietly   
"Bath time!"  
Levi looked up at Eren and shrugged, he lifted up Reni and Viren, both children grabbing onto Levi's shirt loosely, obviously worn out.

Eren and Levi bathed the twins, both boys docile for the whole experience. They settled them down for the night and headed back down stairs. Armin was watching something else on TV and the clock read a little after 10  
"Are we staying up until midnight?"  
Armin shook his head  
"I'm off after this show ends"  
"Alright, I'm going to finish in the kitchen... Levi if you wanna take a shower and whatever go ahead, but you and Armin are both banned from the kitchen. I'm not having you ruin the work grandpa and I put in"  
Eren poked his tongue out and Levi sat on Armin's legs, the blonde squeaking and moving.

"Show me the recipe"  
Eren handed his phone to his grandpa, the old man took a quick read through it  
"I know you wanted to do this alone, but I can give you some tips with the icing and whipping the cream if you want"  
Eren looked at the two cakes, in his head he knew what it wanted it to look like... but had no confidence he could actually do it  
"Please... but just talk me through it?"  
"Sure"  
Over the next hour, Eren learnt more about cakes than he thought he ever would. By the end it most looked how he wanted, he smiled as he placed it into the fridge. He yawned loudly and grandpa nodded in agreement  
"Once these dishes are done, how about we call it a night?"  
"Sounds good to me"  
"I'll wash, you dry"  
Eren grabbed a tea towel. Despite thinking he'd made a huge mess, it was a relatively fast clean up. He headed back into the living room, Levi and Armin had deserted, he turned the TV off and headed up to bed.

Levi was playing on his phone when Eren walked in, the omega crawled into bed and straight onto Levi. Snuggling into him  
"I missed you!"  
"That's what happens when you abandon me..."  
"I abandoned you with love, promise"  
"Mhmm... I waited to take a shower"  
Eren's face lit up, he straddled Levi's lap and kissed him languidly, Levi's hands slipping Eren's shirt up and his fingers gently explored Eren's back  
"Bathroom?"  
"Bathroom"  
Levi shifted under Eren and Eren wrapped his legs around Levi, letting him carry him into the bathroom. Eren sat on the bathroom vanity as Levi stripped and got the water to the right temp  
"Soooo... my sexy omega, why are you still dressed?"  
Eren giggled  
"I was waiting for my alpha... he likes it when he takes my clothes off for me"  
"Ooooh, it sounds like he really loves you"  
"I don't know, I'm still wearing my clothes..."  
Levi smirked, fingers tugging Eren's shirt up and off, Eren giggled  
"Yep, he's definitely hopelessly, completely in love with you"

Levi helped Eren off the vanity and stripped him down, before picking him back up and carrying him into the shower, the alphas fingers ran over the small scar from the rod  
"It doesn't hurt"  
"Good... you ready?"  
Eren nodded, he moved his hand to the back of Levi's head and pulled him in for another kiss, he moaned as Levi's erection brushed against his slicking hole. Levi pushed up, and Eren ground down, both moaning into each other's mouths. Levi moved forward so Eren's back was against the wall, he started thrusting in over and over, Eren's lips still on his as they moaned and panted. Levi knotted before Eren could cum, the omega shuddered and let out a surprised squeak before cuming across Levi's stomach, Eren clung to his alpha until he could breathe again  
"Mmm, my alphas so good to me, I love him so much"  
Levi shook his head  
"Nooo, my omegas the one who's so good to me, he's so gorgeous, has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen"  
Eren closed his eyes and poked his tongue out, Levi bit the tip  
"Alright... time to get clean... we have two boys that are going to be way too excited"  
"Yeah and the twins as well"  
Levi snorted  
"That was terrible"  
"I know... can I give you your birthday present, when we get back to our room?"  
Levi rocked up, Eren whimpered  
"I don't know, I might not take it if it's not you in a bow"  
"Armin said the same thing"  
"And did you by a bow?"  
"No... but you've already got me"  
Levi's knot started to deflate and Eren wrapped his legs around Levi tighter  
"You're not letting go are you?"  
"I... I want to wash your chest"  
Levi smirked  
"Best omega ever"

They finished in the shower, Eren back in Levi's arms as his alpha carried him to bed. Eren snuggled against Levi, before climbing off his lap. He threw his alpha a pair of boxers and slipped into his own  
"Close your eyes"  
Levi pulled his boxers on and closed his eyes, Eren slipped the small soft package from their wardrobe  
"Hand"  
Levi held his hand out and Eren placed the present on it  
"Open"

Eren stared down at his feet, he heard the rustling of the paper  
"Eren?"  
"No suit jackets... white shirts, but no jackets"  
Levi nodded, launching himself at Eren. He pressed kisses all over his face   
"I was terrified you wouldn't get it or you wouldn't be happy"  
"That's because you're perfect"  
"Nooooo"  
Levi nodded  
"So, now we have ties, we need rings"  
"Mhmm... and clothes"  
"Nah"  
Levi rubbed up against Eren   
"Levi... we have to go to bed. Kids remember"  
"I know, but I'm really happy, we haven't talked about the wedding, I'm just so happy you're thinking about it"  
"I always think about it"  
"Aw Eren, you're too precious!"  
Shut up, don't make me hit you on your birthday"  
Levi pouted  
"Alright. But I demand the snuggles, I'm old, forgetting how good they feel already"  
"I'll remind you"

Levi placed the two ties in the wardrobe, and gently tugged Eren into bed, spooning into each other. 

*  
Eren had set his alarm to vibrate, waking up a few hours later, Levi felt him shift  
"Eren?"  
"Just going to the bathroom"  
"K... love you"  
Levi let out a little long snore and Eren shook his head, big bad alpha.

He snuck down stairs and turned the living room light on, before retrieving the banner he'd hidden earlier. He used bluetak to stick it above the doorway to the dining room, Levi couldn't miss it  
"Happy Birthday Jesus & Levi"  
It was dorky and stupid, but Levi would get a laugh out of it. He hung up the other couple of birthday decorations above it, smiling when he was gone. He snuck back upstairs and into the bedroom, one of twins were alright and he stumbled over to the crib, wincing as he kicked his toe.   
A quick check told him it was Reni and he picked his son up and carried him to bed, his son grabbed at his chest and Eren pressed kisses to his chubby belly. Before bringing him up to feed. Today both boys would be trying apple sauce for the first time, he was sure it'd be a mess, but hopefully it'd go down well.

*  
Levi woke before Eren, his omega was snoring softly next to him and he couldn't stop smiling. This was the first birthday in years he hadn't woken up covered in bruises from Kenny. Eren had no idea the happiness he brought to everyone's life. He knew that he'd have a ton of messages, but Eren was the first person he wanted to wish Merry Christmas too. He reached out and pushed Eren's fringe back behind his ear, the omega wrinkled his face in his sleep and Levi wanted to kiss him so badly. He could hear both boys babbling in their cribs and climbed from the bed. Eren might have surprised him this morning, but he had a surprise for his omega. He stripped and changed each son, redressing them in matching reindeer onesies he brought online. When he was done he snapped a quick photo and then moved both boys up so they lay between him and Eren. Viren being closer to Eren, reached out and poked Eren in the face, Levi snorted slightly too loud  
"You laugh while I'm being attacked?"  
"Yep, I didn't meant to wake you, but Viren couldn't wait it seems. Eren's hand reached out and he patted his sons belly before frowning, his eyes opened slowly and blinked before sitting up, a huge smile on his face  
"Levi... they're adorable!"  
"Mhmm, Merry Christmas Eren!"  
"Merry Christmas Levi"  
Eren pulled Reni up into his lap, Viren already trying to climb onto him.  
"Merry Christmas Viren, Merry Christmas Reni! Look at you, my princes turned into reindeer while I was sleeping!"  
Levi crawled back under the covers so he was now sitting next to Eren. Both boys seemed torn between who they wanted attention from  
"Have you got your phone?"  
"Yep"  
"Selfie time"  
Levi sat Viren in his lap and Eren sat Reni is his own, the alpha wrapped an arm around Eren's shoulder and Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek, Levi snapped the photo before Eren could pull back. He smiled widely at it   
"That's a good one. You can put it on Facebook as long as you tag me in it"  
"Look at you, you know what tagging is now"  
Eren nodded  
"Yep, and make sure you caption it "Merry Christmas from the Ackermans"  
Levi's eyes widened, he nodded quickly  
"How did I get so damn lucky?"  
"I think I'm the one who should be saying that"  
Eren pressed another kiss to Levi's cheek, he had no words to describe how happy he felt at the moment. Eren fed the boys while Levi burped them, the small family stayed cuddled together until Armin came barging in  
"Breakfast time!"  
He stopped when he saw the twins letting out a long "awwww", he grabbed his phone out and looked to Eren, his friend nodded and Armin positioned himself to take a photo  
"Did I mention its breakfast time? Grandpa made pancakes!"  
Levi's stomach rumbled and Eren shook his head  
"Pancakes... sorry Eren... I need food"  
Eren pouted and Armin laughed  
"Come down soon... I might eat them all!"  
The blonde dashed out the room and Eren stared at the empty doorway  
"Is it safe to give him sugar for breakfast?"  
"Probably not, want me to grab your clothes out?"  
"Yep, also you should find a black shirt in a bag in there, do me a favour and put it on"  
Levi disappeared behind the wardrobe door, he pulled on his jeans and searched for the black shirt, eyeing it suspiciously before pulling it on  
"This one?"  
Levi stepped out so Eren could take a good look. The alpha looked hot. Completely fuckable, ravish me till I can't move, hot. It clung perfectly to Levi's chest and Eren's mouth went dry  
"Eren?"  
"That one"  
Eren's voice was a squeak, Levi looked at him funny and Eren covered his face. He quickly lifted Reni off his lap, embarrassed he'd slicked from the sight of Levi"  
"Eren?"  
"Look in the mirror"  
Levi walked to the mirror and let out a long whistle  
"Fuck... even I'd fuck me... this shirts not a family shirt"  
He pulled it off and Eren tried not to be too disappointed  
"Make sure the twins don't fall off... I need to change"  
Levi smirked as he sat on the bed edge, both boys crawling towards him.

Eren stripped his boxers off and eyed the fabric in disgust. Stupid omega fluids... he found a new pair and some of his old clothes, he hated that he could fit back into the clothes that he'd worn when he still lived with Carla. He grabbed a shirt and threw it to Levi, not even bothering to look.

Levi eyed Eren, he wasn't blind, he knew Eren had lost a fair bit of weight, but in what he was wearing... it looked even worse than what he'd realised. Still, he knew Eren was trying and was eating, it'd just take time... he was too busy staring at Eren, he hadn't realised Viren was trying to make an escape, the omega grabbing him just before he fell  
"Levi... you're supposed to watch the babies, not me"  
"I can't help it..."  
Eren shook his head, he walked to the door and Levi pulled his shirt on quickly before lifting Reni to his hip. The four made their way downstairs. Eren walked into the living room, not even realising that Levi wasn't by his side. The alpha had stopped when he'd seen the birthday decorations, a small lump forming in his throat. It'd been 9 years since his last good Christmas or Birthday... nearly half his life. He kissed Reni's forehead, small hands came up to smush his face. He blew out gently on Reni's face, the boy was confused before beginning to giggle  
"Is that my great grandsons?"  
Grandpa walked into the living room, the old man positively beaming when he realised what the boys were wearing. Viren reached for him and Eren passed him over.  
"Merry Christmas boys, now come have some pancakes before Armin eats them all!"  
Eren walked into the dining room and stopped  
"No way..."  
Armin nodded  
"Like them?"  
Eren nodded, two high chairs had been placed at the table  
"Thank you!"  
"They're our gifts to the twins"  
Armin's words were muffled around the pancake he was trying to stuff in his mouth. Grandpa sat Viren down, the boy confused at first, but was soon clapping his hands  
"Levi! Photos!"  
Levi nodded, he kept Reni on his hip as he took the shot. Eren took Reni and placed him in the other chair, unlike his brother he was less than impressed and started balling. Eren pissed himself laughing at the expression on the boys face  
"Well, that's about a 50% success rate"  
Eren nodded, moving to calm his son. Grandpa disappeared and brought back a plate of pancakes, Levi quickly pocket his phone and took a seat next to Reni, Eren taking the seat between the two boys.

The pancakes were good, the perfect amount of fluffy and Eren moaned slightly as he began to eat  
"Levi, I would totally abandon you in bed with the babies for these"  
Levi smiled happily. Eren managed to eat 4 before having to give up. His stomach wanted more, but at the same time he was feeling nauseous  
"Grandpa, do we have any of my anti nausea pills left?"  
Levi dropped his fork and looked at Eren, it took a second before it clicked with Eren  
"No, no, noooo. It's not that... they're really good and I want more, but don't want to throw up"  
"If we do, they'll be in the bathroom drawer"  
"Alright, give me a sec"  
Eren got up from the table and left. 

Armin looked to Levi and Levi looked to Grandpa  
"If he wants more I can make more..."  
"Let's just wait and see, I can't believe he wanted more though"  
Grandpa nodded  
"I wish he kept more of that baby fat..."  
Levi nodded and they fell quiet as Eren came back, Eren wanting more was like some kind of Christmas miracle. He disappeared into the kitchen and was soon back with two small plastic bowls and spoons, he placed one down in front of Levi and the other in front of himself  
"Eren, I'm not sure about apple sauce on pancakes..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I want to start getting the twins used to different foods, apple sauce seemed the festive choice"  
Levi nodded and watched Eren grab 2 more pancakes from the pile. No one said anything incase it put him off. But he stopped after he'd finished the two and turned to Viren. Cautiously he dipped the very tip of the spoon into the sauce and brought it to his sons pink lips, Viren wasn't too sure at first, but was soon trying to grab at the spoon, Armin had pulled his phone out at some point and was now filming. Eren limited how much the small boy had, but Viren was impressed. He started to cry when he realised he wasn't getting anymore and grandpa quickly had him up and into his lap. Eren looked to Levi and Levi nodded, not feeling confident at all. He tried to imitate Eren's actions.

Reni, like Viren, was soon demanding more, Levi smiled like an idiot as he fed his son until Eren told him to stop. Reni didn't cry, but gave Levi the most heart broken look to date. The alpha placed the bowl and spoon out of his sons reach and picked him up, sitting him in his lap.  
"So now what do we do?"  
Armin and Grandpa looked to Levi, the alpha looked alarmed, he hadn't meant to actually say the words out loud  
"Be gentle, this is Levi's first real Christmas and birthday in years, it's like me last year, just gotta take things slow"  
Armin nodded  
"Well we didn't have two babies last year"  
"We kind of did"  
Eren stuck his tongue out  
"You know what I meant! What do you think? We do Levi's birthday present first?"  
"That works... and before I forget, you two are still banned from the kitchen, Eren is that alright?"  
"Yep!"  
Eren beamed, that meant that Levi wouldn't see his cake before time.

In the living room, Levi sat with both boys on his lap, Eren had his phone and was taking photos   
"Alright, just one thing first, the twins can move so don't leave things around they can stick in their mouthes, that includes ribbons and paper"  
"Oh thanks for reminding me, Armin next year you need to be more forceful with Eren. He told me about the ribbon"  
Eren and Armin both turned red, Armin quickly passing Levi his gift. It was some dorky knit sweater, that Eren had no idea about. Levi pulled it on and posed, Eren obediently snapping the photos, Armin asked Levi for his "blue steel", Eren had zero idea what that meant. Grandpa gave Levi a new keychain, photos of the twins and Eren on it, the other side reading "If I'm lost, please return me to Eren Yeager"  
Levi smiled and Eren shook his head, he didn't know what to say.

"Do we give the twins their Christmas presents now?"  
Armin interrupted before Eren got a reply  
"What did Eren give you...?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
Armin scrunched his face up and looked to his Grandpa  
"It's tooo early for this..."  
"Ties... for the wedding..."  
Armin raised an eyebrow  
"Armin, you know what a tie is right? You were them with business shirts or dress shirts... they go around your neck? You could probably strangle yourself trying to figure out how to operate one"  
Eren snorted   
"I know what a tie is... but when are you guys getting married?"  
"If Eren would let me, I'd marry him the second I could"  
Eren nodded  
"So Eren's 17 in march... that means the match after right?"  
"Yep. So don't plan anything too wild"  
Armin nodded, looking to Eren   
"Dibs being Eren's best man"  
"You were always going to be and Grandpa will walk me down the isle"  
Levi looked to Eren, it was the most his omega had said about their wedding. He was so freaking happy, and obviously the old man was too. His smile was huge and there were tears in his eyes  
"Alright, no more tears, Armin the babies need presents"  
Armin nodded and began to fish the ones out for the twins. The pair netting a tidy sum of a bright toys and games. Grandpa moved to the floor as Eren and Armin moved the coffee table out the way. Eren grabbed all the paper before declaring it safe and Levi placed the boys on the ground. With Eren and Levi one side and Armin and Grandpa on the other, they all played with the boys until Armin declared it was lunch time. Given that the roast was for dinner, Eren disappeared into the kitchen and pulled the cake out. He grabbed plastic plates, a knife. Taking the lid off the container, he slid the 17 candles in. He lit them quickly and balanced the knife next to the cake, the plastic plates in his hand and the container bottom on his arm so he could hold it with his other hand. Armin caught his eye as he appeared, he pulled out his phone and began recording Eren walking into the living room, he began singing happy birthday, Grandpa and Eren joined in. Eren lowered the cake down in front of a stunned Levi. The alpha quickly blew the candles out, the twins making a lunge for it. Reni managed to slick his hand into of the corner and Eren groaned. Armin rescued the cake and Levi held Reni while he licked his fingers, smearing more of it across his chubby cheeks, than getting it into his mouth. Eren disappeared to find wipes. Returning when he realised they were already in the living room. He cleanup Reni and the baby looked ready to cry. Eren took his spot back on the floor and gathered both boys to him. Armin handed Levi the cake back and the alpha cut through, but didn't hit the bottom. Grandpa quickly sliced the cake up and Armin carried the knife and the remainder back to the kitchen. He wondered if Eren or his Grandpa made it. He supposed it was Eren given the writing was in green, and it was decorated with small swirls of green and silver  
He returned to the living room to find Eren struggling with the twins, both boys had their gaze firmly locked on Armin's slice  
"Thank you for the cake"  
Levi smiled at Grandpa  
"Don't look at me, Eren made it"  
"Grandpa helped... otherwise I'm not sure it wouldn't have turned out a mess"  
"It's good!"   
Eren nodded, he regretted the extra pancakes, and struggled to finish the slice. He wiped the excess cream from his plate, up with his finger, and placed it to Viren's lips. His son awkwardly sucked it off. Both boys were giggling like somethings was hysterical. 

"I think that's enough sugar for them..."  
Eren nodded, hoping the boys wouldn't get sick from the treat  
"Do we nap now, or do presents?"  
"Presents..."  
Armin looked to his grandfather, there was no arguing with that one.   
"I might put these two up in their cribs for now... I don't want to be responsible if they get into something they shouldn't. Armin shook his head  
"It's fine"  
"Armin, its probably for the best for now, Eren's right. Babies like to put things in their mouthes"  
Levi stood and took Reni into his arms, Eren carrying Viren as they headed upstairs. Levi kissed Reni and laid him down, Eren laid Viren next to him. There were no buttons or anything like that on the onesies, so they both silently agreed it was alright. Eren expected Levi to head straight back down, but his alpha pulled him into a hug and rested his forehead on Eren's shoulder   
"Levi?"  
"Just... let me stay like this a little longer"  
Eren nodded, he got it. Levi wasn't used to being treated like this on his birthday or Christmas, even if he'd been living here, it was still different on your birthday, he waited a long moment before opening his mouth  
"Levi, lift your face for me?"  
Levi shook his head   
"Come on"  
"Why?"  
"So I can kiss you and tell you that I love you?"  
Levi raised his head, tears were just starting to spill from his shimmering grey eyes. Eren used both thumb pads to wipe Levi's tears away, he leant in pressed a kiss to Levi's lips  
"I was the same last year. You keep waiting to wake up... I kept waiting for Carla to show up and start something. I was kind of a wreck, but Levi... you're awake, and you're here and I love you"  
Levi nodded and kissed Eren, the omega opening his mouth so Levi could deepen the kiss  
"Eren you have no idea how happy you make me"  
"Mhmm, its the same for me, I can't wait to marry you"  
Levi's grip around Eren tightened, he held Eren as close as he could.

"Guys, you are coming back down right?"  
Eren giggled as Levi groaned  
"Yep, coming Armin"  
Eren took Levi's hand, holding it firmly, as they made there way back down to the living room.

*  
"So who goes first?"  
"Grandpa!"  
Armin and Levi both agreed and all eyes turned to the old man  
"Alright, knowing you three as well as I do... are these going to be safe to open?"  
"Yep, promise!"  
The old man grabbed the rectangular shaped present and pulled the paper off, looking down at the black album before him.  
Even though the album was from the 4 of them, it was mainly Eren and the twins in the beginning. Eren was quite proud of the job he'd done, and had included all the ones of Grandpa with the twins  
"Eren! You made him a brag book?"  
Grandpa shot Armin a look that shut him up, Eren shifted nervously  
"It's beautiful Eren, and Armin's right, do you mind if I use it to brag about my grandsons and great grandsons?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, I know I can trust you with these photos"  
The old man nodded, his fingers sliding over the pages lovingly.

The next present was from Levi to Armin, the teen held it up  
"Levi, I think you might be addicted to custom T-shirt printing"  
Eren looked at the item of clothing, Levi hadn't told him about what he'd gotten Armin  
"I'm getting a whole new wardrobe"  
Armin stripped his shirt of and pull the new one on. It was grey with green print, the words reading  
"I survived my first Christmas with my godsons"  
"You know he hasn't survived yet"  
Levi nodded  
"We can live in hope"

Eren opened the long gift from Grandpa in confusion, gradually he smiled happily, a portable play pen for the twins  
"Awesome! This should keep them contained for a while longer"  
Eren poked his tongue out  
"We'll set it up after this..."  
Eren nodded.

Levi opened the smaller of his presents, he raised an eyebrow and Grandpa shrugged  
"Gotta know you can protect my grandson from beers that don't have screw cap lids"  
Levi nodded, eying the utility knife. He had no idea what to make of it, be he'd need to store it where the kids couldn't get at it.

The next trip around involved Grandpa opening his gift from Armin in confusion. The teen had gifted him a hat that practically identical to the one he already had. This lead to a playful fight over the tiny differences. Grandpa won. Armin had joked how he was getting old and might forget where he put the original one. Grandpa had shot him down by saying   
"He didn't remember what they were even talking about"  
Armin opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head.

Grandpas present to Armin was driving lessons and Levi's laughter filled the room, Armin shot him a glare  
"We can't all have out licences..."  
"No... I was just imagining your road rage"  
Eren snorted at the image of his short friend, sitting up as high as he could to yell at people  
"Noooo, not you too Eren...! I'm closer than you to getting it"  
"It's... wait no... never mind"  
"Say it"  
"No, it's all good"

Eren started unwrapping his gift from Armin, the blonde smirked as Eren stuffed it back in the paper  
"What is it?"  
"I'll show you later Levi... Grandpa, trust me when I say  
"You lucked out with a hat"  
The old man looked to Armin, before lightly clipping him behind the head.

Levi I opened his present from Armin next. He pulled out a shirt and groaned  
"D.I.L.F"  
Was scrawled across it. Eren hid his face in his hands  
"Can we agree, that Armin's banned from Christmas shopping alone next year"  
"Motion seconded and carried!"

Armin gaped.

The last round involved Grandpa getting a watch from Levi, engraved with the word Thank you on the back, the old man nodded to Levi, they seemed to have some silent agreement.  
Armin told Levi that Eren had already brought him a game for Christmas.

Eren was skipped, Levi telling him he'd give Eren his gift when they were alone. Eren nodded.

Levi was both excited and confused when he opened the wrapping of his new Xbox  
"Seriously!"  
Eren nodded  
"Mhmm... Armin helped me... but now I'm not too sure..."  
"No, it's great! We should set it up in here and play against each other  
"Yep Eren got me gold and you gold too... so we should definitely set up and let it update"

Eren grabbed the paper from the floor, stuffing it in a plastic bag out the way. Armin and Levi were setting up the Xbox and Grandpa had moved back to his recliner and was looking through the album again. He opened box for the playpen and slid the wooden frame from the box, it was about hip height, so it'd do longer than he thought originally. He positioned it against the wall that separated the front door from the living room. He looked at the clock and realised it was just past 3, he headed into the kitchen and turned the oven, before sliding in the roast trays Grandpa had done last night. Even if the temp wasn't quiet right, grandpa would check it when he got the chance, he walked back into the lounge room. Levi and Armin were sitting on the sofa,Eren leant over the back of it and kissed Levi's cheek  
"I'm going to head up and spend some time with the twins, let me know once you've got it all set up?"  
Levi nodded and Eren rolled his eyes  
"You just wanna nap!"  
"Yep, you caught me Armin"  
Eren poked his tongue out and walked up to his room. Armin was right. He did want to nap. His stomach felt uncomfortably full and he hoped a quick nap would help. He grabbed his rabbit and curled up around it.

*  
Levi and Armin let Eren sleep through until nearly dinner time, Grandpa was just finishing everything up when he called Armin in to go get Eren.

Armin thought he'd be able to slip in a sneak attack, but Eren was already awake, just laying there quietly with the twins  
"I thought you were sleeping?"  
"I was... but then Reni woke Viren and they both needed feeding and changing..."  
"They ruined my stealth attack!"  
"At least you didn't have to change them"   
Eren wrinkled his face  
"Well grandpa says dinners just about done and it's time to come down"  
"Ok, grab a baby"  
Armin shook his head and walked over  
"Up we go Viren"  
"That's Reni"  
"Shit! I've been doing so well lately too"  
"Mhmm, but Reni's started getting a brown tinge to his hair..."  
Armin pulled the hood on the onesie back, he had no idea what Eren was talking about, it looked pretty black to him, still he carried Reni down stairs while Eren slowly filled behind with Viren.

On the sofa, Levi was absorbed in something on his Xbox, he didn't even notice Eren or Armin, Eren noticed the lack of toys on the floor and looked to the playpen, they'd all be moved there and he smiled, his friends were awesome  
"Lets put them in the play pen for now"  
"Ok"  
Both babies were lowered in, both promptly trying to tackle the bars in confusion  
"Armin, if you've got your phone, can you take a photo for me?"  
Armin nodded, he slid his phone out, still decked in the same pink life proof case.

Armin sent the photos straight through to Eren and Eren thanked him, he had no idea where his phone had got to. Armin sat down next to Levi and Eren went through to the dining room. The table hadn't been set, through the plates, cups and cutlery where already out. He quickly set the table and headed into the kitchen.  
Grandpa met him with a red face, Eren immediately concerned  
"I'll finish here..."  
The old man eyed Eren, clearly finding his concern slightly funny  
"I'm fine, but if you could open the window, that'd be great"  
Eren nodded, his fingers finding the latch atop the window panel. He struggled to convince it to move, and when it did, he had to struggle to get the panel up  
"Thanks, it always get a bit iffy during winter"  
Eren nodded, no wonder the kitchen was as hot as hell, he looked at the bench, most things had been done, he wasn't sure what to and didn't want to be in the way. He busied himself grabbing the sauces from the fridge and migrated out to the dining room, sitting and waiting to be of some use. He closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly, he'd told Armin the twins had woke him, they hadn't, he'd been dreaming of Carla, she'd locked him in his room and when she opened the door, she was covered in blood, blaming him for her dying. It'd been a long while since he'd had a nightmare like that, and it left him feeling terrified. That's why he'd gotten the twins up, focussing on them instead of her.

*  
Dinner was loud. Armin had found a whole heap of bad Christmas jokes, spurred on by the ones in the Christmas crackers. He insisted that they all had to listen to him read every single one of them. He only stopped when Levi mentioned that he really would neuter him if he kept going.  
Eren managed a few bites of everything, both Levi and Armin disgusted that he didn't like pork crackle. Eren's stomach tightened, Carla brought up to many memories of the day's he'd gone starving and the fact that he was still trying to deal with his tiny appetite, even though it was over a year since he'd left her care.

Outside it began to rain and Eren jumped up, Armin thought he'd be heading upstairs, but Eren headed into the he kitchen and closed the open window, the smell of the rain didn't really help his stomach, his thoughts shifted to what Mikasa had said at the trial. He forced himself back into the dining room, but didn't touch his plate.  
Armin went back to reading stupid jokes and no one stopped him. As the storm outside began to pick up Levi sighed, Armin looked to him for an explanation   
"I was hoping to take Eren for a drive tonight"  
"No"  
Eren's tone was panicked. Even though this year had been relatively dry, he struggled to be in a car on a rainy day, even with Mikasa behind bars  
"If it's not raining tomorrow, will you come for a drive with me?"  
Eren looked down at the table  
"If it's not raining"  
Levi smiled and reached out and squeezed his hand.

After dinner Armin and Levi were allowed back into the kitchen, the pair on dish duty, while Eren and Grandpa were in the living room. The twins in the playpen. The pair didn't speak, but Eren didn't mind, he was curled up on the sofa, buried under its thick blanket. He didn't even care that something sharp was digging into his hip, he was too busy hating on himself over being stuck in the past. He jumped when Levi sat next to him, his alpha held up his wrinkly fingers and Eren forced a smile  
"Eren, why was your phone in the fridge?"  
Armin came in, a slice of Levi's birthday cake in one hand, Eren's phone in the other, the omega could only shake his head. Levi took the phone from Armin, his thumb pressing the home button  
"You've missed a heap of notifications today..."  
Eren took his phone back. Unlocking it, he frowned at the fact he had new text messages. He had messages from Erwin, Izzy and his boss. He replied with merry Christmas to Izzy and Erwin, before opening the one from his boss, the woman reassuring him there was no work tomorrow, but wanted to know if he could meet her at the office at 5pm  
"Levi, I've got to go into work tomorrow at 5... that won't mess with your plans will it?"  
"I thought you had the day off"  
"I do, it's not for work though"  
"We can go out in the morning then I'll take you to work, if that works with grandpa"  
"I think I'll be recovering from all the food tomorrow, I have no plans on going out"  
"Alright, its organised!"  
Eren nodded and snuggled back into the sofa. His eyes slipping closed as Levi watched.

"Armin, want to help me bath the twins, Eren just fell asleep"  
Armin looked to Eren, he grabbed the TV remote and lowered the volume   
"Sure, lets go before he wakes up"  
Grandpa nodded and the two teens picked the twins up and carried them upstairs.

Down in the living room, Eren slept for maybe 20 minutes before waking, he shot straight up and off the sofa, shocking the hell out of grandpa. He watched as Eren scrambled into the corner, between the living room and dining room, the old man cautiously made his way to Eren. His grandson like a frightened deer, he knew the signs of PTSD too well, hell he'd suffered it himself after his stint in the army. It'd been a long time since Eren had been like this, he'd only seen him this bad after he'd first moved in, when he was trying to cope with everything himself and was afraid of making a mistake. He'd been much better after being placed on medication, and he wondered if Levi had ever seen him this bad. Eren would probably embarrassed if he knew what was going on. 

After talking quietly to his grandson, it took a few very long minutes for him to finally look up at the old man, clearly struggling to calm himself  
"Eren?!"  
Armin didn't mean any harm, but caused Eren to flinch and shy away  
"What happened?"  
Levi sounded concerned and confused, he was already coming towards Eren  
"I think he had a nightmare"  
Levi nodded  
"I'll take him upstairs, try to get him calmed down"  
Grandpa nodded, and let Levi pick Eren up  
"We probably won't be back down, but thanks for today, it's the best birthday and Christmas I've had in years, good night"  
Grandpa and Armin both said good night, Armin flopped down onto the sofa, wincing as his back his something sharp. He pulled it out and snorted, before slipping it back under the blanket. His grandpa didn't need to see he'd brought Eren a vibrator for Christmas.

Upstairs in their room, Levi had Eren in his lap, his omega finally starting to calm, Levi kept nuzzling and kissing his neck as he felt Eren relax  
"I'm... sorry"  
Levi tilted Eren head back, smiling at his omega  
"It's alright, I've got you... nightmare?"  
"Yeah... Carla related"  
Levi nodded. It'd been a while, but not totally unexpected. There was no magic cure to help Eren be magically better  
"I must have looked like an idiot..."  
"Nah, its fine. Grandpa was talking to you when we came back down"  
"Back down?"  
"Yeah, Armin and I bathed the twins so you could nap. You've looked tired since you came back down for dinner"  
"I lied to Armin"  
Eren buried his face in his hands  
"I'm sure it's alright, no need to cry"  
Eren shook his head  
"I still did it"  
"Alright, tell me about it, I'll tell you if you need to apologise or not"  
Eren hesitated before lowering his hands  
"I had a nightmare earlier and I woke up panicking... it felt so real... and then when Armin came up, I said the twins woke me..."  
Levi snorted  
"Eren, you totally don't have to worry about that. You didn't lie to hurt him, it's fine"  
Levi pulled his omega back to him and held Eren until he finally nodded  
"I'm sorry I messed up your birthday"  
"Nah, you didn't, last year I woke up beaten up by Kenny. This year I woke up with my gorgeous omega, our two kids and a house full of love"  
"Mhmm... last year I spent the whole day afraid Carla would show up. And the morning in the bathroom puking my guts up, trying to hide the fact I was pregnant from Armin"  
Levi snorted  
"I'm glad your secret got out, I'm proud to be your omega and baby daddy"  
Eren giggled and pushed back against Levi  
"I'm the one who's proud of my big bad alpha... but can I put a request in for next year?"  
"Anything"  
"Can we just be normal? No crazy relations or anything, nice and normal and boring"  
"Eren, life with you is anything but boring, but I agree, Armin's the only crazy relation we need"  
"Mhmm... can you imagine how he's going to be when the twins can actually talk... I'm going to hit him if he teaches them to meow"  
Levi snorted  
"I think that's a given... so do you want to shower or go to bed?"  
"I don't want to sleep... I don't want to see her again"  
"Alright, we'll go shower and then we can lay in bed and talk about stupid stuff until tomorrow"  
Eren raised his pinky and Levi hooked it with his own  
"Promise"

*  
Any chance of a sleep in was ruined by two screaming children. Eren rushed from the bed and picked up Reni. Lowering his free hand into Viren's crib. Viren grabbed onto Eren's hand with his own tiny ones  
"What's got them so upset?"  
"Probably hangry and needing to be changed"  
Levi wrinkled his nose and went to slide from their bed, something fell to the floor, Levi picked it up in confusion  
"Eren, why is there a vibrator in our room?"  
Eren blushed bright red  
"You can thank Armin for that"  
"I can see why you didn't want grandpa seeing"  
"Mhmm... now come help me with the babies"  
Levi placed the box on the bed, eyeing with curiosity, despite what everyone seemed to think, Eren was his first, kiss and all. He pushed the thoughts aside and came to Eren's side, picking up his unhappy son  
"Yep, definitely needs changing"

Given that now both boys were fed and change and seemed to have no desire to go back to sleep, the teens forced themselves to get dressed and headed down to living room, both boys were placed in their playpen.

Armin was sitting at the dining room table, flicking through the album that Eren had given their Grandpa, he had to admire the amount of work he'd put into it, he looked up as Eren and Levi came in  
"I didn't think you guys were ever getting up!"  
"Why, what's the time?"  
"Nearly 11"  
Eren turned to Levi, about to open his mouth to apologise  
"It's alright we've still got time before you have to be at work"  
Eren nodded, his relief obvious, his alpha came up and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist  
"Why don't you take a seat, I'll get your meds and make you some breakfast..."  
"Can we have cake for breakfast?"  
Levi looked to Armin, who shrugged  
"I did"  
"Alright, but you can't have cake again for lunch, I'm not taking you to the dentist when your teeth are full of holes"  
Eren snorted  
"Yes dad"  
Armin was making gagging noises, so Eren pushed a firm kiss to Levi's lips, the alpha opening his mouth to deepen it  
"Guys! Seriously! Eren won't be coming back to school this year, if you keep this up"  
"Nope, I will be, you're stuck with me"  
"Mhmm... not if you keep that up"  
"Because I haven't gone to school pregnant before?"  
Eren rolled his eyes as he stepped for Levi's hold and took a seat at the table. Armin and Levi both seemed to have no idea what to say, so Eren pulled out his phone, while Levi walked into the kitchen. He came back with Eren's medication, and juice before disappearing again and bringing the remainder of the cake with him, Armin had done a pretty good job at demolishing it. Only about a third remained  
"Armin, you're all right to baby sit today aren't you?"  
Eren lowered the piece of cake before it touched his lips  
"The twins aren't coming?"  
"Not on this trip, it's your Christmas present remember"  
"Aw, that means I don't get to go either..."  
"You wanna go with me and Eren on a trip you know nothing about?"  
"It worked out pretty well last time"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"If we were headed to an amusement park, that'd be fine, but we aren't..."  
"Fiiiiiine, but bring me back something good?"  
"Brat, you've already demolished most of my birthday cake"  
Armin blushed  
"That was Eren's fault, he did a really good job"  
"He did..."  
Levi bit into his slice of cake as of to accentuate his words, both he and Eren ate in silence  
"What time will you be back?"  
"I don't know, depends on what I've been called in for"  
Armin nodded  
"Alright... but you owe me"  
Eren nodded, standing took the small remainder of the cake back to the kitchen, he'd just placed it into a smaller container when Levi came in  
"Bring that with us"  
Eren frowned before nodding, passing him the cake  
"Then we can go now?"  
"Yep, I'll go tell grandpa, meet me at the car"  
Eren nodded, he walked through the dining room behind Armin and gave him a small wave before grabbing the car keys, he patted both pockets making sure he had his phone and wallet  
"Armin, you can give them some apple sauce again if the get hungry, but only a little bit"  
"Yep, yep, I'll tell grandpa, now go find out what this is all about"  
Eren nodded, he hurried over to the play pen, picking up Reni first and pressing a kiss to his forehead, before doing the same to Viren. He told them he loved them and to behave, they looked up at him so innocently that he was sure they wouldn't. Levi was standing next to the car already, Eren could see him glaring at his phone, he hit unlock and Levi got in without even looking at him. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a happy trip, like with Armin's birthday.


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeesh, why did I insist I wanted to tie everything up in a nice bow for you all
> 
> I should stopped after the trail  
> None of this build up to why Kenny was killed...

Eren watched the world outside shirt to unfamiliar houses and streets and then finally the open country, he had no idea how long they been driving, all he could was place his trust in Levi. He could feel the uncertainly and pain that rolled off his alpha, he didn't know what to do or say... Levi always knew what to say when it came to him, and he tried to push down the feeling of guilt.

Eventually the sprawling houses grew closer together and he realised they were in the next town over... not that he'd ever been there. Levi drove past the pretty white houses, their gardens neatly trimmed and carbon copies of the one before, he wondered if people could live such nice cookie cutter lives, or if it was all an act to hide what went on behind closed doors. He nervously fidgeted with the hem on his shirt, wishing Levi would say something to ease his rising tensions.

His alpha pulled off into a side street and then onto another, Eren blinked, not quiet believing that such a run down set of units could be so close to the cookie cutters. Bags of trash spilled from filled dumpsters, bottles lay broken across the sidewalk and there was glass on the road. Levi slowed, and Eren slid down to peer up at the building. The whole place seemed to scream "stay away", he didn't understand the fear that one building could instil  
"I used to live here..."  
Eren shot up in his seat, gaping at Levi  
"Before Kenny came into my life. I lived here. I told you before that mum was a prostitute and I never knew my father... but when I was a kid, this is where we lived. She was my world, she did everything she could for me, still I think I spent more time on the streets than I did with her... and when she died... I don't even know, if she knew how much I loved her" 

Levi drove down a few blocks before pulling over. Eren could see how badly he was shaking and as soon as the car engine was off, he unbuckled himself and pulled Levi close. He nuzzled against his crying alpha, kissing him gently and telling him he was sure she did. Levi nodded against him, finding warmth in his omegas touch, he let Eren ground him, and pulling him back to reality, away from the past he'd run from.

After a few more minute, Levi pulled away and wiped his face  
"I'm alright... but I have one more place I need to go... and I need you by my side to do it"  
"Of course"  
Eren gave Levi a small smile and Levi started the car again. 

*  
The trees were bare, and the whole place seemed bathed in grey light from a coming storm, but there was still a kind of prettiness to the graveyard. Winter laid the world bare and bare seemed to suit it better than the false happiness of summer ever would. Levi drove the roads inside like he'd known them all his life, Eren could only watch as graves passed, names and dates that meant nothing to him rolled past, until Levi finally stopped. The alpha undid his seat belt and Eren did the same. 

Levi grabbed the container with the slice of cake. He hoped Eren wouldn't be mad and opened the car door. He'd looked up his mothers resting place ahead of time, and tried to appear confident as he took his first step towards it. He'd only been here once before. The day she was buried.  
Eren followed Levi silently, he wanted to take Levi's hand, but didn't want to overstep. He knew Levi would take his, if their roles were reversed. They walked in silence between the rows until Levi finally stopped. The grave of Kushel lay in front of them.

Levi placed the piece of cake down and sat down on the cold, damp grass. Eren hovered, not sure what to do until Levi finally patted the ground next to him. He sat and took Levi's hand in his, the pair both staring at the headstone. Eren wondered what the woman would have thought of him, he wondered if he and Levi would have even met if she hadn't died.

"Hey mum, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here... I'm sure you've seen everything that's happened"  
Levi began to quietly speak to his mother, Eren said nothing. He didn't believe the dead lived on in any shape or form, but if Levi did, he wasn't about say anything about it.  
"This is my omega. Eren. You would have hit me if you'd been there when we met. I'm sure you were cringing until we finally got our act together... but mum, he means the world to me and would you believe it? You're a grandma! I'm sure you would be trying to teach our boys to call you Aunty Kushel instead, they're really adorable, we mashed our names up to name them... things were pretty shit for a while, that bastard Kenny got murdered and I couldn't be with Eren when he needed me... but now we live with his best friend and grandpa. The old mans crazy, he took me in, even after I got Eren pregnant, gave me a chance, let's me use his car and all. I miss you mum, and I'll come back... I wanted to see you yesterday, but well you would have seen, it wasn't safe to be driving in that weather"

Eren felt another stab of guilt, Levi hadn't come to see his mum... Eren had deprived him of that, made him wait that extra day. He felt sick with the thought. Levi squeezed his hand and made to stand, Eren said nothing as he let himself be pulled up, Levi immediately looping his arms around Eren's waist, when they were both standing  
"Mum, this is Eren. Eren this my mum, I know if should have introduced you to each other first... but I've always been bad at introductions... mum I'm going to marry Eren, he's amazing, and I know you'd love him, you'd be gushing over how green his eyes are, they're amazing... actually all of hims pretty amazing. He had no idea I wanted to bring him here and he still trusted me. How's that?"  
Levi nuzzled into Eren's neck   
"Thank you... I was so scared to do this..."  
"It's alright..."  
Eren didn't know what else to say. He was still self hating over Levi not coming yesterday  
"I haven't shared any of this with anyone else... I... I'm not afraid if I'm with you. This is my present to you, the truth about my past..."  
Eren nodded, he couldn't help but get teary, he hid his face in the crook of Levi's neck  
"Mum would hit me for making you cry"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nah, I'm sure she'd just give you that look..."  
"Mhmm, that look that all parents do"  
"And Grandpa, Grandpa's given Armin that look, more times than I can count"  
"That's because he's so hyperactive"  
"Mhmm, but that's because he gets bored, he's stupidly smart"  
"Yeah, he's been carrying my stupid arse through school"  
"You're not stupid... don't say you are"  
"Your right, I'm sorry... my dumb arse?"  
Eren stepped back and glared at Levi   
"Don't make fun of dumb people"  
Levi snorted, he realised that Eren's glare wasn't serious  
"Fine, do you want to go get lunch now?"  
Eren looked to the sky, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment   
"I... can we maybe..."  
"Yeah, I get it, let's see if the bakery near the clinics open?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright, it takes a while to get over fears, but I'll still be with you, even if you don't"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"I thought it'd get better after..."  
"It has? Haven't you noticed? You still tense when there's thunder, but you don't go hiding anymore"  
Eren looked at him blankly   
"You hadn't noticed... see you've made progress without even realising... let's go back, alright?"  
Eren nodded and let Levi lead him away from the grave. He wondered if his alpha had said all he wanted... but then again he seemed to believe Kushel was watching over him...

*  
They were only just out of town when it began to pour, Eren tried not to panic, but failed and Levi found a rest stop to pull into. Above them thunder boomed and the sky lit up, Eren flinched and whimpered, in his mind he was slipping back to the day his father died.

Levi unbuckled himself first and then Eren, he laid back his seat enough to slide into the back, before coaxing Eren to climb into the back with him. The omega straddling his lap was shaking like a leaf, Levi slid his hands up Eren's shirt, massaging him softly as he whispered in his ear, telling him he was safe. 

When the storm started to subside, Eren sat back in Levi lap, unable to look his alpha in the eye  
"I'm sorry... today was so hard for you and now I'm making it worse..."  
"It's alright, besides doesn't it feel like we're the only ones in the world right now. Eren looked to the windows, they'd fogged over, outside was a blurred world of grey, he shivered  
"It's scary"  
"Don't you trust your alpha to protect you?"  
Eren finally looked at Levi's face, a small smile played on Levi's lips  
"Of course I do... but I don't want us to be the only two people on Earth... that means our family wouldn't exist..."  
"Oh Eren, you have no idea how adorable you are"  
Levi pulled Eren back to him, his omega squirmed in his lap  
"It's alright, we don't have to leave until the rain stops..."  
"But aren't I heavy?"  
"Immensely..."  
Eren snorted, trying to wriggle free, Levi grabbed at his arse and kneaded hard through his jeans, Eren moaned before biting his lip in embarrassment  
"Levi... stop... I'm starting to slick..."  
Levi smirked  
"You know... I think I remember a scene in a movie like this... sex in a steamy car"  
The alpha reached out and placed his hand on the window, condensation rolled down from the print  
"Yes and the main actor died... froze to death..."  
"At least I'll still be hard"  
Eren groaned at Levi's bad joke, the alpha was slowly unbuttoning the top of his jeans  
"We can't have sex in the car!"  
"Can too... we're young and horny teens, it's expected..."  
"Pervert"  
Levi slid down Eren's fly, palming at the omegas crotch, Eren mewed, his hands fumbling to undo Levi's pants  
"Sit up, let me get these off"  
No matter how sexy sex in a car looks, the mechanics were awkward as fuck. And Levi's roaming hands were doing more harm than good. Eventually Eren fell into his lap, his back against Levi's chest, slick ran along Levi's thigh, but the sounds Eren was making made it all worth it. He rubbed his erection against Eren's entrance the omega wriggling and grinding back for more   
"Lift your hips"  
Eren placed his hands on Levi's knees and pushed himself up, giving Levi a better angle to slide in.

Levi could never tire of sex with Eren, even knowing all his loves sweet spots, Eren was always so tight and warm and welcoming, he rocked gently, his omegas insides rippling as he moved. Eren's hands shifted to he was now holding onto both front seats, mouth open as he panted. Levi gripped his hips harder, raising him up so he could drive in harder in deeper. His omega let out a long whine as he came, squeezing down hard and causing Levi to knot, Eren fell back less than gracefully, into Levi's lap. He shuddered and moaned from the movement of his alphas knot, before starting to giggle  
"Eren? You better not be laughing at me"  
"No no, I just had the horrible realisation... I've got to put my pants back on"  
"Noooo... you look good like this"  
"I can't show up to work with no pants on..."  
"It's not like she hasn't seen it all before"  
Eren's face turned red and he hid his face again  
"If it counts, I think the rains stopped"  
Eren looked towards the windows, before he remembered he couldn't see out. He looked up to the roof and realised he couldn't hear anything  
"I think you're right... now I have to wait for you too hurry up and get out of me"  
Levi rocked up under him  
"You make it sound like this is a chore"  
Levi mouthed up Eren's neck until his mouth was against his omegas ear  
"Am I a chore?"  
Eren whimpered  
"Yes... you're a chore I have to do everyday"  
Levi ran his tongue down the curve of Eren's ear   
"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me I'm not a chore"  
"But what if you're a chore, I'd happily do?"  
"Better..."  
Levi's knot was finally going down, but his firm hold on Eren's lip told the omega he wasn't going anywhere  
"Alright, alright, you aren't a chore, you're my alpha and I love you... now release me!"  
Levi laughed and let Eren go, the omega almost slid from his lap, not expecting it to be that easy. He short an angry glare at Levi and grabbed his pants  
"There should be wipes in the glove box..."  
Eren half climbed into front, his arse on display for his alpha. Levi wanted nothing more than to pulled Eren back into his lap and continue what they were just doing. Instead he forced himself to behave. Eren finally got the glovebox open and pulled out the plastic packet. Pulling a few wipes free and passing them back to Levi's

Levi cleaned his omega first and then himself, but when it came to dressing, the alpha cracked the car door open and peaked outside. No one was around so both teens piled out to pull their pants back on  
"I think we can make it back before it starts raining again..."  
Eren looked to the sky and nodded  
"Mhmm..."  
Levi wrapped his arms around Eren from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek  
"I love you, Mr Yeager"  
"Ooooh, look at you being all polite, well I'm sorry, my heart belongs to my alpha"  
Levi snorted  
"You're a tripper, now her back in the car"

*  
They barely made it to the clinic in time, his boss was already waiting out the front with a man he'd never met. Levi eyed the stranger in suspicion as he parked  
"Want me to come with you?"  
"You can if you want... scared you're going to have to protect me from the big bad... what ever he is"  
"Yep..."  
Eren giggled  
"Alright, come protect me, I can show you off"  
Levi smiled and exited the car, crossing round to let Eren out, taking his hand and helping him. He pressed a kiss to his omegas hand, causing Eren to roll his eyes  
"Who's showing who off now?"  
"Shhh... shut up and let me be all manly"

"Eren! Levi! How was your Christmas? Come on, let's go in before it starts raining again. Can you believe this weather"  
The two teens closed the distance, his boss and the stranger had already ducked into the reception, the woman was already whispering into the tall strangers ear  
"This is Zeke Fritz, he'll be joining us come new year, he was in town for the holidays, so I insisted he come in for a quick tour"  
Eren smiled, he extended his hand, Zeke took, shaking firmly  
"I'm Eren, this is my alpha Levi. Nice to meet you"  
"Eren's our receptionist, the other one quit yesterday, she didn't have the decency to even call me, instead I get a text"  
"That's weird..."  
"Yep, and rude, she wouldn't even answer her phone when I called her back about it"  
The woman shook her head  
"I don't suppose you know anyone who's looking for a reception job?"  
Eren looked to Levi, the alpha shook his head  
"No..."  
"Shame, let me know if you do. I want to find someone for mornings, Zeke's going to be taking over between 9 and 1, then I'll be on from 1 to 8"  
"So what, Eren will be working all day? How's that going to work when he goes back to school"  
"That's why I'm trying to find someone to take the morning..."  
Levi nodded  
"Are you alright with this Eren?"  
"It'll be hard, but we'll make it work and it's only until we can get another receptionist..."  
Levi nodded, he wasn't happy at all about it. But he didn't want to pick a fight with Eren, especially not now.  
"Well Eren, Levi, I just wanted you to meet Zeke. I guess I'll see you on the 2nd right?"  
"Yep, I'll be there. Nice to meet you Zeke"  
"Like wise Eren. I look forward to working with you"  
Levi took Eren's hand began to lead him away. Not letting go until they'd reached the car  
"Did you know about this?"  
"That she quit? No, this was the first I heard of it"  
"So what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know, she gave me a job... and I don't want to let her down... but the hours"  
"Mhmm.... we'll need to discuss this with Armin and Grandpa, and will you still be able to take the twins?"  
"Well she didn't say I couldn't..."

Levi looked back to the clinic building before shaking his head and climbing into the car. They drove home in silence.

*  
Reni and Viren were both crying when Eren walked in, he went straight to the boys, he'd missed them so much  
"Hey Eren, how was it?"  
Eren picked Viren up first, sitting him on the sofa before picking Reni up, he sat down on the sofa and Viren promptly attacked his lap. Both boys cuddling him  
"It was... yeah... I don't know"  
Armin eyed his friend with concern, something was off  
"Eren?"  
"It's alright Armin, it's just been a long day, and we got caught in the rain... did you have all that thunder and lightening?"  
"A little bit... no wonder you looked so frazzled, how was work?"  
"Ugh. We have this new guy starting and the other receptionist quit yesterday, so I'm going to have loooooong hours"  
Armin winced  
"I don't suppose they want another receptionist?"  
Eren sighed  
"They do... but, I don't know what to say..."  
"You want to keep work separate from home?"  
Eren nodded, not looking at his friend  
"That's fine. Besides, I'd probably scare all the clients by being too happy"  
"Mhmm, some of them are like glass,  
You smiled and they start balling their eyes out"  
"Yeah... nah, now that I think about it, it was hard enough dealing with you"  
Armin poked his tongue out and Eren shook his head  
"Thanks, I'll remember that, more shitty nappies for uncle Armin"  
Both twins looked up at him, and Eren snorted  
"Oh god, why did you tell them that?"  
"'Cause, we're all conspiring against you!"  
Armin nodded  
"Where's Levi?"  
"Probably in bed? It was a hard day for him and my getting more work hours probably didn't help"  
"Then shouldn't you be up there with him?"  
"Probably... but I don't want to make things worse"  
Armin sighed, unimpressed  
"Eren, you aren't going to make this worse, now get up there!"

Eren gathered both twins to him, before standing and heading up stairs, he knocked gently on the bedroom door before entering. Levi was already under the covers  
"Levi?"  
"Mhmm..."  
"I brought the twins up..."  
Levi rolled over to face Eren, the omega didn't miss the unhappiness on Levi's face, even behind the fake smile  
"Stop it. Tell me what's wrong?"  
Eren placed their sons next to his alpha  
"Nothing, I'm just over thinking things"  
"That's my job"  
"I know, I'm just worried, about your hours, by the time you get home it'll be late and nearly time for bed and then we both have to be up in the morning and I have school..."  
"It's not like it's going to be for long..."  
"Yeah... but... is it weird... I don't want sound jealous, but I already don't like Zeke"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, I agree, he creeped me out today, it was hard trying to hide it..."  
"Want me to come work with you? Until she finds another receptionist?"  
Eren sighed  
"I literally just told Armin no..."  
"That's because you're way too serious, let me guess "I don't want to mix home and work?"?"  
Eren nodded, smiling. He finally sat on the edge of the bed, Levi was under attack from the twins.  
"Levi, we've been through worse..."  
The alpha nodded  
"I guess it's just today. Thinking of how I lost my mum... and feeling like I would lost you to..."  
Eren stood and walked around the bed, crawling up so he could lay on Levi's other side, the pair shoulder to shoulder, Eren took Levi's hand into his  
"Nope. You aren't losing me. Stuck with me forever"  
"Yeah and when you're a kid, each day feels like forever, I never thought she'd die..."  
"You aren't supposed to think things like that as a kid"  
Levi let out a long breath, Viren smacked one hand down on his lips  
"Eren... I..."  
"Nope, we've both been too depressed today. Yes more hours suck. Yes Zeke's weird. Yes you grew up in some random unit block I probably would never have looked twice at. But today I also got to meet your mum... and we did have sex in a car... but let's not do that again... and I don't know. This whole days been weird. And Levi. I like it better when your smiling. I never know what to do or say... I mean, you always say and do the right things when it comes to me... but I'm scared of making things worse"  
"That's because you're an idiot. You and the kids. That's all I need..."  
"And Armin and Grandpa"  
"Yes... but I don't think they'll climb into bed with me like this..."  
"Armin will"  
"Yeah... but he's a bit special"  
Eren turned his head so he could look at his alphas face  
"Just think, all the hours I'll be working, we can put the money towards the wedding... or the twins..."  
"Or the twins at the wedding"  
Eren nodded, he didn't even flinch as thunder began to boom outside, he was too caught up in Levi to care.


	33. 34

Eren sighed, it was now mid January, and work was taking it toll, every one who'd applied for the receptionist job hadn't been a good fit and the twins really didn't like Zeke. Not that Eren could blame them. The man was grating on his nerves, his patient manner couldn't be faulted, but his personality left a lot to be desired.

He looked to the clock, it was still half an hour before the end of Zekes shift and it couldn't come any faster. Not after this morning in particular. Some how his new secondary boss had learnt about Mikasa, that had lead to an happy and awkward conversation. He'd try to be polite, tell the man he didn't want to talk about... Zeke didn't take the hint. The omega was left feeling emotional and drained, grateful that the man had work to do.

"Hi Eren"  
Eren jumped and looked up, practically sighing in relief at the sight of his boss  
"You alright?"  
Eren opened his mouth and closed it again, he didn't want to complicate things with Zeke, but he was totally not alright  
"Just tired. Both twins are teething"  
The woman winced and nodded  
"Is that why they aren't here this morning?"  
"No... well partially... but mostly no"  
"Come have a talk with me"  
Eren looked to his desk, the next patient should be out soon  
"I can't... I've got work to do"  
"Eren, its fine. I'm the boss remember and you look like you need to talk"  
"Thanks... but I'll be alright"  
The woman hummed   
"Alright, but why don't you have Levi or Armin come in, I know you're swamped with the extra hours, it's important to have a social life too"  
"They have school"  
"Then have them come round after"  
Eren nodded  
He pulled out his phone. Texting both Levi and Armin and asked them both to come to the clinic at the end of school. Zeke would be gone by then and with their help, hopefully he'd be able to catch up with the work he'd had to put aside due to Zeke. So much for not mixing home and work.

The end of Zeke's shift lead to the man thinking he could stand and chat. Bring up everything all over again. He didn't understand the mans fascination with his life, or the small smile that seemed to play on his lips as he saw how uncomfortable Eren was. Finally when his boss came out, she seemed shocked to see him still there. She joked about how he wouldn't get overtime and that he should let Eren get back to work. Zeke smiled and laughed, the sound of which was a pitch too high to be considered genuine. He left, smiling as he told Eren he'd see him tomorrow. A shiver ran down the omegas spine. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Well aware his boss was watching him.

The woman said nothing, she called her next patient in, letting Eren get back to work. Hopefully Levi and Armin would come and cheer him up. She hated the fake smile on his face. He was too young and had been through too much to deserve this. 

*  
Levi could smell the lingering scent of Eren's distress when he entered the clinic. Armin had headed home, promising to look after the twins in his stead. The alpha walked to the reception door and Eren let him in, crumbling into his hold, allowing himself the few moments of comfort he desperately needed. He pushed away from Levi and offered his alpha a small smile, Levi reached up and wiped away Eren's unshed tears  
"Rough day?"  
"Yeah... where's Armin?"  
"He went home. Said he'd take care of the twins"  
"That's good... I miss having them here..."  
Levi nodded, Eren had told him that the twins hadn't taken to Zeke, the alpha had smirked. They had good taste  
"So, I bet you haven't gotten much done today have you?"  
Eren nodded, he pointed to the stack of files that needed to be put away  
"Think you can handle putting all those away?"  
"Alphabetical right?"  
"Yep"  
"Alright, you do what you need to do and I'll do these"  
Eren smiled and returned to his chair, pulling up the patient list for tomorrow's appointments and sending through the text reminders. Next he started on updating the records for the new clients they'd taken on since the new year. He managed to plow through his work, both him and Levi all caught up before the clock even struck 5. 

They talked quietly until the end of Eren's shift. The omega had told him to go home, but Levi insisted on staying  
"Levi, you have your licence don't you?"  
Eren jumped in guilt and pushed Levi away, his alpha had been cuddling up to him and he felt bad that his boss had caught them  
"Sure do"  
"Sweet, well I have some files that need to be dropped off tomorrow afternoon, think you're up to it? And you can bring the twins in. I don't care if their teething, I miss them"  
The woman beamed, Levi smiled back  
"So I'm allowed back?"  
"Yeah, Eren's smiling again, and that always makes our clients happen, they always gush to me about cutie in reception"  
"He is a cutie isn't he. But sure, and they're both pretty cranky at the moment"  
"It'll give that sweet grandfather of yours a break"  
Eren nodded and looked to Levi  
"It's up to you"  
"I miss them here..."  
"Looks like they'll be back tomorrow"  
Levi grinned up at Eren's boss  
"So tomorrow just go home and then come back here... but I'll fire you if you forget the twins"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Don't be like that, I saw you working, I'm happy to pay you"  
Levi looked to Eren, the omega shrugged   
"What can I say. I have the best boss in the world"  
"You're right about that, now you two go ahead and get ready to head home"  
Eren nodded. He began shutting down the system and organising the files for tomorrow  
"Alright, let's head home"

Grandpa was already parked out the front when they exited, Eren wondered how long that he'd been there, given they were already leaving earlier than usual. Levi manoeuvred himself into back, while Eren took the front seat  
"You look exhausted"  
The old man smiled at Eren   
"I could say the same about you"  
"The twins were that bad?"  
"No more than any cranky baby. What about you?"  
"Zeke was a dick... I can't wait until we get another receptionist. He's exhausting"  
He old man nodded, Levi had filled him on Zeke. He didn't like him and he'd never met him. He, like Eren, wanted them to employ someone else, anyone else, just as long as it limited Eren's contact with him.

*  
Armin was playing with the twins, well he was trying to get both boy to stop crying... and failing miserably. He went running to the front door when he heard the car pull up, launching himself onto Eren as soon as his friend was close enough  
"The twins don't like me..."  
His words fell between sobs, Eren awkwardly patted Armin's back  
"It's not personal, I promise"  
Armin shook his head  
"Levi, help?"  
"Why don't you take him for a walk, I'll take care of the twins"  
Grandpa and Levi headed inside, while Eren lead Armin down the road, no destination in mind. They walked in silence until they reached the end of the block  
"I'm sorry..."  
Eren looked at Armin   
"What for?"  
"The twins..."  
"It's fine, like I said it's not personal... they're teething at the moment"  
"Yeah, but how am I supposed to be the cool uncle if they hate me?"  
Eren giggled  
"They don't hate you"  
Armin nodded before looking up  
"Oh hey, look, someone moved into Levi's old house"  
Eren looked up, part of him thought the place would always remain empty, but what caught his attention was the car in the drive  
"Armin, I know that car... We should go home"  
Armin was confused and curious, but Eren's tone told him their walk was over. They headed back, Armin wanted to talk, but Eren's look said no. The omega practically marched into the house, heading straight into the living room  
"Eren, dinners on the table"  
Eren didn't even bother forcing a smile, the old man looked at him in concern  
"Levi's taken the twins upstairs"  
"Thanks"  
Eren left the room. Grandpa looked to Armin  
"Someone's moved into Levi's old house... Eren got all upset when he saw the car, he said he knew it"  
Grandpa raised an eyebrow  
"Did he say what happened at work?"  
"No?"  
"It's alright, I suppose he'll talk when he's ready"  
Armin nodded, Eren was keeping secrets and he didn't like it. But then again, no matter how close they were, he wasn't Levi. He let out a long sigh. Maybe he should have gone to the clinic instead of Levi.

Upstairs Eren had stormed into their room, his fists were clenched and his body was shaking he couldn't understand it at all. It didn't seem like it could possibly be a coincidence  
"Eren? Hey?"  
Levi rose from the bed, both twins were laying in the middle of it, he'd finally got them to sleep, he laid his hand on Eren's shoulder, not expecting the slapped hand he got. Eren's eyes widened, realising what he'd done. He sank to his knees, his mind was a mess, and his heart was pounding  
"Hey Eren? It's alright, I didn't mean to scare you"  
Eren wouldn't look at him. He buried his face in his hands, crying quietly  
"Eren, come on, you're scaring me now"  
Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, ignoring the way his love tensed  
"What happened? Do I need to ask Armin?"  
"... no... sorry.. fuck..."  
"Come on, crawl into bed, tell me what happened"  
"No... not in bed... I..."  
"Alright. Bathroom?"  
Eren nodded and Levi lifted him up, carrying him across the hall. He sat Eren on the vanity and moved between his leg, pulling Eren's head to his stomach. He rubbed the omega back  
"What happened?"  
"This... this morning, Zeke was a total dick. He kept asking about what happened with Mikasa... I don't even know how he found out... but he wouldn't let it drop"  
Levi's hands stiffened  
"That fucker"  
Eren nodded  
"And what got you upset on your very short walk?"  
"Well first it was Armin. He thinks the twins hate him... but then we were nearly at your old house... did you know someone moved into your old house?"  
"Yeah, I walk past their for school remember"  
"It's Zeke. I saw the car... it's Zeke's car"  
Levi's jaw clenched in anger. He hadn't liked Zeke from day one  
"Levi... let go... you're holding me too hard"  
Levi flinched and released Eren, the omega rubbed at his back where Levi's fingertips had dug in  
"Fuck... I'm sorry"  
Levi turned, but Eren grabbed his wrist   
"Stay..."  
"But I just..."  
"No on purpose. After today... I really need you"  
"Alright... but I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my head"  
"I don't expect you to... I just needed someone to vent to... I don't want Armin worrying"  
"Yeah... especially not when we don't know the full story"  
"There was nothing in the house that tied back to us right"  
"No, but our names were splashed around plenty at the trial..."  
Eren nodded  
"Am I being too paranoid?"  
"No... maybe. But if you are then I am too..."  
"What do we do now?"  
"We can try looking him up?"  
"I did... but I didn't find anything"  
"Eren, you can't exist these days without finding your name somewhere out there"

The cries of their twins reached them and Eren sighed  
"I really hate this. I don't know how to stop the pain for them"  
"There's not much you can do... other than teething gel, or use a dab of whiskey like grandpa"  
"I know... but I feel bad because of work. I feel like I need them with me all the time..."  
"Take them to work then. If Zeke tried to talk to you, just pretend they need you... besides you've got cameras there. Zeke can't pull anything in front of them"  
"You think he would?"  
"I don't know. Come on, let's go get them settled down..."

Eren nodded and slid off the vanity  
"Just don't do anything until we know more..."  
"No, I won't, we don't know what he'll do for if he suspects anything... it would be different if it was just us"  
Eren nodded   
"We need to keep this from Armin and Grandpa, they'll worry..."  
"Yeah, alright, lets get back to Reni and Viren"

Both babies were still laying on their back, screaming like their was no tomorrow. Levi grabbed Reni and passed him to Eren, before picking up Viren  
"We need to get some more baby panadol, I think grandpa would have used the last of it today"  
"Alright, do you want me to get some tomorrow after school? Or do you want to get some before?"  
"Can we go now?"  
"Yeah, sure, maybe the drive will make them sleepy"

The two teens carried their sons downstairs, grandpa looked up and offered a sad smile   
"Aw our poor princes, I was hoping Eren being home would help make them feel better"  
"Yeah, I don't think even daddy can help with this, do we have any panadol left?"  
"No, I was going to get some after I dropped Eren at work tomorrow"  
"My boss wants me to bring them in tomorrow... it is alright if we borrow the car? Maybe the drive will help"  
"Sure, can you pick up bread then?"  
"Yep. What about you Armin? Do you need anything?"  
"Chocolate!"  
Eren snorted  
"Alright, ear plugs too?"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"Sure"  
Both boys let out another loud cry  
"Armin you've been putting up with them all crying all afternoon, are you sure there isn't anything else you want?"  
"No, just chocolate"  
Eren nodded  
"Grandpa?"  
"No, I'm alright, just don't forget the bread"  
Levi grabbed the car keys and Eren made sure he still had his wallet  
"Alright, we'll back, enjoy the silence while it lasts"  
Eren and Levi carried the boys out to the car.

*  
Levi parked outside the 24 hour supermarket, he looked to Eren, his omega was staring into space  
"Eren?"  
Eren blinked at he realised they were already there   
"Do you want to go? Or should I?"  
"I'll go... do you want anything?"  
"Armin put me in the mood for chocolate..."  
Eren smiled  
"Alright, I'll be right back"  
Eren slipped from the car and Levi opened his door to remind him to get bread.

Eren sighed and tried to ignore everyone around him. He grabbed a basket, grabbing the bread first, before heading to the confectionary isle. He didn't know what exactly Armin or Levi wanted in the way of chocolate, so he grabbed two big boxes of the mini assorted. Given he wanted something salty, he grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn and headed to the medicinal isle. He spent a few minutes searching before finding a what he was looking for. He walked down the isle to where the rest of the baby things were. He scanned the shelves until he came across teething rings, he shrugged before throwing them in. At this stage they'd basically tried everything else. Even cold clothes hadn't seemed to help much.

He turned to head towards the checkout, bumping firmly into someone  
"Shit, I'm sorry, are you alright?"  
Eren looked up, whoever it was, was taller than himself, he swallowed hard when he realised it was Zeke  
"Hi Eren, yes I'm fine. I was completely in my own world, I didn't even see you there"  
The man smiled cooly and Eren highly doubted this was an accident  
"That's a relief, I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, two cranky babies and my alphas waiting for me"  
Zeke didn't reply and Eren went to step past him, the man moved into his way  
"That must be hard, being so young?"  
"Not really..."  
"But you don't have any family and you aren't bonded with your alpha, how do you know he won't leave you"  
Eren pushed past Zeke, he was furious at the man  
"People aren't always what they seem Eren! Remember that"  
Eren winced at the man called the words after him. He hurried to pay for his items. Trying to push down the paranoia that was beginning to form. It felt like everyone had heard Zeke's words and they were all staring. When he finally got into the car, he collapsed into the passenger seat in relief  
"Oi, what's the matter?"  
Eren shook his head, trying to remember how to breathe. The boys in the back began to cry and Eren let out a small sob  
"Eren?"  
"Can... can we please just go home"  
Levi nodded, if home was what he wanted, home was what Eren got. The car was filled with his three loves cries, it wasn't a pleasant trip home. He wanted to comfort all of them, hold them close and dry their tears. Instead he forced his hands not to shake as he drove. Finally they arrived home and Eren got from the car, saying nothing. He slid the shopping bags up his arm, so he could lift Viren out. Holding his son close and rubbing his back  
"Eren, wait"  
The omega turned to face his alpha  
"What happened?"  
"It's nothing... I just panicked a little, and I'm worried about the twins..."  
Levi nodded, Eren wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't know why  
"Alright, but you'd tell me right? If it was anything more?"  
Eren gave a half nod, before turning and walking towards the front door. He didn't look back as he opened it and disappeared from Levi's view. Reni grizzled and Levi bounced him gently, trying to soothe the boy before carrying him in.

Eren placed the shopping on the kitchen bench, he didn't much feel like eating anymore. Instead he opened the panadol and measured out the dose, he hushed and whispered to Viren and he slipped the plastic plunger into his mouth, his son let out a louder cry, but none of the medicine dribbled out. He rinsed the plunger and measured a dose for Reni. He hated doing it, but his GP had recommended it, given it's been going on for so long now. He rocked Viren and rubbed his head, his son felt slightly warm, hopefully the panadol would help, he walked back into the living room  
"Armin, one of the boxes in the kitchens for you and there's microwave popcorn, I'm going to take Viren up, so help yourself"  
Armin nodded, looking at the crying boy in sympathy, he turned to his grandpa   
"Was I this bad?"  
"Yep, most babies are, your father was too"  
Armin nodded, clearly processing, Eren walked to the sofa where Levi was holding Reni   
"Here, I'm going to try get Viren to sleep"  
Levi look the plastic plunger, nodding at Eren's words, he quickly slipped it into Reni's mouth, his sons face scrunched up in disgust   
"I'll be up soon"  
Eren nodded, grateful Levi wasn't following him straight away, he wanted a chance to process Zeke's alone. He didn't understand what the man meant at all, but he'd brought up all Eren's insecurities... he was right, he wasn't bonded to Levi. The alpha could leave anytime he wanted. He wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't. He had to be strong for his sons.

*  
When morning came, Eren was a mess, barely able to keep his eyes open. He didn't blame Levi at all for saying he was staying home with them, he wanted to book the boys a doctors appointment, they'd been teething for 2 weeks now. He slipped from the bed and showered, trying to get his hair to behave. They said they were going to get it cut... but it was yet to happen. Personally he didn't mind the job Levi had done. He pulled it back into a pony tail and sighed at the dark bags under his eyes. He opened the draw next to him, pulling out the concealer he hadn't used in months. He dabbed a little over the bags, it wasn't perfect, but it'd do and he forced himself downstairs.

Armin was sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons and playing on his phone  
"Hey, Levi's going to stay home today... what about you? Did you manage to get some sleep?"  
Armin looked up at him and blinked slowly  
"You should stay home too... you look awful"  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine..."  
Armin nodded, Eren stared at his face, the eyes under his bags seemed no worse than normal, Armin sighed  
"I slept"  
Eren nodded in clear relief. Armin didn't like to tell his friend that it's taken a sleeping pill and a towel along the bottom of the door for that to happen  
"Levi's going to take the twins to the doctor"  
Armin nodded  
"Hopefully they'll be able to do something. I hate hearing them cry like that"  
"Mhmm, I feel like a total failure, they're in pain and I can't do anything..."  
"Eren, don't be like that, you're the best parent you can be, to those boys, this will pass... eventually"  
"I know. I still feel hopeless..."  
Grandpa had listened to his grandsons conversation. He understood Eren's feelings all to well, he'd felt the same hopelessness over his own son  
"Eren, he's right you know. Don't be so hard on yourself, especially over something you can't control... how about some breakfast? You didn't eat dinner last night"  
Eren winced, he forced himself to walk into the kitchen, taking his meds before grabbing an apple. He sliced it and forced himself to eat. His stomach churned and he had to stop, he'd barely finished half of it. He binned the remainder and walked into the dining room  
"Can we head in early? I don't know if I'll be able to leave if I don't go now"  
"Armin? Are you ready to leave?"  
"Yep! Let's goooooo"  
Eren smiled at the way Armin dragged out the "o", it sounded like his friend couldn't wait to get to school. He envied that feeling. He had no desire to head into work.

*  
Eren kept his head low, Zeke tried to talk to him, but he picked up the phone as he did, returning a message left on the machine earlier. Zeke waited until it became evident that Eren wasn't hanging up anytime soon. He did his job, ignoring the way the screen blurred and hurt his eyes, until finally he was forced to take a break. He slipped into the office bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, he looked a wreck. His face was paler than this morning and his eyes red rimmed. He sighed, folding a paper towel and running it under cold water. He rung it out and held it over each eye for a few seconds. It did nothing to help. He binned the paper towel in disgust, returning to the reception. 

He didn't hear from Levi until 11, the doctor had looked at the twins mouth, he couldn't recommend anything more than what they'd been doing. Eren asked the alpha to come by early, and Levi agreed. 20 minutes later, Levi was carrying both kids inside. Eren smiled, his alpha seemed to have gotten some sleep in his absence. Quickly he got up and let Levi in, before kneeling down so he could talk to both his sons, they looked sleepy, but at least they weren't crying. He pressed a kiss to each boys forehead, before standing again  
"Why don't you take them down, they look like they'll fall asleep any second"  
Levi snorted  
"You should have heard them earlier, they hit notes that shouldn't be possible"  
Eren frowned and nodded, but Levi carried the boys back out and down to the office at the end of the hall. He pulled a thick blanket from the cupboard. The whole room had been baby proofed, the lower cupboard were ziplocked and the upper ones had toys and blankets in them. The desk and chairs that had been in there before, were now in Zeke's office. Levi pulled his phone out and opened his music. He looked to the lullaby playlist he'd made for the boys and put it on low. He laid the blanket out for the boys and grabbed another one, making them a soft makeshift bed. Both boys fell asleep like the angels he remembered and the alpha tiptoed from the room.

Eren let him back into the reception. His omega looked exhausted and he didn't miss the way Eren was squinting at the screen  
"Eren, why don't you take a break?"  
"I can't. I need to organise the files for this afternoons appointments"  
"You can't even see the screen properly"  
"I'm fine"  
Eren snapped, he hadn't meant to and he let out groan of frustration. He laid his head against the desk, taking deep breaths  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright"  
"No it's not... you're just as stressed as I am... and I shouldn't snap. You're only trying to help"  
"It's fine, I know, I shouldn't have pushed"  
"No, it's only 'cause you love me, right?"  
"I sure do..."   
Levi tapped Eren on the shoulder and the omega sat up smiled, the patient on the other side of the counter was looking at him with concern, Eren flashed quickly apologised and processed the woman's payment and organised her next appointment. He was embarrassed she'd seen him like that.

Zeke came out to get his next patient. He stopped and frowned when he saw Levi behind the desk  
"Levi right? I don't think you're meant to be behind there"  
Eren felt Levi tense  
"He has permission, he's helping me until we get another receptionist"  
"I'm sorry Eren, but until I hear it from the boss, he has to go"  
Eren forced himself to sit a little taller  
"I'm sorry Zeke, but you have no say when it comes to reception work. Levi is here because he was asked to be. By our boss, not me. There's a little over an hour before she gets here, I suggest you let me get back to my work"  
Eren flinched away from the dark look on Zeke's face. He was clearly not a man used to being talked back to. Levi on the other hand was proud of Eren. He wasn't letting the workplace bully get away with it, down the hall, he could hear the twins begin to cry, Zeke obviously notice too. He glared down the corridor  
"It's hardly acceptable to be bringing your children either, do something about them"  
Zeke plastered a fake smile on his face, turning back to the waiting patients, he called his next patient through. Eren waited until they'd disappeared before letting out a long breath  
"I'm sorry Levi... would you mind?"  
Levi's gaze narrowed and shifted in his seat  
"You want me to leave?"  
Eren quickly shook his head  
"No, I meant check on the twins... why would you say that..."  
Levi realised he'd royally fucked up, he'd thought Eren was taking Zeke's side... and now Eren though he was mad  
"I'm sorry, it was my misunderstanding, of course I'll go check on the boys"  
Levi stood, he went to touch Eren, but Eren moved away from his fingers, Levi could see him shaking. He wasn't going to stand for this at all.

Reni was laying on Viren and the boy was less than impressed, Levi shook his head as he moved to lift Reni off Viren, Viren stopped crying almost immediately. Without Viren crying, Reni stopped too. Levi shook his head, his boys were adorable. If school wasn't so important to Eren, he'd have quit, becoming a stay at home dad, happy to support Eren in anyway he could. His omega wasn't like other omegas. He didn't want to take things easy, though no one would blame him. He didn't care that he had to wait until Augustus for the start of their senior year. He was still fighting and clawing his way forwards. Levi was so fucking proud. With the twins resettled, Levi returned to reception, Eren let him back in, immediately pulling him into a hug  
"I'm sorry"  
Levi shook his head  
"You haven't done anything wrong"  
"I'm still sorry"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"Alright. I'm sorry too, now what can I do to help?"  
"Just be here... I don't have anything you can do, we did so much yesterday"  
Levi nodded, he sat down at the other end of the desk, pulling free a sheet of printer paper. He began to write a list of things for the wedding. It wasn't like he had nothing else to do.

For Eren, the last hour seemed to take forever. He could feel the relief wash over Levi at the sight of his boss  
"Levi, can you do me a favour?"  
Levi folded his list carefully and slipped it into his pocket  
"What is it?"  
"Can you not tell her... about this morning. I don't want Zeke causing trouble..."  
"But Eren, he treated you like shit"  
"Yes, but if I go running to her... we won't have a chance to find out what's up with him"  
Levi sighed. He didn't like it  
"For you... I will. But if he tried anything..."  
"Levi! You're early! I hope everything's alright?"  
"I had to take the twins to the doctors, this teething business is brutal"  
The woman nodded and smiled  
"Are they here?"  
She half peered over the desk  
"I've laid them down in the usual room"  
"Eren, do you mind if I take a quick peak?"  
Eren sighed and nodded  
"But if you wake them..."  
"I have to get them back to sleep... I know"  
The woman smiled and crept away, Levi was struggling not to laugh as he watched  
"She really likes the twins..."  
"What can I say? She's got good taste. Before you ask. I don't know her story, I never wanted to intrude"  
Levi nodded  
"And that's why you're so prefect, you always respect people... aww Eren, how'd I get so lucky?"  
"My arse, I blame my arse. Now why don't you go see her about those documents"  
Levi smiled, he pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head and left the reception.

Down in the office, Eren's boss was watching the twins sleep, Levi came up quietly next to her  
"You wouldn't believe they screamed all night"  
"Nope, I can't believe it... well not if I looked at them. Eren on the other hand... is he alright?"  
Levi couldn't bring himself to betray Eren and tell her about Zeke  
"Yeah, the twins cried all night. I managed to get a couple more hours sleep, Eren didn't"  
"I wish I had someone for that job. I hate having to ask so much of him. But no ones been a good fit. I'm not even sure if Zeke is a good fit..."  
The woman let her sentence drop and Levi didn't reply. The pair watched the twins until the examination room door opened   
"Oh I forgot, Eren sent me to ask about those papers?"  
"Trust him to be thinking of work first. Once things are organised, I'm sending him on two week paid leave. He deserves it, he's really saved me. I grab them from the office now that Zeke's done.

Levi moved so his temporary boss could get past him, quietly he closed the door behind them, before walking down the hall and into the examination room. He'd been expecting maybe an envelope or something, instead he was given a thick box. Sealed securely with tape  
"Usually we have a company come pick these up for destruction, but no one was available this week. So if you can drop these to the address on top, you'd be a life saver"  
Levi read the address, it wasn't far at all  
"Alright, I'll come straight back. Shouldn't be long at all"  
The woman nodded and smiled  
"Why don't you take Eren for lunch when you get back, he needs to eat something, I can't having him passing out on the job. I think my heart would stop if anything happened to him"  
Levi smiled widely  
"Oh me to, I'm right up there with you one that"  
Levi lifted the box, frowning at it  
"What's wrong?"  
"I thought it would be heavier"  
"Just be thankful it isn't, now get going, the sooner you leave, the sooner you return"  
She winked and Levi snorted, carrying the box out to reception, he quickly filled Eren in on his mission. His omega nodded and told him to be safe.

*  
Levi was gone only 15 minutes, traffic had been kind and he returned smiling. He was looking forward to taking Eren to lunch. 

Reentering the clinic he frowned at the fact his omega wasn't behind the desk, he headed straight through and found him in with the twins. Sitting against the wall, Eren had both boys in his lap and was fast asleep. Levi snorted. He wanted to let his omega keep sleeping, but he couldn't. Eren was supposed to be working after all and if Zeke caught him napping... Levi had feeling he wouldn't be able to keep his temper in check. He crossed to Eren and gentle woke him, Eren blinked in confusion and tried to go back to sleep  
"Come on"  
Levi lowered the twins off Eren's lap and picked him up off the ground. Eren fought weakly before burying his face against Levi's neck  
"Let's get some food into you, you still have another 8 hours here"  
Eren groaned, there was no way he was going to make it through.

Levi helped him stand properly and Eren staggered into the reception to grab his wallet, before dialling 2 and letting his boss know he was going for lunch.

The pair held hands as they walked to the bakery that Eren frequented. Even though it was a cold day, Eren opted to sit outside while Levi went in and ordered. He came back with their drinks and a table number, Eren was too tired to question it, he nodded and smiled. His alpha had brought him a hot chocolate. He sipped it cautiously as they waited for their food. His eyes widened as they finally got their order. 2 bowls of what seemed to be vegetable soup and a dinner roll on the side  
"You do know, I'm not going to be able to eat all this"  
"Mhmm... but I bet if you were ordering you would have brought cake. I saw their selection"  
Levi poked his tongue out  
"Maybe... but sometimes I go for fruit salad... we should really eat more fruit at home"  
Levi shook his head  
"We're men and men eat meat"  
Eren giggled at his alphas poor caveman impression and Levi beamed.

The soup was good, Eren managed just over half of it and the bottom half of the roll, before calling it quits. He sighed and looked up at the sky, he missed the warmth of summer  
"Do you think it's going to rain?"  
Levi nodded  
"Fair bet, don't worry if it does, we'll sort something out"  
Eren nodded before letting out a long yawn  
"7 and a half more hours right? I can do this!"  
Levi smiled at his love, he really didn't think Eren could, but wasn't about to tell him that. He watched as Eren stood, he wobbled slightly, but finished his hot chocolate. Levi searched his wallet and found $5, he tucked it under the side of his plate and the two walked the short distance back to the clinic.

"I'll check on the boys, you get back to work?"  
Eren nodded. He eyed the desk with sadness, and forced himself inside the reception, before sinking heavily into his chair. The clock on the wall told him it was 12:45, he breathed a sigh of relief. Zeke would be gone soon.  
Given he really didn't have anything to do, he restacked and rechecked the list of patient files he'd already gotten out for the afternoon.

Zeke followed the last patient out, he leant against the reception desk, watching as Eren worked. Once his patients had left Zeke let out a long sigh  
"What happened to that alpha of yours? Did he take off and leave you?"  
Eren smiled sickly sweetly at the man  
"No, we just got back from lunch so he'd down with the twins now"  
Zeke failed to notice his boss walking down the hall behind him  
"This is a workplace, not a daycare. If you cared about the reputation of this place at all, you'd send them home"  
"How dare you!"  
Eren jumped, he'd been looking at the computer screen, purposely not looking at Zeke. He too hadn't seen his boss arrive  
"Levi and the twins are part of this clinic. I asked Levi here, I asked him to do a job for me. And I asked Eren to bring the twins in. You have no right talking to him like that"  
Zeke rubbed the back of his head  
"I was only joking"  
"No you weren't. Now go home, I don't want to see you until tomorrow"  
Zeke nodded, he walked from the reception.  
"I'm sorry about him Eren. He's a bit of a weird one, but had excellent recommendations and references"  
Eren nodded, he tried to stifle the yawn forming  
"Oh Eren, what do you say, do you think you can work until 5...? And then you can go home and get some sleep... you look dead on your feet"  
"No, I'll be alright..."  
"Do I need to tell Levi on you?"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I would, he cares about you just as much as I do"  
Eren smiled and shook his head  
"I think, technically, he's supposed to care more"  
"Trust you to bring up the technicalities"  
Eren nodded  
"Having a secret meeting without me?"  
The woman nodded and smiled mischievously  
"Maybe, Eren's finishing early this afternoon"  
Levi nodded, he loved how caring this woman was and he was relieved that Eren had managed to find a female that didn't set of his anxieties.  
"Yeah, not that he'd admit it, but the twins kept us up all night"  
The woman nodded   
"I remember those days all too well, I'll call Zeke and tell him you'll be coming in at 9:30 tomorrow.  
Eren shook his head  
"It's fine, I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern"  
"He's nothing, if not stubborn"  
Eren poked his tongue out  
"Alright you two, let me get back to work"  
Levi and his boss continued to gush over him until he stood and passed the woman the file for her next patient  
"Alright Levi, I'll leave him in your hands" she opened the reception door for Levi and called through her next patient, stepping straight into professional mode.

*  
Eren struggled to 5, he was practically asleep when his boss came out and told him it was time to go home. Levi settled the twins in the back of the car, before coming back and carrying Eren out. His omega insisted he could walk, but Levi wouldn't hear it. Levi placed him carefully into the front seat and clipped him in, Eren's eyes slid shut and he was snoring before they even began the drive home.

Armin was sitting on the sofa when they arrived home. Levi propped his sleeping omega up against their friend, he pulled the blanket from the sofa up to cover Eren's shoulders, his face was relaxed and a small trail of drool, dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

Levi brought Reni in first and then Viren. Placing them both in the play pen, before going back to the car, yet again, to retrieve the nappy bag and make sure there was nothing left behind.  
He locked the car and headed back inside. Taking a seat in front of the sofa, his head against Eren's knee  
"I was going to say "you're back early", but I can see why..."  
"Yep. He struggled all the way through to 5, but fell asleep as soon as I put him in the car"  
"He looked exhausted this morning, I told him to have some breakfast, but he only had half an apple"  
"It's alright, he had lunch, he managed just over half a bowl of soup and half a bread roll..."  
Grandpa nodded at Levi's words  
"And how was work?"  
"Zeke tried to start shit with him, and Eren put him in his place. You should have seen him"  
Levi smiled up at his sleeping omega  
"I don't get what Zeke's problem is. He doesn't even know Eren"  
Levi nodded   
"Yeah, I don't get it either, it's like he enjoys it. I nearly lost my shit at him today, he's lucky Eren was there"  
"Big bad alpha, as Eren would say"  
Armin poked his tongue out and Levi shook his head  
"No, maybe... More like concerned alpha"  
Armin aw'd and Eren shifted against him. The blonde quickly clamped his hand over his mouth  
"Levi, you should take him up bed"  
"But I don't want him to wake up"  
"He looks pretty out of it, if it's you, I'm sure he'll be fine"  
Levi stood and stretched, which a little bit of Armin's help, he got Eren back up into his arms and carried him up to their room. He stripped Eren carefully, his omega rousing slightly before drifting off again. Levi kissed his forehead and tucked Eren's rabbit into his arms. He wanted to stay by his side, but was too scared he'd wake Eren, so forced himself back downstairs.

That night the twins had their first full mean from a jar. Both boys got more of it on themselves then in their mouths, but Levi found it adorable. Armin helped bath them and carry them back downstairs. Armin went to be first, he offered to help Levi settle the twins, but given they'd had such a big nap earlier, Levi wanted to keep them up a little longer. Instead he headed up to be around 12.

*  
Eren woke feeling the most refreshed he'd felt since the start of the year. He grabbed his phone to check the time and realised it was flat. He scrambled from bed and fed the twins, before changing and dressing them for the day and laying them in bed with his still sleeping alpha. He showered quickly and headed downstairs, letting out a sigh of relief that it was only just on 8. He walked into the dining room and sat down across from Armin, his friend was shovelling cereal into his mouth. Grandpa busted in from the kitchen his face lit up when he saw Eren was awake and smiling   
"Have a good sleep?"  
Eren yawned and stretched  
"Mhmm, I can't believe I slept to long"  
"You were asleep when Levi carried you in, you drooled on my shoulder and everything"  
Eren looked at him confused  
"He sat you down next to me, so he could bring the twins in"  
"Ah... were they alright last night?"  
"Yeah, they cried a little but overall pretty good"  
Armin poked his tongue out and Eren rubbed his face as he stood. He took his morning medication and set about making himself some toast. Returning to the dining room a few minutes later  
"Eren, what times you lunch break?"  
"Usually about 12:30... sometimes earlier or later... why?"  
"Because I feel like I haven't seen you in days"  
"Mhmm, I know, we definitely should go out and do something, it's getting warmer now, so maybe we can take the kids to the park or something"  
Armin's face lit up  
"Really!?"  
"Yeah, but it'll have to be Sunday... it's my only day off at the moment"  
"No, no, no Sunday works"  
"Alright, it's a date!"  
Armin beamed at him and Eren smiled in reply  
"Is Levi going to school today?"  
Eren looked to grandpa, nodding around the piece of toast in his mouth   
"You'd better wake him up then, he'll be late otherwise"  
"I'll wake him!"  
Armin had slid his chair out and was already walking from the room before Eren could swallow  
"Alright. What's got Armin in such a good mood?"  
"He's just happy he'll be hanging out with you, I know you don't mean to, but lately it's always Levi you're with"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, I miss Armin. But works been horrible. If my boss wasn't so wonderful, I definitely would have quit"  
"Levi told us you had a run in with Zeke"  
"Yeah. I don't understand him at all"  
"Ah well, there's those types in the world. Just remember, he knows nothing about you, you have a loving family, just remember that"  
Eren nodded, smiling at his grandpa  
"I have the best family. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for all of you..."  
Eren's sentence tapered off. He frowned down at his other slice of toast  
"Well it's a good thing you won't have to find out"  
Eren nodded  
"What won't he have to find out?"  
The omega jumped and turned to Levi   
"Ah, it's nothing. What time did you go to bed last night? You slept through your alarm"  
"It was on 12 I think. You were completely out of it"  
"Yeah, thank you for yesterday"  
"All good. I'm your alpha, I like taking care of you"  
"Well you can take care of this piece of toast for me. I have to organise the twins for work"  
"I don't mind, if you want to leave them here for the morning... I can bring them in to you at lunch?"  
"That would be awesome, I'll have a lot to do, leaving early and all"  
"Yep and you aren't supposed to be there until 9:30 today"  
"Yeah, but I had a really good sleep, so I'll be fine today"  
"Alright. But call me if Zeke tries anything"  
"I don't think he will. He got told off for it yesterday"  
Levi raised an eyebrow and Armin looked to Eren in confusion  
"He tried to stir things up, didn't realise our boss was behind him. She sent him home. Zeke was no impressed"  
Eren let out a laugh, he could picture Zeke on his knees, begging for his job  
"Well in that case, I'll take you now"  
Eren moved to Levi, wrapping his arms around his alpha and giving him a quick kiss  
"Have fun at school today"  
Levi gave Eren a kiss before his omega could escape his arms  
"I will brat. I can't wait until you're back at school"  
Eren stepped back rolling his eyes  
"You do realise that's in august"  
"Don't care..."  
"Alright you two, it's time for Eren to go"

Grandpa and Eren left the two teens and twins. The drive to work was boring, everyone seemed to be out this morning and Eren barely arrived before the first patient.

*  
By Sunday Eren was exhausted again. Zeke was still taking subtle jabs at him and the twins had decided now was the perfect time to start walking. This has lead to a frantic sweep through the house and baby proofing all the cupboards. They weren't steady on their feet, but that wasn't stopping them.

Grandpa had opted to stay home for an afternoon nap, which meant that Levi, Armin, Eren and the twins were currently at the park. Levi didn't know, but Armin had messaged Hanji and Erwin, asking them to meet them there. They were on Levi sitting duty, so Armin could spend sometime with Eren. The two teens had packed a picnic lunch, they were giggling together over the twins while their friends were off taking a walk. 

Armin was filling Eren in on all the school gossip and Eren was nodding, Armin's words were blurring into one, explaining something Sasha had done and how Connie had gotten his revenge. Reni tried to make a run from Eren's lap and tripped over his own feet, falling down and promptly bursting into tears. Eren picked him up and brushed him off, the boys tears stopped and he tried again. Armin howled in laughter when he fell again and Viren started crying too. Armin lifted him onto his shoulders and the boy grabbed handfuls of his hair. Eren pulled his phone out and snapped a photo of his friend in pain. 

Across the park Levi, Hanji and Erwin were walking aimlessly, Levi kept looking back towards where Eren and Armin were, Hanji punched his shoulder lightly and Levi was pulled back reality  
"Erwin, You think he's back with us?"  
"I don't know, he's been spacey since we got here"  
Levi let out a sigh  
"I'm here, I was just wondering what Armin and Eren are up to"  
"Nah, you wanna know what Eren's doing. He's become your whole world"  
"Now, now, don't be like that Hanji. He's a daddy now"  
"Mhmm, but it's like he's forgotten us! Hell Armin invited us today"  
"Hanji. I don't know what you want me to say. Things are a mess at the moment and today's Eren's only day off. I don't want to get into a fight with you, not when we're supposed to be catching up"  
Hanji stopped walking, she opened and closed her mouth, Erwin dragged her along, Levi hadn't stopped  
"Levi. It's not like we don't understand. It's just we never get to see you..."  
"Well you're here now. We can fight over something I can't change or we can enjoy ourselves. I'm hungry, so I'm going back to the food"  
Levi turned and cut across the grass. He didn't know what to do or say. They just didn't seem to get it. He was tired of only seeing Eren after he finished work, or when he visited the clinic. It was hard not to feel neglected, but like he said, he couldn't do anything about it. Eren had a great job and an understanding boss, he wasn't going to tell him to leave. But fuck it was hard. They hadn't even had time for sex lately, only adding to Levi's frustrations  
"Hey Levi!"  
The alpha had been lost in his own thoughts, but quickly realised Viren had his arms out towards him, babbling "dadada". Levi lifted him off Armin's shoulders and blew a raspberry on his belly  
"I'm starving!"  
Eren snorted, he gestured to the spread of fruit and sandwiches in front of them. Hanji and Erwin took a seat next to Levi. The girl immediately tickling Viren's side, the boy howled and kicked against Levi's hold   
"I'll hold him while you eat"  
Levi let Hanji take Viren. Reni was trying to make yet another escape. This time Eren let him run... well what Reni seemed to think was running. He watched and the winced as he fell again  
"Shouldn't you be picking him up?"  
Eren looked to Hanji and then back to Reni  
"No, he's got this. I'll get him when he starts getting a little further away"  
Hanji was clearly skeptical, but Reni pushed himself back up and started off again, he'd fallen twice and barely made it a metre and a half away. Viren squirmed in Hanji's hold  
"Let him go, he's only going to chase Reni"  
Hanji hesitated before letting Viren go, true to Eren's words, the small boy started off after his brother, babbling to himself as he went. Reni turned back towards his brother, falling on his bum again. Viren did a better job, not falling until he tripped over his sitting brother. Both boys began to cry and Eren got up and crossed to them. His friends watched as he sat down and pulled both boys up to his chest, the boys pushed against their daddy and Eren pretended to be knocked down. The twins then both piled on top of him. Armin giggled as he watched his friend playing with his sons  
"Eren needed today, didn't he?"  
"Yeah, works been shit still"  
Hanji looked away from Eren and back to Levi  
"I thought he loved his job?"  
"He does, but there's a new doctor at the clinic, and he seems to have made tormenting Eren, number one priority"  
Levi nodded at Armin's words  
"Yeah, he's a bit of a dick. He keeps pestering Eren about what happened"  
Hanji nodded slowly, she looked back towards Eren. The omega was carrying both giggling boys back to the picnic  
"Armin, take a baby"  
Eren passed down Reni, his friend tried to settle the giggling boy in his lap, Eren himself slumped down and laid on his back. Viren on his belly  
"Levi was just saying you're having a hard time with work"  
Eren sat up and shot his alpha a glare  
"The hours are hard. I miss hanging out with Armin and Levi... and you guys of course"  
Erwin nodded  
"Do you know how much longer you'll be on your own?"  
"There's supposed to be a woman coming in tomorrow to interview for the position. As long as she doesn't ruin my system, I'm hoping she'll get the job"  
Hanji snorted and giggled  
"Your system?"  
"Yep! I have everything how I like it now, even Levi's been schooled on it"  
"I don't think putting files away, really counts at schooling"  
"Yeah, but you know not to touch"  
Levi nodded  
"He's got you trained well doesn't he"  
Eren nodded at Erwin's words  
"I sure do"  
"Erwin, you have no idea. I mean sure things were clean when it was just grandpa and I... but now... he even makes us eat healthy all the time and has the twins in a routine"  
"Quiet the home marker, you're making omegas everywhere proud"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"Nah, its more like I've taken over there house, so it's the least I am do. Grandpa still tries to tell me off when I pay for the shopping"  
Armin punched his arm  
"He folds the washing too. He completely spoils us"  
"Armin, you're supposed to fold the washing. Not everyone can pull of the "off the floor" look"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"You used to be one of us... one of us... one of us"  
Eren nodded  
"Yep and I don't want to go back to that"  
Levi nodded, he knew what Eren was thinking, he hoped his omega wouldn't get too upset. This conversation had taken quite the left turn.

The friends played with the twins as they ate, it was a little after 4 when both twins started getting grumpy. Eren and Levi carried the boys to the car, while the other 3 packed up. The boys said goodbye to Erwin and Hanji and the drive home was quiet, Armin dozing in the back between the two car seats.

Arriving home, Armin retreated up to his room to nap. Eren and Levi placed the twins in the play pen and grandpa sent them upstairs to also nap. 

Levi pulled Eren close as soon as they were alone. He kissed Eren deeply and desperately, his omega going weak at the knees. Eren grabbed Levi's hair, desperate grinding up against him. He groaned when Levi pushed him back slightly   
"Bed. Now."  
Eren nodded his hands left Levi's head, pulling up and off his alphas shirt. He sunk to his knees, unbuckling Levi's belt and then undoing Levi's jeans. He yanked them down and breathed in Levi's musky scent. He kept his hold on his alphas legs as he took Levi's erection into his mouth, licking and sucking desperately, the alphas moans only spurred him on  
"Eren... stop. I want to be inside you"  
Eren pulled back, looking up at Levi he nodded and rose, his legs shaking. He stripped his shirt and fumbled out his pants. Both teens toed off their shoes, Levi pushed him back and Eren bounced lightly on the bed, he wriggled his socked feet and Levi pulled them off for him. Sex with socks on, wasn't sexy. Levi pulled his own socks off and wiped his hands with a baby wipe, Eren giggled on the bed, he'd shifted backwards to give Levi more room to work.

Levi growled as he climbed between Eren's legs, all the could smell was Eren's sweet slick. He too his fiancé by the hips and pulled him up, Eren's legs wrapped around his waist  
"Levi. Grandpa thinks we're sleeping, and Armin's asleep. The twins are being looked after. No ones going to interrupt us"  
Eren held his arms out and Levi crawled forward, he resumed kissing Eren, like they'd never stopped. His omegas slick was dribbling over Levi's erection and the alpha wanted nothing more than to hurry up and bury himself inside  
"I want you on all fours"  
Eren nodded, his legs unwrapping, he kept his moves slow, trying for sexy, but Levi was too impatient for that, as soon as Eren was on his stomach, the alpha had pulled him up and spread his legs, his tongue now licking at Eren's slicked entrance. He moaned as his mouth filled with the fluid. Sliding his fingers into his omega, using them to fucking him gently while his tongue did the same. Eren was mewing and rocking against him, clearly desperate for more, Levi was loosing his head, every sense consumed by Eren. Eren came hard, a long moan falling from his lips and Levi smirked, he pulled back and pushed Eren so he fell in his side, before taking his hips and rolling him to face him. He crawled back between Eren's legs, this time he licked and nipped along Eren's collar bone, he loved the small marks he was leaving behind. Eren was his, he wasn't sharing him with anyone. Ever. He began to work his way down, licking and sucking both of Eren's nipples to peaks, he bit each lightly, Eren shivered beneath him  
"Alpha... need you..."  
Levi's heart was pounding, another growl slipped from his throat. He was done with foreplay. He lifted Eren's legs onto his shoulders and lined himself up, shoving in as hard as he could. Eren's eyes widened and his back arched, Levi forgot how to breathe for a moment. Eren's form exquisite under his gaze. Eren's hands grabbed his arms, his nails digging in, Levi knew how he wanted it. He pounded into Eren without mercy, enjoying every pant and cry the omega let out. His orgasm hit him and he knotted without warning. Eren came across their chests and Levi smirked, he didn't want to stop, so he rocked, enjoying the way Eren mewed at his knot catching. He was taken by surprise again as a second orgasm hit. He slumped forward, Eren's hold on his arms was the only thing keeping his upright. When he could breathe again, he lowered Eren's legs from his shoulders, and the leant forward, showering Eren in kissed, his beautiful omega giggled and squirmed. He released his hold on Levi's rights arm, raising his hand to tuck his fiancé's hair back from his face  
"Hey you"  
Levi grinned down at him  
"Hey"  
"I missed you"  
Levi nodded  
"I missed you too"  
Levi shifted back and pulled Eren up, positioning them so Eren was seated in his lap, both hand their arms loosely around each other  
"I'm sorry I work so much. I've been going crazy missing you"  
Levi smiled, part of him was more than relieved to hear that, he leant in a pressed a kiss to Eren's lips, one kiss led to two and two led to three, Eren sighed as he broke the kiss, coming to rest his head on Levi's shoulder  
"I really hope that woman gets hired tomorrow. My hours won't be so bad, and I'll be able to stay awake when o get home"  
"Mhmm... your boss promised you a paid holiday too... I can't wait"  
"You just want my arse"  
Levi hummed  
"Your arse, your thighs, your back, your shoulders... maybe it's easier if I just admit I want all of you, all the time"  
Eren giggled  
"Nice to know I'm wanted for more than my arse"  
Levi shook his head  
"Well it is a great arse... but I kind of love the whole package"  
"Good, or I'd have to make you sleep on the couch"  
Levi poked is tongue out  
"You wouldn't"  
"I might if you don't start moving again"  
Levi rolled his hips up and Eren moaned for him  
"And you say I'm the pervert"  
"You are, but your my pervert. Now fuck me"  
Levi gaped at Eren, he loved it when he was being this bold  
"Yes sir!"  
He lowered Eren back, before starting to thrust again, he couldn't gain the same momentum as before, but he still managed to turn Eren into a mess before they both came. He rolled them over so Eren was on top, straddling his waist, his omega laid his head against Levi's chest and sighed happily.


	34. 34

The last 1 and a bit months had passed in a flash. The woman who's been interviewed turned out to be perfect for the position. Her name was Annie, and she worked hard, everyday that Eren arrived for work he'd find she'd already dealt with everything relating to Zeke's clients and she hadn't once disturbed his system. She wasn't a woman of many words, but she wasn't dull and lifeless. Even the twins seemed to like her.

Eren smiled as he walked into the clinic, Reni and Viren were holding onto his legs, they'd gotten a lot more confident and there were few tumbles these days. Annie smiled up at the three of them, rushing to open the reception door. The happiness from the two boys seemed to fill the office and Annie moved to scoop up the nearest boy, he laughed and giggled as he lift him high. Reni tugged on Eren's leg, clearly demanding the same. Eren obeyed, lifting him high and spinning in a slow circle  
"Hey Annie, everything running smoothly?"  
"Yep, Zeke's been in a mood though"  
Annie poked her tongue out in the direction of Zeke's office and Eren nodded. The pair carried the twins down to the end office. Eren giggled at the sign his boss had printed for the door  
"Reni and Viren's office"  
It was printed in colourful letters on an A4 piece of paper, she'd even gone to the trouble of laminating it. Eren settled the boys down with their sippy cups and toys. Kissing both on the tops of their heads before following Annie from the room. He nearly walked straight into Zeke, but Annie had thrown her arm out to prevent it. He nodded to her in gratitude and as Zeke moved forward they crept along behind until they could slip into the office. Annie gave Eren a quick run down on what she'd done for the day, before saying her goodbyes. Eren settled down and began working.

It was a few hours later when a male teen came in, his distress was evident and Eren rushed from behind his desk to comfort the teen. Something's about the male screamed to him that he was an omega. The pair sat silently near the door, Eren had his arm around the boy until he finally calmed  
"I'm sorry..."  
Eren smiled, sliding his arm from the boys shoulders  
"It's fine. Why don't we start with your name?"  
"Hoover... Bertholdt Hoover..."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Eren"  
Bertholdt extended his hand and Eren shook it warmly  
"Is... is Annie here?"  
"No sorry, she only works until 1, but I can help you out"  
Bertholdt nodded hesitantly  
"I know I'm pretty young, but I've been working here since after the birth of my twins"  
Bertholdt gaped at him, before smiling again  
"You're an omega?"  
"Yep, its part of why I got the job. I wasn't originally going to work the reception, buuuuut it just sort of happened, and my boss is simply wonderful"  
"I... I think I'm pregnant..."  
Eren nodded  
"Have you taken a test?"  
"N-no... I've been too scared"  
"Well if you are, you're certainly in the right place. If you give me a moment, I'll grab some paperwork and we can go through it together. Alright?"  
Bertholdt nodded, his gaze fell back to his feet and Eren tried to be as quick as possible in grabbing the forms. The pair talked through it until Eren's boss interrupted  
"Friend of yours?"  
Eren jumped, he hadn't even noticed her  
"New friend. This is Bertholdt"  
"Nice to meet you, I hope Eren's been looking after you"  
"He has..."  
"That's good, is this your first time coming to a clinic"  
Bertholdt stiffened before nodding. Eren didn't miss the action, neither did his boss  
"Well, I've got a few minutes left before my next appointment, how about you come on through?"  
Bertholdt looked to Eren, Eren smiled and nodded  
"She's wonderful. She was with me from the very beginning, delivered my twins and all"  
"You should meet them. They're really the cutest"  
Eren passed the clipboard to his boss the woman scanned the forms and nodded  
"Alright, come on through"  
Bertholdt stood and followed the obstetrician. They paused when they got to the reception door  
"If you like, Eren can come sit in with you?"  
"Really?"  
"Yep, that's only if you're comfortable though"  
Eren kept smiling, it took Bertholdt a few seconds  
"Maybe... maybe next time... if that's alright?"  
"Absolutely. We'll see you soon Eren"  
Eren gave a small wave as he ducked into reception. He hoped that Bertholdt would be alright.

The male omega was shaking when he came back out, but a big smile was plastered on his face. He leant against the reception desk and took a few big breaths  
"Good news?"  
Bertholdt nodded  
"Yeah. She said to book an appointment for 3 weeks time"  
"Alright, morning or afternoon?"  
"Ummm... you work afternoons right... if my alpha can't come... can you?"  
"Sure!"  
Eren was excited for the teen. He truely hoped that Bertholdt's omega could come. He processed the payment and handed the teen his appointment card, before looking at reception, there was only two women waiting  
"Have you got a minute?"  
Bertholdt looked at him in confusion before nodding. Eren grinned and pushed back from the desk, opening the reception door and beckoning the teen to follow him, he opened the door to the twins "office"  
"These are my boys, Reni and Viren"  
Bertholdt smiled as the two boys ran towards Eren, Eren knelt and caught them both in his arms  
"It's not easy being an omega, but one look at them reminds me it was all worth it"  
He grinned up at Bertholdt, the fellow omega nodded, before kneeling down and shaking hands with both boys  
"They take after my alpha, I think they'll both be alphas too"  
"Except the eyes"  
Eren nodded  
"Yep! Daddies got grey eyes, see how their different"  
Bertholdt nodded  
"Thank you... I'm really excited... well nervous and excited... though I'm not sure if I want twins"  
"I know, it's a lot of work, but I've got a lot of support and the best boss ever. So if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always call the clinic or come in after 1, I'll be here"  
Eren released the boys and they both moved away. The teens moved back and closed the door behind them, Bertholdt walked in front of Eren back to the reception  
"Thanks for today, I guess I'll see you when I see you"  
"Yep, it was great meeting you. I'll see you soon!"  
Eren gave a small wave and disappeared back into the reception and sat down at his desk. He wondered how things would have been if he hadn't found out he was pregnant straight away. It was still amazing that omega pregnancies could be detected mere hours after conception. He rested both hands on his stomach, meeting with Bertholdt had stirred up his feelings. He wanted another baby, though he knew it wasn't realistic at the moment. Still. Even if he did fall pregnant, he'd keep it, even if it meant holding back on returning to school. He wondered what Levi would think. The office phone rang and he jumped. His thoughts swapping to work mode.

*  
The next three weeks passed, his 17th was now just a few days away. His friends were planning a not so secret surprise party, but today he was excited. It was the day of Bertholdt's ultrasound. He hummed as he waited for the teen to arrive. He smelt him before he saw him. Distress seemed to be rolling off the teen, he looked pale and scared. Like the first time they'd met, Eren rushed from behind the counter and wrapped his arms around the omega  
"Bertholdt? What's wrong?"  
The fellow omega shook his head, Eren guided him to the chairs closest to the hallway. He didn't like how upset the omega was. It reminded him of the days he'd cried over his secret pregnancy. Eren's boss took one look at Bertholdt and called him straight through, Eren helped him down the hall and onto the examination table. Eren gently pulled the teens shirt up, Bertholdt's agitation was growing. Eren cast his boss a worried look, not liking the look in the woman's eyes  
"Please let it be alright"  
Eren looked to Bertholdt  
"My... my alpha... he's gone..."  
Eren winced, he couldn't imagine the omegas pain. He held Bertholdt's hand tightly as the obstetrician gelled his stomach. They all waited with held breath. Bertholdt broke down and began to sob. Eren went to comfort him, not expecting the hard shove he received, he fell badly. Pain flared up his arm and he'd hit his head on something. Bertholdt had gotten off the table at some point. His cries hysterical. The look on his eyes wild, he kept repeating no. Eren was shaking. His mind was mixing Carla with the distraught omega. He went to sit up, but Bertholdt kicked him back down, spitting on him before running out.

Eren didn't even notice his boss trying to help him. He was completely terrified. He curled into a ball around his aching arm, he couldn't hear the sons coming from the lips, or the words begging Carla to stop. His boss didn't know what to do. She knew of Eren's past, but this was the first time he'd shut down like this on her. She didn't want to get Reni and Viren, if Eren was asking friends Carla to stop, he might not even remember his own sons. She hurried to the computer and pulled up Eren's file. Scrolling down until she finally found Levi's number. She dialled, but he didn't answer, still she tried again. This time he picked up, but didn't speak. Quickly she filled him in, explaining that Eren was currently in the middle of a panic attack. The young alpha swore and she completely agreed. He told her he didn't have a way to get there and she said she'd call a taxi. He thanked her and she hung up. She called for a taxi, giving the details. That call was mere seconds long.

Finally she returned to Eren. He was whimpering and crying still. She grabbed some paper towel and moved towards him cautiously, but Eren moved away, not trusting her at all. Still she reached out and wiped the spit from his face. She'd had patients lose babies before, her heart broke them each time, but Bertholdt's attitude snap was truly scary. Her own heart was still pounding.

"Eren? Eren can you hear me? You're at work remember?"  
Eren shook his head in firm denial. She could she him gripped onto his arm tighter  
"I'm a doctor Eren... do you want me to take a look at that"  
Again Eren shook his head. The woman let out a small sigh. She raised a hand towards him, slowly with her palm open. Eren flinched and she stopped, she pulled back and looked down, he was so scared he'd wet himself. Despite all that Eren had told her, she'd never really imagined how bad it could be. Eren had always tried so hard. It broke her heart. She wanted Eren smiling. She stood quietly and exited the room. The back of her hand came up to wipe away her tears. All she could really do now was wait for Levi. The alpha arriving 10 minutes later.

Levi rushed into the clinic. His heart was pounding. The obstetrician had been talking so fast and his panic had blocked out much of what she'd said  
"He's in the examination room... Levi..."  
Levi hugged the woman quickly before jogging down the hall, he knocked lightly before entering. The smell of piss and distress filled his senses and the smell of another omegas distress. He winced when he realised Eren was sitting in a puddle of his own making  
"Eren? Hey it's Levi"  
Eren looked up at him, his eyes widening  
"That's good, focus on me... you do know me right?"  
"Le... Le-vi..."  
Eren launched himself forward, he grabbed Levi around the neck, sobbing into his alphas shoulder, Levi held him tight. He brushed back Eren's fringe, frowning at the forming bruise. Eren hissed against his neck  
"Eren? Talk to me?"  
The omega shook his head. His heart was still racing, Levi was the only thing grounding him. Levi went to move Eren back, so he could check him properly, but Eren gripped even harder, the omega hissed again and Levi grew more concerned  
"Eren? Are you hurt?"  
Eren didn't answer  
"Eren, I'm not going to be mad, so tell me if your hurt"  
Eren nodded and sat back. He held his arm out limply. Levi eyed the ugly purpling and swelling of his omegas wrist. Eren was still thin, and Levi was sure his fragile wrist was broken  
"Any where else?"  
Eren's eyes went upwards like he was trying to tell Levi about his head  
"Alright, your arm and your head... anywhere else?"  
Eren paused before looking down  
"Your stomach?"  
Eren gave a single nod  
"Alright, I'm going to look"  
Eren shook his head  
"Eren I need to look..."  
"But she... she might come back..."  
"Who?"  
"Carla..."  
Levi sighed, Eren was still clearly confused  
"Carla's not here anymore. I promise. It's just us... will you let me look"  
Eren nodded and Levi slowly raised his omegas shirt. An ugly purple bruise was forming on his chest, his blood was boiling. He wanted to storm out and demand answers  
"Eren, you need a doctor..."  
"No... I can't... I can't go... she'll come back for me..."  
Levi knew he was over his head. He looked around the examination room, not really sure what to do  
"Eren. I'm not leaving you. I promise. I just need to check the hall..."  
"To make sure Carla's not there?"  
"Sure, lets go with that. I need you to wait here. Can you do that?"  
Eren nodded, his eyes widening further as Levi got up and walked from the room. He pulled his arm back to his chest. Of course Levi would leave...

Outside the room, the obstetrician was pacing the hall, she rushed to Levi when he exited  
"How is he?"  
"Not good. He thinks Carla's still alive. What happened?"  
The woman took a deep breath  
"A few weeks ago, a male omega came in... he seemed pretty upset, but Eren calmed him, even introduced him to the twins. Eren was so happy for him, but when that omega came back today... he was in clear distress, he said his alpha was gone... I get the feeling that the baby was all that he had left of him. We couldn't find a heart beat, Eren went to comfort him, but the omega flipped, he shoved Eren down, and when he tried to get up, he kicked back down... he spat on him before taking off... and then I made things worse... I tried to help him, but..."  
The woman let out a small sob and Levi pulled her in for a hug  
"It's alright, Eren's not mad at you, he's just scared Carla's coming for him. Do you have some clothes I can put him in..."  
The woman nodded  
"I have spare clothes here... do you think he'll mind?"  
"No, and can you call a taxi for us... in maybe 20 minutes. I need to take him to hospital, but I need to clean him up first"  
"There's a shower you can use, its in the staff bathroom. I don't think it's ever been used, and I've got spare towels in the examination room"  
"Alright. I'll get him into the shower, are you able to bring me a pair of pants and towel?"  
"Sure. Levi, I'm so sorry this happened"  
"It's not your fault... and I'm not blaming that omega either. His alpha was jerk for taking off"  
The woman knew how hard it must be for Levi to say that. Given Eren's state and all.

Levi had to man handle Eren, in order to get him into the shower. Eren was still disorientated and confused, the look on his eyes was vague. It took him a few moments to register Levi was washing him in the shower and in he immediately tensed, Levi had to keep repeating that Carla wasn't coming in order to finish cleaning his love.

He jumped when he heard the towel and pants placed atop the doorframe. Levi sent out a silent thank you and turned the taps off. Getting Eren to sit so he could dry him. He accidentally touched his fiancé's wrist and Eren whimpered. Levi hurried to apologised and dressed Eren quickly. He realised that Eren's shirt was also dirtied, so he stripped his own, slipping it on to Eren's thinner frame. Eren finally seemed to relax, Levi supposed it must be his scent. He carried Eren back out the bathroom, not sure where to go. He looked at door across the hall, he smiled at the doors silly sign. He wondered if Eren would know who the two boys were, the alpha finally realised he'd have to all Grandpa, the man would have to get the twins, his phone started to vibrate in his back pocket, Eren practically jumped from his arms in panic. Levi quickly answered  
"Hello?"  
"Sorry Levi... I didn't know what to do. I'm in the examination room now, the receptions empty, so no one will be watching, and I've called a taxi"  
"I was just standing in the hall wondering what to do next. I need to call grandpa and get him to pick the twins up, so I guess we'll head out, are you alright with the twins, it shouldn't take him too long to get here"  
"I'll be fine. I just feel so terrible"  
"No, it's not your fault. But I don't think Eren will be able to come to work for a few days, I'm sure his wrists broken... but I'll let you know how we get on"  
"Please do, if you call me back on this number, it'll divert to my mobile, so it doesn't matter how late"  
"Alright... thank you, not many people in this world are as understanding as you are"  
Levi heard the woman let out a small sniffle, he heard the beep of a car horn at the same time  
"That must be the taxi. Don't forget to call"  
"I won't"  
Levi ended the call. He slid his phone back into his pocket. He realised he didn't have his own wallet so sat Eren down in the reception, before hopping the desk. He didn't actually know the door code. He grabbed Eren's wallet form the nappy bag and exited through the door. He picked his love back up again and carried him out.

During the drive he called grandpa and asked him to pick the twins up, telling him that there'd been an incident at work, and he was now taking Eren to the hospital. The old man promptly agreed to pick the boys up and asked Levi to call him when he knew what was going on. The alpha agreed and ended the call. He rubbed Eren's arm, his omega was curled against him in the back of the taxi. He'd stopped crying, but Levi had a feeling that would start all over again soon. It was only a few more minutes until they reached the hospital. As he thought, Eren began to panic. The taxi driver was clearly alarmed, Levi slipped some cash from Eren's wallet, passing it to the man and apologising. He had no idea how much he'd just over paid and he'd have to pay Eren back. He held the upset omega close to his chest and walked through the sliding doors.

The ER was chaos, Levi let out a long sigh. He carried Eren across and joined the queue. Finally he reached the window for the triage nurse. He filled her in on his condition and how his omega was having issues with his memory. She frowned and called him straight through, this didn't go well with other people waiting. He was asked to lay Eren on a bed, before being told that someone would come as soon as possible. That ended up being over an hour later. Eren's wrist was getting worse, Levi had just about lost his cool trying to get an ice pack for it.

Eren's hand was swelling, Levi hated slipping the engagement ring from his finger, but it was already beginning to cut in. Finally a nurse hurried over, she eyed his chest and Levi turned from her gaze  
"I'll... uh... find you something to put on"  
The woman blushed and hurried off again, Levi let out a small curse, Eren needed attention, he could remain shirtless a little longer. The woman can back with a light green scrub shirt, Levi quickly pulled in on  
"We're short staffed at the moment, I'm just going to take Eren's vitals..."  
Levi bit down the growl rising  
"He's hit his head and is having trouble processing things. I don't want to be rude, but is it possible to get a male nurse..."  
The woman huffed and stormed off, Levi realised he should have probably explained things better, but then again, his past abuse should be in his file. Levi's fingers ghosted over Eren's forehead, brushing his hair back, so the nasty lump and purple bruising was evident. Eren squirmed slightly on the bed. He kept staring up at the ceiling, but Levi could smell his distress  
"You requested a male nurse?"  
The woman in front of Levi was more than a little intimidating. She was short and looked like a bulldog, Levi swallowed hard  
"Yes"  
"Well tuff. Now, what's wrong with him"  
Levi's fists clenched  
"My fiancé was attacked by a patient at work. He's hit his head and we think his wrists broken. He also has bruising to his chest"  
The woman let out a long sigh, all but shoving Levi out the way to look at Eren's head, Eren must have caught a glimpse of the woman as he flinched back  
"Don't be stupid. I need to take a look"  
"If you had read his file, you would have seen he was abused by his mother. He's scared of women at the moment, he can't even remember she's dead"  
The woman huffed, Levi wanted to roll his eyes  
"Well we don't have any male nurses, and the doctors busy. It's going to have to be me. Now calm him down so I can take a look"  
Levi walked around the bed and took Eren's hand. His omega squeezed hard and the nurse began to poke at his head  
"And mental confusion you say?"  
"Yes, we've been waiting over an hour now and there's been no improvement"  
The woman hummed  
"He needs an MRI"  
The woman pulled back and moved to check Eren's wrist  
"It's definitely broken"  
"Yeah. I had to fight to get an ice pack for it"  
Levi didn't hide his annoyance, the woman rolled her eyes and he wondered how she even had a job  
"You'll have to wait back in the waiting room, he could be a while"  
"I can't leave him like this, at least let me walk him down. He's terrified"  
"You can help him change, but after that you have to leave"  
Levi growled. The woman wasn't getting it  
"Don't you growl at me boy, you're decades to young to pull that shit. Now wait here while I get a gown"  
Levi glared as she left, before leaning into nuzzled Eren  
"Eren. I have to go for a bit. But I promise you Carla won't know. I'm here. So they don't need to call her... alright?"  
Eren looked at Levi and Levi's heart was breaking. He bit his lip and nodded slowly  
"She..."  
"No, she won't find out. Pinky promise"  
Levi held up his pinky and Eren hooked it, trying hard not to cry. The bulldog of a woman came back, she passed the flimsy gown to Levi and tugged the curtain across. Levi grumbled and held the cloth up  
"We need to get you into this"  
Eren had as much love for the gown as Levi. He helped the omega up and out of his shirt, wincing at how painful Eren's chest looked. He slipped the gown on and lowered him back down. He then took Eren's socks and shoes off, before slipping the borrowed black pants down. He left Eren's boxers on, at least Eren would have some coverage. He kissed his omega and wiped his eyes, promising to see him soon.

"You can put those in here"  
The nurse was holding a blue plastic bag, but Levi shook his head  
"I'd rather keep hold of them"  
"Suit yourself. Now like I said, you'll have to wait out in the waiting room"  
Levi rolled his eyes and forced himself to walk away. It hurt so badly.

*  
Grandpa was sitting in the waiting room when Levi walked out. Armin wasn't there and the old man was having trouble convincing the twins to stay put. Levi walked across to his grandpa, his feet felt like lead. Levi sank down in the seat next to grandpa, letting out a weary sigh. Viren grabbed at his arm, so he placed Eren's things down and took his son into his lap  
"Thank you"  
Levi snuggled Viren up against his chest, breathing in his sons smell  
"What happened?"  
Grandpas tone was full of concern and Levi took a deep breath  
"Did his boss tell you anything?"  
"Yeah, something about a patient. She was pretty upset"  
Levi nodded, he knew the woman felt terrible, and that isn't make him feel any better  
"Eren was in with a patient, they'd just found out they'd miss carried and apparently lashed out. He hit his head and his wrists broken. He's all muddled, thinks Carla is still alive"  
"Shit"  
"Yeah, he was terrified, they've taken him for an MRI... I feel like I've got grey hairs coming on"  
"You're still years off of that"  
"Not after that I'm not... were the boys alright? I didn't even get to check on them"  
"They were fine, a bit confused what was going on, Reni got a little upset"  
"Good. I was worried the smell of two upset omegas might upset them"  
The old man nodded, he bounced Reni gently on his knee, the boy smiled, completely unaware of what was happening to his daddy  
"I hope this doesn't ruin things for Eren, he really loves his job"  
I've been thinking about that too. He's not going to be happy if he can't work"  
"Mhmm... he might even try and go back tomorrow"  
"I wouldn't put it past him"  
Both men fell into silence, watching people come and leave, Reni wanted Levi, so Levi ended up with both boys in his lap and grandpa packed Eren's things into the nappy bag. It seemed to be a painfully long wait.

"Family for Eren Yeager"  
Grandpa stood and took Reni from Levi's lap, the alpha forced himself to remain calm, but Viren still grizzled, he bounced his on lightly in his hip as they walked over to the nurse, she showed them through to Eren's bed. The omega was asleep, a white cast over his damaged wrist  
"How is he?"  
"The MRI came back clean, his wrist was broken, but didn't require surgery, so we went ahead and set it. As for his chest, the bruising looks bad, but there was no internal damage"  
"And his memory?"  
"He has a concussion, so we'd like to keep him in under observation. We had to give him a mild sedative, he started to freak when the MRI started, not that I blame him"  
The woman flashed a small smile and Levi nodded, the knot in his stomach wouldn't be going anywhere, until he knew Eren was alright  
"Why don't you sit by his side, I'm sure he'll feel better waking up and seeing you all"  
The woman excused herself and Levi sat Viren on the edge of the bed. The boy climbed up and slumped against Eren's stomach. The alpha pulled his phone out and snapped a quick photo  
"Does Armin know?"  
"No, I was waiting until we knew something more"  
"Alright, I need to text his boss, she wanted updates"  
"She's a good woman, that one"  
"That she is"  
Levi sat on the edge of the bed and sent a quick text to the woman. Promising to update. She replied apologising again and Levi smiled. He didn't blame her at all. Reni was wriggling and trying to reach for Eren, so Levi placed him up on the bed, the small body threw himself down next to Viren. Levi winced at Eren took a blow to the crotch, he was glad Eren was out for that. 

Levi's phone vibrated, he'd thought it would be from Eren's boss or Armin asking where they were, instead it was a message from Hanji.  
Hanji: Levi! You have to come out with us! Izzy, Farlan, Erwin and I are going to the movies! I need your commentary!  
Levi snorted, he looked to Eren, he didn't think it fair to tell Hanji that his omega was in hospital, not when Armin didn't know.  
Levi: Sorry! You'll have to be the one on commentary tonight  
Hanji: Leeeeeevi! You have toooooo! We neeeeed you.  
Levi: Sorry! I'm an old man and all. I'll turn into a pumpkin. Apologise to the other for me.  
Hanji: Levi. Seriously. You can't spend every night with Eren. You need time for yourself too.

Levi bit his lip hard, he knew Hanji had gone from feeling like Eren was the best thing ever, to feeling like he was controlling Levi's life. She didn't seem to realise that it was his choice and he'd always chose Eren. Eren would hate to think he was holding Levi back, he'd openly encourage the alpha to go out.

Levi: Tonight just isn't a good night.  
Hanji: Whatever.

Levi placed his phone down, stopping himself from snapping at her. He'd explain it once things with Eren had settled. His phone vibrated again  
Erwin: Why is Hanji crying?  
Levi sighed, of course she was  
Levi: I can't come tonight  
Erwin: I figured that much out genius  
Levi: Aw you think I'm smart!  
Erwin: The only smart part of you is your arse. Now why can't you come?  
Levi: Tonight just doesn't work. I'm out and I don't know how long I'll be.  
Levi hoped he was coming across as diplomatic. Erwin could handle Hanji, but Hanji still had the tendency to take things into her own hands.  
Erwin: With Eren?"  
Levi glared at the screen. Hanji was one thing, but he wasn't taking this from Erwin. It pissed him off  
Levi: And Grandpa and the boys  
Erwin: So it's a family thing  
Levi: You could say that, but Armin doesn't know what's going on, I don't want to say anything until he does. Please tell Hanji I am sorry. I will text her about it, if Eren is ok with it  
Erwin: K

Levi stared at Erwin's last message. Since when did Erwin reply with K.  
"Everything alright?"  
Levi jumped and looked to grandpa  
"Yeah, Hanji invited me out, she didn't like hearing I couldn't go"  
The old man frowned  
"Did you explain?"  
"No, Armin doesn't know, and he deserves to know more than her"  
Levi checked his phone, it was barely on 7. It felt like it should be so much later  
"I'm surprised Armin's not blowing up my phone wanting to know where we are"  
"Oh he did text before, I told him we'll be back late, but I didn't say anything about Eren"  
"Feels kind of weird without him here, he's going to be so mad"  
"I supposed, but I'm sure he'll understand"  
The pair fell back into silence.

*  
Eren woke a few hours later, he moaned and Levi jumped  
"Eren?"  
"Mmm..."  
Eren tried to sit up, but his world swirled, he closed his eyes and sank down, he went to raise his arm, he couldn't understand by his arm felt so heavy. He couldn't figure out why there was a pressure on his waist either  
"What happened?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"I was at work... but it's all a blur... how are the boys?"  
Levi let out a relieved sigh  
"What do you thinks laying on you?"  
Eren shifted and the boys didn't look impressed, Viren took it a step further and started to cry. Eren flinched, the noise seemed to rattle around in his head  
"Hold on, I'll go get the doctor"  
Eren nodded, he assumed he must have on of the boys still on him due to the weight difference. He went to raise his hand again, and remembered it was too heavy, his other hand came up and he felt around for his so  
"You had us scared, I've got to call Armin now you're awake"  
Eren was confused as fuck  
"Mr Yeager? How are you feeling?"  
"My head's sore..."  
"That's understandable, you did have a bit of a nasty lump. Any other pain?"  
"Chest... and my arm..."  
"Alright, now I want to ask you some questions, think you can handle that"  
"Y-yeah..."  
The nurse asked Eren basic questions, about the date and who he was and then who the people were with him. When it came to what happened, he still couldn't remember, but she reassured him that it's sometimes happened with head wounds. Eren would be spending the night, but if everything was still good in the morning, he could leave. Eren nodded, closing his eyes again. He just wanted to sleep, and he wanted his own bed and Levi and his kids. It was going to be a long night.

Levi didn't want to leave, he wanted to curl up and hold Eren close, but the pain medication that the nurse was going to administer, would knock him out for a few hours at least. Levi kissed him, promising to be back in the morning. Eren nodded, trying to feel brave  
"I don't know where your phone went, but I'll leave mine here, you can message me on Facebook... or text Armin or grandpa..."  
"Thank you... I'm sorry..."  
"Eren, it's not your fault. I love you, I'll see you in the morning"  
"Alright, I love you too..."  
Eren awkwardly hugged and kissed them all goodbye. The nurse returned and gave him the shot of painkillers, he settled back and waited for them to kick in.

*  
Levi stared out the car window, the twins were grizzling in the back. They'd started as soon as they'd left the hospital.  
Grandpa kept his eyes on the road and neither liked leaving Eren behind. They pulled into the drive way and both took a boy. Levi held Viren close to his chest, he whispered in his sons ear, telling him that both his daddies loved him very much. Armin had the door open before Levi even reached the first step  
"How is he!"

The teen was obviously concerned and annoyed  
"Hello to you too Armin. Eren's in hospital over night, but we can pick him up in the morning"  
"Why! What happened!"  
"Armin, let's get dinner and the twins organised, then we'll talk about it"  
Armin helped Levi bath the twins and carried Viren back downstairs, both boys were hangry and over tired. They fed the boys first, food went everywhere and in the end they had to change them again. They settled them into the their cribs, the touch lamp on low.

Down in the dining room, grandpa had made toasted sandwiches for dinner, Levi picked at his, he had no appetite  
"Alright. You said we'd talk. What happened? Was it like an accident?"  
Levi pushed his plate away and cradled his head in his hands  
"There was an incident with an omega it work, apparently he miss carried, and freaked. He pushed Eren and ..."  
Levi continued to explain what he'd been told. Armin was shaking before exploding  
"And you didn't call me!"  
Levi looked up, Armin could see the unshed tears in his eyes  
"We wanted to wait until we knew more, Armin you didn't see how scared he was. He seriously thought his boss was Carla"  
Armin nodded  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, I'm sorry Armin, I get it. I know you're worried, but shit..."  
"Alright, it's time for this old man to go to sleep. Don't forget to hunt for Eren's phone"  
"Eren's phone?"  
"Yeah, I don't know where it go to, he's got mine"  
Levi let out a long groan  
"What?"  
"I was supposed to message Hanji. She was mad because I couldn't go to the movies tonight"  
"But she understood? Once you told her?"  
"I haven't, I wanted you to know..."  
Armin smiled  
"You can message her with my phone, or I can message her?"  
"That would be great, she'll probably take it better if it's from you... she's been pretty jealous of Eren lately and it's getting annoying"  
"Why's she jealous of Eren?"  
"Because she seems to think he tells me to stay home"  
"Eren would be telling you to go out!"  
"I know, but Eren has my phone... and if Hanji messages some crap about him..."  
"He wouldn't read your messages..."  
"I know... but if he's not thinking, they didn't drug him up"  
Armin nodded, he pulled his phone out and began typing a message to Hanji  
"How much do I tell her?"  
"Um"  
Levi looked to grandpa  
"Just tell her he broke his wrist. Eren would hate people knowing too many details"  
"But he's in hospital over night"  
"Yeah, and Hanji doesn't need to know. Not if she's going to be petty"  
Armin gaped at his grandpa before nodding fast  
"Is it bad, that I kind of get it..."  
Levi's eyes narrowed and Armin put his hands up  
"I just mean, you and Eren are so close, I'm kind of jealous... I don't mean it in a bad way... I guess... I don't know..."  
Armin trailed off, Levi stood and took his barely eaten sandwich into the kitchen  
"I'm going to bed. I can't deal with all this right now"  
Levi strode out without looking back. He stumbled up the stairs and closed the door too hard, rousing the twins. 

He picked up both boys and laid them in bed with him. He smiled as they both sleepily settled down again, he brushed their back, they probably needed trims, but he couldn't bring himself to take them to get it cut. He missed Eren. The whole room smelt of him, but he wasn't there, Levi felt like part of him had been ripped away. He realised he was still wearing the stupid green scrub shirt and pulled it off, throwing it off the bed in disgust. This was going to be a long night.

*  
Armin volunteered to look after the twins so Levi and Grandpa could pick Eren up. Levi had showered and spent most of the night looking after the twins, he realised pretty early on that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be sleeping. It felt too big and lonely without Eren across from him, even with the twins there. 

Levi gripped the nappy bag on his shoulder, he'd packed a change of clothes for Eren. One of his shirts, but Eren's own pants and underwear. He followed grandpas lead and soon they were beside Eren's bed. The omega was obviously not happy, his big doe eyes, brimmed with tears when Levi walked in  
"Hey, I missed you"  
Eren nodded and Levi came up to the bed, awkwardly leaning down to hug his love  
"I missed you too..."  
Eren sniffled and Levi pulled back, kissing him deeply, hoping to show him just how badly he was missed  
"The doctors signed all the papers, once you're changed, we can go. Sound good?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here... besides, I still have to go to work later"  
Levi snorted  
"Nope, no work today. Today you're all mine, and you're going to let me take care of you"  
Eren shook his head and Levi frowned  
"I just... want to have a normal day"  
Levi sighed  
"Eren"  
"Levi, I want to go to work, give me my clothes"  
Grandpa watched both grandsons, Eren was trying to hard, he didn't want Levi to worry, but he was only making things worse  
"How about this... we'll call your boss. If she says it's alright, you and Levi can both go in?"  
Eren opened his mouth and closed it again, before nodding quickly. He passed Levi back his phone  
"Call her while I dress..."  
Levi let out a small, frustrated sigh. He had a dozen texts from Hanji and his battery was low. Still he obediently pulled his phone out and found the clinics number, he called, but got Annie  
"It's Annie"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Of course it is. Get her to put your call through"  
"How do you even know she'll be in?"  
"Just try"  
Levi spoke to Annie, the girl transferring him through. Quickly he explained that Eren wanted to come into walk, but his boss wasn't having it. She wanted him to rest for the rest of the week. The call ended pretty soon after.

"She says she wants you to rest"  
Eren sniffled and began to cry, Levi had no idea why  
"Alright, lets get you dressed, then we'll talk about what's got you upset"  
Eren nodded. He let Levi do all the work, quietly crying the whole time. As he slid from the bed, the omega moved away from Levi and closer to Grandpa  
"Eren, tell me what's got you crying?"  
"Grandpa, can we go now?"  
Levi watched as Eren walked towards the door, he didn't know what to do. 

Eren sat in the front of the way home, much like Levi the previous night, he kept his gaze firmly out the window. Levi used this time to check his phone. If he had to hazard a guess, he'd say Hanji went drinking last night. Her texts started with angry, than apologetic and then angry when she got no reply, finally ending with an "OMG, why didn't you tell me", text that only made Levi roll his eyes.

When they finally arrived back home, Eren thanked grandpa quietly before awkwardly exiting the car. He headed inside and straight up to his room. He closed the door and began to sob, his wails filling the room.

Levi stilled at the bottom of the stairs. He could hear Eren crying, but didn't understand the snap in his mood. He'd been sad when Levi arrived, but for a brief moment... he'd perked up. Was it really because he wasn't able to go to work.

Armin watched Levi from the sofa, he pushed himself up and came to his friends side, releasing what was wrong. He placed a hand on Levi's shoulder  
"You look after the twins, I'll go"  
Levi looked at Armin, he was hesitating to agree  
"If he's not talking to you, he might talk to me"  
"How do you know he's not talking to me?"  
Any other time, Armin would have rolled his eyes  
"Because he's up there and you're down here. Go play with the twins or something"  
Armin brushed past Levi and began up the stairs, he stopped at the top and gave Levi the thumbs up, before continuing to Eren's door, he knocked lightly  
"Eren, it me"  
Armin grabbed the handle and went to open the door, it only opened a few centimetres and he realised that Eren was sitting near the door, that's why he couldn't get it open  
"Eren, you gotta move for me"  
Armin waited until he hear Eren move and then opened the door fully. His friend was now on his bed, his wailing had stopped, but he was still crying. Armin moved to the bed, he slipped in behind Eren and wrapped his arm around him  
"Eren, talk to me? I'm scared to see you like this..."  
Eren shook his head, so Armin hugged him tighter, the omega let out a small whimper and Armin immediately let go  
"Eren? What is it? Are you in pain?"  
Eren shook his head again  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... they didn't know even tell me what happened until they got home. I was so mad..."  
"It's not... you're fault..."  
"I still feel like a shitty friend"  
Eren tensed next to him and Armin didn't know what to do, but Eren shifted and rolled to face him, his eyes were red and he had snot on his face. Armin reached behind him, awkwardly fiddling with the bedside draw until he finally got it open, and pulled a few tissues out. He wiped at Eren's face before holding the tissues over Eren's nose  
"Blow"  
Eren raised his hand to take the tissues but Armin gave him a look and he stopped, obediently blowing. Armin wrinkled his face and wiped Eren's nose before throwing the tissue behind him  
"Wanna talk to me?"  
"I... I want to go back to work..."  
Armin gaped at his friend  
"But I'm scared... that she's going to fire me... because I messed up so badly and ended up in hospital... she probably thinks I'm some kind of freak"  
Eren began to sob again and Armin shook his head  
"Eren. What happened yesterday wasn't you fault. You didn't make that guy attack you right? You couldn't help but panic. She knew about your past... she's not going to fire you over this"  
"But... how do you know... she wouldn't let me come to work today, she says I can't come in until Monday..."  
Armin sighed, Eren had built this great big mountain out of everything  
"You ended up in hospital, I'm sure she just wanted you to get some rest, she's probably really worried about you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... I thought she was Carla... I can't even remember what happened properly... but I remember being so scared..."  
"Eren, Carla can't hurt you anymore. She died remember, and she was cremated. There's no coming back from that"  
"But..."  
"Eren. I promise you. You are not! going to be fired! She cares about you"  
"I don't understand why... I'm not good at anything... and I'm so weak..."  
"You aren't weak. You've been through a crazy amount of crap, you even pushed out two babies!"  
Eren whimpered and Armin couldn't figure out where he'd gone wrong  
"I was so happy for him... and then... when we didn't hear anything... his alphas gone, that baby was all he had..."  
Armin nodded, he moved his arm back to hug Eren  
"I can't imagine how hard it was for him... he was so hopeful. I gave him hope... you should have seen him with the twins... he probably thinks I was rubbing it in his face"  
"Oh Eren, you need to stop. You're not to blame for that either. Come on, you know that..."  
Eren sniffled, his eyes were wide and Armin pulled him closer  
"Look, as your best friend, you've got to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you. I promise"  
Eren nodded  
"I'm scared... I'm scared still..."  
"Do you want me to get Levi?"  
"No!"  
Armin blinked, yep, no mistaking that one  
"He'll think I'm stupid... he already took the ring back"  
Armin gasped before realising why  
"Eren, your hand was probably swollen. He probably took it off so it wasn't lost. Trust me. He's so crazy about you it's sickening"  
"But Hanji's mad at him... because of me..."  
Armin frowned  
"Eren? What do you mean... Did you read his messages or something?"  
"No... his phone kept vibrating and I answered it without meaning too... Hanji was drunk or something, going on about how I never let him out..."  
"Hanji doesn't know jack shit. If she did, she'd know that you wouldn't stop Levi going, even if you were sick you'd still tell him too. This is something they need to work out"  
"But... she... she hasn't even been talking to me. I don't know what I did"  
Eren let out a long wail and Armin tried not to laugh at how cute it was  
"How about this. You and me, we can watch movies in my room, with the twins and we send Levi out with Hanji?"  
"Will she come see him though? I hate that he could lose a friend because of me"  
"I'll message her alright. I'll tell her that we wanted them to hang out, because it's been soooooo long"  
Eren nodded and Armin took his arm back so he could pull his phone from his pocket. He quickly messaged Hanji  
"Well, it's up to her now. Why don't I grab your rabbit and you settle down in my bed, I think we have snacks downstairs"  
Eren nodded, his stomach rumbled and Armin smiled  
"Can... can you grab my meds too please?"  
"Sure. The doses are on the box right"  
Eren nodded, he wiped his eyes with his good hand and let Armin help him up  
"Armin... can I ask for a favour?"  
"Sure!"  
Eren took a deep breath  
"Can you undo my laces?"  
Armin giggled, that was so not what he expected  
"Mhmm..."  
He undid Eren's shoes and pulled both them and his socks off, Eren wriggled his toes and Armin shook his head  
"Alright, go wait in my room"  
Armin helped Eren stand, before leaving before him. The blonde teen bounded down the stairs and into the living room  
"It's decided"  
Levi and grandpa looked up at him  
"Levi. Today you have been evicted, and Eren is all mine. We're going to watch movies with the twins and you're going out with Hanji"  
"But Eren..."  
"But Eren nothing. He'll be fine, I'll be there to help and he worries that you don't spend enough time with your friends, it's part of he reason he was crying. So if you love him, you'll go out and be a normal teen for the day"  
Armin's step was perky as he made his way through to the kitchen. He looked for snacks and found a packet of chips  
"Grandpa! Can we order food!"  
Armin grabbed a couple of cans of cool drink from the fridge and snagged the bag of chips on his way back to the living room  
"Sorry Armin, I missed what you said"  
Armin smiled broadly  
"Can we order food. Wait, can you hold these, I forgot Eren's meds"  
Armin took off back to the kitchen and the old man laughed at his grandsons antics  
"What do you think Eren will eat?"  
"Not pizza... maybe Chinese? He didn't seem to mind it when we ordered it before..."  
Levi's phone vibrated and he jumped, he'd thought it had finally died  
Hanji: Loser, we're coming to get you. Be ready  
Levi sighed. He totally did not want to leave. Eren was hurting, he was supposed to be here... where he could comfort his omega  
"Levi. I know it's hard, but it's what Eren wants"  
Levi nodded and stood, Armin came back into the room, small pills evident in his hand. He grabbed the bag of chips and bit the top, leaving his hand free to take the cans, he smiled and waved at Levi, taking off back upstairs  
"He does realise I'll still be here... I mean he has to come back down for the boys"  
"I don't think he cares. He's only thinking about Eren right now"  
Levi swallowed and nodded, he was jealous that Eren had opened up to Armin and not him. A few minutes there was a thud and a loud "fuuuuuuck", Levi went to move towards the stairs, Armin was sitting on his arse, rubbing it angrily  
"I missed the step... don't you dare laugh"  
Levi snorted and Armin glared, the slight smile promptly disappeared from Levi's face  
"I know you're worried about Eren, but it's alright. He just wanted to go to work, he was scared he'd be fired. Now help me up"  
Armin waved his arm around until Levi finally took it and pulled him up  
"My phones just about dead, if anything happens, call Erwin"  
"Erwin's coming?"  
"Well Hanji messages and she said "we", so that usually means Erwin"  
"Alright. But don't expect a call, like I said, we'll be watching movies. Now I have two gorgeous grandsons to carry upstairs"  
Levi nodded, he moved to the playpen and lift Viren up first, passing him to Armin before picking up Reni. He kissed both sons on the forehead and Armin span round  
"Have fun!"  
The blonde was off again before Levi could reply.


	35. 35

Levi groaned for the upteenth time as Izzy's elbow dug into his side. If not for Eren, he wouldn't be squished in the back of Hanji's car. Izzy giggled, both she and Farlan had decided on playing corners, without telling Levi. It was their revenge for not being able to hang out with him much lately.

Erwin turned back to face Levi. He shook his head as Farlan pushed against his friend  
"So what's this about Eren being in hospital?"  
Izzy and Farlan stopped, both stared at Levi  
"I take it Hanji told you?"  
"You could have just said last night, when we were texting"  
"Well I told you I was busy, besides Eren hadn't woken up yet"  
"You got Armin to tell me it was a broken wrist!"  
"Big brother... is Eren alright?"  
Levi sighed   
"I don't know, I got kicked out remember and he wouldn't talk to me when we picked him up from hospital this morning"  
Hanji swerved sharply and Levi yelped   
"Why was he in all night!"  
"Because he hit his head when he broke his arm... I don't really want to think about it"  
"Noooo, you have to give a full story! At the moment I'm picturing him falling off the sofa, while you guys were fooling around"  
"No, there was an incident at the clinic, but guys, you know Eren hates being talked about, and he was really upset this morning. Especially because he couldn't go back to work"  
Erwin snorted and smiled  
"Yeah, that sounds like him alright"  
"So he had an accident at work?"   
"Kind of"  
"Levi! We need details!"  
"We can just ask him at his birthday party... we are still having a party right?"  
"Um..."  
"Levi! We're still having the party right? Call Armin ask him!"  
"Hanji, I can't. I left my phone with Eren last night, because I've got no idea where his is"

Hanji sighed and looked to Erwin   
"Call Armin"  
"How about I just text him?"  
"Fine"  
Erwin sent a quick text to Armin, getting a reply a few minutes later  
"Alright. He says: Yes..."  
"Yaaaaaaay!"  
"Hanji. Calm down. There's a but. We aren't to pester Eren about what happened and we aren't allowed to sign his cast, and Eren has to be with him or Levi the whole time"  
"Why!"  
"I don't know, so what do you want to do now?"  
Levi rubbed his face, he still had Eren's engagement ring on his finger  
"I need to buy a chain for Eren"  
Hanji giggled and Levi shook his head  
"Not that sort of chain, I've got his engagement ring"  
"So we're going shopping?"  
"Yeah"

Hanji hummed as she drove and Izzy and Farlan returned to their game of corners.

*  
Back at the house Armin and Eren were in bed, the twins were giggling under their tickle attack, Reni jumped on Eren and Eren gasped in pain, Armin hurried to take the boy off his daddy  
"Eren, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, it's just my chest"  
"Show me"  
Eren blinked at Armin, his friend was staring at his chest, like trying to see through his shirt. He pushed himself back up and pulled the bottom of his shirt up  
"Fucking hell!"  
Eren pulled his shirt back down and nodded  
"He did a good job, but to be honest, I probably would have been the same if I'd lost the twins"  
Armin nodded  
"Do you want to have more?"  
Eren reached out and pulled Reni back to him, his son snuggled in against his chest  
"Yeah, I don't know about Levi, but I'd be happy to have more"  
"Even after last time?"  
"Mhmm... I want a little girl, I think she'd be adorable"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"Dude, girls are scary!"  
"I know, but I'd be happy with either, just maybe not twins again..."  
"Here what he says about you!"  
Armin tickled Viren and the boy screamed in laughter  
"Armin, the boys know I love them!"  
"Mhmm... but you said no more twins"  
"Well I got them perfect the first time!"  
Eren winced as Reni sat on his arm, he quickly rolled back and pulled the boy with him, Reni blinked in surprise  
"Boys! Food!"  
Grandpas voice was only just audiable over the TV, Eren looked at Armin in confusion  
"Oh yeah, we ordered food"  
"Armin, you do know it's like 10 in the morning... you can't have pizza for breakfast"  
"Who said it was pizza? I let grandpa chose. Wait here and I'll be back!"  
Armin crawled from the bed and across the room.

With his mind firmly on food, the blonde rushed downstairs, the smell of Chinese filled his senses, his mouth was practically watering  
"How's Eren?"  
"He's alright, we've just been playing with the twins"  
Grandpa nodded, he still wasn't sure that kicking Levi out for the day had been such a great idea. He'd been fine with it at first, but now worried that Eren might work himself up and into a panic.

Upstairs Eren was dealing with the fallout of Armin's departure. Viren had decided he wanted to follow Armin and before Eren could grab him, had fallen from the bed. The boy was now screaming in shock, he'd landed hard on his backside and Eren had a feeling he was going to be sprouting a very impressive bruise. The omega was now sitting up against the side of Armin's bed, his face up against Viren's, as he rubbed his small back and gently sh'd the crying boy. Above him Reni tugged at his hair, Eren winced, with Viren in his arms and only having on hand, he was forced to wait until Armin came back. His friend entered clearly confused  
"Someone tried to follow Uncle Armin"  
Armin winced, he sat down on the floor across from Eren, before realising that Reni wanted down. He nearly up ended the 2 plates he'd brought up, trying to be all cool and sweep Reni from the bed.

Eren eyed the food with caution. He'd only had Chinese once since he'd moved in here and though he'd enjoyed it then, he wasn't sure what he'd think a second time. It didn't help that both twins wanted him to share. More food ended up on Eren than in his mouth and Eren cringed at the mess he'd become  
"Dude, you need a shower"  
"Mhmm... I have rice in my cast... how do you even get rice in there!"  
Armin looked at Eren's cast in awe and Eren's eyes widened  
"Armin... I can't shower..."  
"Sure you can, we can bag your hand and it will be really awkward, but it's not like people wearing casts never shower"  
"That's going to be awkward as fuck"  
"Yep, sucks to be you"  
Eren glared at Armin, his friend smiled back like nothing was wrong.  
In the end, Armin helped him change shirts, it wasn't a perfect solution, but when Eren realised the twins had got sauce in his hair, he decided to wait until Levi was home to help.

The two teens spent until late afternoon, lazing back on Armin's bed and making fun of cartoons. Armin realised that Eren had fallen silent and looked to his friend. Eren had fallen asleep and Reni had curled into him. He wrapped his arm around Viren and settled down to nap. Eren had the right idea, he realised he was actually exhausted.

*  
Operation Eren's birthday began as soon as the omega fell asleep. Levi had kept him awake until midnight so he could be the first to wish Eren a happy birthday. He'd held him tight and his omega had fallen asleep pretty much straight away. He waited until Eren's breathing began evening out, before slipping from the bed. He gently roused the twins and carried them across to Armin's room. The blonde teen had pulled his mattress from his bed and would be babysitting until morning, basically so Levi could wake up Eren up with sex, although Levi had said it was so Eren could get extra sleep. Armin didn't believe him for a second. The pair settled the boys down and Levi crept back to bed.

It was only a few hours later that Levi awoke, the alpha thought he have slept right through, until he realised just why he was awake. Eren had rolled over in his sleep, his arse firmly against Levi's crotch, and he'd slicked so badly that Levi's boxers were also damp. Levi nipped at Eren's shoulder as he he slid his hand down Eren's side and into the omegas boxers, he groaned as he took his loves weeping erection and rutted up behind him. The air was filled with Eren's sweet smell and he practically taste it, he let out a low growl and bit down on Eren's shoulder, jerking his omega off, God he wanted more.

Forcing his hand away from Eren's erection, he slid back from his omega, giving himself enough distance to pull down Eren's PJ bottoms and boxers  
"Levi..."  
Eren panted his name and he cooed in reply, throwing the blankets back to give himself better access to his needy omega. He pulled Eren's pants down the rest of the way and dropped them off the bed, they were so wet with slick they made a small squelching noise as they hit the floor  
"Alpha... need you"  
Eren's hand slid down and he began to palm his own erection, breathy moans filled the room causing Levi to growl again. He fumbled off his own pants, wincing as the waist band rubbed against his erection, before finally coming free  
"It's alright, I've got you my sweet omega"  
Levi pulled Eren back into his lap, he slid his hand down over Eren's and pushed forward, his omega immediately ground back and they both let out long moans  
"Alpha... I need your knot..."  
Levi shivered, this position wasn't giving him as much access and he wanted. He wanted to be buried completely in the sweet omega, who needed him so much. He released Eren's erection and nuzzled at his neck, guiding him over so Eren was now on his stomach, the omega whined at the friction as his erection rubbed against the sheets  
"Come here"  
Levi pulled back, but Eren raised his hips to meet him, the alpha slipped his arm under him and forced Eren onto his knees. The omegas chest was still against the bed and his hands gripped at his pillow as Levi began to fuck him as hard as he could, all the while Eren was growing slicker and the wetness now ran down the front of Levi's legs  
"Alpha... knot..."  
Levi needed no encouragement, his knot already swelling. He slipped his hand to retake Eren's erection, his love cuming as soon as his finger tips brushed against it. Levi cursed as Eren clamped around him, his knot caught and tugged along Eren's insides, his toes curled as he came inside his omega, Eren was still rocking back against him. He curled over Eren, pressing kisses to his spine  
"My perfect omega"  
Eren was practically purring beneath him, Levi lightly ran his hands along Eren's sides, enjoying the way Eren's muscles would twitch and move under his touch. Finally his knot began to lessen and he went to slide free, Eren whined loudly at the loss and he gently sh'd him. He laid to the side and went to pull Eren towards him, but his omega climbed over him, rolling him backwards before climbing into his lap, his hips began to rock and Levi felt himself growing hard again  
"More?"  
Eren nodded, not breaking his rhythm as he began to jerk himself off again  
"You're energetic this morning"  
"Mhmm... it's my birthday and I can do as I please"  
Levi nodded and Eren rose, sliding back down easily onto Levi's erection. The alpha soon realised that Eren wanted him to stay completely still, he seemed more than happy to fuck himself on Levi's erection and whined every time the alpha moved. Levi felt the warm cum hit his chest as Eren panted through his orgasm, it was only then that he was allowed to take over and fuck Eren until his knot had swollen and he'd locked them both together. Eren fell against his chest and Levi let out a small "oof" of surprise. He kissed the top of Eren's head, a shiver running through his yet again as he breathed in Eren's sweetness. He smelt almost like he was in heat, but not quiet. Still it was enough to get Levi rocking his hips again, Eren clawed lightly at his chest, his body spasmed and Levi felt him cum again  
"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop"  
Eren shook his head  
"Don't... stop"  
Levi smirked, he would happily keep going, it wasn't like Eren wasn't on birth control and outside of helping him shower, Eren hadn't wanted to be touched much at all.

Both teens were thoroughly sticky by the time the sun finally started to rise. Eren was blissed out, but given that both needed a shower, Levi pulled him up and carried him across the hall. Sitting him down on the toilet while he wrapped the omegas arm and ran the water to the temperature Eren liked it. Levi picked him up again and carried him into the shower, awkwardly sliding to the floor, so Eren was in his lap. Levi started to wash Eren gently, pressing small kisses to his temple and his hair, the omega said nothing, but the small smile on his lips never faded.

Once Levi deemed them both clean, he slid from under Eren. Eren's good hand grabbed at him  
"Shh my love, I just need to change our sheets, wait here for me"  
Eren nodded sleepily, his head resting against the shower tiles. Levi quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, before plunging back into their room. The whole room stank sex and Eren's sweetness, his arousal began to return and he shook his head. Eren needed sleep, not another few rounds. Quickly he stripped the bed back, he winced at the obvious marks across the sheets and somehow the pillows. The mattress protector had stopped the mess from seeping through. Eren was going to turn bright red when he saw his handiwork.

He grabbed a fresh set out and changed the bed as fast as he could. Finally finding Eren's phone between the bedhead and mattress. When he returned to the bathroom, Eren had fallen asleep under the water and he was sorely tempted to take a photo. Instead he turned the water off and helped Eren up from the floor, his omega suddenly deciding that he wanted to be awake and do things himself, until he realised his hips were too sore and gave a half whimper. Levi caught him easily and lifted him up, grabbing Eren's towel from the rack, before carrying him over to their room. Eren giggled in his arms   
"What's so funny brat?"  
"It smells like you in here..."  
"Mhmm... aren't you lucky that Armin took the kids earlier"  
Eren let out a long groan   
"Fuck... I didn't even think about them"  
He began to sniffle Levi sighed  
"There's no way I would have fucked you so thoroughly if they were in the room and you know that. Now I forbid any crying on your birthday"  
Eren hesitated before nodding  
"Sit there and let me take this plastic off your arm and if you're a good omega, I'll give you your present"  
Eren nodded and Levi lowered him onto the bed, quickly he dried Eren off and stripped the plastic off his cast  
"You don't have to give me anything... I mean... you've already given me all I could want"  
"Oh, so you don't want your ring back?"  
Eren's eyes widened and he nodded   
"I... I get it back?"  
Levi felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart, but forced his feelings down  
"I only had it because your hand was so badly swollen, now close your eyes"  
Eren nodded and obeyed, he felt something being draped around his neck and frowned  
"I got you a chain for it... until the cast comes off... I don't like you not having it on..."  
Eren opened his eyes, his fingers rose to touch the ring  
"I... was scared when I woke up and I was gone"  
"Trust me, it hurt to have to take it off, once it goes back on, I hope you're prepared to wear it forever"  
Eren nodded silently, Levi noticed the small frown on his lips  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's just... I wouldn't blame you if..."  
"Stop. Don't even say it. It's not happening. You're mine and I'm yours. We're going to grow old together and have amazing sex together and have a family with a few more kids and I'll work from home and you'll kick arse at the clinic and the twins will play soccer and we'll have a cat and a dog and then the boys will want fish and then..."  
Eren pulled Levi in for a deep kiss  
"I want that. I want all of that, I want more kids and I want you and to wake up with you everyday and..."  
Levi nodded pressing small kisses to Eren's lips  
"Just think, this time next year we can get married!"  
"Mhmm and we can buy a house and what do you mean you want to work from home?"  
Levi let out a sigh and pulled back, he sat down next to Eren, the omega wondered why he was suddenly so nervous  
"Alright. Don't laugh and don't tell Armin"  
Eren nodded  
"The other day, I was thinking the boys needed their hair trimmed, but I didn't want anyone else touching their hair... I decided I want to do hair dressing... alright you can laugh now"  
Levi scrunched his eyes closed but Eren kissed him on the cheek  
"I'm not going to laugh, I kind of like it when you cut my hair... you're the only one I feel safe to let near it"  
Levi opened one eye cautiously and realised Eren wasn't messing with him, he let out a long breath  
"I can study through school, I looked it up... but that means I only go 3 days a week"  
"Can you still graduated?"  
"Yep"  
"Then that's fine. If it's what you want to do, then go for it"  
"What if I want to do you?"  
Eren snorted and gave him the "did you really" look  
"If you behave yourself I might let you, but for now I want to sleeeeeeeep, someone woke me up"  
Levi snorted  
"You woke me up, your arse was in my lap and you'd slicked so badly my boxers were damp"  
Eren turned bright red   
"It was hot as fuck"  
Eren let out a groan and began to slide backwards  
"Go to sleep Levi!"  
Levi laughed lightly, helping Eren lay down and retrieving the clean blanket from the side of the bed. He tucked Eren in and slip in to spoon up behind him  
"Don't even think about it"  
"Too late... the thoughts are there, but you want to sleep..."  
"Mhmm... good night"  
Eren shifted and ground against Levi's lap, Levi refused to bite. Settling himself down and wrapping an arm around Eren's waist to hold him tight. The two finally fell back to sleep and slept through until lunch time.

*  
When the door bell sounded Armin sprung from the couch, he'd expected Hanji, but instead a delivery man was standing on the front porch with a bouquet of flowers. Armin signed for them, and carried them into the living room, grandpa eyed them and Armin slipped the card up  
"Well, they're for Eren"  
"In that case they're probably from Levi. Why don't you find a vase to put them in and go wake those two up"  
Armin nodded, he'd forced himself to wait patiently for Eren to wake up, but now it was nearly lunch time and the twins would be hungry again soon. The door bell rang again and laid the flowers on the kitchen bench, before jogging to the front door. Hanji was standing there smiling  
"Erwin's going to bring Izzy and Farlan later"  
Armin nodded and moved aside  
"Where's our birthday boy?"  
"They're still in bed"  
Hanji gaped and shook her head  
"So lazy!"  
"I was just about to go wake them, the twins are in the lounge room"  
Hanji beamed as she walked away, dropping the bag she had with her onto the sofa, so quickly scooped up the nearest boy she could. 

Armin completely forgot the flowers and headed upstairs, he knocked and opened his friends bedroom door, covering his eyes firmly  
"Guys! Time to get up! Hanji's already here!"  
He closed the door and retreated. Levi and Eren looked towards the door, they'd been awake a little while, and had been laying in bed exchanging gentle kisses and touches  
"Levi... I don't want to get out of bed..."  
Eren pouted as Levi slide his hand down the omegas side  
"I know what you mean... I think they can entertain each other a little longer"  
Eren nodded, leaning in he began to hungrily devour Levi's mouth, gentle had left him throbbing and he needed a release, he let Levi roll him back and spread his legs for his alpha. Levi pressed kisses up and down Eren's thighs until Eren began to move his hips impatiently  
"Hmmm, if this is how you're going to be now your 17, I don't know if I can keep up"  
Eren glared up at his alpha  
"You can and you"  
Levi gaped and gave a mock salute, there was no need for preparation, Eren was slick and still loose from earlier, the ring of muscle offered little resistance and he slid in. Eren brought his legs up and wrapped them around Levi, holding his alpha and close as Levi's hands took his... well one hand took his, the other awkwardly gripped his arm because Levi was paranoid about hurting Eren. It was another half hour before Levi was carrying Eren downstairs, the omega happily nuzzling into his alphas neck  
"Hanji, move"  
Hanji nodded and moved off the sofa, so Levi could lower Eren onto it. She watched as Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's forehead and covered his legs with a blanket, before picking up one of the twins and settling him in Eren's lap. Eren watched as Levi moved to the kitchen and he settled down to cuddle into Reni, truthfully he wanted both boys, but one was better than none.

"God, you two took forever!"  
"Mhmm... blame Levi"  
Armin scrunched up his face  
"He gave me a present early"  
Eren's fingers ran over the chain, pulling it up so Armin could see  
"Oh I thought you guys were totally having sex"  
Across the room Grandpa sighed and Eren blushed  
"Is that what you think we do all the time?"  
"Pretty much"  
Armin poked his tongue out and Viren crawled off of Hanji, waddling to the couch in excitement, he clearly wanted Eren's attention  
"Armin, the baby needs the helps"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"You're lucky you're one armed"  
Eren raised the cast as pretended to be analysing it  
"I didn't feel that lucky when the twins got rice down there"  
Armin laughed, Eren had no love for the cast at all  
"When was this?"  
Hanji turned to face the two teens, clearly curious  
"The day Eren got out of hospital, grandpa ordered Chinese and the twins tried to help us eat it"  
"I couldn't even shower, they got sweet and sour in my hair, so I had to wait for Levi to come back. Oh, he found my phone too, I don't know where it was, but it was on the bedside table when I woke up"  
Armin nodded  
"You'll probably have a whole heap of notifications too... what's taking Levi so long?"  
"I don't know, you could just go check on him"  
"Noooo... that will impact on my Eren time and he's had you all morning"  
Eren had to bite back the snort... he hadn't technically lied by saying Levi gave him his birthday present... but Armin didn't need to know that they'd had sex after he left.

Levi eyed the bouquet of Flower's curiously, he picked up the card and frowned. Who would be sending Eren flowers for his birthday? Clearly it had to be one of their friends, but flowers were Levi's department... maybe it was Eren's boss? He picked the bouquet up and carried it, along with the card, into the lounge room. Levi watched Armin's face light up  
"Eren? Who's sending you flowers?"  
The smile that had been on Armin's face fell  
"We thought they were from you..."  
"Is there a card?"  
Hanji was clearly interested, she crawled across the room and snatched the card from Levi's hands, Levi growled, he wasn't in the mood for this, not until he knew who they were from  
"Pass it back to him"  
Hanji nodded, Armin could see the tears in her eyes, and was glad the focus was on Eren's envelope instead. Eren glared at the stuck down edge and Levi realised the issue he was having. He placed the flowers down and opened the envelope, sliding the paper free and handing it to Eren. He watched as Eren's face fell. Tears formed in his eyes, Levi snatched the paper up   
"Levi? What does it say?"  
Levi looked to Eren and Eren nodded  
"To my dearest little brother,  
You probably don't even know I exist, but I know you exist and after 17 years I thought it time to say hello, we shared the same father, though it wasn't until his death that your mother even knew about us. Happy 17th  
Love, Your Big Brother"  
Eren sniffled and looked to grandpa, his eyes asking the old man if he knew  
"Grisha was always a bit of a mystery Eren, but I wouldn't take an anonymous note as fact, even if you have a brother, that changes nothing. Alright? You are still my grandson and my family"  
Eren nodded, but pulled both boys close. He was angry and confused. Even if this was just a joke, it tore at wounds that hadn't healed, he eyed the yellow roses in disgust  
"Levi, can you bin them?"  
"Eren, you can't just throw them out"  
Hanji was obviously scandalised by the thought  
"Eren, are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's like grandpa said. You guys are my family. I don't want to be upset. Not today"  
Levi nodded, he picked up the flowers and carried them to the trash, he said a silent "fuck you" to the sender as he dropped them in the bin. He quickly washed his hands off and set about getting Eren his meds and a drink. 

In his absence, Armin had moved onto the sofa, Eren was now leaning against him, not looking over impressed, but still he wasn't complaining, Levi passed Eren his meds and Eren pulled a face as he downed them  
"So what brings you over so early Hanji?"  
"I was going to offer my services, on setting up and all that jazz"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"And just how big do you think this party is going is to be?"  
Hanji winked and Levi groaned  
"Don't worry, it's just the usual crowd"  
Armin reassured him, and knew his words would reassure Eren also  
"Armin, can I borrow you're phone for a second? I have a bad feeling about something..."  
Armin nodded and handed his phone to Eren. Eren quickly opened safari and typed: Grisha Yeager Zeke, into the search bar. He waited with baited breath until the page loaded. Zeke Yeager was the first link to appear, Eren clicked the link and was transferred to some other social media site, he didn't know what it was, only that it wasn't Facebook. He held Armin's phone out to Levi. Letting his alpha confirm his suspicions. Anger shone clearly from the alphas face  
"Levi. Don't"  
Armin looked confused, but lifted the twins off of Eren's lap. If Levi lost his shit, Eren would probably the only one who could calm him. Eren sat up and reached out towards Levi. He flinched as his fingers fell just short of Levi's wrist  
"Not today"  
"Eren. I'm going to fucking kill him"  
"What's going on? Do you know who sent the flowers or something?"  
"Yes, the same God damn Wanker who's been making Eren's life miserably for months. I'm going to fucking kill him"  
Both boys began to cry, and Eren cautiously stood. Levi was shaking in anger, it wasn't that Eren was angry, he was more hurt and confused, he didn't even understand what had exactly lead him to think of Zeke to begin with  
"Levi. Stop. Not today. Not until we've talked about this"  
Levi turned to face Eren completely, Eren flinched but still stepped towards him  
"Thank you for being angry for me, but you need to stop"  
The omega pulled his alpha close and Levi seemed to snap back, he looked down at the crying boys and then wrapped his arms around Eren  
"You're alphas an idiot. I'm sorry"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, my alphas a concerned idiot"  
Levi nodded.

Hanji was totally confused. Levi and Eren had had this whole mini conversation outside the words they'd said  
"So does Eren have a brother or not?"  
"Maybe. And if I do, I think it explains a few things, but right now can we just not talk about it?"  
Armin and Levi nodded, Hanji only did so after they both looked at her  
"Alright, so now that we're awake, what's the plan?"

Hanji grinned and grabbed the bag she'd brought. Inside were streamers and banners and sparklers and a whole heap of random stuff  
"Plan is we decorate! And then Erwin, Izzy and Farlan should arrive, so we're going to cook while we for wait for everyone else..."  
"So you're saying, we could have stayed in bed?"  
Armin looked to Eren and Eren looked to Levi. His alpha had a point  
"You could have... but now you have to help. Eren's on baby duty, so you three get to help me with all this"  
Eren rolled his eyes, but Armin, Levi and grandpa all moved to help. He forced himself to settle down on the couch, quietly thinking while he played with his sons.


	36. 36

Eren wondered if his friends were trying to tell him something. He stared at the small of gift cards in his lap. They'd all given him one, including Armin, he eyed the pile and wondered what the hell he was going to do with them all. 8x$50 came to a total of $400. He supposed he could spend them on things the twins needed  
"Eren, we can see what you're thinking, you never spend money on yourself unless you have too, so we never have any idea what to buy you and Levi was no help. He brought you shoes and a necklace"  
Eren looked to Levi, he'd got the necklace but not the shoes, Levi mouthed later to to him and he nodded  
"So, you're banned from being practical"  
Eren shook his head  
"I don't think I know, how not to be practical"  
"That's easy, just buy what you like for a change"  
"I already do"  
Izzy giggled as Hanji gave a frustrated sigh  
"Don't worry, i'll take him"  
Hanji rolled her eyes  
"Armin, you'll give in too easily"  
"I'll take him"  
Hanji jumped and looked to grandpa, the old man shrugged and she nodded, smiling widely  
"You trust him, over me!"  
Armin faked being hurt and Hanji nodded  
"Yep! Ooooh I can smell the food"  
Sasha perked up at the sound of food. She'd been bitterly disappointed to find it not ready upon arrival. Hanji and Farlan headed into the kitchen. Eren appreciated his friends attempts, but deep down, his mind was on the man in the house down the road. 

Levi felt Eren tense, he pulled Eren down so instead of leaning on him, Eren was laying in his lap, he gently played with Eren's hair, his fingers lightly tugging the knots out  
"Ooooh, we totally should have got him a voucher to get his hair cut"  
"Nah, it's alright"  
Jean snorted  
"You've let it get long again, doesn't it get annoying"  
Eren shook his head, turning to look up Levi, he could see Levi biting his tongue, he knew the alpha desperately wanted to say "it gives me something to hold onto" or something to that effect, but not Eren was facing him, he'd chickened out  
"Levi, food!"  
Armin placed the plate down on Eren's face, Eren sighed as Levi lifted it up, laughing at look on his face. He rolled back onto his side, a party pie was soon shoved into his nose, he took the offending pastry and wiped his face. At least Levi had tried to feed him, with all the decorating, they seemed to forget that neither had been given breakfast and when he'd tried to go to the kitchen, Hanji had told him to sit. He ate the pie silently and went to push himself off of Levi. 

"Where are you going?"  
"The kitchen, I'll be back soon"  
Levi watched Eren leave, Armin had placed enough food on the plate for both of them... so it couldn't be that... Armin slipped into Eren's vacated seat  
"Is he alright?"  
"I don't know, he just upped and offed"  
Armin nodded, their friends were all eating and chatting, it seemed to Levi that they hadn't even noticed he'd left. Levi looked across to their grandpa. The old man was already getting up and Levi forced himself to stay still.

Eren had walked through the kitchen and out the back door. He needed a time out, and he was fucking starving. Sitting down on the back step he looked across the back yard, it wasn't very big, but he realised he'd never brought the twins out to play  
"Eren?"  
He jumped at his name, he didn't turn around, but that didn't matter, his grandpa had already come to his side and taken a seat  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Eren rubbed his face  
"Yes and no"  
His stomach rumbled and he blinked  
"Wait here, I'll get food and come back"  
Eren watched him go, at least he'd finally get fed.

Grandpa came back and passed the plate to Eren, the omega took it happily, moaning as he bit into a spring roll, his grandpa laughed lightly   
"Better?"  
Eren nodded, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth. He was actually pretty happy that he'd felt hungry to begin with. Eren ate quietly while his grandpa did the same, he finished the plate and placed it down next to him  
"So why are you hiding out here?"  
"It's probably stupid"  
"Eren, I'm listening, even if you think it's stupid"  
"I just, don't feel like I'm wanted in there, other than by Levi and Armin... and you of course... I mean if they wanted to get together they could have... but I don't know"  
"I think you're over thinking things, but I think gift cards are pretty..."  
The old man shrugged and Eren smiled, he'd always tried hard to find the right gifts for his friends  
"And then there's Zeke. He'd literally down the road, in Levi's old house and then he's at my work too... what am I supposed to do or say when it comes to him?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know. He knew I existed all this time. He knew who I was, but he's been a total dick, but he's dads son... and I can't believe I didn't know about it, or that it didn't come out at Mikasa's trial... it just seemed to weird"  
"Do you want to invite him around?"  
"No... there's something about him... it's off... I don't want him coming into your home and causing trouble"  
"Eren. It's your home too"  
Eren looked confused, and then realised what he'd said. He covered his face with his hands. Grandpa wrapped an arm around him and pulled him tight  
"I actually have a present for you, but now I'm wondering if I should give it to you at all"  
Eren lowered his hands and the old man pulled a thick envelope from his jacket  
"Do you remember my friend Hannes?"  
"I remember you mentioning him"  
"Well he was friends with your mother, before everything, and he had photos of Carla and Grisha. I know you don't have any and I don't blame you if you don't want the ones of Carla. But I know how much Grisha means to you..."  
Eren took the envelope, setting down in his lap  
"You don't have to open them right now, or ever, but I still wanted you to have a copy, even if it's just for when the twins are older"  
Eren nodded, that made sense  
"I think... I think I'll wait. It's too much right now... but thank you"  
"You're very welcome. Now are you coming back inside?"  
"Nah, they won't even notice I'm gone"  
"Well Levi and Armin did and the twins will"  
Eren snorted  
"Shouldn't they've sick of me? They see me everyday"  
The old man smacked Eren upside the head  
"Don't you talk about yourself like that. I won't hear it. You're a wonderful young man. You hear me"  
Eren swallowed hard and nodded   
"I'll try to remember that"  
"Good, now come back inside when you're ready, I want cake"  
Eren smiled and nodded, but unlike grandpa, he made no effort to stand.

He thought he'd be left alone, but soon a small hand was tugging on his shirt, he turned and came face to face with Marco, the teen smiled apologetically   
"Sorry, I saw you go this way... but you didn't come back... so I may have borrowed your son as an excuse to come talk to you"  
Eren smiled  
"I'm alright Marco, what about you? Shouldn't you be in with the rest of them?"  
"It's not the same when the birthday boy isn't there... and I'm sorry about the gift card. I wanted to get you something, but Hanji said we were doing gift cards"  
"No it's fine, I guess I'm pretty boring"  
Marco shook his head  
"Even when you were at school, I never thought you were boring, maybe a bit unusual, but aren't we all"  
Eren's smile grew, he pulled Viren into his lap  
"Thank you, I was feeling a little out of place in there"  
"Hanji certainly is bossy"  
Eren giggled and nodded, before her words came back to mind, of course, he should have realised sooner. She was there for Levi, his birthday was just an excuse   
"Eren? What's wrong, did I say something wrong?"  
"No Marco, its fine. Hanji's here because or Levi, she doesn't like time that much anymore..."  
Marco looked confused  
"Hanji, Erwin, Izzy and Farlan are Levi's friends, I just come with"  
"You shouldn't talk like that, if they didn't like you, they wouldn't be here"  
Eren shrugged, he felt like a total idiot  
"Eren, cake time!"  
Marco patted Eren's arm sympathetically  
"Come on, we can do the whole cake thing, then I'll help you put the twins to bed"  
Eren gaped at him  
"Since when are you good with babies?"  
"My mums cousin runs a daycare from home. She sends me over to help"  
"Do you think she'll take the twins?"  
It was Marcos turn to gape  
"I had an incident at work the other day..."  
Eren waved his cast  
"And even though grandpa would be alright with it, I don't want to leave the twins home while I'm at work, and it's probably about time they began to socialise"  
Marco nodded quickly and smiled  
"Do you have your phone? I can give you her number"  
"It's in my room. You've got my number right?"  
"Yeah, I'll send the details through... can I ask what happened?"  
"Oh, a patient was upset and pushed me, I fell badly"  
Marco winced  
"That's rough"  
The teen quickly played with his phone   
"Alright, done. Her names Hitch, I have no idea why"  
Eren nodded  
"Guys come on its cake time!"  
Armin's voice ran out again and Eren let Marco take Viren before helping him up.

Grandpa has outdone himself. A long sea green cake sat in the kitchen. 17 candles upon it. Eren winced as they began to sing happy birthday to him. Viren grizzled and Eren was right there with him. He blew the candles out and Levi pressed the knife into his hand. He made a quick wish and cut into the cake, letting his alpha take over slicing it up, he placed a slice on the plate for Eren, the omega quickly asked him to place another one on there, Levi obeyed, confused when Eren beckoned Marco to him.

Eren carried the cake while Marco carried the kids  
"Excuse the chaos"   
Eren was relieved the sheets had disappeared at some point. And that Levi had pulled the blanket up  
"You can let them run free"  
Marco nodded and placed the twins down, before sitting next to Eren  
"Shit, I just realised I totally made you follow"  
"No, I said I'd help remember... Levi's not going to get mad right?"  
"He shouldn't, he's got all his friends down there"  
"But you aren't down there"  
Both teens jumped. Levi was standing in the doorway, the alpha came in and sat down next to Eren  
"Secret meetings?"  
Eren nodded, he picked his piece   
"I'm sorry, Ill head back down"  
"You don't need to go Marco, Eren just needs to tell me what's wrong"  
Eren shot his alpha a look and Levi shrugged  
"There you guys are! What are you doing!?"  
Eren bit back a groan  
"Marco was going to help me with the twins while you all were catching up"  
"Dude, you're the guest of honour"  
"It's fine, you guys head back down, we'll be down soon"  
Levi shook his head  
"No, you and Marco head back down, we'll take care of the boys"  
Armin grabbed Eren's arm and began dragging him from the room, Marco carrying the plate.

Eren and Marco slipped back into the living room. The sofa was taken by Sasha and Connie, so Eren and Marco sat in the dining room. Jean soon joined them and the three sat, barely talking. Levi and Armin came down about half an hour later, Levi came up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around him  
"The twins are down for the night"  
"Thanks"  
Levi frowned and grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him outside.

Eren looked away from Levi   
"Talk to me?"  
"It's fine"  
"Is it Zeke?"  
"Not just Zeke"  
"Then what?"  
"God, I don't know. I feel like I don't even fucking belong at this party. Marco noticed, that's why I was talking with him, just. I can't do this right now"  
Eren pushed past Levi, storming through the living room and straight upstairs. He tore his clothes of and changed. He didn't want a fucking pity party. He wanted to be wanted. 

Downstairs everyone had watched him go. Everyone knew he was upset. Levi grabbed Marco and walked him outside  
"What did you talk about?"  
"Um, it's not my place"  
"Eren's upset. Tell me why"  
"He's just a bit upset, he says Hanji and them are only here because of you and they don't really like him that much"  
Marco winced, like he thought Levi was about to hit him  
"What else?"  
Marco stuttered for a second  
"About putting... t-th-the twins into day care. I knew he wasn't happy, that's why I said I'd help with the kids"  
Levi let out a sigh and Marco jumped   
"Am I really that scary?"  
"A little"  
Levi nodded  
"I think I scared him earlier too... do you think people will be angry if I kick them out?"  
"I think Eren will be"  
"But he's not even here"  
"Yep, but he cares about you being happy. Just let him cool down, he might come back on his own"  
Marco tried to sound hopeful, but they both knew it was unlikely.

In the end, Eren didn't return, he lifted the boys out and curled up with them, he cried softly, he should have cancelled this party, before he ruined everything.

*  
Eren slipped silently from the bed. Levi hadn't come up, Eren had no idea what the time was, but Levi was obviously mad at him. Eren changed and slipped his shoes on. He didn't know where he wanted to go, he just needed some air. He lifted both boys back into their cots and pressed a kiss to their foreheads. Leaving before his tears started falling. 

He stepped walked down the stairs, the house was quiet, so when he heard Levi call his name, he panicked and ran. His hand fumbled on the door knob and Levi called his name again. He finally got the door open and took off, not to bothering to close the door behind him.

Eren ran. He didn't care where he was going or that his chest was burning, he kept going until he couldn't any longer. Looking up he realised he had no idea where he was. He groaned, as he realised, he had nothing on him and sat down on the curb to think.

Eren shivered at the coldness of the pavement began to seep through his jeans, he pulled his good arm back up his hoodie sleeve and wrapped it around his stomach. Why couldn't he have just faked it. No one would have known, no one would be mad or hate him. When did life get this complicated... he curled up, his broken wrist resting in his lap, as he laid his head on his knees. His birthday had started so well... 

"Eren?!"  
Eren looked up. Levi had his head out the car window, all it took was one look at his alpha and his blood ran cold. Levi would be mad... he slipped his arm back into the sleeve and pushed himself up, he spun around to start running again  
"Eren! Stop!"  
Levi sounded pissed, well in reality he was relieved but Eren had worked himself up so much, he was sure he'd be yelled at  
"Go home Levi!"  
Levi packed the car and crossed to Eren, the omega looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was shaking from head to foot, he stumbled backwards and Levi caught him before he fell, pulling him to his chest   
"God, your frozen, come on, let's get you home"  
Eren shook his head  
"Look, you're frozen! We can talk about this at home"  
Eren shoved Levi back, the alphas eyed widened  
"I don't want to talk! Talking changes nothing. I fucked up. I want space. And I'm fucking selfish for wanting it. Look I'm sorry you all got stuck playing at friends tonight, but I can't..."   
Eren span and ran, but Levi wasn't having it, easily catching Eren, both teens tumbled down onto the concrete pavement, Eren started sobbing  
"Eren, come on, calm down..."  
"Let me go..."  
"You know I'm not going to do that"  
"But Hanji..."  
"But Hanji nothing"  
"She hates me Levi! They all do! I took you away from your friends. They wouldn't care about me if it wasn't for you! No one would!"  
Levi shook Eren lightly  
"Stop it. She doesn't hate you"  
"She called! That night, she was drunk and she called. She blamed me, she says it's my fault that you never go out with them. See! I ruin everything. I couldn't even fake it through tonight, I'm so messed up..."  
Eren broke down further, sobbing harder  
"She was drunk. You shouldn't listen to her anyway"  
Smooth Levi. Smooth.  
"She's your friend. I don't want to take your friends away"  
"You aren't"  
"I am. And now the others are going to hate me too. And Armin..."  
"Ok. I'm not listening to this anymore"  
Levi picked Eren up easily. He carried the sobbing omega to the car. Eren fell silent the second that Levi picked him up. He let the alpha carry him to the car and sit him inside. His teeth grated against his bottom lip. Levi crossed in front of the car and opened the drivers side door. He slid in and pulled his seatbelt on, before beginning the drive back home.

Levi pulled into the driveway and turned the car off, gave no inclination that he even realised they were home. Levi sighed. He forced himself to put the car and to Eren's side, he opened the door and unclipped the seatbelt  
"Eren, we're home"  
Eren shook his head and Levi frowned  
"Come on, we'll get warmed up and then we'll talk"  
Again the omega shook his head  
"I can't stay here. I made Armin mad"  
"Fine if you aren't going to cooperate, I'll carry you"  
Eren shook his head for the third time, but Levi ignored his protests, picking him up and carrying him  
"Levi! Stop, put me down! They don't want me here anymore"  
"Enough. You're being stupid. Do you want me to get Armin, do you want me to get grandpa to tell you?! Will that make you settle down"  
"They could just say..."  
"God. Stop it"  
Eren tried to escape Levi's arms, but the alpha carried him upstairs and into Armin's room, dropping Eren down on Armin's bed. Armin yelped and fumbled for his lamp  
"What the fuck Levi?!"  
"Can you please tell Eren you don't hate him"  
Armin looked Eren. His friend was pale and eyes red  
"Levi, what did you do to him!"  
Levi scoffed  
"Me? He just tried to run away. He thinks everyone hates him and this is all us faking it"  
Eren looked away from Armin   
"Eren! No! You know that's not true!"  
"Hanji hates me and look how good she was acting"  
"Hanji doesn't hate you"  
Armin sent Levi a pleading look  
"I told you she called. You know she does! Don't lie to me!"  
"You knew?"  
"He told me, that day when he came home"  
Levi glared at the blonde  
"Why didn't you tell me"  
"Because Eren didn't want me to. You know what. Fuck this. Eren climb into bed, Levi you get on the other side. He's going to take our love, weather he likes it or not"  
Levi pulled Eren's shoes off, ignoring the omegas struggled. He tugged off Eren's hoodie and then his jeans, leaving his fiancé in his shirt and boxers. Armin pulled on quilt and Levi lifted Eren up and laid him next to Armin, Eren immediately tried to escape, but Armin held him tight, and Levi stripped quickly and climbed in  
"Levi, how long did you leave him out there?! He's frozen solid!"  
"I didn't leave him, I had to find him again. He legged it like there was no tomorrow"  
"No more running away. No ones mad at you or lying to you, and as for the party, everyone wanted to go up and see you, but we told them you weren't feeling well"  
"You didn't have to"  
"What were we supposed to say"  
"Nothing. You should have just stayed down there and chatted"  
"Alright, this is going around in circles again. Eren shut up and be loved"  
Armin pulled Eren closer and that meant Levi curled up closer too. 

*  
Eren took hours to fall asleep, Levi and Armin snored softly on each side. All he'd needed was a few hours to himself, time to think. But Levi had chased him and he heard his thoughts pouring out, like word vomit. His body was sore from the fall earlier and he was way too hot, but some how he managed to finally fall asleep.

Armin was still holding him when he woke up, Levi was gone. Eren shifted away in embarrassment   
"Nope, come back here"  
Armin pulled him close and Eren shook his head  
"I..."  
"Why'd you run away last night"  
"I wasn't trying to. My head was a mess and I wanted to go for a walk... but when Levi called my name I panicked and ran..."  
Armin nodded  
"And what about everything else?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Well if you believe what you were dribbling last night, you're an idiot. Grandpa and I both love you"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't enjoy myself yesterday... it started really well, but then you made us come down for breakfast and I was actually hungry, but Hanji wouldn't let me off the couch, and then you gave Levi food and I thought I must have done something wrong and it spiralled down hill from there"  
"Oh Eren! I'm sorry! I didn't realise. No, you didn't do anything wrong! I put food on the plate for both of you, so you could eat as much or little that you felt like!"  
"It... it's my fault..."  
"No it's not, shit. I didn't mean to starve you"  
"Hey you two, its breakfast time"  
Eren shook his head, and Levi sighed  
"I need to shower... my body feels like a giant bruise..."  
Armin pulled the quilt back and winced, a long ugly bruise ran along Eren's leg and disappeared up under his boxers  
"Fuck! Did that happen last night?"  
"Yeah, but it doesn't matter"  
Levi felt anger, knowing he'd done that, he hadn't thought about how easily Eren would bruise  
"Armin, can you help him..."  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"I'm sure he'd be happier if you did it"  
"It's alright Armin, he doesn't want to touch me. I'll do it myself"  
Eren stumbled from Armin's bed, wincing as he limped. Levi sank down on Armin's bed and buried his head in his hands  
"What happened?"  
"He went to run, and we ended up falling... I didn't know... fuck... I hurt him, Armin"  
"He says he was feeling messed up so he wanted to take a walk, but panicked when you called his name"  
Levi felt even shittier, he'd panicked himself when Eren took off  
"Alright, if you want to make it up to him, go help him right now. He thinks you're disgusted at him"  
Levi nodded and left the room.

Eren was crying softly in the bathroom, failing at wrapping his cast. Levi didn't bother to knock, he walked straight in and pulled Eren close  
"I'm sorry. I just love you so fucking much. It scared me when you ran"  
"I thought you were mad at me, you didn't come up... it hurt so much..."  
"I didn't think you wanted me to"  
"Can we not talk about it..."  
Levi nodded. He took over wrapping the cast and helped Eren out his boxers, his omegas arse was badly bruised  
"I'm so sorry..."  
Levi released Eren and Eren turned to look at his bruises  
"It wasn't on purpose..."  
"But still"  
"Levi. I can't. I can't deal with this right now. Yesterday was too much. I should have cancelled the party. It was too much on top of what happened at work and Marco must think I'm an arse"  
"No, he was worried, he said he gave you the number for a day care?"  
"Yeah, he sent it to my phone. I need to apologise to everyone too... they did buy me stuff and all"  
"Eren, gift cards are eh. I know they weren't what you were hoping for, but we can always buy whatever you want. That's what our friends would want"  
Eren nodded, Levi seemed to get it and he wasn't mad at the moment...  
The alpha turned the shower on and stripped himself off  
"I'll try be careful, but I'm sorry if it hurts... I can't believe how badly bruised you are..."  
"It's fine... please stop saying sorry..."  
Levi nodded, he took Eren's hand hand lead him into the shower, Eren winced as the water ran over his body. Levi took command, he gently washed Eren from top to bottom. Eren hissed when his fingers ghosted over the bruise and tears formed in Levi's eyes. How could things change so much in 24 hours? He washed himself quickly and turned the taps off, grabbing two new towels from the vanity. He wrapped Eren's around his waist, higher than normal, so the fabric wouldn't rub against the bruising. He dried himself quickly and unwrapped Eren's hand  
"Let's get you dressed, and then we'll figure out what to do. And we should charge your phone too"  
"I don't know if I want too..."  
Levi smiled sadly and and lead Eren back to their room   
"I checked in them earlier, but they'll probably be hungry by now"  
Eren nodded and swallowed, he didn't deserve his sons, they loved him so whole heartedly and even though he loved them more than life, he still left last night. Levi grabbed clothes out for Eren and then dried him gently, he helped Eren into his clothes and then Eren picked Reni up first, he placed his son in his bruised hip and then realised his mistake  
"Levi... I can't hold him properly..."  
Waves of distress rolled off Eren and Levi quickly took Reni off Eren's sore hip, his son wasn't impressed at all and grabbed for Eren  
"I'm such a fucking failure... I left them last night... and now I can't even..."  
"You aren't a failure and you just wanted to go for a walk, they were safe... you aren't a failure. I'm the failure, I hurt you and now you can't hold them properly..."  
"It wasn't your fault..."  
"Then you can't blame yourself either"  
Levi sat their son on the bed and grabbed his shirt, he slipped it on. He'd managed to get his jeans on before Eren's small breakdown  
"Why don't we go out today, just to the park, let the twins play?"  
Eren nodded  
"I was thinking last night that we never use the backyard, we should buy some play equipment"  
"Ooooh, yes! That's an awesome idea!"  
Eren offered his love a small smile, the alpha picked Viren up and then Reni again   
"Alright, lets go down"  
Eren nodded and took a deep breath. He walked behind his alpha, staring at his feet. 

The living room had been cleaned and there was no trace left that anyone had come over last night. It stung, but he kept his mouth shut. Grandpa was sitting at the table, his nose buried in his daily paper  
"Good morning boys"  
"Good morning..."  
Eren's voice was low. He sunk into the chair, trying to disappear, Levi placed Reni in his high chair and then Viren in his, both moving happily, eager for food.  
"Did you boys go out last night? I thought I heard the car door"  
"Sorry... I went for a walk... Levi picked me up..."  
"Alright, what are you planning to do today?"  
"We were thinking of taking the twins to the park"  
The old man nodded  
"Eren, you left your photos in the kitchen too"  
Eren let out a small choked sob  
"It's alright, Marco brought them to me"  
"What photos..."  
"It's alright Levi, I'd forgotten about them"  
Eren wiped at the tears forming  
"It's alright, I'm not mad, just reminding you"  
Eren nodded quickly, he pushed his chair back and walked into the kitchen, pulling out his medication. He dry swallow the pills, Levi glared and forced him to drink a glass of milk   
"You need food, what do you want? Toast?"  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled out the bread  
"Why don't you sit down? I'll bring this in and then get the food for the twins"  
"Alright..."  
"Hey, it'll be alright, we'll get through this"  
Eren nodded quickly and returned to the dining room. Viren was attempting and escape and Eren had to catch him with his bad arm, swearing softly. He did the belts up on both the seats and sat back down, wincing at the pain down his side  
"What happened?"  
Grandpa was looking over his paper, his eyes on Eren's arm, but the look on his face said that he knew that wasn't the cause  
"Levi and I tripped, and I landed on my leg and butt and its just a bit bruised"  
The old man let out a sigh  
"Do I need to take you to hospital?"  
"No, I'll be fine, it's just a bit tender, you can ask Levi... if you don't believe me"  
"No, I'll take your word for it, I trust you, you should know that"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Eren's voice was low, his eyes focused on the edge of the table  
"I had a break down last night and then sort of took of in a panic. Levi caught up to me and I went to run again... that's when we tripped..."  
"Alright? Thank you for telling me... when's your next counselling appointment?"  
"Friday morning..."  
"If I try make one for sooner, will you go?"  
Eren hesitated before nodding, looking up slightly  
"I'll call her after breakfast"  
Grandpa smiled at him and he smiled back a little  
"If you aren't up for the park, you can always hang out in the back yard"  
"I was hoping to take the boys to the swings..."  
"We should get some play equipment... a swing set would be good"  
"But... what... won't that be in the way? What happens if we move out..."  
"Eren, these things are easy to pull apart, besides, you've got another year a bit here. I said you were staying until you graduate and I meant it. I know you and Levi want to get married, but you can be married and living here"  
Levi carried Eren's toast in and placed it in front of his omega, he'd sliced it in half and was quiet proud of himself  
"Levi, I was just saying to Eren, we should get some play equipment"  
"We were just talking about that, I was thinking a few small things"  
"We can take a look at some online, and go from there"

Armin came in, he hadn't meant to fall back to sleep, but his bed was warm and oh so very comfy. He yawned loudly and flopped down in the chair next to his grandpa   
"Well good morning to you too, Armin"  
"I fell back to sleep... bed is a glorious trap!"  
Eren nodded as he ate his toast as quietly as he could. Levi brought in food for both sons and Eren took a bowl from him, turning to feed Reni, it was easier for him to feed Reni than it was to feed Viren, but he still hissed because of the pull along the bruise  
"Grandpa, you should see his bruise, its massive"  
"I heard about it"  
"Yep, he did a good job"  
"Armin and Levi made me sleep between them last night... after my run"  
"You told him?"  
"About that, yes. I don't want to keep secrets from grandpa... I need for him to be able to trust me..."  
Armin nodded  
"Well you can tell him pretty much anything, he's good like that"  
The old man let out a huff   
"I'm right here you know"  
Armin nodded quickly, before laying his head on his grandfathers shoulder  
"Whatever you want, my answers no"  
Armin laughed   
"I don't want anything, can't I sleep on you with no questions asked?"  
"Nope"  
Still the old man lowered his paper and wrapped his arm around Armin's shoulders and guided his head back down, the blonde teen smiled happily with his eyes closed.

"I hope I can be, even a tenth of a grandfather as you are..."  
The old man laughed  
"I'm not that great"  
"You really are"  
Armin and Eren's words were in sync. The old man laughed again  
"I've got to agree. I don't think I know anyone else who would take in an omega, his alpha and two sons..."  
"Alright, who are you and where are my grandsons?"  
Armin blinked as sat up   
"We can be nice! Right guys! We're totally nice"  
"Mhmm... but it does kind of sound like we are buttering him up"  
Levi nodded, his focus on feeding his son  
"I'm still suspicious, but you're lucky I have a phone call to make. Anytime around work right?"  
"Yeah, thank you"  
Grandpa shuffled from the room and Levi looked to Eren  
"He's going to try and move my counselling appointment... I think I need it..."  
Levi nodded, but kept his mouth shut. Eren definitely needed something or someone to help... even if he couldn't tell anyone in the household, he hoped he'd tell everything to his counsellor. Armin too over feeding for Eren. The omega whimpered as the turned and stood  
"Were my pain meds in the draw? Or upstairs?"  
"I think they're upstairs, Armin is Reni nearly done?"  
"Yep, just a little bit left"  
"Alright, Eren stay here a minute, Viren's done so I'll check the draws, or you can wait on the sofa... that will probably hurt less"  
Eren nodded and limped from the room, he winced as he lowered himself down, soon finding it impossible to get comfy  
"They were in the draw"  
Levi shook two small pills from the bottle and passed them to Eren, like his earlier pills, he dry swallowed them  
"You couldn't wait could you?"  
Levi walked away and returned with a cup of water. Eren forced himself to finish it  
"Nope. We can leave after grandpa finds out when she can see me"  
As if on queue, the old man shuffled back in  
"She said she can see you during her lunch, and to be there at 11:30"  
Eren nodded, he shifted trying to get comfortable  
"We can go to the park after, they won't have very long if we go now"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes. The pain was starting to cause his head to throb.

*  
Eren sat across from his counsellor, he'd just totally word vomited everything up, starting with Bertholdt and heading all up to this mornings adventure. He was now holding his breath, he was sure the woman was about to call him crazy, he brought his knees up and curled into a ball, ignoring the pain down his side. She finally stopped writing and looked up  
"Don't you think you're being too hard on yourself?"  
Eren shook his head and the woman sighed  
"Look, you've been visited me for a while now, I think I have a good idea, when it comes to you Eren. You had a huge trauma at work, even if it sounds like it wasn't to someone else, it was to you. I give you points for trying to be brave about it all, but sometimes you need to take that time for yourself"  
"I tried that this morning... it didn't end to well!"  
The woman winced and nodded, the bruising was obviously of great discomfort for the teen  
"What I'm saying is, it's alright to rely on others and it's alright to tell them you don't want to do something or you need some alone time"  
"I can't... I don't want them to get mad..."  
"They'll be maker if they realise you've been faking it. You seem to have forgotten, you're a teenager, you're supposed to be moody and selfish..."  
"It's just... I don't understand... I used to be good at hiding all this stuff and now... I keep falling to pieces"  
"Eren, you were good at hiding it because that's what you thought you deserved, but now you know better..."  
Eren didn't reply and his counsellor let him think, she looked down at her watch and realised her next client would be arriving shortly   
"Eren, just think about what I said, you are allowed to be happy"  
Eren uncurled with a hiss and began to limp from the room. He felt better after offloading it all... Grandpa smiled at him warmly as he limped down the corridor   
"Ready to go pick the twins up?"  
Eren nodded, he wrapped an arm around his grandpa for support, the pain meds he'd decided to wear off mid session and he wasn't keen to risk steps alone, Eren kept his arm around the old man, all the way to the car  
"Are you sure you don't need to go to hospital?"  
"No. It's just where it is, it's like impossible to move without it hurting"  
"Alright... will you be alright with the twins? Or should I send Armin with you?"  
"Levi and I should be fine. He's a total helicopter parent"  
Eren slid into the car, he pulled his seatbelt across and let out a sigh. 

*  
Eren stumbled inside slightly, he'd stretched and tripped over his own feet  
"You alright?"  
Eren nodded quickly, trying to pretend his bruise wasn't so bad. Levi already felt guilty... he limped into the kitchen and grabbed his pain pills out. He shook the pills into his hand, shrugging when 3 fell out. That'd do. He downed them quickly and stuffed the pill bottle back into the draw   
"Alright, I'm ready"  
Levi nodded, he didn't seem so sure about going anymore  
"Levi?"  
"Oh, sorry, my mind was off with the fairies"  
Eren froze, he sat on the sofa, internally whimpering as he got comfy  
"We... don't... have to go"  
Levi shook his head  
"I was thinking we should wait until it's not the middle of the day"  
Eren nodded quickly, he hadn't thought about that  
"Are you hungry? I can make you some lunch"  
"No, I'm fine... maybe we can go shopping?"  
Levi moved to sit on the arm on the sofa  
"Are you up for it?"  
"Mhmm... maybe... I don't know..."  
Levi snorted   
"Alright, I put all the gift cards together, so I'll grab them"  
"Grandpa, is there anything you need while we're out?"  
"No, but thank you for asking, are you taking the twins?"  
"That's the plan, and then we can go to the park from there"  
"Alright, have you got your phone with you?"  
"I have mine, his is on charge"  
Eren jumped, his mind had begun to wander  
"You didn't have to put it on charge"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"I've got your wallet and the cards, we'll top the car up while we're out"  
"Thanks for that, alright, now go have fun"

*  
Eren leaned on the trolley, trying not to yawn. His pain meds had left him sleepy, but at least nothing hurt. Reni and Viren were both trying to take everything in at once, their eyes wide and Eren found it adorable. He stopped and looked at the various clothing items in front of him, it was warming up now, and if the twins were playing outside they'd need more clothes. He grabbed a few items in the next size up and the one after that, hopefully the boys wouldn't grow into them too fast, and went to look at shoes, he'd lost Levi somewhere along the way and Eren had a feeling he'd be hiding in the toy section. Eren sighed as he chose shoes, everything was so cutesy, he wanted practical instead, still he grabbed a few pairs of tiny sandals, and like he'd done with the clothes he grabbed a couple pairs in bigger sizes and went to find his wayward alpha.

Like he'd predicted, Levi had made it to the toys section and hadn't moved. Eren rolled his eyes as he watched his fiancé press different colourful buttons  
"I didn't realise you were such a little child"  
Levi poked his tongue out  
"I was looking for toys that we could leave outside"  
Eren shook his head  
"Likely story"  
"We should put a sand pit in... but we'd have to get a cover for it..."  
"Alright, but you'll have to teach them how to make sand castles, I've never done it"  
Levi shrugged  
"I haven't either you know... but we can just google it"  
Eren nodded, letting Levi put various things inside the trolley  
"Alright, now where's the outside stuff"  
Eren rolled his eyes and pointed further along the isle, Levi let out an excited "YAY!"  
And ran along the isle  
"Since when do I have three children?"  
The twins blinked up at him and Reni nodded his head like he understood  
"I don't think I could do triplets... even if they are as adorable as you all"  
Viren kicked his legs and Eren pushed the trolley forward after Levi. 

Levi insisted on checking every little thing for each play set. Asking Reni and Viren what they thought of each. In the end Eren put his foot down and opted for a lowered swing and slide set. Even if the twins did fall, it would only be a very small one. Levi hummed and slid the boxes into the trolley and Eren stepped back  
"Nope, your turn now, I can't see anything"  
Levi laughed and took over the trolley, Eren was just as tall as him, if Eren couldn't see, he wouldn't be able to either. He went to talk to his omega, but Eren had slipped off, Levi sighed and began searching for his omega.

Eren was staring at the range in front of him. He figured while he had the extra money he should think about further along in the twins development. At the moment he was looking a potties, he sighed at the thought. The twins were just as stubborn and hard headed as Levi and they weren't even one  
"Boo!"  
Eren jumped and spun round to glare at Levi  
"That was mean"  
"You ran off"  
"It was fine. You had it under control... besides, we still have to buy stuff for Easter too"  
Levi let out a long sigh  
"What?"  
"Can you imagine them... after all that sugar?"  
"Yeah, noooo, one medium rabbit eat, and I meant we need to get chocolate for Armin and grandpa and I want to dress the twins up..."  
"Have you seen any rabbit onesies?"  
"No, but I'm hoping they'll be with all the easter stuff up front... back to the task at hand, pick one... well two..."  
Levi's eyes widened  
"I don't know... they all look the same"  
"Mhmm... now you chose"  
Levi hummed, and acted like it was the most important choice in his life before grabbing a blue on and a green on  
"Acceptable my dear?"  
Eren nodded  
"Chocolate time?"  
"Chocolate time"

Both twins seemed to know what deliciousness laid behind the colourful packaging, Eren left keeping them under control to Levi and grabbed his gifts for his alpha, Grandpa and Armin, Levi choosing much the same, but in different wrapping. Instead of a medium rabbit, the twins got two smaller ones, one from each of them. Eren also found the rabbit onesies he wanted and put two in. And Levi grabbed a 3 set of bibs.

Their shopping came close to $600, Levi's eyes went huge, but Eren handed over the stack of gift cards and the paid the rest on his own. Levi carefully read over the receipt, before pushing the trolley towards the car park  
"We should do some food shopping too..."  
Levi stopped and looked at Eren   
"This isn't enough shopping?"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Can you eat any of that? The Easter stuff doesn't count"  
Levi shook his head  
"That's what I thought. Walk with me to the supermarket, and we'll swap the twins over, you can put everything in the car while I grab the food"  
Levi nodded and obeyed. Swapping the boys to the other trolley so the omega could shop for groceries, he kissed Eren on the cheek and went to go try fit everything in. 

Eren walked each isle slowly, grabbing whatever he thought his family would like. He stocked up on different jars of baby food, nappies and wipes, as well as grabbing more plastic cups and plates. He knew he might have gotten a bit carried away with food for the twins, but it was more important that they had food then him. He could make his own, they couldn't.  
He stocked up on junk food and chocolate, as well as microwave meals and juice boxes. And then fruit and vegetables.

Levi came back just as he was walking to the registers, eying the trolley load  
"Got enough there?"  
Eren nodded   
"Yeah, for now, there are three teens in the house and grandpa likes his treats too"  
Levi laughed  
"Yeah, he's as bad as Armin, alright let's get this all paid for"  
Levi took over pushing the trolley and Eren grabbed two Gatorades and a juice from the fridge near the register. He watched each item be scanned and packed, finally paying, the total was lower than he'd expected and he smiled, he liked being able to shop for his family, even if grandpa didn't mind, Eren did.

Most of the shopping ended up on Eren, the boot was filled from the play equipment  
"What do you say we go home and drop all this stuff off"  
"Yeah, I don't feel like trying to fight my way out of this mess and back into it"  
Levi stopped at the petrol station and filled the car, the twins were already dozing in the back. Eren sat quietly as he waited for Levi to return, he didn't expect to see Zeke walk past, his heart skipped a beat, praying that Levi wouldn't run into the man. That didn't seem the case, when Levi returned a few minutes later, he was smiling, and didn't mention Zeke at all.

*  
Levi left Eren alone in the car, so he could get Armin to come and help. The blonde teens eyes widened as he saw Eren buried in the front  
"Eren! What happened!?"  
"I got a bit carried away"  
"Grandpa said we didn't need anything"  
"I know, but it's fine, just help unbury me?"  
Armin nodded, he opened the door, narrowly avoiding causing an avalanche, he grabbed the bags from Eren's lap and swatted his friends hand away, when Eren tried to grab the ones near his feet  
"You look like you're about to fall asleep, go wait inside, Levi and I will handle this"  
"I'm not complete useless..."  
"I never said you were, consider this a break, your legs probably still sore and having the shopping on it wouldn't help"  
"Nope, I'm drugged up, can't feel it at all"  
"Is that safe?"  
Eren shrugged and slid out the car. Levi had gotten Reni out, so Eren undid Viren's car seat and pulled the boy onto his hip  
"You really can't feel anything can you?"  
"Nope"  
Eren carried Viren inside and sat him down in the playpen with his brother, Armin appeared behind him with his arms full  
"I thought I said we didn't need anything"  
"My counsellor told me I have to be selfish, this is me being selfish"  
The old man shook his head  
"Besides, they're 6 of us in the house, this won't last long at all"  
"I don't think this counts as being selfish Eren"  
"I do. I kind of need you guys all well fed and looked after..."  
Armin giggled  
"You make it sound like we're all your children"  
Eren mock gasped and raised his hand to his mouth  
"You mean... you aren't?"  
"Eren, you're a teenager, you don't have to be so practical"  
"What if I like being practical?"  
"Grandpa, you can't win with him..."  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I won't try"  
Eren smiled at the pair, as Levi struggled in with the boxes of play equipment  
"Armin, can you grab... actually, can you take these and I'll grab the rest"  
Armin nodded and took one box from Levi, he stagger not expecting the weight  
"Dude, how can you be carrying two of these, they weigh a ton!"  
"I'm an alpha remember, I'm made for this"  
"And he's always carrying me around, so you know..."  
"Yeah, but Eren you're stick thin..."  
Armin clamped his mouth shut, releasing what he'd said and Eren folded his thin frame up on the couch  
"Armin, don't pick on him, at least he eats his vegetables, unlike you"  
"But they're yucky!"  
"Armin. Boxes outside now! Eren don't listen to the idiot, it's not your fault, and you're perfect no matter what"  
Levi placed the other box down and pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head  
"It's alright, I'll be back soon, and then we can go..."  
"Can... we stay home instead and set everything up...?"  
Eren's voice was low and only Levi heard him  
"Sure, if that's what you want, I don't mind. Why don't you see what you can put away in the kitchen?"  
Eren nodded, he knew Levi was trying to cheer him up and make him feel useful, Eren unfolded and walked into the kitchen. He slid his shirt up and looked at his belly, he still has a slight one and he sighed  
"I'm sorry... I didn't think... I didn't mean to upset you"  
Eren tugged his shirt down, wincing at being sprung in the act  
"I know, but you're right, I know I don't eat a lot... but still... I'd like to try put some weight back on..."  
Armin lowered the box down, so it leant against the kitchen cupboard, he walked over and pulled Eren into a hug  
"We'll make you fat! I'll make it my mission!"  
"Operation make Eren fat?"  
"Yep, I'll cook for you and everything!"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"I don't think food poisoning is going to help..."  
"I am yet to give you food poisoning"  
"Yet... I have faith in you"  
Armin pulled back from the hug so he could push Eren back lightly, he forgot that Eren's chest was bruised and was relieved that Eren couldn't feel it, when he remembered straight after.  
Eren shook his head and began to awkwardly place the shopping away, it'd been so much easier putting things in, than away  
"Why'd you buy microwave meals?"  
"So I can eat at work and when you guys want something to eat"  
"Isn't that what snack foods for?"  
"Armin, you just take the boxes out the back and if your a good boy, I'll let you help Levi set stuff up"  
Armin nodded and lifted the box back up, carrying it out and then returned for the next one.

Levi had run the chocolate up into their room, it was now safely stashed in the top of their wardrobe. He headed back down and grabbed the last two boxes, he wondered where grandpa hid his tools, if he was doing this he was doing it properly. He carried the boxes straight through the house and out to the yard, Armin was standing in the middle of it, spinning circles in the sun. Levi shook his head and headed back into the kitchen  
"Armin's broken?"  
Eren looked up from the cupboard he was stocking  
"What'd you do to him?"  
"He's standing in the sun spinning around in circles"  
"Well, leave him alone, he'll come in when he get hungry"  
Levi nodded, he waited until Eren stood back up and grabbed him around the waist  
"Are you alright? With what Armin said...?"  
"Yeah, we talked, he's launching operation make Eren fat"  
Levi growled and nipped at Eren's neck  
"You do look pretty sexy when your fat"  
"I was pregnant, not fat... and then I had a belly from being pregnant"  
"Mhmm... I miss it..."  
"Oh so you don't love me when I'm thin?"  
Eren's tone was playful and Levi relaxed, he'd been worried for a moment there   
"I'm going to love you no matter what..."  
Levi ground against Eren's arse and the omega giggled  
"You're lucky I'm so doped up, or that would hurt..."  
"I know... but every time I see you, I want you"  
Eren slapped Levi's hand lightly  
"Down alpha, down..."  
Levi nipped Eren's ear lobe and the omega squeaked  
"Stop, you'll make me slick"  
"I'm fine with that..."  
"Guys! Gross!"  
Armin's voice made them both jump  
"I know you guys have sex... but can you not right here... you're between me and the junk food"  
Eren snorted and Levi shook his head  
"I told you he'd come in when he got hungry"  
"Mhmm... you should eat too..."  
"I'm..."  
"Even if you aren't hungry, you should still eat something... Armin and I will make lunch"  
"Well in that case, can you put the twins into their high chairs? So I can start feeding them?"  
"I'll do it!"  
Armin took off and Levi shook his head  
"He has way to much energy"  
"Yep, but we wouldn't have him any other way"  
Eren grabbed the bottle of juice he'd brought and two sippy cups, he poured half the bottle in each and topped the rest with water, Levi started pushing him out the door and Eren giggled in surrender. He placed a sippy cup on each high chair table and waited for Armin to come back in  
"Ooooh, juice!"  
"Watered down juice..."  
Armin nodded quickly   
"Our babies are getting so big!"  
"Mhmm... now put my babies in their high chairs, and don't forget to do the belts... Levi forgot the other night and there was nearly an escape"  
Armin giggled, he lowered Reni down first and then Viren. Doing Viren's belt before going back to Reni  
"Grandpa! We're making lunch!"  
"Armin, we already had lunch!"  
"Well I'm having lunch again!"  
Levi laughed as he carried in food for the twins, he placed both bowls in front of Eren  
"Will you be alright?"  
"Levi, stop asking. I'll be fine. Now go back to Armin and don't go burning the kitchen down..."  
"We haven't done that yet..."  
"Yet..."  
Eren took one small bowl and lifted it up onto the high chair table, feeding Reni carefully, his son inhaled his food with no fuss. Viren was the same, Eren managed to get them both fed before Armin and Levi came back in, one small plate was piled with sandwiches   
"Haven't you guys heard of plates... like plural?"  
"Nah, that means more dishes"  
Eren rolled his eyes, and Levi passed him half a sandwich. Eren bit down on it cautiously  
"It's alright, their all safe... we promise"  
Eren nodded, ham and cheese was pretty safe, but he didn't trust they'd all be. He struggled through the second half. Sitting back when he'd finished a complete sandwich, Levi pressed another half into his hand and Eren eyed it with zero enthusiasm  
"Fat remember"  
The omega let a sigh out and bit down, it wasn't so bad if he didn't eat the crust.

The afternoon was spent putting the play equipment together, Armin ran back and forth asking his grandpa about tools and finally the old man came out and took over, Eren watched as Levi and Armin were given their orders. Viren and Reni were sitting on his lap, Eren bounced his legs lightly and both boys were giggling. It was nearly sun down by the time it was built, and Eren had laid back onto the step, the boys curled up against him now, the three were dozing lightly. Levi stared down at the them, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh, Eren was just too adorable. Levi sat down next to his sleeping family, Armin and Grandpa were standing next to their handy work, looking proud   
"Eren..."  
Levi lightly shook his loves shoulder   
"Shhh... sleeping..."  
"But we're done..."   
Eren moved and the boys woke, neither happy to be disturbed. Levi lifted Viren onto his shoulders and Eren tugged Reni into his lap  
"It looks good, but I don't think he's supposed to take all afternoon"  
"Shush you... we had to do this properly!"  
"Reni! Viren!"  
Armin called the boys names and Reni grizzled  
"Aw, I don't think he really cares right now"  
"Well they did have a big day, but they should be alright, put Viren down and I'll let Reni go"  
Levi lifted Viren back down and set him on his feet, the small child started making his way to Armin, and Reni was soon squirming to do the same. Levi helped Eren up and lead him by the hand over  
"Well it hasn't fallen over yet"  
Armin grinned at his own words and Eren looked to Levi   
"Like I'd let our children on something unsafe"  
Eren squeezed his hand  
"We should get photos... in case it falls down"  
Grandpa wrinkled his face pulled his phone out  
"Aright, someone put a baby on it"  
Armin picked Viren up and placed him atop the slide, the old man snapped the photo and Armin gave Viren a slight push. The boy let out a loud cry and was balling less than a second later. Eren couldn't help but laugh, his son was clearly not impressed  
"Put Reni down next, once they get used to it, we won't be able to get them off it"  
Levi nodded, he picked Viren up and passed his to grandpa, before picking up Reni. His son squirmed, clearly not too anxious to try the slide. Grandpa snapped a photo of Levi and Reni and Levi sat his son atop the small slide, he gently pushed Reni and his son slid down, but instead of crying, the boy was laughing like it was the funniest thing ever  
"Alright, let's head in, we'll let them explore and get used to it all tomorrow"  
Levi nodded and picked Reni up. He took Eren's hand again and they walked back into the house  
"What's for dinner?"  
Eren rolled his eyes, still full from lunch   
"We just ate..."  
"That was hours ago! Hours!"  
Armin grabbed at his belly, trying to show just how starved he was  
"Well, I don't know what you guys want, but I'm still sleepy, I'm going to take a nap, the boys can stay down here though"  
"Levi, tell Eren to stay and have dinner, you're his alpha!"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'll eat later, but my sides sore and I want to nap..."  
Armin sighed  
"Fine, but if you're not awake by 8, I'm going to jump on you"  
"I'd like to see you try"  
Eren pulled Levi closer and pressed a kiss to his lips  
"You'll be alright with the children right?"  
"Yep, go lay down, do you want another pain pill?"  
"No, not now, if it still hurts when I wake up, I'll take one then"  
"Alright, I love you"  
Levi pressed a small kiss to Eren's lips  
"... and have a good nap"  
Eren let Levi's hand go and headed upstairs. He stripped off his clothes and looked at his leg, the bruise was a dark blue purple and looked nasty, it was hard to believe that a small fall had lead to it. He crawled under the covers and pulled his rabbit close, falling asleep a few minutes later.


	37. 37

Eren sighed and gripped the strap of the nappy bag tighter, he eyed the clinics doors   
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded, biting down on his lip. He knew this would happen... staying away had only increased his level of panic...   
"You don't have to go in today..."  
"It's Monday Levi, and it's my job, I'm... just nervous"  
Levi took Eren's hand and pulled him towards the door, not giving his omega any choice  
"Eren! I missed you!"  
Levi guided Eren towards the reception door as Annie hurried to open it, the blonde girl hugged as he awkwardly stood their, Levi pulled his good hand up, effectively making Eren hug her back  
"What happened!"  
Annie let him go and sat down in her chair  
"Details!"  
She patted Eren's chair and Eren sat, he held his arm up  
"Oh, I tripped backwards, complete clutz moment"   
Annie shook her head  
"I can't believe it at all... you're the most together person I know"  
Levi snorted  
"You should see him in morning then, it's like an episode from the walking dead"  
Eren shook his head, he had no idea what Levi was on about  
"Eren, Levi. Nice to see you"  
Eren grabbed at Levi's arm, he'd hoped Zeke would have left early, but alas, no such luck  
"Zeke. Yep, been a few days..."  
Eren tried to keep his voice even, he spun slowly, a fake smile plastered on his face, he pushed his hair back with his busted hand, Zeke glared at the cast  
"Is that from last week? What happened?"  
"He tripped, but he'll be fine, thanks for you concern"  
Annie giggled  
"Look at your alpha go..."  
Eren groaned  
"You should see him when he gets really riled up"  
Annie nodded and began to gather her things up  
"I shall see you tomorrow! Nice to see you again, Levi"  
Annie let herself out and walked past Zeke, the man watched her go before walking back down the hall  
"Does this mean Zeke knows? Or didn't boss lady tell him?"  
"I don't know... I mean... what if he came back... I can't see her not telling him"  
Levi hummed, he sat down in Annie's chair and looked across the desk  
"She's slipping, even I can tell things are out of place"  
"In her defence, I know how loooooong the hours can feel, roll out the way for a minute, I'll stack the files for you and then you can put them away"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Eren? I can sort files you know"  
"Mhmm, but not everything goes together"  
Levi sighed and rolled back, letting Eren work, he watched the waiting room, finally seeing Eren's boss walk in. He grabbed her pants from the nappy bag  
"Gimme a sec"  
Eren hummed and didn't look up and Levi slipped from behind the desk and waved the woman over  
"Levi! How is he?"  
"Hi, yeah, not bad a little confused about it all... he doesn't remember the actual incident... so I wanted to sneak these back"  
"Alright, let me go put these away and I'll be back"  
"Wait, does Zeke know? About what happened last week?"  
"Does Zeke know what?"  
They both jumped and turned towards Zeke's voice  
"Oh, nothing, just that Eren fell..."  
"Levi, you're a terrible liar, there's something more to this story"  
"No, he's right, Eren had a fall, that's why he ended up with a broken wrist. I didn't mention it as it isn't your concern, so why don't you head home"  
The woman smiled warmly and Zeke shrugged, walking past them  
"There's something about him that's just weird. He's lucky he does such a good job and I need him here. Head back into reception, I'll be there in a minute"  
Levi looked at the door and sighed  
"Can you let me in then..."  
"Eren hasn't told you the door code?"  
"Nope"  
The woman giggled and punched it in  
"I swear, he's more professional then I am"  
"Mhmm"  
Levi slipped back behind the desk, Eren had 4 piles of files going and nearly everything was sorted  
"That was quick"  
"That's because I know how to do my job properly, now they're organised, so follow the colour tabs"  
Levi scrunched his face up, but obeyed, sliding the files away, Eren was already tapping away on the computer and Levi could old shake his head. So much for being nervous  
"Eren? It's so good to see you! Things were chaos! Chaos I tell you!"  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad..."  
"It was, Annie had a stack of files that was as tall as her!"  
"They weren't that bad..."  
"There were more?"  
The woman let out a small moan   
"I'm sorry, I just really missed you"  
Levi leant in and whispered in Eren's ear  
"Give her a hug, trust me..."  
Eren raised and eyebrow, but did as Levi suggested, his boss held him tight  
"I'm sorry for the other day..."  
"No, I'm sorry I freaked... Levi said it was bad..."  
"It was more the shock of seeing you hurt... and then I thought you might be mad at me..."  
"I thought you were going to fire me"  
"Nooooo, you're stuck working for me... I need you!"  
"Oi, that's enough you two, I might have to get jealous!"  
Eren smiled and let his boss go. The woman straightened herself out   
"Alright, aright, I'll get to work!" The woman took the patient file Eren handed her and called her patient through   
"See, it wasn't that bad at all was it?"  
"No..."  
Levi kissed Eren's temple and the two settled into an easy routine. 

*  
Hitch was nothing like two expected. The short woman was eccentric to say the least, but the children in her care were happy and the whole house seemed filled with a happy vibe. The two teens were soon forgotten by their sons, and Eren, even though he was crying, was happy they seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Easter had come and passed in a chocolate haze. Both boys loved chocolate just as much as Eren and the omega had been forced to pry the remnants of their rabbits from their sleeping hands. This was two weeks, Eren had decided to wait that long before introducing the twins to daycare.

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren and lead him from the house before Eren could run back inside. Hell, even he wanted to run back inside, this was a huge step for all of them after all. He held Eren close until he calmed and Levi offered a small smile  
"Now, Marcos recommended her and she said she'd call if anything went wrong..."  
Eren nodded and Levi sighed  
"Is it supposed to be this hard... I want to run back in there and watch their every move"  
The omega let out a low laugh at his alphas words  
"You have no idea how relieving it is, to hear I'm not alone... it feels like I've just left part of my heart behind..."  
Levi nodded as he opened the car door for Eren. His fiancé cast a final look back at the house before forcing himself inside the car, Levi soon climbed into the drivers seat and took his hand  
"It'll be alright... and we have a few hours until you're due at work..."  
"Mhmm... I'm happy we did this on the weekend... I think I'd freak if you were at school"  
Levi laughed. He started the car and released Eren's hand  
"I don't think I'd be able to concentrate at all..."  
"I can imagine Armin, sitting there poking you"  
"He would... is there anywhere you want to go?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Alright, home it is... fuck... what am I going to do...?"  
"You should go catch up with everyone, Jean wanted everyone to meet up and go to the movies..."  
Levi pulled a face  
"You do know I have to see him everyday at school. They only wanted to go see a movie if you were going"  
"I think I want to take a nap before work"  
Eren yawned and Levi nodded, his omega had tossed and turned pretty much all night, stressing over today. Half an hour later, Levi was pulling into the drive way. Eren clamped a hand to his mouth and scrambled from the car, vomiting on the front lawn  
"Ew..."  
Eren wiped his mouth with the back of his good hand. He wouldn't miss the cast at all... two more weeks... not that he was counting  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I think it was just the relief that we made it home and she hasn't called"  
Levi laughed lightly  
"Well, I don't think it was worth throwing up over... but it's a good sign right...?"  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled him up, before placing a hand to Eren's forehead  
"You feel a little warm. Let's get your teeth brushed and you back into bed..."  
Eren giggled as Levi swept him off his feet. He rested his forehead against his alphas neck, Levi's skin was wonderful and cool. Armin burst out the front door  
"Oi! How were they? Was it alright? What's wrong with Eren? Is he sick? Did some kid like puke or something? Will my twins be alright?"  
Eren kept his mouth shut, so Levi didn't have to smell the vomit on his breath  
"The twins settled fast, we were totally ditched. She seems nice... a bit odd, but nice. Eren's alright. He puked in relief and now I'm taking him upstairs to brush his teeth and then he's taking a nap. Hitch promised to call if anything happens"  
Eren nodded against Levi's chest and the alpha carried him up to the bathroom. He stood Eren up and the omega brushed his teeth, before stumbling into their bedroom and face planting on the bed  
"Come on... let's get your shoes off at least"  
Eren waved his arm and Levi laughed. He pulled Eren's shoes off and then his jeans, given that Eren wasn't cooperating, he rolled his omega over and tickled his sides  
"M-mercy"  
Eren giggled the word out before covering his mouth with his hand again. Levi pulled a face  
"Sorry... that was probably a dumb idea"  
Eren nodded and swallowed down the bile in his throat  
"It's fine... but maybe not so soon after..."  
Levi nodded, turning into obedient alpha mode. He lifted Eren and laid him in bed properly, before tucking him in with his rabbit  
"Now. I have my phone on me and I'll wake you at 12. If anything happens, I'll come tell you. I promise. Get some sleep, I'll be right downstairs"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, smiling when Levi pressed a kiss to his temple. Mentally he told himself that the twins would be fine. Still it took a little while to fall asleep.

*  
Eren yawned as his grandpa pulled up in front of the clinic, the old man shook his head and laughed  
"Maybe you should have slept last night?"  
"I tried..."  
Eren yawned again  
"Eeesh, this is going to be a long day..."  
"I'm sure it'll be fine. And the twins will be fine too. Now get to work, and time will pass before you know it"  
"Alright, thanks for the lif..."  
The rest of the word was cut off by yet another yawn and the old man shook his head. Eren climbed from the car and made his way into the clinic  
"Hey Eren! Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded. He'd been stopped in his tracks, a vase of yellow roses sat on the desk in front of him. He forced himself to remain calm as he crossed to the reception door and let himself in  
"You like the roses? Zeke brought them in this morning"  
"Um... they're alright..."  
"Men! No taste at all!"  
Eren tried not to let his disgust show as he forced his mind to work  
"Oh Zeke! Eren doesn't like the roses"  
Eren kept his head down, Annie's tone may have been light, but Eren could feel Zeke's gaze on him  
"Really, that's a shame. Are there any you do like?"  
Annie poked Eren and Eren shook his head  
"That'll make planning your wedding hard won't it?"  
"Well, that's next year... I'm sure we'll work something out..."  
Annie hummed  
"I keep forgetting you're so much younger"  
"I'm not that much younger than you Annie"  
"You're like a little brother to me... I've got 10 years on you Eren"  
Annie looked at Zeke strangely, his choice of words sounded so awkward and Eren was clearly uncomfortable   
"Well, it's a good thing he isn't your brother... right Eren?"  
"Yeah..."  
Eren pulled the nearest file over to him, trying to find a way out of the trainwreck of a conversation  
Annie sighed  
"Fine... all work and no play... you gotta take time to stop and smell the roses Eren"  
"I will... buy only if it's Levi buying them"  
Annie let out a long "ooooooh" and Zeke walked off in a huff   
"I think you hurt his feelings... but anyway, I'm off, and I'll see you Monday"  
Annie grabbed her things and practically skipped out the clinic door. Eren yawned again and finally looked at the roses. He wanted to push them off the desk, but that would have to wait until Zeke was gone. He pulled up the patient list for the day and started organising the files needed. Annie had learnt her lesson and all the mornings files were already put away.

"Hi Eren! What's with the roses"  
Eren looked up and offered a pained smile to his boss  
"Zeke. I was waiting until he left before I got rid of them"  
The smile on her face fell slightly   
"Oh, don't you like them?"  
Eren sighed and rubbed his face  
"Not really..."  
"That's a shame, I think they look good..."  
Eren knew exactly what she meant. The flowers were staying.  
"You know, you look a little pale"  
"It's the twins first day at daycare..."  
"Ohhhh, and knowing you, you probably worried half the night away"  
"Yeah... I had a nap earlier... I guess that wasn't enough"  
"What time is Levi picking them up?"  
"5, well that's the plan... I don't know how they'll be though"  
"I'm sure it will be alright"  
Eren nodded, he hated feeling like this, his stomach was all queasy with worry  
"Why don't you have Levi bring them here, that way you'll feel better and be able to see that they're both just fine"  
"I'll send him a text in a minute, I want to finish sending the reminders out first"  
His boss laughed lightly and disappeared off to her own office. Eren waited until she was gone before pulling his phone out and asking Levi to drop the twins off after he'd picked them up. Armin had told him that he'd convinced Levi to come to the movies with the rest of them that afternoon and Eren didn't want to ruin his plans.

Zeke sulked out the office half an hour later, he didn't even give Eren a second look as he left and Eren tried to ignore the feeling in his gut. He didn't know if he'd hurt the mans feelings, but Zeke needed to know that roses were sooooo not ok. He pushed the vase to the end of the desk, but still it seemed to be mocking him.

*  
"Armin! It's time to go!"  
Levi stepped off the bottom stair and waited for his friend to get his stuff together. The plan was to see a movie at 5:30, which meant that they were heading to pick the twins up first, dropping them off to Eren and then heading off again. He hoped Eren would be alright, he didn't like the fact that his omega had worries himself sick  
"Bye Grandpa!"  
"Have fun you two! I'll see you after you pick Eren up!"  
Levi nodded and walked to the front door. He was anxious to see his sons, and Armin was dragging his feet. 

Armin gaped when Levi lead him up to the front door of the daycare. It was clear he wasn't expecting it to be run out of such an old looking house. Levi knocked quietly and Hitch opened the door, the woman was covered in paint and Levi hoped the twins weren't the same  
"Levi, come on in! Oh, this isn't the same one as earlier! I'm Hitch"  
Armin shook the woman's offered hand  
"I'm Armin, Eren's best friend"  
Hitch nodded and smiled  
"Come on through... I suppose you want the daily report?"  
Levi nodded  
"Both boys were fine, they cried for a bit after you left, but the older ones soon had them smiling again. I think they'll fit in here just fine"  
Hitch lead them through to the main play room. Viren and Reni were sitting with some other children, playing some secret game only they could understand. Levi knelt down and Armin watched as both boys noticed their daddy's arrival. Soon both of them were waddling across the room, and smacked into Levi with a solid thud, knocking Levi backwards  
"I think I was missed"  
Hitch nodded and Armin picked Reni up, while Levi struggled up Viren  
"Bye bye Reni, bye bye Viren... I'll see you both on Tuesday... right?"  
Levi nodded  
"And Eren organised payment with you right?"  
"Yep, he's very organised, but then again he is an omega"  
Levi nodded, he snuggled Viren close, more than a little relieved that both boys had made it through their first day unscathed. Hitch walked them back to the front door, grabbing the boys nappy bag from the rack in the hall  
"Thank you, I must admit, I've been freaking over them all day"  
Hitch laughed loudly  
"All parents are like that to begin with, but you're boys are just fine. They even settled for a nap, and not all first timers are too keen on that"  
Levi nodded, making a mental note to tell Eren  
"Alright, see you Tuesday"  
Levi thanked her again and he began walking back to the car, Armin following close behind him  
"She really is a bit odd..."  
"Yep, but as long as they boys are fine... then that's all that matters"  
Levi unlocked the door and put the nappy bag in the back, behind the drivers seat and settled Viren into his seat, the small boy didn't want to let him go and Levi struggled to force himself away. Armin quickly got Reni into his seat, before climbing into the front seat, he seemed to feel like Levi did. He wanted extra cuddles  
"Wanna place money on whether Eren cries?"  
Levi scoffed  
"Nope. We both know he will"  
Armin giggled and Levi began to drive towards the clinic.

Eren glanced at his phone, there was a message from Hitch telling him Levi had just picked the boys up, he felt the knot in his stomach finally begin to loosen. He looked at the time, it'd take Levi 20 minutes to get to the clinic. His stomach rolled and he was sent running to the bathroom, he threw up the remnants of his lunch and slumped down on the floor... angry tears forming in his eyes, was it really alright to be this worked up?  
Eren sat there until his stomach calmed, he took a few deep breaths and flushed the toilet, before moving over to the basin and washing his hands and rinsing his mouth. His face was a little red and his body felt warm, he sent out a mental prayer hoping he wasn't getting sick.

Levi and Armin parked in front of the clinic, both teens let out a sigh, before forcing themselves out and then releasing the twins  
"Is it bad... that I don't want to go out anymore?"  
Levi laughed at Armin's words  
"I think Eren would kill us if we didn't"  
"I know! But it was soooo weird not having the twins around! I missed them!"  
"I think we all missed them, did you notice how quiet grandpa was today..."  
Armin nodded and brushed Reni's hair out of the boys face   
"Mhmm... I don't like it, you guys are banned from moving out"  
Levi laughed again  
"When we move out, we'll still be around all the time, we all adore grandpa, we couldn't just leave him"  
"That's good... and it helps me out, I've been looking at going to Trost, but living on campus, I wouldn't have to worry if he was with you"  
Levi said nothing as he stepped through the reception door, his eyes fell on the yellow roses and he wanted to bin them, he had a feeling Eren's day hadn't gotten any better.

"Eren!"  
Eren jumped, he'd been in his own head as he walked back from the bathroom, he walked straight up to Levi and rested his head on his alphas shoulder, his good arm pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his neck  
"Eren? You alright?"  
Eren nodded and forced himself to smile as he stepped back  
"Yeah, just relieved, now give me my tiny human"  
Levi frowned and passed Viren to Eren, the omega cuddled his son tight and Levi tilted Eren's face up, placing his palm on Eren's forehead  
"You feel warm, and you've been vomiting again haven't you"  
Eren nodded silently, his head was beginning to throb and it felt like all the energy in his body had drained away  
"Come on, let's get you sitting down again, and then I'll fill you in"  
Eren nodded and let Levi put his arm around his waist, letting them all into the reception Levi forced him to sit, Armin placed Reni in Eren's lap, eyeing his friend in concern as Eren cuddled both the boys. Levi sat in the other computer chair and Armin sat on the floor  
"Hitch said they were well behaved, they cried a little when we left, but started playing with the other kids and had a nap"  
"That's good"  
Eren's voice was low, his face hidden between his boys  
"You know, we don't have to go out, we can stay and help you"  
Eren shook his head, looking up he smiled at Armin   
"It's alright, I'll be fine, I just got myself worked up worrying about the twins, I'm sure I'll start feeling better now... now don't you two have a movie to get to?"  
Levi sighed  
"We do... but neither of us want to go"  
"Well too bad, everyone's probably already waiting for you. Besides, you might have fun"  
Armin shook his head  
"Noooo, I had to wait all day to see the twins again!"  
"And you'll see them when you come back and pick us up, did you let grandpa know?"  
"Err..."  
Eren rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, sending grandpa a quick text   
"Alright, now shoo... I need my cuddles"  
Armin looked to Levi and Levi shrugged   
"I think we're getting evicted..."  
"Well that's nice..."  
Armin fake sniffled and Eren snorted  
"Only for now... just think, the sooner you leave..."  
"You know it doesn't work like that... Sasha and Connie are gonna want foooooood and then more foooooooood, we might not even get to see the movie"  
"Well, if worst comes to worst, I finish at 8 remember"  
"Yep, and I'll be counting down every minute of it"  
Eren blushed at Levi's words and Armin poked his tongue out  
"Fine. We're going. We'll see you in a few hours"  
Armin grabbed Levi's hand and tugged him out the reception and towards the glass door   
"Bye Eren!"  
Levi tugged his arm away from the blonde and walked back to the reception desk   
"Hey, if you get any worse or need me, just text me..."  
Eren nodded and placed his boys down  
"We'll be fine, now go have fun, I want to talk to you later..."  
Levi looked to the roses and back to Eren, his omega nodded and Levi leant over the desk and pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"I love you..."  
"I love you too Levi"  
Eren watched his alpha leave, he sighed and slid from his chair, his two boys immediately climbing onto him for cuddles  
"I miss you..."  
Eren pressed kisses to the tops of his boys heads  
"Eren?"  
"Down here"  
His bosses face appeared over the desk, she grinned broadly at the sight  
"Our princes are back! Did they have a good day?"  
"Levi said Hitch told him everything was alright..."  
"Naw, they're such charmers, oh you look a little red... are you alright?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, especially now I have my boys"  
He laughed lightly as Reni tried to stick his fingers in Eren's mouth. He took his sons small hands and pressed kisses to his palm, causing the small boy to giggle and scream  
"Well tonight should be pretty slow, so you'll be able to have them both out here with you"  
Eren nodded and smiled  
"Mhmm... but I think I made a mistake, I don't know how I'm going to get up, I don't want to let them go"  
His boss laughed again and turned to look away  
"Alas, we have a patient"  
Eren sighed and lifted the boys off of him before standing. He swayed slightly before grabbing onto his chair and taking a seat  
"If you're still not feeling great on Monday, I want you to book a doctors appointment, I can't have you getting sick on me"  
Eren hummed and found the file for the woman who walked through the door, he passed it to his boss and she sighed as she took it, forcing herself away from the desk. She greeted her patient and took her straight through and Eren rolled his chair slightly back to rest his head on the desk, enjoying the coolness that seeped up from it.

By the time Levi and Armin arrived it was a little after 8 and Eren was waiting outside the clinic with his sons, his boss had insisted he waited inside, but he didn't want to impose, even though his head was throbbing and his whole body felt weak. He sat down against the brick wall next to the doors, Reni and Viren in his lap, both boys were just as tired it seemed. When Levi finally pulled up, Eren winced from the brightness of the headlights. His alpha and his friend rushed over to him. Armin lifting Reni easily and Levi picked up Viren, before extending his hand to help Eren up. Eren swayed before falling back against the wall with a surprised "oof", Armin shot Levi a look, Eren was definitely sick. The two teens moved in to support the omega over to the front seat of the car and Eren slid in, his whole body shivering, even though it was maybe only a couple of degrees cooler in the car. Eren didn't even seem to notice them buckling the children in, or Levi starting the car again  
"Hey Armin, can you text grandpa, let him know we're on our way home"  
"Already on it"  
Levi nodded and looked to Eren, given how badly his fiancé was shivering, he turned the heat on, although being quite warm himself. They drove home in silence, Eren didn't move at all.

*  
Arriving home, grandpa was waiting on the front veranda, he rushed over to the car, clearly Armin had told him that Eren was sick. He helped Eren from the car, not even caring when his grandsons knees gave out, he kept his arm firmly around Eren's thin waist until Levi lifted Eren with ease and carried him inside. The old man took Reni from his car seat and Armin climbed out before helping Viren from his.

Levi carried Eren up to the bathroom, Eren protested weakly, but Levi wasn't having it. He ran the shower lukewarm, it'd hopefully help with the fever and would be gentler on Eren's throbbing head than if he'd run it on hot. He stripped his omega and then himself, before wrapping Eren's arm and lifting him off the vanity, Eren's legs were loosely wrapped around Levi's waist and his arms hung limply over Levi's shoulders. Sick Eren was a new thing. He might have done the months with Eren being pregnant, but as far as he knew, this was the first time his omega was actually sick. His alpha instincts were in overdrive. He wanted to wash Eren, dress him and feed him, before finally putting him to bed... even though Eren was still trying to struggle against him stubbornly. As they stood under the water, Levi pressed kisses to Eren forehead in between whispering softly that he loved him. Eren offered a small soft smile and Levi found it beautiful. All of Eren was beautiful, even if he was sick. He held Eren in the shower until he'd cooled off, and then turned the taps off, and carried him out the bathroom and into their room. He jogged back to the bathroom to grab their towels and took his time drying Eren. Showering him with love and kisses. He settled Eren against the bed head and grabbed his PJ pants, sliding them on with no objection, before dressing himself  
"I'll be back, I'm just going to get you something to eat and some painkillers..."  
Eren nodded slightly, his eyes sliding closed again and Levi smiled. His omega loved and trusted him enough to let him look after him and that felt amazing.

Armin and Grandpa were both in the kitchen, the old man seemed to be heating up some soup and Armin was hovering awkwardly   
"How is he?"  
"He's in bed, but I want him to try eat something, he threw up at work before we got there with the twins, but I don't know if he has in the last few hours"  
"I thought this was just stress..."  
"It probably is... he probably stressed himself straight into a fever"  
Levi nodded at their grandfathers words  
"Armin, can you grab the panadol out the draw while I grab him a drink?"  
Armin nodded and shifted away from the cupboard he was leaning on, opening the draw he grabbed out the pills and Levi filled a cup with water  
"The soup will be done soon, head on up and I'll bring up to you"  
Levi nodded and took the panadol from Armin   
"Thanks guys, I'll take care of the twins after Eren's eaten"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"It's alright, I'll see if they're hungry, and if not I'll give them their baths, Eren will be cranky if we make them wait"  
Levi snorted and nodded  
"Alright, godfather Armin to the rescue"  
Armin poked his tongue out and Levi walked out the kitchen, heading straight back up to Eren.

Eren was whimpering slightly when Levi entered the room, he made his way straight over to the bed and sat next to his love, Pulling Eren over so his head was on Levi's shoulder  
"Hey, I've got some panadol, and grandpas going to bring some soup up"  
Eren scrunched his face up, but still took the panadol offered. Levi was pleased to see him drain the cup of water   
"I don't think I can eat..."  
"Tough, you need to try, or you'll get worse..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I vomited from just looking at the twins food..."  
Levi sighed  
"Well, how about this, you try, that's all I ask, if you vomit, I won't force you..."  
Eren nodded and his hand groped for Levi's, the alpha took it and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of Eren hand. He held it tight as they waited in silence.  
Grandpa knocked lightly on the door, thankfully Levi hadn't closed it all the way  
"Here we go, it's a secret family recipe handed down from generation to generation"  
The old man winked at Levi and Levi looked confused  
"It's from a tin..."  
Eren offered a weak laugh and Levi shook his head, but took the bowl from the old man and stirred it, it seemed to be chicken and something  
"Let us know if you need anything, Armin said he'd take the twins tonight "  
"Thanks"  
Grandpa excused himself and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't like Eren being sick. Inside the room Levi turned to Eren  
"Do you think you can manage some?"  
"Not... right now..."  
Levi nodded and placed the bowl on the nightstand, before helping Eren lay down properly, his head resting on Levi's chest and Levi gently carded his fingers through Eren's hair.

*  
Come Monday morning, Eren was still sick. He no longer had a fever, but was still vomiting, grandpa had booked him a doctors appointment and Levi had phoned the clinic to tell Annie that Eren would be slightly late. The girl had sighed, but promised to pass the message on and grumbled something about over time. Levi smiled as he ended the call, knowing she wasn't actually angry.

Eren didn't talk at all as Levi drove him to the doctor, grandpa had said he'd babysit, as long as Levi told him everything that happened. Once at the GPs office, the wait was short and Eren was stumbling under his own steam. The doctor asked him about his symptoms and took both a urine sample and blood samples. Eren's temperature still slightly elevated, but nothing to be worried about, though he was slightly dehydrated and told Levi to buy him some hydralyte after the left. Eren asked her to fax the results through to the clinic, rather than calling. The appointment lasted maybe half an hour, meaning Eren would only be a tiny bit late for work. Levi has wanted him to take the day off, but Eren wasn't having any of it. Levi was also stressing, as they hadn't talked about what had happened on Saturday with the roses. Eren waited in the car as Levi ran into the chemist, picking up a pack of hydralyte and a few bottles of water.

Annie was clearly surprised to see Eren quite so soon, and clearly happy for an excuse to end her conversation with Zeke. The man eyed Eren up and down before frowning  
"You shouldn't be here if you're sick"  
Levi had insisted on accompanying Eren into the clinic, but Eren had sent him home, promising to call when he got the results, he was tired and cranky and had had enough of his alpha babying him. He looked at Zeke and sighed  
"It's fine. I've seen the doctor, I'm not contagious, now move so I can start my work"  
Annie giggled, but Zeke didn't move, instead he raised his hand and went to place it on Eren's forehead, but Eren slapped his hand away  
"Don't you dare touch me"  
Zeke's hand dropped, and Annie gaped, Eren shoved past the man and unlocked the reception door, quickly taking his seat  
"Eren, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Drop it Annie. I've had it nonstop since Saturday"  
Annie giggled and Eren glared  
"Haven't you two got things to do?"  
"Nope, well I don't, Zeke does though"  
Annie looked up at Zeke and Zeke raised his hands in surrender, he called his next patient through and walked away from the desk. Annie stayed for another 15 minutes before leaving. Eren was relieved to see her go. He hated peoples pity and sympathy. He was sick, not dying. He didn't need all this shit.

He pulled up the patient list and set about working.


	38. 38

It was just on 6 when the results were finally faxed through. Levi had been texting him every half an hour asking him how he was and Eren was more than happy to throw his phone at the wall. He hummed as the fax printed slowly, he skimmed the results and a sick feeling rose in his gut. His boss was between patients at the moment, so he quickly dialled 2, asking if he could come and ask her a quick question. His boss laughed and told him to come on down before hanging up. Eren tried not to crinkle the paper as he carried it down to her. He knocked lightly and took a deep breath before entering, his whole body felt weak and he hoped he was wrong  
"Eren, you look pale, are you alright?"  
"I... I got my results from this morning... I... can you take a look?"  
The woman nodded and took the piece of paper that Eren had offered  
"Well, you're anemic... and... oh Eren..."  
"So... its true?"  
The woman reread the results and nodded   
"Fuck..."  
Eren crumpled forward, the woman caught him as he fell  
"Here, let's get you onto the table and we'll go from there..."  
Eren nodded, his eyes wide and his body shook. He forced himself up and onto the examination table with his bosses help. He tried to clear his mind as the woman went to work... he couldn't be pregnant... they'd used protection... what was he going to do if he was... how was he supposed to tell Levi? And what about grandpa? And Armin? And school and work and the twins? He let out a small whimper as she smeared the gel across his belly, he prayed he wouldn't see anything... wouldn't hear anything... he scrunched his eyes closed, if he couldn't see it, it couldn't be true... and then it came, the sound he knew too well... the sound of his child's heartbeat.

Eren let out a loud sob, moving to curl into a ball. He'd fucked up...   
"Eren... hey... come here"  
He didn't care that he was smearing gel across his clothes, he let his boss pull him into a hug, and grabbed desperately at the back of her white jacket  
"H-how... ma...ny..."  
"How many weeks? You look to be about 10..."  
"Fuuu...ck..."  
"Shhh... it's alright sweetheart, I've got you..."  
The woman rocked him gently, she wished Eren was smiling instead of crying  
"The rod in my arm..."  
"It'll need to come out..."  
"C-can you do it now?"  
"Sure... do you want me to take some prints for you first? And then we can take the rod out..."  
"You... better... I don't think I believe it..."  
The woman smiled, and Eren laid back down, she cleaned the gel from his and reapplied it on his belly, and ran the wand back over his stomach  
"I don't know if this will help, but there's only one this time..."  
Eren let out a low hollow laugh and the woman almost flinched, she hated how it sounded. Quickly she set the photos to print and cleaned Eren back up again. She helped him sit back up, and pulled him in for another hug  
"It'll be alright..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I... I wanted to go back to school... and Levi's got school and the twins and grandpa will be so mad... wait... what's the date today"  
"It's the 23rd..."  
"Oh... god... that makes it around Valentine's Day doesn't it..."  
The woman tried to do the math, certainly around mid February  
"I would say so..."  
Eren shook his head... how could he be pregnant for that long and have no clue?  
"I thought the rod"  
"So did I. Believe me, I never would have recommended it if I had thought this would happen..."  
Eren nodded, laughter bubbled up in his throat, this was all too ridiculous. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths  
"Alright, can we do the rod..."  
"Do you want me to call Levi first?"  
"No. No, I need to think..."  
The woman nodded and patted his knee before moving away, grabbing various things before returning. Eren unbuttoned the rest of his work shirt and slipped it off, the elbow length sleeves made it impossible to roll them up far enough. He kept his mouth shut as his boss worked quickly and the rod was removed, she dressed the sight and bandaged it  
"There we go. Now, on your way home, I want you to pick up some vitamin pills, your irons already low, so I want you to eat some red meat for dinner tonight, and when you come in tomorrow, we'll organise an official appointment"  
Eren mumbled a low thankyou and the woman forced back a sigh, this was going to be a long night.

Eren went back to the reception, he slumped in chair and buried his face in his hands. Why did everything have to go to shit? He'd had enough.   
Pulling out his phone, he opened Facebook and searched up Zeke Yeager, he quickly located his brothers profile and sent him a pm  
Eren: You are not my brother. You are nothing to me. You will not touch me, or contact me, or my family. You are not to come to the house or come near my children. Grisha never told me about you and I don't want to know you. No more roses, no more snippy conversations and no more talking to me any more than necessary. You show up, lie about your name, get a job at the same place as me and move into the house my alpha used to live in. That's scary as fuck. So stay away from me.

Eren didn't bother rereading the message. He really didn't care. Zeke could fall off a cliff for all he cared. Hell the way he felt at the moment, he wondered if it would be better if he did instead. Sure we wanted more kids... but 3... before he even turned 18... it screamed slut...   
Angrily he wiped his eyes, he wanted his grandfather... but the man would be so mad... he'd messed up... everyone's lives would be so much better if he didn't exist. His silent tears turned into sobs, his whole body shook and his hands clutched at his stomach, wishing he could tear the tiny foetus out... he jumped guiltily as he the envelopes containing the ultrasound photos landed lightly on the desk next to him  
"Eren... honey... I want you to go home for the night... you can't work like this... I'll call Levi"  
"No! Not Levi! Please... please don't call him...!"  
"You can't stay here like this honey"  
"G-grandpa... can you call grandpa..."  
Eren's words were low, but she nodded  
"Alright, why don't you wait down until the end room, take sometime to get your head around it"  
Eren nodded, he gathered his things and slipped out the reception, walking down the hall and into the room used by his son... he closed the door behind him and stumbled over to the blankets his boys used, he sank down onto the floor and curled up in them, breathing in the smell of his boys... how could he do this to them... he wasn't even a good omega to begin with... they deserved soooo much better.

*  
Grandpa was perplexed, Eren was supposed to be at work for another 2 hours and even then, why hadn't Eren asked for Levi to pick him up? He sighed as an idiot swerved in front of him, nearly causing an accident. People these days were too impatient. 

He finally slowed and pulled up near the clinic. Maybe if he'd been stupid like the idiot before, he could have gotten his usual space. He climbed from his car and walked towards the reception doors, he had a bad feeling and that only got worse as he crossed the threshold, Eren wasn't behind his desk and his boss was standing waiting in front of it  
"Eren's down in the twins office, I don't know what to say, but he needs someone on his side right now..."  
Grandpa's confusion only grew, of course he was on Eren's side? He'd always on Eren's side, no matter what happened... and his boss playing cryptic did little to help. Even on the phone she'd been cryptic. Eren was sick, he knew that... but was there something in his test results? He stopped as his reached the door with his great-grandsons names on it and pushed it open. Eren lay curled up between two soft looking blankets, even as a beta, the old mans skin tingled, whatever Eren was going through, it'd devastated him  
"Eren? I'm here"  
Eren let out a choked sob and the old man hurried so sit by his side, and pulled Eren up to him  
"Hey, come now, it can't be that bad, whatever it is, you're not alone remember..."  
Eren shook his head and pushed something into the mans hand. It took him a moment to realise what it was... why was Eren handing him an ultrasound photo... it took a moment and then it clicked  
"Oh Eren, hey, come now, this isn't good for either of you, take a few deep breaths for me alright and then we can work this out"  
Eren struggled, but followed his grandfathers lead, finally getting the sobs to subside, and then was able to bring his breathing back to normal  
"See, now let me take a good look at my future great-grandbaby..."  
Eren sniffled, tears threatened to start again  
"You aren't mad... I was so scared you'd be mad..."  
"Eren, its not like you were sleeping around, or that you weren't taking precautions... it's just one of these freak things, but what's done is done, and all we can do is figure out what to do next, together as a family"  
"But..."  
"Nope, no buts... let's get you home"  
Grandpa stood and pulled Eren up with him, the teen immediately buried his face against his grandfathers neck, hugging him tight  
"Alright, come on, it's alright"  
Grandpa lead Eren from the room, Eren's boss must have been with a patient as he didn't see her, instead he focused on getting Eren to the car and getting him situated inside  
"Just let me go get your things and we can go"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, it would have been easier if his grandpa just yelled at him... he was sure it would hurt less...

Grandpa walked back into the clinic. Eren's phone was sitting on the desk in plain view, but he couldn't actually reach it. He forced himself to take a seat, waiting for Eren's boss to finish with her patient. He sighed, thinking of what another child would mean, Eren had so many things he wanted for his future, and how he'd have to set them back, like returning to school. He'd have to sit down with Levi and discuss it all, it was probably a good thing that Eren had insisted on keeping all the twins old clothes, that's help with costs, but there were only so many people they could fit under one roof, and even though Eren would be staying until he finished school, it was going to be a very tight fit  
"Mr Arlert, I thought you would have left with Eren by now?"  
"He's waiting in the car..."  
"Alright, let me finish with this patient and then I'll be right with you"  
Eren's boss let herself into the reception, she rang up the payment and passed the waiting woman an appointment card, the old man waited a moment after the woman started to leave and walked to the desk  
"How is he?"  
"Oh, as well as to be expected, he's waiting in the car... I told him I'd grab his things"  
The woman nodded and passed Eren's phone over, she looked around but didn't see anything else, a quick check of the top draw under the computer tower discovered Eren's wallet and she passed it over to him  
"I think that's everything..."  
The old man nodded and sighed  
"How far along is he?"  
"I'd say about 10 weeks, but I'd like you to bring him in tomorrow, and I'll give him the full work up, but the poor boy, I could tell something was wrong when he handed me the fax print out..."  
"Fax?"  
"The results from the doctors appointment this morning. He's a little anemic, so if you're able to, pick him up some vitamin tablets, and some chocolate... I could tell he was hoping that he wouldn't hear or see anything on the ultrasound"  
"Well it's going to be rough, but he has Levi this time... I still can't believe he's that far along"  
"I know... well I won't keep you any longer, if you bring him in about 11 tomorrow, I'll meet you here and we'll do a complete check from head to toes"  
"Alright, I better go, I don't want him crying alone in the car"  
The woman nodded sympathetically, she felt guilty that she'd recommend the rod, she felt like this was all her fault.

Eren hadn't moved an inch, he was still looking out the car window, without seeing a thing, when his grandpa returned  
"We need to stop by a chemist right? And then we'll head on home"  
The old man watched as Eren flinched at the word home. Still he pulled out from the parking spot and started towards home, stopping only to quickly visit the chemist, he talked with the pharmacists and the man find him the ones designed for pregnant omegas, the old man purchased the larger bottle and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars, they were more expensive than the supermarket, but that didn't matter, Eren needed comfort food.

*  
Eren didn't talk until they reached home, he reached out and grabbed grandpas arm  
"Can... we wait to tell Levi... I need some time... to think..."  
"You know you can't avoid telling him"  
"I know and I will... I just need to work things out in my head first..."  
"Alright, you'd better take the bag then, what do you want me to tell Levi and Armin, they've both been waiting to hear about the results"  
"Tell them I'm anemic... it's true..."  
"Ok. Eren... I know you're scared, but we'll all still be here for you"  
Eren nodded and took the bag from his grandpa, he really didn't want to step into the house... still he forced himself out and up to the front door, taking a few deep breaths before opening it.

"Ereeeeeeeen!"  
Armin came flying at him from the lounge room  
"Grandpa said he had to pick you up! What's wrong! You're not dying are you?"  
Armin pulled him into a tight hug  
"No, not dying, just slightly anemic, my boss sent me home for the day... I'm going to lay down for a bit"  
Armin nodded  
"That means you need meat! Hear that Levi! Meeeeeat!"  
Levi came up behind Armin, Eren looked pale and smelt like distress, he frowned and pried Eren from Armin's arms, pulling him in tight and pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"I was worried, why did you get grandpa to pick you up?"  
"I... uh..."  
"His boss wants him to come in early for a meeting tomorrow and just wanted to make sure I knew, now let him go get some rest, I'll come wake you up for dinner"  
Eren nodded, grateful for the escape. He pressed a kiss to Levi's lips and slipped from his hold, heading upstairs.  
He closed the bedroom door behind him and stripped his shirt off, looking at his stomach, it didn't look any different... he was bigger than this when he was pregnant with the twins... but then again they'd both been big... he turned and looked at himself side on, you really couldn't tell at all that their was a tiny human growing inside him. He slipped his shoes off and then his work pants, climbing into his bed, he grabbed his rabbit and pulled it close. He wanted to sleep... he didn't want to think at all.

Levi watched Eren go, something didn't sit right, he was sure Eren was hiding something, but grandpa didn't seem concerned over it. He followed Armin back into the living room, where they'd been playing with the twins. The old man crossed through to the kitchen, he'd already started dinner, lamb, mashed potato and vegetables, he sighed as he turned the chops over, Eren wanted his alone time, but dinner was almost done, he'd only get about half an hour.

In the end, Grandpa took Eren's dinner up to him, and a glass of juice so his grandson could take his multivitamin pill. Eren thanked him quietly, before curling back around his rabbit, the old man couldn't stand to see him so sad and lost, it was like when Eren had found out he was pregnant with the twins. He slipped the ultrasound photos out of his jacket pocket  
"Eren, where do you want these?"  
Eren's fingers shook as he reached out and took the photos, he let out a half moan as he awkwardly slid one free  
"It's real isn't it... this isn't some dream...?"  
"No, it's not, but like I said, we'll figure this out. Is there anything I can get you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Alright, Armin and Levi are feeding the twins, they're fine, you don't have to come back down if you don't feel up to it..."  
"What happened to my phone?"  
"It's downstairs with your wallet, do you want me to get it"  
"No... I just wanted to know where it was... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I fucked up... I'm sorry... I'm such a screw up..."  
Eren dissolved into sobs, repeating he was sorry over and over, it broke the old mans heart.  
He rubbed Eren's back and let Eren cry, while telling him he had nothing to be sorry for. He opened Eren's top draw and grabbed out a few tissues, wiping Eren's face clean, not leaving until Eren settled.

Down stairs Armin and Levi were feeding the twins, both boys had become grizzly since Eren arrived home, like they knew something was going on with him. When Armin finished feeding Reni, the boy began to ball and Viren started straight after, the two teens looked to each other and sighed. Eren hadn't even stopped to check on the boys before retreating upstairs, and now grandpa was taking forever to come back down  
"Something was must be wrong..."  
Armin voiced what Levi was just thinking, it hurt to be pushed away so obviously  
"Yeah, but what..."  
"Maybe there was something in his test?"  
"I think so, but what? He said it was anemia... but I don't think that's why he'd be vomiting..."  
"Maybe he's pregnant?"  
"No, he's on contraceptives"  
"I don't know then..."  
"I think grandpa knows, but I don't see why he wouldn't tell us"  
"Maybe he's trying to protect Eren's privacy"  
"But were his family... maybe something happened at work again?"  
The old man came in mid sentence, both teens turned to him expectantly   
"Eren will be fine, he just needs a little space, he still finds it hard to rely on us, he's stubborn like that"  
Levi hummed and Armin let out a long breath  
"I'm going to talk to him"  
"Armin, he's just settled, leave him be"  
Grandpa would say no more. He took his place at the dinner table and began to eat, Levi and Armin busied themselves, returning to task of calming the twins. As the night wore on, it became evident that Eren had no intention on coming back down. Armin and Levi bathed the boys and Levi slipped into the room he shared with Eren. His omega was asleep, so he slipped back out told Armin to be quiet. They settled the boys in their cribs and Levi decided to stay with Eren, saying a quiet goodnight to Armin.

*  
Eren woke in the middle of the night, his heart was pounding and he was sent scrambling from the bed. And straight to the bathroom. He sobbed as he vomited  
"Eren?"  
He winced as Levi called his name, his tone was full of concern, he gulped a few times and pushed himself up, before flushing the toilet and moving to the sink  
"I'm fine Levi"  
"You're lying"  
Eren looked at his alpha in the mirror, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, beginning to angrily brush his teeth  
"Tell me what's wrong"  
Eren spat and stuck the brush back in his mouth, taking his time to thoroughly scrub the inside of his mouth  
"Stop. You're mouths clean. Now talk to me. And why is there a bandage on your arm? Does that have anything to do with this?"  
Eren removed the toothbrush and rinsed his mouth, he tried to push past Levi, but Levi didn't move, angrily Eren shoved him, but the alpha barely moved  
"Eren, why are you so angry? Did I do something?"  
Eren snapped  
"All fucking day, all the fucking time. You keep asking if I'm alright. Well I'm fan-fucking-tastic, now get out of my way"  
Levi crossed his arms, pulling himself up to full height, but Eren laughed  
"God, look at you, you can't stop yourself can you"  
Eren shoved him again and Levi tried not to show how much this was hurting  
"Eren..."  
"What! You want me to talk to you right? Maybe I don't want to talk! Maybe I need some space! Can I have some space, Mr Alpha Sir? Or not? Is that not alright! God you're smothering me!"  
Levi finally stepped aside, tears had formed in his eyes  
"Just... just tell me what I did wrong..."  
Eren let out a laugh and Levi winced  
"You haven't done anything wrong and that's the fucking problem. I'm going for a walk. I need space"  
Eren walked past Levi, not looking back. He pulled his clothes on angrily, and headed downstairs, the TV was still on, that meant grandpa was still awake  
"I'm going for a walk"  
He called out, but left the house before the old man could reply.

Eren took a deep breath, he shouldn't have snapped at Levi. It wasn't his fault, it takes two to make a baby after all... he looked back at the house and shook his head, he needed space, just to think. He'd decided to wait until after his appointment to tell his alpha, in case something was wrong. He needed to know for sure that everything was alright... with both him and their baby... he headed down the road in the opposite direction of Zeke and school, and crossed the road, letting his feet take him where there would.

It was two hours before he finally returned home, Levi was sitting on the front step, Eren felt a prang of guilt, but it wasn't his fault, no one had asked Levi to sit up and wait. He stepped up and walked past Levi, the alpha reached out to grab his leg  
"Eren, I'm..."  
"Stop. I don't want to talk, I'm going to bed, you should too"  
Levi let Eren's pants leg go, saying nothing as his omega disappeared inside. It felt like his heart had been ripped out, why didn't Eren trust him enough to tell him? He walked back into the living room dejectedly, settling down on the sofa for the remainder of the night.

Eren cried himself to sleep, he hadn't wanted to snap at Levi again, he'd spent his walk replaying the words over and over in his mind, but when he'd seen Levi... 

The next morning the twins let him sleep late, Levi and Armin were both gone when he awoke, Eren sighed. Levi must have organised the twins and taken them to daycare. He supposed he should probably message Levi to apologise, but time got away from him and grandpa was soon up in his room, making sure he'd taken medication and vitamin pill. Eren followed his grandpa downstairs, he wanted to turn tail and run back upstairs and hide.

*  
"Alright Eren, you know the drill..."  
Eren nodded, pulling his shirt up, and closing his eyes. His boss gently rubbed the cold gel across his belly and soon a steady, strong heartbeat filled the room, tears began to form in Eren's eyes  
"Alright, everything looks good Eren... one strong, healthy baby..."  
"And 10 weeks?"  
"Mhmm... given the size, I'd say 10 weeks, but with the twins, they were on the big side, this little ones about the size you'd expect..."  
Eren nodded and sighed, his eyes still firmly closed  
"Alright, let me just print you some photos and then we'll organise all your blood tests"  
The heart beat filled the room for a few minutes longer, it was only once it fell silent that Eren opened his eyes. He grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned his belly down, not saying anything as he felt his grandpas gaze upon him. The woman returned and passed the envelope of photos over to Eren, he didn't smile, and she hated it  
"So, what did Levi say? I bet he was super excited"  
"I haven't told him yet, we aren't talking"  
The woman let out a small sad sigh  
"That's no good"  
"I was hoping it was some kind of mistake"  
The woman nodded and started filling out her observations on Eren's patient form. Annie had already been curious enough when he'd entered, grandpa had saved him, saying they were there for a meeting, but the second she went through his bill, she'd know... and if Annie opened her mouth Zeke would know too. He rubbed his face with his good hand and turned his attention to his boss. The woman was talking to his grandfather about the tests, so he let his mind wander again. He hated he couldn't feel excited, what was he supposed to tell his child when it was born... I didn't want you? You were an accident? He bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Eren?"  
Eren jumped and looked to the pair  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
"I was just saying that I want you to go for these tests tomorrow... you can go home for the rest of today"  
Eren shook his head   
"No... I need to process this... if you send it through, Annie will be the one to..."  
The woman looked confused for a moment, and then nodded   
"I wasn't going to charge you for today's consultation and Annie isn't staying, so you're secret's safe"  
She winked at Eren and Eren nodded slowly  
"Still, I want you to go..."  
Eren knew what the next word was going to be, but Zeke let himself into the room and her sentence died in her throat  
"Hi Eren, everything alright?"  
"Yes, why are you here Zeke?"  
"Oh, I just need a signature"  
No one missed the fact that Zeke was staring at the woman's computer screen or the way he looked from it to Eren and smiled, the man passed the slip of paper he was brandishing over to the woman, she frowned in obviously annoyance  
"Zeke, you and I both know that you don't need a signature for this"  
She thrust the piece of paper back into Zeke's hand and Zeke rubbed the back of his head  
"Alright, I was worried about Eren..."  
"Don't bother, I don't need the concern of someone like you..."  
Eren's tone was like ice, Zeke stepped back and raised his hands  
"Alright, geez, I'm going"  
Zeke stepped from the room and Eren let out a small sob  
"Fuck, I hate him"  
"Eren!"  
His boss was obviously none to pleased, she herself may be less than keen, but she'd never said hate  
"Sorry, Eren's just..."  
"I'm sorry, it's just... Levi doesn't even know... I didn't want people knowing until he did..."  
"I understand, but still, I'm just shock hearing you say it like that"  
Eren nodded and hung his head  
"Go home for today, I'll think of something to tell the two of them, I know that right now, you're probably really scared and confused and you have a lot to talk to Levi about, so let's try for a better day tomorrow? You aren't alone, just don't forget that"  
Eren nodded slowly and slipped from the examination table. He swallowed down the vomit that had filled his mouth, from his movements and wiped his eyes. Grandpa took the photos and the paperwork, slipping them into his jacket. He cast a look to Eren's boss and she gave him a small smile   
"Come on Eren, let's get you home"  
Eren walked from the room, ignoring Annie as she called his name, he knew he was being rude, but he couldn't find the effort to care. He walked to the car and waited for the door to unlock, before quickly getting inside and closing his eyes. He let out a long breath, he heard his grandpa get into the car and forced himself to fiddle with his seatbelt.

Grandpa didn't know what to do or say, Eren had made it clear he didn't want to speak. He understood his grandson was hurting, but Eren hadn't seen Levi this morning, the alpha was clearly subdued, and Armin hadn't helped by repeatedly asking why Levi had slept on the sofa. This was also the longest Eren had gone without talking or interacting with his sons, both boys had been grizzly when they'd dropped them at daycare.  
He forced his mind back to road and soon he was pulling up at home, Eren unclipped his belt and forced himself from the car. He walked to the front door and waited for the old man to open it, soon he'd disappeared upstairs and shut himself away.


	39. 39

Alone in his room, Eren walked straight to the wardrobe, it was the only place safe to his things from the twins. He pushed aside the things on the top shelf and drew out the envelope his grandfather had given him for Christmas. He couldn't explain his feelings, but right then he really wanted to see his father. Even when he'd first fallen pregnant, he'd never felt as lost as he did right now... but then again, he had more to lose now. He threw the envelope onto the bed, where it bounced lightly and stripped off his work clothes so they wouldn't be ruined. He redressed in a loose shirt and jeans, before pulling his hair loose from its ponytail.

As he sat on the bed he forced himself to pick the envelope up again and moved so his back was against the bedhead. His fingers shook as he slid the ribbon from it, and he tipped the contents out into a pile. He quickly began sorting through them, searching desperately for one of his father alone. Most of them were Carla, he could hear his mothers tone, her words of disgust and disproval and tossed the photos of her to the far side of the bed. He was nearly at the end of the pile when he finally found one. His father was clearly laughing while trying to prevent the photo being taken, his eyes were wide and he seemed so happy. Eren shoved all the others aside. They didn't matter now. He held the photo tight as he began to cry. What would his father say? His father who'd always been on his side, always listened and made time for him... would he be angry? Would he have disowned him... or would he accept him... and his children and the one he carried... the photo wasn't enough and Eren slid from the bed, he didn't bother to close his rooms door, instead he made his way straight down and into the living room. His grandpa looked up at him as he walked in, it was clear the man hadn't though Eren would be down anytime soon and he stared at the photo in Eren's hands in confusion  
"C-can you take me..."  
The old man looked at him in confusion  
"Take you where Eren?"  
"I need to see him... please... I need to see dad"  
"Alright, let me get my keys"  
He didn't know what else to say, Eren had never asked to see Grisha's grave, even when Carla's ashes had been placed there, Eren hadn't wanted to be present. He must be hurting pretty bad for him to need his father.

Grandpa grabbed his keys and wallet, before coming to Eren's side and looking at the photo he held, it was a good one, Grisha was always the life of any party, that night had obviously been no exception. He placed his hand on Eren's shoulder and squeezed softly, red rimmed eyes met his and he couldn't help but pull Eren in for a hug  
"Come on, Grisha's waiting for us"  
Eren nodded and moved away from his grandpa, he sniffled slightly, and forced himself to follow the old man from the house and to the car. The whole drive there he stared at his fathers photo. It hurt that he couldn't remember what the man smelt like, or the way he talked and laughed, Eren realise how much he'd begun to forget and hated himself for it. Mikasa might have killed him, but it was all his fault. First he'd been sick and then he'd called... if he hadn't called... his father would still be alive. His body began to shake and belt forward, both arms crossed and his hands held his sides. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't calm down. His father couldn't forgive him, why would he? What had he done that made up for the man losing his life... vaguely he could hear his grandpa calling his name, but he couldn't reply. He shook his head, trying to stop the torrent of thoughts that swirled in his brain. He felt the car slow and stop, he didn't think twice before opening the door slightly and vomiting. The action hurt and he struggled to close the door again when he was done. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later he felt the car move again. 

*  
When he opened his eyes next he realised he must have passed out. They were parked at the cemetery and he was now sitting up properly... well, the seat had been laid back slightly, so he was laying rather than sitting up  
"Fuuuuck"  
"Eren? How are you feeling? You gave me a bit of a scare"  
"I'm sorry... was I out for long?"  
"The better part of the last half hour, but your colours back now, I don't think I've ever seen you as white as you were when I sat you up"  
"I'm sorry for being a bother..."  
"Eren. You. Are. Not. A. Bother. I promise you that. Now, what do you say, we go say hello to Grisha, you have a lot to tell him don't you?"  
Eren sighed. It wasn't like he believed his father was here... not the other people seemed to think. He realised his belt was already undone and slipped from the car. He held the photo tightly, it was his safety blanket for now. They walked quietly until his grandpa finally stopped. His lips moved silently saying dad and he slumped to his knees, his grandpa hurried to sit next to him and pulled him to his arms  
"I miss him... I miss him so much... this is all my fault..."  
Grandpa rubbed his back and held him tight, he hated that Eren still thought himself to blame  
"I don't think I can do this... Levi's going to be so mad... and he already hates me... I was so mean to him this morning... he was so worried, but I lost it at him... he's going to leave... and I don't blame him... 3 children... he didn't sign up for this... I'm such a bad omega..."  
Eren dissolved in loud wailing sobs  
"Mum was right... in worthless... I should have died instead of dad... I should have died that day on the bathroom floor... all I do is ruin things... and dad... why didn't you tell me about Zeke! Did mum know... he works with me and he scares the shit out of me... but at least he isn't a slut, at least he isn't pregnant again... he would have been the better son to love... he's not the fuck up like I am"

Tears rolled down the old mans face, Eren's words stung, he felt like he'd failed the boy, Eren hated himself so much... but still, he held him close and let him vent... at least now he knew why Levi was so upset and he would be having a word to Eren's boss about Zeke. He didn't know the full story, but now it'd come to this and he'd seen the lengths the man would go to butt in, well, he wasn't having it. Eren screamed until he couldn't anymore, hoarsely he repeated over and over how he missed his father. When Eren slumped against him, he knew it was time to go. He pulled the teen up with him and guided him to the car, helping Eren back in the front and buckling him in. He left the seat reclined, Eren needed rest. He wiped his own face and climbed back behind the wheel. 

*  
Levi's day had been shit. Armin had been on his case and he hadn't heard from Eren at all. He'd planned to talk to Eren when he got home, but the house was empty and that just made him angry. Eren was keeping secrets and he'd chosen work over talking. He pulled his phone out and asked Erwin to come get him.

He glared at the mess across their bed. He looked at the photos of Carla in disgust, he realised they were the photos Eren had got for Christmas and felt even angrier. Eren could face his mother, but not his alpha? Just how lowly did he think of him? A snarl erupted from his throat and he yanked the blanket from the bed, spilling the photos across the floor. Fuck Carla, Fuck Grisha and Fuck Eren. He let out a frustrated yell and threw his school bag against the wall. He stormed from the room and out the front door, Erwin could come find him. At least his friend would make the effort.

Armin said nothing. He didn't know what to do or say. He locked himself inside his room. Both Levi and Eren were family and from what he could tell, they'd both fucked up. He didn't want to take sides. He didn't want them fighting. He hated the idea that his friends might break up over some fight. He climbed under his blankets and cried, it was the only thing he could do.

*  
Eren winced as he entered the house, the whole place smelt of angry alpha and a small whimper fell from his lips   
"Eren?"  
"Levi... the house smells like Levi... he's so angry..."  
"I'm sure he's not really. You two just need to talk, wait in the living room and I'll go see if he's home"  
Eren nodded and moved to the sofa, he was still holding the photo of Grisha tightly.

Grandpa winced at the mess in Eren's room. Photos were everywhere and the whole room seemed to say "stay back", no wondered Eren had said Levi was mad. Not to be deterred, the old man crossed and opened Eren window as far as it would go. He looked at the photos and shook his head. Levi made the mess, he and Eren could talk as they cleaned it together. He checked the bathroom, knowing Levi wasn't home anymore, and then Armin's room. He sighed at the sniffled coming from his sweet grandson  
"Armin, it's alright, you can come out now"  
Armin cautiously poked his head out from under the blanket. One upset grandson had been bad enough, but now it seemed he had three. He crossed to Armin's bed and Armin lifted the covers, clearly making space for him to climb in. He didn't hesitate to. Without Levi in the house, Eren would be able to calm and hopefully organise his own thoughts. Armin snuggled against his leg and wrapped an arm around his waist   
"Do you know what's going on... Eren hasn't talked to me... and Levi slept in the couch... he didn't even wake Eren before taking the twins and getting them ready and he was mad all day at school... and when we got home, he like exploded... did he and Eren break up? Is that what this is?"  
"Yes I know what's going on. Both of them are being stubborn and Eren's scared so he's trying to push Levi away, but he's got nothing to be scared of. Eren said that the house smelt like angry alpha, so he's in the living room. I take it Levi went out?"  
"Mhmm... he slammed the door as he left... I've never heard him so mad... are you sure they didn't break up?"  
"Not that Eren mentioned, and he hasn't checked his phone all day either, I've got a feeling that it's probably for the best he hasn't. Levi would never intentionally hurt Eren, but he's hurting and might lash out"  
Armin nodded  
"Is Eren really going to be ok?"  
"Yeah, I promise, he's just not in a good headspace, but give him a few days and he'll be back to normal, do you want to come down and see him? He might not talk, but I'm sure he'd be happy to see you..."  
Armin shook his head and his grandpa laughed  
"You're all a stubborn bunch aren't you. How about I go talk to him, see if he's up for it?"  
"Ok... but only if he's up for it..."  
"How did I end up with such an amazing grandson?"  
The old man looked down at Armin, he was truly proud of the young man Armin had become  
"I don't know..."  
Armin poked his tongue out and Grandpa shook his head, slipping from the edge of the bed  
"I know it's hard, you care about both of them, but they'll work it out. Anyone can see they're made for each other"  
Armin nodded and the old man left the room, heading down to the living room where Eren waiting  
"Levi's not home, he left already, Armin's up in his room, I know you're hurting and confused, and Levi's just the same, but so is Armin. He's agreed to wait, so why don't you go see him?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"I don't want him to hate me..."  
Grandpa sighed  
"Eren, he doesn't hate you. He could never hate you. You don't have to tell him what's wrong, but you both could do with some comfort, I'll come get you when it's time to pick the twins up. Alright?"  
Eren hesitated and then nodded  
"Thank you... for everything"  
The old man smiled  
"Eren, you're welcome. Now go see Armin and try not to think about everything"  
Eren nodded and stood he walked to the stairs, and hesitated  
"Go on"  
He forced himself up, and along the hall to Armin's room. His friends door was still open and Eren peaked around the corner. Armin was laying and watching the doorway, he saw how cautious Eren was being and patted the bed. His friend darted into the room and climbed in next to him. Eren was laying on his back while Armin was still on his side. Without thinking Armin reached out and tilted the photo in Eren's grip, he smiled at the man in the photo  
"It's dad"  
"I know... I remember..."  
"Grandpa took me to see him today..."  
Armin was dying to ask more, but forced himself not to  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on... I can't even figure out what's going on in my own head... so... for now... it's is ok if we just lay here?"  
"Sure, but I want cuddles"  
Armin wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and snuggled into his side, Eren awkwardly slid his arm around Armin. His friend kept his words and didn't push, and Eren didn't speak.

Downstairs grandpa had pulled out Eren's phone. He sighed at Levi's last angry message and pulled his own phone out  
Grandpa: Levi, I just want to know if you are alright. When you get home you and Eren need to talk. He hasn't had his phone today, so he wasn't ignoring you and I took him out this afternoon. We'll be picking the twins up, so don't worry, and please be safe.

He laid his phone back down and waited for a reply. Levi soon replied   
Levi: Eren doesn't want to talk. He made that clear. I'll come home later.

Grandpa: He's just scared of hurting you and scared of how you'll react. 

Levi didn't reply and Grandpa shook his head, he forced himself into the kitchen and began to figure out what to make for dinner.

*  
Armin came with them to pick the twins up, as Eren and grandpa made their way to the front door of Hitch's house, he watched the pair of them. He hated seeing Eren like this.  
Eren knocked on the door and Hitch appeared, she beamed widely at Eren and Eren tried to smiled back  
"Come on in! The boys have been quiet all day, did something happen at home?"  
Eren winced and Grandpa shook his head  
"No, not that we can think of..."  
Hitch clearly wasn't believing it, but still lead them through to the play room. Immediately the boys looked to Eren letting out a "Dada" in unplanned synchronisation, Eren smiled at his boys, the two excitedly ran/waddled across room and Eren knelt down to pull his boys tight, both boys giggled happily and Hitch let out a sigh of relief  
"I haven't heard that all day, for being so young, they're very perceptive, I hope their smiling when you bring them back on Thursday"  
Eren nodded and he let his grandpa help him up, a boy on each hip, their hands gripping Eren's shirt  
"You three look really good together"  
Eren choked down the sob that had started to rise, Grandpa stepped in, he gently pushed Eren towards the front door  
"They do don't they, my grandson made so pretty adorable babies"  
Hitch laughed and smiled  
"I was wondering your relation, I'd assumed as much as Eren had mentioned he was living with his grandfather"  
The old man laughed lightly  
"Yes, it's a house of men, Eren keeps us all in line"  
"Now, I can't picture that, Eren's such a sweetie, here let me grab the door for you"  
Hitch hurried passed Eren, grabbing the nappy bag from its hook  
"Bye Reni, bye Viren, I'll see you on Thursday"  
Hitch smiled and waved as they left.

*  
Levi cradled his aching head. Erwin had picked him up a few blocks from home and they'd driven around for a while, Erwin didn't ask questions and Levi was grateful for it. Mid drive Hanji called and Erwin accepted the call through the car, she squeezed excitedly over some house party and demanded she be picked up. That's when things started going down hill.

Given Levi was still in his school clothes, Hanji forced him to go shopping, she gelled his hand up and forced him into a skin tight black outfit and Levi felt like an idiot, a smoking hot idiot. Erwin drove to the house party, it was barely 5 but drunk teens were already across the front lawn, still Hanji was not to be deterred, she pulled Levi into the house and through the party goers, finding bottles of alcohol and shoving one into Levi's hand. Given his mood hadn't improved any since leaving and Hanji hadn't helped, he didn't question it. Instead he took a large swig and coughed as it burnt. Still he finished the bottle as he walked through the house, various girls tried to latch onto him, but all the did was force him to think of Eren, his anger grew again and he found another bottle of something to down.

Erwin found him sitting in the living room, a group of girls were watching his every move, but the glare Levi was giving, had kept any from actually getting close  
"Alright, time to get you home to that fiancé of yours"  
Levi struggled against Erwin's hold and Erwin sighed. Hanji appeared next to him, giggling as she grabbed Levi's arm. She'd never seen a drunk Levi before, usually he had more self control  
"Come on Levi, time to go"  
"Fuck off Erwin, Eren doesn't want me back home"  
Erwin sighed, and shot Hanji a glare, luckily for her, she kept her mouth closed all the way to the car. The pair pooled Levi into the back and Hanji climbed in with him.

As he drove, Erwin called Armin to fill him in on the situation. Armin sighed  
"Grandpa says you have to bring him back home tonight, he and Eren have to talk"  
Hanji giggled in the back  
"Levi won't be doing much talking, he's a bit drunk remember"  
"Well Eren's all messed up and he won't tell me what's wrong, but whatever it is, Eren's not alright..."  
Levi let out a rough laugh and Hanji frowned  
"Welllll we're on our way home baby!!! Armin, you should come out with us instead"  
"Not tonight Hanji. Erwin, I'll meet you out the front. Drive safe"

Erwin shook his head, couldn't they just have a normal conversation?   
"What do you mean Eren's not talking to you? Did you have a fight! And not tell us?! What's going oooooooon!"  
Hanji had basically crawled into Levi's lap to start pestering him. The alpha cradled his head in his hands, he didn't want to listen to Hanji, not right now  
"Leave him alone, Hanji"  
"Nooo, not until he spill"  
"What am I supposed to say Hanji? That Eren lost his shit at me last night? That he was yelling at me and I have no idea why... or about how when I came home, our bed was filled of photos of Carla. He would rather look at photos of that bitch then talk to me"  
"Levi, I don't think it's as bad as all of that"  
"Oh great, so now you want to have a go at me too?"  
Hanji slipped from Levi's lap  
"God, drunk Levi's an arse. Erwin, drive faster, I don't want to deal with him when he's like this"  
Levi let out a growl and Hanji scooted as far away from him as the seat allowed  
"Levi. Don't be a dick. Listen to Eren alright?"  
Erwin drove the rest of the way home in silence. 

True to his word, Armin was standing out the front waiting. He ran over to the car and helped Levi from it, the alpha shook him off roughly and Armin frowned  
"Did you guys have to get him to so angry? Eren's only just started smiling again"  
Levi laughed as pushed passed the blonde  
"Eren!"  
Erwin strode across the yard and caught him by the arm  
"Levi, stop"  
Eren appeared at the front door, Reni in his arms, he wrinkled his nose in disgust, it was clear Levi was drunk and by the looks of it, Hanji had played a part, his alpha would never have picked his outfit alone  
"Armin, come inside"  
Armin looked at Eren  
"Go on Armin, follow Eren. Everyone does... they all hang off his every word"  
"Levi!"  
"No, Erwin, let him speak"  
All eyes fell to Eren, and Levi crossed over to the front door  
"Eren, what the fuck is your problem! I've been trying and you've been a fucking arse! I saw the photo's it's nice to know I mean less to you than Carla!"  
"Levi. Stop. That's too far"  
Erwin grabbed him and pulled him back away from Eren, the omega was crying quietly, grandpa had come up behind and took Reni from his arms  
"Eren, you need to tell him"  
Levi mocked the old mans words and Eren winced   
"Levi. Come inside. I don't want to tell you with everyone here"  
"No! If you're finally going to talk, do it now"  
Levi practically screamed the words at Eren, the omega opened and closed his mouth   
"Go on! Fucking say it!"  
"I'm pregnant! I'm fucking pregnant you arse!"  
Eren fell to his knees sobbing. Levi gaped at him.  
Erwin grabbed Hanji's arm and pulled her back to the car  
"Time to go"  
Erwin nodded to Armin, the blonde teen was standing there gaping, Eren was sobbing and Levi wasn't moving. 

Grandpa set Reni down and pulled Eren up, he guided his grandson back inside and up to his room. He held Eren tight until Armin appeared in the doorway with Reni and Levi  
"Eren?"  
"Please go away..."  
Eren's voice was low as he sniffled against his grandpa   
"Is... is it true?"  
"Yes, its true, he had a scan yesterday and another one this morning. 10 weeks"  
Levi let out a choked laugh, Armin looked at him funny. The alpha span round and lifted the blonde teen up and span him round  
"We're having a baby!"  
Eren perked up and looked towards Levi   
"Levi?"  
Levi rushed to Eren's side and pulled him away from their grandpa  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
He lifted Eren up by the hips and swung him round in circles. Eren cried softly, not sure what to really do  
"Hey, noooo, no tears!"  
Grandpa rose from the bed and lead Armin away. Leaving the two mates alone.

Levi placed Eren down on the bed gently, he wiped his omegas tears away  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to know... not until I knew for sure... but... I knew you wouldn't be happy... I didn't want you to hate me..."  
"Brat, you're not making sense... it fucking hurt that you pushed me away, but... god, really? We're having another baby!?"  
"Yeah... I tried so hard Levi... to wish it wasn't true... I'm so sorry... I ruined your life... and now... it's only going to get worse..."  
Levi snorted and cupped Eren's face in both hands  
"You ruined nothing, and don't go thinking for a second I love you any less. Now come on, where's the photos?"  
Eren pointed to the top draw  
"With the old ones"  
Levi slid the draw open, he slipped the tissues out the way and pulled out the envelope  
"There the ones from yesterday, grandpa has the ones from today..."  
Levi slipped the prints out and let out a gasp  
"Oh Eren, you should have warned me how tiny they are"  
"I have looked at them... I didn't want this to be real"  
Levi frowned, no wonder Eren had been snappy and hadn't wanted to talk  
"You don't want this baby do you?"  
The omega let out a long sigh and looked away  
"It's not that... I... we aren't even 18 and I feel like I failed you... I didn't mean to fall pregnant again... and now I am and everything's changing again. I wanted to go back to school, I wanted to graduate, but I guess all I'm good for is breeding... that's an omegas job after all isn't it? To sit at home and pop children out for their alphas"  
Levi winced at the bitterness of Eren's tone  
"You know for a fact that's not how I feel at all. And it's not like we planned to have this baby, but we did take precautions, even with contraceptives, there's no magical 100%. We can work school out together and I'll get a job, and..."  
"And what? We've already taken over grandpas house. And where are they going to sleep? Our rooms full with the two cots and the boys will need their own beds and I've been on a lot of pills, what if something's wrong? What if our babies sick? What if you can't handle it? I don't think I can... I'm already a bad parent, the boys were upset all day... what if I have a flashback, what if I hurt myself? Or try to kill my self? Levi... I don't... I can't do this again..."  
Levi's face fell, Eren had obviously worried himself around in circles over this  
"And what if we worked things out together?"  
"No... its like you said before, everyone just follows me, right? You were right to be mad at me Levi. I'm. It a good person... you should leave..."  
"You're an idiot, I'm not leaving"  
"Then I will... I've got money... and a job..."  
"Stop it. Just stop it. We're having a baby, it's not a life sentence, look at the twins, how perfect they are and that's because you raised them that way. Eren, you need to give yourself more credit! You'll be an amazing omega, and you aren't alone..."  
Eren pushed up the bed and walked towards the door  
"Where are you going?"  
The omega shook his head sadly  
"I can't talk to you while you're like this. I don't want to see you until you've sobered up and thought about it"  
Levi felt like he was talking to a brick wall. He looked down at the ultrasound photo. Their baby... and he was finding out from the start... just a few hours, not months, after Eren had found out. He forced himself to place the photo down and kicked off his shoes, Eren hated alcohol and he should have known better than to come home drunk. He crossed the hall and locked the bathroom door behind him. Stripping out the ridiculous outfit Hanji had squeezed him into. He stripped his shirt and looked at his neck in confusion, a light pink lipstick mark mocked him and he couldn't even remember how he'd got it. His self hatred grew and the tore the rest of his clothes off, throwing them in a pile in the corner of the room. With the movement of the fabric, the smell was disturbed and the bathroom soon smelt like a cheap liquor store, he winced. No wonder Eren thought he wasn't serious and with that crap he'd pulled out the front of the house... and now everyone knew Eren was pregnant and Hanji wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. He groaned as he realised just how much more stress his actions had put on Eren.

*  
Eren walked down stairs, Armin and Grandpa were sitting in the living room, both turned to look at him as he walked in  
"Did you and Levi talk?"  
"He's excited, but drunk, I told him I didn't want to see him until he was sober..."  
Armin nodded  
"And you... you aren't excited are you?"  
"No..."  
The room fell silent and Armin bounced Viren in his lap  
"Can we borrow your room? I need some time with my sons... to think..."  
"Sure, ill carry Viren, you carry Reni"  
"I meant alone..."  
"Yeah, but you still have to get them up there"  
Armin smiled and got up and Eren crossed and took Reni from his grandfathers arms  
"I'm sorry... for being such a nut job"  
"It's an awkward situation, but I'm sure Levi will be just as excited when he's sober"  
"I don't know, he's not thinking it all through"  
"And you're thinking about it too much. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on him, he won't be talking to you until he's sober"  
"Thanky ou"  
Armin and Eren left with the boys, and when they got to Armin's room, the blonde helped Eren settle the twins in bed with him. Eren snuggled close with the boys, they giggled and laughed as Eren's free hand lightly tickled their backs. He loved his boys so much, and soon they're be another one... he sighed and pulled them closer, falling asleep.

*  
Levi returned to his room and looked at the mess. He started with picking up all of Eren's photos, he felt like a total douche, Eren had been so scared, and he hadn't helped at all. He looked at the faces in the photos, Carla looked so you and and happy, it was clear Eren took after her, other than the eyes. He sighed, they'd been so happy, why was life so cruel.  
He placed the photos back in their envelope and placed it away, before stripping and changing their bed and the twins. He straightened up his school bag and pooled all their washing into a pile. He looked around the room, there really wasn't much space at all, how were they supposed to fit another child in here... Eren was right, there were so many things they needed to work out. He sat on the bed again and sighed, he loved Eren dearly and loved the twins and loved the baby growing inside his omega, but fuck, he now that he was seeing things from Eren's point of view. He was terrified. 

He carried the dirty washing down to the laundry and put the first load on, he didn't speak to grandpa or Armin, he felt like a fool for how he'd acted. He supposed given that Eren wasn't in the living room, he must be in Armin's room, he was still closer to drunk than sober, but he needed to speak with Eren properly and he didn't want to wait.

He knocked lightly on Armin's door and slipped in, Eren was asleep with their sons, his face looked so relaxed and the boys we smiling happily. He carefully climbed onto the bed, pressing a kiss to Eren's head, Eren shifted in his sleep  
"Hey sleeping beauty"  
"Levi...?"  
"I've been thinking... and I get it... I really do... but I promise you, I love you"  
"But..."  
"Eren. If this was a perfect world, would you want this baby?"  
"Yes... of course"  
"Then that's all that matters. We're going to have another baby!"  
"Is it really ok?"  
"Mhmm... its more than ok"  
Eren finally smiled and Levi beamed back  
"A baby!"  
"Yep!"  
"Another baby!"  
"Yep!"  
"It's going to be a lot of work"  
"But we'll get through this together, I promise!"  
Eren slipped away from the twins and off the bed, Levi moved to meet him, pulling him close   
"I love you! I love you! I love you!"  
Eren nodded against Levi's shoulder   
"Oh, you have to look at the photos! I hope they look just like you"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nooo, I hope their like the twins and look like you"  
Levi slipped back and grabbed Eren's hand, pulling him from Armin's room and back to their room. He pushed Eren down on to the bed and pulled photos back out, sliding them into Eren's hands, the omegas green eyes widened, his fingers traced over the image   
"And you're sure you alright with this?"  
"Eren, I'm terrified, everything you said is true and I'm so scared I'm going to fail all four of you... but it takes two to make a baby, so don't think I'm leaving"  
"I... Levi..."  
Eren's eyes filled with tears, though a smile remained on his lips  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I feel like a total dick"  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you... I'm sorry I was scared"  
"Oh Eren, you're so adorable, don't ever be scared to tell me anything, we should go talk to Armin and grandpa, I need to apologise"  
"So do I... and I'm sorry everyone found out... I wanted to tell you first..."  
"So I guess we're both idiots?"  
"Yeah"

Levi took the photos back from Eren and placed them aside, he cupped Eren's face and pressed a soft gently kiss to his lips, he kept his lips against Eren's as he smiled  
"A baby"  
"Yes Levi... another baby..."  
"Our baby"  
"Yep..."  
Levi kissed Eren again, deeper this time and Eren moaned into his mouth, before pushing the alpha back  
"If we don't go now... I don't think we'll be leaving this room for the rest of the night"  
Levi snorted and Eren shrugged  
"I feel like all this pressures been taken off my shoulders..."  
"Well, you're smiling again so I'll take the win for now"

Eren and Levi held hands as the walked into the living room, Eren took a deep breath and looked to Armin  
"Surprise? I'm pregnant"  
He held his arms out and Armin scrambled off the sofa, launching himself into Eren's arms  
"I knew it! I told Levi! I fucking told him and he was all like nooo"  
"Well it wasn't planned and I might have taken it really badly... but Levi's not leaving"  
Armin shook his head  
"Eren, you know that he couldn't leave..."  
Eren nodded as he released his friend  
"My headspace hasn't been the best since I found out... I'm sorry... I felt like a total screw up"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's temple  
"And I'm sorry for being a dick. You guys have always done your best to help me, and I threw that back in your faces..."  
Grandpa smiled  
"All's well that ends well, but we need to have a serious conversation about this. Levi, I know you're a teenager, but what happened today is not acceptable. Alcohol never solves anything. And Eren. I know this wasn't planned, but listening to your words hurt deep. We are your family, we love you and we are here for you. Now, do you want to look at the photos from today?"  
Eren nodded and wound up sitting on Levi's lap with his legs across Armin, the three teens gushed over the photos and Grandpa relaxed in his chair. This was how his grandsons should be  
"Grandpa, do you know where my phone is?"  
Levi winced  
"I'm not going to lie, I may have said really shitty things in my texts. I thought you hated me and I couldn't understand why"  
"And I thought you were going to be so mad at me"  
"And I thought you two had broken up"  
Armin's comment stopped them from falling back into that conversation again  
"I'm sorry Armin. I really wanted to talk to Levi first... I'm sorry you ended caught in the middle of it, it wasn't fair on you"  
"You were scared right?"  
"I still am"  
Armin looked across to his grandpa  
"Where do we go from here?"  
The old man sighed  
"Well. Like I said when Levi moved in, Eren's staying until he graduates, he's wanted that since the beginning. So it's Eren's choice. He can keep working and doing homeschooling, the twins can keep going to day care and Levi going to school. But we need to think about after the baby is born"  
"I'd like to keep things the same, or as long as possible, but I also want to go back to school"  
"Are you going to be able to? I mean when are you due?"  
The three teens looked to grandpa   
"The start of November"  
Levi let out a low wow, Eren smiled and Armin just stared at Eren  
"I can for a while... and then I can go back"  
Levi nodded  
"And I want to get a job, even if it's my old one back..."  
"But what about school? Can you do both?"  
Levi nodded, knowing what Eren meant  
"We'll make it work"  
Levi took Eren's hand and squeezed it hard  
"When's your next appointment?"  
"We need to make one. I need to talk to my doctor about the meds I'm on and my boss wants me to get bloods done next week"  
"Well, we can get the bloods done when your cast is removed, so if we make an appointment with the doctor before then..."  
Eren nodded, understanding where his alpha was going with this  
"We also need to talk to Hanji and Erwin"  
Levi let a groan out  
"Drunk Hanji talks... a lot"  
Armin nodded  
"Yeah, but who goes to a party so early in the afternoon"  
"Hanji, and me apparently..."  
Eren giggled  
"If it counts, you looked sexy as fuck"  
"I let Hanji dress me, never again..."  
"Agreed. I'm jealous of all the girls who saw you like that"  
"They can look, but only you get to touch"  
Armin wrinkled his face  
"Grandpa, they're being gross again"  
"Yeah, but let them. It's much better when they're like this"  
"Noooo... I'm stuck here with them"  
Armin kicked his legs lightly like he was actually trying to escape. Eren slid his legs back and Armin looked to him in confusion   
"Can you please get my phone? I need to call my boss"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"He thinks he can boss me around now..."  
Eren poked his tongue out   
"Isn't that the job of the godfather?"  
"Wait... I get to be godfather of this one too?"  
"No shit"  
Armin leapt off the chair with a loud YAY!  
"His phones on the dining room table"  
Armin skipped forward and grabbed Eren's phone, handing it back to his friend. Eren winced as he read the start of Levi's messages. He unlocked his phone and opened them  
"Oh wow. You really were mad..."  
"I thought you might talk to me... if I got you mad too..."  
Eren nodded. He didn't delete the messages, but did open his contact menu, calling through to the clinic, his call redirected through to his bosses phone, but the woman didn't answer. He left a quick message and hung up. He really wanted to apologise to the woman. She deserved better than how he'd acted  
"So who knows?"  
Eren looked at Armin   
"That you're pregnant?"  
"My doctor, my boss, grandpa, Erwin, Hanji, Levi, you and Zeke"  
Levi stuffed under him at Zeke's name   
"He walked in during my appointment..."  
"That man is a menace"  
Eren nodded  
"Grandpa, I know you've only been getting parts of the Zeke saga. But there's more to it. Zeke is Grisha's son..."  
The old man nodded, Armin didn't look impressed   
"He's the one who lives in Levi's old house. We've been trying to figure him out for months, and I just can't. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and to stay away..."  
Armin was making a weird noise and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish  
"Armin?"  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"And say what? Hey guys I know we just dealt with Levi's crazed cousin, but now this guys shown up and he's my brother and I don't know what he wants..."  
Armin nodded  
"Yeah, I get it... but we're family, family is supposed to be able to tell each other anything"  
"I know, but I..."  
"You didn't worry us?"  
Eren nodded   
"You know about as much as we do now"  
"Nearly as much. He's been making subtle jabs at Eren since he started at the clinic and the roses at the clinic the other day were his doing. I get the feeling he doesn't like Eren at all"  
"But Eren is so adorable! How could anyone hate him?"  
Eren didn't answer, his attitude of late had hardly been adorable. He jumped as his phone started to ring and he hopped off Levi's lap and walked into the kitchen. His boss's voice filled his ear as he answered the call and placed the device to his ear. He could hear the concern in her voice. Quickly he apologised for today, the woman laughed and he felt himself smile. He filled her in on his talk with Levi and she was more than enthused over it all. He hung up feeling even happier. He hasn't lost his job, his boss wasn't mad, his family wasn't mad and he'd get to go back to school for a while. Once the Zeke problem was solved, things would be perfect again.

He checked his Facebook again, Zeke had seen his message, but made no reply. Eren wished he had. But forced himself to close Facebook and looked around the kitchen. Grandpa had started dinner, but just one look of it sent his stomach churning. He forced himself back to the living room  
"Eren? You look a bit pale?"  
"Sorry... no, I'm fine, I just don't think I can eat"  
Grandpa nodded and Armin took a moment before understanding  
"It took longer this time for it start didn't it?"  
"Yeah, I'm choosing to believe everything happened twice as fast last time because there were two of them"  
Armin giggled and nodded  
"I can't argue with that logic, I take it the call was from your boss?"  
"Yeah, we're all good"

Eren settled back into Levi's arms, he placed his alphas hands onto his stomach and smiled   
"You should help grandpa with dinner"  
"I can't with you on my lap, besides, we still have to bring the twins back down and organise their dinner and bath them and put them to bed"  
"Now, now, it's not Eren's fault he's so lazy"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"I can't wait to get this stupid cast off"  
Grandpa soon settled everything   
"Levi and Armin, you can get the twins. Eren, why don't you clean your room and I'll finish dinner"  
"I already cleaned the mess I made up earlier"  
Armin gaped at Levi   
"Traitor, we are supposed to be messy! We're men!"  
"Well, you aren't the one engaged to Eren, and Eren likes having a clean room. What my omega wants, he gets"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"Well I did say I wanted more children..."  
"Yep, I remember"  
Eren stood and held his hand out, pulling Levi up from the sofa, Levi picked him up and spun him again, Eren giggled, and Levi placed him back on his feet  
"Guys! Stop it!"  
Eren sunk down on the sofa, as Armin and Levi left to grab the twins  
"I'm relieved you two talked. Levi seems really happy, so do you"  
"I'm... better... but I think I want to make another appointment with my counsellor. It's hard to keep up with what's going on in my head and even though I'm happy right now, I don't know if I will be later"  
Grandpa nodded  
"We should get one of those big wall calendars for in here, it'll make keeping track of all these things easier"  
"Yeah, I'll get Levi to help me chose one later... thank you for today... and yesterday and everything"  
Grandpa nodded and offered him a smile.

*  
The following week came before Eren knew what hit him. He'd had his cast removed and his bloods done. He'd booked a follow up appointment with his doctor, but hadn't been able to get in until Wednesday week and he'd made an appointment with his counsellor.

*  
Levi had talked to Hanji, his friend hadn't told any one, but that was thanks to Erwin's intervention. Both teens were worried for him, Hanji lectured him about "how could they be so irresponsible" and Levi had set her straight before hanging up on her. 

*  
Eren got all his results back the following week, his medications had been adjusted, but more importantly his baby was fine. After talking things through with Levi, they'd decided not to tell their school friends just yet. Jean would just be a loud mouth and Sasha would be hounding for a baby shower, purely for the food.

After sitting down and talking to Eren alone, Grandpa had made the decision, he'd called Eren's boss and asked for a meeting between her, him and Zeke. The woman seemed confused and assured him if Zeke was bullying Eren at work, she wasn't going to stand for it. Grandpa had still pushed for the meeting and the woman had agreed.   
She was angered as the old man explained that Zeke was actually Eren's brother, she couldn't believe it and wouldn't have believed it if Zeke hadn't confirmed. He agreed to leave Eren in peace, provided his younger brother would sit and talk to him, one on one.

And so this bring us to the current meeting.


	40. 40

Eren watched as Zeke sipped his coffee. He had no idea what to do or say, the two of them were alone in a small diner a few blocks away from the clinic.   
Eren looked down at this own drink, he stabbed at the ice in his juice and sighed. He'd wished grandpa hadn't organised this meeting, or that Levi was by his side. Levi would know what to do. Levi would know what to say  
"You're not eating?"  
Zeke gestured to the basket of wedges that lay in the middle of the table and Eren shook his head  
"I have problems with food"  
Mentally he kicked himself. Smooth Eren, smooth  
"Can I ask why?"  
"I thought you knew?"  
Zeke placed his coffee back down and looked out the window  
"Carla?"  
"You have no right to say her name"  
Awkward silence fell between them again. Eren went to slide from his chair   
"Wait. Just... I just don't know what to say"  
"How about the truth. Why are you really here Zeke. Why now?"  
"Because after everything that happened with Mikasa, I had to meet you... my younger brother..."  
"You mean the one you blame for Grisha's death?"  
"I won't deny that. I've spent years of my life hating your family. Your mother took away my father, he ripped my family apart and I wanted to know why"  
"And did you find you're answer?"  
Zeke shook his head and looked back to Eren   
"No. I didn't"  
"For someone who hated our father so much, you chose the same profession"  
"I chose this for my mother. She couldn't have anymore children and I wanted to understand why"  
Eren fell silent  
"You're pregnant again aren't you?"  
"I don't see what it had to do with you"  
"And I don't see how you can put so much faith in that alpha of yours"  
"Because he has faith in me"  
Eren's phone vibrated, but he ignored it, looking straight into Zeke's eyes  
"Is that him now?"  
"Probably, he didn't want me coming alone"  
"So he's possessive"  
"He's no more possessive of me than I am of him"  
Zeke snorted and shook his head  
"Levi is not Grisha"  
"You can't predict the future Eren, my mother thought Grisha would never leave"  
Eren stood and shook his head  
"This was a mistake. Zeke, we might be brothers, but I doubt we'll ever see eye to eye. Levi is my alpha, and I'm his omega. Next year we are getting married. I would appreciate it if you stayed out of our business"  
"I'm already in your business, more than you know"  
Eren rolled his eyes and snapped  
"Well no one asked you to be. It's my life and I have a family who loves me. I don't need you, I don't need your worry and if you want to blame me for Grisha's death, go right ahead. I already myself for it"  
Eren stormed through the room, he could feel people staring at him, he supposed he maybe shouldn't have yelled at Zeke. Upon exiting the diner a wave of nausea hit and he ducked around the side of the building, wincing as he wretched and the smell of vomit filled his nose  
"Eren?"  
Great. Zeke had fucking followed him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned to face his brother, the man was holding his phone out towards him and Eren felt like an even bigger fool, he hadn't realised he'd left it behind. He took his phone from his brother and slid it into his pocket  
"Go home Zeke. Go home and move on"  
He stepped forward to push past the man but Zeke grabbed his arm, Levi was parked just down the road and Eren needed to see him...  
"Eren, just... take care of yourself?"  
"Zeke, I'm not your problem. Im just a stranger tied to you by blood"  
He shook his arm free of Zeke and walked towards where Levi was waiting. His alpha was leaning against the car and jogged over to meet Eren as he walked. He went to take Eren's hand, but Eren pulled it away, he offered a sad smile  
"Let me clean my hands first..."  
Levi nodded and walked silently next to Eren. He opened the car door for him and Eren took the pack of baby wipes out the glove box, before pulling out a wipe, he scrubbed the back of his hand until he was happy it was clean and grabbed another wipe to wipe around his mouth, he threw both into the footwell in disgust  
"That good hey?"  
"You could say that..."

Eren let out a sigh and sank down onto the passenger seat, Levi squatted down across from him  
"It was a complete waste of time. Zeke says he wanted to know why Grisha left... and then tried to imply you'd leave me like Grisha left his mum... so I snapped and yelled at him..."  
Levi nodded   
"I can go back and punch him if you want?"  
"Well he did bring me out my phone... I must have left it on the table, so not tonight"  
Levi smiled, Eren was trying to be brave, but he could feel there was more to the conversation  
"What else did he say?"  
"He blamed... blames... me for dads death, that's why I yelled at him. I told him that he might as well because I already blame myself"  
Levi nodded, he'd thought Eren had begun to move past that, but the last few weeks had highlighted the fact he clearly hadn't  
"What do you say we go for a drive or something? Or we can go home?"  
"I don't want to go home... grandpa will want to know how it went"  
"Alright"  
Levi stood and closed the door for Eren before heading around and getting in on the drivers side. He had no real idea where he wanted to go, so decided to drive to the park where they'd taken the twins. 

*  
Eren exited the car as soon as they parked, he walked over to the nearest bench and sat, promptly leaning forward and resting his face in his hands. Levi followed behind, before taking a seat next to his omega and pulling Eren into his lap. Eren sighed, he didn't know where to start, he didn't particularly want to talk about it, instead he was brooding over the feeling that he'd let his grandpa down. His meeting with Zeke was hardly a meeting, he'd let his feelings get in the way and now he was kicking himself for it.

Levi ran his hand in and down Eren's back while pressing kisses to his temple, Eren was suffering again, he wished his omega would rely on him more, instead of bottling it up, or only telling him half of what was going on.  
They sat in silence until Eren was ready  
"I shouldn't have yelled at him"  
Levi couldn't help but laugh a little. He'd built up some great big thing in his head... but Eren was only worried about yelling?  
"Don't laugh..."  
Levi nodded and bit his lip to prevent any further laughter from falling from his lips  
"Everyone was staring... and then I left my phone behind... if I was him, I don't think I would have returned it"  
"Eren, you would have... you're a good person, remember?"  
"But it was so embarrassing. His coffee made me want to vomit the moment he brought it over and then I just lost it at him... I had no idea what to say, I kept wishing you were there with me. You always know what to say"  
Levi snorted before pressing another kiss to Eren's temple  
"I probably would have punched him"  
"I wanted to... first thing he said was "you're not eating?", no... I'm not, but thanks for pointing that out, and then, dumb arse me goes "I have trouble with food...", why can't I keep my damn mouth shut!"  
Levi readjusted Eren in his lap, so Eren's head now rested against his chest   
"You were just nervous... besides, if he really wanted to know, it's in your file right"  
"That's besides the point. And. He already knew, I told him to stay out of my business, but he says he's already part of it..."  
"You can't help that's he's crazy..."  
"I know, but this means he'll leave be alone at work now... right?"  
"Well, it depends, you met with him... but you said you didn't really talk, so..."  
"I might have talked if he wasn't such an arse..."  
Levi laughed and rocked Eren   
"You are so fucking precious"  
Eren let out frustrated whine  
"I feel like I've let grandpa down too... he went into battle for me... and I ran away"  
"No, you made an attempt, besides, you could have always opened a can of hormonal omega on his arse"  
"What, sit there and yell at him and then burst into tears?"  
"Mhmm... you've done that one before"  
The lovers fell quiet again and Eren snuggled against Levi for warmth, the night air was starting to seep through his clothes, but he didn't want to go home yet.

"Eren?"  
Eren stretched and snuggled back into Levi, his alpha had one arm around his waist, preventing his fall  
"Levi?"  
"Do you want to meet with him again? Would you... if I went with you?"  
"No... maybe... I don't know... I don't know what to say to him... he's already stalked the fuck out my past, he knows what Carla was like... and about Mikasa... and you... and our kids"  
"Well, you could ask him about himself? About why he took so long to talk to you..."  
"He said that after what happened with Mikasa, he had to meet his younger brother... the one he blames for..."  
"Maybe there's more to it? That was months ago now..."  
Eren sighed  
"You do know he's been around for months right?"  
Levi rolled his eyes   
"You know what I mean"  
"I don't feel like I know much of anything anymore..."  
"Well, as long as you know that I love you, and grandpa loves you and Armin loves you and the twins love you and the little one inside you loves you, then that's all you really need"  
Levi rubbed Eren's stomach lightly and the omega shook his head  
"I don't think he loves me that much, he didn't even tell me he was there"  
"He?"  
Eren nodded   
"I'm sure it's a boy..."  
"Are we going to place bets?"  
"I don't know... I feel like I have insider information"  
Levi laughed   
"You're such a dork"  
"Yep, a soon to be fat, hormonal dork"  
"Mhmm, with that sexy pregnant belly of yours"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"You only say that because you're not the one who has to go through it all..."  
"True, but you aren't going through it alone"  
Eren hummed and shifted off Levi's lap  
"We should go back"  
"Probably... but I don't nearly get enough time alone with you"  
"That's what happens when you have kids... and work and school and Armin and grandpa... it's a conspiracy"  
"A conspiracy to keep me away from that arse of yours"  
"It's a bit late to be worrying about that..."  
"I always worry about your arse"  
Eren shook his head and began walking away, mumbling under his breath about how much of a dork Levi was. 

Levi jogged the few steps, and caught from behind, pulling him close and he ground against his omega  
"Levi... down boy"  
Levi kissed the back of Eren's neck and slid his hands slowly down   
"Stooooop! You'll make me slick"  
"But you're so adorable, I just want to keep touching you"  
Eren's breath hitched as Levi slid his hands over his crotch, he moaned as Levi ran his tongue up his neck and lightly bit his earlobe, he could feel himself starting to slick and he wanted more  
"Levi... stop teasing... we can't... we're in the park"  
"And there's no one here... besides, it's an alphas job to comfort his omega..."  
"So feeling me up in public is comforting me"  
"Well it's comforting me..."  
Eren snorted, he turned in Levi's hold, before raising his hands to cup Levi's face  
"Kiss me and I might let you continue later"  
Levi shook his head  
"No deal. How about I kiss you... and continue now"  
"Levi... people might see..."  
"Let them watch, they'll never be with someone as amazing as you"  
Eren blushed, he looked to the left and then to the right, a large tree was a few metres to the left and he stepped back and grabbed Levi's hand pulling him over  
"Why Eren, have you seen the error of your ways?"  
Eren turned around and placed his hands against the tree, sticking his arse out  
"Maybe... but I'm going to blame pregnancy hormones..."  
Levi nodded, pretending to take his omegas words seriously. He came up behind Eren and ran his hands up Eren's back and then back down along his sides, before slipping his hands to the button and fly on Eren's pants. He soon had his loves pants down around his knees, he smirked at the smell of slick, Eren was way more into this than he'd thought.   
Levi knelt down behind Eren, and began lapping and sucking at the slick entrance, he slid his hands up and down Eren's thighs, the night air left Eren's skin cold to the touch, and out concern, he forced his mouth away for the delicious slick  
"We can stop... if you want"  
Eren let out a whine  
"Don't you dare"  
Levi stood and slipped his own jeans down, he rubbed his erection along by Eren's arse crack, coating himself in slick, before pushing in, Eren head snapped back and he let out a loud moan, the alpha rocked gently, enjoying the fact that it was a slow torture for his mate. The way Eren moaned and moved told him he didn't want slow, but Levi wanted to savour this moment. He kept his rhythm slow, and would have done so if Eren hadn't moved and forced him to slide out   
"What the hell?"  
Levi looked at Eren, the omega settled back into the same position and Levi eyed him  
"Either you fuck me harder, or you don't touch me at all"  
Levi snorted and lined himself back up, thrusting in hard and beginning to pound into Eren's perfect arse. All he could hear was Eren's moans, all he could smell was Eren, he snarled as he knotted, catching on Eren's insides, and the omega came hard, his knees giving out and his hands slipped against the tree, the pair fell forward, Levi had one arm out, bracing them and one arm around Eren's waist, holding the omega so his knot wouldn't pull  
"Better?"  
"Mhmm... but no more public sex... and no more teasing me..."  
"I don't know, you seemed pretty into it and you look so good, caught on my knot"  
"And it feels pretty good being caught on it, but I think I like it better when there's a door to close..."  
"I can work with that"  
Eren rolled his eyes and yelped when Levi shifted, his knot pressing harder against his prostate. Neither teen talked until Levi could finally slide out. He pulled Eren's pants back up and redressed him, before pulling his own pants up. Eren looked shaky on his feet, so Levi picked him up and carried him the short distance back to the car. He lowered Eren inside and smiled down at him  
"Levi, come down here for a minute"  
Levi nodded and leant down so they were face to face, Eren raised his hand and gently cupped Levi's face, he pressed a deep kiss on his alphas lips  
"I love you"  
Levi pulled back smiling   
"I know, and I love you"  
Levi backed away and closed Eren's door, he jogged around the front of the car and got in, smiling happily at his mate.

*  
Levi stopped by the shop on the way home, Eren sent him in for cake and chocolate. Levi hummed as he walked the isles, neither teen had had dinner and he didn't feel like a real meal, he grabbed some more snacks and headed towards the register. He sighed in frustration, only one checkout was open, he joined the line and pulled his phone out, sending grandpa a text to say they'd be home soon. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stepped forward, behind him, someone joined the line and the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up, he acted like he was passing the basket handle from one hand to the other, swing it lightly as an excuse to check behind him  
"Hi Levi"  
"Zeke"  
Levi stood straighter and faced forward, trying to ignore the wanker behind him  
"Shopping for Eren?"  
"Maybe"  
Zeke sighed and Levi stepped forward again, praying the woman in front of him would get her shit together and hurry up  
"Look, I don't know what Eren told you, but I do care about him"  
"Enough to blame him for his fathers death, yeah, real caring"  
"Our fathers death had nothing to do with you. Oh wait, yes it does, it was your psychopathic sister that butchered him"  
Levi ground his teeth together. He wasn't taking the bait  
"Strike a nerve did I?"  
Levi finally unloaded the basket, before placing it in the pile of others  
"You don't even have a job do you? When you were living with Kenny you did... but now you live off Eren's wages don't you? He says you're different, you aren't going to leave, you should leave now, before you hurt him even further"  
Levi paid for his purchases and turned to face Zeke  
"Zeke, you're pathetic. You've never loved anyone have you. Eren is my world, I can't picture not waking up to him every morning. So stop with you're bullshit"  
"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave, you're bothering the customers"  
Levi nodded and smiled at the older man who had appeared, Zeke on the other hand threw his hands up  
"I don't see any other customers. Besides, this alpha here got my slut brother preg..."  
What ever Zeke had planned to say next, was cut off by Levi's right hook. The woman behind the register let out a small cry  
"You will not talk about Eren like that. Ever!"  
Levi turned and walked away. Zeke had caused this mess, and Zeke could deal with it. He stalked back to the car.

Eren's good mood evaporated the moment Levi got in the car, he could smell the anger rolling off his alpha and flinched away, he didn't even realise he'd done it. He watched as Levi opened and closed his right hand, the shopping sitting temporarily forgotten in Levi's lap  
"L-Levi?"  
The alpha jumped guiltily and sighed  
"I think I just fucked up"  
Levi lifted the bag of shopping from his lap and placed it in Eren's lap, the smell of the omegas distress was mingling with his own angry scent  
"Hey... Eren... I'm sorry, it's alright, you don't need to be upset"  
Eren nodded  
"What happened?"  
Levi shook his head and let out a groan  
"Zeke. He tried to talk to me and I snapped... I may have slightly punched him in the face"  
Eren gaped at his alpha before smiling  
"I want to say "you shouldn't have done that"... buuuut he probably deserved it"  
"He did, we should head home, before he comes out"  
Eren hummed and dug out his piece of cake, he smiled, it looked so damn good, Levi pulled out the parking lot.  
"You're not going to wait?"  
"Nope, I'm starving... I blame your son"  
"Daughter..."  
Eren moaned as he bit into the thick slab of cake  
"Sooo good"  
Levi laughed, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to change  
"You're taking this better than I thought you would"  
"M'm sti-fm pisth..."  
Eren swallowed  
"But he had it coming. We don't have to talk to him again... right?"  
"I don't, but you have to work with him"  
Eren giggled  
"What is it brat?"  
"He's gonna go to work tomorrow and his face is gonna be bruised"  
"Do we think he's going to play the sympathy card? Or the tripped and fell card?"  
"I can picture it now "I was just standing there and some teenager punched me in the face, I did nothing""  
Levi nodded, he pulled into the driveway and parked, Eren stuffed the last of the cake in his mouth.

*  
Grandpa frowned, while Armin pissrd himself laughing  
"I don't think it's that funny Armin, Levi, you probably shouldn't have done that, and Eren, I'm sorry it didn't work out, I was hoping you two would be able to get answers"  
Eren shrugged and bounced Reni on his knee. Both boys were over tired, but Eren wanted cuddles, he was so happy his cast was off and he could hold both boys properly again, he'd even missed bath time. He'd made a silent vow not to break another bone ever again  
"I guess I'll find out how bad it is tomorrow"  
"I want photos!"  
Grandpa slapped Armin upside the head, the blonde yelped  
"Alright already!"  
"You boys should probably head to bed, it's late and you've got school tomorrow"  
Armin sighed  
"I don't think I can sleep, I can't stop picturing it"  
Levi shook his head  
"Whatever you've got happening in your head, I guarantee it's far more dramatic than what really happened"  
Levi stood and took Reni from Eren's lap, his omega snuggled Viren closer, yawning as he did  
"Bed sounds like a good idea, we should get these princes to bed before they turn into pumpkins"  
Eren stood and Viren grizzled, clearly sleepily, but not wanting to miss the action. The two teens bid the others goodnight and headed upstairs, they bathed the twins together, Eren playfully splashing Levi and the alpha swore to take his revenge. He held out until their sons were settled down for the night.

Levi pulled Eren back into the bathroom, the pair slipped slightly on the wet floor and there was a tiny moment of panic, but that soon passed, Levi picked Eren up and placed him on the bathroom counter, he tickled Eren's sides and Eren giggled until he was begging for mercy, a huge smile was on his face and his eyes were sparkling  
"Fuck brat, you have no idea how beautiful you are..."  
"Nope, but you keep trying to tell me I am..."  
Eren spread his legs so Levi could stand between them, he smiled as Levi kissed him, his hands slid up his alphas shirt, enjoying the feel of the soft taunt skin  
"I kissed you, so I get to continue from earlier right?"  
"As long as you don't torture me again..."  
"Admit it, it was a pretty nice form of torture"  
"Maybe... or maybe you should remind me about the bit that came after..."  
"We both came after..."  
Eren groaned at Levi's bad joke, and his alpha started kissing and licking his neck, stopping to nip and suck, loving the marks of possession he was leaving. Eren's hands fiddled with the top of his pants, he was starting to slick and his erection was rubbing against the silk of his boxers, he wanted Levi to hurry up, and took matters into his own hands, he slid his hands under the elastic waist band, jerking himself off as Levi devoured his neck, his moans and pants filled the air and Levi growled   
"I need you. Come back down here brat"  
Eren slid his hands from his boxers and Levi pulled him off the counter and stripped his shirt off, promptly latching onto his nipples, sucking one into a peak while playing with the other, Eren whined, his erection growing painful, he pulled on Levi's belt and his alpha let out a low laugh  
"Alright my little omega, I've got you"  
Levi broke the contact and Eren shivered at the loss. He stripped his pants as Levi stripped down, his alpha was just as aroused, and Eren heart skipped a beat  
"Turn around for me... I want you to watch me"  
Eren smiled as he turned, placing his hands against the counter as he spread his legs, Levi ground up against him and Eren moaned  
"No teasing alpha"  
Levi nodded, he lined up and pushed in with a snarl, he wanted to punch Zeke all over again, this side of Eren was only for him. No one would ever see it... he would tear to shreds anyone who tried.   
Levi smirked as he caught Eren's eye in the mirror, the two locked gazes as Levi built up a rhythm and the room filled with the sound of slick skin hitting skin, Eren's slick ran down his thighs, and egged Levi on. Eren came, semen dribbled down the front of the cabinet, still Levi thrust in, over and over, until he finally came and knotted them, he then pulled Eren up against him, his hands resting on the tiny baby bump, and he pressed kisses to Eren's shoulder  
"Mine. Only mine"  
Levi snarled and Eren nodded  
"Yours. Always yours"

*  
Armin giggled as he walked him with Levi. Sasha's bad art had truly outshine their own poor attempts, they were supposed to be making clay models and even though she insisted it was a horse, everyone agreed it looked like a potato with legs. The blonde teen couldn't wait to show Eren all the photos he'd taken of it.  
His ears pricked as he heard a car coming up behind him, he frowned at the way it seemed to be getting louder and looked back  
"Levi!"  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion, Armin shoved Levi sideways and had fallen backwards, but his friend was still clipped by the corner of the car, blood smeared down the clean white picket fence and Armin scrambled towards his unconscious friend. He looked at the black car, the tint was too dark and he couldn't see inside, but the driver didn't even get out, he reversed away from where Levi lay and took off, disappearing around the corner.

Armin pulled his phone out, he had to squint because the screen had shattered, but he called for an ambulance, trying to keep his calm as he followed the operators instructions. Levi was breathing, but that's all Armin could tell. He looked past his friend to the red blood on the fence and let out a sob. He felt so helpless.

The police arrived just after the ambulance and Armin was once again explaining what happened, he couldn't process the things he was being asked, his thoughts had shifted. How was he supposed to tell Eren? At some point he must have told them he lived just down the street, as before he realised what was going on, he was sitting in the living room and once again explaining what happened. He looked around for the twins before remembering they were at daycare... that was good... they shouldn't have to listen...   
the police asked if Armin could think of anyone with a grudge towards Levi, honestly his only thought was Mikasa, but given she's locked up, he shook his head. He answers a few more questions before the officer left, the man relayed the name of the hospital Levi had been transferred to as he walked out the front door. Grandpa thanked him and sighed, there were arrangements to be made. Eren needed to be notified, and the twins picked up.

*  
Eren hummed as he slid the last patient file away, work had been good, Zeke had left by the time he'd arrived and Annie was more than happy to speculate over Zeke's blackeye, the man had refused to tell her what happened. Even the patients coming and going had picked up on the mood. Eren smiled as he felt a flutter through his stomach, his child was definitely trying to make up for being silent for so long. He kept one hand against his stomach as he went back to working on the computer, it was a little after 3, which meant 2 more hours and Levi and the twins would be there. He beamed up at the latest patient to arrive, the woman had been in a few times by now, and Eren asked how she was going, she invited him to feel her baby kicking, he stood and leant over the desk, ignoring the wave of dizziness that struck, he smiled up at her and his hand rested on her belly, her baby was kicking relentlessly and he forced himself not to place his hand back on his own bump. He stood back and smiled, the woman took a seat and Eren went to as well, only it didn't quiet happen. The office phone rang and he grabbed it without thinking. Armin's voice came through, and his heart stopped. He wasn't even conscious as the ground rushed up to meet him.

The woman Eren had just been talking to rushed to the counter, she called his name and got no reply. She didn't want to intrude on another patients appointment, but wasn't sure what else to do. Nervously she walked down to the examination room and gently knocked on the door, waiting for the doctor to answer, the obstetrician was clearly confused when she did. Quickly she filled the doctor in on what had happened and Eren's boss closed the door behind her, before rushing to the omegas side. 

Without thinking, she placed the work phone back in its cradle, clearing the space around Eren, to give herself space to work. The omegas pulse was slow and he was deathly pale, though, she was sure he'd only fainted, but given he'd had complications with his last pregnancy, she wasn't taking any chances. On the desk about her, the work phone started to ring again. She took a deep breath, she smiled at her patient, telling the woman he'd nearly fainted. The woman smiled in relief, commenting how the teen had scared the hell out of her. The phone kept ringing so the obstetrician picked up, she answered as professionally as she could, surprised when Armin started asking for Eren, she could tell something was very wrong and knelt back down, cupping Eren's face as Armin filled her in on Levi's accident. She didn't want to add to the teens worries, but this was a severe shock for Eren, and Eren+shock+pregnant=not good. She asked for the hospital name, and then told Armin that Eren had collapsed and she was going to call an ambulance to take him there. Armin began to hyperventilate, and the woman pulled out her own phone, calling for an ambulance.

She turned her attention to Armin, talking to him until he calmed, he finally hung up and a few minutes later the ambulance arrived. She talked fast and filled the paramedics in on Eren's condition, explaining he was 14 weeks pregnant and he'd collapsed after hearing his alpha was in an accident. Eren was soon taken away from the clinic. The woman felt like she'd aged 20 years in the last 10 minutes. She apologised to the waiting client, before remembering she had one waiting for her still in the examination room. She shook her head and forced herself to regain her composure, and headed back to her original patient.

*  
Eren woke up in hospital, completely confused. The nurse taking his vitals rushed to calm him, but he wasn't having it. He struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain in his abdomen, he couldn't calm down, not until he saw Levi  
"Mr Yeager, if you don't calm down, I'm going to be forced to sedate you"  
Eren blinked at her, that was not happening  
"I need to find my alpha... he was brought in"  
The woman sighed  
"Right now you need to rest, your blood pressure had gone sky high and that's not good for you or your baby"  
"My blood pressures sky high because my alpha was in an accident and I don't know how he is. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to find out, even if I have to get up find him myself"  
The woman sighed again, clearly not impressed   
"If you tell me his name, I'll go find out what I can. But I'm not doing that until you promise not to move from this spot"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"You promise?"  
"I do. His names Levi Ackerman..."  
The nurse nodded and Eren laid back down, raising his hands like he was surrendering  
"Alright. I'll be back, but if you move..."  
She let the sentence fall and Eren didn't reply. A few seconds later, he heard the squeak of her shoes as she walked away.  
He talked quietly to his child, begging him to calm, he was finally feeling positive about this pregnancy, he couldn't lose Levi and this baby. Tears welled at the thought of Levi. He had no idea what had happened, his mind picturing the worst. He closed his eyes only to have them fly open again, images of Levi laying in a bloody mess like his mother, flashed in his mind. He let out a small whimper and tears started running down his face faster. He ignored the wires on his chest and curled into a ball, he was terrified, he couldn't do this alone.

The nurse returned to find him like that, she guided him onto his back, Eren's eyes were pleading for answers  
"I'm not technically supposed to tell you because you're not his next of kin. But he is listed as your alpha in your medical files. Levi arrived shortly before you did. He's currently in X-ray at the moment, but still unconscious, so I can't give you anymore details"  
Eren nodded, trying to curl up again  
"I know it's not much, but at least he isn't in surgery..."  
Eren knew the woman was only trying to help, but she really wasn't succeeding. An X-ray could mean anything, hell he could be having an X-ray before surgery... he let out a choked sob, some machine next to his let out a beep and he jumped   
"Eren, I need you to calm down, come on, nice deep breaths for me"  
He tried to synchronise his breathing as the nurse breathed in and out, but he couldn't stop all the what ifs  
"Eren, do you want a mild sedative? Your baby isn't too happy at the moment, all this stress affects your little one too you know"  
"It... it won't knock me out right...? I need to be there when Levi comes back..."  
"No, it'll help you calm down and I'll see if I can get him moved into the bay next to you, it might be a bit of a wait though"  
"Please... I... I can't lose them..."  
"Eren, you're not going to. It's our job to make sure it doesn't happen"  
Eren nodded and watched the woman prepare the dose  
"This will take a couple of minutes to kick in, but then you should feel much better"

Eren's breathing finally started to settle, the nurse at his side smiled and patted his arm  
"I'll come back when I know something more"  
"Thank you..."

*  
Armin paced in the waiting room, they'd been waiting a good half hour as it was and both twins were angry. Angry, crying and screaming. People in the waiting room kept shooting Armin dirty looks as he walked back and forth, a twin on each hip, as he tried to calm them. He'd already lost a handful of hair and with how Viren was pulling, he'd soon be losing another. Grandpa had told him to sit down, but he couldn't, he couldn't when both his friends were behind the stupid white doors that stood there mocking him. He glared at them, begging them to open, he'd never been this anxious or angry in his life, it was worse than when Eren was in labour and he had to wait for news.

"Family for Eren Yeager?"  
Armin spun round, striding towards the door without looking back, he could hear the collective sigh of relief in the waiting room, but it wasn't his fault the boys wouldn't calm.   
Grandpa placed his hand on Armin's shoulder, the pair followed the young nurse through to a curtained off bed  
"How is he?"  
"We've given him a mild sedative, he was quite agitated over his alpha, his heart rate was sky high and his baby was becoming distressed. We're monitoring them both carefully, but I'm sure once he knows what's going on with his alpha, he'll settle and things will be fine"  
Grandpa nodded and thanked the nurse, the woman smiled and gestured to the bed, both Arlerts continued to Eren's beside. 

Eren struggled to sit up, his body felt really relaxed and Grandpa had to help him, he smiled as he reached out for his sons, both boys had finally fallen silent and Armin sat them on the bed, Eren pulled Reni over and Armin lifted Viren back up, carrying him to Eren's other side. The two twins clung onto their father, exhausted from their screaming, the two boys soon fell asleep. It was only then that Eren looked Armin in the face  
"What happened?"  
Armin sunk down on the edge of Eren's bed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting out a weird half sob/gasp thing, but forced himself  
"Someone... someone ran him down... and then... they took off"  
Armin started to cry and Eren was right there with him, his eyes were wide as he stared at his friend  
"It was so scary Eren... I heard the car and I pushed him... but he still got clipped... I'm so sorry..."  
Eren shook his head quickly, trying to reach for Armin's hand, his friend seemed too scared to take it, but finally did, Eren tugged on Armin's arm, pulling his friend down against his chest, it was awkward, but both teens needed the comfort  
"Thank you"  
"But... he still got hit..."  
"And it could have been worse, but you thought fast, you were really brave..."  
Armin sniffled and shook his head   
"I don't know how Levi is... Eren... what if..."  
"Stop it... I can't... I can't lose both of them... so don't go there..."  
"Eren's right Armin. Levi's an alpha, his body's built to take a beating, and he'd tough as old boots"  
"The nurse said he was in X-ray before... she said she was going to get him moved into the bay next door..."  
"When I asked in reception, they said the same thing"  
"So... all we can do is wait...?"  
Armin looked up at Eren and Eren nodded, he didn't want to push his friend away, but his stomach was starting to hurt again, he knew he was panicking over the fact Levi was intentionally run down. He winced and shifted, Armin didn't miss it, he moved off of Eren's chest  
"Eren?"  
"I'm fine... little one isn't happy with me..."  
Armin's tears started again and Eren took his hand again  
"Hey, it's alright... he's a fighter, I felt him moving today"  
Armin's eyes widened, his hand went to Eren stomach  
"It's not like the twins, it's all very small movements, but it took his long enough to say hi"  
"So it's a boy?"  
"Levi says it's a girl, but I feel like it's a boy..."  
"A girl would be cute, a little mini Eren"  
"Nooo... I wouldn't know how to raise a girl... I'll take another mini Levi"  
Armin scrunched his nose  
"Nooo, a mini Eren! Reni and Viren are already hard enough to tell apart, imagine a third when they get older"  
"I could live with that, but honestly, I don't care, as long as their healthy, that's all that matters"  
Eren's eyes went wide and Armin turned to look in the same direction, a bed was being wheeled towards them  
"Levi..."  
Eren could smell the blood and the pain rolling off his fiancé. His whole body tensed and he struggled to sit up, both boys didn't stir  
"Eren, calm down, come on, let them do their jobs, then we'll help you to him..."  
Eren nodded, but didn't move, he watched things happening around Levi. He could see his lovers face was bruised, and a bandage was wrapped around his head  
"Eren, don't watch"  
Grandpa stepped into Eren's view, still Eren stared forward, like he hadn't realised the man was there.

Finally the medical staff moved away and the same nurse as before came to speak to them  
"Alright, so here's what we know. He's very lucky, the only injuries he has is a couple of cracked ribs and a nasty gash to his left shoulder, there's no signs of internal bleeding, buuuut, he is still unconscious, we won't be able to tell more until he can talk to us. We all know that head injuries can be a little iffy... his vitals are good, and we're confident he'll wake soon"  
The woman smiled, but Eren felt hollow. He was relieved that Levi's body was alright, but scared that Levi wasn't awake... again the "what ifs" ran through his head  
"I'm going to take the leads off your chest, let you see him for yourself, but you get 5 minutes and then you're back on this bed"  
Eren nodded quickly, and stayed still as the woman unhooked him. Armin lifted Reni out the way and Eren slid to the edge of the bed, grandpa moved into support him the few feet to Levi's side and the nurse dropped the side rail so Eren could sit there.

The alpha was a mess of bruises and scrapes, his face was pale, but his chest rose and fell steadily. Eren took Levi's hand as if it would crumble to dust, he gently squeezed as whispered to his alpha that he was here, by his side. To see Levi without his ring on hurt  
"What happened to his things?"  
"They'll be at the nurses station, i'll bring them over once you're back in bed. He really is lucky, things could have been much worse"  
Eren nodded, he didn't want to think about the "much worse" side of things. He bit down on his lip, he wanted to scream at his alpha to open his eyes, to tell him he was alright, that everything was going to be alright. But all he could do was wait. He moved Levi's hand to his stomach, placing it against the swell, the pain began to lessen, like their child knew his daddy was right there. He couldn't believe that after all the shit they'd gone through to make it this far, someone would try take it all away. Did they really deserve this pain? He'd give anything to trade places with his alpha. Levi was everything he wasn't. Levi was strong, Levi knew how to face his demons and knew how to move forward... where as Eren mind seemed determined to remind him of the past  
"I'm sorry Eren, your 5 minutes are up"  
Eren nodded, but he couldn't let go of Levi's hand, grandpa had to slide Eren's free and the loss of contact physically hurt. The old man helped Eren back across to his own bed, the omega sat still while everything was reconnected. The nurse checked the machines and smiled  
"It looks like your little one has settled right down, they must know daddy is right there"  
Eren nodded, relieved he wasn't an idiot for thinking the same thing. 

Armin laid Reni back beside him and Eren kissed the top of the boys head.


	41. 41

The night wore on and Eren began to grow agitated again. With each passing second, he feared more and more that Levi wouldn't wake up. Armin and Grandpa tried their best to distract him... but given they were also concerned, it didn't really work, eventually they both fell silent and Eren curled up around his two sons, for the first time since their birth, the fact that they looked so much like Levi hurt, what would he do if he lost his alpha. He wondered if Levi had felt like this every time he'd ended up in hospital. Silent tears began to fall again and both boys roused, neither seemed to happy to find Eren distressed  
"Eren? What do you want us to do?"  
Eren blinked up at Armin. His friend had been through so much today  
"Go home, the boys are hungry..."  
Armin shook his head  
"What about you?"  
"I'm not leaving Levi..."  
"That's not what I meant"  
"I know... but it's not like I'm not in the right place if something happens..."  
Armin winced at his words, but still gathered Viren up onto his hip  
"Are you sure?"  
Eren nodded  
"If anything happens, they'll call you anyway, grandpa is Levi's emergency contact..."  
"I don't want to leave... not until he wakes up"  
Grandpa placed his hand on Armin's shoulder, he didn't want to leave either, but the twins were too young to understand and like Eren said, they were probably hungry and tired  
"Armin, the hospital will call, but I want to see what they say about Eren first. It's no good us leaving if they intent to discharge him"  
Armin nodded and looked around for the nurse from earlier, when he couldn't find her grandpa went to check in with the station, leaving the two teens alone  
"Armin, can you do me a favour?"  
"Anything"  
"Can you carry Viren to Levi... I want Levi to know his boys are waiting for him..."  
Armin nodded and carried Viren to Levi's side. He sat the small boy on the leg and Viren tugged at Levi's hand, obviously asking for attention, the blonde teen began to tear up and quickly picked the boy back up  
"They're going to keep Eren in, at least until Levi's awake"  
Eren let out a sigh of relief  
"Alright, that means it's just up to Levi to get his act together now"  
He tried to offer his family a small smile, but had the feeling he failed  
"The nurse said she'll bring Levi's and your things over to you shortly, she was called away by some emergency, so call me if anything changes..."  
Grandpa came back to Eren's side, Eren hugged both him and Reni, before doing the same with Viren and Armin. He waved goodbye sadly, before curling up again, laying on his side so he was facing Levi. He jumped when the nurse finally reappeared and handed him the two plastic bags with their things inside. Eren ignored the bloodied shirt in Levi's bag, his fingers desperately searched out the alphas engagement ring and he clutched it tight. Praying that Levi would wake up soon. The machine nearest his bed started to beep and the nurse came jogging in, fiddling with it for a second and the noise stopped  
"Eren, the sedative I gave you earlier is beginning to wear off. You're baby is doing fine, but you not so much. I really want you to try get some sleep, Levi's not going to be moved anywhere, and I promise to wake you if he wakes, but your exhausted and combined with being pregnant, your body's all over the place"  
Eren nodded slowly, he couldn't sleep , even if he tried he knew where his mind would go  
"Now, I can give you another sedative, it won't harm the baby, but it will make you very sleepy"  
He nodded again and the woman smiled before disappearing and then reappearing with the dose. It worked within seconds and he could feel his eye lids growing heavy. His mind caught against it, but given it was fighting a losing battle, he soon fell asleep. Ring still tightly clutched.

*  
Levi opened his eyes in a world of hurt and panic, he could smell Eren, his omega was distressed and the bright fluorescent light over him was doing nothing to ease the throbbing in his skull. 

It took a moment for him to realise he was in hospital, but he had no idea why, and why was every part of him so tender. His own pain didn't matter, everything was being pushed aside by his need to comfort his omega, he opened his mouth to call for Eren, but his throat was so dry and his tongue felt so thick and heavy that all he managed was a cough. He growled at his inability to call his loves name and tried to force himself up. His world span and before he had time to process, he'd vomited. His face burned with embarrassment and disgust, he was however grateful that the mess had wound up on the blankets and not himself. He fought hard to get his body to cooperate enough to slide them down so the mess wasn't right under his nose  
"Mr Ackerman?"  
He jumped at his name, and flinched at the state he'd been caught in. He tried to focus on the woman who'd spoken, but his world was too blurry and he was forced to sink back and close his eyes  
"Let me take of these sheets first and then I'll be back"  
He felt the ruined blankets being pulled from the bed, the lost left him feeling cold and exposed, but true to her word, she returned soon after and laid fresh ones over him  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I got hit by a truck"  
"Close, but more like a car. Do you remember what happened?"  
"No, I was walking home with Armin and then I woke up here... where's Eren?"  
"Your omegas in the bed next to you, he was quite distressed over it all, so we've been monitoring him and your baby, he was given a sedative but I did promise to wake him when you finally woke up"  
"Let him sleep, he'll only worry himself into panic"  
"How about you? Any pain?"  
"My head, my arm, my back... pretty much everywhere"  
"Alright, I'll run a painkiller through your IV, but your lucky, cracked ribs and a nasty gash on the back, oh and a few grazes, but it could have been much worse"  
Levi sighed, she was right, he very nearly could have died, and then Eren would have been left alone again... he scolded himself. He didn't die, he didn't leave Eren or his boys behind, sure he was in pain, but he was alive  
"Just let me prepare that dose and I'll be right back"  
In her absence Levi struggled up again, this time he kept his eyes firmly closed until he was actually sitting, he looked over towards Eren lay. His love looked so sad, curled into himself and his hands were firmly clutched together. Levi wanted nothing more than to climb from his bed and curl into Eren and kiss away his mates pain. The pain in his chest flared and he was forced to lay back down, he tried to take a few deep breaths, but only managed one, fuck, Kenny's beatings to the chest came to mind and he closed his eyes, pushing away the onslaught of memories  
"Here we go"  
Levi didn't open his eye, but he did force a smile onto his face  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome sweet, now get some rest"  
He heard the annoying squeak of her shoes as she walked off. He supposed he had a concussion, but she hadn't mentioned it... he didn't know if that was good or bad, but all this thinking was physical painful.

Across from him Eren was already awake. He'd forced himself not to move so he could hear how Levi really was, and it hurt that his mate wanted him to sleep. Levi was finally awake, but didn't want him? He heard Levi thank the woman and her leave again, he finally moved then, rolling away from his mate, he felt rejected. Levi was hurt and he didn't want Eren to see.  
Beside him the same stupid machine began to beep again and it didn't take long until the nurse was there fiddling with it, he listened as she walked around the bed and he forced his eyes open  
"Hey Eren, you just missed it, Levi woke up but asked that I let you rest, you're pretty lucky to have such a caring alpha"  
Tears filled Eren's eyes   
"I know... I heard"  
His voice was soft and the nurse was confused  
"I thought you'd be relieved?"  
"I am... but he didn't even want to see me"  
The nurse smiled and sighed  
"That's not it at all, you should have seen the concern in his eyes"  
The woman saw her words were having no effect  
"Do you want me to unhook you? You can sit with him for a while..."  
Eren shook his head  
"He didn't want to see me"  
"Come on Eren, it's not like that, now let me get all these off you"  
Eren let the nurse unhook him again and he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Levi, it seemed a long way down, but the nurse helped him stand and move to Levi's side. She even found a chair for him, before leaving and he quietly took Levi's hand again. He nearly dropped it when Levi squeezed back. He let out a small sob and looked to Levi's face  
"You're supposed to be resting, I asked her to let you sleep"  
"I... how... why... you don't know how worried I've been..."  
Eren let Levi's hand go and covered his face, he didn't hold back his tears of relief, anger and frustration  
"Hey, none of that, I'm fine... sort of, come on, no more tears"  
Eren shook his head, couldn't his alpha tell his actions had hurt him?  
"Eren, come on, come here, your sitting on some chair, I want you up here with me..."  
"No... I'll hurt you..."  
"It hurts me not having you here, please?"  
Eren forced himself from the chair, he shook as he sat down on the edge of the bed, he wasn't sure what to do.  
Levi shifted his arm and patted the bed, it didn't take much to get Eren laying next to him. His shoulder hurt like a bitch, but the warmth of holding Eren was worth it  
"I was so scared..."  
"I know... but I'll be fine..."  
Eren loosely draped his arm over Levi's stomach. Neither teen talked and both soon drifted back to sleep, Levi drugged up on painkillers, and Eren drained from everything he'd gone through waiting for Levi to wake.

The nurse returned to check on the pair, she smiled at the sight, both teens looked relaxed as they slept in each other arms, the professional part of her wanted to scold them, but she just couldn't. Instead she tugged the curtains around them completely and let them to it.

*  
They pair slept through until morning, Eren would have slept longer, but the police arrived to question Levi and the nurse guided him away to check on both him and his baby. It wasn't the same woman as the night before and Eren was nervous, but tried his best to hide it.  
He sat just out of Levi's reach behind the curtain, he listened to Levi's words, trying to remain calm, Levi didn't even know he'd been targeted  
"Eren, your blood pressures rising again"  
Eren nodded, not really listening. The woman seemed to get the fact that he wouldn't be calm again until he was back with his alpha. Once the police were done, Eren was allowed back in. He curled back up on Levi's bed.

Grandpa arrived half an hour later, the doctor on duty ran through care for Levi. He wasn't allowed to curl up, he had to take deep breaths, etc etc. Eren was supposed to spend the rest of the day resting. Eren put up no protest, Levi wouldn't be up for doing anything and even work wasn't going to keep him from looking after him. He kept his arm firmly around Levi's waist as he supported him out to grandpas car and helped him into the front seat. Grandpa hadn't taken out the car seats and despite Levi insisting that he could sit in the back, Eren forced him in the front and crawled into the back himself  
"How are the boys?"  
Grandpa let out a long breath  
"Let's just say they missed you both"  
Levi let out a laugh and then a hiss   
"Is that you're way of politely saying they screamed all night"  
"Let's just leave it at they missed you both"  
Eren leant forward  
"How's Armin doing?"  
"He holed up and watched movies with the twins, he wanted to come this morning, but the boys were still cranky"  
Levi smiled  
"I can wait to see them"  
"As long as you remember that you can't pick them up for the next few days"  
Levi pulled a face and Eren slunk back. Levi wanted to see the boys, but had wanted Eren to stay sleeping...  
"Eren?"  
"Sorry? What?"  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Yes... just thinking..."  
"Well stop it, its dangerous"  
Grandpa nodded at Levi's words  
"What happened to me things? Like my ring and phone?"  
"I've got your ring... the rest of your stuffs in with mine..."  
Levi held his hand out and Eren stared at it  
"Ring brat, I don't feel right without it"  
Eren's heart leapt, he scolded himself for being so flippant, he slid the ring off his finger and dropped it in Levi's palm. The alpha quickly slid it on  
"Thanks, that feels so much better"  
The rest of the drive passed in comfortable silence. 

*  
Eren could hear both boys screaming before he even reached the front door, he winced in sympathy for Armin. He quickly opened the door and helped Levi in, heading straight for the living room. Armin had both boys on his hips and the three of them looked completely frazzled  
"Hey Armin, you look wrecked"  
"Levi!!! Eren!!! Help!!"  
Eren snorted and lowered Levi onto the sofa  
"Give me the babies"  
Eren lifted Reni off Armin's hip and the Armin moved Viren onto Eren's other hip, Eren held them both close, tiny hands grabbing at him like they'd done at the hospital. Both boys began to settle and Armin sank to the floor, before laying out across in a dramatic pose  
"They finally stopped..."  
Levi held his hands out for Eren to pass him one of their boys, but Eren turned away and continued to pace with them   
"Come on brat, I need cuddles too you know"  
Eren turned around again, he moved so Levi could take Viren off his hip and placed Reni down next to Levi. The alpha began to gush over his sons and Eren's heart hurt. He was jealous over the attention they were getting, he wanted to curl up and have Levi reassure him. Walked into the kitchen and grabbed his medication out, his hands shook as he tried to open the pill bottle  
"Here, let me get that"  
Grandpa asked no questions and took the bottle from Eren's hands. He busied himself retrieving the rest of Eren's medication. Placing the pills in his hands and getting the omega a drink, Eren nodded and swallowed them down  
"I'm going to lay down for a bit"  
Grandpa nodded, he took the glass from Eren's hands and gave his grandson a quick hug  
"I'll keep an eye on him..."  
Eren slipped back from his grandpas hold, he walked through the living room, casually stepping over Armin, and ran upstairs, he passed his room and headed into the bathroom. He forced himself to shower, wishing his feelings of self hate would flow down the drain with the water. He stepped from the shower still feeling like shit and grabbed his towel, heading back to his room. He dried himself quickly and slipped on his boxers and pj pants, before sliding into his bed and pulling his rabbit close to his chest.

*  
Armin watched Eren leave and looked to Levi. His friend was playing with his sons, it was hard to believe they'd cried and screamed all night. Levi finally looked up from them and looked around the room, realising that Eren had left  
"Hey Armin, where's Eren?"  
Armin snorted  
"He headed upstairs like half an hour ago?!"  
Levi frowned, he hadn't noticed at all. He's been to busy with the twins  
"Can you tell me what happened yesterday? All of it... I remember walking home... but the next thing I know, I was waking up"  
Armin pulled himself off the floor and flopped into the recliner   
"It was so fucking scary... one minute we were walking home, the next minute there's the sound of this car... and I shoved you... but you still got hit... they drove off like it was nothing..."  
"The cops said it was intentional..."  
"You spoke with the cops?"  
"Mhmm they came and saw me at the hospital... and what about Eren?"  
"That was my fault. We were on our way to pick the twins up and I called him... I should have known... he fainted at work, his boss called the ambulance, they baby was in distress, they gave him a sedative or something, and when you came in the nurse was kind enough to let him sit with you for a bit and the boys hand cuddled with you... they weren't impressed that you weren't awake... I wanted to stay, but Eren sent us home"  
"That sounds like him, worrying about everyone other than himself"  
"Yeah, I could almost hear all the what ifs in his head... but then again, I was thinking the same..."  
"I'm fine, just a few bruises and scrapes"  
"You wouldn't believe how lucky you are, especially if you'd seen yourself..."  
Levi scrunched his face up  
"I think I want to lay down for a bit... can you help me up to bed?"  
Armin lifted the twins up, not boys weren't happy at all, but didn't stir, they grizzled in their sleep but Levi rubbed their backs before Armin helped him up. The pair slowly made their way up to the bedroom, Armin opened the door and Levi was hit with a wave of distress from Eren. His throat went dry and Armin sat him down on the beds edge, Eren didn't even move. The blonde teen seemed to understand they needed time alone and said nothing as he left. He walked down stairs and lifted the sleeping boys up, carrying them back up to his room and settled them down, before climbing onto his own bed and passing out.

*  
Levi laid his hand on Eren's shoulder, his omega tensed beneath his touch  
"Eren? Talk to me"  
Eren sniffled and Levi rolled him so he was laying on his back, green eyes blinked up at him  
"I thought you were with the twins..."  
"I was, but then you disappeared, you've been off since the car ride... what's wrong?"  
"It doesn't matter... I'm just tired"  
"You do know that I can see right through that lie"  
"Levi, its fine... it was me being stupid as usual, now I'm tired"  
"Eren. Stop it. Tell me the truth. I won't be mad"  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
"Then suit yourself, but move over. I'm injured and went affection"  
"Then you should have stayed with the twins..."  
Eren rolled back and curled around the rabbit tighter, Levi moved to spoon up against him, but Eren slipped from the bed  
"You should rest"  
The omega walked from the room and Levi was completely confused. On the other side of the door, Eren slid down and started to cry. He was acting so petty, but it hurt so badly. He hated himself for being jealous of his children and his stomach began to ache again, he rubbed at the small swell. Why was he so weak? Levi didn't meant to hurt him, he didn't even realise what he'd done wrong. He'd started another fight and Levi was confused. 

He stumbled from the hallway and downstairs, he needed grandpa, the old man would know what to do, he was still bustling around the kitchen when Eren walked in. He placed his forehead on the mans shoulder and let out a sob  
"I fucked up"  
Grandpa sighed and pulled Eren into a hug  
"What happened..."  
"I was really petty and I went to my room... trying to get over it, but then Levi came in and I snapped at him... he's injured... he could have died and I was jealous because he wanted to spend time with our sons... what kind of omega gets jealous over their children"  
Grandpa rubbed Eren's back  
"You had a bad scare... we all did"  
"T-the twins could have lost their father and I'm jealous because he wanted me to rest... he didn't want them to wake me up when he woke up and then he wanted to see the twins...and just now when he wanted cuddles, I left him in bed... why am o so stupid!"  
Eren sobbed harder onto his grandpas shoulder, whimpering as pain flared in his stomach  
"Eren, come on, you need to calm down or you'll end up back in hospital. You probably don't want to, but you need to eat something, so while I go check on Levi, make yourself some toast. It doesn't matter if it's just one piece... alright?"  
Eren nodded and his grandpa let go, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears from his grandsons eyes  
"I'll be right upstairs if you need me"  
"Thank you"  
"It's quite alright. Like I said we've all had a shock"  
Grandpa grabbed the bread and placed it in Eren's hand, the teen nodded and pulled the top slice from the bag, dropping it in the toaster. He really didn't want food at all.

Upstairs grandpa knocked on the bedroom door and answered, Levi was laying across Eren's side, holding the stuffed rabbit above him  
"I don't think it's going to answer your questions, Eren told me..."  
"I don't even know what I did this time... I didn't know last time either"  
Grandpa let out a low laugh and crossed to the bed, he carefully sat on the edge   
"You didn't do anything, he'd just mad at himself. He was jealous over the twins and hated himself over it"  
Levi looked perplexed   
"Something about not waking him when you woke up"  
Levi groaned  
"In my defence, we both know what he's like and given that he was laying in the bed next to me..."  
"I know, but he probably built it up in his head that you were rejecting him. I've got him downstairs eating breakfast, I'll see if I can't get him to come back up"  
"Maybe... tell him I want to talk? But then he'll think I'm mad, and he'll be all adorable and too embarrassed to talk to me. It'd be alright if it wasn't for these stupid ribs"  
Grandpa laughed   
"I'm afraid you kind of need them"  
"Doesn't mean I have to like them"  
Grandpa shot Levi a look, but the alpha just half shrugged.  
"I'll make you something to eat and have him bring it up"  
"Thank you... and thank you for being there for them"  
"Any time, just don't go getting yourself hurt again"  
"Oh no, I don't intend to"  
Levi brought the rabbit down and rested it on his chest, grandpa stood and headed back down to Eren. His grandson was retidying the already clean kitchen  
"Levi's fine. He wants to see you so I told him I'd make some food for him"  
Eren gaped at him  
"I can't..."  
"You can. He's not mad at you, just worried"  
"That's doesn't make me feel better..."  
"Trust me, it'll be fine"  
Grandpa made Levi a couple of sandwiches and sent Eren off with him. His grandson seemed terrified and the old man shook his head.

*  
Eren stood facing the bedroom door. He forced himself to remember how to breathe and opened it. Levi was laying with Eren's rabbit still on his chest, and Eren let out a small sniffle  
"Come here you, I've missed you"  
Eren shook his head, he carried the plate to the bedside table and sat it down, Levi reached out towards him and Eren shook his head again  
"Eren, come on, we don't have to talk, but... I don't want to be alone... I was so scared when they said you were in hospital, I could smell how upset you were and I couldn't even move to comfort you"  
Eren crumbled to his knees, he gripped the edge of the bed as Levi carded his fingers through his hair  
"I was so fucking scared. You wouldn't wake up! I wanted to scream at you to wake up... and the baby... I was so scared I'd lose both of you..."  
Eren dissolved into sobs and Levi hushed him  
"You didn't. We're both right here, sure I'm a little banged up, but it's not the first time, I survived Kenny, I can survive anything. I'm not leaving you alone, you really think I'd let some other alpha get near what's mine"  
Levi smiled and ruffled Eren's hair  
"Now get up here and cuddle me, I don't want any other cuddles, I need yours"  
Eren shook his head, but still climbed onto the bed, he buried his face against Levi's chest, the alpha ignored the pain and rubbed Eren's back as he cried  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I thought you didn't want me..."  
"Because I wanted you to rest? I was worried about you, I could never not want you..."  
Eren sat up and grabbed the plate  
"You need to eat"  
Levi laughed, Eren's tears had stopped and his omega was now pushing the plate at him  
"Hold up, I need to sit up first"

Eren placed the plate back down and helped Levi sit up, the alpha hissed as his abused ribs protested the move, he looked up at Eren's worried face and sighed  
"It's alright, just a little sore, I'm big and tough remember"  
Eren placed the plate in Levi's lap and lied back next to Levi, his arm resting across Levi's legs, between the plate and his alphas stomach. 

Levi ate the half a sandwich, it hurt to chew so he moved the plate back to the bedside table, he looked down to see Eren staring up at him  
"You're supposed to be eating"  
"And I will, but now I'm sleepy"  
Eren moved and helped Levi back down, his alpha smiled up at him  
"I miss you smiling, I hate you being so sad"  
"I'm sorry"  
"I know you're worried, but it's no good, you have to look after you and our girl"  
"It's a boy..."  
"Nooo, you say it's a boy"  
"We can ask, at the next appointment?"  
"Do you want to ask?"  
"Well I don't want to confuse him..."  
Levi snorted  
"Come here you, I haven't got to kiss you yet"  
Eren rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss on Levi's lips  
"Better?"  
"No, I'm going to need more than that"  
Eren leant back in and pressed his lips lightly to Levi's, not expecting when his alphas hand gripped the back of his head and Levi deepened the kiss practically devouring Eren's mouth, he moaned as Levi's tongue slipped into his mouth, Eren finally pulled back when he needed to breathe, Levi was staring at him so hungrily and Eren blushed, ashamed that a kiss could get him so aroused. Levi's hand slipped from the back of his head, and fingertips ghosted down the curve of Eren's neck   
"Stop it... we can't have sex..."  
"Oh really, who says?"  
"Me... not with your chests a mess... you aren't supposed to exert yourself"  
"But I want to touch you... I... I could have lost you... it scares me"   
Levi looked away and Eren nodded  
"We can touch... but no sex... I want to see it, bruises and all..."  
Levi let Eren strip his shirts and jeans off, his omegas eyes teared up again. Levi's chest was a mess, deep bruised flared from under the tight white bandages. Eren leant in and pressed the lightest of kisses on each of them. His body shook, he'd never have believed he'd see Levi so bruised... not with Kenny dead. His fingers pulled on Levi's jeans, slipping the button undone and his fly down, his alpha raised his hips so Eren could slip them off. 

For Levi it was like a dream, its wasn't like they hadn't kissed and touched an explored each other's bodies before, but Eren was being so bold, kissing every bruise and scrape, he could feel the love in every light brush of Eren's perfect lips. He smiled and watched Eren's moves, his omega was so good to him, but he was wearing too many clothes  
"Eren... I want to touch you too..."  
Eren looked up at him and blinked  
"Clothes off..."  
Eren nodded and pulled his shirt off, Levi grinned, his omegas skin was so perfect, and the blush across Eren's face was adorable  
"Pants too..."  
Eren nodded quickly, sliding his pj bottoms off his thin hips, and then slid his boxers off, Levi's dick twitched with appreciation of the sight. Eren climbed back onto the bed, straddling Levi's hips as he leant in and kissed Levi  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I can think of at least a hundred things I want to do to you"  
Eren's blush intensified and he slid backwards down Levi, his finger tugged on his alphas boxers, a small damp spot had already appeared on the tenting fabric. He slid them down and nuzzled against Levi's crotch, breathing in his alphas musky scent, he cautiously pulled back and licked at Levi's slit, the alpha groaned and Eren smirked as his confidence grew. He knew he was no where near as good as Levi was, when it came to this, but if his alpha was moaning than he had to be doing something right.   
He pulled down Levi's boxers further, giving himself more room to work. His own erection throbbed in neglect and he could feel the slick dribbling down his thighs, but he wanted Levi to feel good, he scrunched his face up as Levi's pubes brushed against his nose  
"Fuck Eren, you have no idea how sexy you look like that"  
Eren pulled back, letting Levi erection make a small "pop" as it slipped from his lips   
"Let me suck you too..."  
Eren tried to hide his shock and discomfort, it wasn't like Levi hadn't seen every millimetre of his body before. He moved around so his arse was over Levi's stomach, yelping when Levi grabbed his hips and pulled him back, he looked over his shoulder and glared at his alpha, before resuming what he'd been doing before, he licked and sucked, jumping again when he felt Levi's tongue against his arse. He moaned as Levi's tongue breached him and tried to transfer the pleasure he was feeling to Levi, after a few minutes Levi asked him to lift his hips and finally his alpha took his neglected erection into his mouth. Eren moaned, his hips jerking, desperate for release, and if Levi kept up, it wasn't going to take long at all. He wasn't expecting it when Levi came in his mouth, he was less than sexy as he choked, semen dribbled from his lips as he tried to breathe again, he licked his lips and lapped up the spots he'd dripped. Behind him Levi stopped and Eren became immediately self conscious, crawling off Levi, he turned to look over his shoulder, his alpha looked like he was hurting and Eren's arousal plummeted  
"Levi... are you ok?"  
"Mhmm, sorry, my stupid ribs... come back up here and let me finish you off"  
Eren shook his head and climbed from the bed, retrieving his pj pants and pulling them on. Behind him Levi was reaching out for him, but his finger tips fell just short   
"Oi, brat, come back here... I wasn't done touching"  
Eren shook his head, but sat down on the edge of the bed. Levi hated how crestfallen he looked  
"Hey, none of that... I was just a bit too enthusiastic..."  
Eren looked down at Levi sadly, he knew touching was a bad idea and shouldn't have agreed  
"I'm fine, seriously, please don't look like that. I want to see you smiling"  
Levi pulled Eren down so he was half laying   
"You can't possibly be comfortable like that, and I still have my boxers down, make you a deal? You let me pull my boxers back up and then we snuggle, I'll behave"  
"Promise"  
"Promise I'll put my boxers back on? Or promise that I'll snuggle the fuck out of you?"  
"That you'll behave"  
"I promise, for you I'll do anything"  
Eren sat up and stared Levi in the eye  
"Promise me you won't scare me like that again. I can't do this alone"  
Eren rested his hand on his exposed stomach to make his point   
"I told you before, I'll never leave you alone"  
"Stalker"  
"Only when it comes to you"

Levi pulled his boxers up and Eren settled along his side, fingers gently tracing the white bandages, he hated them. They got in the way and proved Levi was hurt. 

*  
Armin was awoken by two angry babies, the pair seemed determined that he needed to be awake. He forced his sore eyes open and copped a finger to the eye for his trouble. His hand searched for his phone before remembering it was smashed. His sigh turned into a yawn and he forced himself up. Lifting the boys with him, his stomach rumbled and he hoped the twins would quieten with food. He was jealous of how easily Eren got them to settle, they both adored him, total mumma boys, so to speak. He wondered if he should knock on his friends door but decided against it, he didn't want to think about what was happening in there.

Downstairs grandpa was snoozing in his recliner, Armin tiptoed so as not to wake him, he managed to get Viren seated in his high chair, but had to set Reni on the table to do the chairs belt up. He sat Reni in his chair next and headed into the kitchen. He got two jars of baby food out and read the back, he didn't know if he was supposed to heat them or not, but the jar said nothing about heating them and they were banana custard. He grabbed a spoon and slid the chairs closer together before sitting on the table between them. He could do this.

He succeeded for the most part. The chairs wound up messy, but the boys didn't. He carried them out to the play pen and set them down before heading back to clean his mess up. After that he crashed out on the sofa.

*  
Levi wanted to shower, but it was too much hassle, he wasn't supposed to get his dressings wet, and he didn't know how he was supposed to manage that. In the end Eren took charge. He filled the baby bath with water and forced Levi to sit on the shower floor, giving his alpha a sponge bath. Levi tried to take over but Eren glared at him, so he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't the sexiest or most pleasant experience, but he had to admit, it felt good being clean.

He let Eren dry and dress him, before helping him downstairs. He could hear the twins babbling and smiled, all four of his loves were safe. 

In the living room he smiled at both Armin and grandpa snoozing  
"Don't wake them, I'll sit on the floor and we can play with the boys"  
Eren nodded and helped Levi down? He shifted the coffee table to make space and laid down the play mat before letting their sons lose. Both boys went straight to Levi and Eren pulled his phone out, snapping a photo of the three together. He uploaded it to Facebook, tagging Levi in the picture  
"Eren, where'd our stuff go?"  
Eren looked around   
"Let me check the kitchen"  
He walked into the kitchen, the plastic hospital bag was sitting on the counter, his eyes fell on Levi's bloodied clothes. He forced himself to open the bag and pull out Levi's phone, the screen was shattered, but the case was only lightly scratched, he sighed and carried it out to Levi  
"You're going to have to share mine, yours is a bit..."  
Eren passed the phone over and Levi shook his head  
"This wouldn't have happened if it was a Nokia"  
Eren was confused, but Levi didn't elaborate, instead he handed his own phone over and sat down, pulling Viren into his lap  
"What are you doing?"  
"Checking Facebook, I want to see if anyone's said anything"  
"I'm surprised you don't want to go check the scene out"  
"Oh, I do. I'm just motionally challenged at the moment"  
Armin rolled over and they both fell quiet again. 

"So..."  
"Nope, but Hanji has been spamming me, apparently she tried to call but I didn't answer"  
"She should have just called my phone..."  
"You know she won't do that. I wish she'd get over her shit"  
Eren took a deep breath  
"It's not like I don't understand, but I hate that things are how they are..."  
"What's there to understand, she's being a bitch"  
"Well think about it. She's known you for years, and knew nothing about the shit with Kenny... and then I come along. Pretty much a stranger, and I'm pregnant with your kids, and then all this shit with Mikasa goes down, and she finds out that you've been keeping secrets for years... and I knew after a few months... and I've taken up so much of your time, and then the twins came and I'm not the most stable and Hanji is so full on... she's hurt and jealous... and I'm jealous of her too. When you two are together you look good together, and with the boys... you look like a real family. Male omegas aren't really thought about, and were only just 17 and I'm pregnant with our third baby. If she wasn't worried then she'd be a pretty shit friend"  
"I wish you wouldn't say that. We are a real family, and I don't give a fuck what society says. I love you more than anything in this world, you are my world. If she can't accept that..."  
"Call her"  
"She won't answer"  
"Then text her and say your phone broke"  
"Urgh, that sounds like effort"  
"Levi, it might be important"  
"Fine"  
Levi tapped away on Eren's phone and a few minutes later it began to ring  
"Answer it already, before you wake Armin up"  
Levi nodded and slid his thumb across the screen, Hanji's screeching voice filled his ear and he scrunched his head up, his pain meds were wearing off, but he didn't know where they were and didn't want Eren to worry.

Hanji demanded to know why he hadn't been replying and Levi told her his phone was broken, which lead to a lecture on how dare he not tell her sooner. As it turned out, it wasn't really important, she'd gotten her papers about her Trost enrolment and wanted to celebrate. Levi tried to turn her down and she instantly went to complaining he never left Eren's side. Levi snapped, ending the conversation with "I got hit by a fucking car", he held back from finishing it with "you dumb bitch"... Hanji hadn't even asked why, just jumped straight to Eren  
"So Hanji got accepted? That's good"  
"Yeah, she wanted to celebrate but didn't like me saying no"  
"I gathered as much, but you do realise she's probably going to turn up here now"  
"Well, you've got work today right? We can hide out there"  
Eren gaped at him  
"I didn't think I'd be allowed to go... and who said I wanted to... I don't want to let you out of my sight"  
"It's not like I want you to go, I just thought I'd be struggling to keep you home. If we leave now, we can still make it"  
"Levi, we aren't going to work. Not today. You can barely sit up, don't think I haven't noticed you're in pain"  
"I'm..."  
"Don't lie. You aren't fine"  
"Fine. The meds are wearing off..."  
Eren put Viren on the floor  
"I'll go find them"  
Eren went to the kitchen, he had a feeling they'd be near the plastic bag, and they were. He read the label, it reminded him of the fact Levi hadn't eaten much for breakfast. He rummage through the cupboard for his secret stash of chocolate custard and pulled two out, before grabbing a cup and filling it with water and finally two of the small white tablets. He carried the lot through to Levi, his alpha eyed the chocolate custard with humour  
"It says to take them with food"  
Levi shrugged, he downed the tablets and drained the cup, before opening the chocolate custard, both Reni and Viren climbed on him, clearly wanting whatever it was. Eren grabbed Reni and pulled him into his lap, he opened this own chocolate custard and at the first spoon full, the second spoonful went to Reni, the boys eyes widened, clearly delighted and Viren abandoned Levi, grabbing for Eren's custard  
"Who said food can't buy love?"  
Eren shot Levi a glare and dipped the spoon tip into the custard before feeding it to Viren. In the end both boys finished the container and weren't happy they were getting anymore. Levi went to share the remains of his, but the look in Eren's eyes told him he had to finish it himself. He finished t quickly and showed his empty mouth and container to Eren   
"Good boy"  
"Do I get a reward"  
Eren shook his head  
"I learnt my lesson earlier, rewards are going to have to wait"  
Levi scrunched his face up  
"You're mean daddy"  
"It's for your own good"  
"You're my own good"  
Eren snorted  
"That made no sense"  
"I know..."

Given that Eren had no more custard to share, Viren deserted him, crawling back over to Levi. Levi talked to him gently, waffling on about random things. Their small family moment was interrupted by a pounding on the door. Eren rolled his eyes  
"You summoned her"  
"I didn't mean to"  
"What are you guys talking about"  
They both looked up at Armin's voice, both he and grandpa were awake now. The knocking on the door got louder and Eren got up  
"Here, have a baby"  
He plonked Reni on the sofa with Armin and went to answer the door. The second he opened it, he was pushed out the way. He panicked for a second, shaking head to toe as Hanji started yelling at Levi and Eren sank to the floor. She really was a force to be reckoned with, demanding to know why Levi hadn't told her sooner. He sank to the floor, needing a few more minutes.

The child in Eren's belly moved unhappily and Eren rubbed his stomach. It was just Hanji. Hanji didn't meant to scare him, Hanji might yell, but she wasn't going to hurt them. He listened to Levi and Hanji bickering as he calmed. Armin came out of the living room, he was smiling until he saw Eren sitting on the floor, he rushed to his side  
"Hey! What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, my nerves are shot and Hanji scared me, this little one decided he wasn't too happy about it, but it's fine, I just need a minute"  
Armin stood up and marched back into living room   
"Shut up! Levi's going to be fine and I'm sick of thinking about it. It was the scariest moment of my life and think about Eren"  
Eren buried his face in his hands... thanks Armin  
"Levi's the one who ended up in hospital! How can I not be worried! He's one of my best friends"  
"And Eren ended up in hospital too. He collapsed! He heard what happened and collapsed. And think about the boys, they could have lost their father! You weren't there Hanji, you don't know how scary it was!"  
Eren looked up at Armin, he'd never seen his friend this emotional before. He pushed himself up and moved to his friends side, pulling him in for a hug, Armin shook in his arms and started to cry   
"Hanji, I think you should go. Today's not the day for this. We all understand how much Levi means to you, but Armin witnessed the whole thing and Eren needs to stay calm for the sake of their baby"  
Hanji burst into tears, balling loudly and openly, Armin moved from Eren to comfort her, but she shook him off as she walked to the door and slammed it closed.

"Eren, are you alright?"  
Eren nodded he took Armin's hand and pulled him down onto the sofa  
"I'm sorry Armin, I didn't mean for you to get so upset"  
Armin shook his head  
"It's not your fault, I get she was upset, but fuck. Coming in and yelling about it all..."  
"That was my bad, she was trying to call me yesterday, so I used Eren's phone to tell her mine was broken, and she wanted to go out and celebrate. I told her I couldn't and she wasn't happy. I ended up snapping at her I that I got hit by a car"  
Armin nodded  
"Ok, but still... that wasn't cool"  
Eren guided Armin down, so his head was resting in his lap  
"Armin, I know it hurts to talk about it, but do you want to make an appointment with my counsellor... she's really nice and you don't have to go alone"  
Armin shook his head  
"Nah... I'm just all messed up from it is all"  
Levi snorted  
"Isn't that why people got to counselling"  
Armin reached out and tapped Levi's head  
"You know what I mean"  
"Just think about it, alright? I can't imagine how scary it was for you, but thankyou for saving him"  
Eren ran his fingers through Armin's hair, the room fell into silence, Eren was replaying what grandpa had said to Hanji in his mind. He was right, Eren really did need to calm down. He couldn't afford to end up in hospital, not when Levi needed him. Reni fell off Levi backwards and began to cry, Levi moved without thinking and let out a long hiss, Armin moved from Eren's lap and pulled Reni up onto the sofa with him  
"We should go shopping, like when Levi can move again, we both need to get our phones fixed"  
Grandpa nodded   
"Well, give him a few days, or I can take them and drop them off. Is it just the screens?"  
"Mines the screen, I don't know about Levi"  
"I don't know, the screens pretty smashed up, but I didn't try turning it on"  
Levi grabbed his broken phone off the the floor and held the power button down, nothing happened  
"It might need charging if Hanji was trying to call"  
"I'll put in on charge when we go to bed"  
Eren's phone started to ring again and Eren glared at it. Given it was laying closer to Levi than him, the alpha picked it up  
"It's Erwin"  
"Hanji probably filled him in, you should talk to him"  
"You said that last time and look what happened"  
"Erwin's more level headed than Hanji "  
Levi rolled his eyes as answered his phone, his friend immediately began with a barrage of concerned questions, Levi answered each of them, waiting for Erwin to finally bring up Hanji. He went about it in a round about way, first saying he was saddened that Levi wouldn't be joining them for the celebration, and then into Hanji's breakdown. Levi explained exactly what happened and the line went quiet. Levi could practically hear Erwin processing everything. He simply said he'd talk to Hanji and he hoped both Levi and Eren felt better soon, before hanging up. Armin eyed the phone   
"So...?"  
"It's fine, he's going to talk to Hanji, he was pretty upset I hadn't told him, but honesty, I just wanted to spend today with all of you..."   
Levi looked to Eren and smiled, his omega nodded back and Armin repositioned himself so the three of them fitted better on the sofa  
"What about work?"  
"I didn't actually call in... I didn't think I'd be allowed to go to work... and my nerves are so shot at the moment, I don't think I could handle it"  
"I already talked to your boss this morning, she wanted an update and said to come back when you were up to it"  
"She's kind of awesome, I was totally melting down on the phone yesterday and she talked me through it"  
"Yeah. I really lucked out with her"  
Armin hummed and smiled  
"Oh that reminds me, Armin do you want to make a bet? Eren says it's a boy, but I want a girl"  
"Ooooh, back to this. I want a girl, a mini female Eren would be so adorable, what about you grandpa"  
"I don't know how a girl would go in a house of men"  
Eren snorted  
"It's a boy. We decided to find out at the next ultrasound"  
"Can we come?"  
"Sure. I don't see why not..."  
Armin threw his hands up in victory  
"Oi, stop waving your hands in my face"  
Armin lowered his arms, still smiling happily   
"When's the next one?"  
"She'll probably want to do one when I go back to work, I'll let you know... I'll let grandpa know"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"I never realised how much I relied on my phone"  
"Armin, you're pretty much glued to it"  
"Shhhhh"  
"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"  
Eren looked at Levi, his alpha looked sleepy  
"Well, I want Levi to take a nap... but we can play with the twins outside of watch a movie?"  
Armin sat up and lifted Reni up with him, allowing Eren to slide from the sofa and pick Viren up off Levi's lap  
"Pass him here"  
Eren handed Viren to his grandpa and went back to Levi, helping his alpha stand. Levi must have been exhausted, he didn't even fight Eren on the idea of napping. 

Eren helped Levi lay down and tucked him in, kissing his forehead and Levi raised his eyebrows   
"Don't I get a proper kiss?"  
Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's lips and grabbed the plate, slipping away before Levi could reach out for him  
"You're supposed to be behaving remember, now get some rest... I love you Levi"  
"And I love you Eren"

*  
Eren and Armin played with the twins outside until both boys started to yawn, their long night and morning catching up with them again. They carried the boys inside and upstairs, changing them both before laying them down. Levi slept through the whole thing and Eren snapped a photo of his sleeping face.

He wanted the person who'd run his alpha down caught already, when they were, they weren't going to know what happened to them. A pregnant pissed off omega could be terrifying and Eren wasn't going to hold back.


	42. 42

Eren sighed, he hadn't gone back to work the next day like he'd planned, instead it was the day after that he finally returned. Annie had asked a million questions, Eren had simply said that Levi had been sick, which was sort of true. He settled down behind the desk as the blonde girl packed her things up and finally left. His boss arrived literally 30 seconds after Annie had walked out the door, the woman came behind the reception and began to gush over him, demanding all the details, and dragged him down to her examination room. She wanted to do the ultrasound right away, but Eren asked her to wait, he'd promised the other could be there after all. She sighed and made him promise to call his grandpa right away, pretty much kicking him out to go do so. Eren smiled as he called his grandpa, the old man would have only just been getting home. When the old man answered Eren filled him in and he laughed, promising to be there soon. Soon turned out to be an hour later. Levi was rocking an extreme case of bedhead and the twins looked just as sleepy, Eren left the reception and took Reni from his grandpa  
"We can put them down in their office for now"  
Armin giggled and nodded, the pair carried the two small boys to the end room and got them settled, Armin was gushing with excitement and Eren could only shake his head. He lead his friend back out and dialled 2, telling his boss his family was finally here. The woman let out a small excited cry and hung up. It wasn't long before she and her patient were standing at the desk, Eren ignored her as she chatted with Levi about how he was feeling, focusing on organising the woman's appointment and processing payment. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible, but didn't want to inconvenience the woman. He passed the receipt and appointment card to her and she shot him a sympathetic look before leaving  
"Come on Eren! Let's go look at your little one"  
Eren rolled back from the desk and forced himself up   
"It's a boy"  
She raised her eyebrow at him  
"I say it's a boy and Levi wants a girl"  
"Oooooh, well lets go take a look!"  
She unlocked the door and Eren joined the group, he opened the examination room door and walked straight to the table, he hopped up and laid back, pulling his shirt up. His boss giggled   
"You're so precious Eren"  
Levi came to Eren's side and took his hand, he smiled as Eren scrunched his face up at the feel of the gel   
"Why can't they make warm gel..."  
"It's a conspiracy, she only uses the cold one for you"  
Eren poked his tongue out at Armin and settled back, watching the image appear on the screen, their baby was moving slightly and Armin gasped at the sound of the heartbeat  
"I'm so relieved! I panicked when you told me about your pain, I was so scared there was more going on, but HE, looks happy and healthy, a little small, but then again the twins were big"  
"So it's a boy?"  
She nodded and smiled  
"A happy, healthy boy"  
"Ha! I told you!"  
Levi pressed kisses to Eren's temple  
"I know, I didn't really care, but it was adorable to tease you. As long as he's healthy, that's all that matters"  
"Well he is. Oh god, can you imagine it...7 males..."  
Eren's boss scrunched her nose up  
"Oh god, no thanks! No offence to you all, but I just couldn't do it... even with twins as adorable as yours"  
"They weren't too adorable the other day"  
Armin's comment, though mumbled, was clearly heard  
"What he means is, they weren't too happy about us both being in hospital and made it known"  
"I don't think any of us were too happy about it all, it was hard to focus on work all afternoon, I kept wanting to head over to the hospital, but didn't want to intrude"  
Grandpa smiled at her and she looked away, sending the scans to print  
"You boys will need to pick out a name for him"  
Eren nodded, it felt weird to have it confirmed and know for sure that it was a boy. He wondered if he was so small because he was alone or if he was an omega. He really hoped his son wasn't. True being an omega had lead him to Levi, but birth was brutal and so were heats... maybe he would luck out completely and be a beta. He plucked a few tissues off the box on the trolley and started cleaning down his stomach  
"Alright, shows over, time for Levi to go back to bed"  
Levi sighed, clearly not enthused by the idea  
"Cracked ribs aren't nice at all. But you're very lucky, although I can't picture anything stopping you from being by Eren's side"  
Levi nodded, he gently ruffled Eren hair, earning him a glare  
"Nope, it's going to take more than a car to stop me"  
Eren slid from the bed and headed towards the door  
"If you'll all excuse me, I have work to be doing"  
He left the door open and walked away, his boss giggled over it  
"I think you're being evicted"  
Armin nodded  
"I think she's right. Oh well, at least I got to see my new god son"  
They bid Eren's boss goodbye and walked out, Zeke was walking down the hall in front of them and Levi bit down the snarl in his throat. That fucker had no right being so close to Eren. His anger grew when Zeke stopped at the reception, he was obviously passing work files over, but Levi didn't like it, he darted forward and let himself into the reception, coming up and cuddling Eren from behind, ignoring the pain  
"Levi! Since when do you know the code?"  
"Blame your boss. Do you want me to take the twins?"  
"They'll be fine here, just go home and get some sleep"  
Levi released him and spun the chair around before he took Eren's face into his hands, pressing a deep kiss to his lips  
"I love you and I'll see you when you finish"  
Eren hummed and nodded  
"Don't forget to behave... and I love you too"  
Levi let Eren go and slipped out from the reception, he caught a look at Zeke's face, enjoying the annoyance and anger he saw   
"Bye Eren! See you tonight!"  
Eren waved goodbye to Armin and turned back to Zeke, instantly back in work mode. His brother looked beyond pissed. He didn't even bother finishing what he was saying before Levi interrupted. Instead he glared at the door, long after the group had gone and then left without a word. Eren smiled as he thought of his son, part of him was relieved it wasn't a girl. His boss brought the prints out to him and he placed them with his wallet and phone. She called her next patient in and Eren started placing away the files Zeke had handed him.

*  
Eren hummed happily, he didn't know the words to the song playing on the radio, but the tune was pretty catchy and he was putting the finishing touches on the twins, birthday cake. They'd invited their friends from school as well as Erwin, Farlan, Izzy and an invitation had been extended to Hanji. She hadn't replied and Erwin had politely declined, his parents were headed out of town for some big legal thing and he was going with. Farlan couldn't make it, but Izzy was still coming. Eren had the day off work, and everyone would be arriving around 3.

Levi watched as Eren hummed and danced around in the kitchen, he was evidently happy over the job he'd done on the cake and Levi had to agree, it looked amazing. The omega had done the top in blue icing and the boys names in white. The sides were decorated with bold circles and cream framed the top and bottom. Levi waited until Eren moved away from cake before stepping in and catching his omega mid step, Eren blushed from being caught in the act and Levi kissed his nose  
"May I have this dance?"  
Eren snorted, bring a hand up to pushed the hair back from his face and leaving a trail of green in its wake   
"You do know I can't dance right?"  
"You do know I can't either"  
Eren giggled and set down the wooden spoon he'd been wielding, he took Levi's hand and placed the other on his loves side, like they did in the movies   
"Just don't waltz me into anything..."  
Levi read that loud and clear "move away from my masterpiece. If the cake dies, you die", he nodded and stepped back, Eren stepped forward. He dissolved into a fit of giggles, given that both had no idea what they were doing, describing at as a disaster was being kind. But the cake wasn't touched, so there was a slight win  
"I think we need to practice, or our guests are going to die of laughter"  
Eren started counting on his fingers  
"July, August, September, October, November, December, January, February, March... so what's that 9 months..."  
Levi groaned  
"I want to marry you noooooow"  
He pouted at Eren and Eren nipped at his lip   
"I still have to go back to school, and give birth to your son and we both have to turn 18... then I'll let you marry me"  
"Really! Really truly!"  
"We're engaged you idiot"  
Levi's hands went to Eren's hips and he lifted the omega up and spun him, Eren smacked him and told him to put him back down  
"He said yes!"  
Eren snorted  
"Of course I said yes!"  
"Shhhh... my fiancé just agreed to marry me"  
"Again"  
"Again"  
Eren smiled and kissed Levi, his alpha was such a dork  
"Guys! People are going to be here soon"  
Armin came to halt and covered his eyes  
"I can't leave you two alone!"  
"Eren agreed to marry me!"  
Eren sighed   
"Again"  
"I was going to say "aren't you guys engaged?", I mean wedding is the next step right?"  
"Yep and then graduation and then bonding properly!"  
Eren's face fell and Levi stopped smiling  
"What's wrong?"  
"I have to go back into heat again..."  
Levi nodded sympathetically   
"Mhmm... that's how it goes"  
"I don't want to go back into heat... it hurts..."  
"Well I can think of a solution, but it only works 40 weeks at a time"  
Eren hit Levi's shoulder lightly before flinching. The wound had healed, but he knew that Levi still had pain there, despite how well he tried to hide it  
"It's fine, it doesn't hurt, I was just spinning you around remember"  
"Guys! You do realise I'm still here right? The living room is all done! So hurry up with the food, do you want a cranky hungry Sasha?"  
Eren giggled  
"Nooooo, no ones allowed to be cranky today"  
Levi let him go and grabbed the trays of food off the bench and slipped them into the oven  
"Don't forget, we aren't telling them I'm pregnant. I don't things being weird when I go back to school"  
Armin rolled his eyes, Eren was barely showing despite being 4 monthsish. Not at all like the twins, if this continued he'd be able to hide it all the way through  
"I know! I still want to brag!"  
"Well you can brag to us and to grandpa"  
Armin poked his tongue out and the front doorbell rang. The pair watched Armin skip off to open it  
"You ready?"  
Eren nodded  
"There's what 9 kids in the house today"  
Levi rubbed up against Eren, trying for the most seductive voice he could manage  
"I'll give you 9 kids"  
Eren dissolved into giggles  
"Let's just survive the first 3"  
"Fine! But don't say I didn't offer"  
Sasha walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air, Levi shook his head  
"Its cooking Sasha, you'll have to make do with snacks"  
Sasha pouted and then smiled  
"Where are they?"  
"The chips or the twins?"  
"Both?"  
Levi grabbed a packet of chips from the cupboard and pushed them into the girls hands, her face lit up  
"And the twins?"  
"Upstairs, we'll go get them"  
Sasha nodded as she opened the bag of chips, wandering back into the living room  
"Shall we?"  
"I suppose..."

Eren and Levi picked up their boys, smiling and they cuddled them close  
"I can't believe their one! I feel old! Am I old?"  
Levi snorted  
"Yes, extremely, but so am I! Now let's take our princes down. I'm not sure about letting them be seen in Armin's gift"  
Eren giggled   
"I kind of love them"  
Their friend had brought the boys matching shirts. They were grey with blue writing "Help! I'm stuck with double the dad jokes!"  
"I feel like I have a lot to live up to now..."  
"It's alright, you're the lamest person I know"  
Levi beamed like it was the best compliment he'd ever received. He took Eren's hand and lead him down to their friends.

The boys loved the attention. And their friends all loved the shirts. They spent the afternoon catching up and playing with the boys. Grandpas gift had been setting up bank accounts for both boys. Their friends gave the boys soft toys and things, Eren had told them not to bother, as the boys had enough, but it was still sweet they all had.   
The cake was a messy affair. The twins managed to basically cover themselves in it, Jean joked about having zero envy when it came to bath time. Eren didn't mind, it was just cake, as long as their boys were happy, that's all that mattered. After cake he and Levi took the boys up for their baths, returning with them in their new onesies. A panda for Reni and fox for Viren. Armin insisted on taking a million photos of them, to go with the million more he'd taken over the afternoon. Both boys refused to settle and Viren vomited back up the cake, right into Armin's lap. The blonde let out a sob   
"This is my favourite pair of jeans"  
The teens laughed at him and Eren took him and cleaned him up. Returning before Armin did. After that the boys stayed in Levi and Eren's laps. Their friends didn't want to chance a repeat performance. They ended up putting frozen on and grandpa had to listen to their bad singing. The old man smiled and surprised them all by singing along with Olaf   
"What do you think I do when I'm home alone with the twins?"  
Armin continued to gape at his grandfather, in both shock and awe.

After the movie ended, they called it a night. Over the next half hour they all left and Eren let out a long sigh. He was exhausted and feeling nauseous. He bolted upstairs to the bathroom and vomited, Viren's earlier episode hadn't helped his stomach at all and he was proud he'd held out this long. He felt Levi's hand rest on his back and he sighed before vomiting again  
"Eren?"  
"It's alright Levi, it comes with being pregnant remember"  
Levi nodded and rubbed large circles on his omegas back, Eren finally slumped back against him and the alpha flushed the mess away   
"Ready to get up"  
Eren nodded and Levi lifted him off the floor and sat him on the bathroom counter. He helped Eren out his shirt and the to wash his hands and brush his teeth. Levi placed his palm on Eren forehead and frowned  
"You feel warm"  
"I'm alright, your sons just taking it out on me because he couldn't enjoy the party too"   
Levi bent down and pressed kisses to Eren stomach  
"Hey my baby, you give your daddy a break, he's had a big day today and so did your brothers"  
Eren smiled at Levi's tender moment, he was exhausted and his eyes were struggling to remain open. Levi stood up and Eren wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms coming up to loop around Levi's neck  
"I've got you"  
Levi lifted Eren off the counter and carried him across to their room, gently setting him down on the bed, the omega yawned and Levi laughed   
"It's alright, let's get you out of these jeans and settled in bed"  
"Mhmm... thank you"  
Levi smiled and stripped off Eren's jeans, he pressed more kisses to his fiancé's belly and Eren struggled to push him away, he finally pulled back and helped Eren under the covers, before pulling them up and making sure Eren was tucked in properly  
"I'm going to say goodnight, I'll be right back"  
Eren nodded and pulled his rabbit close.

Levi said a quick goodnight to grandpa and Armin. Both understood how exhausted Eren must be, he'd been up all morning setting up and then baking, between frequent trips up to the bathroom. 

The alpha returned to their room and stripped off his clothes, he climbed in behind Eren and the omega rewarded him by rolling over and draping himself across Levi's form. Levi pressed kisses to the top of Eren head, the day he been so good, and Eren had been so happy. He fell asleep smiling, wishing everyday could be like this.

*  
It was 3 weeks later when they finally got to catch up with Farlan, he and Izzy had dropped by for what Levi thought was a random visit. In actuality the visit was organised by Eren and Farlan played his role perfectly. Grandpa had left the 5 teens chatting and gone to bed early, they stayed up playing some video game, while Izzy gave a running commentary, as the night grew later Farlan played up how tired he was. He threw his keys to Levi and asked his friend to give them a lift home, promising to pay for a taxi back. Levi was obviously confused but agreed and the 5 of them poured into the green sedan parked out the front. Eren's heart was pounding the whole drive, Levi had forced him to sit in the front and the omega was watching his alphas every move. Half an hour later they pulled up in front of Farlan's house, apparently Izzy was staying the night and Levi went to hand the keys back to his friend. Farlan shook his head  
"Surprise!"  
Levi was clearly confused and Farlan turned him around to face the car, making a sweeping gesture with his arm  
"You like her?"  
"Farlan. English. Speak. Now"  
"Car. Yours. Is"  
"What the fuck? What do you mean it's mine?"  
"It's yours as in you own it. You can blame Eren for this, he asked for my help"  
Eren was still sitting in the front and Armin in the back, both sitting and watching with their doors open. Armin leant in and whispered to Eren for clarification  
"Dude... did Farlan just given Levi this car?"  
"Sort of. We already can't all fit in grandpas and there's going to be one less seat soon. I've been looking for a while and remembered that Farlan was going to study mechanics. I already had most of the money for it and grandpa helped with the rest, he wanted to give me the money himself, but I forced him to agree that it was a loan until I get my inheritance"  
Armin let out an excited squeal and watched as Levi walked over  
"Eren, explanation?"  
"Surprise? Don't worry, she's sound and the registration and insurance is all paid up"  
"You can't just buy a car!"  
"Um, we kind of need one. Pregnant remember?"  
Levi gaped at Eren before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the car. He kissed Eren all over the face and Eren giggled  
"I'm forgiven?"  
"I was never mad at you to begin with... but fuck..."  
Eren looked over Levi's shoulder   
"Thanks Farlan, thanks Izzy!"  
"You're welcome! Just remember to come to me when you need a service!"  
"Definitely"  
Farlan and Izzy said goodnight and Levi finally let Eren get back in the car. The alpha sat in the drivers seat in awe, he couldn't believe it. Part of the reason he'd wanted to get a job was to buy a car, he didn't like using grandpas all the time, he didn't want to inconvenience the old man. He beamed as he began to drive, it was a relatively new looking car with barely 50k on the clock. He wondered how much Eren had paid, and hoped his love hadn't spent too much   
"Don't worry, I didn't blow all our money"  
Levi snorted  
"Your money"  
"Nope, ours. Your happiness is my happiness and right now you look happy"  
"Happy and in shock. I never expected you to spring something so big on me"  
"So 3 babies doesn't count as big"  
Levi laughed  
"Well yes, but I was there for that"  
"And the point of a surprise if for you not to know, besides, I got to know Farlan better, he's pretty cool, he didn't treat me like I was stupid when I asked him a million questions"  
"Nope, if it's about cars, he'll talk till you drop"  
Armin bounced around in the back seat excited, he looked in the rear view mirror and giggled at the glare Levi gave him.

Levi pulled up at home, realising grandpa had left him enough space to park next to him, he wanted to cry, he was that happy and proudly parked the car next to his grandpas. He jumped out and ran around to open Eren's door, his omega smiled and shook his head, but still took the hand he offered. Leading Eren away so he could kiss him again  
"That's fine, just leave me here guys!"   
"You've got two legs and a heart beat"  
Levi called back to him and snuggled closer to Eren, the omega nuzzled and kissed his neck, Levi leant in and whispered in his ear  
"Bathroom?"  
And Eren nodded against him before resuming his kisses  
"Oh god! You guys are going to have sex aren't you! Let me get my headphones in first"  
Armin took off running, leaving the door wide open. Levi swept Eren off his feet and carried him inside. Kicking the front door closed behind him, before turning and locking it. He carefully climbed the stairs and nuzzled and kissed Eren as he walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He sat Eren on the counter and positioned himself between Eren's legs, hungry kisses fell between their lips and Levi tugged on Eren's shirt, both pulled apart and Levi stripped off Eren's shirt before moving in to bite and kiss along Eren's collar bones, his omega moaned so sweetly for him and he let out a low growl  
"Levi... I'm slicking... clothes off... now"  
Levi helped Eren down from the counter and stripped his pants, underwear, socks and shoes off, before stripping himself, he pulled us naked lover back against him and Eren kissed him back desperately, moaning as their erections rubbed against each other   
"How does my sweet omega want me?"  
"It's been a while since we played around in the shower"  
Eren smirked and Levi's grabbed at his arse, lifting Eren up and Eren wrapped his legs around Levi, moaning as his alphas erection brushed teasingly against his slick entrance. Levi carried Eren over to the shower and fiddled with the taps, he kept his lips against Eren's, kissing him while adjusting the water. When he was happy he stepped into the stall and slammed Eren back against the wall, his omega moaned into his mouth and Levi pushed inside, moaning as Eren clenched around him, he waited before rolling his hips, drawing more sweet moans from Eren's lips. He took his time to work Eren into a frenzy, his fiancé licked and sucked hard on his neck, marking Levi as his, something he'd proudly wear. As his orgasm approached his rhythm increased and shifted back half a step so he could gripped Eren by the hips, lifting him up and slamming him back down to match his jolted rhythm, Eren hung limply in his arms, moans and pants filled the room and Eren came with a small cry of his name. Levi knotted and rocked into Eren, until he could move. He held him tight and devoured his mouth again, not caring about the rapidly cooling semen that was smearing between him. He raised his hand and brushed Eren's fringe back  
"I love you Eren Yeager"  
"Mhmm... I can't wait to be Eren Ackerman"  
Levi nuzzled at Eren nose with his own, pressing small kisses to Eren's swollen lips. His knot finally deflated and he slid from Eren, his omega let out a small cry at the loss, Eren was so beyond precious. At Eren's request Levi helped him stand and then the two lovers washed each other, Levi practically purred at the way Eren washed his hair and Eren giggled as Levi's fingertips brushed his sides. They stayed in the shower until Eren started to feel a little light headed. Levi wanted to carry him to bed, but Eren insisted on walking, the towel around his hips sat dangerously low and Levi wanted to pounce and claim him again. Instead he cleaned up the bathroom and carried their shoes back over to the bedroom. Eren climbed into bed and Levi threw him a pair of boxers, the omega wrinkled his nose before pulling them on. Levi switched the main light off and climbed into bed, Eren rolled to face him in the dark  
"So you're really not mad"  
Levi smiled even though he knew Eren couldn't see it  
"Nope, if I'm honest... I'm relieved. I know grandpa didn't mind me driving his, but I always felt a little guilty... and now I can get to you faster... when you're at work, and drop the twins off without having to come back home to drop the car off..."  
"Mhmm... I know what you mean... I was just really nervous, I was so scared you'd be mad"  
"That's because you're gorgeous and amazing and silly and perfect"  
"Did you just call me silly"  
"Yep, but I love you, just the way you are"  
"And you'll love me when I get fatter right?"  
"Mhmm, I can't wait for that belly of yours to get bigger. I'm proud you're my omega and carrying our baby"  
Levi slid his hand out to rest on Eren's belly, Eren hummed in reply   
"I really mean it, I don't know what I would have done with my life if I hadn't met you, but I do know I could never have been this happy"  
Eren slid closer and pressed a kiss to Levi's chest  
"Me too..."

*  
Eren smile at the ultrasound photos. July meant 5 months, his belly was only about the size he'd been at 3 months with the twins. The twins were at daycare for the day and grandpa met the three teens at the clinic, Eren insisted he wanted him there. He didn't want the old man to feel discluded just because they had their own car now. He loved the look on the old mans face each time he heard the heartbeat, the happiness made the whole world seem better. His grandpa had taken Armin home, he'd pick the twins up from days care and Levi would drive Eren home later. They'd brought another set of car seats, so grandpa would be able to transport the twins if needed.  
Levi snapped a shot of the photo and set it as his lock screen and slid his phone away. Given that Eren had nothing for him to do, he pulled out his homework and worked on that until he started to feel hungry. He pressed a kiss to Eren's temple as he stood  
"I'm going to grab some food. Do you want anything?"  
Eren grabbed his wallet out and handed it to Levi  
"Fruit salad and a juice please"  
"Alright, what my omega wants, my omega gets, I'll be back soon"  
He pressed another kiss to Eren's temple and left. He had no idea where he was going to find fruit salad, but the bakery should be open and able to tell him. The girl behind the counter laughed at him   
"Are you from the clinic down the street?"  
Levi nodded in confusion and the girl moved to grab something from behind the counter  
"That sweet receptionist always buys fruit salad, that same juice and a piece of cake"  
Levi grinned, it was nice that the employees here paid attention to their customers  
"Well he didn't ask for cake, but I'm sure he won't complain"  
Levi stepped back and looked at the various flavours  
"So I guess I'll grab a slice of red velvet please"  
The girl "oooh'd" and grabbed the slice. Levi paid for that and the toasted sandwich he'd ordered, waiting the few minutes for it to be made, the girl passed him the white paper bag and gasped, her eyes were insanely wide  
"Um? Is everything alright?"  
"You have the same ring as him! Are you his fiancé! Omg! The girls are going to freak over this, they've all be wondering who was lucky enough to win his hand"  
Levi smirked   
"Yep, he's all mine"  
He stacked he purchases and walked from the store, hopefully Eren wouldn't be too mad.

Eren groaned when Levi told him  
"They've been at it for months now"  
Levi laughed lightly and bit into his sandwich   
"You should have seen her eyes, I didn't know someone's eyes could grow that big"  
"You do know I go there like everyday? I have to see them again and now I'm going to get the million questions about my smoking hot alpha"  
Levi choked on his bite and Eren scowled at him, he coughed to clear his throat and finally got the food down  
"Well, if you're worried, you'll be back at school soon..."  
"Yep, only half days though. Grandpa contacted the school already and organised things. The principal was there when the police came about mum, so grandpa totally played up the fact that I could only do half days and I'm in all Armin's classes"  
Levi nodded  
"Yeah, I still need to ask him to help with mine, I've got all the forms, but it's hard to find a time when Armin is t around"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"All you had to do was ask"  
"Yeah, but I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd have to lie to him or anything"  
"And you say I'm silly, I'll just go annoy him when he's watching cartoons with the twins"  
"Ok, sounds good... this sandwich is amazing"  
Eren snorted  
"All their food is amazing, and is that cake I see?"  
"Mhmm, she said you always buy a juice, fruit salad and a slice of cake"  
"Nooooo not always, sometimes I can't even look at cake, your son hates me..."  
"He doesn't hate you"  
"Levi, you know how I feel about cake"  
Levi nodded solemnly, Eren's love of cake trumped Armin's and then some. It was basically the only thing that Eren was sure to eat  
"Annnnd he's got me eating more. I mean it's good, we both know I need to put the weight on, but I end up feeling gross from it"  
"Just think, a few more months and then you can break my other hand"  
Eren turned red  
"That was one time! And I'd like to see you give birth!"  
Eren looked up and realised a patient was hiding her smile as she watched them. He wiped his hands and shot Levi a dirty look, before addressing the woman. She gushed over the pair of them as Eren processed her payment, she chose to wait before making her next appointment and wished them both a good night.

Eren went back to picking at his fruit salad, he could feel Levi watching him and laid his fork back down, now unable to eat due to nerves  
"I feel like we just got sprung"  
Eren moved his abandoned food aside and sighed   
"We totally got spring, thanks to you, I'm supposed to be working here"  
"It's your fault for being too efficient"  
"I don't think that's an actual thing"  
"Eren, you run this whole office and keep it like spotless, not everyone can do that"  
"It's not that hard, you just gotta have a good system"  
Levi shook his head and went back to his sandwich, Eren pulled his alphas homework over and looked at it  
"I've done this stuff... do you need help?"  
Levi nodded quickly and forced down the mouthful of food, causing himself to choke again. Eren said nothing as he handed the bottle of juice over. Levi took a careful mouthful and swallowed  
"Dammit Levi, you need to chew!"  
Eren shot him a look, it screamed "you're an idiot" and "no shit", and looked back at the math on the page  
"I'll write the first one out so you can see how to do it, and you can do the rest"  
Levi pouted  
"If it was your work I'd do it for you"  
"If it was my work I wouldn't let you. I like working things out for myself, it makes it that much sweeter"  
"Nerd"  
"Maybe..."  
The pair filled the remaining hours with playful banter. Eren processed the last patient for the night and his boss came into the reception  
"Ew, homework. I hated it"  
Levi nodded  
"I can't say I particularly love it"  
"This is your last week though... right?"  
"Yep, that's why I'm in mad rush to get it all done, but Eren's making me work it out myself"  
The woman mock gasped  
"How dare he, its like he wants you to learn things"  
Eren giggled and Levi sighed  
"I've learnt that I really hate maths"  
"Well I suppose that does count. Eren are you done for the night?"  
"Yep. Everything's ready for Annie in the morning"  
"So grandpa will be here soon then?"  
"Nope. He surprised me with a car"  
"Oooooh, what is it!"  
"Mitsubishi, she's pretty nice too"'  
"Oh Eren! That's awesome! I bet it's a big relief"  
"You have no idea"  
Eren began to pack up his small pile of things and Levi put his home work away, he grabbed out the car keys and slipped Eren's things into his bag. Eren's boss walked them both to the door and bid them goodnight.

Eren sighed and stretched in the front seat of their car, his son was kicking and his stomach was beginning to feel queasy. He closed his eyes and rubbed his belly  
"Eren? You smell upset..."  
"Oh... no, it's just your son kicking me, it's just making me feel a little sick"  
Levi nodded, his attention back on driving. He pulled into the drive way and Eren bolted from the car to the front lawn, Levi winced as he heard him vomit. Omegas had it rough. He grabbed his bag from the car and closed the doors and locked it. He went to Eren's side and took him by the arm, guiding him inside, Eren pulled his arm free and took off upstairs and Levi headed into the dining room, he pulled out their food from earlier and Eren's things and set them in a pile. Eren hadn't eaten as much as he'd thought when it came to the fruit salad and Levi sighed. His partners food portions were still far from normal. 

"Hey Levi! Where's Eren?"  
"Throwing his guts up, apparently our son was kicking the shit out of him"  
The alpha walked back to the living room and sat on the floor, his sons were sleeping on their play mat  
"They only just fell asleep"  
"Where they alright today?"  
"Yeah, Hitch had no problem and they had dinner happily enough"  
"Awesome, thanks for picking them up, I got to catch up on some of my homework"  
"You're still working on that?!"  
"I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you!"  
Armin threw his hands up and Eren walked in, giving him a confused look  
"Eren! Levi's picking on me!"  
"Eren! Armin started it!"  
"Well, in that case, Armin can help me with the twins. Have they had their baths yet?"  
"Nope, was waiting for you, I know you love bath time"  
"Alright, bath time it is!"  
Eren looked at Levi and winked, Levi hadn't expected Eren to work so fast and nerves hit, he was about to admit to his grandpa he wanted to study hairdressing... he watched the Armin and Eren leave with his sons and took a few deep breaths   
"Grandpa. I have something I want to talk to you about"  
Levi stood up and walked over, grabbing the papers from his bag, he stuffed them into the old mans hands before sinking down on the sofa, the old mans eyes widened  
"Hairdressing?"  
"Yep, but don't tell Armin... he'll want to know all about it..."  
"If it's what you want to do, then your secrets safe"  
Levi let it a sigh of relief and began to explain how it all worked, grandpa nodded and hummed along as he listened  
"I'll sign these tonight, after Armin's gone to bed and put them back in your bag. I'm an old man now and I need my glasses if you I'm going to read all of this"  
Levi smiled and and yawned he was so completely drained from the small moment of anxiety. Grandpa slipped the papers inside his jacket, hidden from Armin. He knew how curious his grandson could be and the idea of a male alpha as a hair dresser wasn't the norm. Levi would have a tough time ahead of him, but grandpa knew he was strong enough to handle it.

Eren and Armin came back downstairs, laughing about something, Armin sat next to him and Eren sat in his lap  
"What's got you two so happy"  
"Just the twins, Reni was basically asleep before I laid him down, but Viren looked like I'd committed some great sin by putting him to bed"  
"Naw, poor Viren. They only saw you this morning"  
"I know, but they get me all tomorrow morning"  
"Eesh, I wish I could have you all tomorrow morning"  
"Dude, toooooo much information"  
Levi stepped on Armin's toes and Armin squeaked  
"Eren! He's picking on me again"  
"Well it's your fault. For the record, I intend to sleep in with the twins"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"Think of us in English as you sleep"  
"Noooo... I don't know what I'll be thinking of, but it won't be that"  
Armin pouted and they settled back to watch some show on TV. The night was spent quietly and comfortably.


	43. 43

"Eren, stop it, you look fine"  
"But do I look pregnant?"  
Levi sighed, he pulled Eren into his arms  
"Levi! Stop it, I'm serious!"  
Eren pushed away and went back to examining himself in the mirror, trying to look at his belly from different angles  
"Eren, you've been doing that since you got out the shower"  
Eren sighed and pulled the shirt he'd just pull on off, behind him his alpha groaned again  
"Look, if you're that self conscious I'll give you one my hoodies"  
Eren spun around and finally smiled  
"Alright, which one?"  
"Black please..."  
Levi sorted through their wardrobe, pulling out his favourite hoodie and passed it over to his mate  
"Now, put your shirt back on"  
Levi snagged the corner of the white work shirt and passed it to his omega. Eren dressed and proceeded to quickly examine himself in the mirror again  
"If you keep running your hands over yourself like that, we won't be making the first day of school"  
Levi grabbed Eren again and pulled him up close, his hands slid down his fiancés back and grabbed his arse, while pressing a hungry kiss to his lips, he smirked as Eren moaned into his mouth  
"Guys! We have to goooooooo"  
Armin was standing in the doorway  
"Armin! Settle this argument we're been having all morning. Eren wants to know if he looks pregnant"  
Eren stepped away from Levi and shot him a glare  
"Eren, you're tiny, you can't tell at all. Especially not in that hoodie, now quit worrying or we'll be late"  
"I can't help it... I haven't been in that place over a year and the twins..."  
Armin grabbed Eren's bag off the floor, and Levi grabbed Eren's hand  
"The twins are fine, they're already playing downstairs and you fed them yourself before taking a shower"  
"I still can't help..."  
"...but worry. We know"  
Levi pulled Eren from the room and the three walked down stairs  
"Do you want to walk? We can walk?"  
"Or I can drive. I do own a car now"  
Armin rolled his eyes, he didn't actually want to walk, but apparently that hadn't been conveyed. They all trooped into the dining room and said goodbye to grandpa, Eren shifted slightly, he knew the old man knew how nervous he was  
"Alright boys, have a good day. Eren I'll pick you up at lunch time, and yes I'll bring the boys"  
Eren nodded and forced a smile. All morning he had to remind himself that this was what he wanted.  
The teens stopped and said goodbye and then headed out to Levi's car.

*  
Sasha practically jumped on Eren, she squealed in excitement and gushed how happy she was that he was finally back. Eren wished he could share her enthusiasm. Armin had taken hold of his arm and refused to let him go, unlike before he only shared 2 classes with Levi, and Armin didn't even let go when Levi hugged and kissed Eren goodbye  
"Protect him"  
Armin giggled and saluted   
"Yes sir!"  
"Wait, what do I need protection from?"  
"Yourself, dah! You're totally going to worry yourself sick"  
Eren rolled his eyes and Armin started pulling him towards their first class.

By the time lunch came Eren didn't know what he was feeling anymore. The stuff they'd done, he'd already done through homeschool, and he spent the morning being kicked by his son. Between classes was awkward and eyes had trailed him where he went, he didn't know if it was because he was the omega who'd become a father so young, or the fact that Armin wouldn't let him go. Basically his nerves and hormones had left him a total wreck on the inside. The three teens headed out the front of the building, Eren kissed Levi goodbye and the alpha told him he'd come check in after school. 

He sank into the car with relief, and shot grandpa a smile  
"That good?"  
"Weird. Very weird"  
"Well it's been a while"  
"Yep, and Levi's hoodie is hot! I've been dying in it since this morning"  
"Why didn't you just take it off?"  
"Levi says I don't look like I'm showing, but I'm really paranoid about it"  
"Eren, compared to the twins, you're tiny, you don't need to worry yet"  
Eren sighed, he unzipped Levi's hoodie and stripped it off, he missed the alphas smell immediately, but the coolness of the cars aircon felt so good  
"Was the work hard?"  
"Well it was just the first day, but what we did do I've already done"  
Grandpa smiled proudly. The rest of the drive passed in comfortable conversation about Eren's morning and how the twins had been. They pulled up at the clinic and grandpa helped carried the twins inside, and settle them down in the end room. Eren hugged him goodbye, and the old man left.

Behind the desk, Annie was in meltdown, she'd misplaced a file and Eren smiled, this place was so relaxing compared to school. He hunted around and found the file she lost was in the stack in front of her. Her loud laughed echoed through the waiting room and the patients gave her a curious look. Annie pestered him about school, he basically said the same thing he'd told his grandpa and she pulled faces, not envious at all. Zeke came out and glared at the giggling pair, obviously not amused to find them so happy, Eren couldn't even remember what they were laughing about to begin with. Work passed fast and Eren waited until Levi and Armin arrived before taking a break, Armin demanded cuddles with the twins, apparently his morning enthusiasm had deserted him and he needed to recharge on cuddles. Eren and Levi walked down to the bakery and the girl behind the counter pulled out a fruit salad and juice   
"No cake today?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Nope, just this and whatever Levi wants"  
"Levi wants food"  
Eren rolled his eyes, but the girl behind the counter went and grabbed something and bagged it before they could see  
"Mystery food"  
Levi stared at the bag like trying to see through it. This time he remembered to grab himself a drink and Eren paid, both wanted to get back to the clinic and see what was inside. They left Armin playing with the twins and sat behind the desk. Levi placed the mystery bag down and poked at it and Eren rolled his eyes  
"If you don't open, I am"  
"Nooo, my mystery food"  
The alpha opened the bag and pulled out a toasted roll of sorts, he tried to inspect the insides, but the cheese held it closed  
"Cheese is a good start, right?"  
"You can't really go wrong with it"  
Eren watched Levi take a bite, his alpha chewed and smiled  
"Swallow before you start talking again"  
Levi rolled his eyes and made the extra effort  
"It's good. It's got lettuce, sundried tomatoes, cheese and salami"  
Eren wrinkled his nose   
"You can keep your weird sammich"  
"I will, but you don't know what your missing"  
"Trust me when I say, your son isn't impressed by your tastes"  
"He shall be educated in the ways of good sandwiches"  
"Good, no can you go annoy Armin for a while, the smells making me sick"  
Levi nodded and wrapped his food back up, he went to kiss Eren but Eren held his hands out  
"Kisses later"  
The alpha ducked out the reception and Eren picked at his fruitsalad unenthused. His son still wasn't happen and he was sent running to the bathroom, so very over this vomiting business.

*  
Levi's first hairdressing class left him annoyed. Petra was in there and seemed to take pleasure in telling everyone they'd kissed. Levi soon shot it all down, reminding her loudly that he was gay and engaged. After that she shot him dirty looks for the rest of the class. Levi tried to pay her no mind, but being the only male in the class was annoying, all the girls wanted to know about his fiancé and how they met. Petra tried to stir up trouble by telling them that Eren was an omega and they already had kids, but that only made the girls like him even more, they gushed over photos of Viren and Reni, making him promise to bring them in. It would have been alright if that had been the end of it, but when he'd had to take his engagement ring off, Petra had tried to take it and he'd snapped at her, she threw it across the room and ran out. It'd taken him and the girls a good half an hour to find it, and after that the bell rang and signalled the ending of class. The girls reminded him about his promise, but he really didn't care as he waved goodbye, all he wanted to do was go see Eren.

He dropped Armin home before heading over to the clinic, Eren was busy typing away and Levi let himself into the reception, resting his hand on his omegas shoulders and letting out a long sigh. Eren abandoned his work to spin round and wrap his arms around Levi  
"You smell pissed. Want to talk about it?"  
"Nope. I just want you"  
Eren smiled   
"Well, I'm right here, sit down and you can cuddle me while I work"  
Eren let Levi go and his alpha sat down on the spare chair, he rolled back to Eren's side and Eren started typing again, while Levi pressed his forehead to Eren's shoulder, his arms loosely around Eren  
"Girls are so annoying"  
Eren snorted  
"No shit"  
"Petras in my class and she tried to make trouble"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"I hope you didn't take the bait"  
"Maybe, I kind of totally bragged about you"  
"Levi, you'll make all the girls mad, you're supposed to be their eye candy"  
"You want me to be their eye candy?"  
"Nope, I don't want to, but you can't help being so damn sexy"  
Levi snorted  
"She took my ring and threw it"  
Eren gasped  
"That's it. That bitch is going down"  
Levi laughed and sat back up, he held his hand in front of Eren's face  
"The girls helped me look for it, she didn't do herself any favours today"  
"Well, as long as she pulls her head. Otherwise she's going to cop a lecture from a hormonal omega"  
"Ooh, someone's getting possessive!"  
"Yep, you're mine remember"  
"I know"  
Levi rested back against Eren and Eren patted his arm, he reread what he'd been typing, trying to remember where his sentence had been going.

Eren's boss came out and smiled at the sight, Levi looked adorable as he cuddled Eren   
"How was class today Levi?"  
Levi looked at Eren and Eren shook his head, he hadn't told his boss about his alphas chosen path  
"Girls are annoying"  
The woman laughed loudly  
"Aw, I'm sure they loved a hottie like you"  
"Yeah, maybe, but a girl who used to have a crush on me tried to cause trouble"  
The woman nodded and smiled  
"I bet there's quiet a few out there with a crush on you"  
"But I'm engaged! All I want is Eren!"  
"A girl can still dream"  
The woman winked and Levi pulled a face.  
She called her next patient through and Eren tried to roll over to the printer to slip the printed notes into the previous patients file  
"Levi, you need to either roll or detach"  
Levi opted to try rolling and Eren rolled his eyes, he shot the woman standing by the desk a look and she smiled, at least someone was smiling at his torture.

Levi's second day was somewhat better. Petra had seemed to decide that it was better if she acted like Levi didn't exist and Levi actually enjoyed the class. 

*  
August turned into September. Eren loved the changing colours of the trees and taking the boys to the park. Given they were bigger now, the could run and explore more and both boys were starting to talk more and Eren smiled happily as he tried to teach them all the things they wanted to about. Levi filmed the whole thing, gushing over how adorable each moment was. Both boys were really smart, he knew all parents said that about their children, but the twins were masters at escapes and puzzles, Eren joked about how he feared for society. Between work and school their lives were busy, but Sunday they made it a mission to take the twins out for the day.

They'd brought toddler beds and now their room was beyond cramped. But Reni had scaled the side of the cot and fallen, his scream had made Eren's blood run cold and Reni had his first trip to emergency, having given himself a nasty bump on the bed. Eren cried as he held the small boy, he felt like a failure as an omega and it'd hours before he'd been able to calm. The doctor had given the boy a lollipop and his pain seemed to be forgotten the moment the treat hit his tongue. Viren had cried at being left out the doctor laughed before giving the boy his own. He told them to keep a close eye on Reni and to bring him back in if he got worse.   
Eren, Levi and the twins all slept together that night, the boys didn't want to settle and Eren woke up to a foot to the face, at some point Reni and Viren had swapped positions, Viren was half on Eren's stomach and his other leg was near Reni's face. Eren slipped out from under his son and headed to the bathroom. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, but smiled as his son began to move in his belly. His boys were all safe, and with him, finishing up in the bathroom, he slipped back into bed, moving Viren back around so he was cuddled up against his chest. His fingers reached out and brushed over the bruise on Reni's head, it looked really nasty and that was when he decided that they needed real beds, he couldn't go through that scream every again.

By the middle of September, Eren's stomach had grown slightly, but he was still quiet small. He'd become a little self conscious about it, but Levi assured him he was prefect and their baby was perfect. Eren's boss didn't seem too concerned, he was healthy and growing well. Still Eren found him spending more and more time looking at it in the mirror, he couldn't help but compare it to the twins.

*  
Eren sneezed for what felt like the 50th time for the day, Reni and Viren had brought home a cold from day care and Eren had the nasty feeling he'd caught it. They'd had since just after the hospital trip, and this was the second day for Eren. He felt like shit, but didn't want to admit it. Levi was staying home and Eren was napping before work, he wanted to talk to boss about it, it was an awful way to start the week. His sneeze turned to a cough and he groaned, he really couldn't deny it now. His back spasmed and he whimpered, Levi pulled him close and Eren hid his face against his leg, the alpha was sitting, while he was laying  
"Hey, I know you wanted to go to work today, but I'm going to call your boss, and I'll ask her about what I can give you for this cold too"  
"It's alright..."  
Eren started coughing and Levi rubbed his back  
"Trust me, let me look after you"  
"I'll be fine, it's just a cold"  
"Eren you're pregnant remember. I'm not taking any chance"  
Levi moved his other hand to Eren's forehead, he frowned at how hot he felt  
"Try get some sleep and I'll be back"  
Levi slipped from the bed and Eren groaned, he wanted the comfort of his alpha back, he coughed and blushed, realising he'd wet himself. He was so relieved Levi wasn't there, and slid out from the blankets, it felt revolting as he walked into the bathroom. He stripped the spoiled clothing off and kicked them into the shower before turning it on. He shivered as he stepped under the water and began to clean himself, his back was tender and his chest hurt as he coughed.

Back in their bedroom, Levi returned and frowned. He looked at Eren's side of the bed and realised it was slightly wet. He put two and two together and stripped down the bed, grateful Eren insisted on a waterproof mattress protector, though that was so his slick wouldn't sink into their mattress. He remade the bed and carried the mess straight down and put the wash on. He wouldn't say anything to Eren, knowing that his omega was probably dying of embarrassment as it was.

Eren coughed harder in the shower and his body seemed to cramp, he slid to the shower floor and moaned. He crawled across the floor and opened the door, calling for Levi and crawled back into the shower, his alpha appeared almost instantly, and rushed to turn the water off. Eren coughed and raised his hand to tell Levi to wait a minute  
"I has the stuck"  
"And the sick, let's get you up and back to bed"  
Eren nodded and Levi picked him up, he noticed how Eren shivered again him and put his hand back to his forehead  
"I think you have a fever"  
"No..."  
Eren started coughing again  
"I'm fine... just tired and sore"  
Levi shook his head. He grabbed Eren's towel and carried even through to their room. He sat Eren on the bed and rubbed him dry  
"Your boss wants you to stay home today, but to go to work tomorrow, she wants to check you over"  
Eren nodded and slumped back, his eyes closed  
"I'll get you some cough medicine and panadol"  
"Thank you"  
Levi smiled at his loves slumped and naked form, even sick Eren was stunning. He pulled his phone out and snapped a picture, Eren weakly raised his hand and flipped him off, but Levi laughed and disappeared from the room. By the time he'd reappeared Eren had crawled under the covers. Levi helped him take the panadol and cough medicine before tucking him in properly. Given the room smelt like sickness, the alpha opened the window, the breeze was on the slightly cool side, but not too cool. He stopped and checked on both the twins, the boys slept soundly and their colour was better than Eren's. He closed the bedroom door and went to the bathroom. He frowned and grabbed Eren's soaked pants and boxers, bundling them up with all the other washing and carrying them down. He sat in the living room and chatted with grandpa about how his three loves were going, the old man was worried about Eren, but Levi told him how Eren's boss wanted him to come in tomorrow.

By the next morning Eren's cough had subsided and the twins were doing better. Levi was confident enough to go back to school for the day and Armin was happy not to be alone.


	44. 44

Eren dressed for work, ignoring the painful cramping, it wasn't like he wasn't going to work in a couple of hours. He downed a couple more panadol and played with the twins, relieved they were both doing better. He rubbed at his sore back and hips, before walking downstairs. Grandpa was sitting at the table, and Eren sat down across from him  
"You look better"  
"I feel better, my throats still a bit tickly, but Levi got me some soothers"  
Grandpa nodded and sat his paper down  
"Not having breakfast?"  
"No, my stomachs sore from coughing, Levi wouldn't even let me come down and get my own meds before he left and he made me promise to let him know what my boss says"  
"And you better let me know too"  
"I will"  
Eren pulled his phone out his pocket, both Armin and Levi had texted and asked how he was doing, he replied that he was still just as alright as he was then they'd asked his morning and scrolled through his Facebook feed. He smiled at the photos of Hanji and Erwin together, and clicked like. Jean was posting about how boring class was and Eren sighed, he wanted to feel better again, so he could go back, his nerves had dissipated after the first week and he found it easy to keep up. He continued to scroll through until it was time to leave. He winced as he slid from the chair and grandpa didn't miss it  
"I'm fine, just cramping, I don't think this one was too happy I was coughing so much"  
Grandpa look of concern intensified  
"I'm ok, really and besides, my boss is going to check everything over"  
"I know, but I don't like you being in pain"  
Eren nodded and grabbed his wallet, the twins were sleeping and he didn't want to wake them. 

*  
The clinic was empty when he walked in, Annie seemed bored and he winced as he sat in his chair  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded and rubbed his belly  
"Just sore"  
"I still can't believe you hid you were pregnant from me for so long"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"I thought you already knew"  
"I don't think I would have forgotten something like that..."  
"It's fine, I'm not due for a few more months anyway"  
Eren coughed and winced at the cramping passing through his hips  
"Are you sure you should be back?"  
"Annie I'm fine, and I'm going to get checked later anyway"  
"If you say so"  
"I do. You think I can hide anything? You know Levi won't let me get away with not getting checked"  
"I'm jealous, he's so good to you. My friend, he's an omega and his alpha went missing, I think he ran off when he found his mate was pregnant"  
Eren nodded, knowing she was talking about Bertholdt  
"How's your friend now?"  
"Better... he lost the baby and totally melted down, but he moved out of home and in with some friend, we don't really talk much, but he seems better from what his Facebook says"  
Eren nodded and smiled, he truly hoped that Bertholdt's alpha was alright and that they might one day sort things out. The fellow omega deserved to be happy.  
He organised he files for today, his boss was fully booked, which meant he'd have to wait to be seen. He quickly messaged Levi and let him know, the alpha made him promise to go to his boss if anything hurt. Eren sent back joking that everything hurt and Levi sent back a glaring emote. He set his phone back down, and Annie organised her stuff before leaving. Zeke shot him a curious glance and Eren didn't know what to do or say, it wasn't his fault that Annie had just left. He took the patient files and winced as pain shot through his stomach. The cramping seemed sporadic, so he'd chalked it down to braxton hicks and told his baby to settle down already so he could work already.

His boss rushed in, obviously flustered, she still had her shoes in her hand and shot Eren a rueful grin  
"A woman's work is never done, I just had to hightail it back from the hospital"  
Eren looked at her and she sighed  
"A nice long labour that kept me up all night, it's a good thing I can operate on little sleep"  
Eren laughed and coughed  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I was coughing pretty bad yesterday, but I'm heaps better today"  
The woman nodded and smiled  
"Well, we'll still take a look"  
Eren nodded and winced  
"Eren? What aren't you telling me"  
"I'm fine, just some cramping, and my backs sore, but it's not regular and it doesn't feel like I'm in labour"  
The woman still stared at him  
"I promise!"  
"If it gets worse, let me know right away, your 33 weeks now right?"  
"32. Its only the 25th"  
"You're still getting close"  
"And I still need to pop, I feel so tiny!"  
"It's fine, the twins were just big. I better get to work, don't ignore it if it gets worse!"  
Eren nodded and sighed, he hated worrying people.

Levi wanted to come check on him after school, but Eren sent him home to check on the twins. He waited anxiously until Levi messaged back that they were both doing much better, up and playing like they'd never been sick. After that work kept him flat out until just after 6. He sighed, his son wasn't making the day easy at all, and he was almost tempted to call his boss, the cramping had gotten worse and he was starting to worry now. Still, given how busy they were, he bit his lip and pushed on.

Half an hour later, the pain got extreme and he knew something was going on. He went to stand but his legs gave out and whimpered as he lay on the floor, his arms wrapped around his stomach. He forced himself up and grabbed at the phone on the desk, pulling it down to him, but just then he felt his thighs grow damp and he let out a scared moan, it was too soon, his son was still so tiny. He dropped the phone and crawled towards the door, and fumbled to open it. He tried to use the frame to pull himself up, but it hurt too much, and he was forced to crawl towards his bosses door. He couldn't reach the handle and knocked against it weakly, he hissed through a particularly bad cramp... contraction. The wetness between his legs was spreading.   
His boss stuck her head out and looked around in confusion before looking down  
"Eren! Shit, let's get you up"  
Eren shook his head   
"I'm... in labour"  
He let out a loud groan and she squatted down next to him  
"How far apart are the contractions?"  
"They're close..."  
"Alright"  
She disappeared back into her office, Eren felt bad for the patient already in their. The woman looked mortified as she stepped over his legs  
"Alright, we need to get you up and the table and see what's going on"  
Eren nodded and took a deep breath, he let his boss take his weight as she helped him through the door. He was in too much pain to even be embarrassed as she pulled his shoes and pants off. He looked at the table and shook his head, breathing out through another contraction as he did so, she got him to stand and lean on the table, while she checked how dilated he was  
"Eren, you're nearly fully dilated"  
Eren shook his head  
"Noooo.... argh... my water only just broke"  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but you're baby is coming"  
Eren shook his head again and let out a sob  
"Hey, shh, I'm a professional remember, I know it hurts honey"  
"No... he's too small..."  
"And he wants out, I need to get you up on the bed"  
The woman practically lifted Eren onto the bed, his fingers clutched at the paper towel beneath him, she spread his legs and placed a pillow under his hips  
"I'm going to call Levi and an ambulance honey..."  
"Why an ambulance... what's wrong"  
"It's going to be alright, but Bub is on the small side, I'd rather be safe than sorry..."  
Eren sobbed harder, trying to ignore the urge to push, he screamed as he felt his baby push against the muscle, and his boss jogged back over to him, phone still at her ear  
"Eren, you need to start pushing for me, he's not waiting for anyone today"  
"Nooo... Levi's not here and he's too small"  
The woman sighed and Eren watched her end the call  
"An ambulance is on the way and Levi's going to meet us there, right now we need to focus on you and this little one"  
Eren shook his head and closed his eyes, his boss settled between his legs  
"Come on, you need to start pushing for me"  
Eren let out a sob as he bore down, it hurt so fucking badly, at least with the twins he'd had drugs... he fell back against the bed panting. His bosses words of encouragement didn't help at all. How the fuck did this all happen? It was all happening too fast. How had he not realised he was in labour... it felt different from the twins. 

Half an hour later he was still struggling to push, his boss was still encouraging him and the paramedics were in the room. He fell back against the bed and he struggled to remain conscious, he felt someone slapping his face, but couldn't open his eyes  
"Eren... no, no sweety come on"  
He shook his head, he had no strength at all and he could feel how badly torn up he was down their. He could smell the blood in the air and he finally passed out.

*  
Levi paced the hospital waiting room angrily. He couldn't believe Eren had gone into labour, and he wasn't there. It's been nearly an hour and a half since Eren's boss had called, she'd been direct telling him to get to hospital as she was having Eren taken there.

He turned again and snarled, Armin and grandpa were sitting and distracting the twins across the room  
"Levi!"   
His head shot up and he saw Eren's boss running towards him, he ran from the room to meet the woman  
"Come with me"  
The woman turned back around and began to run the way she'd come, Levi kept up with her easily  
"What happened?"  
"He went into labour at the clinic, your son wasn't waiting for anyone, but Eren passed out, he's only just gotten here, he's woken up, but he's done a fair bit of damage"  
Levi paled, his world swam, he stumbled but the woman took his hand, pulling him into a room. He could smell Eren's distress and rushed to his side. Eren was deathly pale and but he still offered his alpha a small smile  
"I'm here baby, I'm here... you can do this"  
Eren nodded  
"I'm so tired"  
"It's alright, just a few more pushes and you can rest, I promise"  
Eren gripped Eren's hand his boss rolled the blanket up, exposing Eren's legs as she lifted them into the stirrups, she shot Levi a look and he nodded, keep Eren awake.

Eren seemed to rally with Levi by his side, he screamed as he pushed, and Levi kept his free hand on Eren's face, forcing him to keep his focus on the alpha. It was another half hour of Eren's screams and the occasional cough, before their boy was finally birthed. The woman worked fast to cut the cord and clear the tiny boys nose, when he finally let out a cry, they all sighed in relief, she wrapped him gently and laid him on Eren's chest  
"He looked just like you"  
Levi beamed at Eren, his lovers body was shaking and Eren's eyes were unfocused, he was trying to keep him away, behind him he heard Eren's boss ordering someone to get blood for a transfusion  
"Levi, we've got to get him into surgery"  
Levi felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He soothed Eren's hair back and kissed him, telling him how much be loved him. Beside him a nurse took their new born away and Levi was pulled away from his mate. They seemed to forget about him as Eren was wheeled from the room. He wandered back towards the visitors room, the world around him was a blur and when he finally got back to where his family was waiting, he collapsed  
"Levi! Levi what's wrong?!"  
"So much blood... there was so much blood..."  
Levi looked at his shaking hands, even if he hadn't touched any of Eren's blood, he could see it all over him. He struggled to the sink and vomited, before dunking back to the floor  
"What's happening! What do you mean blood!"  
"There was some complication, I don't know... they took his through to surgery"  
"And the baby?"  
"He's tiny... the nurse took him away... he looks just like Eren"  
Levi sobbed as he curled into a ball. Armin went to his side, pulling his sobbing friend into his arms, Viren squirmed between them and started crying too and then Reni joined in.

*  
"Oh good, you're all here. Eren's out of surgery, he did some damage down there, but your son wasn't waiting. Now it's going to be a bit of a shock, but he'll be fine. I'll take you through to see him"  
Armin dragged Levi up from the floor, he lifted up the still upset Viren and looped his free arm around Levi's waist. The group was quiet as they followed the woman through the hospital corridors and finally into a room. Eren lay surrounded by machines and Levi's knees gave out again, this time Eren's boss came to his side and helped him over to Eren  
"You can hold his hand, he's sedated and won't wake for a while, we had to put a tube down his throat, but that will come out when he's awake"  
Levi nodded and took Eren's hand into his own  
"And what about our son?"  
"Given he's a bit tiny, he's going to be spending some time in the NICU, he was having a little trouble with his breathing, but it's common with premmies, he'll be here for about a week if everything goes well"  
Levi nodded, he felt like an awful father, but all his attention was on Eren at the moment. How did things go so wrong.

Levi refused to leave Eren's side, but asked grandpa and Armin to take the twins home. He promised to call with any updates and asked them not to say anything about this on social media. He wanted Eren to meet their son first. He spent all night holding Eren's hand, whispering I love you's over and over.  
Eren boss came to check in on them, she brought Levi a coffee and handed the alpha Eren's engagement ring, it'd been taken off during the surgery. Levi looked at the wrecked woman, she was clearly asleep on her feet and her clothes still had Eren's blood on them. He looked down at his own hands, visions of the blood swam across his view and he blinked them away. She checked Eren's vitals and fiddle with the machines, offering Levi a small smile  
"You should try and rest, he'll be asleep for a good while yet"  
Levi nodded, thanking her, he knew he wouldn't be able to until he saw Eren's beautiful green eyes.

*  
At some point Levi had fallen asleep, his dreams filled with Eren and the blood from before. He woke with a jerk, his heart was pounding, he immediately reached for Eren's hand, surprised when his omega squeezed his own  
Levi looked up and his eyes widen, tears began to run down his face, his omega was watching him silently  
"Hey, you scared me..."  
Eren's eyes were pleading with him   
"Baby boy, he was just over 5 pounds. He looks just like you... I'll get the doctor and we can see about taking the tube out, but first..."  
Levi lifted Eren's hand and slid his fiancé's ring back on  
"There was a fair bit of damage and they took if off for surgery..."  
Levi stood and kissed Eren on the forehead and went to find the doctor.

"Cough for me Eren"  
Eren coughed and the man slid the tube out. He coughed, clearly relieved   
"I bet your throats a bit dry, you can sip some water, but don't take big gulps"  
Levi helped guide the straw between Eren's lips, the omega did as his he was told, sipping a little water, holding it in his mouth before swallowing  
"Thank... you"  
Levi winced at harshness of his fiancé's voice  
"Alright Eren, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain"  
"Probably an 8... maybe a low 9"  
"Ok, and you're probably going to be feeling some discomfort for a while"  
"My son?"  
"He's currently in the NICU, as you know there's often complications with premmies, he has respiratory distress syndrome, so we're keeping a close watch over him"  
Eren nodded and tears ran down his face.  
"We'll bring you down to see him soon, until then, I'll increase your pain medication. Maybe you'd like your family to come in?"  
Eren shook his head, and Levi took his hand again, squeezing tightly. The doctor left the pair alone and Eren began to cry harder  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't realise..."  
Levi snorted  
"You didn't realise last time either"  
"I... thought it was braxton hicks... and then my water broke... and it..."  
"Eren, stop it. Your boss lady said that he wanted out and was determined. But fuck... there was so much blood... I thought you were both going to die"  
"What was it that you said... you would never leave me alone... there's no way I'd ever leave you alone"  
"God, you always say the right things"  
The doctor returned and injected something into Eren's IV, he jotted it down in the omegas chart and smiled before leaving again  
"Are you sure you don't want me to call grandpa?"  
"I... I can't right now... I can't take their questions"  
Levi nodded. In other words Eren didn't want them worrying. He texted a quick message saying that Eren was awake, but not up to visitors just yet. The old man asked Levi to message again when he was, and how their baby was. Levi sent him another message saying they hadn't met him yet, but promised to send photos when they did. He slid his phone away and sat on the edge of Eren's bed, a dopey smile was now on his lovers face  
"Good drugs?"  
"Mhmmm good drugs"  
Eren's words were slurred and Levi smiled, it was adorable. He wondered what went on high Eren's mind.  
Eren remained doped up all the way through the afternoon, which was probably a good thing as he had to sit up in the wheelchair on the way to visit their newborn.

The doctor wheeled Eren over to where their tiny son lay in a humi-crib, the nappy on their son seemed as big as him. Eren placed a hand on the side of the plastic crib, he wanted so desperately to touch and hold him  
"How long..."  
"How long will he be in our care? If everything goes well, 2 weeks, maybe a little longer"  
Eren nodded, his eyes fixed on the boy. He really did look just like him, his hair the same shade of chocolate brown and his skin maybe one shade lighter than Eren's  
"Can I take photos"  
Eren blinked up at Levi  
"Of course... he's your son too"  
"Grandpa wanted a photo, he said he'll wait until your up for a visit..."  
Eren nodded, his eyes back on his son  
"He needs a name..."  
"He does, do you have any in mind?"  
"I like Rei... but that might be confusing with Reni..."  
"Rei... does he look like a Rei?"  
"I don't know... maybe... Rei Eli Ackerman..."  
"You want to give him the same middle name as the twins?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Alright. Rei... yeah, I can see it..."  
"If he was a girl, I wanted to name him Evie... Evie Kushel..."  
Levi stared at Eren, his omega had actually thought about it... and wanted to use his mother name  
"Levi... promise me. No children... not for a long while... I don't think I can go through that again"  
"And I don't think I can either. I know you're supposed to let your next heat happen, but I'm seriously terrified"  
"So am I"  
Eren broke down sobbing and Levi wrapped his arm around him.

Grandpa and Armin brought the twins in a few hours after their visit to Rei. Eren ignored his pain to hold his two babies close, it hurt so badly not to be able to hold Rei. Levi passed his phone over so the pair could look at the photos   
"Soooo what's his name?"  
"Rei Eli Ackerman"  
"Ray, a-y or Rei e-i"  
"E-i"  
"Aw, I can't wait to meet him"  
"You'll be waiting a while... he's having trouble breathing..."  
Eren started to cry again and Levi sat back on the edge of the bed, pressing kisses to his temple  
"Well he looks like you and you're as stubborn as they come, so he'll be just fine"  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"I told everyone at school you were sick"  
"Thanks, it was a little scary waking up with a tube down my throat"  
"How do your think we felt. You had an IV in both arms and that stupid tube... and Levi completely fell apart"  
Eren looked at Levi   
"There was a lot of blood and then they took both of you away..."  
"Given how bad it hurts, I can't even imagine"  
"Pain meds wearing off?"  
"A little"  
"1 to 10?"  
"Same as this morning"  
Levi nodded and kissed Eren's temple again  
"I'll find the doctor and talk to him about it"  
Levi slipped from the bed and Armin took his spot  
"I was totally scared and then they all started crying and it was a big mess... your boss came and got us, she seemed really exhausted"  
"Yeah, she had a delivery yesterday morning"  
"I don't know how she does it"  
"That makes 2 of us..."  
"Hi Eren, Levi tells me your in a bit of pain, I want to take a look, so I'll have to ask your family to wait outside"  
Armin picked Viren up and passed him to grandpa and then Reni. Eren wanted the back the second they were moved  
"Can Levi stay?"  
"Not for this, I'm sorry"  
Eren nodded and bit his lip, Levi kissed him and followed the others from the room.

Eren's face burnt as the doctor examined the damage  
"Your stitches are a little inflamed, so well up your dose of antibiotics, and you is your chest?"  
"Tender..."  
"Yeah, that will be because you haven't had a chance to express"  
Eren's blush only deepened  
"I can have one of the nurses come up and show you how to express or you can try a breast pump"  
"How long... do I have to do it for?"  
"Rei's going to be on premmie formula for a few more weeks, breast milks a little strong for him right now"  
"Can...I try expressing first... so I know what to do"  
"Eren, you don't need to be so shy, you're not the first male omega I've treated"  
Eren's self consciousness fell further, he winced and pulled his legs up, he knew the doctor was trying to help, but he felt so ashamed and embarrassed. The doctor sighed and repositioned the blanket over the omega   
"Try get some rest, I'll let your family know they can come back in and I'll get that shot for you"  
Eren didn't say anything as the man left. Levi didn't say anything as he sat on the bed and pulled Eren close, careful not to disturb the one IV Eren had  
"What's the verdict?"  
"He's going to get me a shot for the pain and up the antibiotics"  
The man came back and injected the next shot into Eren's IV, he left again without talking and Levi rubbed Eren's arm sympathetically.

Eren held the twins, dozing lightly from the meds, Levi looked at Armin and grandpa  
"Take them home... he needs rest, and probably wanted to cry his eyes out over Rei"  
Grandpa nodded  
"You should probably come home too, you need to rest"  
"I'll stay a little longer... I want to stay with him a little longer"  
Armin lifted up Reni and the boys sleepily grabbed at his shirt, Eren roused, clearly confused  
"Eren, it's getting pretty late, we're going to take the twins home, we'll back tomorrow"  
"You should go to school, I'll be alright"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"Grandpa made me go today and I learnt like nothing"  
"Well try harder tomorrow"  
Eren kissed Viren's head and rubbed his small back, Levi picked him up and passed him to grandpa  
"You should go to Levi, you're exhausted"  
"I'll leave in a bit, once you've settled back down"  
Eren rolled his eyes and Levi stood his ground. Grandpa and Armin hugged Eren goodbye and left. Eren started crying as soon as they were gone. Levi took the spot Reni had vacated and held Eren close as he sobbed, his hand rested on Eren's chest and his omega whimpered  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's tender... because of the milk"  
Levi wanted to facepalm  
"The doctor said he'd send up a nurse to help me express... but I don't want anyone else touching me..."  
Eren cried harder and Levi nodded  
"I'll stay, I won't let her kick me out..."  
"But your exhausted and smelly"  
Levi snorted  
"I thought you liked my smell brat"  
"I do... I still can't believe I went into labour so fast..."  
"I googled some things, apparently colds can cause early labour..."  
"Levi. I literally had it for like 2 days"  
"And you don't know how long you had it before then"  
"Levi"  
"Eren"  
Levi didn't really know what to do with his hand, he figured that his omegas chest would have been the safest bet, but apparently not.

The nurse who came up was an older woman, she talked loudly and Eren was relieved Levi was with him, she was way to direct for him to handle alone. She laughed at his embarrassment, telling him he'd seen it all before. She talked the two young lovers through what they needed to do and Levi helped Eren slip his hospital gown down, the omegas nipples looked super tender and he winced. Eren practically melted under his touch with relief, it hadn't taken much and the woman had left them alone to it. Eren tried not to feel like a cow, having his nipples milked, anyone doing this another than Levi and he was sure he would have keeled over in shame.

Levi left a few hours later when Eren insisted he wanted to sleep, he promised to come back later on. He kissed and nuzzled Eren before leaving, asking if he wanted anything from home, Eren shook his head and Levi left. It broke his heart to do so, but Eren was right. He stank.

*  
Eren had to spend a week in hospital, he'd been to visit his son everyday and talked to the tiny boy, leaving him behind. He cried silently the whole drive home and holed up with the twins when he finally got home. He rubbed him stomach and cried until he couldn't breathe. He wanted his son.

Levi could only hold him as he cried, he wanted to take away his omegas pain. He didn't expect Eren to be demanding to go back to school the very next day. He screamed at Levi for not understanding, but the alpha did, he held Eren close and explained he felt the same guilt, that he thought about their boy all the time. Eren begged him to let him go to school, he needed something, something to distract him. The alpha gave him the choice between work and school, surprised when Eren chose school. He'd only seen his boss once since the delivery, she knew he was embarrassed, and tried to comfort him over it, telling him to come back when he was ready. He thanked her for everything and she smiled sweetly before leaving. He was honestly terrified of setting foot back in that office.

Levi helped Eren express, shower and dress. They fed the twins and got them organised and finally headed downstairs, Armin was ecstatic that Eren was up and moving, but less so about Eren going back to school. Even grandpa wasn't too keen, but the teens explained how hard it was, not being able to think of anything other than Rei. Grandpa relented, both boys had to call if it all got too much. They both agreed and Levi drove them to school.

Their friends all joked about Eren wanting to slack off so much so, he played sick, Eren laughed awkwardly, he didn't know how to tell them that he'd had another baby. He'd thought he'd have more time... or something... not, oh look I saw you Friday, but on Tuesday I popped out another son. He wasn't paying attention and Jean slapped his back, the omega nearly fell, but Armin caught him. Jean was mortified and wouldn't stop apologising. 

The three teens left at lunch time, heading to the hospital. The morning had been a good distraction, but Eren only did half days and this was the first Armin had been invited to meet Rei. The blonde teen gushed over his tiny godson, asking before taking dozens of photos. He couldn't believe that a baby could survive and be that tiny. They stayed until it was time for Rei's feed, it hurt Eren too much to watch. 

At home grandpa wasn't surprised to see them back. Armin gushed over Rei and grandpa smiled and nodded. Eren had asked him to go down and visit with him, the day before he was released. He'd talked to the tiny boy and told him all about the antics of his big brothers and how excited he was to meet him. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon with the twins, Jean called Armin after school and totally ragged on him for cutting classes. Eren laughed as Armin spluttered to make up an excuse for missing afternoon classes, the blonde went with food poisoning, but it was clear from Armin's side of the conversation that Jean wasn't buying it.


	45. 45

Given that they now had a new tiny son to consider, they realised that the twins clothes were going to swim on the tiny boy. This lead to an impromptu shopping trip on the Saturday before Rei could come home.

Armin was excited as they walked the isles, he basically wanted to buy everything and felt like a mean father telling him no. For now it was just the essentials, nappies, bottles and clothes. Armin pouted until they actually got to clothing section, he ran around and tried to find all the ugliest things he could and Eren shook his head at his friends antics. Levi hovered next to him, despite Eren's words, he was convinced Eren was going to start crying at any moment, there'd been a slight set back and it had meant that Rei would be in hospital for a couple more days. This trip had been partially to distract the omega from that fact. Eren busied himself with clothes and left Levi to deal with Armin, the alpha finally dragged their friend back to the trolley and lifted him up into it. Telling him he couldn't get out until he behaved. Armin crossed his arms and pouted, even Eren found it hard not to laugh at the site. He grabbed some thick onesies and placed them in the trolley, he'd been warned that Rei would be more susceptible to the cold and Eren refused to let his son end up back in hospital. Armin made no attempt to escape his confinement, even when Levi took over pushing the trolley and did snakeys down the isles. 

Eren left his two friends to their antics and went wandering through the toy section, he wished he knew what to give the twins, Rei was going to need more of his attention and he didn't want his sons to feel neglected. This whole baby, toddler, school and work thing was going to take a while to work out. Eren knew he could take the three boys to work, but now that the twins were more active, he didn't want them running amuck in the clinic. He hummed and walked around, he could hear Levi scolding Armin nearby and shook his head. It wasn't like the boys didn't have enough toys. But he also wanted to find something just for Rei. And then there was Halloween just around the corner. Levi wanted to take the boys tricker-treating, he'd already ordered their costumes online, Eren didn't want him to and that had caused a small fight... after all, they hadn't made any progress since finding the car that had hit his alpha, burnt out on the edge of town. Armin was supposed to be going, but Eren couldn't find the enthusiasm for it. He wondered if he should find something for Rei to wear, just so he didn't seem like a total stick in the mud  
"Eren!"  
Armin made car noises as Levi pushed the trolley towards him.  
The omega turned away and kept walking  
"Eren!"  
"Nope, I don't know you two!"  
Armin poked his tongue out at his friend  
"Come back! We miss you!"  
Eren stopped and looked at the selection of soft toys, trying to find one suitable for Rei. He found a small stuffed tiger that was grey like the colour of Levi's eyes and had stitching in green and black for its own eyes. He placed it in the trolley, Armin immediately picked it  
"It's adorable!"  
"It's for Rei. Now. Levi, does our fourth son here deserve anything after his behaviour today?"  
Levi hummed and looked down at Armin's pleading face  
"Well, he did make all the car noises while I pushed the trolley"  
"Alright Armin, you can have a toy too!"  
Armin let out a whoop and Eren covered his face   
"You can have any toy you want"  
Levi told Armin and the blonde teen nodded happily. He decided he wanted a soft toy, for his bed. He picked a large stuffed white cat, that was only a little bit smaller than Eren's rabbit  
"Are you sure that he's the one you want"  
Armin nodded happily and they began to move towards the checkouts. As they stood in line, people stared at Armin in the trolley  
"Sorry, our brother's a little special"  
Armin cocked his head to the side as if he was trying to work out what Levi was saying, Eren elbowed Levi in the ribs  
"I can't believe you just said that"  
"Well, he is, he's special to us"  
Eren sighed, finally they got to checkout and Eren tried to unload everything, but winced when he moved too fast and Levi made him move back. The girl who served them said nothing about Armin in the trolley, she took the white cat and scanned it and handed it back to Levi who gave it straight back to Armin. Eren paid for their shopping and Levi pushed the trolley from the store  
"Do we need anything else?"  
"Formula, we don't know if he'll latch yet"  
Armin looked confused before Levi pointed to Eren's chest and the blonde teen blushed. Eren left Armin and Levi outside the chemist and went to talk with the pharmacist about his recommendation. He ended up buying a humidifier for their bedroom and another stuffed toy, as well as the 2 big tins of formula. Levi eyed the bags as they were put in the trolley   
"Another stuffed toy?"  
"Yep"  
Levi rolled his eyes and started pushing the trolley, not really sure why they'd brought a third. Still, if Eren was happy, then he was happy.

The three teens drove home and stopped for take out on the way. Levi and Armin hadn't even asked for pizza, but did want Italian so Eren left it up to them.

After dinner Eren put all the new baby clothes through the wash, and made up Rei's cot, the tiger sat waiting for when they could finally bring him home. He bathed the twins and crawled into bed with them, choosing to spend the time, while he was waiting for the washing machine, reading to his boys.

Downstairs Levi was wondering why Eren hadn't come back down. He moved all the baby things into the dryer and went to find his omega. Opening the bedroom door, he pulled his phone out. Eren was fast asleep and snoring, Reni on one side and Viren on the other, the three had taken over the whole bed and smiled as he snapped a photo. He lifted the book carefully from Eren's chest and placed it on the bedside table, before snapping another photo. He turned the lamp off and crept from the room.  
Grandpa smiled fondly at the photo of the three of them, Armin smiled too until Levi told him he was putting the spare mattress on the floor in his room for the night, he didn't want to disturb Eren. He picked up the stuffed dog that Eren had brought and stared at it  
"That ones for grandpa, Eren told me"  
Levi shrugged and passed the old man the dog  
"I feel totally left out, you all get soft toys... what do I get"  
Armin didn't skip a beat with his response  
"Eren"  
"Yeah... no, I'm not sharing him"  
Armin nodded  
"Has he told anyone at school yet about Rei?"  
Armin giggled and Levi smiled  
"Actually, we kind of have a plan for that"  
Levi filled grandpa in on the plan and the old man laughed.

*  
Levi was supposed to be at trade school for the day, but given that it was finally October 11th and Rei was coming home today, he wasn't. Armin had gone to school, his part of the plan was to have everyone waiting out in the car park come lunch time.  
Levi, grandpa and Eren had dropped the twins at daycare and headed per to the hospital to pick up Rei. Eren was also supposed to be having a follow up examination, but didn't even care. He was too excited about his son. 

Levi and grandpa waited while Eren was in being seen, he didn't want either of them in the room and Levi had to bite his tongue over it all. The physician was gentle as he examined the healing tears. Even though a male omegas body is built for birthing, Rei's birth had still caused a lot of scarring, the doctor recommended Eren consider having surgery to have some of the scar tissue removed. He gently told the omega that it was something to consider in the future, and Eren thanked him. He didn't tell Levi or grandpa about what they had discussed, only about the fact that Levi had to keep his hands to himself for the next month, at least. Grandpa snorted and looked away and Levi pouted, relieved there wasn't anything more severe. Eren had refused to let him touch near there, even if it was to help him shower. The alpha had struggled, he kept waiting to wake up and find their bed soaked in blood.

Finally the three were down in NICU, and Rei was in Eren's arms, the all waited with bated breath, but soon Rei had found Eren's nipples and latched on, sucking hungrily and Eren let out a huge sigh of relief. He'd missed the closeness that came with feeding his baby. The nurses ran through a list of things to watch for and Eren listened to every single one, he could tell they Levi and grandpa were also taking it seriously. Eren was certain that given how delicate and small his son was, he'd be an omega. He beamed as Levi took photos of him and Rei, and then him, Rei and Levi and finally him, Rei and grandpa. He thanked the staff and they all gushed over Rei.

Eren sat in the back with his son, on the way to the high school, he stared into the boys silver eyes and smiled, he loved that Rei had Levi's eyes. They were a little early, but Levi still texted Armin to tell him they were where he usually parked. Eren waited in the car while Levi leant against it. Rei may have been completely swaddled up and wearing a beanie, but the air outside was still cool. He'd lifted his son from the car seat and had him up against his chest.

Within seconds of the bell for lunch ringing, their friends were headed their way. Levi helped Eren from the car and they watched the look of confusion spread  
"Guys, we kind of have kept something small from you..."  
Jeans gaze narrowed at the bundle in Eren's arms  
"We already know you've got kids"  
"Yes, but this one you haven't met. This is Rei, he was born 16 days ago, he's a premmie"  
Sasha let out a gasp   
"No fucking way!"  
Levi smiled at Jeans exclamation and Eren lowered Rei down for his friends to see  
"Unlike with the twins, my belly was tiny and I didn't want the school to know I was pregnant. Remember when Armin told you I was sick... well..."  
"Wait! That day Armin was all flakey!"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"In my defence, it was a long night"  
"Yeah, he wasn't due until the start of November"  
Sasha let out another squeal  
"Wow! He's so cute! He looks just like you"  
"Yep, but he had Levi's eyes"  
His son scrunched his eyes tightly closed and let out a grizzle, Eren raised him back up to his shoulder and rubbed his back   
"Holy fuck. Is this for real?"  
"Yep"  
"What about school?"  
"I only come mornings anyway and then I can have him at work with me. It's probably going to be a bit rough trying to find the balance, but I'm lucky enough to have grandpa and Armin and Levi"  
"And us!"  
Eren smiled and nodded  
"We literally just picked he up from the hospital, so you're all the first to meet him"

When the bell rang at the end of class it'd been decided that they were all getting together on Sunday. Eren was more than happy to, it would give him time to make a fuss of the twins, while the others fussed over Rei.

*  
After the trip to the school, Eren asked grandpa to take him to the clinic, he hadn't been there since the day he'd gone into labour and smiled as he carried Rei in. Annie let out a scream and rushed from behind her desk  
"No way! I thought she was joking! Hello little one"  
Eren shifted Rei so Annie could look at him. Behind her Zeke had come out to see what was going on, she looked up at Eren's face and turned around  
"Zeke! You have to see him! He's so tiny!"  
Zeke came up behind Annie, the man all but glared at the baby and Rei, screamed, obviously as equally happy to make the mans acquaintance  
"Is she in?"  
"Yep, she's been here for an hour now, she doesn't have any patients in with her, so head on it"  
Eren nodded and smiled, he moved past his two coworkers and to his bosses door. He knocked lightly and opened it  
"Hello?"  
"Eren! Come in! I've missed you!"  
Eren smiled as he walked in. He avoided looking at the table in the room  
"I've got someone here who wants to meet you"  
The woman finished what she was doing and turned to actually look at him, her whole face lit up  
"You finally got to bring him home!"  
"Yeah, I figured I should introduce him to the woman who saved our lives properly"  
Eren offered his son to his boss and the woman took him gently   
"Hello Rei! You don't remember me, but I remember you! You gave me quiet the scare, I thought I was going to lose you and my number one receptionist"  
Eren snorted  
"Nice to know I have my uses"  
The woman passed Rei back to him and told him to take a seat   
"I'd really rather not go near the table..."  
She laughed and nodded  
"I completely understand, I still can't believe you went into labour at work!"  
"I still can't believe he's actually here"  
"Mhmm...it's a good thing your hear. I've been thinking. You know how cold it's getting, I want to drop the clinic hours back to 6... by 8 it's already pitch black"  
"Actually that works better for me too, Levi will drive me to school in the morning and then grandpa can drop us both off here at lunch time, I was stressing about how I was going to fit in more time with the twins"  
The woman nodded and hummed  
"When do you want to come back? Annie's really struggling"  
"Monday, it'll give me time with Rei and the twins, and I need to catch up on school"  
His boss smiled  
"Just don't forget to take time for you and Levi"  
"I know... 3 babies is going to be hard..."  
"Yep. But you have an amazing support network"  
"Yeah, I left them waiting in the car, I think Levi's going to question me about the follow up appointment this morning"  
"How'd it go?"  
"I'm healing, but there's a lot of scar tissue, the doctor suggested surgery but that won't be for a while, and on Monday I want to have a bit more of a talk with you..."  
"Alright, we'll go through all this on Monday, I'll come in a little earlier, so we'll have extra time"  
Eren smiled   
"Thank you... Levi told me how bad it was... I'm sorry I put you through that"  
"Eren, its fine, it's my job after all, it was a tricky delivery, but not the worst I've had. Take care of yourself and I'll see you two Monday"  
Eren left the office and waved goodbye to Annie as he walked from the surgery. He'd wait until Monday before filling Levi in, he also wanted to talk to his boss about suppressants, he didn't want to go into heat, that meant his body was fertile again. He wished their was a way to delay it until they were ready for another child... if they even decided to have another.

He set Rei in his car seat and secured him before getting in on the other side  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I told her I'd be in on Monday, she's changing the clinic hours too, given how cold it's getting. Going to be finishing at 6 now"  
"That's good, I've been stressing over how you're going to cope"  
Grandpa smiled and Levi looked at him  
"I might have been as well. I don't want to tell Eren he can't do something, but I was worried about him working so late"

*  
Eren carried Rei up to his room, his son was grizzling and Eren suspected he was hungry. The boy was soon feeding and Eren talked gently to him as he did. He gently ran his fingertip against his sons small face, smiling as he did, he couldn't believe there was a time he thought he didn't want him. He waited until Rei was burped before carrying him back downstairs, he couldn't let him go. He sat down next to Levi and grandpa got up to take a photo of the three of them, he sent it through to both teens and Eren smiled  
"Do you think we can put this on Facebook?"  
"Sure, I don't mind"  
"Oh, you better text Farlan and Izzy... and maybe Erwin and Hanji, but to say he's been born... that way they don't find out on Facebook"  
"I don't know about Hanji"  
"Levi stop it. You know damn well she cares for you"  
Levi rolled his eyes, but messaged his friends anyway.   
Eren opened Facebook and uploaded the photo with the status: Rei Eli Ackerman, born 25th of September 2018. 5 pound 1 ounce. He tagged Levi in the photo, and then grandpa and Armin in the comments. He set his phone down and brought his son up to his shoulder, sinking into Levi's hold. 

He must have dozed off, as Armin arriving home from school woke him, Levi had shifted him so Rei was still sleeping peacefully against him  
"Guys! Do you know how many questions I had to answer after you left!"  
"One or two?"  
"More like a hundred! And I got all your work for you to!"  
Eren yawned   
"Thanks Armin. You're the best"  
Armin nodded  
"I know... I know it's early, but can go get the twins? I miss them!"  
Eren looked at his phone   
"If you want. I'll message Hitch..."  
"I'll take Armin"  
Eren nodded and shifted off of Levi, he rubbed Rei's back  
"Be safe"  
"Will do!"  
Levi and Armin left and Eren wriggled off the sofa so as to not disturb Rei. He gently placed the sleeping boy into his grandpas arms  
"I need a photo of you two together"  
The old man smiled and Eren snapped a few of them together  
"He really does look like you Eren"  
"Yeah, but I love the fact he has Levi's eyes... the only problem is that I think he's going to be an omega"  
"That's not a problem, not with a father like you"  
Eren snorted  
"Let's just not go into that... not given how I ended up pregnant the first time"  
The old man smiled as the baby blinked up at him  
"You did good"  
Eren hummed and sat on the sofa arm, just watching the two across from him.

*  
Both twins were confused. They both wanted to sus out the baby in Eren's arms and seemed to be asking Eren why. Levi laughed at their confused faces  
"Does this mean they like him?"  
"I don't know... but while we're all squashed on the sofa, Armin can you take a photo?"  
Armin moved Reni to Rei's other side and asked Eren to show a little more of Rei's face. Eren rolled his eyes but shifted Rei to make him more visible. I would be their first full family photo. Armin snapped a heap at different angles and Levi told him to stop already  
"Actually before he does... can you set your phone up so we can take a whole family one? With you two standing behind us?"  
Armin fiddled with his phone and then both he and grandpa took their place. The flash went off and Armin ran to check it  
"It's a little dark. Let me turn the lights on and try again"  
Eren nodded, Rei was sucking at his finger tips and Reni was leaning over to peer down at his brother  
"Reni, this is Rei, he's your little brother"  
"E-i?"  
Eren smiled nodded and Reni and giggled, repeating "E-i" until Armin went running back through the lounge room and set his phone up again. He got the boys to look his way and the ran back to his spot. The flash went again and he ran back to check smiling madly at the result. He sent it through to grandpa, Eren, and Levi. Levi showed Eren and the omega smiled happily  
"It's good. We should get it framed"  
"We should"  
"I wonder how much bigger we can get it?"  
"Let's get it done next time we go shopping, that way we can ask"  
"Sounds good"  
The three teens looked to grandpa, the old man laughed  
"I hope you know I want it as big as possible, and framed properly"  
"We should put it on Facebook too"  
"We can?"  
"Yeah. But not on public. I'm still paranoid about the guy who ran Levi down"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"I'd like to run him down"  
Eren nodded, he had no idea how Armin's driving was going, but he hadn't gotten his licence yet  
"Oh! We were talking about it today, we're all going to go trick-or-treating together"  
"Alright, but don't let the boys eat too much candy"  
"You should come"  
"Nope. I have a date with a horror movie and cute guy"  
"He better not be cuter than me"  
Eren smiled down at Rei   
"He's pretty perfect"  
"That he is"  
Levi took Rei from Eren's hold and Eren pulled the twins into his lap, he tickle both boys and they cried with laughter  
"What are you going as Armin?"  
"Steve Rogers, before he was captain America"  
Levi laughed and Armin glared  
"I would totally smack you if you weren't holding my precious godson... and I bet your costumes no better"  
"You'll just have to wait and see"  
Armin gaped at him  
"Eren! What's Levi going to wear?"  
"I don't know... maybe he'll put a sheet on and go as the "ghost of social life past""  
Armin giggled and Levi shook his head  
"Dork"  
"Eren, if you change your mind, I'm happy to take care of Rei"  
"Thanks, but I'm not going to. It kind of freaks me out"  
"Alright, but the offered there"  
"What about the twins?"  
"You'll have to wait and see"  
Armin shot his grandpa a look and the man shrugged  
"You're all so mean"  
Levi's phone began to ring and Rei began to cry. Both Reni and Viren were completely confused and Eren lifted Rei back onto his shoulder, rubbing his sons back as his soothed him  
"It's Erwin..."  
"Go answer it"  
Levi sighed and climbed off the couch, he carried Viren off with him and Eren shook his head  
"I wish he'd talk to them all more"  
Eren pulled Reni up against his free shoulder and snuggled both sons happily  
"You guys are too cute... now tell me what the twins are wearing"  
Eren laughed   
"Noooo..."  
Armin pouted, he took Levi's seat   
"Here, you can hold Rei, but if you drop the baby"  
"I won't drop the baby"  
Eren helped Armin take Rei. He pulled his phone out and snapped a photo  
"He's so light... I can't believe it!"  
"I know... I swear the twins felt twice as heavy"  
"And they were like twice as big!"  
"Yeah... who would have thought this tiny one would cause so much trouble... I hope he isn't as impatient when he grows up"  
"Mhmm, but cool godfather Armin will teach time right and wrong"  
"Oh god! I don't want my baby's corrupted!"  
"I won't corrupt them... much"  
"I can picture it, them as teens and you and Hanji"  
"Eren, I don't think Hanji is our friend anymore"  
"She is, trust me, she just knows she messed up and doesn't know how to dig her way out of it, so she tries extra hard, but it always backfires, trust me, I've met soooooo many people through work"  
Armin nodded and stared at Rei  
"I'm kind of glad he's not a girl. He's really adorable how he is"  
Eren nodded, he rubbed his face against Reni's and tickled the boys sides.

Levi came back and smiled  
"You finally got a hold"  
"Yep! But you should take him, I'm scared of how small he is"  
Levi placed Viren down and picked Rei up. Armin grabbed Viren so he wouldn't feel replaced  
"How's Erwin?"  
"Good. He's loving it at Trost. He told me off for not telling him sooner"  
Eren smiled  
"As long as we don't have to go to dinner again"  
"Nope, he said to say congratulations, and he hoped you weren't too butt hurt"  
Eren shook his head as Armin laughed  
"Did you tell him I was seriously butt hurt"  
Levi nodded, he smiled, but flashes of the bloody mess passed through his mind  
"Alright, no more talking about Eren's butt"  
Armin laughed at his grandpa and nodded.

*  
Sunday was hectic. Rei had serenaded the whole house all night and Eren had taken him downstairs so that the twins might at least get some sleep. Unlike the twins, Rei was fussy as hell, he'd happily cry for hours and Eren was exhausted. He laid his son soon, making sure he was wrapped up in a thick blanket and laid on the sofa next to him. He hushed and talked to the small baby, but Rei was still going as the sun began to rise.   
Levi had fallen asleep after Eren had gotten up, he'd thought Rei just wanted a feeding and cuddles, and Eren always managed to get the twins to calm right down. 

He frowned when he woke up and the sun was high, but Rei and Eren were there. He left the twins sleeping and headed downstairs. He swore as he kicked his toe on the wall and limped into the living room, Rei had stared crying and Eren was holding him and rocking him  
"Hey, give him here"  
Eren shook his head, he looked up at Levi, clearly exhausted  
"Eren, don't tell me he cried all night"  
"Alright I won't then. I literally only just got him to sleep"  
Levi winced guiltily  
"Here, I'll take him. You go to bed, I'm sorry I slept through it all"  
"No, its fine, I brought him down here so you and the rest of the family could sleep"  
"It's alright, I'll take him, I'll wake you up before everyone gets here"  
"He's been fed and changed and burped and fed and eesh, I hope you'll be able to calm him, it might help because your an alpha"  
Eren passed Rei up Levi and the boy continued to cry  
"I've got him. Go sleep"  
Eren dragged himself from the sofa, he pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek and headed for bed. His head was throbbing and he felt like shit, he couldn't even calm his own son. He wondered if the boy blamed him for being born so soon. He lifted Reni and Viren into bed and curled up with them, soon falling fast asleep.

*  
Levi let Eren sleep until 3, the omega still looked wrecked as he stumbled to the bathroom. Eren winced, the miracle of birth could go fuck itself, he laughed as he remembered thinking the same thing last time. He finished the toilet and sighed, he needed to go to the chemist, and washed his hands before climbing into the shower. He felt as sexy as a slug and sighed again as the hot water ran over his body. His stomach was saggy and his arse hurt. He hoped Levi wouldn't be too mad that he really didn't want to have sex for a long time. He washed himself quickly and dried, heading back into his room, and only then realising that the twins weren't with him anymore. He yawned and dressed, sliding his sneakers on his feet before heading downstairs  
"Hey Eren! Feeling better?"  
"Not really... did Rei sleep at all?"  
"Yeah. He fell asleep about 9"'  
"Good. Do we have time to go to the chemist?"  
Levi looked over the sofa to his omega  
"What do you need from the chemist  
Of course Levi had to ask  
"Just stuff"  
"Tell me what you need and I'll go"  
"Stuff"  
Levi looked at him confused and grandpa cleared his throat  
"I'll take you"  
"Thanks"  
Eren grabbed his wallet and followed the man to the car, he slid in a winced  
"Thank you..."  
"It's alright, Levi can be pretty dense at times"  
Eren nodded  
"There are some things he's better of not knowing"  
The old man let out a laugh and nodded, he had a fair idea what Eren wanted and didn't blame him for not wanting to tell everyone. He parked in front of the chemist and Eren smiled before sliding from the car and heading in. He returned a few minutes later, and got back in the car. Grandpa didn't mention the purchase and Eren instead asked him how the twins were, apparently Armin had brought them down when he got up, Eren was relieved they eaten, he didn't mean to sleep so late.

Their friends were already there when he got back and he waved before disappearing upstairs. He slipped into the bathroom and eyes his purchase with disgust. Haemorrhoids could fuck off. He cleaned and tidied himself up and slipped the box away into the draw. Hopefully Armin and Levi wouldn't be took curious and snoop. He washed his hands and let his hair out. It really needed to be trimmed again, the idea brought a smile to his face. He'd ask Levi later. 

Downstairs Rei was awake and crying again. Levi hushed him and Eren rushed to take him  
"He's probably hungry again, I'll feed him and bring him back down"  
Levi nodded and Eren carried the crying baby away  
"He looks exhausted"  
Sasha's words were mumbled by the chips she was stuffing in his mouth  
"Rei decided he was going to cry all night, Eren stayed up with him"  
Levi pulled Reni back into his lap, his son wanted Sasha's chips and he wasn't prepared to explain to Eren why Reni was missing his fingers.  
"So why was he in hospital so long"  
"Rei had problems breathing when he was born, apparently its not unusual, but its scary as hell"  
Sasha nodded as she munched  
"I still can't believe Eren was pregnant. I don't know if believe it at all"  
Connie smacked the back of Jeans head and Jean yelped  
"Well he was huge with the twins..."  
"Mhmm... he made it to 32 weeks both times, though he was only just in 32 with Rei. The twins were already a whole pound bigger than Rei when they were born, that's why they didn't have as many issues"  
Jean winced, trying to back peddle before he said something even stupider  
"At least this labour wasn't as bad"  
Armin giggled   
"Eren's arse is a banned topic"  
Jean scrunched his face up  
"I don't want to think about it"  
Levi smirked and Jean looked away, Marco patted his arm sympathetically.

Eren fed and changed his cranky son, his head was still sore from the lack of sleep and he vowed to be in bed by 9 tonight. He carried Rei back downstairs and Armin made space on the sofa for him, he laid back and placed the bottom on his feet on the coffee table, so he could bend his knees and rest Rei on them  
"You'd never tell he was sick"  
"Mhmm, Levi was telling us"  
"Well he was determined to be born, couldn't even wait for me to finish work"  
Sasha let out a gasp  
"Seriously!?"  
"Yeah, at least I work in the right place, but technically he was born in hospital, I don't really remember it though. Levi's just lucky I didn't break his hand this time"  
Eren felt Levi tense, and he knew he'd fucked up. It took the alpha a moment to laugh over his hand. Nobody was fooled, but they didn't say anything, they didn't want to deal with an angry alpha, not when there was already a cranky baby  
"I'll take him if you want"  
Eren nodded and lifted Rei up, he carefully placed him into grandpa's arms. The boy felt silent and soon to sleep  
"Congratulations, you're stuck there until he wakes up"  
"I can think of worse reasons to be stuck"  
Eren sank down to the sofa and held his arms out, Viren reached for him and the small child struggled up onto the sofa, Eren pulled him close and sighed  
"Alright, I need all the goss from the week I missed on"  
Sasha immediately started filling him in, Connie kept interrupting to correct her and the whole thing turned into a huge mess, Eren smiled as his friends words and laughter washed over him. It only ended up being a short visit, their friends leaving around 7 and Eren yawned loudly once the house was empty  
"You should go back up to bed"  
"Nah, Rei will want food soon and I want to feed and wash the twins"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Eren, you haven't eaten like all day, go back up to bed and I'll bring you something to eat"  
"I'm fine Levi"  
"Mhmm, that's why you wouldn't tell me what you wanted earlier"  
"I'm feeding my babies and that's that. Maybe you should go nap? You've been awake since sunrise"  
Levi scowled and Eren shrugged, two could play this game  
"Guys! Compromise! Eren can bath Rei, while we feed Reni and Viren. Then he can feed Rei, while we bath the twins"  
"Deal!"  
Eren stood and went to go organise the baby bath, Rei was awake again by the time he came back down. He took his son up to the bathroom and gently stripped the boy. His son screamed in protest, but calmed once he was in the bath, Eren gently washed him clean, his son seemed to like bath time and he smiled up at him. Eren patted him dry and carried him into the bedroom. He stripped his shirt off and helped Rei find his nipple, holding him close to his chest, his son seemed to like skin to skin contact better than feeding when dressed.

Eren burped him and brought his son back to his chest, pulling the blanket up to cover them both, so he wouldn't get cold. Rei fell asleep right away and Eren let out a sigh of relief. He stayed like that until Armin and Levi came in, Rei didn't even seem to care about the noise they made when they entered  
"Our sons a nudist"  
Levi looked at Eren confused  
"Can you get me some clothes and a nappy for him... I don't want to move"  
Levi nodded and Armin tried to convince the twins it was sleepy times   
"Their books over here"  
Armin retrieved the book of fairytales off the nightstand and moved back to sit on the end of Reni's bed, he flicked to the page Eren had bookmarked and began to read quietly  
"Don't forget to do the voices, Uncle Armin"  
"Dude, relax, I've got this!"

Levi pulled the blanket back and smiled at Rei, the small boy hadn't even woken for that, he seemed quiet happy sleeping over Eren's heart  
"How do you want to do this?"  
"Nappy first... and then clothes, you know, the usual way you get a baby ready for bed"  
Levi sighed  
"Then pass him here"  
"Nope, your job is to dress him without taking him completely off me. So nappy first and we'll see how he goes"  
Levi nodded, trusting Eren knew what he was doing. It was a little tricky, but he pulled it off, Rei stirred slightly and Eren held his breath  
"Alright, let him go back to sleep and the we'll figure out how to get the onesie on"  
Levi pulled the blanket back up to cover Rei and kissed the top of the babies head  
"Can you get a beanie for him? I kind of got myself stuck, and I don't think my hands warm enough"  
Levi nodded and returned with as pink beanie and slipped it on the baby  
"Blame Armin"  
Eren shot his friend a look, but Armin was too busy reading to notice  
"I don't want to let him go..."  
"But you need to sleep, if he cries tonight I'll take him"  
"You can't, we've go school in the morning"  
"You still want to go?"  
"Levi, I've had a baby, not a lobotomy, he's got formula if he he's hungry, but I'm sure if he's with grandpa he'll sleep through the 4 hours he's away from me, if I wasn't, I wouldn't go back"  
Levi nodded   
"Alright"   
"Oh thanks for reminding me Eren! I got you something, but totally forgot"  
Armin placed the bookmark in the book and walked out of the room, Eren looked to Levi, but Levi shrugged  
"Don't worry, I washed it already, TaDah!"  
Levi eyed it confused  
"What is it?"  
"It's a baby sling, cause you know, Eren's taking Rei to work, he can settle him down in here and still have his hands free"  
"And this is a real thing"  
Eren hit Levi's arm  
"That's awesome, I was looking at them before, this helps heaps"  
Armin beamed and passed the blue sling to Eren. The omega ran the fabric through his fingers, it was soft and stretchy, but not too stretchy  
"Thank you, don't be surprised if I start living in this"  
Armin snorted  
"Well I'm going to bed! Mr Rei, can I request less of your wonderful singing tonight"  
Armin waved and left  
"Ready to dress him?"  
"Yeah, you can take him"  
Levi lifted Rei from Eren and the boy was not pleased. Levi dressed him carefully and lifted him onto his shoulder, still he began to cry  
"Pass him back"  
Levi sighed and nodded, Rei cried until Eren fiddled with the press studs on the onesie  
"What did you go?"  
"I undid the top bit, so his chests against mine"  
"You're right, he hates clothes doesn't he?"  
"He's probably just not used to them, he spent the first week of his life in a humi-crib"  
"Yeah, but what about the out 13 days"  
"Well he's serenaded us for the last 4"  
"He's lucky he's so cute"  
"Mhmm... he's back to sleep now"  
"So we try again?"  
"Well I'm not sleeping with him in the bed with me, I don't want to squish the baby"  
Levi snorted  
"And I don't want to be evicted again"  
"Hey, you totally could have made space"  
"Nope, you three were so cute, I didn't want to disturb you"  
"Get his blanket ready, and can you put the humidifier on too?"  
"All these demands, God I love it when you boss me around"  
Eren looked up at Levi seriously, and pointed a finger at his alpha  
"Come near my arse, and you're dead"  
Levi swallowed   
"No mistaking that one"  
"Nope, now blanket please"  
Levi grabbed the soft blue blanket from Rei's crib, he laid it out and took Rei from Eren, redoing up the front of it, he swaddled their son up and pressed kiss to his chubby face  
"Alright? Now we wait"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Noooo, now we sleep, and I don't trust you want grope me, so guess who's playing little spoon tonight"  
"Yay! I can live with that, and as tempting as your gorgeous arse is, I'm not ready for sex yet, I'm still..."  
"I know you are, that's why I'm teasing you, I'm healing and I'll be fine, but you won't be if you don't lay our son down and turn the humidifier on"  
Levi snorted, he carried Rei to his crib and laid him down, pausing to turn the mobile above it on. He changed the water in the humidifier and turned it on, before finally stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed. Eren struggled out his own pants, and wait for Levi to get comfy before curling up behind him and pressing kisses to his neck  
"Brat, that tickles"  
"Yeah, but I let you get comfy before getting my goodnight kiss"  
Levi rolled over and gave Eren a kiss before rolling back getting comfy again  
"Eren, why wouldn't you let me go to the chemist for you?"  
Eren let out a groan  
"Levi, there's something's I want to keep to myself, but if it was something bad, I promise I'd tell you"  
"Mhmm... because you would never hide anything, so as to not worry me"  
Eren sighed  
"It's just really embarrassing... think about what happens when your butt takes a lot of trauma..."  
Levi scrunched his face up with thought, then he realised  
"That's... ok, yeah, my bad"  
"Mhmm... now admit that you didn't need to think about it"  
"Maybe... I'm sorry, I worry"  
"I know and it's adorable, but something's like that, just let me handle, alright"  
"Mhmm... I still love you"  
"Hey, when I was in labour, did you try to bite me? Like last time?"  
Levi shook his head  
"I... Eren there was so much blood, it was all over your bosses arms and the bed... and you couldn't even stay conscious... she gave me a look, telling me not to let you fall asleep... I still see all the blood... I was terrified, I thought you were going to bleed to death in front of me"  
Levi sniffled and Eren pulled back, so he could roll his alpha onto his back, and curl up against his chest  
"I can't even remember... I remember being terrified when I went into labor... I was in so much pain, I had to crawl to her door... and then she had to examine me, I kept telling her no, but still she helped me... it didn't even feel like last time... not until my water broke and then she said I was nearly fully dilated, but he didn't want to wait for that... I was terrified, I didn't want to have him without you there..."  
Levi pulled Eren closer, the two teens cried quietly together  
"If you really don't want me going tricker-or-treating with the others, I won't"  
"I'm just scared... and I'm sorry you know how scared I feel... but if you're with the others it should be fine..."  
"Mhmm, you know, I kind of think it was just an accident now, I know what Armin said, but nothings happened..."  
"Still. I need you to be careful"  
"Not going anywhere, remember?"  
"And let's keep it that way"  
Levi sat up so he could kiss Eren and fell back down, he rubbed omegas soft back until Eren fell asleep in his arms, his lovers snores lulled him off to sleep.

*  
They both woke early, Eren in panic, he rushed to Rei's crib, and picked his son up, Rei was sleeping peacefully and Eren let out a relieved sigh  
"You alright brat?"  
"I just panicked... he didn't wake us... and..."  
Levi sighed   
"Let him sleep a little more, our two other monsters are awake"  
Eren forced himself to lay Rei back down, and was soon being attacked with a twin on each leg, he waddled towards the bed, the twins giggled as they held onto him  
"I think you might need to amputate, I know you love my legs, but I've got these two growths"  
Levi shook his head, he moved to the edge of the bed and held his arms out, Eren was quickly deserted for their other daddy  
"Well that's nice"  
Levi hefted both boys into bed and began tickling them, they howled with laughter until Levi let out a pained "Oof", rolling away from the boys and holding his sore crotch. Eren bit his lip and crawled across the bed, and pulled his phone over to him, it was a little before 6  
"We've still got sleep time, in taking it!"  
He slid back under the blankets and his two sons flopped over him  
"Oi. No, I want cuddled too"  
"Well come back over here then!"  
Levi slid under the blankets and over to Eren. Reni abandoned Eren for Levi and Levi smirked over at his omega, given that they couldn't actually cuddle up together, without distributing the boys, Eren's slipped his hand into Levi's and squeezed  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

Rei let them sleep until 7, and Eren smiled at his sons cries. He slipped from the bed and gathered him up, while Levi convinced the twins they needed to let him change and dress them for the day  
"You know, we have to start toilet training..."  
"I know, but I don't even know where you hid the potties after Reni smacked Viren with it"  
"I'll have a look for them while you're at work. Are you sure you don't want me to come straight after school....?"  
"Nope, we'll be fine and then we can swap when I get home"  
Levi nodded, Reni tried to make a nudie run and Eren giggled  
"Rei's teachings then bad habits"  
"I'm pretty sure they were trying to get away with being naked long before he came along, can you image how hard it's going to be when they conquer clothes?"  
"Oh god. That's it. Onesies until they're teens"  
Eren rolled his eye, he unbundled Rei and undid the top of his onesies, before settling back to feed him   
"Eren, I'm afraid, you'll just have to be shirtless until he's eating solids... and then some"  
"Pervert, now go take a shower"  
Levi poked his tongue out and left. Reni and Viren were watching Eren feed Rei  
"Now don't go picking up any ideas, you guys don't get to run around naked outside this house. And if you bring home a pregnant omega at 15, I'm going to smack you so hard, you won't be able to sit for a year"  
The boys blinked up at him, they both seemed worried  
"It's alright, I wouldn't really"  
They both nodded, still looking worried, Eren sighed, he went back to trying to get the boys to say Rei, but R's seemed to hard, so it would have to be "E-i". Daddy, Dada, "Veen", "Eni" and "E-i", it was kind of adorable and brought a smile to his face. Levi came back and grabbed his clothes before disappearing, and returning dressed. He lifted the curious twins up and hefted them from the room, letting Eren finish with Rei, before changing him and swaddling him back up. His son cried, but Eren forced himself away and into the shower, taking a few moments longer in the bathroom than normal. He dressed in his work clothes and headed downstairs. The dining room was chaos, Armin had put down the twins food without thinking, which meant it was now everywhere, including all over Levi. Eren smiled as he walked passed the chaos to get his medication. In the end, Levi was forced to shower again and both boys had to be changed. They three teens barely made it out of the door before 8:30.

All their school friends fussed over Eren, wanting to know how Rei was. Eren rolled his eyes and reminded them he did have two other sons, and that they were fine.

When lunch finally came, they all walked out the front of the school. Given that the twins couldn't stay home unsupervised, grandpa had somehow managed to get 3 car seats in the back. Reni and Viren were both staring at Rei like there was a trespasser on the seat, Eren kissed Levi goodbye and climbed into the car, while Armin joked about being totally shunned.  
At the clinic Eren watched as grandpa released the twins and lifted Rei out for him. Eren placed his son in the sling and pulled his twins to him, kissing them both and telling them to be good for grandpa, they nodded and he smiled, helping to put them back in the car. Eren hugged and thanked his grandpa before heading into work. The man was truly a life saver.

*  
His boss was already waiting and she smiled as she looked up from behind the reception desk  
"I got bored of waiting in my office"  
"Sorry! My friends wanted to walk me to the car, and then they didn't even get to see Rei"  
The woman giggled  
"How is our latest office prince?"  
"You'd never know he had a problem with his lungs, he'd cry 24/7 if he could"  
"Aw, poor bubba, have you found anything that helps him settle"  
"He likes skin to skin, but that's about it"  
Annie stared at the sling across his chest  
"I still can't believe he's here!"  
"Alright Eren, come through and we'll have that talk"  
Eren handed the nappy bag over the desk to Annie and smiled  
"Be right back"  
"Fine!"  
She waved him off and left the bag on the desk.

Eren sat down on the examination bed, and sighed  
"Sooo, tell me what it's like?"  
"Having Rei home, or having 3... because both good, but I'd die if I didn't have everyone else"  
"And what about Zeke, has he said anything about his latest nephew?"  
"He all but glared at him, I don't think he likes any of the kids, but too bad for him"  
"I wish you two could have talked things out... so what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"You said I did damage and the doctor said I should have surgery... I guess I wanted to know if it'll affect having kids in the future and stuff..."  
"Well that all depends on how well you've healed, any issues after having the stitches out?"  
Eren coughed and looked away  
"Alright... I can't help you if you don't tell me"  
"I know, but when I had to go to the chemist yesterday, Levi didn't let it go all day, and then he realised he really didn't want to think about haemorrhoids..."  
The woman snorted  
"He cares too much sometimes, but it's sweet... how's he been?"  
"Not bad... but not good, I'm thinking I want to make him a counselling appointment, he still can't get the blood out of his head"  
The woman sighed  
"You didn't really loose a lot, it was just over everything from trying to get Rei out... and last time he didn't see that end of things anyway"  
"My butt is banned conversation at home now..."  
The woman laughed and smiled  
"Any other problems?"  
"Nope, I've only just graduated back to real food though"  
"So you wanted to know what they do in surgery?"  
"Yeah"  
"Basically, the surgeon will cut out all the scar tissue, in the hopes to promote healthy healing, its pretty low risk, but like everything there can be complications, like incontinence"  
Eren scrunched his face up  
"Nope. Alright, changed my mind. Too soon to hear this, tell me about contraceptives instead"  
"You know you have to let your first heat happen again right?"  
"Do I really?"  
"You could become permanently infertile if you don't"  
"So there's like no way for me to not have to go through it?"  
"No, I'm sorry, you can go back onto suppressants and contraceptives after it, well the contraceptives, just before it, but other than that no"  
"Fuck. I'm so sick of tablets... and we both know that the rod didn't work"  
"I know... but at least the tablets work, omegas actually because fertile just before the heat hits, so I'd recommend tablets"  
"I can't escape them. I feel like I'm on them for everything"  
"I know... but things should settled down again right?"  
"Yeah? That'd be nice. I better get to work"  
"Eren, I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but you aren't alone, talk to Levi, alright?"  
"Yeah, thank you"  
Eren sighed as he opened the reception door, he pulled the nappy bag over to from where Annie had left it on the desk, he went to find his phone but it wasn't there. He sighed again and pulled up his patient file, calling grandpa to let him know his phone was missing, the old man laughed and agreed to tell Levi and Armin about it, and told Eren to change his Facebook password too. Eren thanked him and turned to Annie   
"Don't ever lose your phone"  
The girl laughed  
"Eren, I have it with me all the time, I don't think I can, now, I'm off home, and I'll see you tomorrow... bye bye Rei!"  
Annie left and Eren opened Facebook on the work computer. He logged in and updated his status that his phone had gone walk about, before changing his login password. He closed the window and set about working, Rei was still sleeping against his chest.

6 pm came and he sighed happily. Rei had screamed for a feed and then settled, like he knew he was supposed to behave in public and Grandpa had picked him up, apparently Armin and Levi were making dinner with the twins. The old man looked worried and Eren looked back at the clinic  
"At least we know there's 2 beds in their... if they destroy the house"  
The old man laughed  
"Now, now, Levi was serious about this, let's just see what they manage to make"

Dinner was toasted sandwiches, Armin had forgotten he'd put the meat in the oven, and when Levi went check, the blonde had left on the lowest heat and nothing was actually cooked. Eren laughed as he congratulated Armin on managing not to burn dinner and his friend threw him a dirty look.


	46. 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A purely self indulgent chapter. A big reason I continued this was for this chapter...  
> Can you imagine the boys...

Eren's set up was perfect. He had Rei asleep, popcorn on the table and a large bottle of juice. The movie had streamed, waiting paused for when the house fell quiet and now all he needed was everyone to actually go. 

Levi had evicted him from their bedroom earlier, he hadn't told Eren what he was dressing as tonight, but he had at least let Eren help him put their twins into matching black cat costumes, they looked adorable with their oversized paws and Levi had even brought make up, so Eren had given them whiskers... but after that he was evicted.

Scrolled through the photos of his sons, Levi was trying to show them how to pose, and the boys were looking at him like he was stupid. He sighed as he tapped something and accidentally exited the camera roll, he missed his old phone, but it hadn't turned up.

Armin bounded down the stairs, he'd modified costume... well more like scrapped the old one and was quiet proud of this one instead. He called it the "Fairly Good, Fairy Godfather", he was even wearing his sash and tiara  
"Soooo! How awesome do I look?"  
Eren took one look his friend and burst into laughter. In addition to the tiara and sash, Armin had appropriated some toga looking thing and had pink fairy wings on, and a devil horn headband with only one horn  
"I'm sorry... but what the hell are you?"  
"I call it "The Fairly Good, Fairy Godfather"  
Eren shook his head   
"Maybe you should have gone for a Capone get up... with the wings, wand and halo!"  
"Shut up, you're just jealous!"  
Eren gestured to his set up  
"I'm really not..."  
"Is Levi still getting ready? They'll be here soon..."  
"Why don't you grab the plastic pumpkins then? The boys are ready, it's just him that's taking forever"  
Armin walked through to the dining room, leaving a trail of glitter as he did, he retrieved the 3 buckets and leant on grandpas chair.

Levi set the twins down at the bottom of the stairs and sent them into the living room first. Armin gushed over how adorable and insisted he needed a million photos, he gave the boys their plastic pumpkins and Viren looked confused and annoyed about everything. Finally the alpha entered the room and Eren rolled his eyes  
"So we have a confused roman, two adorable black cats and a wolf?"  
"Werewolf, thank you!"  
Levi slid the plastic mask over his face and Eren shook his heads  
"You better not make the twins cry"  
"It's already twin tested, they love it!"  
The front doorbell rang and Levi went to answer it, their friends filed in and Sasha "aw'd over the twins, before starting to much on the candy she'd already collected.  
Sasha was dressed as Princess Peach  
Connie as Mario  
Jean... Eren wasn't too sure... some kind of elf or something  
And Marco was dressed as vampire  
"Eren! It's not too late, you could come with us!"  
Armin pouted as Eren shook his head  
"Nope, I've got a date of my own, and I'm going to enjoy it, just don't lose the children!... and don't lose Levi!"  
"I'll watch over them"  
Armin beamed and Eren looked to Marco  
"I'm sorry about the 4 kids, but the bigger two are the ones you have to look out for"  
Marco smiled and nodded and Armin swept Viren up in his arms, he brought the boy over to Eren, so the omega could kiss him goodbye, and the Levi brought Reni over to him, so he could do the same again.

The group piled out the door and Eren sighed and closed his eyes, his silence was broken by Rei crying and he looked to grandpa  
"I knew it was too good to last"  
The old man laughed   
"I'll get him"  
"No, I've got it, he's probably hungry again. He's like a bottomless pit"

Rei wasn't happy at all, and Eren lifted him from his crib, hushing the small child. It turned out his son just needed to be changed, but Eren carried him back downstairs anyway, he passed the TV remote to grandpa and repositioned the cushions on the sofa, before stripping his shirt off and laying down. He unbuttoned and pull Rei's onesie half down, holding his son to his chest as he pulled the blanket over them. Grandpa smiled at the scene  
"You ready?"  
"Yep, I have no intention of moving from this spot until the end"  
Grandpa hit play and Hocus Pocus started, out of the line up, it was the only thing what wasn't all "stalkery murder"

He realised he'd made a mistake about halfway through, when he tried to reach for his drink and found himself an inch short, grandpa got up and disappeared, returning with a straw and cup, before pouring the juice into it and passing it to Eren   
"Thanks, I didn't want him to wake again"  
"That's alright, it's been a while since the house had been this empty"  
"Mhmm, its weird, I keep waiting for Armin to come running in and yell something"  
"Sometimes I worry for that boy"  
"I think we all do, he's such a good kid"  
"It's going to be hard when he leaves for college"  
"I don't want to think about it. I don't think I'm going to be able to survive not putting up with his antics everyday"  
Eren and grandpa sighed at the same time. Rei yawned and drool dribbled into Eren's chest, he smiled and dabbed at it with the blanket  
"Someone's awake"  
"Ooooh... does that mean I can have cuddles?"  
Eren smiled and nodded, he slipped Rei's onesie back on properly and the baby blinked at him, he used the blanket from the sofa to wrap Rei up and passed him over to his eager great-grandpa. Eren pulled his shirt back on and yawned  
"Do you want anything? I've kind of trapped you now"  
"No, I'm alright"  
Eren nodded and got comfy on the sofa again, he'd lost his place in the movie, but watched it to the end anyway.

*  
Levi carried both boys on his hips while Armin opened the front door, they'd scored a whole swag. Levi carried the boys up to bed and changed them before laying them down to sleep, the boys had loved all the attention showered on them by the strangers in the neighbourhood and Levi had loved showing them off and spending time with them. He changed his clothes and headed back down to see how Eren had faired.

Armin was obviously on a sugar high as he gushed over how much candy they'd gotten, the twins had been such a big hit, that they'd gotten extra from everyone. Eren smiled and nodded as his friend talked  
"I take it he's filling you in?"  
"Yep, but just how much sugar did you let him have?"  
"I lost count"  
Eren groaned  
"What about the twins?"  
"They only had a lollipop each, you should have seen them, they loved the attention"  
"Naw, I bet they did"  
Levi sat down on the sofa and grabbed a handful of the cold popcorn   
"How was your movie?"  
"Good, mostly, I wouldn't mind watching it again, I missed a bit"  
Levi nodded as he continued to munch  
"And Rei?"  
"He cried after you left, but we settled on the sofa and he calmed"  
"Do you want to hold him Levi? He's been asleep for a while now"  
Levi got up and took Rei, he smiled and cooed at his son  
"Hello my baby"  
Rei let out a shrill cry and Levi brought him to his shoulder rubbing his back and talking to him gently, he moved back to the sofa and Eren took Rei from him  
"He's probably hungry"  
Behind them there was a wretch and Armin vomited across the floor, Levi and Eren winced  
"Armin? You alright?"  
"Too... much... sugar"  
Eren looked to Levi   
"Which child do you want?"  
"I'll take Rei, Armin would probably be more comfortable with you"  
Eren pressed a kiss to Levi's temple  
"I'll clean Armin up and put him to bed"  
Grandpa nodded   
"And I'll do the floor"  
"If you want, just put bicarb on it an I'll do it"  
Grandpa shook his head  
"This old mans cleans a floor more than once, I've got it"  
Eren nodded, he lead Armin around his mess and helped him upstairs to the bathroom. He stripped the soil costume from his friend and Armin smiled at him  
"Why does sugar have to be so mean?"  
"It's a conspiracy, now, can you brush your teeth? Or do you need help?"  
Armin shook his head  
"I'm alright... I just couldn't get out the costume"  
Eren rummaged through the vanity until he found a washcloth, he soaped it up and rinsed it before cleaning Armin's chest and face  
"I pronounce you ready for bed... provided you brush your teeth, do you want a bucket?"  
Armin nodded and Eren went to find one, placing it next to his friends bed. He expected to do this for the twins, not Armin. Hopefully they wouldn't get into the candy all at once.

Grandpa had cleaned up half the mess before Eren returned, the omega went to help but Rei was still crying and he was torn  
"Take care of Rei. I've got this"  
Eren took Rei from Levi and carried him upstairs, feeding, burping and changing him before laying him down. Levi came up and joined him, pulling him to bed before he could go and help grandpa.

*  
"I got a job!"  
"You got a job!"  
"Yep! It's only on Saturdays... buuuuut it's a start!"  
Eren launched himself at Levi, the alpha caught him and spun him around, Eren kissed him enthusiastically   
"I'm so happy!"  
Levi nodded, reluctantly setting Eren back down, but holding him close  
"Soooo, when, who, what, where, why?"  
"Well you know the when! The who is a friend of my lecturer, what... probably sweeping to begin with, where is here salon and why is because..."  
Eren snorted  
"When do you start?"  
"Next Saturday! Is it too soon? It's too soon right?"  
Eren shook his head and smiled  
"Twins are at daycare remember, and I'll be at work... and oh my god! Levi! I'm so excited!"  
Eren kissed his alpha again and nuzzled against him, he knew Levi said something about upcoming work placement, but he'd honestly been too tired from Rei's screaming for it to register  
"That's the 24th right?"  
"Yep"  
"We should celebrate"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"And what did you have in mind?"  
"I want to take you out on a date"  
Eren giggled  
"Really? You do know how long we've been together right?"  
"731 days... since I met you... and we did everything completely out of order... so I want to take you out show you off..."  
Eren giggled  
"You can't possibly know it's 731 days"  
"I can too, my phone tells me"  
"And you say I'm a dork... sooo... when is this mythical date?"  
Levi frowned  
"It's not mythical at all, and we're going home, getting changed and going out. Grandpa should be fine with looking after the boys and I already sneakily checked that Armin didn't have plans"  
"Oooh, you have been busy"  
Levi smiled and looked over Eren's shoulder to where Rei was already waiting in the car  
"Tell me about work on the way home?"  
"Nooo, I want to hear about your day!"  
"But then what are going to talk about at dinner?"  
"How wonderful you are?"  
Levi snorted, he held the car door open and helped Eren into the car, his omega giggled and Levi beamed.

Eren fed Rei, while Levi picked his outfit, he carried it into Armin's room, so his omega wouldn't be able to change it, before taking Rei from Eren to burp him. He evicted his omega and Eren went and showered.   
Armin was on guard duty and Eren wasn't allowed out his room until Levi knocked. The blonde teen was more than happy to boss Eren around, after all, Levi was trying to be romantic and it was so sweet.

Inside Armin's room, Eren scrunched his face up, he felt like an idiot, he spun round slowly, so he could look at himself from every angle. Levi had put him in a tight white singlet, a white 3/4 sleeved shirt and criminally tight black jeans that showed off the curve of his arse and thighs, he knocked on Armin's door and his friend poked his head in  
"Fuck Eren! You look hot!"  
"I look like an idiot, do you have shoes? He didn't give me shoes"  
Armin slipping the bedroom and rummaged through his wardrobe   
"You do know, my feet are probably bigger than yours"  
"Someone's bragging"  
Eren rolled his eyes, he started fiddling with his hair and Armin emerged with a pair of boots  
"Try these!"  
Eren eyed the black boots   
"Do you want anymore chains or buckle?"  
"Shut up and give me your feet"  
Armin pushed Eren back onto the bed, he frowned at the lack of socks and went rummaging for a pair of his own. Eren obediently let his friend slide the boots on  
"See! And they zip up!"  
Eren nodded and Armin finished with the boots, he stood in front the mirror and sighed, fiddling with his hair again   
"You could..."  
"No. No man bun"  
Armin pouted, he'd been campaigning for it since the start of the month  
"We can braid it? Like your fringe back?"  
Eren nodded, it wasn't like had anything else he could to with it. He sat patiently as Armin played with his hair  
"You should feel special, only Levi gets to touch my hair"  
"I do feel special... now keep still"  
Armin braided Eren's fringe from its natural part, along to just behind his ear and pulled it up into a pony. He smiled and stepped back  
"Alright, done!"  
Eren moved right up close to the mirror, he really wasn't sure, but it was practical  
"Eren?"  
"Oh shit... I'm all nervous now"  
Armin patted Eren on the shoulder   
"Relax, it'll be fine!"  
Armin stood back and frowned and Eren's heart sank  
"You need a belt... hold up!"  
Armin dived back into his wardrobe, throwing stuff everywhere, Eren wasn't even surprised he had a leather belt to match the boots, he slipped it round his hips  
"We're going to talk about this when I get home"  
"Noooo, you and Levi are going to do the nasty, so I'll take the kids for the night"  
Eren giggled at his friends choice of words   
"You do know that Rei's cots in our room and the boys beds"  
"Yeah... but how are you supposed to be all snuggly and romantic..."  
"You don't have to have sex to be romantic... anyway... I have to go... Levi probably thinks I've backed out"  
Armin pushed Eren towards the door "Go, be free! I'll look after the kids!"  
The omega spun and hugged his friend  
"Thank you... do you want us to bring anything back?"  
"Just yourselves..."  
Eren shook his head and opened the door, Levi's eyes went wide   
"Armin helped me..."  
"Fuck... you look amazing... I need photos!"  
Eren blushed and ducked his head  
"You both look amazing, now stand next to each other and I'll take the photo"  
Eren took Levi's hand and Armin snapped a photo, before humming  
"Sexy pose time!"  
Eren looked at Levi and Levi smirked, he turned his omega sideways and manhandled Eren so his leg was between being help up by Levi, his jeans pulled taunt and his alphas hand was on the small of this back, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck so he wouldn't lose his balance, he blushed and pressed a kiss to Levi's neck and Armin snapped the photo  
"Alright, get out of my house!"  
Levi lowered Eren's leg back down, but kept his hand on his omegas back   
"Mhmm... we should go... but I don't know if I want people looking at you..."  
"Stop it, you look so much sexier than I do"  
"Ah! You admit it! You know you're sexy!"  
Eren shook his head, he walked down the hall, leaving Levi to stare at his perfect plump arse, Armin patted his shoulder  
"Even I'd turn gay and tap that"  
Levi smacked the back of his head and Armin yelped.

Downstairs Eren kissed his boys goodbye and grabbed his wallet, he blushed as grandpa told him he looked good, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say  
"You... you should see Levi then..."  
The old man laughed and Levi walked in, grandpa let out a whistle.

Levi was dressed all in black, black skinny jeans, the tight black shirt that Eren had brought, his black hair was gelled back, and Eren had no words for him. Hot, sexy, fuckable... weren't enough  
"Shall..."  
Eren frowned at how high his voice had gone, he coughed and tried again  
"Shall, we go?"  
"Yep"  
Levi kissed the kids goodbye and took Eren's hand, he pulled his love from the house and pushed him up against the car door, hungrily kissing his mate. Eren giggled and pushed him back  
"If you keep this up, we won't leave..."  
"But I don't want to take my hands off you"  
Eren whined and pushed Levi back harder  
"Noooo. You promised me a date. I want the full Levi Ackerman treatment!"

*  
The full Levi Ackerman treatment involved Levi having no idea where to take him. Eventually they found a small place, it was over priced and kind of a dive, but Eren loved it, he and Levi spent more time staring at each other than at the decor. They played footsies under the table and fed each other, like in a bad romance movie. When the waiter tried to bring them wine, Eren had giggled as Levi tried to tell him they were under age, the man didn't care and still placed the glasses on the table  
"Want to try it?"  
"I can't, breast feeding remember"  
Levi dipped his fingertip in the closest glass  
"Open your mouth"  
Eren giggled and opened his mouth, letting Levi slip his finger inside, he sucked as seductively as he could and Levi groaned as he pulled his finger back  
"So?"  
"I don't know..."  
The alpha laughed, he carefully sipped from the glass and pulled a face  
"I don't know how people can drink this..."  
"I like how you had to make me taste it first"  
"I was being romantic, trying to include you and stuff..."  
"And stuff..."  
Levi nodded  
"I have a way with words!"  
"Well, let's get out of here, and go for a walk or something..."  
Eren nodded and Levi called the waiter over asking for the bill, the man sighed and looked at the plates on the table. He pulled his note pad out and acted like he was tallying the total  
"Let's just call it $50 even"  
Eren giggled as Levi slipped the note from his wallet and handed it to the man, he obviously hated his job.

Leaving the restaurant, Levi took Eren's hand again, the pair walked back to where Levi had parked and Levi insisted on opening the door again. Eren hummed as he waited for Levi to walk round and get in the drivers seat  
"Sooo... what's next in the Levi Ackerman treatment?"  
"I take you for a drive... and I know the perfect spot too, so just trust me"  
Eren nodded, he couldn't stop smiling. 

Levi's perfect spot left Eren completely confused, well the drive was confusing, all the streets looked the same, but finally the city turned to trees. He pulled off the road and along a dirt path, before pulling into an opening. He parked and Eren climbed from the car, unable to contain his curiosity   
"This way..."  
Eren walked around to Levi's side and took his hand again, letting the alpha lead him away from the car and across the clearing  
"Close your eyes"  
"You're not going to walk me into anything are you?"  
"There's nothing around for me to walk you into..."  
Eren closed his eyes and Levi let go of his hand, moving behind him, and started directing his steps  
"Stop"  
Eren stopped and took a deep breath  
"Alright open them"  
Eren gasped, below them the city lights sparkled  
"Wow! This is awesome! How did you find this place?"  
"That's a secret"  
Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and nuzzled at his neck  
"I bet you bring all the girls here"  
"Only the ones I'm engaged too"  
Eren snorted  
"So I'm a girl now?"  
"Yep, my leading lady"  
Eren placed his hands over Levi's, staring down at the lights, somewhere down there was the house they called home.

"It really is beautiful"  
"Not as beautiful as you"  
"You're already getting in my pants later..."  
Levi snorted and turned Eren around, he stared into Eren's green eyes  
"I love you"  
"I love you too, Levi"  
Eren kissed Levi gently, he still couldn't stop smiling  
"Tonight's be perfect, all of it..."  
"Even our waiter?"  
"Yep. But that guy I was sitting across from was even better"  
"Oh? Tell me about him? I might have to fight him for your hand..."  
"Well, he was tall, but not too tall, and he had the most amazing eyes... they're grey, but not just any grey, it's more like silver... and he took me out on this date... and the restaurant was a total dive, but it didn't matter, because I couldn't take my eyes off him"  
"He's a very lucky man to have caught your eye"  
"Didn't I tell you? He's like the same age as me! It's totally meant to be!"  
Levi smirked  
"Maybe I should just leave you here then, let him come rescue you"  
Eren giggled and kissed Levi   
"Who said I wanted to be rescued?"  
Levi groaned as Eren's lips moved down his neck, he ground his hips against Eren, moaning at the friction rubbing against his half hard erection, the alpha snarled  
"You're going to need rescuing if we stay here any longer"  
"Wait here"  
Eren let go of Levi and jogged back to the car, he popped the boot and pulled out the picnic blanket. Levi eyed it as his love came back, he didn't think his smile could get any bigger, he took the blanket from Eren and laid it out.

Eren giggled as Levi laid him down on the blanket, he was relieved the clearing was mostly sand, or the mood would have been completely ruined  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah... I know it's been a while, but I want you"  
Levi gently stripped his love, taking time to kiss every inch of Eren's skin as he went  
"Levi... I want to touch you too"  
Levi nodded and pulled back to strip off his shirt and unbutton his jeans, he shimmied the fabric down to his knees and lifted Eren's legs onto his shoulders, he pressed kisses to the inside of Eren's thighs and slid his fingers downwards, they hadn't had sex since September, and he didn't want to tear Eren. Eren's hands moved up and down his smooth chest, despite the chill in the air, every part of him touching Eren was warm. His fingers traced Eren entrance, the omega had only slicked slightly, so Levi took his time to open him, treating him like the treasure he was. Beneath him Eren started to cry and Levi slid his fingers free and lifted Eren's legs from his shoulders  
"Hey... what's wrong?"  
Levi's tone was soft, but full of concern  
"Tonight's just been so perfect... and... you're being so gentle... I'm just really happy"  
Levi's face softened  
"Good, I like it when your happy..."  
"I'm sorry about the times I'm not..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I love all of you... all of the time"  
Eren nodded, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck  
"Just..."  
Levi nodded, he closed the gap between them to press the gentlest kiss to Eren's lips, he left his lips against his lovers as he shifted between Eren's legs and slid in  
"Mhmm... god Eren... so good... so perfect..."  
Eren giggled and moaned as Levi brushed his prostate  
"My alpha"  
"And my sweet omega"  
Levi was gentle as he fucked his fiancé, he made sure that Eren was safe and comfortable the whole time, keeping his pace slow and peppering Eren with kisses until they both reached climax. When Levi could finally slide free, he helped slide Eren's pants back, he cleaned away his cum and the two lay curled intertwined beneath the stars. Eventually Eren started to drift off, so Levi carried him to the car and turned the heating on. He retrieved their shed clothing and pulled his shirt back on. The picnic rug was stuffed in back, Eren would insist on washing it, but that could wait.

At home Levi carried up to bed and laid him down. Tucking his omega in, he kissed Eren parted lips softly  
"I love you Eren"  
He stripped off his clothes and changed to slid on his pj pants. He set Armin's belt and boots aside to return them and headed back down to check in with grandpa. Armin had taken the twins to bed and Rei was sleeping in grandpas room, he'd been fed, not refusing the bottle or formula. Levi thanked him and filled him in on most of their night. The old man smiled and thanked him for making Eren so happy, before sending him back up to bed.

Eren had woken in his absence and green eyes blinked at him in confusion  
"Hey beautiful"  
"Hey... sorry I fell asleep"  
"No, it was a long day, but it's alright, Rei's asleep in grandpas room, and Armin has the twins"  
Eren nodded and yawned   
"Mmm, this night has been like a dream"  
Levi smiled, he slid under covers and slid off his pj bottoms before spooning up to Eren and holding him tight, he breathed in Eren's smell and nuzzled his neck. This wasn't about sex, he nearly wanted the skin to skin contact with his love  
"Yeah, I can't wait to do it again... maybe next time I'll plan something more"  
"No... I kind of liked just exploring and ending up where we did... and we get to do this again?"  
"I'd take you out and show you off every night of our lives if I could. You're the most amazing person I've met"  
Eren giggled   
"God your so perfect"  
Levi rolled him over and kissed him passionately, trying to ensure Eren understood what his words were failing to say. The kiss deepened and Levi moved between Eren's legs  
"I didn't strip us naked for this"  
"I know, but I can't deny I want you, gently like earlier please"  
Levi nodded, his hands slid to Eren's thighs and Eren shifted slightly to give Levi better access. Like before the sex was gentle and sweet, Eren moaned beneath his touch so beautifully and when they both came, they didn't want Levi's knot to deflate, they didn't want closeness and connection they felt in the moment to end. Reluctantly Levi slid free. Eren whimpered and Levi's hushed him, pulling him into his arms and curled them into a ball, his arms wrapped protectively around his omega. Both fell asleep smiling like idiots.


	47. 47

Grandpa had brought Rei in while they were sleeping, the tiny baby had serenaded them back to consciousness after what felt like only seconds of sleep. Eren slid from Levi's hold and shivered, the room was way too cold, there was little wonder their son wasn't happy.  
The omega found Levi's pj bottoms and slid then on, before padding across the bedroom floor and retrieving Rei. He winced at the cold floorboards under his feet and carried the baby back to bed, hushing and cooing over the boy.

Once in bed he slipped Rei between Levi and himself, the warmth of his two parents soon had Rei back to sleep and Eren sighed, he really didn't want to sleep with Rei right there  
"Mhmm... hey brat, it he alright?"  
"Cold... we need to buy a heater, it's freezing"  
Levi nodded but still slipped from the covers   
"Have you seen my pj pants?"  
"I maybe be wearing them..."  
Levi slipped his phone off the bed and used the light to guide him, he found Eren's and slipped them on, before climbing back into bed  
"I'll pick up a heater after I drop you off at work, this shits insane, I swear it wasn't this cold last year"  
Eren giggled  
"Well they do say old people feel the cold more"  
Levi mock gasped  
"Did you just call me old"  
"Mhmm... we're both old! Ancient... compared to Rei"  
The two teens curled around their son, arms over him and around each other, as the cuddled him  
"Levi... I'm scared to sleep with him between us"  
"You sleep, and when the sun comes up, I'll move him back to his cot..."  
"Best alpha ever"  
"I know"  
Eren smiled as he snuggled deeper into the bedding, he pressed as kiss to Rei check and let himself fall back to sleep, knowing Levi would watch over both of them.

*  
Eren hummed as he walked into the clinic. The morning had been perfect, the night before had been perfect, he couldn't help but smile.

Annie looked at him curiously as he sat behind the desk with her, Rei was sleeping happily against his chest and he offered his child a smile  
"Good morning! Afternoon! Time of day!"  
Annie raised an eyebrow   
"Someone's in a good mood"  
"Someone's in a great mood!"  
"Mhmm, and what caused this great mood?"  
"Levi took me out last night on a date, and then we laid under the stars and it was perfect, then this little guys been so well behaved and the twins were so cute this morning..."  
"Alright, alright! I get it, your all hyped up on love"  
"Mhmm..."  
Eren pulled the files for the afternoons patients towards him, his smile faltered slightly  
"Hey Annie, what's with the envelope?"  
"I don't know, it was under all the mail today, I've been dying for you to get here and open it"  
Eren stared down at the thick envelope. His name and the clinics address were printed on a white stick-on label and there were no other signs externally to tell him who it was from.  
He flipped it over and pried the back open  
"Photos? Well that's boring... you should have just got them sent to your house... still gimme, I want to look"  
Eren swatted her hand away and pulled the photos free. His smile fell, just like the plummeting feeling in his stomach  
"Holy fuck! Is that you and Levi? Shit! It's criminal to look that hot and I never pictured you with boots like that"  
Annie snatched the pile from the desk, Eren was too in shock to move  
"Aw, look at your twins! Their adorable and I don't even like cats that much"  
Eren grabbed the photos back and flicked through, the pile consisted of photos from Halloween and last nights date. He felt sick and couldn't breathe, he fumbled his phone from his pocket, pushing it in Annie's hands  
"Call... Levi..."  
Annie looked at him in panic, Eren's face had lost all its colour and Annie had to catch and guide him to the floor  
"What's your pin"  
"25...12"  
"Of course it is"  
Annie quickly pulled up Levi's details, calling the alpha while trying to convince Eren he needed to calm and breathe, against his chest, Rei was beginning to cry. Levi didn't pick up and Annie looked around, Zeke was in with a patient and Eren really hated him. She tried to calm him, but the distraction of his son crying was what seemed to bring Eren back. He wiped his eyes and lifted Rei up from the sling  
"Eren?"  
"I..."  
"What are you two doing down there?"  
"It's Eren..."  
"I'm fine... sorry..."  
Their boss stared down at the pair, Eren was clearly lying and she didn't like it. On the desk lay a spread of photos, but they seemed to be of Eren and Levi and a couple of the kids. She was confused as to why this would cause Eren such distress. Eren's phone began to ring and Annie answered it, her hand out and holding Eren back  
"His Levi, its Annie here, something's got Eren upset, he says he's fine, but he's not, see you soon"  
Annie passed the phone back to Eren, ignoring the glare he was giving her  
"Great, now he's going to come all the way back"  
"Eren, lets talk in my office, Annie, why don't you help him up"  
Annie nodded as she pulled Eren up from the floor, she could feel how badly Eren was shaking, and she wished he was all happy and bubbly again, like when he'd walked in.

Eren's boss grabbed the photos from the desk and waited for Eren at the reception door, she took his arm and walked him through to her office. She sat him down in her chair and laid the photos out in front of him  
"Eren? Are these what's got you so upset?"  
The omega closed his eyes and nodded, like before, silent tears he didn't know he was crying ran down his face  
"I didn't take them... I don't know took them..."  
The woman nodded, she slid the photos back together careful not to touch them further  
"Eren, I want to call the police..."  
"Why... it's not like they could do anything..."  
"After everything, you should let them know, or Levi can take you to the station if that's better"  
"I'll... get him to take me..."  
"I know you don't like Zeke, but he is your brother and if someone's targeting you, maybe he can be some help?"  
Eren shook his head   
"He's more likely to be the one targeting me, than helping me"  
He offered the woman a small smile  
"You don't have to be so brave, you're not alone"  
"I know... but fuck... last night, and this morning, everything was so good... and now... to think that someone was watching us... I just feel sick..."  
The woman looked at the top photo, Eren and Levi were both dressed to impress  
"Tell me about last night, the good bits..."  
Eren sniffled and nodded  
"Levi... got a job... through his lecturer and he... took me on a date to celebrate... it was just us and it was so much fun"  
"Yeah, what kind of restaurant did you go to?"  
"I don't... even know the name of it, or even where it is, we kind of just found it while we were out... it was a total dive and the waiter hated his job, but it was good... it was just us... but it wasn't..."  
Eren broke down sobbing and Rei began to cry too. He lifted his son up to his shoulder and held him close.

The knock on the door made Eren jump, he frowned as his boss went to open it, trying to calm himself back down  
"It's alright, it's just Levi"  
"Just Levi, that's nice"  
The alpha crossed to where Eren was sitting, the whole room smelt of his distress, his own good mood had been ruined the phone call, he'd kind of hoped Annie was just messing around  
"I'm... sorry... I just... "  
Eren looked to the desk and Levi followed his gaze, why was his omega upset over what seemed to be a stack of photos?  
"It seems someone's been watching you both, I wanted to call the police but Eren said he'd get you to take him to the station"  
Levi went to touch them   
"Don't..."  
"Alright"  
He turned to Eren's boss  
"Do you have a bag or something I can put these in?"  
The woman started rifling through the set of draws at the end of the desk, she pulled out a zip lock bag and slipped the photos inside  
"Here, Eren don't worry about work today, this is more important"  
"But..."  
"No buts, Levi make sure he reports it, I'd never forgive myself in something happens"  
Levi took the bag from her hands and thanked her  
"Come on Eren, let's get this done and go home to the twins"  
Eren nodded, he let Levi lead him from the room, he cast a glance around the waiting room as if waiting for a camera flash  
"Is Eren alright?"  
Levi looked to Annie   
"No, but he will be, can you pass me his things please"  
Annie smiled and passed Eren's nappy bag over and then the empty envelope   
"What's this?"  
"The photos were in it, they were in the clinics mail this morning... I still don't understand why he's so upset over them... they look great"  
"It's complicated"  
Levi looked at the envelope... well glared at it, he shook his head and returned to Eren's side, wrapping his arm his loves waist, leading Eren out to the waiting car. He took Rei from Eren and placed him in the car seat, before helping Eren into the car, he hated how Eren's eyes darted around, as if trying to find whoever had taken the photos.

The police took Eren's statement, and promised to investigate the photos, both his and Levi's fingerprints were already in the system, and they were going to contact Annie and Eren's boss about getting theirs. Eren apologised for taking up their time, but they assured him that after what had happened with Levi, you could never be too careful. By the end of it all, all Eren wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep forever, he was beyond mentally exhausted.

Levi forced himself to remain calm as he drove home, it was more than disturbing to think that someone had been watching him... but when it came to Eren and the children, that was way past the line. Eren didn't talk the whole way home, the comparison to this morning was heartbreaking. Eren had been so happy, so vibrant, and now...

*  
Arriving home Eren retreated up to his room, Armin and grandpa were both confused by his fast return, but the twins were happy to have daddy home. Levi carried the two boys up to their room, and hefted them onto the bed. The boys promptly jumped on Eren, the omega groaned and pulled them close, Levi realised he probably should have checked if Rei was in bed with him first, but given the way Eren had tackled the twins invasion... it was a fair bet he wasn't  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"Yes... I... Levi... are you scared?  
"Yeah... if it was just me, it'd be fine... but the thought of someone watching you and the boys, it makes me sick"  
Eren patted the spot next to him and Levi toed his shoes off, before climbing up, he wrapped his arms around Eren and the boys, squeezing them tight, the boys giggled and tried to push him off, Viren got a good blow in on his nose and he pulled back laughing, relieved to see the smallest hint of a smile on Eren's face  
"What did you tell grandpa?"  
"I haven't talked to them yet, what did you want me to tell them?"  
"I don't know, I don't want to scare them"  
"Yeah... I don't want grandpa stressing, the last thing we need it something happening to him"  
"That scares me too... him, here alone... anything could happen"  
Eren started sniffling again and Levi reached out and cupped his face  
"He's a tough old man, but who knows, maybe the photos will lead the police to whoever's responsible"  
"I'm still worried"  
"I know"  
"What do we do now?"  
"It's up to you, we can hide away here all day if you want?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You were supposed to be picking up a heater remember"  
"Already done, that's where I was when Annie called. The checkout chick must have thought I was insane, I threw the money at her and ran out"  
Eren giggled  
"I'm sorry... I... I was so happy this morning and then that happened and I just couldn't process it, I think I scared Annie"  
"I don't think anything could scare Annie"  
"Mmm..."  
"So if you don't want to hide in here... what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know..."  
Levi smiled and pulled Reni over to him, his son giggled as he lifted him up into the air and lowered him down to pepper him in kisses  
"Why don't we hijack Armin's room, pile into his bed and watch movies, though you look like you're about to fall asleep"  
"I feel like it too, but I'm scared to close my eyes"  
"You think I'd let anything happen to you, or anyone else in this house. Nope, I'll go so big and bad on anyone who even tries"  
Eren snorted  
"Oh yes, my big bad alpha, do you think if we tell Armin, he'll tell grandpa?"  
"No, he's pretty good like that... do you want to tell him?"  
"I don't want him to worry... but, I feel like I owe it to him, he was in some of those photos after all"  
"I can go get him..."  
Eren nodded, he needed to do this before he lost his courage.

Levi walked into the living room, Armin and grandpa looked to him for answers  
"His boss sent him home, he was pretty upset but he'll be alright"  
Armin scrunched his face up  
"Why'd she send him home? Was it because he was so happy this morning?"  
"No, something happened at work and it set him off, Annie called me because he was crying, but he's calmed down"  
Grandpa nodded, he knew there was more to this   
"So what's the plan now? Is he going to be up there all day?"  
"Nope, we wanted to know if you wanted to watch movies with us, we would watch them down here, but you've got the bed..."  
"You could just bring a mattress down here"  
Armin gaped at his grandpa  
"You never let me do that!"  
"Well, maybe I want to watch a movie with my grandsons too"  
"We can bring mine down!"  
Levi shook his head  
"Eren's pretty tired, he's probably going to fall asleep straight away, we'll bring ours down, that way we can leave him sleeping"  
"Alright! Let's move things in here first"  
"And I'll make snacks while you do"  
Armin gaped at his grandpa again  
"You're really keen for this aren't you?"  
"You would be too if you had such amazing grandsons too"  
Armin rolled his eyes and he grabbed the end of the sofa, Levi said nothing as he stepped up and grabbed the other end, both lifting effortlessly and moving it back against the wall, Armin stared at the spot it'd been  
"I thought there'd be like lost treasure under there"  
"I think there was, but then Eren got all nesty with the twins and it's become his thing to move it when he cleans"  
Armin face palmed   
"Of course..."  
The teens moved the rest of the furniture around to make space  
"Looks good, let's go get them"  
Armin barged into Eren's room  
"Movie time!"  
Eren jumped  
"It's alright! It's just us, grandpa said to bring a mattress down and watch movies with him!"  
"Ok, so we're moving this one?"  
"Yep, Levi and I will, while you take the boys down, sound good?"  
"Armin, I can help move a mattress"  
"Yep, but you're not going to! Now get to moving my godsons!"  
Eren smiled at his friend, he was such a dork, he slipped from the bed and held his arms open, both twins jumped at him and he caught them, smiling as he pressed kisses to the tops of their heads  
"Wanna watch movies with uncle Armin?"  
"'Min!"  
Both boys repeat Armin's name   
"One day they'll get there"  
"They find "Rs" hard still... but they're getting better"  
"Nope, I'll be "Min" forever"  
Eren nodded and carried the boys out the room and downstairs, he placed them in their playpen, so they'd be out of the way while they organised the mattress. Upstairs Armin had pulled all the bedding off and dumped it in a pile  
"Eren's going to hit you when he sees what you've done to his sheets"  
"Nooo, he loves me!"  
"He loves me too, and I still get hit"  
Armin giggled. He and Levi carried the mattress out and downstairs, both twins cried at the "thump" it made when they dropped it down. Eren glared at his friends  
"You calm them back down while I get Rei"  
"Wait I'll get him!"  
Levi dove over the mattress, grabbing Eren from behind  
"You sit and relax, we'll be right back"  
"What did you two do?"  
"Nothing, you just relax"  
Levi sat Eren down on the couch and the omega was clearly not buying it  
"Heyputyourbeddingonthefloor"  
Levi was pouting at Armin and Armin gaped  
"You dobber!"  
"Well it wasn't like you could carry down the bed fully made, just go get it and don't forget my baby"  
Armin poked his tongue out and took off upstairs, he carefully picked Rei up and carried him back towards the stairs  
"I've got the baby! You get to carry all the blankets and pillows! And don't forget Eren's rabbit"  
Levi rolled his eyes as he walked past  
"Yes mum"

 

As predicted Eren fell asleep with Rei on his chest, Levi and Armin had a twin each and the small boys were staring at the TV, completely enamoured by the bright colours and sounds. Grandpa spent more time watching the twins reactions than the movie, they jumped and giggled and babbled the words they heard. 

The police called Levi later that evening, the envelope and photos had lead no where. The only prints on them were his, Annie's, Eren's and Eren's bosses on the photos. Levi didn't know how to tell Eren they'd got no where. He'd let Eren sleep until grandpa decided it was dinner time, his omega hadn't been impressed that he'd missed the fun, so Levi promised to they could stay up late watching movies, in the end they all slept in the living room, including Armin and Rei. Grandpa could only shake his head, wishing them all goodnight before disappearing upstairs.

Eren woke first, he slipped from under Viren and checked on Rei. His son was awake and blinking at the world, he smiled and gently talked to him, slipping quietly from the living room and up to the bathroom, he sat on the counter as he fed Rei, before burping and then bathing the boy, laying him in his cot while Eren busier himself in the bathroom.

Armin, Levi and the twins slept late, outside it was raining lightly, perfect weather for laying in bed all day. They opted for another movie marathon and grandpa made pancakes for breakfast. Levi waited until after breakfast to tell Eren about what the police had said. It was obvious the omega was devastated. He threw himself into playing with the twins, trying to ignore reality.

*  
Come Saturday Levi dressed all in black, he gelled his hair up, before waking Eren. He was so excited he'd woken early. He cuddled his omega close and Eren giggled, telling him how proud he was and that he was sure Levi would have a good day, and Levi promised to text him when he got to the salon, and how he was going. Eren gently scolded him, reminding him "no phones at work" and Levi poked his tongue out. He kissed his omega happily as he slipped from bed as it was time to leave. Eren waved goodbye sleepily and curled back into the blankets. Given the twins had daycare, he grabbed both brats and hefted them downstairs, grandpa would be taking them to daycare, as Levi had to be at the salon by 7:30.

Levi found the salon easily, and the woman who greeted him was nothing like he'd expected. His lecturer had described her as fun loving and happy. This woman was short, scowling and didn't look like she knew the word fun. She had Levi fill in so many forms that he nearly regretted it and then asked him a million questions about his engagement ring and family. He was quiet terrified of the woman. As expected he spent the day sweeping and watching her every move. She laughed loudly when a client had asked why he was studying to be a hairdresser, apparently it was hilarious that he was going to all this effort just so he could cut his omega and sons hair. By the end of the day he felt like he knew even less about the woman than when he'd started, but she'd told him to come back next Saturday, so he must have done something right and he'd been paid, $80, but it was still better than nothing. He decided to stop and pick up takeaway on his way to pick Eren up. 

He smiled as he entered the clinic, Eren smiled at him and moved to let him in the reception, wrapping his arm around him and giving him a quick kiss before demanding all the details. Levi sat him down and pulled out dinner first and the two ate while Levi filled him in. Eren's smiled only grew, he was so beyond proud of Levi. Eren's boss came out and smiled down, she joked about how Levi should pick better places for his dates with Eren and he assured her he would in future. Levi packed away the left overs and took Rei so Eren could finish for the night, he went to slip his phone and wallet into the nappy bag, only to find a thick white envelope addressed to Eren inside it. He was tempted to pull Eren up on it right there, but given how happy his love seemed, he just couldn't.

It wasn't until the kids were all fed, bathed and dressed for the night that Levi finally got to bring the envelope back up. Eren admitted that like the first, it was in the office mail. He hadn't opened it, he was too scared, and forced it from his mind. Levi insisted on opening it. This time it was photos of Levi and the kids, Eren snatched them up, they were photos off his lost phone. Levi forced him to get up and dressed, taking him down the station so he could lodge a new statement over the latest batch. Eren didn't see the point. The envelope and labels were generic, the type you could get anywhere. He explained about how his phone had gone missing weeks ago and how the photos were from it. The officers were sympathetic, but warned, like the last lot, they may get nothing from them. Eren nodded, he could smell how angry Levi was getting over it all, and quietly asked if they could leave now. The officers promised to be in touch, and Eren pulled Levi out the station. Eren shook quietly, he forced himself to pull Levi tight, ignoring the smell of anger as he tried to calm the alpha. It wasn't until he started crying that Levi snapped out of it. He apologised to his love and Eren shook his head, telling him he had nothing to apologise for.

The police phoned a few days later, while Eren was in class. His teacher wasn't amused, but Eren walked out to take the call. Unlike the first lot, the stalker had left a message on these photos, only visible under UV light. Eren shuddered as the officer told him what it said "I will always watch over you".   
When the photos were lined up, that's what the photos read and there was no other way to read it. Eren hung up mid sentence, he ducked into the bathroom, hiding in his long abandoned spot. He cried and cried until the door to the bathroom open and there was a soft knock on the door. He opened the door and Levi slipped in, Eren assumed that Armin had texted his alpha when Eren hadn't returned to class. He explained to Levi what the police had said and the alpha wasn't happy, they were supposed to call him, not Eren. He slid his phone out and realised it was on silent, and that he'd missed their calls. He messaged Armin and asked him to meet them near the car at lunch time and to bring Eren's things. The blonde replied with a shocked emote and Levi laughed. Their friend was such a dork. Levi pulled Eren close to him and held him until he calmed, he didn't understand what the photographer wanted from them. If they were watching over Eren, did that mean they wanted to protect him, or...   
Whatever it was, Levi was not happy. 

The next Saturday and the Saturday after saw more photos arriving, always sent to Eren at the clinic. The omega was putting on a brave face, but Levi knew it was an act. He refused to take the photos to the police, he didn't see the point, but he also wouldn't let Levi open the envelopes, instead they sat hidden in the back of their wardrobe.


	48. 48

Levi took the day as a small win. He'd finally got Eren to leave the house for something other than work and school... and Armin's birthday dinner.   
Unlike the previous year, grandpa had insisted on taking them all out to dinner for Armin's birthday, Connie, Sasha, Jean and Marco had naturally come along as well, and unexpectedly Izzy and Farlan, they'd shown up at the restaurant at the last minute. Eren and smiled and laughed along with his friends, but Levi knew he was scared they were being watched, he put Eren's reluctance to open the new envelopes down to not wanting to ruin the memory of the night.

*  
Given Christmas was right around the corner, the shopping complex was packed and Eren had a firm hold on Levi's hand. Today they were shopping for grandpa and Armin. They'd ordered they presents for the kids and each other on line. Levi was sure Eren would have ordered the presents for the two Arlerts online too, if Levi hadn't basically begged him to come shopping. 

Eren sighed at all the people around him, part of him was hopeful that this meant whoever was stalking them wouldn't be able to take photos due to crowed, but the other part of him couldn't help but suspect everyone around him and the only thing keeping him going was the fact Levi was letting him hold his hand... firmly.  
He looked over towards where Santa was seated, last year they hadn't bothered with snapping a photo with the fat man, but this year the twins were older, and it seemed like something he was obligated to do. And so, they were currently standing in line, both boys were curious and Rei was asleep, Eren wished he could join his son, but reminded himself he needed to be strong for his boys, they shouldn't miss out just because he was struggling. Finally there turn came and Eren lifted the boys out the trolley and Levi took Reni, while Eren took Viren. The omega desperately wanted to take Levi's hand again, but his squirming son made it too hard. So he was forced to smile while the twins sat on Santas lap, Reni pulled at the mans beard and Eren cringed in embarrassment, even though the man laughed it off, ensuring him it happened all the time. Levi gave the assistant their details and the man said the who would be posted out within the week. Eren had already seated Viren back in the trolley, he turned back towards Levi, just in time to see Mrs Claus pinch his alphas arse. Levi yelped and looked back, the woman gave him a wink and a small wave and Eren couldn't help but giggle. Levi was clearly not impressed, but his face softened at Eren smile. It felt like forever since his omega had smiled a true smile.

They spent the day wandering around in circles, nothing seemed just right, well almost nothing. They'd never gotten around to getting the family photo printed, so Eren placed through the order for that, arranging with the man serving them to have it framed. He promised to do it as a rush job and it would be ready for collection in a couple of hours. 

They left and headed to the department store closest to the photography store. They walked the whole store and Eren ended up doubling back to the women's lingerie section, he owed Armin for the vibrator he'd been gifted the year before. Levi didn't question as to why Eren wanted to buy a hot pink bra with matching underwear, he knew his omega well enough to know it wasn't for either of them. They both ended up looking through the toy section for Armin's gift. Levi suggested nerf guns, but Eren shot him down straight away, Armin was dangerous enough as it was. In the end the bra and underwear set was all they brought, Eren was grateful for self serve, there was no way he could have brought the lingerie otherwise.

Given they still had time before the photo would be ready, Levi suggested lunch. This ended up being its own fiasco. Given the lack of seating, the twins were forced to sit in their laps, this put them in grabbing distance of everything and everything they could grab they did... and for some reason unknown to Eren, Levi had ordered fries and gravy, most of which now decorated their clothes, and Eren was sure he had potato smeared in his hair from trying to stop Reni. Levi had laughed at the scene until Eren had shot him a glare, his laughter stopped but his smile remained, the omega could only shake his head.

After lunch they return to pick the print up, it looked perfect in its simple wooden frame and Eren's annoyance with lunch promptly fade away. He took extra care to slide the bubble wrapped gift into the trolley and paid for it without caring about the cost.

*  
Arriving home they found grandpa practically dancing around the house in happiness, even Eren was smiling as he watched the old man  
"Don't mind him, he's gone crazy"  
The old man smacked the back of Armin's head  
"They're putting him in a home!"  
The man sounded positively joyful, like all his Christmas's had come at once, Eren however was confused  
"Who?"  
"That old bastard from next door, he never did like that my grass grew better than his! And he's younger than me! Take that Nile Dok!"  
Eren snorted   
"I don't think I've ever heard him mention Nile before"  
"Apparently before his wife left she used to be good friends with grandpa, but Nile's always been a bit odd, so she took the kids and took off"  
Levi nodded  
"That doesn't explain why they're putting him in a home"  
"He's gone crazy! Ooooh this is the best!"   
Eren bit his lip, he didn't know what to say and laughter kept threatening to bubble out  
"His wife Marie, she was lovely, head strong and grew the best roses you've ever seen, but when she left that moron couldn't keep them alone, tore them all out... I wonder if she'll come back now he's gone"  
"Grandpa, settle down, he hasn't left yet"  
Grandpa winked  
"But he's going to! This calls for a celebration! Pancakes for dinner!"  
Armin perked up at the mention of pancakes, now seemingly willing to accept his grandpas happy antics. Eren smiled as he sank down on the sofa next to Armin, he rested his head on his friend shoulder and Viren tugged at Armin's leg, the blonde lifted the boy up and on to his lap  
"Sooo, how was shopping?"  
Eren sighed and yawned  
"That good?"  
"Sooooo many people"  
"That's what happens when it comes to holidays, everyone has to out do everyone else"  
Eren nodded and lifted Rei out of his sling, Levi swooped in and took their son, sitting himself down by Eren's legs, he brought his legs up so he could Rei on them, his son blinked at him and Levi cooed over him. The baby was clearly not having it though, he started to cry and Eren tapped Levi on the head  
"Move, I'll go take care of him"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Daddy's so possessive, he's always gotta take care of you..."  
"You can do it if you really want, but he's probably wanting to be fed"  
Levi pulled the front of his shirt out and looked down the gap  
"I don't think he's getting anything from these"  
Armin giggled and Eren had to half climb onto his friend to get off the sofa as Levi hadn't moved. He carried his son upstairs and settled down to feed him, before changing him and putting him to bed. Eren eyed his own bed, it would be so easy to slip under the covers, but grandpa was so happy, so he forced himself back downstairs  
"Where's the baby?"  
"Sleeping, he had a big day... I had a big day, if grandpa wasn't so happy, I'd be sleeping too"  
Armin snorted  
"You're becoming one with the bed again, we should totally go out and do something"  
Eren pouted  
"I already did..."  
Armin rolled his eyes and looked to Levi  
"Help me out here. Has he not given becoming one with the bed again, another good shot?"  
"But he's so adorable when he's sleeping, you should know that"  
Armin nodded, both teens stared at Eren and Eren threw his hands up before walking through to the kitchen. He helped grandpa with the pancakes, smiling as the old man hummed to the song on the radio. He was internally kicking himself for how he'd acted for the last few weeks, the people he loved were safe and happy, that's all that mattered.

*  
Eren giggled as Levi picked him up and sat him on the bathroom counter, the alpha nuzzled and kissed his omega, while Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and ground against him  
"Mmmm.... this is shaping up to be another excellent birthday..."  
"Good... that's the plan..."  
Levi sucked and nipped his way down, teasing Eren's pert nipples, his omega shuddered as he worked both with his tongue  
"Levi... lay off the nipples"  
Levi pulled back and pouted  
"But it's my birthday and I want to enjoy all of you"  
Eren giggled  
"And you will... but there sore from Rei"  
Levi pouted, he pressed kisses to both peaks and slid down lower until Eren's legs were over his shoulders, his omega shuffled forward on the counter and Levi lapped at Eren's erection through his boxers, his omega whined and Levi pulled back, he tugged on the fabric of the boxers and Eren lifted his arse so Levi could strip them off  
"Fuuuuck..."  
Eren had slicked so badly that he was in a puddle of his own making, Levi grabbed Eren's hips and tilted him back, giving himself access to Eren's dripping entrance, plunging his tongue in, Eren's hands gripped at his hair, his hips rocked and Levi let his hands slide down to Eren's thighs, as he continued his onslaught.

"Levi... this isn't enough... I need you..."  
Levi pulled back and Eren groaned at the loss  
"Eren, how would you feel, about doing me instead..."  
Eren gaped and Levi turned slightly red  
"Not... right this very moment... but someday... I'd like to... for you too"  
Eren nodded   
"Let me think about it...?"  
"That's the plan, now come here you"  
Levi pulled his omega off the counter and spun him around, sliding in one move, making Eren scream. Cum splattered down the vanity and Levi pushed Eren down, so he was completely bent over it and his chest was covered in his own slick. Levi thrust in hard and fast, his fingers gripped into Eren's soft skin, he knew he was bruising his fiancé, but he also knew Eren wanted him to leave his mark. His omega clenched around him and mewed as he came again, Levi's knot swelled and he buried himself completely inside as he filled his love  
"Yeah... today's going to be good..."  
Eren snorted  
"Does my big bad alpha only have stamina for one round?"  
Levi growled, and pulled Eren up against him, his fingers splayed through the smeared slick  
"You should know that's not enough... I'm a horny old man now... and you're my younger lover"  
Eren giggled and nodded  
"Yes, you're ancient..."  
Levi bit lightly on Eren's earlobe, he rocked his hips and Eren shivered. He pushed Eren back down and began to lightly thrust into him, his knot tugged and pulled inside Eren and they both moaned from the sensations, as his knot began to deflate, his rhythm picked up again, Eren was a panting mess from the thickness of Levi's reforming knot, his head fell forward and he came again, his knees gave out, but Levi continued to pound into him until he came again, the alpha slumped forward onto Eren, kissing and nuzzling his back  
"You're so good to me..."  
"And you're squashing me..."  
Levi forced himself back up  
"I can't believe you actually put a bow on this year..."  
"What can I say, I saw how disappointed you were last year"  
Levi tugged at the red bow in Eren's hair  
"Red looks good on you... but I look better"  
"Really... ? You're getting lamer in your old age"  
"Don't lie, you know it's true"  
"I didn't say it wasn't... but after this... you're cleaning the counter while I shower"  
"But it's my birthday..."  
"But you're dicks the reason this counters a mess..."  
Levi snorted, he finally slid from Eren, watching semen and slick run down his thighs  
"That's so fucking hot"  
Eren snorted and pushed off the bench, and Levi snuggled him from behind before he could escape to the shower  
"My beautiful... perfect... precious... omega..."  
Between each word, Levi pressed a kiss to the back of Eren's neck  
"I think you mean your sweaty, stick, spent omega"  
"Yeah, that too, lets get you cleaned up"  
Levi let Eren go so his love could slip into the shower, while Eren was cleaning himself, the alpha cleaned the traces of what they'd done, once done he slipped into the shower and pulled Eren close, they kissed gently under the flowing water, both smiling.

*  
As with last year, the morning was dedicated to Levi. Armin had brought him a shirt in the style of gamer stats, with dad +3 on the the skills list. Eren just nodded, Levi seemed to love it and that's what mattered. Eren had made the cake the night before, and this year the kids had helped, their hand prints decorated the cakes white surface. Rei's in blue, Viren in green and Reni's in red. Eren had let the boys pick their colours, well Armin had picked blue for Rei.

After lunch they did presents, Armin proudly walked around in his lingerie set and grandpa would talk to him until he'd taken it off. Armin had brought both Levi and Eren clothes for Christmas, both is them eyed then suspiciously, but Armin insisted that he had great taste. The fluorescent colours across the fabric suggested otherwise.  
The twins got more outdoor equipment and grandpa had found a sandpit with an inbuilt lid, that folded into seating. Rei got clothes and a new blanket, with his name embroidered across it.

While Armin slept off his lunch of cake, Eren loaded the boys into the car, they were going to take the afternoon to visit Kushel. As with last year, Eren packed a slice of cake for her and this year he also included a copy of the boys with Santa. Eren asked Levi to stop at the shops, he ran in while his alpha waited confused in the car, he returned a few minutes later with a bouquet of pink and white roses. Levi eyed them in confusion  
"I thought you hated roses?"  
"It's not that I hate them, I hate them from Zeke"  
Levi nodded and smiled.

Kushel's grave was slightly over grown, Eren weeded while Levi talked quietly with his mother, introducing his boys and telling his sons all about his mother. Before leaving, Eren took a photo of Levi at his mothers grave and then one with him and their boys. Levi insisted on taking a white rose from the bouquet, Eren was confused right up to the moment he realised his alpha had driven to the cemetery where his parents lay. Like Levi had done with Kushel, Eren "talked" with his father, telling the man about his sons, although he still didn't believe that he could hear him. They left the rose on the mans grave, Levi had asked if Eren had wanted photos, but Eren declined, he still hadn't forgiven Carla.

The rest of the day was spent at home, grandpa had once again cooked a huge roast and the twins loved it, Eren carefully feeding them small bites. 

Once the boys were put to bed and the house had grown quiet, Eren finally gave Levi his two presents. The first being a dress shirt, dress pants and new belt. The second being paperwork for a marriage license. Given they were alpha and omega, they could apply before their 18th. Levi had swept Eren off his feet, he kissed his omega until they both agreed that it wasn't going to stay PG much longer and slipped into the bathroom. The day had been perfect for both of them and they hadn't heard from Zeke at all.

*  
It was a couple of days later that Mr Smith paid them a visit, the man smiled at the family photo that now hung proudly in the living room, grandpa had insisted Armin hang it while Eren and Levi were out visiting their parents. He sat Levi down and Armin carried the twins out the back to play, so that Levi, Eren and grandpa could talk to Mr Smith privately. The man ran Levi through Kenny's estate, given that Mikasa was in jail, and also not included in the will, everything was left to Levi. The alpha was shocked, he hadn't expected to receive $97,000 from the uncle who'd made his life hell. He knew straight away what he wanted to do with it, he wanted to put down a deposit on a house once he and Eren had graduated. Mr Smith smiled, he asked if they minded him taking a photo of the boys, apparently his wife had insisted on it. Eren and grandpa excused themselves to retrieve the twins, giving Levi a moment with the lawyer. As far as Eren knew, his alpha hardly spoke with Erwin anymore. He'd been hoping they'd be able to catch up over the holidays, but that seemed not to be the case.

Mr Smith stayed an extra half hour, the twins seemed to love him and Eren tried not to laugh at the way they brought the lawyer to his knees. The man insisted that they all had to come for New Year day drinks, Levi agreed and promised they would, but Eren wasn't quiet so sure. It wasn't like he or Armin had their licences, and if Levi was drinking, that meant getting someone else to drive and the whole thing was promptly becoming a huge mess in his mind. 

*  
Mrs Smith gushed over the twins and then Rei, she insisted that the teens meet everyone and Eren was clueless who each of these people were, still he followed her around obediently, listening to the strangers gush over the boys and then comment on how long they. Eren was exhausted by the third person, it was the same conversation on repeat. Yes they're his, yes he's young, yes it's hard, no he doesn't regret it, yes he had a job, no they aren't bonded, why aren't you bonded? He wished he could just record himself and play it to each person he was forced to meet. The omega had hoped that either Armin or Erwin would save him, but instead Erwin dragged Levi off and Armin found Hanji she dragged him away, leaving Eren to face the crowd. It was nothing hour before Mrs Smith finally let him go and Eren escaped inside before anyone else could question him.

He found solitude in the lounge area, he had no idea where anyone else was, he'd lost track of grandpa just after they'd arrived and he didn't really want to ruin his friends fun, nor Levi's reunion with Erwin. So he pulled out his phone and sat the twins beside him, finding YouTube videos for the boys to watch while he calmed down.

The boys were soon napping on the spacious lounge and Eren wished he could join them, even Rei was sleeping and it was growing hard to keep himself awake. His eyelids were just beginning to shut when he heard Levi calling him name. He jumped and smiled, raising a finger to his lips to warn his alpha the children were sleeping. Levi paid no mind and dropped down to the lounge with enough forced to wake the boys. Both weren't impressed by their father waking them and Eren glared at Levi while he settled them back down  
"My bad, my bad, I'm sorry!"  
Eren rolled his eyes, Levi had obviously been drinking at some point, but Eren didn't want to start a fight by pulling him up on it  
"It's fine, they're asleep again"  
Levi nodded, he smiled down at their sons  
"Erwin ordered in some alcohol and insisted I try it, gotta say, it's not half bad"  
Again Eren bit his tongue, he forced himself to nod and seem interested. He had no right to tell Levi he couldn't relax and have fun with his friends  
"What's wrong? You're not talking"  
"I just don't want to wake the boys up"  
Levi nodded, still smiling like he hadn't even noticed that Eren wasn't telling the whole truth  
"You should come join us, Hanji's got Armin trying it too, it should be pretty funny"  
Eren was surprised that Levi and Hanji seemed to be back on good terms so easily, and that they thought it was alright to let Armin be drinking  
"I'm alright, I've got to keep an eye on the boys, this place isn't exactly toddler proof"  
Eren kept his tone light and smiled, but Levi frowned  
"You're allowed to cut lose and have fun too you know"  
"I know, but..."  
His sentence was cut short by Erwin calling his name, he looked to the older teen and waved and Levi let out a loud "Shhh..."  
Erwin crossed over to where Levi was sitting  
"I was wondering where you got to, hi Eren, and this little one must be Rei... he's tiny"  
"He's bigger than he was..."  
Eren rolled his eyes again at Levi's words... no shit...   
"Yep, this is Rei..."  
Erwin smiled and nodded, looking at the boy and then to Eren   
"You should come join us, Armin's slightly drunk, don't worry, grandpa said it was alright"  
"No, you two go have fun, I've got to keep an eye on the twins, otherwise who knows what they'll get into"  
Erwin winked and extended his hand, pulling Levi easily off the couch  
"If you change your mind, we're up in my room"  
"Thanks, maybe later"  
Erwin nodded and slung his arm over Levi's shoulder, guiding Levi back out of the room and Eren let out a sigh. He really didn't want to be here to begin with, and now his alpha and best friend were drinking, while he was stuck being the adult. Part of him wanted to throw it back in their faces, but he couldn't do that, not in front of the kids. So he continued to sit alone, until grandpa finally found him  
"Eren? I thought you'd be with everyone else"  
Eren shook his head, his gaze firmly on Rei's sleeping face  
"I can watch them... if you want to go have fun with your friends"  
"It's alright... I don't really like alcohol so there's no point"  
The old man nodded and sat beside the teen  
"You know you're allowed to, you're still just a teenager, you're supposed to be making bad choices"  
"I'm fine really"  
Grandpa nodded, he sat there silently and Eren felt guilty, the old man should be mingling, it wasn't often he actually got to have a real adult conversation  
"Why don't you go mingle? I'm fine here with the kids..."  
"I've done my mingling, besides, I don't like you hiding here alone"  
Eren sighed, he rubbed his face  
"I'm not hiding, it's just everyone's drinking and if I go outside I'm only going to have to repeat the same conversation I've had a dozen times"  
Grandpa smiled and nodded  
"That sounds like hiding to me, but I'm just an old man... what would I know"  
Eren frowned, he wasn't sure if his grandfather was trying to guilt him or not  
"You don't have to baby sit me"  
"I'm not, I'm just an old man who happens to be sitting with his grandson watching his great-grandchildren sleep... a nap sounds good right about now"  
Mr Smith entered the kitchen and looked over towards the group, he promptly made his way over  
"Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, just..."  
"Feeling out of place? I suppose these things can be a bit that way, Same old same old"  
Eren smiled, at least Mr Smith seemed to get it  
"Why don't you join the others upstairs?"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Not the biggest fan of alcohol? It's alright to cut lose once in a while"  
Mr Smith winked and walked back to kitchen, he busied himself in the fridge and disappeared with a wave  
"I swear to god. I don't want to drink. I can't stand the smell... it reminds me of Carla and I can't tell Levi no, but I don't want to be here, I was trying to be polite... but..."  
Eren drew his knees up, Rei grizzled in annoyance and hushed him  
"Lets go then. If you don't want to be here and I've had enough..."  
"No, you barely get to have any proper adult conversations, it's not fair... to you or Armin or Levi"  
"Eren, they're not going to be happy if they find how much out how much it's upsetting you"  
Grandpa pulled his phone out and Eren sniffled, he felt like a selfish idiot... and he hated the part of him that was also jealous... why couldn't he just be a normal teen...  
Grandpa spoke to Armin quickly, saying he was heading home and going to take Eren. He gave both teens permission to stay longer as long as they let him know if they needed a lift later or if they were staying. Eren could hear Armin yelling goodbye through the phone and sighed, he didn't want Armin telling Levi and Levi thinking he had to come with. It turned out that wasn't a problem. Eren and grandpa thanked the Smiths, the old man joked about how tiring these things were when we got to be old. Mr Smith laughed loudly, thanking them for coming.

Eren was quiet on the drive home, he waited to hear from Levi but he didn't. At home he settled the twins down, grandpa said he was taking a nap and Eren agreed. He stripped down and changed into his pj bottoms wiping tears away as he turned his phone off. He shouldn't be jealous... he told himself that in repeat, but he was. 

Rei woke him a couple of hours later and he slipped from bed. He fed his son and carried him downstairs, the twins had already fallen back to sleep. Eren turned the tv on and lowered the volume. He talked quietly to Rei and sighed. He wondered if they were all laughing at him for not hanging out with him... or for being stuck doing the rounds. He wondered what Levi was doing and if they were still drinking. He let out a quiet sob, all he wanted was to be a good omega and a good father to his children, but here he was, alone... 

*  
Grandpa came down a few hours later, the twins had awoke him, having made an escape from Eren's bedroom. He frowned as he entered the room, Rei was asleep on Eren's chest, and Eren was snoring softly, but the teens eyes were red and his cheeks still damp. He lifted the boys into their play pen and went to find his phone out his jacket. He frowned realising it was nearing 8pm and he'd over slept. Calling Armin he was greeted by Hanji's voice, she bubbled as she told him that the six of them were hanging by the pool at the Smiths and grandpa asked if Armin or Levi were available to speak, she giggled as she told them they were both kind of drunk, and he wasn't impressed, she ensured they were being safe and that it was fine for Levi and Armin to stay the night. The old man thanked her and hung up. He sighed deeply feeling bad for Eren. The kid deserved some fun in his life too.  
He pottered around the kitchen, Eren loved his pancakes, so it would be pancakes for dinner. He whipped up a pile for the four of them, only waking Eren when it was done. Eren ate quietly before excusing himself, saying the twins needed their bathes. Grandpa knew that Eren was hurting, but he also couldn't heal that pain and it hurt.

Eren bathed his sons, dressing them for bed and sat them in his room so he could shower himself. He refused to check his phone, he didn't want to send a text he would regret, especially when he encouraged Levi to go with his friends. He curled up in bed with the twins and read fairytales, continuing to read out loud long after the boys had fallen back to sleep.

When he finally fell asleep his dreams were filled with Carla, the woman's cruel taunts and actions had him trapped in a loop, her voice echoed over and over, about how stupid and useless he was and about how he should have died instead.

*  
Levi and Armin slipped in just after dawn. Levi had sobered up enough to drive, even if Armin hadn't. The blonde tripped over his feet and face planted with a thud, giggling as he pushed himself up. Levi shook his head and helped Armin up to his bed, before slipping into the room he shared with Eren and the kids. The whole room smelt of distress and the morning light showed his love was crying in his sleep. Levi rushed to the bed, taking Eren by the shoulder as he shook him awake. He didn't expect the look of sheer terror or for Eren to scramble off the bed away from him  
"Eren?"  
Eren scampered across the room until he could bolt towards the door. He slammed the door closed behind him and Levi was completely confused. He'd texted Eren last night, telling him he'd be home in the morning and he loved him, but got no reply and now Eren wasn't even talking to him. He grabbed Eren's phone off the bedside table and groaned when he realised it was off, Eren had probably worried himself all night, he frowned when the phone turned on, that meant that Eren had turned it off intentionally... placing the phone back down, he went to find his omega and find out what was wrong. He winced as he walked into the hall and heard vomiting, Armin had been pretty wasted... he set off downstairs to look for Eren. 

A quick look downstairs and out in the backyard told him his fiancé wasn't there, he frowned, Eren hadn't had his shoes on, so he didn't think his omega would have run, and padded back upstairs. The top floor was silent now and Levi stuck his head back in the bedroom, Eren wasn't there, he walked down to Armin's room, but Armin was snoring, sprawled across his bed, still fully dressed. Finally he checked the bathroom. Eren was curled up in the shower, hidden by the curtain and Levi wouldn't have seen him or thought to look behind the curtain if the room hadn't smell of his omega.   
Eren was a total mess, he sobbed quietly, his face buried against his knees, and Levi sighed, he slid the curtain out the way and squatted in front of Eren, reaching out to place his hand on arm. Eren flinched away, and raised his head. His green eyes were wide and red, and Levi felt like a jackarse  
"Hey... Eren? What's the matter?"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't want to see Levi, especially after how he'd woken up. The smell of alcohol over powered Levi's usual comforting smell and he swallowed back the vomit that burnt at his throat. Carla was right... he was a failure... he should have died, not his father, then Levi wouldn't have to come home to a mess like this...  
"Hey? I messaged you last night, how come your phone was off?"  
Again Eren shook his head, he wanted Levi to shower... or something... he wanted the smell gone, he couldn't take it... he couldn't get Carla out his head and her words were mixing with Levi. He pushed himself up, Levi standing as he did so, his alpha watched him closely, mistakingly seeming to think he'd wanted Levi's affection. Levi went to reach for him, but Eren shook his head and slipped past him  
"Oi... talk to me... tell me what's wrong?"  
"I... just need a bit of space..."  
Eren darted from the bathroom and downstairs. Given he was in his pjs he couldn't leave and go walking, but even downstairs smelt of alcohol and he gagged. Finally finding safe haven on the back step, he stretched out and sighed. He'd probably hurt Levi again... but he couldn't help it. The nightmare and the smell... it'd brought too many things rushing back. He wanted to laugh in frustration, Carla was long since gone, and yet here she was, her claws still firmly in his back.

Levi really didn't understand what was going on. Eren had been crying in his sleep and now he wouldn't talk to him? He sighed, he didn't know what to do, he turned to look at himself in the mirror, he looked a mess and for some reason he had Erwin's polo on, he didn't even remember that happening. He eyed himself in disgust before stripping and slipping into the shower, the warm water brought a wave of nausea and he quickly turn the hot right down, resting his head against the cold tiles. He'd slept at the Smiths, but now his head was starting to throb and if he didn't sleep soon, he'd regret it... but he couldn't. He couldn't get Eren's face out of his head. It'd been a while since he'd seen him that panicked. The alpha stood under the shower until the stench of the alcohol began to lessen, he soaped himself thoroughly and rinsed, wrinkling his nose when he realised his clothes stunk, wrapping a towel around his waist he slipped from the bathroom, leaving his clothes on the bathroom floor, he'd deal with them later.

The alpha dried and slid his pj bottoms on, he smiled at his sleeping sons, Reni had moved into Eren's spot and Viren was laying on his brother. Outside rain pittered against the window, and Levi headed back downstairs to make sure Eren wasn't out in it... but he was. Levi picked him up easily, carrying him inside and to the sofa, he held him close, even as Eren fought against him  
"Eren. Stop, you were sitting in the rain, so talk to me"  
"I can't... she was right. She was always right"  
"Who? Carla? The only thing she ever did that was right was having you"  
"No. She's right. She's in my head and she's right. I can hear her..."  
"Eren, she's not here, she can't hurt you... did you have a nightmare?"  
"But she was right! I'm broken! You don't deserve this. You were out having fun, you shouldn't have to come home to this, so please, just go to bed..."  
Eren began to sob as he squirmed, still trying to slide from Levi's hold  
"I can't, not when you're like this"  
"And I'm telling you I just need space"  
"Is that why you're phone was off? Did I do something wrong? I did, didn't I?"  
"No... no it's not you. It's me... please... please got to bed..."  
Levi's sighed, he shifted on the sofa, pulling Eren closer as he closed his eyes  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't want to sleep if you're not there"  
"Stop it... stop it... I'm not worth it..."  
"Nope, not letting go..."  
Eren sobbed harder and fought harder, but Levi didn't move at all, he gave up and whimpered, Levi was holding him too tightly, but he kept fucking up every time he opened his mouth  
"Good, now tell me what's wrong"  
Eren didn't speak  
"If you love me, you'll tell me what's wrong"  
Eren let out a choked gasp, his alphas words felt like a low blow   
"You know I love you"  
"Then let me in, tell me what's wrong and why you were so scared, you haven't dreamt of Carla for a while now... what set it off?"  
"I don't know what to say..."  
"The truth"  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
"You're hurting me by not telling me"  
Eren sniffled and Levi raised his hand to wipe away his omegas tears  
"Did something happen at the party?"  
"Yes and no... I... I got stuck, listening and having the same conversation... they old told me how young I was... to have a babies and asked if I regretted it... over and over and it was scary, but then I finally escaped and you told me to loosen up... and the grandpa told me to loosen up and Mr Smith... I can't loosen up. I don't know how. I can't even fucking drink. The smell makes me think of Carla and then you came home and woke me up... stinking of alcohol and don't even understand why I freaked out... and I don't want to be jealous, I don't want to tell you no you can't do things... but fuck... I was scared... and when I tried to work my feelings out... you pull out a shitty sentence like that"  
Eren sniffled and wiped at his face, his sobs had stopped but his tears kept running  
"I'm sorry... please... just go to bed Levi... please..."  
Levi shook his head and pulled Eren closer, pressing kisses to the side of his head  
"No... you don't need to be sorry... I didn't even think..."  
"You... shouldn't have too... you're supposed to be having fun and making bad decisions... while you still can"  
"No, I'm your alpha and the father to our babies, I shouldn't have left you"  
Eren shook his head, even if Levi no longer smelt of booze, his alphas breath still did, he was struggling, he just needed... something...  
"No... I wanted you to have fun and you did... so go get some sleep... I need to work my headspace out"  
"Eren..."  
"God! Levi please!"  
This time when Eren tried to push away from his hold, Levi let him. He'd fucked up, he'd hurt Eren. He felt like a total dick, he hadn't even thought of how badly Eren would be affected.   
Levi headed upstairs, the boys were awake now, both jumping on him as he sat down. He didn't deserve this, Eren fought so hard for this happiness and he kept letting him down. He sighed and pulled both boys close, his thoughts were still a jumbled mess as he fell asleep.

Downstairs Eren's curled up on the sofa, he cried quietly until he fell asleep.


	49. 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have needed Eren to have his mini breakdown so I could have another self indulgent chapter   
> ...

After their semi fight, Levi vowed to make it up to Eren. He took every chance he got to take he boys out, or do the house work, anything to make Eren's life easier. 

For his part, Eren said nothing, but it hurt, he knew he'd hurt Levi and Levi was trying to make it up to him, but each kind gesture only made him feel worse. 

And poor Armin was just confused. He'd woken up hungover and to Levi babying Eren. He tried to ask Eren about it, but he brushed it off, and then when he asked Levi, Levi said he was in the doghouse... but to Armin it didn't seem that way at all. Eren was clearly trying to work something out and Levi was like smothering him. It annoyed Armin to no end, he wanted them to either yell at each other or kiss it out, preferably the second, but he'd take anything, anything that made the two idiots act like normal.

Thanks to not being able to get them out of his head, he failed his second driving test, thoroughly embarrassed, he was now hiding at the clinic, taking comfort from Eren  
"How long is this thing with Levi going to keep up?"  
Eren sighed as he looked up from the keyboard   
"I don't know, he thinks I'm mad at him... even though I'm not"  
"But it's been 2 weeks..."  
"And you would think he would have realised by now"  
"Eren, he's not a mind reader"  
"I know"  
Armin snuggled closer to Eren, he stared down at Rei and Rei stared up at him  
"I just don't want you two to break up..."  
"We aren't breaking up..."  
"But he's been doing everything... like everything around the house and all and it's weird"  
Eren snorted  
"You don't say it's weird when I do things"  
"That's because you're always doing them..."  
"That's because I don't know how to have fun you mean"  
Armin shook his head  
"Noooo, you're idea of fun's just different, and what's that got to do with anything?"  
Armin frowned and rolled his chair back  
"You know that New Year's Day party... well Levi told me to basically lighten up, so did grandpa and Mr Smith... but it's not like I could drink or anything... and then that night I was really upset over it all and turn my phone off"  
Armin nodded  
"It was pretty fun... but it would have been better with you"  
"But who would have watched the boys? I got dragged around by Mrs Smith... and then when I finally got 5 minutes alone I got made to feel shit for not drinking... and now I'm stuck trying to figure out how not to be boring and Levi's trying to make it up to me when he did nothing wrong..."  
Eren rolled back from the computer and lifted Rei out of his sling, Armin immediately reached out for the boy and Eren let him take him  
"And that's what I don't get... I mean, like, what's Levi trying to make up for? For leaving you with the kids... or something else?"  
"That night... I... I had a really bad nightmare about Carla and then Levi woke me up and I totally panicked because he smelt like booze and with Carla and it all ended up all mixed up in my head... and I freaked and then when I was trying to calm down and needed some space, he kept on at me... he pulled the "if you love me" line. It made me feel like he doubted I did... and it's not that I don't want Levi to have fun... and I completely melted down... so now he's being all extra attentive and it's smothering me, but I don't want to upset him"  
Armin nodded  
"Well it's not like you could help it, but shouldn't he have realised"  
"Nope, I think that's part of it. And I don't know what to say now"  
"Well I've had enough. I couldn't concentrate and failed my test again, so I'm interfering"  
"No, Armin, please... he'll be mad I told you and not him"  
Armin made a show of rolling his eyes  
"Eren, you need to realise this. Levi. Cannot. Be. Mad. At. You"  
"But I'm a total basket case..."  
"Yep, but you're our basket case, we both love you and understand, you really need to stop thinking everything you say is going to hurt our feelings"  
"But..."  
"Nope... now take the baby back, I need to pee"  
Eren wrinkled his nose  
"Way to much information!"  
"And yet, now you know"  
Eren sighed and brought Rei to his shoulder, he rolled back to the computer and tried to pick up working again.

In the bathroom Armin had called Levi and interfered. Levi wasn't mad, just upset that Eren felt like he didn't know who he was anymore. He thanked Armin before hanging up and Armin returned to the reception, smiling broadly as he took his seat  
"Much better"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"I still don't need to know"  
"I know... how much longer until work ends?"  
"We have another half hour... how come?"  
"'Cause I'm bored"  
"You're always bored, do your home work or something"  
"Seeee that's not fun. What you should say is "Go buy me a drink" or something like that, you know, pretend to be annoyed"  
Eren shook his head  
"Keep this up and I'll ban you from behind the desk"  
Armin nodded  
"See! That's it!"  
The next half hour passed in banter, and Armin tried his best to educate his friend... which ended up with Eren actually kicking him out from behind reception, but not to be beat, the blonde teen sat in the desk and leaned right over, so he was still basically next to Eren.

*  
At home Levi had a surprise waiting. He'd done a quick trip to the supermarket and brought paints and paper. His omega was going to be doing some painting with the twins and Levi hoped it would help raise Eren spirits again.

Levi forced himself not to meet Eren at the front door, nor to take Rei when Eren went to change him. He waited until Eren was out of his work clothes before brandishing the paint  
"And what are we supposed to do with that?"  
Levi snorted  
"Well, usually, when paints involved, one you know, paints"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"Don't worry, it's just us and the twins, it'll be fun"  
Eren bit his tongue. It only took 3 words for him to know Armin had interfered. Still he left Levi sit him down and and get the twins out. Eren had to admit that playing with the boys and paint did actually turn out to be fun. Levi had zero artistic talent and the twins did better than the alpha, even at hand prints. The real fun started with Eren accidentally flicked paint onto Levi and the alpha retaliated, after that it turned into a bit of a paint fights and the room got splattered, Levi assured Eren out would wash out, but as the omega eyed the mess, he wasn't so sure. Still, he kissed Levi and smiled, the alphas heart melted  
"I'm sorry"  
"Nope. Don't. Not now. I'm happy so please just let it go"  
Levi nodded, he slid his hands down Eren's back and grabbed his arse, pulling him close  
"Levi... you do know you're leaving hand prints on my arse right"  
"Yep, that's the plan... I've got another plan, but that one involves just us"  
Eren giggled and Levi lifted him up  
"Now, I'm not putting you down until you make me a promise"  
The smiled fell from Eren's face  
"Always. Always tell me what's wrong. And I'll do the same"  
"I'm not fun"  
Levi shook his head  
"I think you're fun"  
"But I don't drink"  
"You don't need to. What else is wrong"  
"You're smothering me. I do the housework because I like to see it after it's done and I'm proud to see my work. I don't want to be babied"  
"Alright, I'll slob right up. Next"  
"I want you to have fun. But if you come home stinking of booze shower first. I can't control when I have panic attacks"  
"Deal. But tell me when you are. I don't want to chase you down and force you. I want you to trust me"  
"I do. And don't use the "if you love me line", it makes me feel like you doubt I do"  
"Alright. I didn't want to, it hurt to, but you were hurting and not talking to me"  
"I know it's been years since I left Carla, but I still can't open up always. Sometime I need space. Alright. I'm either with the kids or at school or at work. I don't know what I even like to do for fun anymore. I know I'm not fun"  
Levi rolled his eyes and readjusted his hold on Eren   
"That's because you don't tell me when you need time outs or breaks and I stuff up trying to over compensate... but... I would like to take you on another date soon. You had fun that night right?"  
"Before or after we had sex in the middle of nowhere?"  
"Before, during and after I hope"  
"I did... but I'm also scared still"  
"Fuck'em. I know those envelopes haven't stopped. But fuck'em. If they want to be cowards let them, don't stop it from letting you do what you want to do"  
"I wish I could be as brave as you. I mean, Kenny put you through hell. But you don't need meds, or have breakdowns. I used to take the abuse and keep my mouth shut and now I just fall apart"  
"Bullshit. You're healing"  
"And you're not?"  
"With Kenny, I knew all I had to do was keep my head down and my mouth shut. I knew he would kick my arse if I fought back. You on the other hand took the abuse, so you wouldn't hurt you're mum. That takes strength, to love her even after all of it"  
"I don't know if I'd say I love her..."  
"You could have easily fought back and you know it, but you took her pain as yours, now you're not just healing your pain, you're healing here too"  
Eren snorted  
"Maybe you should be a counsellor instead of a hair dresser"  
Levi gaped  
"I thought you approved"  
"But you haven't cut my hair lately..."  
"Because you didn't tell me. Eren do you want me to cut your hair"  
"Yes. I don't like it this long"  
"See. See how easy that was"  
Levi lowered Eren back down and smiled  
"Can I tell you another want?"  
"Yep! Boss me around, it's sexy"  
"Shhh... not in front of the kids!"  
Reni piped up with "exy" and Levi winced, realising his mistake  
"Sorry... alright... what is it that my Prince wants?"  
"To buy the house next door"  
Eren winced and closed his eyes, he missed Levi's look of confusion  
"It's not even up for sale"  
"Not yet, but its already listed online"  
Eren cautiously opened one eye  
"It is? How do you know this..."  
"I may have been looking at houses... while at work..."  
"Really! Like really really?!?"  
"Really, really what?"  
"You want to move in with me?"  
Eren was confused, a frown formed and he stepped back  
"Did... I... I... just... thought that's what we were going to do... I didn't think we'd be living in this room... and you said and..."  
Eren went to take another step back, but Levi grabbed him and pulled U.K. close  
"Sorry... I was joking... I didn't mean to upset you... like how I joke about you saying yes to marrying me... but are you sure... we can live anywhere..."  
"We don't have to buy that one if you don't want... but... I don't know... I don't want to be too far from grandpa... and Armin will be living at Trost and it's near the clinic and we know the neighbourhood and we know grandpa and... I'm sorry... I... should have kept my mouth shut"  
Levi shook his head  
" No, I like it... but are you really sure. I mean, we could leave everything that happened in this neighbour hood behind. We could leave Zeke behind..."  
"I don't want to run away... and it's not like we can't sell it later on... but it'd be nice. To have our own house, where the kids could visit grandpa whenever they wanted... and maybe I'm just being stupid... I mean we still need to look at the building report and the termite report and structural report and it needs work and..."  
Levi kissed Eren to shut him up  
"We'll look... and then we'll decided. Together. I'm just in shock. I didn't think the house next door... but it's kind of cheesy and tv show like... but we're kind of cheesy... and tv show like too"  
Eren snorted  
"Yes, humanities strongest alpha right here"  
Levi laughed   
"Eren Yeager, boy wonder with a million secrets?"  
Eren poked his tongue out  
"No, I'm the stubborn and rash character"  
"Oh, yes, I can see it... and I'm the neat freak"  
Eren giggled  
"Hmm... if I drive you to work tomorrow, we can take a look online and contact the realtor"  
Eren nodded  
"I want you to be happy and excited, but we've got to be realistic too"  
Eren nodded   
"I know... it's just... our own room... were we can have... and not have to worry... and the kids can have their own rooms...."  
"And all those new surfaces we can..."  
Eren giggled and nodded   
"And if I'm in heat, the kids can stay next door and we'll know they're being taken care of"  
Levi ran his tongue along Eren's neck and Eren giggled, pushing at him  
"Noooo... not until we've cleaned up"  
"But... but... butt..."  
"Levi! Stoooooop"  
Behind Levi there was a thud, Eren shoved the alpha aside, Viren has slipped and face planted, his cried filled the room  
"Shhh... daddy's got you Bub..."  
Eren picked his son up, the boy didn't seem to have hurt himself, just given himself a bit of a fright  
"Why don't you sit down with him and I'll clean up"  
Eren nodded, not caring about the paint he was now getting on his precious bedding, his son meant more. Eren checked Viren over as the small boy cried, bloodied drool leaked from his small lips  
"Levi! I need a tissue"  
Levi looked up, Eren has panicking, he grabbed a tissue quickly and passed it over. Eren busied himself with Viren for a moment  
"He bit the inside of his lip, he's done a pretty good job"  
Levi sat next to the pair, he tickled Viren's belly, his son screamed louder  
"I'm sorry... this was my fault"  
"No, accidents happen, you should hold him while I clean up"  
"But he seems to want you"  
"And I can see you're feeling guilty, so hold the baby"  
Eren passed Viren over and Levi pulled him up tight  
"Why don't you get him some panadol, his mouths going to be sore for a while"  
Levi nodded, he carried Viren from the room and Eren scooped up Reni, the boy clearly worried about what was making his brother cry. Eren looked around the room, while they'd been in their own world, the boys had spread the paint all over the room. Their beds had copped it, the door had copped it, Rei's crib had copped it, the floors and somehow the curtain. The room was a mess of coloured chaos  
"Let's get you stripped"  
Eren stripped Reni off and carried him from the room, checking if Armin was in his room. He sighed finding Armin wasn't, he didn't want to bathe the boys until the room was clean, he carried Reni down and placed him in the playpen. His son wasn't impressed, but Eren didn't care, he headed back upstairs carefully stepping around the "art work" on the floor. He began to pile all the messed up fabric up, struggling as he had to stand tiptoed to take the curtain down. The boys had a done a really good job, he couldn't deny that.

Levi came back up just as he was about to start cleaning the beds, he was worried about Armin's cot staining, he didn't want to ruin something so important. Levi said nothing, he took the bedding and carried it downstairs, Armin had Viren in his lap, grandpa eyed the bundle and sighed, Levi ducked his head and continued through to the laundry. 

Eren scrubbed the cot gently and wiped it clean, relieved none of the colour had stained. He looked down at Rei and realised he hadn't been spared either, the boy had a splash of green across his face. Eren smiled as he lifted him from the crib. He carried him over to the bathroom and gently cleaned his face, Rei looked up at him like he was trying to tell him off for removing it.  
He carried Rei down to join his brothers, grandpa grinned at Eren's appearance  
"And I thought the boys were a mess"  
"I blame the big kid for this"  
Grandpa snorted and took Rei from Eren  
"They got him too..."  
Grandpa snorted  
"I saw Levi carrying out all the bedding"  
"An the curtains"  
Armin giggled   
"You still look like you had fun"  
"It was"  
Levi bumped Eren on the way past, Eren glared at him, but followed him from the room, once back in their bedroom Levi pounced on his, pushing Eren down onto their bed  
"Nooo... we need to clean"  
"And we will, but first, wait here"  
Eren raised his eyebrow in confusion, his alpha had only walked to the end of the bed, he tried to retreat up the bed when he realised what had happened. Levi was squirting paint at him  
"Stop it! Or I'll make you clean the whole room!"  
Levi stopped placing the bottled back down, the alpha crawled onto the bed, intentionally scooping spilt paint off the plastic mattress protector, as he went   
"No! Levi! Don't do it!"  
Levi smirked and clapped his hands together and Eren tried to run, instead Levi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back, rainbow hand prints appeared on Eren's stomach   
"Oh dear, we'll have to take that off"  
Eren giggled and struggled but Levi stripped his shirt off, pressing more painted hand prints across Eren's flesh  
"Oi! This isn't fair... you have all the paint"   
Levi winked, not noticing that Eren's hands had slidden towards a pool of blue paint, when the alpha leant in to kiss him, Eren smacked him the forehead   
"Eren, so mean... you asked for it now"  
Levi flipped him over and grabbed at the top of Eren's jeans, sliding them off the omegas thin hips, he scooped up more paint and rubbed his hands to spread it, before grabbing Eren's hips  
"You look so beautiful, a beautiful mess"  
Eren shook his head, his hair had come lose, Levi pulled back and stripped off. He grabbed the bottles of paint and Eren glared at him, still the alpha painted lines across Eren's body with the colours  
"I want to take a photo"  
Eren turned beat red and hid his face. Why was it so easy for Levi to do this? Things had been weird and now it was like it hadn't happened...  
Levi grabbed his phone and snapped a shot of Eren's naked form, the omega let out a whine and rolled on his side, trying to hide   
"Let me see it all..."  
"Noooo it's embarrassing..."  
Levi sighed and dropped his phone, he crawled across the bed and rolled Eren back onto his back, stranding his hips, he leant down and pulled Eren's hands away  
"There's nothing embarrassing about you at all... you're so beautiful"  
"No... I'm boring and average... you're the ones who's beautiful..."  
Eren's hands hovered a moment before he placed them down in the wet paint and then onto Levi's chest, he smiled at the rainbow left behind and he slid them downwards  
"Eren... I'm still game... you know..."  
Levi rocked his hips, grinding against Eren's half-erection. Eren bit his lip and looked away   
"I... don't know what to do..."  
His words were quiet and mumbled  
"What was that?"  
Eren bit down harder on his lip, he felt himself growing soft, but Levi reached down and began to jerk him lightly  
"Will you let me..."  
"Let you?"  
"Don't make me beg for it"  
Tears began to form in Eren's eyes and Levi stopped, he shifted back so he could pull Eren up  
"Hey. We don't have to... being alpha and omega, doesn't mean I have to dominate you... it isn't about that, we're partners... we're equals..."  
Eren nodded against Levi   
"So does that mean..."  
"I don't know what to do..."  
Again Eren's words were low and mumbled  
"Eren, you've got to speak up... I can't hear you properly"  
Eren let out a sob, and Levi rocked him, he hadn't meant to hurt his omega   
"Shhh... it's alright. I won't ask again"  
Eren shook his head against Levi   
"I... I don't know what to do... I don't want to be bad"  
Levi let out a low laugh and Eren pushed against him, he cried harder... Levi was laughing at him... he was a failure...  
"Stop. You won't be bad. Sex with you can never be bad..."  
"But you laughed"  
"Because you're so precious. You're the only person I've had sex with... I just did what came naturally..."  
"But... it'll feel weird... and you might not like it..."  
"And if I don't I'll tell you, and we can stop"  
Eren nodded, he wiped at his eyes, smearing paint across his face   
"I'm scared of being bad"  
Levi smiled  
"Alright, we don't have to do it today"  
Eren grabbed his alphas wrist before Levi could slide from his lap  
"I... I want too..."  
Levi beamed at his omega  
"Alright, lay down for me, I'll grab the lube"  
Eren gaped at him, Levi must have been planning this longer than he thought, his alpha slipped from the bed and sorted through their wardrobe, pulling out two items, Eren winced when he realised what the second one was... the vibe from Armin  
"L-Levi..."  
"It's alright... just trust me"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, his fingers rubbed against the plastic mattress protector, he didn't know what to do with his hands  
"Open your eyes"  
Eren felt the bed dip and Levi moving, he opened his eyes, his alpha was sitting near him with his legs spread, a generous amount of lube was smeared on his fingers  
"Give me your hand"  
Eren's hand shook as he reached out, Levi wiped the lube into Eren's finger tips and placed his hand on top of Eren's, guiding him to the alphas opening, Levi moaned lightly when their fingertips finally rushed against the ring of muscle, gently they rubbed against it, Levi was moving slowly and Eren sat up, to make things easier, he was fascinated to watch Levi touching himself down there, knowing that the alpha did these things to him... it was scary and sexy at the same time   
"Ready?"  
Eren nodded and Levi slid his hand away, letting Eren touch before sliding the tip of his finger in, Levi tensed around him and he let his alpha adjust, it probably felt really awkward, but slowly Levi forced himself to relax and Eren tried to mimic the way Levi had opened him in the past, gently stroking and rubbing until Levi began to rock slightly  
"I... need more lube"  
Eren blushed and Levi nodded, he squeezed some more into Eren's fingers  
"Are you ready?"  
Levi nodded and bit his lip, and Eren pulled his first finger back before sliding the two tips in, he waited once against for Levi to relax and began to finger the alpha, trying to turn his nervousness into confidence, he felt around as he stretched, looking for that one spot, and the moan Levi let out when he did was like honey, it was so sweet and Eren slicked in response to his mates arousal, the feeling of needing to be filled began to rise in his gut, but he forced it down, this was about Levi... 

Eren jumped when Levi's fingers brushed his sides  
"Open your legs too... let me touch you..."  
Eren looked away, but shifted closer and spread his legs for Levi, the alpha took his erection and began to pump and Eren moaned, he began to slide his fingers in and out, brushing against Levi's prostate in time with his alphas strokes  
"Next finger..."  
Eren nodded and pulled back to the tips, sliding the third in and Levi stiffened, and winced  
"Just... give me a second... it feels good... but weird..."  
Eren nodded... he knew how weird it felt all too well... he waited until Levi's wince faded, before cautiously sliding his fingers in deeper, watching Levi's face closely, inside Levi felt completely different from what he'd expected. It was warm and tight, but unlike him, Levi wasn't soaking wet... he slid his fingers out and reached past Levi to take the lube. He could do this. He squeezed more into his fingers and slid back in, Levi's eyes widened and he moaned, his hand began to jerk Eren again, and he let out a snarl, Eren found his prostate again and began to rub and gently thrust against it, he was rewarded but Levi's smell rising further, he whimpered, he'd slicked so badly and it was beginning to hurt, not having Levi in him. He slid his fingers out and Levi gasped.

Levi pushed Eren back and climbed into his lap, he dipped his fingers between Eren's legs and scooped at the slick, using it to coat Eren's erection. Eren whimpered at the teasing actions  
"Eren? Are you alright?"  
"It... just... I feel empty... it hurts... I want you..."  
Eren panted through the words as Levi jerked him, the alpha stopped and slid his fingers back down, rubbing at Eren's opening causing him to mew  
"Close your eyes..."  
Eren obeyed, he felt Levi shift his weight, and heard the alpha doing something, but it wasn't until the sound hit his ears that Eren realised what Levi was doing  
"On or off?"  
"O...off..."  
Eren didn't think he could get any redder even if he tried, he moaned as Levi slid the toy inside, thrusting it a few times, causing Eren to shiver, it wasn't as thick as Levi, but it was longer, Levi crawled forward do he could kiss Eren  
"I love you, and I trust you... so let me be taken by you"  
Eren scrunched his face up, but nodded and Levi kissed him again, before lining himself up. He winced as gasped as he slowly slid down on Eren, it burnt and hurt... he felt bad for everytime he'd buried himself in Eren, but finally he was completely filled, he sat there, unable to move, his whole body was tense, his arousal gone from air  
"Levi...?"  
Eren opened his eyes cautiously, Levi looked like he was in a world of hurt and he moved without thinking, making his alpha wince and moan  
"Sorry... I just need a second"  
Eren nodded, he didn't know what to say... it took a few minutes before Levi began to relax, and he finally smiled at Eren   
"Alright... it's alright, it was just a shock"  
Eren nodded and Levi leant forward, kissing Eren as he rose experimentally. It took him a few attempts, but he finally brushed his prostate against the tip of Eren's erection and he shivered with pleasure, the pain slowly melting away, though it was still a strange feeling...  
Levi pushed Eren back, so he was laying down completely again, he placed his hands on Eren's chest and used his to press up from, he rocked, trying to find a rhythm, finally his lips parted, and moans spilled, Eren watched the sight transfixed, Levi was actually riding him...

Eren's hand finally found Levi's hips and he held onto to his alpha, slowly trying to find a way to match Levi's rhythm, he wanted to be deeper, to bond with Levi, like how Levi would knot him, he desperately wished the alpha could feel the pleasure of a knotting, the fullness and closeness, he ached from the vibrator, it wasn't enough, even if each time Levi moved, it moved inside. Levi was so wonderfully tight, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, but it was just out of reach, he couldn't quite let himself go.

Levi's rhythm increased, but grew jerky, he wasn't rising and falling as much, and he was panting hard, Eren's heart fell, he didn't feel like he was doing a very good job at leading Levi, he pushed himself up, and Levi stopped, obviously confused  
"Wrap your legs around me"  
Levi nodded, moving so he was sitting in his omegas lap, he kissed Eren between moans as Eren rocked under him, slowly the omega began to thrust up, his hands had slid to Levi's arse and he was lifting Levi ever so slightly, so that Levi would "fall" down on his erection, the alpha soon matched his movements, he clung desperately to Eren, so close, but unable to cum  
"Touch... me"  
Eren nodded, he slid one hand back, and took Levi's erection, he didn't need lube, the alpha was leaking precum, the tip was painfully red and Eren knew he wouldn't last much longer, he jerked Levi roughly and hard, with the aim of bringing him to rapid climax, he was rewarded, not even a minute later, as warm cum splattered on his belly, and spilt down his hand. Levi fell down had on his erection and he collapsed forward, limply laying against Eren's chest, he gulped down air, trying to catch his breath, before showering Eren in kisses  
"My... perfect... omega... so perfect... made for me..."  
Eren said nothing, he hadn't even cum and the vibrator wasn't on the best angle, he winced at Levi's weight  
"Did you cum?"  
Eren didn't answer and Levi forced himself from Eren's lap, he groaned as he slip free, collapsing on the bed  
"My hips... I don't know how you do it"  
Eren looked down at his stomach so he wouldn't have to look at Levi  
"You... get used to it... and omegas are made for it..."  
"But still..."  
Levi reached out and began to jerk on Eren's erection   
"I'm fine, you don't have too..."  
"Sex is supposed to be fun for both of us... but you didn't cum..."  
Eren winced, he was still close, but couldn't...  
"Levi... stop... I'm not going to..."  
Levi frowned  
"Lay down"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just lay back"  
Eren did as he was told, his legs still spread, and he felt Levi shift, the alpha hissing as he did. He felt like an idiot, his lover was sore, but before he could continue to dwell, Levi slid the vibrator out and Eren gasped, he listened as Levi turned it back on, he dragged the vibrating device down one thigh and up the other, the sensation was weird, but he moaned as Levi pressed it against his slicked opening, the alpha pushed it in, and Eren saw stars, he had no word for the sensations that sprang up inside. He shook as Levi began to fuck him with his, his hands went to his own hair, gripping it as his hips rocked on their own, desperately chasing release  
"Cum for me Eren"  
Eren nodded, and Levi took his erection again, he tugged lightly and Eren came undone, his world went white and his whole body spasmed, he twitched and spasmed again as his second orgasm arrived on the heels of the first, he slumped back, whimpering and mewing, his legs shook and Levi pulled the device free  
"Eren? You with me?"  
Eren couldn't reply, he laid there panting, his heart was racing and he could hear the pounding in his ears  
"That good?"  
"... stop talking"  
Levi snorted, Eren was so completely wrecked, he stretched out and snagged his phone, sitting up, he snapped photos of Eren, cum, slick and paint splattered the omegas tan skin so perfectly, and the mattress protector was like a white canvas behind. He dropped the phone off the edge of the bed and climbed betweens Eren's legs, he pulled Eren up like he'd done, and slid inside the omega, Eren whimpered and pushed away  
"You have no idea what you do to me"  
Levi didn't care that his hips and back hurt, Eren was just too arousing, he had to knot him, to claim him, to feel him clench around him. He thrust in desperately, and Eren lay limply against his chest, small pants and moans fell from his lips, he whimpered as Levi knotted him and he came a third time, he felt the warmth inside him spread as Levi came and he nuzzled the alphas chest  
"I'm fucked..."  
Levi snorted  
"We both are..."  
"The beds wrecked..."  
"I'll take care of it..."  
"I don't think I can walk"  
"That means we'll have to stay here, stuck forever..."  
"We can't..."  
"We can for the next few minutes"  
"That's not forever"  
"Shh... you're making my brain hurt..."  
"'K"  
Eren fell silent and Levi hoped he hadn't put his foot in it. He held Eren close and stroked his back until he could finally slide out, he pressed a kiss to Eren's temple and went to slide to the bed, he tried to stand, but fell to his knees, Eren was immediately by his side  
"I'm fine... I tripped over my own feet"  
Eren nodded at him, wide eyed and not quiet believing. He looped his arm around Levi's waist and helped him across the hall to the bathroom.

Eren washed and cleaned Levi, before himself, he rubbed Levi's lower back and massaged the strained muscles. He hoped Levi wouldn't want to make this too regular of a thing, it scared him and his alpha was sore  
"It felt good to have you inside me..."  
Eren nodded  
"You should feel what it's like to be knotted..."  
"One step at a time young one"  
Eren shook his head, he started washing the paint from Levi's hair  
"The beds a total mess..."  
"I'll clean it up"  
"You can't even stand"  
Levi snorted  
"I'll be fine... I just wasn't prepared for how it'd feel... but I want to try again... but maybe once I heal"  
Eren nodded again... maybe Levi'd get over the idea if he said nothing. He pronounced his alpha clean and Levi tried to clean Eren, but Eren kicked him out the shower, taking the time to scrub his body clean and then his hair, he winced when he realised it was down to the middle of his shoulder blades now, it was way too long, he didn't want to be thought of as a girl, even if he had given birth. He loved being a male, he didn't want people to think of him as anything else. He finished in the shower and slipped out, Levi had left the bathroom while he was finishing up, he wrapped his towel around his waste and padded back to his room, Levi had stripped the plastic protector off and Eren went and opened the window, a cold wind blew into the room, but it was a refreshing change from paint and sex. He picked up the paint bottles, they'd need to be cleaned, but for now he placed them in the wardrobe, the last thing he needed was Levi or the twins getting hold of them. He dried and dressed, before giving Levi his clothes and going to grab new bedding for all of them. He couldn't find a curtain, so he'd have to wash and dry the usual one tonight. While Levi slowly dressed, he cleaned the new traces of mess from the floor and bed and then remade all the beds. Levi watched him work, before pushing himself off the bed and giving Eren a kiss  
"I'll check the boys"  
"The twins need baths, tell Armin to bring them up"  
Levi shook his head   
"I've got this"

In the end Armin and Levi washed the twins, Eren had finished in the bedroom by the time they were done and headed downstairs, he put the bedding in the dryer and put the next lot on, he finally returned and sank down on the sofa, grandpa looked at him and he blushed, having to look away. Grandpa said nothing and Eren curled into a ball, he was just starting to nod off when Armin sat next to him  
"Eren... your hairs so long"  
"I know..."  
Eren yawned   
"The boys must have made a big mess"  
Eren nodded  
"Mhmm... paint was everywhere"  
He could practically feel Levi's smirk   
"Next time we should do it outside"  
Eren bit his lip, surely Armin wasn't this blonde...  
"Once its warmer, that is"  
Levi snorted and Eren sighed  
"Sure..."  
"You should nap"  
Eren nodded and Armin pulled him closer, and wrapped his arm around him, Eren didn't bother opening his eyes, he was exhausted and was soon asleep on his friend.

*  
Levi's boss was impressed, the alpha had trimmed Eren's hair, so it was now shoulder length and he'd done a good job for a beginner, or at least that's what she told Eren as she sat him in a chair, before putting the cake around his neck. The omega wasn't exactly sure why he was sitting there, he'd been dragged by Levi to meet the woman, not have her touch him, he tried to remain calm, but she pointed out Levi's mistakes and talked him through how to cut properly, and didn't actually touch his hair until she gave it a final once over. And then the gushing started, she wasn't at all like Levi had said, the woman was loud and a bit crazy, but she was a good person... that was obvious, even to Eren.

And all of this was because Levi had decided that today he had to meet her. His alpha beamed as he explained she'd agreed to take him on after school on Monday's and Wednesday's, the woman nodded, while Eren smiled proudly up at Levi. He wanted nothing more than to jump up and into Levi's arms, but he didn't want to seem rude, given that this's her business, instead he forced himself to remain calm until they were finally outside, he pulled Levi closer and snuggled against his chest  
"I'm so proud of you!"  
Levi sighed and rubbed Eren's back  
"It's only 3 hours, I'll be a little late picking you up after work"  
Eren frowned at Levi's sigh and pushed the alpha back a little  
"You were so happy, you were smiling... but that sigh... doesn't sound happy"  
"No, I literally just realised it meant being late to pick you up"  
"Levi, stop it, I'll be fine, besides, I demand a celebration!"  
Levi finally smiled again, he took Eren's hand in his and lead him down the road, past the car  
"Alright, celebrationary chinese?"  
"Is that even a word?"  
"Probably not... but on the plus side, I won't be taking you to a Chinese place for valentines"  
Eren let out a groan, since February started Levi had been dropping hints about this coming Valentine's Day. Last year they'd eaten chocolate in bed and fucked like rabbits... which was probably why Eren ended up pregnant... it wasn't a terribly romantic story... but this year Levi seemed to have it all planned and Eren wasn't getting any clues, no matter what he did   
"Levi, you're being mean..."  
"I know, but I love you..."  
"And I love you! Now give me a hint..."  
"I just did"  
"That we aren't having Chinese? So we're going out... but where? What I do I wear?"  
Levi shook his head, holding the door open so Eren could follow inside. They placed their order and paid, waiting for a stupid amount of time, given there were no other customers. Levi watched Eren the whole time, he could tell his omega wanted to yell at him for not telling him, and it was fucking adorable. Finally their food was ready and they grabbed the bags, and walked back to the car.  
Eren managed to last until he was seated and buckled in  
"Levi... can I have a tiny clue?"  
Levi snorted and laughed  
"Well, you already know what you need to know"  
"I know nothing..."  
"Settle down their John, you know heaps. It's Valentine's Day, I'm your valentine and you're mine and we aren't going for Chinese... but if you want another clue, I suppose I can give you one"  
Eren sat up straight and looked at Levi. The alpha pulled to a stop at a red light  
"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you"  
Immediately Eren leant in and pressed a kiss to Levi's lips  
"You have to wear pants, but you won't be wearing them all night"  
Eren groaned and hit Levi's arm  
"That was mean"  
"I wanted a kiss"  
"Dirty rotten alpha"  
"Yep, now shut up and let me surprise you"  
"Fine... I'll just have to think of something that will put your surprise to shame"  
Levi snorted  
"Sorry brat, I've got you beat"  
Eren fell silent, he mulled over his options all the way home, by the end of it he had nothing. He resigned himself to having to suffered the next 6 days cluelessly.


	50. 50

Eren turned to check himself out, not completely sure it was wise to let Armin dress him for his date, it wasn't his style... not that he really had one, but he was certain that the black printed tee wasn't him  
"Armin... different shirt"  
Armin shook his head  
"Nope, you look great, colours suit you"  
"I don't know if I'll even get in... I don't even know where we're going"  
Armin hummed and disappeared into his wardrobe, appearing with a black button up  
"Put this over the top then"  
"Can't I just wear it instead?"  
"Noooo, you need the colour!"  
Eren rolled his eyes and pulled off black tee, it'd be fine if not for the rainbow print on the front. He pulled the button up on, and hummed in appreciation, he felt much more comfortable in it  
"Alright, but I still wish you'd put something colourful on"  
"I'm fine, Armin"  
"I'll say you are"  
Eren jumped and turned, blushing at Levi's words  
"I thought you were supposed to getting ready"  
"I am ready, I got bored waiting, I want to take you out already"  
Eren eyed Levi's attire, it was much the same as his and he was relieved he'd escaped the printed tee  
"Alright Armin, don't be surprised if we're back late... or early"  
Levi took Eren's hand and pulled him in for a quick kiss, he winked at Armin and lead Eren from the room  
"Mmm you smell wonderful and look even better"  
Eren giggled  
"You don't look so bad yourself Mr Ackerman"  
"Well Mr Yeager, shall we?"  
Levi smiled and nodded, he lead Eren downstairs, they both said goodbye to their boys, and then grandpa. The old man gave them a small wave and Levi grabbed his keys and wallet. Eren reached for his but Levi smacked his hand away  
"Nope, not tonight, now lets go"

Levi drove and Eren watched the world, the night lights sparkled and the whole world seemed to be bathed in love. The alpha seemed to know where he was going, and Eren kept silent, his left leg bounced slightly from nerves, but it was more from excitement. Levi smiled over at Eren  
"Relax, we're nearly there"  
Eren nodded and offered him a smile and soon enough Levi was parked near what seemed to be a full restaurant  
"Alright, we're here"  
Eren looked up, and tugged at his shirt, he shivered nervously, but Levi exited the car and moved around to open Eren's door, the omega took Levi's hand and slipped from the car, he took a deep breath, letting Levi lead him towards the restaurant  
"Just breathe"  
Eren nodded and let Levi open the door for him, he looked around the interior, it was chic and modern, screaming of money, not the kind of place he'd ever even dream of entering, but Levi spoke to the maitre de, the man signalled over a waiter, and they were soon seated. Eren had to focus on Levi, his heart was pounding so hard and his whole body was shaking, they were easily the youngest people here, but Levi smiled, he reached for Eren's hand across the table and Eren took it, letting Levi rub his thumb over his  
"Just breathe, and trust me"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"It's just... I'm not worth all this"  
"You're worth all this and more..."  
Eren blushed, the waiter brought two menus over and Eren eyed his in confusion, thankfully some of it was in English and the rest he guessed was in French  
"Pick anything, I have no idea what it says either, but that's half the fun"  
Levi smiled  
"How about you choose... I'm still trying to remember how to breathe"  
"Don't worry, the next place is even nicer than this"  
Eren let out a funny little moan and Levi laughed, he gestured over the waiter and ordered for them both. Eren swallowed dryly, he looked at the glass of water in front of him, it seemed to taunt him, he slipped his hand free from Levi's and picked the glass up, trying not to shake  
"Eren, hey, it's fine, no ones watching us, I'm sorry, I didn't think it's freak you out this much..."  
"I just... feel so out of place"  
Levi snorted  
"Nope, you aren't, all these people are putting on airs, none of them are any better than us... and besides, you have one thing they don't?"  
"What?"  
"Me..."  
Eren snorted  
"You're a dork"  
"Ah yes, but this dorks finally got you to relax, now, let me admire you"  
"You're pouring it on thick tonight"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"So first I'm a dork, and now I'm full of ulterior motives?"  
"Yep..."  
"Damn, you saw straight through me"  
"It's kind of easy"  
Levi's smile grew, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pen  
"Alright, given how busy it is, it'll probably be a while before we get served, soo... I was thinking... given how soon it's going to be, let's make some wedding plans"  
Eren gaped  
"Serious..."  
"Yes I'm serious, now, pick a day"  
"I don't know... just... I need a minute"  
Levi nodded  
"Well, if it was up to me, it'd be on your birthday"  
Eren sat a little straighter  
"I know we submitted the forms... but what are we going to do? Do we have like a proper ceremony, or do we like elope..."  
Levi laughed  
"That's what we're going to work out..."  
"I don't know..."  
"I for one would love a big wedding, we're only going to do this once after all"  
"Do we even know enough people?"  
"Well by the..."  
Levi's sentence was cut short by their entrees, the waiter placed down three plates, Eren had no idea what half of it was and was only vaguely sure it was sliced lamb on the third plate. Levi moved his chair closer to Eren  
"A forks a fork right?"  
The alpha grabbed a random fork and passed another to Eren, the two teens began to deconstruct the food that had been so carefully put together, feeding each other bites and Eren finally relaxed enough to smile naturally   
"As I was saying, by the time we invite our friends and their parents, and your boss, and my boss, and grandpa might want to invite his friends, well, we'll be over 30..."  
"But that's not even big..."  
"So what?"  
"You said a big wedding"  
"I mean with flowers and stuff... and you know the carpeted isle"  
"So I can trip and fall in front of everyone"  
"Hey now, I thought you'd already fallen for me"  
Eren rolled his eyes  
"That was bad, even for you"  
"I know, but you're adorable and I want everyone to see"  
"So church? Or park...?"  
"Ooooh, the park would be nice, a spring wedding in the park"  
"Yeah, but which one...?"  
"Calm down, one step at a time, in making a list and we can expand on it"  
Eren nodded, he placed his fork down and peered at Levi's list. He giggled slightly 

"Me+Eren+park?"

"Yep, got the basics done"  
"Flowers, food, rings, dress code, clothes for the twins, reception... do we have a reception? Honey moon? And we have to take a week out of planning, I go back into heat next month... shit... contraceptives..."  
Levi took Eren's hand again and squeezed  
"Alright. Flowers? What do you like?"  
"Not yellow roses..."  
"Nope, I'm banning yellow completely"  
"Good"  
"White? Is white alright? Or is red traditional"  
"We don't have to be traditional"  
"Lets google it..."  
Levi pulled his phone out, but Eren shook his head   
"We can't google it right now, I'm not even sure we're allowed to have our phones on"  
"No ones paying attention"  
Levi typed wedding flowers into the search bar, his eyes widened at the results  
"Go to images..."  
The alpha nodded at clicked on image, hundreds of results loaded and he sighed  
"I have no love for mason jars"  
"Good, I don't either..."  
"Should we make a list of things we don't want"  
Levi let Eren's hand go and placed his phone between them, he flicked to the next page  
"No mason jars"  
Eren nodded  
"No crafts or diy"  
"No birds or butterflies..."  
"No yellow"  
Levi snorted  
"Yes, no yellow, I'll even put it on the invites, but I'm afraid Armin would wear yellow just to spite us"  
"Maybe we should talk to a wedding planner? Just to get some idea... I mean I'm sure you have to get a permit to have a wedding in park, and they'll be able to help with celebrants..."  
Eren nodded  
"As much as I love our friends, none of them are getting ordained... I don't trust them not to mess up"  
There plates were taken and Levi ordered 2 non alcoholic cocktails from the menu  
"You can drink... if you want to..."  
"Nah, not tonight, and I was thinking about it too... but we'll talk about that later..."  
Eren looked at Levi curiously  
"Later, I promise, now cake... what flavour? And how fancy do we get?"  
"Well I don't want cupcakes... maybe just a two tier cake... really basic?"  
"Chocolate?"  
"Definitely... but maybe dark chocolate, so it's not to sweet... and no marzipan"  
Levi scrunched his face up at marzipan   
"Agreed... do we get anything written on it?"  
"Should we? I don't know... and do we have to have a topper?"  
"Maybe we can ask the bakery near the clinic?"  
Eren nodded  
"Ok. Rings?"  
"Well, I want to give you another to match..."  
"Ok, but do we just match them to the ones we have or each other as well?"  
"Maybe just to the ones we have, I kind of picked both last time..."  
"Yeah... but if I get stuck..."  
"Eren, you can buy me a candy ring and I'll still be happy"  
"Music?"  
"We can make a playlist together?"  
"Yep, and I need to find a song to walk down the isle too... grandpas giving me away..."  
"And Erwin and Farlan will be my best men"  
"Does that make Armin my flower girl?"  
Levi snorted  
"He'd do it to..."  
"He can walk the twins down the isle, and carry Rei?"  
"If you're having one... maybe I should only have one best man..."  
"I'm having four"  
Eren poked his tongue out and Levi nodded  
"And no Zeke. I don't care what grandpa says, but Zeke's not invited"  
Levi nodded  
"Good, I didn't know if you'd want to invite him, but I'm relieved you don't"  
"We need to invite Annie too"  
Levi jotted all this down, he looked up at Eren, the omegas eyes were shining so brightly, and he had to resist the urge to smirk, Eren was so stunning and soon he'd be his in marriage  
"Put your phone away, the drinks and mains are coming"  
Levi slid the phone and notebook aside, he smiled as the waiter placed down two plates and the drinks  
"You know, I'm sure these are as big as the entrees"  
Eren giggled  
"They're Eren sized portions"  
Levi shook his head   
"You're a dork... now what do we eat first?"  
Eren eyed the fish on one plate and the duck on the other  
"Fish? I can't remember the last time I had it... but then again I've never had duck"  
"I haven't either, but you see it in all those fancy cooking shows"  
Eren giggled and sliced through the fillet of fish, it crumbled under the knifes touch  
"Open"  
Levi obeyed, letting Eren feed him some fish  
"It's good... it doesn't taste like fishy..."  
"The fish doesn't taste fishy?"  
"Something fishy's going on?"  
Eren glared at his alpha over the bad pun  
"I'm sorry, I had to, but seriously it tastes great"  
Eren cautiously broke a small piece off and raised his fork to his mouth, sliding the piece carefully inside, he could see what Levi meant  
"It's good, but let's not have fish at the wedding... oh god! Allergies!"  
"You have allergies?"  
"No, not me... but we have to ask if our guests do..."  
"I suppose we can't have them dying, alright, we can put that in the invites..."  
Eren nodded, the two finished the fish quickly and moved onto the duck, Eren pulled a face after the first mouthful  
"Orange sauce doesn't go with fish"  
Levi nodded, sipping his cocktail to get the taste from his mouth  
"Mistakes were made"  
Eren nodded, as he too drank down his cocktail  
He caustically picked at another piece of duck, trying for a better result than last time  
"It's good, better than the fish"  
Levi watched Eren take a few more small bites before starting on the dish again  
"Mhmm..."  
Tha alpha skirted the vegetables on the plate until Eren shot him a look, he pierced a carrot and made a show of nibbling on it, Eren snorted  
"Good boy, now, where were we?"  
"You were going to panic about allergies, but we decided to put it on the invites"  
"And we can order the kids outfits online... but I still need to buy a dress shirt and pants and a belt... and fight Armin over him wearing something normal"  
"I'll buy your clothes, you brought mine"  
Eren giggled  
"Alright, but if you try to put me in something hot pink, I'll never forgive you"  
"Aww... fine..."  
Eren smiled and took the notebook, rereading what Levi had written, the alpha had even penned a tiny picture of two stick people holding hands.  
"And what about the house?"  
"Oh, Mr Smith is going to take a look at the papers, but I don't know how the realtors will take it, he says he'll act as guarantor"  
Eren nodded, this whole buying a house thing was complicated as fuck, but as they said, good things come to those who wait  
"This having to wait thing sucks..."  
"That it does!"  
Their plates were clearer and Eren hummed, excited for desert  
"Trust you to be happy over sugar"  
"You can't go wrong with sugar..."  
"I feel like I need to scold you over eating too much sugar"  
"Nope, I ate my vegetables, willingly... not like a certain alpha"  
"It's not my fault! I'm an alpha! I need meat!"  
Levi put on his best caveman voice and Eren giggled loudly, causing a few people around them to stare, Levi shot them glares, Eren's adorableness all his!  
"Don't go scaring them"  
"But I don't want them looking at you..."  
"This coming from Mr "I have to take you out and show you off""  
"Well if you weren't so perfect, I wouldn't have to be all jealous"  
Eren blushed and ducked his head  
"There's nothing to be jealous of..."  
Levi kicked him under the table  
"Stop doubting my sense of taste"  
"What sense of taste"  
Eren giggled and Levi kicked him again  
"Keep this up, and you'll get no dessert"  
"Fine fine, you have great taste"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"That was fast"  
"I value my dessert"  
Eren sat a little straighter and Levi looked around, realising the waiter was bringing said dessert.

His omega was like a little kid, his eyes widened further and he made a small gasp, Levi had to admit the spun sugar nest looked amazing, unlike the first two courses, they'd only ordered on dessert. Levi quickly pulled the strawberry off the top and Eren looked like he was about to cry, the alpha bit into it lightly and turned to Eren, the omega immediately wrapped his lips around it and bit through, moaning as the small amount of juice ran from the corner of his mouth, Levi licked it away, and Eren thought he was going to die, he was embarrassed as fuck, but Levi was also being so sappy. The alpha insisted on feeding him, and Eren giggled as he obeyed, his hand slipping down to Levi's thigh as he gripped it lightly, his fingertips messaged Levi through his jeans gently and Levi abandoned the dessert to nuzzle and kiss Eren's neck  
"Keep that and you'll be getting a whole lot more than dessert right here"  
Eren slid his hand over Levi's crotch and pulled his hand away, picking up the spoon Levi had neglected, and began to pick at the remnants of the dessert, he slipped the spoon into his mouth and swirled his tongue about it, causing Levi to let a small growl  
"You tease!"  
"Maybe, but you started it"  
Levi gaped   
"I did not"  
"Did too, now do you want some?"  
Levi nodded and Eren fed him slowly  
"You're not making the noises daddy!"  
Eren raised an eyebrow   
"Did you just..."  
"Yep"  
"No. No aeroplane for you, not when you call me daddy"  
Levi nodded, and Eren resumed feeding him the last few spoonfuls of dessert. They sat quietly and continued to talk about their wedding until the waiter came to take their plate and glasses, Levi asked for the cheque, the man reappeared a few minutes later and Levi slipped his card in without looking at the cost, Eren giggled, personally he really didn't want to know. The waiter returned a few minutes later and Levi pocketed his card and the receipt, both teens stood and Levi pulled Eren close for a deep kiss, not caring who was watching  
"Ready for the next part?"  
Eren nodded, letting Levi take his hand and pull him away from the table, before letting his hand go the pair slid their arms around each other's waists, walking out much more confidently, than they'd walked in.

*  
Levi's next surprise made Eren smile, there was no need to be nervous, after all they were the only ones there. Levi had driven him to the same look out as before, but this time he was prepared. Telling Eren to wait while he grabbed the picnic blanket, a normal blanket and a box from the back of the car. The alpha set it all up and then finally called Eren over.  
Across the picnic rug and blanket, Levi had sprinkled rose petals and the alpha pulled out two flute glasses  
"It's alright, non-alcoholic champaign"  
And to accompany it was more strawberries. Eren toed his shoes off and laid on the blanket, Levi laid opposite, feeding him strawberries and they talked about nothing important. Eren couldn't have been happier if he tried, the food had be amazing and he'd eaten more tonight than any other meal of the year to date, and now Levi was being perfect with this whole little world of their own.

When the strawberries ran out and the champaign ran dry, Levi moved the glasses, bottle and bowl aside, rolling Eren over so the omega was on top of him. They kissed slowly and deeply, hands sliding and exploring  
"Soo... did I wow you?"  
"Yeah... best alpha ever"  
Eren pressed his lips back to Levi's, while rocking his hips slowly, he could feel Levi's arousal growing and the alpha was grinding back against him  
"Shall I wow some more"  
Eren giggled and pulled back, he unbuttoned the top buttons and slid his shirt off and Levi's hands roamed over his chest  
"You're so perfect"  
Levi's fingers tweaked Eren's nipples lightly, before sliding his hands back down, his loved the small amount of pudge across Eren's belly, it showed that the omega had carried his child... their children...   
"Don't think I'm the only one stripping"  
Levi nodded, he pushed himself up, so Eren was sitting in his lap and raised his arms, causing Eren to giggle again as he pulled at the buttons in Levi's shirt, while the alpha kissed and nippled his collar bone, finally the shirt fell open and Eren's hands came to rest lightly on Levi's sides   
"I don't want to let you off my lap... even if it's to take your pants off"  
Eren snorted, he pushed Levi back and slipped away from him, standing before stripping off his jeans slowly, giving his alpha a show, Levi quickly pulled his own pants off, all but drooling and he reached out and pulled Eren's crotch to his face, he nuzzled the omegas groin, he pressed a kiss to his fiancé's erection as he pullback, before taking Eren into his mouth. Eren's fingers carded through his hair, he moaned and rocked gently as Levi licked and sucked, he didn't hold himself back, no one was there to listen  
"Levi..."  
Levi pulled back and smirked up at Eren, one hand slid from Eren's hip and down to the omegas slickening entrance, he rubbed the taunt muscle and took Eren back into his mouth, starting to finger his love, as his love fucked his mouth.  
Eren's knees gave out and the only thing supporting him was Levi, the alpha slid his fingers free and off of Eren's erection, causing him to whine at the loss, he pulled Eren down so he was kneeling in his lap, and then licked as Eren's chest  
"What have I told you about teasing?"  
"That you love it"  
Eren giggled, he pushed against Levi's chest and Levi laid back, letting Eren do as he pleased... he wasn't going to complain.

The omega licked and nipped at Levi's chest, using his tongue to peel the alphas nipples   
"That feels so weird..."  
"Well maybe I should play with the more?"  
He bit the peaks lightly and blew gently over them, Levi squirmed and Eren smirked, he ground gently against Levi's erection and the alpha grabbed his hips, flipping them over and pushing in.  
Eren all but yelled Levi's name, his fingers clawed at Levi's back and he wrapped his legs around the alpha, trying to push him deeper, finally his alpha hit his prostate and he let out a long moan, forced to cling onto Levi as the alpha began to abuse his sweet spot nonstop. Levi watched Eren's every move, hypnotised by the way Eren's lips were parted as he panted and moaned, a small trail of drool was beginning to run from his fiancé's mouth and he thrust in harder, enjoying the way Eren's nails scratched up his back. Finally Levi knotted him and Eren came with a scream, spasming as his semen splatter across him and Levi.  
Levi collapsed forward, repeating the words "I love you", in between his own pants. Nothing in the world would ever feel as good or as amazing the connection he felt every time they were joined like this. He nuzzled at Eren and rolled them over, causing the omega to mew as his alphas knot tugged, he snagged the blanket and pulled it over them, his hands gently rested around Eren's waist and he rubbed small circles, giggling slightly as Eren's hair tickled his nose  
"Someone was vocal tonight"  
Eren blushed  
"That's because no one else is around... when we get our own house, we're sound proofing our room..."  
Levi nodded, he pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head   
"Yep... and think of all the places we can have sex... and sex that doesn't mean sneaking into the bathroom"  
Eren giggled  
"I bet Armin will be relieved, he'll be able to sleep without headphones"  
Levi smacked Eren lightly  
"No talking about other men when I'm buried inside you"  
Levi rocked his hips and Eren moaned and nodded  
"I'll behave!"  
"But what if I don't want you too?"  
Eren snorted   
"You're being even more of a dork today"  
"Because I'm young and happy and in love"  
"And a dork"  
"And a dork"  
"Just think... one month and 16 days, you'll finally be 18... and we can get married"  
"Let's do it the day after... wait no... I don't want to be apart from you for the night..."  
Levi snorted  
"Well if you slept in Armin's room, and I slept in ours... that wouldn't be too bad?"  
Eren rocked his hips, Levi's knot was already half deflated  
"We can't do this... if we're apart"  
"Well... I do like this..."  
Eren nodded, he started building his own rhythm as he rode the alpha, it didn't take long for Levi's knot to swell and Eren to cum again, Levi moaned happily beneath him, he own orgasm let him feeling floaty, only vaguely aware that Eren was slumped against his chest again. The omega was spent he shivered from the cold and the after ripples of orgasm, but Levi felt safe and warm beneath him and smiled as he pressed kisses against Levi's chest  
"...Eren... Ackerman..."  
Levi's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, the alpha repeated it again, just as softly  
"Mhmm... I like how that sounds..."  
Levi smiled, he pulled the blanket up higher so it covered Eren's shoulders  
"You should, its going to be your name for the rest of your life..."  
"It's scary... isn't it?"  
Levi raised his head and Eren moved to look him in the face  
"What's scary?"  
"How happy I am... some days I think I'm going to wake up... and be back with Carla, with glass in my feet and I'll be laying on the bathroom floor"  
Levi's hands stilled  
"Never... it's never going to happen... I'm so glad you failed... that Armin found you..."  
Levi's breath hitched and Eren lowered his head, he slid from Levi's deflated knot, and moved to curl against his lovers side, his head still resting on Levi's chest  
"I was so scared... and confused..."  
Levi pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head   
"I don't think I'll ever forget that day... meeting you... but I don't want to remember... not that bit... all the happiness I know had come from being with you... and waking up with you and falling asleep with you..."  
Eren hummed, his finger was drawing lazy lines on Levi's chest now, his body was finally warmed and he could easily fall asleep like this  
"I don't think... I'll ever be able to love myself the way you love me"  
"That just means you'll have to let me love you even more... but if it helps, I feel the same way... all the things I've put you through..."  
Eren snorted  
"I think I've put you through worse... Mikasa and then you became a daddy and then all this stalker stuff and Rei... and all my messed upness..."  
"You were scared and in heat... all I could think was how amazing you smelt... I couldn't keep my head. It was like you were sent to me... like a gift..."  
Eren giggled  
"Well... you do love my arse..."  
"I felt so guilty... but then I began to wonder if it really was a mistake... I've never believed in God, but fuck... something gave you to me... and I'm thankful for every moment with you since"  
"I can think of a couple moments you weren't so thankful... but yeah... I understand that... I don't want to think of our first time as a mistake... because of that, we have two amazing boys, who are so adorable..."  
"And then we got Rei... he's going to be a total lady killer"  
"I don't know... if the twins look like you, I'm going to have to homeschool them, everyone's going to want them..."  
"I can picture that... my naughty teacher..."  
Eren blushed  
"I can't imagine not waking up to you every day for the rest of my life..."  
Eren pushed himself up  
"Levi... is everything alright? I mean... I know you love me... but you've been so kind and affectionate... I'm scared... it's like you're going to disappear"  
"I'm not going anywhere"  
"Ok..."  
The pair fell silent, and soon Eren was snoring softly in Levi's arms. The alpha laughed quietly to himself. He loved how Eren trusted him enough to just fall asleep on him, like it was nothing... he let Eren sleep a little while, before gently waking him. He redressed the sleepy omega, and himself, before he carried him to the car, placing him in the front seat, Eren smiled as his eyes slid shut again. Levi packed up the blankets and shook off the rose petals, he repacked their things and stashed it all in the boot.

He drove home with the radio off, not wanting to disturb his loves sleep.   
Everyone was in bed when they arrived home and Levi carried Eren upstairs, helping him strip, before laying him down and tucking him in. He stripped himself and crawled into bed, spooning behind Eren, and holding him close. 

*  
When Saturday came, the usual envelope arrived, but this time it was addressed to Levi and Eren sighed, he knew he shouldn't hide Levi's mail from him, but Valentine's had been so sweet. He forced himself to focus, but it was hard, temptation finally got the better of him and he slipped into the staff bathroom and opened the envelope. These photos were different, of them laying together under the stars, he read the words scratched across them  
"Leave Eren alone... he'll die before I let him be yours"  
The omega cried quietly, not sure what to do... not now... not when he was clearly being threatened. He slipped the photos back in the envelope and forced down a few deep breaths. There was a knock on the bathroom door and his boss called his name. He wiped his face and stuffed the photos in Rei's sling, his son wasn't impressed, but didn't cry and he hurried to wash his hands and slip from the bathroom. His boss knew something was up immediately and placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him into her office, where he sat nervously  
"You're still getting those photos aren't you"  
Eren nodded, there was no point denying it  
"What did the police say?"  
"No prints or anything... they can't do anything about it..."  
"Can I see?"  
Eren shook his head  
"These... ones are more..."  
"Intimate?"  
Eren nodded, it was revolting to think someone had watched them...   
"Maybe, you should take some time off?"  
Eren shook his head quickly  
"I already need to take time off next month"  
The woman was confused for a minute  
"Yes... silly me... I forgot this little ones nearly 6 months..."  
"Yeah..."  
Eren's gaze fell to his son  
"And then there's the wedding too..."  
"So you've set a date?"  
"Not yet... maybe... we talked about it the other night... would it be weird... if I invited you...?"  
"No, it'd be lovely, after all you've both been through, I can't think of anything nicer"  
She smiled and Eren offered a small smile back  
"Good... I don't really know what I'm supposed to do or who to really invite... we're going to look into wedding planners... but it's such short notice..."  
The woman nodded, taking Eren's hand  
"If I can help in any way, let me know..."  
"Thank you... oh... um... this is probably a bit weird... but please don't wear yellow..."  
"Ooooh? Is that one of your colours?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I've got a green tie and Levi's is silver... but we just... no yellow..."  
"Ok, no yellow, green or silver, got it"  
Eren nodded, he was wondering if they should even get married... after today's photos at least  
"How about this... a month off, or however long until you get bored, starting from the Saturday before your heat? That will give you some time? Or would a month and a half be better?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Levi's got work too... and the twins have day care... I think I'll go crazy..."  
"How are our princes?"  
"Toilet training... I knew it would be hard... but..."  
The woman giggled  
"They'll get there"  
"Yeah... but they'll only use the potty if the other one does..."  
Her giggle turned to a laugh  
"That's precious, I miss having them around, but at least Rei still comes in"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... it took him a while to settle, and he's still a little small, but he's been putting on weight, this slings not really all that appropriate for him now, he's getting too big"  
"You can just lay him down in the office, like with the twins"  
"I know..."  
Eren looked at Rei again, his sons eyes were wide and staring, like he could understand every word, he sighed and slipped from the bed  
"Thank you... I'm sorry..."  
"It's fine, honestly, you aren't to blame"  
He nodded before leaving the room. He decided to hide the envelope, and that he was going to open the other ones at home, maybe there was a clue in them, by the time Levi picked him up, he was determined to do it.

*  
Levi was downstairs playing with the twins, while Eren was in his room, he'd told his alpha he needed a nap, and Levi had nodded, he felt bad lying, but he wanted to open the enveloped first. He pulled the thick pile out and opened them one by one. Not all had messages, but the ones that did read  
"Stay away from him"  
"He'll only hurt you"  
"You deserve better"  
"Why won't you listen"  
And then there was today's  
"Leave Eren alone... he'll die before I let him be yours"  
He sighed, arranging them on the bed before, he had to tell Levi. His heart was in his throat as he walked down the stairs, Levi looked up and to him in confusion and Eren couldn't form the words, instead he beckoned Levi over and the alpha placed both boys down from his lap, walking back to their room without saying anything. He stood and looked down at the bed, Levi finally moved to stand next to him, he could smell Levi's anger rising  
"Eren... we need to take this to the police..."  
Eren nodded, he still couldn't form words. Levi gathered the photos and slid them into the envelopes, stuffing the wad of them into the front pocket of his hoodie  
"It's alright, nothing will happen to you..."  
Eren shuddered and sobbed  
"He was there... he watched it all... Levi..."  
"I know... I feel sick too, but the cops will catch them... whoever it is..."  
Eren nodded, he already had a gut feeling about who it was, but there was no telling what Levi would do if he shared his suspicions. Levi wiped his tears away and took his hand.

The alpha stuck his head in the living room, telling Armin and grandpa that they needed to run a quick errand they'd be back soon, thankfully Armin didn't ask to come with and Levi lead Eren from the house.

The wait at the police station left them both on edge. Levi was angry and Eren was trying not to melt down further. Finally they were called through and Levi produced the envelopes, explaining how Eren had wanted to ignore them, Eren cut in, explaining the latest was directed to Levi, and that's why he'd opened it. The officer started with the newest first and worked his way back, Eren tried not to feel ashamed as the man looked at photos of them having sex, Levi held his hand the whole time. The officer wasn't happy, that much was clear, he warned Eren and Levi not to go anywhere alone and that he'd be taking the prints to the lab and Eren groaned, trying to hide his face. The officer didn't push it, he seemed to understand that Eren was embarrassed, he promised to contact them and look into it further, and suggested Eren take time off work, but Eren refused, he wouldn't let his life be dictated for him. The man laughed and joked about Eren's feistiness and Levi joked he had no idea. They thanked the man and left, Levi kept a firm hold on Eren's arm, praying they'd get some result.  
But like the previous photos, they didn't.


	51. 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta wait for that twist...

The invites were penned in silver and green, they're backgrounds white, backed by black card,   
You are invited to attend the wedding of Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman  
Wall Maria Park  
10 am, March 31st 2019  
Reception to follow at Venue.  
The RSPV cards were printed in the same curling font and Levi smiled as he and Eren addressed each on to their friends, extending the invitation to the family of each.

Levi was letting nothing get between them getting married, not Eren's fear, not some crazy random stalker, and not the fact they were running out of time.  
They'd ordered suits for the three boys online and talked with the bakery down from the clinic, they girls had giggled and gushed, more than happy to cater the event.  
They'd opted not hire a photographer, instead had brought a few digital ones to be passed around, and the last thing left was to buy their rings, the wedding planner had taken care of everything else.

Eren and Armin were standing in the jewellery shop, Eren's eyes were flicking between each shining case, he wanted something that screamed Levi, he moved from the yellow gold to white, he also wanted something that matched his current ring, slipping it from his finger to examine it closely  
"Can I help you sir?"  
Eren jumped and Armin elbowed him in the ribs   
"Hi... um.. yes... sorry... I'm looking for a ring to match this one..."  
The woman smiled and nodded  
"Ooooh, who's the lucky lady?"  
Armin giggled so Eren elbowed him back  
"It's for my alpha... we're getting married..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry! He's a lucky man, nabbing a cutie like you"  
Armin's giggles grew louder and Eren elbowed him again  
"Sorry about my friend... he's a bit..."  
The woman nodded   
"So you want something in white gold?"  
Eren nodded quickly, his eyes falling back to the case, behind the counter the woman unlocked the draw and slid the tray out, she picked up Eren's ring and examined it closely, before selecting a few from the case  
"What were you thinking cost wise?"  
"It doesn't matter... as long as its the right one"  
Armin gaped at him and Eren shrugged, she passed him back his engagement ring and he slid it back on  
"Alright, these are the ones that would match the best... see anything you like?"  
Eren picked each up and spun them round slowly, Levi had had the right idea when he'd ordered online, this was fucking stressful  
"Armin... help?"  
Armin pushed Eren aside lightly, and started pouring over the tray  
"None of these scream Levi..."  
"I know..."  
"Well what about one that reminds your alpha of you? Something he'll look down and smile at?"  
Eren nodded, there was maybe one that fit that description, it was a thin simple band, with a small green stone  
"That one, it has to be that one"  
Armin pointed to the same ring Eren was looking at and the woman slid it out, passing it over. He hadn't noticed before, but up close, he could see a small swirling pattern engraved thinly around the band  
"Does it have to be completely white gold?"  
"It depends..."  
The woman smiled and placed the rings back in the tray and slid it back into the display case, she moved along the counter and came back a few seconds letter  
"What about this one?"  
She placed it into Eren's hand and he smiled, he liked it more than the first, it was white gold with a band of yellow through the centre and two small gems, one emerald, the other diamond  
"You like this one?"  
Eren nodded at Armin's words, the blonde looked to the woman  
"I think we found our ring"  
Eren nodded  
"Do you need to have it resized? We can resize it here, but it'll take a couple of days..."  
Eren slid his ring off again and held the two close  
"Just put it on..."  
Eren looked to the woman for permission, only sliding it on after she nodded, to him it fit perfectly, but he had thin fingers  
"Armin, show me your hands"  
Armin stuck his hand out and Eren slid the ring off and onto Armin's ring finger  
"How does that feel?"  
"Maybe a little tight..."  
"How much is a little?"  
"It's cutting in, but only by a little bit"  
Armin struggled to pull the ring off, but if finally slipped free  
"I'm sorry Eren, but I just can't marry you! Not when you love another"  
He swooned adding to his overly dramatic declaration, the woman behind the counter covered her mouth, hiding her smile as Armin laid it down on the counter  
"I'll find another one the next size up"  
She looked at the tag and pulled out the same tray as before, spinning each ring slightly to read the tag  
"Try this one"  
Armin held his hand out again and the woman slid the ring on  
"Yeah, that's better"  
Armin slipped the ring back off and winked at the woman, Eren slapped him up the back of his head. The blonde turned and glared  
"Alright, if you'd like to meet me at the front counter, I'll put the paperwork through"  
Eren nodded, grateful for a few minutes to scold Armin, the blonde laughed it off. The woman took his details and processed the transaction, Armin let out a low whistle at the cost, but Eren wasn't surprised by the $900 price tag. She promised to call when it was ready to be collected.

After that, Eren dragged Armin clothes shopping, Armin, complain about the simple style of the white formal shirt and black pants, so Eren let him choose his own tie, fully expecting Armin to choose some rainbow monstrosity, but instead his friend picked a pink and silver striped one, Eren smiled and nodded  
"I knew you'd let me wear pink!"  
"Well the only real colour that would have been an instant no was yellow"  
Armin pouted, and disappeared back into the change room, reappearing in his street clothes with everything neatly folded  
"Did you buy new underwear?"  
Eren looked at him in confusion  
"OMG! Eren! It's your wedding night!"  
Eren thought this was going to be simple shopping trip after the stress, but now he was walking around looking for underwear with Armin, and he regretted his mistake deeply  
"Armin, go find your own underwear..."  
"Nooo... you'll choose something boring"  
"Do you really want to think about what Levi's going to be peeling off me?"  
Armin gasped and Eren raised an eyebrow  
"Noooo... argh! The mental images! Alright! Just don't be boring!"  
The blonde walked off and Eren looked around. It's just underwear... he ended up selecting a simple pair of black boxers. Armin came running back with a leopard g-string and Eren turned and walked away, his friend chased after him, waving them in the air and calling his name. Eren ignored him until Armin finally gave up, slipping a pair of bright pink boxers into the shopping basket. Eren said nothing.

*  
To be careful, Levi booked the hotel room for 11 days, so he and Eren could leave early for his fiancé's heat.   
Eren wasn't impressed, he didn't want to go into his heat, not just because of how brutal it'd been last time. He was worried he'd end up pregnant again, worrying about leaving his sons, worrying about something going wrong with the wedding plans... worried that some how the ring he'd brought Levi would go missing....   
he tried to smile as the kissed and hugged his boys goodbye, but they weren't buying it either, Viren was crying before they even reached the door. Levi held his hand firmly as they left, promising they could come back early if possible, though that did nothing for Eren's mood.

The alpha drove them to a different hotel, Levi had tried to get a booking at the same one as before, but had been informed they were both banned. Levi couldn't help but smirk, remembering the mess they'd made. He was looking forward to the one on one time... he just wished it wouldn't be so hard on his mate.

Eren waited in the car, he flicked through photos of the kids... it was even harder than time, maybe because there was three now and the twins were talking  
"Alright, its all organised..."  
Eren looked up at him sadly and grabbed his bag before slipping out the car, Levi jogged around the car to take Eren's hand, he squeezed it and Eren gave him a sad smile. He hated it. Levi let Eren's hand go and grabbed his own things, before locking the car and taking Eren's hand again.

The room was nice, not great... but nice and Eren immediately kicked his shoes off and dropped on the bed, Levi laughed lightly as pulled his omegas bag from his shoulder  
"Sooo... do you want to sleep? Or do you want to go shopping for snacks?"  
"Will I sleep till it's over?"  
"No such luck..."  
"Shopping it is then..."  
Levi bit back his sigh, it was what it was, he pulled Eren off the bed and up against him  
"Hey... I know this isn't ideal... and you've got a million worries, but it'll be alright, I love you and I'm here with you..."  
Eren nodded  
"I know... I'm sorry... it's just with the wedding so close..."  
Levi smiled and rubbed Eren's back  
"I know, but let's enjoy the time we have together before your heat kicks in..."  
Eren nodded, he pushed back from Levi and grabbed his bag, pulling his wallet out  
"Lets go..."  
Levi took his hand again and lead him from the room.

Levi managed to make Eren smile while shopping, he carried the basket in one hand and held Eren's hand with the other, he didn't stop him love from putting in anything he liked, and supplied a running commentary of the other shoppers, he could practically feel some of Eren's stress slipping away and stopped to buy his mate flowers, Eren called him an idiot, given there was no where to actually put them in the room.

Eren's heat hit the next morning, Levi woke to find his omega withering in his sleep, a puddle of slick had spread beneath them. He breathed in the delicious smells, and growled with want, his teeth ached to sink into his sleeping lovers nape. Instead he forced himself from the bed, gathering Eren's morning medication and a drink, he eyed the flowers and smiled, they'd cut a water bottle up to make a make shift vase. The alpha climbed back onto the bed and gently shook Eren awake  
"Eren, you need to take these..."  
Eren shook his head, pushing Levi back and spilling the tablets, he crawled into Levi's lap and began to grind against him and after that everything became a blur... Eren couldn't get enough, it was even more extreme then the last time. Levi wondered if they were going to be found dead from too much sex.

But the early heat also meant they got to return home early. Eren had woken early and squealed when he realised there was a bath in the bathroom. He ran the water hot and filled it with bubble bath, not caring about the bubbles spilling over the side, he sank into the foamy heaven and sighed, when they got their own house they were getting a bath. He napped off and on until the water finally cooled. He couldn't remember the week at all and hoped he'd taken his meds, he didn't want another child... not yet... he forced himself to dress and gathered all their things, making sure he took his morning medications, before waking up his alpha. Levi smiled and kissed him, before wincing and setting up, Eren himself winced, Levi's neck, chest and shoulders were covered in small hickeys and there were bruises on Levi's hips   
"Hey... how are you feeling...?"  
"Better than you look"  
"Yeah... fuck... that was insane..."  
Eren nodded  
"I can't remember anything..."  
Levi snorted  
"Neither can I... I'll take a shower, then we can go... I miss the boys"  
Eren nodded, he pulled his phone out and began to scroll through his Facebook feed, trying to catch up on the week he'd missed. He texted Armin and asked how the boys were, his friend assured them that they were fine and missing them very much. Levi rushed to shower, he had no idea how Eren was up and moving, given how wiped out he himself felt.

*  
Armin launched himself on his friend the second Eren opened the front door, the omega had no chance and fell backwards, Levi winced and rushed to pull Armin off Eren, the omega was wincing and Armin was gushing to apologise. Levi picked Eren up easily and carried him inside, he whispered in Eren's ear  
"Hey, what's wrong... are you hurt..."  
The omega snorted lightly  
"Butt hurt... but that's about it"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's temple and carried him to the sofa, sitting down with Eren in his lap, Eren lay tiredly in Levi's arms and Armin brought Rei to him, his son giggled and smiled, Eren's own smiled was wide as he tickled his sons stomch  
"Daddy!"  
The twins were in unison as the both came running into the room, launching their small forms at them, much like Armin had done a few moments earlier  
"Sooo... what did we miss?"  
Armin forgot all about feeling bad, he ran from the room and brought back a small pile of papers, it took Levi a minute to realise they were RSPVs and he took them from Armin. As expected, everyone they invited was attending  
Jean and his parents  
Connie and his parents  
Sasha and her parents  
Marco, his parents didn't want to intrude  
Farlan and Izzy  
Hanji  
Erwin and his parents  
Annie  
And Eren's boss and her husband  
"That makes 24... right?"  
"Yeah... but think of how much Sasha eats... I wonder if her parents eat as much"  
"Well it's a good thing we over cratered... should be send a quick text, asking if they have friends they want to bring?"  
"Nope... oh... your boss? And any of the girls from class?"  
"I don't think we invited my boss... was I supposed too?"  
"You probably should... even if it's just being nice"  
Levi nodded, he carefully flicked back through the pile, he couldn't help but smile. 11 days... just 11 more days.

*  
Eren woke a panic, the first thing he did was turn the lamp on and check that Levi was alright, the nightmare had left tears in his eyes and his heart pounding, but Levi was fine... 

What a way to wake up on your 18th...

Levi reached for him and sleepily mumbled his name  
"I'm here... I'm fine... just need to go to the bathroom"  
Levi nodded   
"... 'ove you..."  
Eren smiled and pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead, he slipped from the bedroom and across to the bathroom, before deciding he also needed to shower.   
Outside the window, the sky was pink and blue, the sun was rising and he looked down to his hand. Tomorrow he'd be Eren Ackerman. A shiver ran through him at the thought, and he knew what he needed to do. He finished his shower and headed back to his room, Rei was already awake, so he fed and changed the boy before laying him in bed with Levi, and going to get dressed. It was going to be a warm day, that much was evident from the sticky heat in the air and he opened the window, the twins slept through him doing so. He grabbed his phone and slipped from the room, it was a little before 6 when he left the house, he'd slipped a note under Armin's door, telling him where he was going and that he'd be home soon.

Today was going to be the day.

*  
Eren pounded on the white door, feeling way more braver than normal and he wasn't stopping until Zeke opened the door. Tomorrow was his wedding and he wasn't having the man ruin it, especially after he'd already ruined Eren's morning by slaughtering Levi in his nightmare. He'd never been this angry in his life.  
He didn't know how long he stood there pounding, but when the door finally opened, it wasn't Zeke, but Bertholdt, both teens eyes each other curiously  
"Where's Zeke?"  
"He's in bed. Why? What are you doing here?"  
Eren barged into the house, he couldn't believe that the fellow omega was willingly living with that monster  
"Eren? What is it?"  
"Get out of here..."  
Bertholdt grabbed his arm  
"Eren? What's wrong?"  
Eren yanked his arm free  
"I just need to have a word with brother dearest, and I don't think you want to be here while I do..."  
Bertholdt's eyes widened and Eren wanted to laugh, instead he threw himself up the stairs, yelling Zeke's name, finally the door to Kenny's old room opened and the man stood there clearly unimpressed, Eren marched forward and pushed him back into the room  
"Eren! Hey! Whoa! What is this?"  
Zeke tried to push him back out the room  
"Look, whatever it is, we can talk... are you alright? I never thought you'd do anything like this"  
Zeke put his hand on Eren's shoulder and Eren slapped it away, his gaze moved to behind his older brother and he shuddered  
"I fucking knew it!"  
The angry omega shoved hard  
"Eren, maybe you should go home?"  
Bertholdt was behind him  
"Did you know! Did you know about it?! What he's been doing?"  
Bertholdt said nothing and Eren let out a harsh laugh  
"What the fuck is wrong with you people!"  
Something in Zeke snapped, he grabbed Eren's arm and twisted it behind Eren's back, the omega didn't even feel the blow that knocked him out. Bertholdt stared at Eren's slumped form... he didn't understand why Zeke had hurt Eren  
"Get over here and fucking help me!"  
Bertholdt flinched, Zeke wasn't like this... he'd taken him in when he was falling apart... he moved out of fear, helping Zeke move Eren to the mans bed  
"Zeke, this is wrong..."  
"Shut up!"  
Bertholdt flinched again, he backed away from the stranger in front of him... this man couldn't be Zeke.

Zeke watched the omega Levi and swore, it wasn't supposed to be this way... he'd warned Eren, he'd watched him, he just wanted to protect him. He swore again and kicked the side of the mattress, how was he supposed to explain this... he moved from his brother's side and began ripping down the photos of Eren and his friends, he'd scribbled Levi's face out of all of them... there was no way that Levi was suitable for his brother... thanks to him Eren had 3 kids now... and he'd nearly died... but Eren would see... Eren would see when he woke up, that al he wanted to do was protect him...

Eren moaned and he jumped... he wasn't ready, he needed more time... he rushed to grab one of his work ties and tied his brother's hands together   
"Eren... Eren I'm sorry... it wasn't supposed to be like this... I need you to wait, just a little longer..."  
Zeke grabbed another tie and stuffed it in Eren's mouth... his little brother had probably told his friends he was coming here, they couldn't be here, they'd never let them talk and Levi would take Eren away. He grabbed the pile of torn photos and threw them onto the bed next to Eren, before wrapping the blanket around Eren and lifting the bundle up, he knew where they could go, where no one would interrupt...

*  
Zeke kicked the bottled away from the door, the smell of rot filled his nose, no one had been here since the day his mother died... that was evident because her body was still in the living room. He wanted to hate Eren, but he couldn't, he'd tried... but all he wanted was to protect him... Eren had to understand that. The man closed the door behind them, and carried Eren through to the living room, placing him in the chair across from his mother. He hadn't realised Eren was awake until the teen began to struggled his eyes wide in horror  
"Eren... shhh... shhh, it's alright, I promise, I won't hurt you... this is my mother Dina..."  
Zeke pulled the tie from Eren mouth and Eren began to yell, he backhanded the teen without even thinking  
"Fuck! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't yell"  
Eren shivered, he wanted to vomit, he couldn't imagine that Zeke's mother had met a fate like this... he needed to keep his head, Armin would read his note, Armin would worry...  
"Zeke... what is this? Why are you acting like this... is it Mikasa?"  
"Don't say her name! Don't even think about her! I'm not like her... I just wanted to keep you safe"  
Eren could have laughed. He was exactly like Mikasa  
"Why Zeke?"  
"You can't marry him! You can't let him ruin your life... god! I wanted to hate you! I believed I hated you... but then you nearly died... even after I gave Levi that little nudge... you still stayed with him! His families crazy!"  
Laughter bubbled from Eren's throat  
"And you're not! People don't stalk other people... not when they're right in the head! And what about your mother? I bet you killed her"  
Zeke grabbed his head, pacing angrily and muttering to himself  
"Eren... can't you see! He'll leave! He'll leave you and you'll end up like her!"  
"Levi isn't Grisha!"  
"They're all the same! They'll leave you in the end! You'll leave me too!"  
"Wow... you and Mikasa are exactly the same... maybe they'll give you matching rooms?"  
Zeke spun round and marched over, backhanding Eren again  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!"  
"Really? Because she did the same thing... she stalked my mother! She stalked Levi! Fuck! She killed her own Uncle!"  
It was Zeke's turn to laugh  
"That bitch didn't touch him! No, that was me!"  
Eren shook his head, but Zeke grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look the man in the eye  
"He wanted you dead... but I didn't want to share... that was supposed to be my job, I wanted to be the one who killed you! You took our father away! But then that little bitch killed Carla and everything went to shit... so I had to come up with a new way to get to you..."  
Eren spat in Zeke's face  
"It's alright... I'll keep you safe, that family won't come near you again..."  
"Zeke, you've never loved anyone have you? Like really loved them, with all of you?"  
Zeke's eyes narrowed and Eren thought he was about to get hit again  
"You only think you love him! But he's lying!"  
Eren sighed  
"I'm sorry that you've grown up to be so twisted, but Levi is my alpha, he's my world, he loves me on my bad days and good, and thanks to him I have 3 beautiful children"  
"You nearly died! You nearly died for that bastard!"  
"It takes two people to make a baby... you should really know that"  
"Eren! Why are you so blind? I know Carla did a number on you, but fuck, Levi hasn't even given you his mark! He can leave at any time"  
"I know... believe me I know, I've tried to tell him over and over he can if he wants, he hasn't marked me because I asked him to wait, and he respected that... I told him I have things I wanted to do first and he agreed to wait"  
Zeke let Eren go and moved back  
"Don't lie to me Eren"  
"I'm not! You should know... don't you know everything about me?"  
"And what do you know about Levi? That his mother was a slut and caught a disease and died? That his uncle would happily gut a man over a debt? That his cousins crazy and wanted you dead!"  
"Levi isn't his mother, he isn't his uncle and he isn't Mikasa. You can't judge him for everyone else's actions"  
Zeke began to pace again and Eren squirmed, whatever was binding his wrists hurt   
"Eren... you're all the family I have left... I can't... I can't let you ruin your life... you're young, you can start over... let me take you away..."  
"Zeke I'm not running away, I'm marrying Levi. I'm buying a house with Levi. I'm building my own family with Levi. Now let me go... I won't tell the police, but you need to stop"  
Zeke started to laugh, he sank down next to the sofa his mother was seated on  
"She waited... she waited her whole life for him to come back... she died waiting... but he never did... if I let you go... you won't either..."  
"Zeke... I am not Grisha"  
Eren was struggling to keep calm, his brother was scaring the fuck out of him, his earlier bravado had faded away and his face was stinging. He wondered if he should be worried for his safety... and if Zeke really only wanted to keep him safe.

He bit his lip to distract himself from the pain, why'd he gave to attract the crazies  
"I can't let you leave me Eren... I can't let you marry him... I have to keep you close..."  
Zeke rose and grabbed the discarded tie, Eren shut his mouth firmly, but Zeke pressed against his swollen cheek until he finally opened his mouth, Eren tried to use his tongue to push the fabric out but it didn't work, he watched as Zeke slipped from the room and worked on slipping his hands under his body, his brother came back before he could finish, it only took one look at the blade in Zeke's hand to still his movements  
"I'm sorry Eren, I didn't want to hurt you... but now... if it's between you dying and you marrying that scum... I'm sorry"  
Eren began to struggled, he managed to land one blow before his brother pinned him to the floor, he screamed against the tie, but Zeke brought the blade down, his eyes widened as it slid through his flesh. Zeke's eyes widened too... his bloodied hands let the blade go, and he pulled them back, staring at them as they shook. Eren curled into the pain, trying to escape it, he couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, Zeke had actually stabbed him. He looked towards his brother, Zeke seemed to be having a breakdown, he sobbing how sorry he was over and over, Eren struggled to stay awake... but his eyes slid shut.

Zeke crawled over, he shook Eren's shoulder, but his brother didn't wake up. Panicking he slid the tie from Eren's mouth, he didn't hear anything. It wasn't supposed to like this... Eren.   
He'd done it... he'd done what he wanted to originally... and now... but...   
His thoughts were a swirling mess, he'd hated him... but then Mikasa happened... and he wanted to protect him... but Eren hated him... and he hated Eren... but then Eren had nearly died and it'd scared him...   
he clutched as his head, completely confused, why couldn't he think properly... he was supposed to be better than this. He needed to think... he needed somewhere he could breathe... he staggered from the apartment and down to his car, collapsing behind the drivers wheel.


	52. 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who write weddings  
> I bow down to you!  
> Argh!!! It was hard as ....

Eren groaned, he hadn't expected to wake up again... but now he was, he was getting out of here... he'd heard Zeke leave, but he hadn't been able to move or respond. He ground his teeth together as he struggle slid his hands down his legs, the fabric bit in hard around his wrists. He panted through his teeth and tears ran down his face... he'd been a fool to think he could confront Zeke and all because of how rattled a nightmare had left him, Levi would never let him live it down if he died here.  
Finally his hands slid over his feet and to his front, his shoulders were screaming and his wrists bloodied, but step one had been accomplished. He wondered if he should be feeling more pain where the knife was... maybe it wasn't so bad... he screamed as he rolled onto his back... the pain rushed through his body and black spots danced across his world. Yep... it wasn't great.

He lay there shivering, whatever he'd done had cause the would to bleed faster... but he still wasn't free. He raised his head to look towards the knife, it was only half imbedded... this was going to hurt. He raised his hands and began to work the fabric against the blade, he tried to raise his legs to change the angle, but the wouldn't move properly. He had no idea how long it took before he finally work the fabric enough for it to give... he'd woken up and passed out a few times, and he knew he was in shock, if he didn't get out and get help soon... Zeke might just get his wish and find him dead... in the same room as his Dina... Eren shuddered at the idea of being left to rot on the sofa with the woman. How did that even happen? How had Zeke pretended to be semi normal for so long? He tried to recall what Zeke had said about his mother before... but he couldn't... it was obviously all lies anyway. 

He screamed again as he forced himself up, his hands grabbed near the site, this would be so much easier if he knew where his phone had got too. His legs didn't want to hold his weight, but he forced himself towards the door, but fell to his knees, and gritted his teeth, he was forced to crawl the rest of the way. 

The door opened in front of him and Eren looked up in confusion, clearly the person on the other side wasn't expecting him any more than he expected to see them  
"A-Annie?"  
"Eren thank god! Let's get you out of here!"  
Annie grabbed Eren and pulled him up, Eren coughed in pain, he tasted blood, that probably wasn't a good thing  
"What are you doing here Annie?"  
The girl hushed him as she helped him down the stairs and into her small hatchback, she grabbed a handful of tissues out and shoved them at Eren and started the car  
"We need to stop the bleeding"  
Eren shook his head, his hand fumbled for the door latch  
"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's going on..."  
Annie sighed, and pressed the lock button on the car  
"Zeke's not a bad person... he took Bertholdt in... so don't hate him too much"  
Eren looked at her in confusion  
"I was playing you Eren... I knew who Zeke was from day one, he's the one who told me about the job and helped get rid of the girl before me"  
"You mean he killed her?"  
"Maybe... I don't know, but he loves you and I love Bertholdt like a brother, so anyone Bertholdt cares about I do too..."  
"This isn't making any sense..."  
"Bertholdt's the one who rang me silly, he said that Zeke had taken you somewhere, of course I thought it was to talk to you, you know, about the wedding and all... I didn't think he wanted you dead"  
"But... what does Bertholdt have to do with it? I didn't meet him until just before he miscarried"  
Annie nodded  
"Tragic wasn't it? His alpha Reiner ran off... and we both felt that Bertholdt would do better without any reminders of him..."  
"Wait... you made him miscarry?"  
"Yeah... it hurt to do it, but now Bertholdt can start over again, that's when he moved in with Zeke..."  
Eren shook his head... it was getting harder to try and follow what Annie was saying, he wanted to ask her simply "How did Bertholdt and Zeke meet..." but his tongue wouldn't move... actually, his whole body was beginning to feel pleasantly numb and he didn't hear Annie's reply.

*  
"Eren, hey come on... you need to wake up...!"  
Eren groaned and winced, waking up wasn't a very welcoming thought, everything fucking hurt  
"Annie?"  
"Yep, now come on, or you'll be late..."  
Eren scrunched his face up, just because Annie was awake and moving and capable of thought didn't mean he was  
"What...? What happened?"  
"Zeke stabbed you? Ring any bells?"  
Eren gasped as it all came rushing back to him   
"Wait... you're friends with him... why are you helping me?"  
"Because of Bertholdt, now if you sleep any longer you'll be late for your own wedding"  
Eren blinked at her in confusion  
"Zeke stitched you back up... he went back to help you and you were gone, he left you a letter... and said to say he was sorry"  
Eren didn't know what to do... but Annie was helping him from what seemed to be her bed, and towards the door  
"You're still pretty weak, but you wouldn't make it in time if we didn't leave now..."  
"Make it where?"  
"Your wedding... didn't I just say that?"  
"But Levi..."  
Annie let out a sigh  
"It's fine, I just told them you got cold feet and all, Armin's going to meet us at your house, so you can get ready... but don't go getting carried away, Zeke did a good job, but too much movement will open the wound"  
Eren nodded, the woman smiled and helped him back into her car  
"So first he stabs me and says he wants me dead rather than marrying Levi, but now he's patched me up and sent me off to marry him..."  
Annie hummed and started the car  
"Like I said, he left a letter, I don't know where he's gone, but I doubt you'll have to see him again"  
"And Bertholdt?"  
"Will be moving in with me... I'm sorry about what I said... you're a good kid, it wasn't all just an act. I want you to believe that"  
Eren's eyes slid closed and he slept until he felt Annie wake him  
"I'm going to Bertholdt, can you make it to the front door?"  
Eren nodded, he kind of had too, Annie pushed an envelope into Eren's hands and Eren slid from the car awkwardly, he didn't say anything to her, it was all a fucking mess in his head.

He struggled to the front door, Armin opened it, already dressed  
"OMG! You had us so fucking worried! Did you really spend your whole birthday with Zeke? Levi was flipping out!"  
"Hi, yes Armin, nice to see you too, let me wash up and get dressed, are the others already gone?"  
"Yeah, Levi was anxious as fuck this morning, so they left early, he's probably yelling at the people setting up"  
Eren smiled and began to shuffled towards the stairs  
"Hey! Are you hurt?"  
Eren shook his head, but didn't look back. By the time he'd half showered, blood was beginning to seep through the bandage Zeke had put on, he quickly padded it up and wrapped another around it, before shuffling into his room and getting dressed. Levi had laid his clothes and shoes out for him  
"You better be there brat xx"  
Was scrawled on a scarp of paper and Eren smiled. Getting dressed was torture, he had to fight to stay upright and nearly passed out trying to put his shoes on. Getting stabbed fucking sucked. He remember he'd left the letter from Zeke in the bathroom, but it was too much effort to go back for it, instead he straightened himself up in front of the mirror... he only had to make through the ceremony, after that he'd get Levi to drive him to hospital... he wasn't going to let getting stabbed stop him from marrying the love of his life.

Armin knocked lightly on the door  
"Eren, taxis here! We need to go!"  
"You have the ring right?"  
Armin nodded  
"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale"  
Eren nodded   
"Still nervous..."  
"I know! I'm scared I'm going to trip on my face!"  
"Thanks.... for adding to me already high enough level of fear"  
Armin poked his tongue out  
"Lets go get you hitched!"  
Eren smiled  
"Yeah. I'm ready. I'm more than ready, lets do this"  
Eren walked to Armin, he kept a smile on his face, hiding he was gritting his teeth in pain.

*  
Levi let out the biggest sigh of relief at the sight of Eren. He'd been going fucking crazy, even with Eren texting him and telling him he was fine, but nervous and needed to talk things out with Zeke. He'd been forced to trust Eren's trust that he'd show... even if all his plans for his loves 18th had been shattered... and since when had Eren been so close with Annie? He didn't seem close enough to stay at her place for the night.... he took a deep breath, Eren looked so perfect, he wanted to run over and kiss him and check all over to make sure he was really alright, but the ceremony was due to start any moment and grandpa and Armin and the kids were already there.  
The alpha watched as grandpa and Eren talked before hugging each other, Eren linked arms with the old man and the start of "Hoops", by the Rubens, began to play softly. Armin went first, he carried Rei against his chest, the twins took one look at Levi and went running to in, people in the small crowd giggled as the alpha knelt down to catch them, he lifted both boys up and pressed a kiss to each cheek before Erwin and Farlan took them from him. 

Eren held grandpa hand tightly, the old man had made him promise to explain what happened yesterday, before he'd agree to walk Eren down the isle, Eren had agreed too, but after the ceremony. All he wanted was to stand up there with Levi and say "I do", he swallowed down the pain and the pair waited for Armin to reach the end of the isle before starting the walk towards Levi. 

It seemed to take forever and no time at all to reach the alpha, grandpa pressed a kiss to Eren's cheek before moving next to Armin   
"Sorry I'm late"  
"Nah, the brides supposed to be late"  
Eren blushed and Levi winked. The alpha looked amazing, he was all that Eren could see, Levi gave him a small smile and took his hands, a small frown passed over Levi's lips, but was gone in an instant, Eren realised he was probably cold and forced himself to stand a little straighter.

The pair had decided to keep the layout fairly basic, the introduction, the part of the promise that they'd liked, the vows, the signing of the certificate and then the kiss.

"Levi please repeat after me:  
Levi you have chosen Eren to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through what ever may come?"  
"I will... always"

"And Eren will you repeat after me:  
Eren you have chosen Levi to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through what ever may come?"  
"I will... try"  
Eren offered Levi a small smiled and Levi nodded, behind Eren Armin was giggling softly.

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?"   
Both teens laughed lightly at the harmonious part  
"Yeah"  
"Yep"

"Now we move onto the exchanging of the vows"  
Eren swallowed hard, he could feel the sweat running down the back of neck and his legs felt like they'd give out any second, a light buzzing was starting in his ears, he just hoped Levi couldn't see through his act... not just yet...

The officiant turned to Levi   
"Levi,  
Do you take Eren Yeager to be your husband,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer or for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish until death or zombies do you part?"  
Levi nodded, he heard a few people giggle at the zombie part  
"I do, a million times over I do"

Eren blushed, the officiant turned to him  
"And Eren,  
Do you take Levi Ackerman to be your husband,  
to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse,  
for richer or for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish until death or zombies do you part?"  
"Yeah... for all that and more"

Eren's promise was breathy, and Levi looked at him smiling like an idiot, while tears formed in the corners of his eye, Eren's own tears were also dangerously close to spilling out.

"Now is the signing of the registry, if the witnesses would like to join Eren and Levi at the table"  
To the left of them was a small white table, they moved over there and sighed the crisp white certificate. Eren tried hard not to whimper from the pain, telling himself it was only a little longer. They retook their postitions.

"The rings"  
Armin passed the ring to Eren as Erwin passed the Levi Eren's.

"Repeat after me:  
With this ring, I do thee wed"  
"Eren, with this ring, I do thee wed"  
Levi slipped Eren's engagement ring off and the wedding ring on, and then the engagement ring back on"  
Eren tried not to shake, he smiled and the officiant turned to Eren

"Repeat after me:  
With this ring, I do thee wed"  
"Levi, with this ring, I do thee wed"  
He slipped Levi's engagement ring off and the wedding ring on and then the engagement ring again, the alpha smiled broadly, letting out a small laugh. They were so in synch, they'd brought the same ring.

"What god has witnessed, let no man tear apart. You may now kiss your husband"  
Levi pulled Eren close and dipped him, the omega let out a small gasp in surprise and pain, but kissed Levi deeply, trying to convey all the love he felt for him and more  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

"Ladies and gentle men, I present to you Mr & Mr Ackerman"

Their friends clapped and cheered and Levi stood Eren back up, the omega snuggled close, his head against Levi's shoulder, he knees couldn't take his weight any longer, Levi whispered into his ear   
"Are you alight?"  
Eren sighed and shook his head slightly   
"I don't think I can stand"  
Levi swept Eren up into his arms, holding him against his chest as he kissed him deeply again. Eren's hand pressed on his wound, it felt damp beneath his fingers. Yeah... he'd probably opened it up again...  
He smiled up at Levi, black spots were starting to dance again and his eyes slid closed  
"OMG! Eren, you're bleeding!"  
Armin's voice was a loud horrified whisper  
Levi carried Eren down the isle and sat him down over in the area set up for the reception, as far as the guests were concerned, the two newlyweds needed a moment.

Eren shook as Levi pulled is hand away  
"What the fuck?"  
Eren shook his head and hissed as Levi pulled his shirt up  
"Eren?! What's going on?"  
"I got stabbed, but Zeke patched me up... I couldn't miss this... I didn't want to miss this... you're my world Levi, and I needed to be here... I needed to finally become yours legally, completely, nothing was stopping me..."  
"But you were stabbed!"  
"I know... I wanted to make it through the ceremony, before this happened... I swear I was going to tell you straight after"  
Levi stood up and turned away, he was angry, angry Eren had hid this, angry Eren had been stabbed, angry his omega had been in so much pain and he didn't speak up earlier. He'd suspected something... he should have asked then... behind him Eren let out a small whimper and Levi turned, lunging to stop Eren from falling from the chair  
"I'm not happy, but I love you, you're mine now... and like we just promised, I'll be beside you forever"  
Eren nodded  
"Can we slip away... I don't want people missing out on the reception"  
Levi snorted   
"That's so like you, Armin's coming over"  
Eren sighed. Levi kept a firm hold on Eren   
"What's going on? Is he alright?"  
"No, look, we need to go for a bit, can you cover? Say we're getting changed or something?"  
Armin nodded  
"But you'll let me know right?"  
"Yeah"  
Levi picked Eren up and carried him over to where they'd parked this morning, he placed Eren inside the car, the omegas head lolled to the side, Levi realised that Eren had passed out, the panic he'd tried to hide spilt over, and he threw himself into the drivers seat, sobbing the whole way to the hospital.

Levi carried his husband into the ER, screaming for help, Eren was pasty white and the blood had spread across his shirt. The staff took him through and Levi laid him on the bed  
"Please, he's been stabbed..."  
"Sorry, sir I'm going to have to ask you to stay back, we need to treat him"  
The man pushed him back, but Levi struggled against him, he didn't want to let Eren out of his sights... 

Levi fell back when they removed Eren shirt, the smell of the blood made his knees weak and he sank to the floor, he felt someone by his side and he was moved from the floor and into the waiting room.  
He had no idea how much time had passed... it felt like an eternity, but at the same, mere minutes, but finally someone came for him and lead him to Eren's bed  
"Eren! How are you? Should you be up like that?"

The doctor looked annoyed  
"Mr Yeager here..."  
"Ackerman, its Ackerman"  
The doctor huffed  
"Mr Ackerman here is very lucky, he only opened his external stitches, there's no signs of internal bleeding, but the site is showing the indicators of infection, so he'll be on antibiotics for the next two weeks to be safe, but he's all yours"  
Levi was confused  
"He's not staying?"  
"He sighed himself out, and legally I can't stop him. Make sure he rests and limit any physical or strenuous activity. He says you have children, make sure he isn't lifting and moving them around"  
Eren nodded, clearly still in pain  
"Eren, you should stay here"  
Eren shook his head, he slid from the bed awkwardly Levi caught him by the arm  
"Eren. I'm serious! Your injured! The reception can wait"  
Eren shook his head again, sliding his arm free  
"I'm fine. Zeke did a good job, and it was just the surface stitches"  
Eren began to move towards the exit, not even caring he was shirtless, Levi was struggling to control his temper, his omega was acting like everything was alright... it wasn't alright  
"Eren stop! Why are you being like this! Tell me what happened!"  
"I was stabbed, and Zeke patched me up, I promise to tell you everything, but I won't until after we're back at the reception"  
Levi glared at him, why did Eren insist on being so headstrong right now?  
"Fuck sake! What am I supposed to do? You show up to our wedding late, you were gone when I woke up yesterday, and gone all fucking day and night, and you think I'm going to just not and take you back? No. Not until you tell me what the fuck happened!"

Levi knew he'd been harsh, but When Eren started to cry, he regretted it, losing his temper... though what he said was true. He took a step towards his husband  
"Look, I'm sorry. Today's supposed to be the happiest day of our lives... and now we're in hospital, and you've been running around with a fucking hole in your side, like it was nothing. What am I supposed to think?"

"Please... I just want to enjoy today, with our friends, with our family, I thought I was going to die, all I want is to be with everyone, please..."  
Levi took the last step to close the gap between them, he held Eren gently  
"I'm sorry... I know... alright, but you are to sit, I'll carry you if you need to move, but you have to tell me everything on the way there"  
Eren nodded  
"Do you have all your things?"  
Eren held up hand  
"The only things that matter"  
"You didn't have your phone? Or wallet?"  
"I lost my phone... can we go now?"  
Levi stepped back and lifted Eren into his arms  
"You didn't have to start right now?"  
"Shut up"  
Eren smiled softly and Levi carried him out and to their car  
"We should probably stop by the house... we did say we were going to change..."  
"Ten to one I bet they think we're having sex anyway"  
"Armin won't..."

Levi drove carefully, but also he was struggling to keep his eyes on the road. Eren had started with telling him about his suspicions of Zeke, and the messages on the photos had been phrased, he explained how Bertholdt had opened the door and his shock at seeing the omega. His words faltered and Levi shook Eren's shoulder, the omega moaned and Levi wanted to turn back  
"Sorry, they gave me a shot of painkillers and antibiotics"  
Levi nodded, they were already nearly at the house  
"Is there anything you want me to get you to wear?"  
"A white shirt, I'm padded up again, it shouldn't leak through"  
Levi winced at the way Eren talked so casually, he pulled up in front of the house  
"I'll be back"  
Levi slipped from the car, not impressed.   
He phone Armin while he sorted though Eren's clothes until he found a white work shirt  
"Levi! The fuck! What's going on, I don't think we can stall any longer, it's been hours"  
"Eren checked himself out, in just grabbing him a new shirt"  
"Alright, but hurry back, or you'll miss out, Sasha started eating so grandpa said to go ahead"  
Levi snorted  
"That sounds like Sasha. I've got his shirt, I'm heading out the door"  
Levi hung up, jogging down the stairs and out to the car  
"One clean shirt"  
Eren took the shirt and Levi slipped back behind the drivers wheel  
"Sasha decided it was food time"  
Eren snorted  
"Sounds like Sasha..."  
"That's what I said"  
Eren nodded, he winced as he pulled his shirt on, he wanted nothing more than to sit and talk about stupid shit with his friends. 

*  
The scene at the park was much how they left it. The neat white fold out chairs were still in their rows, their silver and green sashes shining in the sun. The white marquee was filled with laughter and Levi carried Eren towards it, Armin came running over  
"Eren! Are you ok? Levi said you checked yourself out?"  
"I'm fine, Zeke did a good job and they did an ultrasound, theirs no internal bleeding. It was just the outside ones..."  
"So why is Levi carrying you?"  
"He's not supposed to be walking around..."  
"So Levi's carrying me everywhere. What did you tell them?"  
"You guys we're getting changed... Levi, you could have made an effort..."  
"I forgot... well I didn't really, but it doesn't matter, let's head down"

They were greeted with a chorus of "it took you long enough" and "about time. Eren smiled and apologised and Levi sat him down in the space their friends had obviously designated theirs. Reni and Viren immediately demanded their attention and grandpa passed Rei to Eren. Levi went to intercept, but Eren wasn't having it  
"Sorry we took so long"  
Armin nodded, he disappeared and reappeared with food  
"Thanks, I'm starving"  
The two began to eat slowly, their friends all laughing and talking around them. Eren smiled, letting it all wash over him, he ate slowly, fighting Rei and Reni for his own food. Levi wished he could relax the way Eren seemed to, but the omega hadn't finished telling what happened, and it bugged him.  
"Speeches!"  
Levi jumped and looked down the table, Hanji's voice was slurred and he rolled his eyes, technically it was supposed to be a dry wedding. Their friends made it no better by chanting "speeches", in time with her. Levi looked to Eren and smiled  
"Do you want me to?"  
Levi shook his head and stood, everyone fell quiet  
"Alright, you mob. Settle down"  
Eren giggled and grandpa shot them a look, the alpha cleared his throat  
"First off, sorry we made you wait this afternoon, Eren decided to get hurt so we had to do a tiny sidetrack to the hospital... but he assures me he's fine..."  
Eren shot Levi an annoyed look  
"Did he fall off the bed while you were having sex?!"  
Eren blushed, and Jean's mother smacked him hard  
"Maybe"  
Levi winked  
"Levi shut up"  
Viren piped up  
"Daddy shut up"  
Everyone around the table dissolved into giggles, Levi looked down at his son and picked him up  
"Apparently daddy isn't allowed to make a speech, but if he was, he'd thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to both me and Eren that you could all make the time to come see us finally get married... even if it was short notice"  
Erwin stood and Levi sat  
"Well, as Viren told him to shut up, I guess as one of the best men, I'll go next"  
Viren giggled   
"So I've known Levi for more than half my life and his, he was one of my first friends and you'd never think that the snot nosed little brat he used to be would grow up to be a slightly taller brat, with a loving omega and 3 adorable children. Eren makes you so happy, its like you two were born to be together. Let us all hope we find someone to make us as happy as you make each other"  
Erwin raised his glass, the others did the same  
"To Eren and Levi Ackerman. May they have many more happy days ahead of them"  
Eren blushed and thanked Erwin. Armin jumped up   
"I'm next!"  
Levi looked at Eren, they both knew that Armin didn't always have a filter  
"As you all know I'm Eren's best friend, and I've known him probably the longest out of everyone here..."  
Eren nodded... so far so good...  
"As you all know Eren didn't have the best childhood, and i never knew until it was almost too late... but then he moved in and it's been awesome. It's like I gained a big brother and then Levi came and it was great! Eren's terrible at video games, though he tries his best... but Levi, he's awesome..."  
"Um... Armin? Do you have a point?"  
Armin poked his tongue out at Levi  
"My point is... that it's been amazing having these two amazing people for brothers and they gave me 3 adorable godsons. I'm so happy you two are finally married! It's like you're true mates! Defs born to be together"  
Eren facepalmed... for someone so smart, Armin really should have been able to finish his speech more spectacularly, still they toasted. 

Mrs Smith stood, all eyes fell to her  
"Hello. Most of you don't know me, but I'm Erwin's mother. I don't really have much to say, only that Levi I'm so happy you found someone as adorable as Eren. We can all see how much he loves and adores you, so you better do the same for him. Eren, I know Levi's not always the easiest person to understand, and he probably drives you crazy, but thank you for making him so happy. I wish the both of you many years of happiness to come"  
Eren thanked her and they raised their glasses again.

The last speech was made by Grandpa. The old man stood and took a deep breath  
"When I took Eren in, I really wasn't sure what I was getting into. He was pregnant and scared and jumping at shadows. It's been a privilege watching him mature into the young man he is today, and I haven't regretted for a moment taking him in. You've made this old man so happy, and Levi thank you for being part of our family, and for standing beside him, even given his tendency to get into trouble"  
Levi laughed, grandpa had no idea that Eren had been stabbed and seemingly kidnapped the day of his 18th. Eren looked to Levi, like he was thinking the same thing  
"So I ask you all again, to raise your glass. To the happy couple!"  
"To the happy couple"  
Glasses were raised and placed down again.  
"Might I add one more thing?"  
All eyes shifted to Mr Smith  
"It'a bit a speech as such, but a bit of good news. The offer you placed on the house was accepted. Congratulations boys"  
Levi forgot all about Eren's stomach wound. He jumped up and picked Eren up, spinning him around happily  
"We got accepted!"  
Eren giggled and nodded, he kissed Levi happily, before the pain in his side reminded him this probably wasn't a doctor approved activity   
"Wait? You guys are moving?!"  
Armin sounded less than happy  
"Yep! But not just yet, you're going to have to put up with us all until we graduate... that was the deal with grandpa"  
"But you brought a house?"  
"Right next door!"  
"You brought the Dok house!"  
Eren nodded, he hissed as Levi readjusted his hold and the alpha immediately realised what he'd done, he stood Eren down carefully, apologising gently  
"No, don't, I'm so happy right now..."  
Levi nodded  
"This means a house party right!?"  
"Settle down, we still have to sign the papers and then there's the settlement agent and whatever else goes into buying a house"  
Armin nodded  
"Besides, the first thing I want to do when we get the keys"  
Levi looked to Eren in confusion  
"I want to knock down the back fence... provided grandpa agrees"  
The old man smiled and nodded.

Conversation resumed and then came time to cut the cake. Eren beamed as it was carried and placed in front of them, Reni went straight for it, but Levi intercepted, the boy grizzled loudly and Eren giggled. Farlan took Reni from Levi and tickled the boys belly. Soon Reni was giggling again. 

Eren and Levi stood, the cake before them looked to nice to cut, the girls from the bakery had a done a beautiful job. It was a two tier dark chocolate cake, decorated with edible gold glitter and flowers, in the middle of the top tier, their names had been scrawled in gold and chocolate flowers sat in the top right corner  
"Hold up, we need more photos of the cake first"  
Erwin pulled out his camera and snapped a couple before flicking to video and filmed the pair slicing through. Levi fed Eren the first slice, the pair making a complete mess. The cake tasted amazing, the girls really were talented. Eren was practically moaning with every bite, even when the twins not decided they liked the look of his slice better.

It was nearing sunset by the time people finally started to leave, Eren and Levi thanked them all, their friends all gushed, reminding them they both had school on Monday. Levi rolled his eyes and Eren nodded, he could barely stand. But this was his choice, he'd checked out the hospital... just to have this afternoon, and now it was all catching up with him. He swayed and Armin caught him  
"Levi!"  
Levi spun round from talking to the Smiths, he swore and rushed to Eren's side. His omega felt hot, and his colour wasn't great. He cursed for letting Eren leave the hospital  
"Levi? What's wrong? You said something about having to take him to hospital before... is this related?"  
Levi looked to Eren's boss and nodded  
"He was stabbed..."  
Armin let out a gasp   
"They said he didn't have internal bleeding... but he bled through to his shirt during the ceremony..."  
"Lay him on the table for me"  
Levi nodded and Erwin and Armin began clearing space. Levi was relieved that most of their school friends had already left. He laid Eren out and the woman lifted the edge of his shirt  
"I don't suppose anyone has hand sanitiser...? Or an alcohol wipe?"  
"Baby wipes are about as good as we have"  
Armin found the baby wipes and brought them over. The woman wiped her hands clean, before lifting the side of the dressing  
"Shit, I'm surprised he's been able to stay up and moving at all..."  
"He said Zeke stitched it the first time, and the hospital seemed to think he did a good job..."  
"Yeah... it's because he's been moving around, it's tugged at the stitches. He really shouldn't have been released"  
"He signed himself out. He didn't want to miss today"  
The woman smiled and nodded, she placed the dressing back down and moved to check Eren's pulse  
"His pulse is good, I think everything's just finally caught up with him, they gave him antibiotics right?"  
"I think so... he was adamant on getting out of hospital..."  
"He's too stubborn for his own good. Take him home and let him rest, but if he develops a fever or gets worse, take him straight back to hospital"  
Levi nodded  
"You guys can't just be normal can you?"  
"Apparently not"  
Levi realised more people than he thought were gathered round to check on Eren. Levi stepped up onto his chair  
"He's fine, just fainted. It's been a long day, thank you all for coming"  
Levi stepped down and lifted Eren from the table  
"Are you guys alright to handle all this?"  
Erwin nodded  
"Yes. You just take care of that husband of yours, and we'll be round to check on you both later"  
Levi looked to grandpa the old man looked saddened, this is what Eren had wanted to avoid  
"Will you bring the kids home? They'll probably just get in the way here..."  
Grandpa nodded  
"I'll help him with them and then help out here"  
Armin smiled and Levi nodded, he carried Eren away and up to the car. The omega looked so peaceful.

*  
Levi sighed as he stripped Eren down. This wasn't how he'd planned their wedding night at all. He changed him into his pjs and then started to strip himself down. He carefully hung his pants and shirt back up, his fingers rubbed his silver tie gently. He had no idea where Eren's green one had disappeared too. Probably at the hospital with his husbands shirt. He stalked into the bathroom, eyeing Eren's bloodied shirt. He balled it up and brought it to his face and cried. So far their marriage had been more tears and fights, when alone. He looked up at his reflection. He looked miserable. Was this really the face of the man who'd just married his one love? He dropped the shirt and grabbed the vanity, kicking out hard. Why couldn't they catch a break. He winced as pain shot through his foot, and his gaze fell from the mirror, landing in the envelope addressed to Eren. Angrily he tore it open.

Eren,   
I'm sorry. You were right and I was wrong, and what happened... it scared me more than I can say. I never meant to go that far. I went back for you, but Annie had already taken you to her place... I don't think I've done as neat work as I did for you, and you should be fine... You must have been so scared, all I wanted was to protect you, but somehow I became something you needed protecting from. So like the coward I am, I'm leaving, maybe I'm more like our father than I knew. I'm sorry I stabbed you, and I'm sorry for leaving. Maybe one day we can meet again... but I know you'll be safe with Levi. Maybe I was jealous of you both, I've never met two people who loved each other as much as you two. Please tell Levi I'm sorry.  
Love always, your big brother Zeke Yeager.

Levi blinked at the letter. This meant that Zeke stabbed Eren? But why hadn't Eren said anything or dobbed the psycho into the police? Eren had a lot of explaining to do. The alpha stalked back into their bedroom. He sat on the bed and glared at Eren. He needed to hurry up and wake up. 

*  
Levi heard the front door close and left Eren's side. Grandpa was carrying Rei and both twins were practically asleep on their feet  
"I'll take them up"  
The alpha took Rei from grandpas arms, his son let out a big sleepy and yawn, Levi pushed Eren's letter into the old mans hand and took Reni's hand in his, Viren sat on the floor, clearly not happy. Levi smiled, he took the first two boys up and then came back for Viren. He changed them all out of their wedding clothes and the twins went straight to sleep. It'd been a long confusing day for them... and for Levi... he laid Rei down next to Eren, and slipped from the room.

Downstairs Levi found grandpa sitting in his recliner, he face fixed with a firm frown and he clearly wasn't impressed  
"Did he tell you anything?"  
"Not really. He promised he would, but we just ran out of time for the full story... but he didn't say it was Zeke..."  
The old man nodded  
"It was a beautiful wedding, you two looked so happy and in love... I can't believe he was hiding he'd been stabbed the whole time"  
"How do you think I felt... I'm his alpha... I should have known..."  
Levi let out a long breath  
"You can't blame yourself Levi. All we can do is wait until he wakes up..."

*  
Erwin brought Armin home, alone with Farlan and Izzy, the teens were loaded with cake and other left overs. Erwin had taken charge of the wedding certificate and Levi took it from him gratefully. He was bombarded with questions from all of them on Eren's condition  
"Eren is fine. Sore but fine"  
Levi jumped and rushed to the omega, the fool was up and moving, carrying Rei with him  
"You aren't supposed to be up and moving. What are you going to do if your stitches open again!?"  
"After what I went through to actually make it to our wedding... this is nothing"  
Levi still took Rei from him and wrapped an arm around Eren's waist, supporting him to the sofa  
"You owe us an explanation..."  
"Geez Levi, he just woke up. Eren you own us an explanation... please"  
Eren snorted and grabbed his side  
"Eren!"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, actually I need a drink"  
The stubborn omega tried to slip from the sofa but Levi held him back  
"Armin, can you please get him a drink"  
"I take it I fainted?"  
"You were completely out of it, your boss checked your wound, you haven't opened it again"  
"Well that's something at least"  
Armin passed the glass of water over to Eren, Eren thanked him before draining it. All eyes were on him  
"Alright, sit down already, it's not that interesting..."  
"Cut the shit. Zeke stabbed you didn't he?"  
Eren looked to Levi  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Zeke left you a letter..."  
"Oh, I forgot about that... can I have it?"  
Levi looked to grandpa and the man slid it from his coat, Levi hesitated before passing it over to Eren. His husband took and read through its small contents.  
"Alright, you've read it. Explain"

Eren folded the letter and let out a deep breath  
"From the beginning?"  
"The very beginning..."  
Eren sighed, he took a deep breath and let the words fall from his lips, he blushed as he explained it all started with the nightmare.

He kept his gaze low so he wouldn't have to look at everyone as he explained what happened at the apartment, Armin was making small sniffling sounds, even though he'd glossed some of the details... like how he'd kept passing out as he cut through the tie. 

As expected Levi exploded when Eren finished, the omega whimpered from the onslaught of anger, the whole room was filled with the smell, even their beta friends shifted uncomfortably  
"Levi, you need to calm down"  
Erwin went to place a hand on his friends shoulder, he was right hooked before either of them really realised  
"Levi!"  
Erwin was on his knees and Levi was looking at his hand almost horrified   
"Fuck. Erwin..."  
"It's fine. It was my mistake"  
Armin took Erwin through to the kitchen, to find something to put into Erwin's face.  
Eren pushed himself up and took Levi into his arms  
"You need to calm down..."  
"How can I be calm?! How can you be calm!? You were taking by a guy at least as crazy as Mikasa and he fucking stabbed you!"  
"He also stitched me back up, and thanks to Annie I got to the wedding..."  
"God. Stop. You could be laying dead with his mother and I wouldn't know!"  
"Well it's not like I didn't leave Armin a note saying I was going to see Zeke"  
Levi groaned, he rubbed Eren's back  
"You need to sit..."  
"I'm..."  
"You're not fine"  
Levi sat and pulled Eren down onto him, he lifted Eren's shirt to check he bandages  
"You haven't bled through"  
"I told you I was fine"  
"If you say that again, I'll divorce you"  
Eren reared up immediately, and Farlan placed his hand on Levi's shoulder  
"Dude, not cool"  
"Well he needs to stop saying he's fine when he's not. He was knocked out, kidnapped, stabbed and left for dead, only have the one who stabbed him apparently save him... and then he shows up to our wedding like nothing is wrong"  
"I just... really wanted to marry you... that's the whole reason I fought so hard... to get back... I was going to get you to take me to hospital after the ceremony... I was going to tell you all about it... but things didn't quite end up like that"  
Levi huffed. He was still pissed, but it was a very Eren thing to do.

Eren laid his head against Levi's shoulder and slipped his hand into his alphas, smiling down at the matching rings  
"So what do we do now?  
Levi looked at Armin like he was stupid  
"We call the police, we have them track Zach down a get him out away"  
Eren shook his head and Levi growled  
"Eren... he tried to fucking kill you... he left his dead mother sitting around like she was nothing... and he's been stalking all of us for months"  
"You ready that letter, you know it was a goodbye. He won't be back"  
"What's to stop him from doing this to someone else? You don't know for sure what happened to Dina. You don't know he didn't do anything to that secretary. Eren, he's dangerous"  
"I'm choosing to believe he'll do the right thing... he was out of his mind, scared of himself..."  
"That's not good enough"  
"Levi, please, I don't want to drag Bertholdt and Annie into this"  
Levi looked to the others for help   
"We always knew he was stubborn, but Eren, Zeke's like Mikasa, he needs help"  
"Can we just not do this right now? It's supposed to be our wedding night, but all we've done is fight..."  
"Why you treating this like it's not a big deal! You were stabbed!"  
Eren snapped  
"I fucking know alright! God you keep saying it like I don't! I know how fucking lucky I am to be here in your arms, I don't want to keep thinking about it, I don't want to keep taking about it. I was scared as fuck. Just please, I don't want to think about it anymore"  
The omega tried to crawl off his husbands lap, but pain shot up his side and he stopped, he glared down at the wound angrily  
"We should probably go. Let us know if Eren gets any worse or if you need anything"  
Erwin came forward and hugged both of them, Eren didn't know what to do, Erwin wasn't really the hugging type  
"Congratulations, and when Eren's feeling better, lets go out and celebrate properly"  
"Thanks for coming... I'm sorry you all got dragged into this... I didn't want you all to know"  
Erwin rolled his eyes and moved back, Izzy ducked in for a hug and then Farlan. Their friends left and the house was filled with an awkward silence.

Armin finally broke the silence  
"Eren, I really do..."  
"No. Enough. I'm not talking about it anymore"  
Eren winced and bit down on his lip, pushing himself up from Levi   
"Wait, you're not supposed to be moving around..."  
"STOP IT. Just stop. I'm fine. God, I can take myself back to bed just fine. I'm sorry I ruined the day for all of you..."  
Eren hobbled off, his hands firmly over the wound and tears streamed down his face. Why couldn't they understand? He'd nearly died, but he hadn't... all he'd wanted was to marry Levi... he hadn't died, he wanted to make the most of his life with his alpha, he wanted today to be perfect, to laugh and eat cake and marry the man he loved... not fight and relive the scariest thing that had ever happened. Why did they have to keep pushing.

He finally reached the doorway to their room, the twins were awake and grabbed at his legs as he stepped inside, he smiled and messed with their hair, the boys pulled back and he struggled over to bed, his sons climbed up and tugged at him  
"Sorry, daddy's just a little sore"  
Both boys looked at him with big wide eyes, he laid back and pulled them down with him, letting out a small cry when Reni landed on his wound, the small boy scrambled away and began to cry  
"No... come on... come back here. No more tears..."  
He took Reni by the arm and tugged him over, the boy was clearly hesitant  
"I'm sorry you're daddy is such an idiot. But he loves your other daddy so much..."  
Both boys curled up either side of him and Eren pressed kisses to their foreheads  
"And both your daddy's love you..."  
Viren pressed and open mouthed, droolly kiss on Eren's cheek, he giggled like he knew he'd just done something gross. When Eren wrinkled his face the small boy did it again, giggling harder.


	53. 53

Levi scrubbed his face, he was exhausted. He was more than exhausted, he felt like he'd gained 20 years today.

"You should go say your sorry..."  
Levi looked to Armin, like he couldn't quite believe what the blonde had just said  
"I'm mad at him too... but I get it. He thought he was going to die, no wonder he wanted to marry you so badly, he thought he wouldn't see you again. You need to go tell him your sorry"  
"But I'm not. He should have stayed in hospital. I would have understood, we could have rescheduled the wedding... he's acting like his healths not even important"  
Armin rolled his eyes  
"Why are you so dense. He knows he nearly died and he still wanted you. Grandpa... help?"  
Armin looked to the old man and so did Levi   
"Look, we all know he went about things the wrong way, but Levi, what would you have done if this had happened to you"  
"I would have called or texted"  
"He didn't have his phone dummy, he lost it remember?"  
"I..."  
"You would have done the same fucking thing and you know it. He didn't want to ruin this day for any of us, but mostly for himself, he just wanted to be happy with you. Now go apologise"  
Levi sighed, he pushed himself up and looked to Rei, his son was playing on the floor, he didn't know anything about what was going on. Levi wished he could stay that small and innocent forever.  
Still he forced himself up to their room, he could hear giggling inside and opened the door quietly. The twins looked so happy as they tortured Eren with kisses. The alpha snuck across the room, his surprise attack on the boys was ruined by their happy cry of "daddy!", he saw Eren flinch and felt like shit. 

"I'm not here to fight..."  
Eren snorted and struggled to sit up  
"Don't... if it's sore, you shouldn't move around. What happened to your antibiotics?"  
"I don't know. Doesn't matter now does it"  
Levi growled and the twins began to cry  
"Shit, I didn't come here to fight"  
"You said"  
"I just... I... you have no idea how hurt I felt that you hid this..."  
"What was I supposed to say? I've told you over and over I was going to tell you. But that's not good enough. I'm sorry I ruined our wedding by wanting to marry you"  
Eren started to cry again gently and Levi sighed   
"You didn't ruin it..."  
"Really? Because that's basically what you've been saying. That and that I don't care about you, or myself. I get it. It's all my fault. I was stupid and selfish for wanting to be there, legally be yours... I just wanted to be happy today"  
Eren cried harder and curled up into a ball his arms holding his stomach tightly as he cried.

"And I wanted to be happy today too. And I was... when you finally showed up, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't breathe... I was scared you wouldn't show at all. We spent yesterday wondering if you would show. I was going out of my mind, but Armin said you'd be there... no matter what. I'm sorry I said I'd divorce you... but you keep saying you're fine and putting on a brave face... and I don't want that. I want you to cry, I want you to scream and yell and get angry, not to hide everything away. I love you Eren, with every fibre of my being..."  
Eren continued to cry, Levi crawled up and held him, Viren had made space when Eren had started to sob. The alpha found one of Eren's hands and threaded their fingers together  
"I was a scared... and it hurt so much..."  
"I know... I know, but I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you... I'm the alpha to your omega, we're supposed to be together... maybe even born to be together"  
Levi held Eren until his tears ended, the twins sat silently on the bed watching the pair. Eren sniffled  
"I really didn't think it was going to turn out like this..."  
"I know"  
"And I only went over to talk..."  
"I know..."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you"  
"I know... you just really scared me. You don't have to do everything alone, it makes me feel like you don't need me or want me..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm scared that you're going to wake up one day and realise you've wasted your life on an omega who never fought for the things he wanted, who just went with the flow. I don't want to just go with the flow, I wanted to be the one to fight for you... I want to be the kind of person you can be proud of"  
"Eren, I'm already proud of you. You're an amazing person... look at everything you've done. You could have quit, you could have given in to depression, but instead you started homeschooling, you gave me 2 amazing sons and started back at school and gave me another amazing son... you pretty much run the clinic, and sure we've had our ups and downs, but you don't give up... and you didn't give up on me... God. I just wish you could see that"  
Eren shook is head and Levi sighed  
"Eren, you say you love me right?"  
"I do"  
"And you believe and trust me right?"  
The omega nodded  
"Then believe me about this"  
Eren made no reply and Levi didn't push. Eventually Eren shifted in his arms, his red rimmed eyes looked up at Levi  
"I'm really sorry"  
"I know... I'm angry, but I get it... Armin asked me what I would have done if it was me instead of you, and I understand... I would have done the same thing... and then you would have got just as mad... but I can't just forgive and forget, not after what he did..."  
"I'm not asking you to..."  
Levi nodded  
"You should get some sleep. I was surprised you only slept a couple of hours as it was"  
Eren offered Levi a small smile  
"I don't want to be alone..."  
"Well it's a good thing you've got me and the twins, isn't it?"  
"Yeah... but the boys need dinner and baths..."  
"And there you go again, worrying about someone else. Eren you'll be no good to them if you don't give yourself time to heal"  
"I can't help it..."  
Levi slipped his phone from his back pocket, sending Armin a message to come get the twins. The blonde teen appeared a few minutes later  
"Godfather Armin to the rescue! I shall feed and bath them, and Rei too. So enjoy what's left of your wedding night"  
Armin threw them a wink as he left with the boys.

"He does realise that we can't really have sex right?"  
Eren snorted  
"I think that makes us the first couple in history not too..."  
"We'll just have to renew our vows and you'll just have to let me make it up to you then..."  
Eren nodded and winced, he was actually in fair bit of pain now, whatever they'd given him in hospital had worn off  
"Does it hurt?"  
Honesty... come on Eren, you can do this...  
"Like a bitch"  
Levi blinked slowly and smiled, finally!   
"Your boss said she was surprised you could still move around..."  
"I can't believe he patched me up so good... and that there's not internal bleeding"  
"It was worse... than what you said... wasn't it?"  
"Yeah... but it's going to be ok... I'm going to be ok. Right?"  
"As long as you don't scare me like that again"  
Eren weakly raised his pinky  
"I promise not to get kidnapped on my 18th again by my crazy overprotective brother again"  
Levi linked his own pinky with Eren's   
"I'll take it. So we need antibiotics and pain meds?"  
"Both should be in the bathroom, I keep them seperate from the rest of my meds"  
"Do I want to know why you have both?"  
"Left overs... from after Rei..."  
Levi nodded  
"Ok. First let's get you settled in bed and then I'll get the tablets... sound good?"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped from behind him, he could of whined from the loss  
"Shirt or no shirt?"  
"No shirt"  
Eren's answer was instant and Levi helped him take it off, there was no sign of blood having seeped through and he let a small sigh of relief. He lifted Eren and sat him on the edge of the bed while he rearranged the bedding, before laying his husband down. Eren winced, but still pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek  
"Best alpha ever"  
"Bratiest omega ever"  
Eren smiled and nodded, knowing Levi's anger had calmed... at least for now. He watched Levi leave, returning shortly with the tablets and water  
"I followed the label, so I hope their right, but I want you to let me take you to the doctor"  
"Alright"  
"What? No argument?"  
"I was always going to get medical help... things just caught up with me faster than expected"  
Levi shook his head. He wasn't getting trapped in the same argument again. He slid in next to Eren and let Eren curled around him  
"Levi... today was really beautiful... I don't mean all the other crap... but you looked so amazing today... I feel like I fell in love with you all over again"  
"Thanks brat, you didn't look half bad yourself"  
"I know. It's amazing what a little concealer and a love blind alpha can do"  
"You're a dork"  
"Yeah. But you still married me. So we'll have to be dorks together"  
"You know, I actually love how that sounds. The Ackerman dork family"  
Eren hummed, his eyes sliding shut. He'd pushed himself way past his limits, but he was safe, and alive, and more importantly married to his love.

*  
Eren sighed for the 5th time in a row and Levi couldn't stand it anymore, his omegas phone had turned up, it was placed in their front letter box and Eren had been off since he checked his messages   
"Are you going to sigh or are you going to talk to me?"  
"Oh shit. I didn't mean to"  
Levi smiled, as Eren snuggled in closer to him, the two were sitting on the sofa in the living room, they'd been there since returning from Eren's doctors appointment earlier that morning  
"Soo... talk to me?"  
"Now Zeke's gone and Annie's gone, my boss wants to close the clinic for renovations... she was really upset that they both up and left..."  
Levi nodded, he could understand why Eren was sighing now, he knew how much Eren loved his job  
"How long for?"  
"Well the renovations will take a couple of weeks, but she also wants to take some time off, so at the moment it's all in the air"  
"Do you get to keep your job?"  
"Yeah, but final exams are coming up... so I should be focusing on them, but I keep worrying about her"  
Levi hummed   
"You have her on Facebook now don't you? You'll be able to keep in touch and you can always call her?"  
"But should I? I mean I'm her employee"  
"Eren, she loves you like a son, trust me, she won't mind"  
Eren nodded and fell silent  
"Just focus on getting better for now, and then on school and before you know it's you'll be back at work"  
"Yeah. I guess"  
Eren was in a serious flunk. Even though it was Monday, they hadn't talked about the Zeke thing since Saturday night. Levi didn't want to push Eren, but something should be done. Still right now he needed to lift Eren's spirits   
"Hey, I've got an idea"  
Eren looked up at his alpha, not sure what kind of expression he should be making  
"We haven't looked at the wedding photos yet. Do you want me to hook the cameras up to the TV? We can go through them one by one"  
Eren's face lit up and Levi couldn't help but smile back, Eren smiling was the best sight in the world  
"I take that as a yes"  
"Yep!"  
Eren slowly shifted from Levi's lap, the wound was slightly infected, but he had a script for antibiotics and pain killers, he'd probably have a nice scar from the wound, but he'd live.  
Levi went and found the cameras from the boxes their friends had brought home after the wedding. He plugged the first camera in, and the settled back on the sofa with Eren, the omega immediately shifted back onto him and Levi loosely wrapped his arms around him before turning the TV on and flicking across to camera.

The rest of the morning was spent going through each camera, both were surprised to find that one of their friends had flicked the camera to video mode and recorded the whole thing  
"You look so charming! I still feel like it was a dream..."  
Levi snorted  
"I look awkward as fuck. You on the other hand look perfect, and so happy"  
"That's because I was happy, idiot, I was finally marrying you"  
Levi pouted   
"I'm not that much of an idiot"  
"You are, but I love you for it..."  
Levi continued to pout until Eren gave him a small kiss. The omega tensed when his fainting moment played out  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Shush... lets keep watching..."  
The video ended just after Levi had carried him away. The next video was a recording of the reception  
"You know, I think your boss filmed this for us"  
"The angle looks about right... we should get her something"  
"Yeah... any ideas?"  
"Actually yes, but let's finish this first"  
Levi nodded, pressing a kiss to Eren's temple and went back to watching. They smiled as they listened to their friends talking about random stuff and Sasha could be heard asking for more food. Finally the video came to and end and Eren let out a long breath  
"We have awesome friends"  
"That we do"  
"We're going to cop it tomorrow aren't we? For not coming today..."  
"You're not allowed to go. Doctors orders"  
"Oh yeah... I forgot that bit"  
"I'm sure. So what did you have in mind for your boss?"  
"It's a little cheesy, but she'll love it... I'm sure. Why don't we paint up a sign saying thank you and take a photo of the boys holding it. Unless you think that's too stupid"  
"Nah, its cheesy, but she seems to like cheesy, and I'm sure she'd love a photo of the boys, she's been there since the beginning for them"  
Eren nodded.

The afternoon was spent up in their room, painting a thank you for recording our daddy's wedding sign, and then trying to convince the three boys to hold it. Given Rei couldn't stand, the three sat against the wall and held it, while Levi took the photo. They laid it out carefully to finish drying and Levi took the boys to clean them up.

Eren returned to school the following week, his friends made a fuss of looking at his wound, and Eren rolled his eyes over the number of times he had to lift and lower his shirt. They were all mortified that he'd pushed himself to be at the wedding after being so badly hurt and he wound up apologising repeatedly, until Jean finally told him to shut up.   
With the clinic closed, he was now attending for the full day, and he hated spending the afternoon away from the boys.

In the end it had been the police who had searched Eren out in relation to Zeke. A neighbour had reported the front door to the house had been open for days and there'd been no car in the driveway. When they searched it they found the whole house cleaned out. He's stressed he knew nothing about his brother's disappearance, the police didn't seem to happy, but Eren left them to do as they saw fit. Unlike Mikasa, Zeke has seemed to regret his actions, and Eren wanted to believe that his brother had wanted to sort things out before turning himself in.

He turned out to be right, it was a little over three weeks later, but he got a phone call from the police telling him that Zeke had turned himself in and confessed to it all. Zeke had made some kind of deal and was spared a pubic trial. Eren thought he'd feel something, but all he felt was content. Things were finally behind them. Both crazy relatives were locked away, and their lives settled down.

*  
Due to issues with the mortgage and settlement agent, the teens didn't get the keys to their house until the start of May. They'd both skipped school to pick the keys up and sign the papers. The house had been listed for $225,000, they'd paid $215,000, and with $80,000 from Levi's inheritance and $135,000 of Eren's, they hadn't needed a mortgage after all. The $135,000 was the bulk of the $160,000 that he'd sold Carla's house for. His share of his fathers life insurance had been $110,000 and Carla apparently had had a policy also, but hers was to the value of $30,000. Still, that was $140,000 + the $25,00 he had from the difference in housing prices, the total was $165,000. Which had meant that the two would be able to repair the house properly before moving it.

Dok had been crazy, the upstairs window frames were littered with nail holes, he'd bordered the windows over, but made sure the curtains were trapped between the timbers and the glass, so no one would know he had, and the oven was completely stuffed, but the pair didn't mind. It was their house. The house they'd raise their children in and hopefully their children would one day be bringing their own children their for sleep overs.  
The first thing Eren did was pull out the picnic rug. Grandpa had given them permission to stay the night there, provided the boys stayed next door, essentially giving the young couple the go ahead to go crazy. Eren laid the picnic rug out in what would be their living room, though the omega already had other plans for it. Levi was loving hair dressing and Eren was secretly hoping the alpha would ask to turn it into his own mini salon.   
He laid out candles and rose petals, and slipped into the black skin tight boxers he'd brought for the wedding, but never actually worn. Levi had refused to have sex until his wound had healed and now Eren was feeling more than a little frustrated as it'd healed "weeks" ago.  
He'd texted Levi he had something special planned for their night together, he'd sent the alpha out to buy dinner, as an excuse to prepare, and was now trying to find the perfect song to play for when Levi opened the door. He rolled around trying his best to look alluring, but nothing seemed sexy, more just dorkish and lame, still he giggled at the thought of Levi's face.

Finally the head lights caught against the blinds of the front room, Eren hated them, but at least it prevented anyone seeing what they were doing.

Levi hummed as he carried the Chinese inside, he hoped Eren didn't mind the fact they'd be sitting and eating on the floor, he had so many big ideas for the house, and tonight he wanted to give Eren the tour, and explain everything, he hoped his omega loved the plans as much as he did  
"Honey! I'm home!"  
He was rewards with a giggle and smiled, before closing and locking the door behind him. He stepped into the living room and stopped, Eren was gazing up at him looking purely mischievous, and Levi had to force himself to swallow. The sight before him... he had no words.  
His omega was laying on his stomach, in black boxers that seemed to be painted on, they hugged Eren's long lean body perfectly, accentuating the curve of his perfect arse and around him were rose petals, the room was bathed in soft candle light, but the candles weren't so close to get in the way  
"F-fuck"  
Eren giggled again  
"What's the matter? See something you like?"  
Levi nodded and placed the bag down, he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt before sinking down and crawling on to Eren, pining him down, so he was still laying on his stomach.

Levi licked and nipped at his husbands neck, shivering as Eren's moans reached his ears. They had the whole house to themselves... no one was going to here. No one was going to see. No one was going to interrupt. The alpha groaned as Eren rocked his hips gently beneath him, clearly telling him to hurry up  
"This wasn't what I had in mind"  
"I know... but it's been so long... and it hurts... I need my alpha"  
Eren couldn't see Levi nodding behind him, but he felt Levi's weight leave his back and groaned in annoyance  
"It's alright my little omega"  
Levi stripped off his jeans and boxers, Eren already had him leaking and they hadn't even started, he watch as Eren pushed himself up onto all fours, even in the dim light, Levi could see that Eren's slick had soaked the fabric of the boxers, he knelt down and ran his hands up Eren's legs before peeling his boxers down. Eren moaned at the exposure and Levi tugged them down further, before burying himself tongue first into Eren's slick entrance. Every movement of his tongue had Eren mewing and squirming and Levi was drunk on arousal. Sex with Eren was always amazing, but having his omega moan so openly and honesty sent him into overdrive. He forced himself to be patient, to open Eren with his mouth and fingers, until Eren was shaking and pleading for his knot, it was only then that he slid in, causing Eren to cum straight away. He gripped Eren's hips hard, and began to fuck him as hard as he could, he'd missed this, the thrill and rush and the feeling of closeness and connection, he couldn't knot Eren fast enough. Cuming hard inside as Eren cried out again from another orgasm  
"Fuck..."  
"Yes... we just did..."  
Levi snorted, he pulled Eren up to him so he could kiss his precious love  
"That was some welcome home"  
Eren hummed  
"Yeah... I might have missed you..."  
Levi nodded, he knew exactly what Eren was referring too  
"I know... but... we have all night, and I'm pretty sure I can make it up to you..."  
The omega giggled and rocked on Levi's knot  
"Mhmm... you better... but first dinner, then you can carry me up to our room"  
Levi nodded and resumed kissing Eren languidly until his knot finally lessened, he slid out with a wet pop and Eren slipped from his grip, crawling across the floor to retrieve the food and giving Levi a good view of the mess he'd made   
"Someone's feeling bold tonight"  
"Yep!"  
"Mmm I like it"  
Eren giggled and carried the food back, he pushed Levi down so he was sitting and crawled into his lap, his legs loosely around the alphas waist  
"Eren... if you keep this up, I can't guarantee you'll get to eat"  
"We both need to eat, I don't intend on letting you off with just one round"  
Levi gaped  
"Alright? Where's Eren?"  
"It's been weeks Levi... and with everything that's happened... I'm more than a little pent up"  
Levi nodded slowly and smirked  
"I can definitely do something about that"  
Eren giggled as he started to eat, Levi smiled and grabbed out another container of food. Eren playfully stole a piece of broccoli from Levi's food and Levi stole a kiss as payment... this lead to the food being neglected and Levi lifting Eren up and carrying him up to what they'd decided would be their room. Levi stumbled in the dark and Eren clung tighter to him  
"I'm not going to drop you"  
"Mhmm... you say that, but you haven't put me down yet"  
"Brat, you're the one who won't let go"  
Eren gaped, but it was lost in the darkness, still the alpha carefully placed him down and Eren promptly climbed atop. He wasted no time as he slid down onto Levi and began to ride, he kept his movement slow and enjoyed all the moans Levi was making just for him. Levi began to rock his hips in time with Eren's movements, making his omega increase his pace. Given he'd already orgasmed twice, Eren's cum could only dribble out as he rode through the wave of pleasure. He still wasn't sated, but felt completely boneless, he fell forward and mewed weekly against Levi's chest as his knot tug  
"What giving up on me already"  
"Nope... we still have 3 more bedrooms, the bathroom, the dining room, the kitchen, the laundry and the extension"  
"Mmmm... I'm good, but I don't know if we'll christen every room tonight"  
Eren pouted  
"If I was in heat we could"  
Levi laughed softly  
"We can't even remember your last heat..."  
"It's going to be fun going into heat here, we have the whole house"  
Levi rubbed Eren's back  
"I don't think I've ever heard you sound so happy about going into heat"  
"I'm not... but this is our house... we don't have to go to some strange hotel room, we don't have to worry about neighbours... and we don't have to worry about the clean up"  
Levi snorted  
"I never worried about it anyway"  
Eren shot him a small glare  
"You know what I mean. This is OUR house... where were going to raise out family... and I can't help it... the idea of more children someday makes me want to practice some more"  
Levi let out a growl and sat up, Eren wrapped his legs loosely around Levi, the alpha licked and nuzzled his neck, causing Eren to grind down on him, his knot had lessened but hadn't gone down completely  
"That's sounds like a good plan... but are you alright... I mean..."  
Eren giggled and began to rock in Levi's lap  
"You do know I healed ages ago... you were just being too paranoid to touch"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise, now stop talking"

In the end they ended up christening the bedrooms, and the living room. Levi insisted that Eren had to rest, so the pair laid back in the living room, intertwined, Eren tried hard to stay awake and talk about all their plans, but he was just too exhausted, and more than happily sated, he fell asleep mid sentence and Levi fell asleep not long after.

They slept late into the next morning, only woken by grandpa knocking on the door, after that it was a mad scramble to get somewhat dressed. The old man laughed, he'd been expecting it, he told them to come back home lunch, and then they went about organising putting the power, water, gas, and insurance all into their names, and Eren and Levi made a joint account for things like rates and bills. The alpha sighed as Eren wouldn't let him put all his money into the joint account, it hurt his pride that he couldn't afford to match his mate dollar for dollar, but Eren calmed him, pointing out that he'd paid for almost everything to do with wedding.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning up their mess from the night before and Eren asked Levi if he could have the side wall of the dining room all to himself. The alpha was confused, reminding him that it was their house, he didn't need to ask, Eren teased back gently that because it was their house, he wanted to make all the decisions together, but insisted all the taps and fittings were getting replaced before they moved in, and that the front living room would be Levi's, while the back extension would be the living room/family room. Levi was perplexed by Eren's gifting him a room, until the omega told him that that's where he was going to work from home. 

Eren giggled and fought lightly as Levi picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, sitting him down on the kitchen counter, Eren's legs wrapped around his husbands waist   
"You... are... so... incredible..."  
Levi pressed kisses to Eren's lips between his words, enjoying the happiness that radiated from his perfect omega  
"Mhmmm... I know, what do you say to christening the kitchen"  
Levi snorted  
"I saw, I'm old and sore"  
Eren poked his tongue out  
"I'll kiss the pain away...?"

And so the kitchen was finally christened.

And the dining room...


	54. 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll know I hate time slips, but I did warn you there would be a few small ones as the story came to an end
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me!  
> You have no idea how happy I am for your love and support.  
> So please don't hate me toooooo much.  
> xxxxxxx

*  
Senior prom was a night to remember. Eren and Levi dressed to impress, and Armin by the end of the night was barely dressed at all.  
Sasha and Connie had spiked the punch and Armin had made the most of it, well and truly drunk by the end of the dance. Eren and Levi had been making the most of dancing up against each other, seeing they'd never got to dance at their wedding... that was crashed by a drunk Armin deciding he could twerk... which he couldn't... and he attempted to twerk right up against them. After that the two decided it was time for Armin to go home, and despite their friends begging them to stay, they both dragged Armin from the dance and out to the car. The blonde teen giggled and gushed about how handsome they both looked and how amazing the colour of Eren's eyes were. Eren assured him that Armin had beautiful blue eyes, and Armin giggled and blushed, before promptly vomiting on the side of the car, Armin looked horrified at what he'd done and immediately tried to start cleaning it up, only stopping when Eren pulled him back and put him in the front seat, the omega waited to close the door until after Levi had the car running and the windows down. Armin spent the drive home with his head out the window, giggling at the lines on the road until he got dizzy and threw up again. 

Grandpa took one look at Armin and sighed, he was bundled up on Levi's arms and a total mess, at some point he'd thrown up on his hands and that lead to it smearing across his suit  
"We'll clean him up and put him to bed"  
The old man nodded and smiled down fondly at Armin  
"So who spiked the punch?"  
"Sasha and Connie, we'll be sending them the cleaning bill"  
Grandpa let out a loud laugh  
"Oh to be young"  
"Levi... you're so manly"  
Armin blinked up at Levi like he was seeing him in a whole new light  
"Alright, time to put you to bed, before I have to get jealous over my best friend and my husband"  
Armin giggled  
"Nooo... Eren... you're much prettier, but Levi's like sexy but your sexy in another way..."  
"Oh god. Make him stop"  
Levi readjusted his hold on Armin and carried him upstairs, they washed him off they best he let them, Armin wasn't usually so handsy, and Eren ended up on his arse, before Levi picked the blonde up and carried him to his room, dumping Armin on the bed and stalking back into wrecked bathroom. Eren was still sitting on his arse  
"I don't know what to think? I'm a little scared that he finds us sexy"  
Eren's shook his head  
"He's drunk, but he's right, you are sexy"  
"Prom night sex?"  
"Isn't that supposed to be in the backseat of a car somewhere"  
"I think we can arrange that"  
"I thought we agreed no more car sex"  
"But it's prom night..."  
"Alright..."  
Levi pounced and lifted Eren up, he carried his downstairs, but not caring they were both damp  
"We're going out for a bit!"  
"Be safe!"  
Eren nuzzled and sucked lightly on Levi's neck  
"Oi, at least wait until we're in the car"  
Eren continued until Levi growled, he pretended to drop the omega and Eren giggled  
"Fine"

Levi drove up to the look out, and Eren climbed from the car   
"You do know stripping outside the car is tampering with the experience?"  
Eren rolled his eyes and climbed back in, both were in struggle town as they squirmed out their clothes and into the back seat. Eren sat in Levi's lap, his back against his alphas chest and the two shared secret kisses, waiting until Eren was dripping slick before Levi finally slid in, both moaning in unison   
"Eren..."  
Levi nipped at the back of Eren's neck and Eren moaned  
"You want to do it tonight?"  
"I want to do it all the time..."  
"Then you can wait until after graduation"  
Levi bit down on Eren's shoulder and the omega yelped  
"Oi!"  
"Sorry... not sorry"  
Eren rose up until only the tip of Levi's erection was breaching him  
"Alright... I'm sorry! I'll be have!"  
Eren let himself drop down, screaming as Levi filled him, hitting his prostate  
"Mmmm... I like the way you think"  
Levi's hands slipped under Eren's arse, he rose and dropped his omega down over and over, turning Eren into a panting mess  
"Fuck... me faster"  
Levi lifted him and brought him down again, as Eren's fingers tore at the the front seat covers, the alpha picked the rhythm up and Eren could only sit there and leave himself in Levi's care   
"Eren..."  
"Knot me..."  
Levi with a loud groan and Eren with a scream, his semen splatter across the car and onto the dash, he could only fall back completely spent  
"I love you, I love you, I love you"  
Levi pressed kisses to everywhere he could  
"My precious perfect omega, you smell so good"  
Eren laughed softly  
"I'm glad I can do something right... and you don't smell half bad yourself..."  
"I can't wait to bond with you"  
"3 more weeks, 3 more weeks until we graduate, and you better believe that will be the night"  
"I know... I've been counting down..."  
"Tomorrow, we should go shopping... find a new bed... for the occasion"  
Levi nodded  
"And some ridiculously priced bedding..."  
"And huge bath towels"  
"We haven't even got a bath"  
"Yet... I already told you we're getting a bath"  
"I know, a nice big one, that doubles as a shower... with plenty of space to do all kinds of thing in..."  
"Yep... big enough you'll have to teach me to swim..."  
Levi snorted  
"I don't think we have the space, but yeah, definitely one we can both relax in"  
"And we can stock it with an all different bubble bath..."  
"That the boys will get into and flood the house with bubbles"  
"Yep. I can picture the chaos now"  
Levi's hands gently rubbed over Eren's belly and Eren hummed happily.

*  
Levi and Eren went shopping the next day, Eren had already upped his daily card limit in preparation, and the two plunged into, the somewhat terrifying, world of furniture shopping. They'd decided on buying their bed first, and then making a list and taking photos of anything liked. Levi thought picking a bed would be simple, but the sales person did his head on. Did they want an ensemble? Or a base? What kind of base? King sized right? What colour was their room? Did they have a theme they were going with? Where did the morning light come in? Eren had escaped the million questions, or so he thought, until Levi pointed out loudly that he was with that man there (pointing to Eren) and how he couldn't possibly make any decision without talking to him first. He laughed lightly at the glare Eren shot him, but was impressed the way his husband handed the sales man, telling him exactly what he wanted, and leaving Levi confused. They tried mattresses, and Eren dragged him through the bedding section, which did nothing to ease Levi's confusion. By the end of it, Eren had chosen the bedding and the curtains, they'd chosen a bed at some point, but Levi couldn't remember what it looked like, he only wanted it to hurry up and arrive so he could collapse on it. Eren had also insisted on all new blankets and Levi nodded through it. His husband had an eye for design, even if he had to get Armin to dress him for dates still.

Levi collapsed in the car, shooting a glare at the furniture door, Eren hummed as he pulled Levi in for a kiss  
"You look exhausted..."  
"We just brought a bed right?"  
Eren nodded  
"Good. My heads still spinning around in circles"  
"Do you want to see photos?"  
"You have photos?"  
"Yep!"  
Levi sighed and rested his head against the steering wheel  
"I think I'm going to wait... when's it getting delivered...?"  
"Tomorrow morning"  
"I have work tomorrow morning"  
"I know"  
"Will you be alright?"  
"It's a bed Levi. It's not going to get up and try and kill me"  
"Alright... can we go now? I'm afraid he's going to come running out and ask us more questions"  
Eren giggled softly   
"Yes, we can go"

As it turned out, Eren didn't have the best or easiest time trying to put the kind sized bed together, in the end he had to call grandpa in for assistance, the old man took one look at the instructions before throwing them out, and then doing things their own way. They'd barely finished by the time twins were due to be collected, and Eren didn't like leaving everything everywhere. After picking the boys up, they helped daddy make the bed... by stealing the bedding and running around the room until Eren finally caught the twins and wrestled them onto the bed, they giggled and howled and begged him to stop. It took Eren another half hour to finally get the bed made and heft the the boys back over to grandpas, he practically collapsed on the sofa. Never again.

*  
Graduation finally came, Eren had to remember how to breathe as he walked up the stairs onto the stage, before shaking the principles hand and taking his certificate, he managed to make it off the other side without falling, but unlike the others in his class, he waited for Levi to collect his own certificate and join him. He giggled as his alpha picked him up and spun him around, giving him a quick kiss before leading him back to their seats. Even with the clapping, the two could still hear their sons yelling daddy, and Eren blushed in embarrassment, since they'd gotten more confident with their words, they basically didn't shut up. Levi took his hand and they clapped and cheered for Armin, the blonde gave the crowd a quick thumbs up, Jean booed him and Armin poked his tongue out as he disappeared down the stairs. He slipped in next to Levi and grinned happily  
"Principle has given Armin a certificate, Armin is free!"  
Eren shook his head and covered his face with his free hand  
"This is what happens why you spoils him too much"  
Levi mock gasped  
"Not hardly! You're the one who spoils him"  
"Maybe..."  
"You're both as bad as each other"  
Eren and Levi both feigned offence  
"You hear how he talks to us!"  
"I know! He's getting bars on his windows! No hogwarts for Armin"  
Armin giggled and behind them someone hushed in their direction. They bantered softly, only to break it to cheer for their friends.

After the ceremony, Reni and Viren came running up to them, Levi caught them easily, the boys were still talking happily and Levi rolled his eyes. They waited until their friends finally caught up with them, and talked about their plans for later. They were having a graduation/house warming party at the new house. Sasha had insisted, even after Eren told her they didn't have a fridge yet. 

They separated, and Levi and Eren took the kids to go buy supplies and Armin took their certificates home. Levi was shocked as Eren insisted they had to buy champaign, he wanted to celebrate properly, and left Levi with the kids while he wandered around the bottle-shop. He came out well stocked and Levi had no clue what to do or say. Everyone in their group knew Eren hated alcohol, yet he'd completely stocked up  
"Keys please!"  
Levi nodded and passed them over, he didn't want to start a fight, but he definitely wanted to know what had changed Eren's mind. He waited patiently with the three impatient boys, until Eren finally returned  
"Got enough?"  
"Yep!"  
Eren lifted Rei off of Levi and began to walk away  
"Eren. Wait. Are you alright?"  
The omega sighed  
"Levi, I'm fine, we graduated, let's just cut loose tonight... besides, I'm pretty sure our friends are all going to want to be passed out... given what we've got planned later"  
Eren gave him a wink, and kept walking away, Levi could only shake his head before following.

They ended up taking longer than expected, as Eren wanted to grab a few more blankets. It was a sleep over of sorts, as they still didn't have any furniture downstairs. They dropped everything off, and went to join their friends. They hung out at Grandpas house until the boys were settled for the night, and then migrated over to their house. Armin ran in first, and Eren rolled his eyes  
"Welcome!"  
"Armin, you don't live here, you know that right?"  
"Shhhh!"  
His eyes fell on the provisions from earlier  
"You guys brought booze?"  
"Eren brought booze"  
Armin ran up and jumped on the omega, hugging him tight  
"Since when do you drink?"  
"Since we graduated today, and we deserve to cut loose a little"  
Armin slowly released him and backed away, clearly impressed  
"Ignore this idiot, let's give you the tour"  
Sasha snagged a bag of chips and began to munch loudly as Levi gave them all the tour, Jeans first question was "why is that wall black?", in reference to the fact that Eren had painted the wall he'd asked for, completely black. Levi could only shrug, Eren wouldn't tell him, only that he'd love it. 

The friends all talked and reminisced over everything that had happened, like they were never going to see each other again, Armin burst into tears and Eren had to settle him, by reminding him that the twins had their birthday party next week, so even if they blew off school, they'd still see each other soon. Sasha knew all the drinking games, they started with "I have never" and someone how ended up with truth or dare, and then spin the bottle. Eren quietly sipped at his champagne, laughing with his friends, he quietly took Levi's hand, and the alpha squeezed back. Levi shot him a look, before picking both Eren and the bottle up  
"Goodnight you mob"  
Sasha howled and hooted, and Eren giggled in Levi's arms.

"I can't believe you did that!"  
"I can't believe they're still going..."  
"It's not that late"  
"Eren, its 2 am..."  
Eren gaped and then giggled, Levi carried him upstairs and dropped him on the bed, he bounced lightly and glared the champagne that spilt from the bottle. Levi took it from his hand and drained the remainder, dropping the bottle on the floor before climbing on top of Eren   
"You finished it"  
"And you're drunk"  
"An bot"  
Eren looked mortified before giggling   
"Alright... maybe not, now let me kiss you..."  
Eren giggled and slipped his arms up and pulled Levi down against his chest, before wrapping his legs around Levi's waist  
"Sooo... tonight?"  
"Yep... I don't want to wait any longer"  
Levi kissed his husband happily, it'd taken them 2 plus years to finally reach this point  
"Turn the lights off?"  
Levi shook his head and Eren pouted  
"No... I want to see it all"   
Eren blushed and Levi snorted  
"You do know we've had sex more times than I can count... I have literally seen every inch of your body... and you're still blushing"  
"Because I know it's going to feel really good..."  
Eren rocked his hips up, and Levi could feel he was already hard, he smirked and detangled himself for Eren's long limbs. He tried his best to be sexy as he stripped, but Eren giggled the whole time and Levi could only shake his head. He stripped Eren down, trying to take his time, but Eren didn't want to wait, he let out a small growl of his own and rolled Levi over, pining him down and licking at his neck  
"You ready?"  
Levi nodded, he moved to given Eren better access to his neck   
"And you're not going to change your mind?"  
"I could never change my mind. Not about you"  
Eren smiled and bit down, letting his teeth sink into Levi's neck. The alpha wriggled beneath him while moaning and Eren slowly pulled back, lightly licking at the bleeding wound  
"Wow..."  
Eren giggled and nodded, exposing his own neck for Levi to do the same, the alpha grabbed his hips and pushed him down onto his erection, Eren screamed and Levi bit down, the omega came across his stomach, and Levi smirked around the bite. The closeness and completion he felt left him crying, it truly felt like... well he had no words... it was like Eren eee the other half his soul and he finally felt like a hollow pit he didn't even know he had, had been filled. He drew back and licked the site, like what Eren had done for him  
"I love you Eren Ackerman. Now and forever"  
Eren nodded, he wiped Levi's tears away. His body felt hot, like he was in heat and he wondered if Levi felt it to. He needed his alpha, and rocked against him, slick was leaking from him like there was no tomorrow and Levi let out a snarl, before flipping them back over and pounding into Eren over and over.   
Their hunger for each other was practically insatiable, even when they finally passed out, Levi was still knotted inside Eren.

*  
Armin woke them mid afternoon, he knocked on the bedroom door until Levi told him to fuck off and Eren giggled. Armin stuck his head in the room and told them Sasha, Connie, Marco and Jean were still asleep, but the blonde was heading home for a shower and wanted to let them know.

After Armin had left, Levi began rock, he hadn't even pulled out after Armin had awoken them, Eren squirmed and moaned, sliding Levi's hand up to play with his nipples   
"Your chest hurts doesn't it"  
Eren nodded, and Levi began to work his nipples in turn, forcing Eren to express. The omega shivered and moaned as the milk spilt down his chest. Sex with Levi had always been amazing, but sex while bonded felt like so much more, it was like they could feel the pleasure of each other. Eren mewed as he came again and Levi knotted him, the alpha pressed kisses to the healing bond mark  
"You smell so amazing... it's like you're in heat"  
Eren giggled in his arms, he slid Levi's hand from his chest and intertwined their fingers  
"Since we bonded, it's felt like I am... I can't get enough of you"  
"Do you think they'll notice if we spent the whole day in bed"  
"They might not, but the kids will..."  
Levi groaned  
"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you"  
"Well... make sure you mate me over and over until then..."  
"I would breed you a hundred times if you'd let me..."  
Eren giggled and wriggled his arse  
"I think 3 is enough for now... but I wouldn't mind a big family..."  
Levi nodded  
"Every child is another part of you to love"  
"Oh god, I'm going to be pregnant for the rest of my life aren't I?"  
Levi leant in and ran his tongue up Eren's neck so he could whisper in his husbands ear  
"You have no idea how horny I get looking at you when you are... or how possessive... knowing you're carrying my child drives me crazy..."  
"I have some idea... so let's make sure we practice lots before then"

The two lovers were still intertwined when Armin returned, he knocked lightly again, this time telling them through the door, that their friends were next door and Sasha was going to eat all the food if they didn't hurry up. They heard their friend retreat and Eren sighed  
"I don't want to go adult..."  
"I know what you mean..."  
Levi rocked his hips and Eren mewed, the knot tugged and he clenched tighter around Levi  
"Shit... you feel so fucking amazing..."  
"I would hope so..."  
Levi snorted. His hands kept roaming Eren's body until his knot finally lessened enough and he slid free. Slick and semen practically gushed out, and Eren shivered, his abused hole quivered  
"I'll carry you"  
"You're going to have to... I can't feel my legs at all"

Levi washed Eren clean, wincing at the bruised he'd left, Eren's neck looked particularly tender, his husbands fingers gently ran over his own mark  
"Does it hurt?"  
Levi shook his head   
"Yours looks painful..."  
"All I feel is warm and happy..."  
Levi smiled and kissed Eren gently  
"Mmm me too... I really don't want to go face everyone"  
Eren nodded, he pressed a kiss to Levi's lips  
"I know what you mean, but we have our whole lives ahead of us... it kind of just hit me... after next week, we'll all be going out seperate ways"  
Levi nodded sadly, he finished washing himself and turned the water off before lifting Eren up and carrying him out into their bathroom, he placed him down on the bed and headed back to the bathroom to get their towels. He dried Eren as carefully as he could, before redressing him   
"I love you Eren Ackerman"  
"I love you too Levi... and I love being an Ackerman too..."  
Eren smiled so happily that Levi didn't want the moment to end. He had to force himself to dress and then lift Eren into his arms, before carrying him downstairs and next door.

The first thing their friends pointed out was the fresh bonding marks, Armin insisted he needed a photo of it. They all joked about how long it'd taken for them to finally officially bond. Eren sat on the sofa away from the group, he was too butt hurt for the hardness of a wooden chair, so Levi explained they'd wanted to wait until they finished school. Jean joked about how disgustingly sweet they were so Armin thumped him for it. 

 

~~*3 years later*~~  
Levi knocked lightly on the bathroom door and Eren moaned in reply, the alpha laughed gently as he pushed the door open and Eren sighed as he slid up in the bath   
"I'm going to go pick Armin up now, are you going to be alright?"  
Eren nodded and slid back down into the bubbles  
"Yep... I'll probably still be here when you get back"  
Levi smiled and crossed to the bath, he carefully sat on the edge and Eren took his hand, placing it on his very pregnant belly  
"Your daughters making it too hard to sleep... but this is nice"  
"Well, she's gotta be tough in a house of men..."  
Eren nodded and Levi leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips  
"I won't be long... I can't believe Armin's finally moving back home"  
Eren snorted  
"You really doubted he wouldn't?"  
"Nope. Now be careful, I don't like the idea of you getting out the bath alone"  
"Well the sooner you go, the sooner you'll be home right?!"  
"I can't argue with that one"  
Levi kissed Eren again and moved away  
"I'll take the boys with me too... they've been running around all morning telling Armin's name"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, his hands rested on the swell of his belly. It'd been a long road to falling pregnant with Evie, and in two weeks, she'd finally be meeting the world.

Levi hated to leave Eren. Life seemed to love kicking him in the face.  
Shortly after they'd moved in, Levi had awoke to Eren screaming, sometimes at night the scene would decided to invade his dreams. His omega had woken in a puddle of his own blood, and panicked, he knew what had happened straight away, and it'd broken Levi to watch Eren sob and sob, the omega apologised over and over for the miscarriage, not listening at all when Levi reassured him he wasn't to blame. Levi had wanted to take Eren straight to hospital, but there was nothing they could do, even if they went, he could only hold Eren tight until Eren had calmed enough for him to carry him into the bathroom and clean him up. He'd left Eren crying in the shower, not by choice, but Eren refused to return to the messed up bed... not that Levi would have let him anyway... It turned Levi's stomach, but he forced himself to stay strong and stripped the bed. Thanks to the mattress protector the blood hadn't seeped into the mattress, the alpha wondered if something was wrong with him, to have that thought while Eren was in agony. He didn't even realise tears were rolling down his face too. He made the bed carefully and returned to Eren. He stripped and sat on the floor of the shower, holding Eren in his arms until the water finally ran cold and they were forced to move.

After that Eren had holed himself up in his room, he wouldn't eat or talk, and Levi had been forced to call Eren's boss to come around and talk with the omega.  
Levi had paced the hallway impatiently while the two had talked, he felt so completely useless and the boys hadn't understood why they had to go back to staying at grandpas. He rushed to the woman when the door opened  
"How is he?"  
The woman sighed  
"Not good, physically he's about as you'd expect and mentally he's a wreck. I've told him not to come into work for the next two weeks, and when he does I'll give him a proper examination. But Levi, this isn't just Eren's pain. How are you?"  
Levi wanted to laugh. He wasn't the one suffering... not like Eren  
"How about you put the kettle on?"  
Levi nodded, taking the hint, but still confused. He didn't need to talk, he needed to be there for Eren.

It wasn't until he was talking with the woman that he realised how badly it hurt. It wasn't like they were trying, but the idea of Eren losing his child... he had no words for it. The woman held him close as he sobbed, before sending him up to Eren  
"You need to tell Eren how you feel. You aren't doing him any favours by trying to protect him, he doesn't know how to feel and I can tell he feels alone"  
The woman's words echoed in his head as he walked up to where Eren lay waiting. The whole house smelt of his distress, and Levi hated it. He slipped into their room, Eren was curled around his rabbit. The alpha walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers behind Eren. He didn't even need to touch his love before Eren had rolled over and grabbed him, clinging to him desperately as he sobbed, this time Levi sobbed with him, both crying openly for the child they'd lost.

After that Eren had had a full examination. The damage done during Rei's birth had been more extreme than first thought. His body wasn't able to support and carry a child, not in its current stay. It'd felt like a gut punch to the omega, and sent him spiralling further into depression. Levi had stood by his side, promising to love Eren, no matter what he chose.

Given how bad Eren mental health had seemed to be, Levi organised a small holiday for their family. The alpha rented a cabin near a small secluded lake for two weeks, and even Armin returned from university to come with. Levi had driven Eren and the boys down the night before the Arlerts were due to arrive, Eren's face had held a brief smile at the sight. No one was around for miles, and the whole place had the same earthy smell as Levi and the twins.  
Levi didn't force him to talk, but listened each time Eren did, his husband thanked him for letting him work things out in head, and for not giving up on him. Levi had laughed and run his fingers over Eren's bonding mark, reminding the omega that no matter what Eren said or thought, he was in for the long haul. 

In the end Eren had had the surgery, but the fear of giving birth had forced him to opt for a C-section for Evie. Levi hated the idea that Eren would go into labour without him by his side and may have slightly broken the law on the way home from picking up Armin. 

Armin was still just as bubbly and perky as when he'd left. Much to Levi's shock, he'd opted to go into teaching, and would be teaching at the school the twins would be attending once August came. The talked about Erwin and Eren on the drive home, as much as Levi had been in shock with Armin choosing teaching, he'd been more shocked when Erwin and Armin started dating. Erwin was staying another couple of weeks in Trost before returning and moving in with Armin.

Finally they pulled into the driveway and Levi scrambled from the car  
"I know you left him in the bath, but you need to calm down. I'm sure he's fine"  
Armin helped the boys from the car and Levi rolled his eyes   
"Yes, sorry I'm worried about leaving my heavily pregnant husband, in a bath, for the last hour while I went and picked your arse up"  
"I'm happy you guys haven't changed. I'll take the boys and go see grandpa, why don't you two come over once Eren's ready?"  
Levi nodded, he knew Eren would scold him for practically dumping Armin, but he couldn't help but worry. He entered the house and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Eren had fallen asleep in the water, the bubbles were now few in number and Levi smiled at how Eren's hands were resting over his belly. He knelt down and gently woke Eren, green sleepy eyes blinked at him  
"Armin's next door with the boys. What do you say we get you dressed and head over"  
Eren nodded, letting Levi take his weight as he got out the tub. He yawned and Levi shook his head, before wrapping Eren in an oversized towel  
"You know you have to walk and all"  
Eren nodded, forcing himself to step forward. Levi found it completely adorable, Eren was still very much asleep, the last month had left him exhausted and not able to work. Eren stumbled slightly and Levi grabbed him  
"Alright, I'll carry you... but only because I love you"  
Eren nodded and yawned  
"'Ove you t..."  
Levi carried him to bed and dried and dressed him, pressing happy kisses to Eren's belly. He couldn't wait to meet his daughter. 

 

Evie Kushel Ackerman was born three days later, weight 6 pound 3 ounces. She looked exactly like Levi. Pale skin, silver eyes and black hair. She's been a natural delivery rather than a c-section. Like her big brother, she hadn't wanted to wait, but unlike her big brother she hadn't caused much damage at all.

Eren was allowed to take her home 3 days later, smiling that Levi had already added her photo to the wall.

The wall in question was the one on the dining room. Eren had brought a heap of black wooden photo frames and filled them with photos of everything. His ultrasound photos, photos of his belly, the twins and Rei. Bad selfies, their wedding, Farlan and Izzy's wedding. He'd glued them to the wall like bricks, making sure he had two copies of each photo he placed up there and through the miracle of social media, he'd even been able to track down photos of Kushel from high school. Levi had cried, he had no photos of her before then.

And as Eren had requested, the front living room had been converted into a salon for Levi. The alpha had continued his studies and finished his apprenticeship, it was one of the proudest days of Eren's life and photos of his graduation were proudly on display in the living room and the dining room wall.

*  
Eren hummed as he laid Evie down in the nursery, the room was painted a light purple with white trim, and Evie's name was painted across the wall brightly, done by Armin just after they'd found out they were having a girl. He kissed his previous daughters forehead and slipped from the room, wincing as the doorbell rang and Evie began to scream. He left his daughter and headed downstairs, Evie was so exhausted that she'd probably fall asleep relatively quickly. The omega giggled as he realised Levi's wallet was still sitting on the alphas work desk and he snagged it before opening the door, ready to lecture his husband about waking their daughter. Eren's words died in his throat  
"...Mikasa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Armin get with Annie, but I felt like I should listen to you all...


End file.
